Code Geass: The Corrupted
by Honore - Form. MerlintoVivian
Summary: The Dark Era ended, history is changed, and Britannia reigns supreme, with or without the magic of ars. But some things remain the same; a consort is killed, a child seeks answers, and the world will still quake under the gaze of Zero. AU/Crossover
1. I am the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>Ah, you're all here. My heartfelt apologies, honored lords and ladies, the summons... it was late in coming and I- I have no excuse.<em>

_Yes, let us get right on it. Good evening to you all, young masters._

_Let's see, what shall I tell you tonight...? I know we covered the stories of the ancient medieval, and perhaps the story of young Merlin would be... ah, do you have a suggestion, Prince?_

_The Dark Era? B-b-but I'm sure everyone's quite familiar with that story, am I right? (And I'm not sure it's appropriate for everyone here...) You insist? B-but, my pardons, it is-_

_Your Majesty! Yes, yes of course! Right away!_

_Ahem._

_A long time ago, when the very first skyscrapers clawed for the sky, a great, terrible beast was unleashed from his prison – the Black Beast. His awfulness was such that it made the sky black, and his breath was as foul as his visage. He had a hundred gaping mouths and a thousand eyes...quite a terrible Beast indeed. He was so evil that he ate people day in, day out, and he was never satisfied._

_But one day, a group of heroes arose to challenge the Black Beast. Each had strange powers of their own, and with these they slew the Beast, flinging his black heart back into the darkness of his prison. Mankind was saved, but not unchanged._

_For the people wondered, how had the Beast that neither arms nor show of might could vanquish, been bested by these heroes? The answer was simple of course. Magic._

_Yes, a marvelous display Princess, His Majesty must be proud. I'm sure you will become the best Mage in the Empire. Indeed... The world then knew of magic, and fought to contain and control it. That began the second part of the Dark Era, when great fantastic beasts were awoken and strange magics were unleashed. _

_It lasted for a long time, that is, until our glorious Imperator, your forefather, His Augustness Emperor Frederick I invented the mechanical Knightmares._

_Who can tell me what Knightmares are? Settle down, I shall call...Yes, Second Prince. _

_"Magic constructs"? Why yes, that is the gist of what they are. They were crafted for the sake of magic. No, better - to control magic. (I can't really go technical with this...) Wayward magic would be contained within and by these Knightmares._

_A wondrous invention, but its birth was not without its problems. Because by then, the Empire's secret enemies had unleashed their own frightening magics on the human race. The Gears were born at the same time as the Knightmares._

_Gears were one of those fantastic creatures, from their birth their bodies were infused with magic, and when they grew, they would have powers unmatched. But they were a cut above: monsters they were, but they had also once been men. Super-men? You could call them that... (That maid-Gear's unnerving me...)_

_They became so powerful, that they banded together under a single banner and declared war on humanity. It was then that the Empire's Knightmares were perfected, the first Knights of the Round sent to combat the magical prowess of these Gears. The rest of the world watched as the war was met on both sides with such display of magics the world shall never witness again._

_A fierce conflict: the likes of which shall never- no, of which I hope I shall never see. Entire cities were leveled, continents ground to dust, islands sunk without so much as a whimper, it was almost like the Beast had returned. No, Princess, it did not, nor shall it, thank the Emperor! _

_It only ended on the day, the day of First Triumph, when our own August Emperor strode out inside his golden Knightmare to confront the leader of the Gears, who had called itself Justice, on the field. A foolish name to take..._

_It was a titanic battle, surrounded on all sides by the fallen bodies of man, Knightmare, or Gear, the Emperor and Justice fought with such fury, such magical might; fighting for the survival of their race. Someday, you can be taken to visit the- ah, never mind. (That was a close call there, anything more and the Consort would've asked for my head.)_

_In the end, humanity prevailed; Justice was defeated, and our Lord emerged victorious. Our glorious Empire flourished...and continues to flourish to this day, despite the insidious plans of our enemies. The remnants among the Gears were absorbed into our society, becoming loyal servants, and never again did they become too powerful to control. _

_And that was the end of the Dark Era, thank the Emperor. The era of After Justice was inaugurated once Emperor Frederick I returned to his palace, and now, three hundred years since, we live in peace. A peace bought by the blood of your forefathers, the Royal Family..._

Two years to the date specified on the paper, the above passage was found among the notes of the disappeared scholar who had been a retainer of the recently deceased Consort, Lady Marianne, though why he sought to transcribe his own passage is a mystery. Being one of the suspects in the assassination of the late Consort, his disappearance raised numerous questions, and so his room within Pendragon was searched.

The room had traces of burn-marks along the walls, with numerous scraps of burnt paper scattered in the corners and below the furniture, which lead the Head Inspector to suspect agitation, though sensory ars magus conducted on the premises detected no such emotion within the last seven days. The only other interesting fact to the case came after the still visible paper scraps were reformed and studied under high-level ars, and it read:

_To wit...the secret...divulging...certain death..._

_...she trust...children are the hope,"..._

_..."Our time shall come...protested..._

As can be seen, what could be salvaged was indecipherable in message, and the investigation was then halted by order of his Highness Emperor Charles in the aftermath of the scandal that followed soon after the Consort's unfortunate death.

End report

Senior Scribe -deleted Arm Code P-2150-

Noted,

Head Inspector -deleted ArM Code P-2150-

_edited 2210.5.5 "factual inconsistencies"_

_ edited 2210.5.10 "removal of irrelevant facts of P. L and P. N's affair"_

_ edited 2210.5.11 "by Royal Order, removed all instances of subject's name"_

Crown Prince -deleted ArM Code CzB-100-

-deleted ArM Code F-0098-

)()()()()()()()(

November the 21st, 2210

Area Eleven, or the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity

The youth jogged in the night, breath misting out before him in steady puffs. He looked at his watch. He still had time. He adjusted the goggles set before his eyes, pulling them to the top of his brown hair. The clear, green pupils of Suzaku Kururugi smiled, or at the very least, gleamed optimism in this dark hour.

Only a few residents were walking the sidewalk just as he, and they each waved when he did, though not as enthusiastically as Suzaku. He jogged past memorials and late-night traffic jams, past the old Tokyo Tower and the numerous ruins that had once been Old Japan, before the Calamity. He stopped, briefly, before an appliance store where the latest details on the sakuradite scandal affair by the former Minister of Finance was being reported by a blank-faced woman whose face was multiplied on the many screens, before continuing on.

His destination was near. The airport guards let him through without fuss; he briefly idled his thoughts on how the Ashford symbol was most times more than enough to get to anywhere in the Preserve, he'd have to thank the Secretary for it later. Well, it was her orders after all, so... He shook off those thoughts, unbecoming of an aspirant.

Inside, he ceased his jog, it was inappropriate, so here he walked in a fast pace, eyes squinted before the numerous bright neon lights that blared useless things (to him), yet he did stop in reverent awe before a life-sized statue of the Hero of Thunder, who was on a humble, stone pedestal in the middle of the reception area. He paused to reflect on his aspirations, never let it be known that Kururugis did not have ambition!

He turned from the statue and promptly stiffened. He held that for a second before relaxing and giving his brightest smile, as he walked towards the two were supposed to be his charges.

There was a boy, and a girl. The boy looked to be of the same age as he, black-haired, with the distinct features of Britannian descent. The girl, who sat asleep on a wheelchair (he'd been warned of this particular disability), seemed the fairest little one he had ever seen, defying the bombastic Britannian norm by quaint petiteness. "An ethereality that bordered on fairy-ness", he would remember later on.

As the girl was asleep, he came to the boy, stopping a few inches and bowed. "Good evening. I am Suzaku Kururugi, student-aspirant. Lady Ashford tasked me to pick you up, so here I am, to lead you to your dwellings."

The other youth seemed to blink, eyes swivelling towards him, and Suzaku noted how it seemed so much in a daze, as if he were half-asleep. Suzaku wondered if he should wave a hand in front of the guy's eyes, but no, that would be most inappropriate.

At length, the boy blinked again, and finally seemed to see Suzaku. The eyes refocused on him, widened, and assumed a faint light of animation. "Ah... who am I?"

Suzaku wanted to chop the guy in the head; he restrained himself and answered, "You are Lelouch Lamperouge, are you not? I was tasked to retrieve you, and-" He looked down at the girl.

"My name's Nunnally," the girl replied with a giggle, causing Suzaku to jolt. Was she not asleep after all? "And yes, this is my brother, Lelouch. We are both Lamperouges, that is true. I apologize, he has not had a good night, my brother has, no good sir, he has not."

"No, no, it's no trouble," replied Suzaku in his own daze. "I was just confirming, because...er, ah," The girl giggled and held out her hand and he took it. She shook it up and down, in a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Suzaku. I hope we can be friends." It was then that he finally saw, that the girl was blind.

And just then, the other boy, Lelouch's voice seemed to return to him, tinged with a conviction that hadn't been there before. "Yes, I am Lelouch Lamperouge. That is my name."

The two boys crossed glances at that moment, one eerily stony and the other warm, but frankly shocked, before they too shook hands, a firm shake. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As I was writing my tribute fic one cold New Year's Eve, I was struck with a blinding inspiration. It was so bright and incandescent, like the sun, that I had to look away. But it gave me no choice, I had to look. I had to see this.<p>

This fic is a spur-of-the-moment thing. Unlike my other works, there was no forethought to plot, characters, settings, endings, etc., I just let my fingers do the typing, from the very start, down to the finish. I have no idea where it will lead, and it scares me, because this story seems like the worthiest to pursue, as if it had been shot straight from the other side to torment me. Something is telling me to continue, despite misgivings, and my mind is desperately trying to find a way to cope with the explosion of ideas that came with the inspiration. B, this is again for you, wherever you are, you son of a bitch.

Merlin out.


	2. Chapter the 2nd

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>June 30, 2212<em>

_Area Eleven, or the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity_

_Ashford Academy _

_Male Dormitories_

_Room 221B_

Lelouch was the picture of indolence, his body sprawled out over his bed, leaning on his side of the wall, with his right hand holding open a book, his left a half-eaten apple. Square eyeglasses were perched haphazardly before his eyes as they watched the images on the television flicker to and fro.

Presently, he took another munch. Then another. He looked at the exposed core almost languidly, before tossing them onto the bin near Suzaku's side of the room. It missed.

He didn't look up when the door opened, letting the smells and sounds of the corridor outside waft in before they were again muted, nor did he open his mouth to greet his roommate when he sensed his presence. As it was, Suzaku initiated the exchange for him.

"Good evening, Lelouch," the aspirant greeted, unbuttoning the front of his uniform.

"Good evening," replied Lelouch almost laconically, reaching over to wipe his hand with a tissue on a nightstand, his gaze still fixed on the screen. His friend stared at him thoughtfully before he threw his upper coat on the hooks. It didn't miss.

Lelouch snorted, putting the book aside and sitting up, finally looking Suzaku in the eye. "So how is our Academy's poster boy, 'the grand successor of Thunder' who unfortunately has only this lowly man to speak to him during the night? I am overwhelmed good sir, truly. As if I were standing in the way of a god himself-"

"Stop it, Lelouch," Suzaku protested, throwing open his mini-closet to search for his pajamas. "You know as well as I do that I've only a gift for one of the elements-"

"A very powerful aptitude for that branch of magic, more than a mere gift-"

"Well, if you'll still go on about that, then you're one to talk, oh 'Prince of the Shadowfrost'... Nunnally must be so proud... Did the teachers seriously not recommend you to the Empire yet?" Suzaku rejoined. "A potent adept of two difficult magics. Hmm, didn't they say these were two _rare_ magics? You'll do the Empire proud."

"Ah, but I must humbly protest, good sir." Lelouch continued with a grin, standing up to retrieve a book from the shelf, replacing the one on hand. "For who else in the history of the Academy has had the good virtue of having _three _Gears under his belt? The way you protected those citizens in the Downtown with such ferocity, fitting for a great warrior-aspirant, such power..."

"You _would_ know as well as I, Lelouch," responded Suzaku, grinning in his turn as he adjusted the bath apparatus in his hand, "You were there fighting with me after all." He dropped the expression as he glanced at the screen. "Are you still concerned?" he asked.

Lelouch sighed, and looked back at the screen. "The attack did occur close to the Institute, after all," he remarked, clenching a fist. "Can't take too many chances."

A pause. "I'm sure she'll be fine, the Ashfords have got the best Knightmares defending their schools after all," said Suzaku.

"But you know full well that when it comes to Gears, nothing is clear-cut." Lelouch gestured to the book on his hand, which Suzaku saw was an actual low-level grimoire. Suzaku raised and eyebrow before shaking his head and reopening the door. "Yes, I know. I really do," he agreed sadly. Then, as if remembering something, he dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved a multi-colored pile of letters.

Lelouch, catching the scent, quirked an eyebrow at the other youth, adjusting his glasses to peer curiously at the letters. Suzaku couldn't resist a lift in his mouth, letting the letters flutter to the ground like petals. "'Prince of Shadowfrost', your admirers await your call." He escaped through the door, quick as lightning, shutting it close as crystalline icicles erupted from the place where he once stood.

Moments after, Lelouch slumped back on his bed, rubbing his hands together after dispelling that bout of ars, idly noting that one of the ruined letters bore the name of his friend. He shook his head wryly before returning his attention to the screen.

He had read the news that interested him off the daily newspaper that was usually brought to the clubroom earlier in the morning, right in the middle of Milly Ashford's vigorous proclamation of "budget cuts" and Nina Einstein's report on the indiscretions of the library club with its blatant misuse of remedial grimoires. On the paper had read: "Gear Outburst near Ashford Institute: Cause for Concern?" and Lelouch had spent that recess sitting and brooding, much like the Ice Prince he was said to be, much to the chagrin of the other members of the student council.

Gears. The word brought a strange taste to his lips. They were not as rare as their teachers had them believe; there was a saying that for every ten Britannians in the mainland there was one Gear, fit and ready for service. Usually they were docile creatures, known for their ready attunement to magic, and ars in general, and combining that with their almost robotic devotion to tasks set for them and one had the most efficient workforce in the world. But there came times when one would snap: unleashing the full brunt of their physical and magical might on any that stood haplessly nearby. The worst case in recent memory happened at the Russian Thermonuclear Plant near New Chernobyl: the magical backlash left the land devoid of even microscopic life, even to this day.

Their inherent volatility would've been of no concern to Lelouch, if it were not for the fact that virtually all Britannians who'd chosen to live and work in Area Eleven inevitably brought their own Gears with them. Larger, nobler families had more than one. The Gear that had killed ten and wounded fifty near where Nunnally schooled had belonged to the Ashfords. There was a major cause for concern there, even if the Family's Knightmares were capable enough to contain them quickly.

And damnit, but Nunnally was everything to him! If something happened to his only family in the world, he didn't know what he would do. The Lamperouge name was virtually a ghost, with no other in the Empire to claim it. Should a strange Gear shatter his peace, then there'd be another addition to the long line of applicants to many organizations seeking to eradicate the loathsome creatures. He'd probably be right behind Suzaku.

"Lelouch, if you could... you're really bringing the whole dorm down..." The youth stirred, blinking in surprise as he realized that he had subconsciously crafted an entire formation of crystal-clear ice right in the middle of the room. He looked at Suzaku, whose freshly bathed frame stood in the doorway, with all the other dorm-mates looking on and gawking at the display of ars. He hadn't truly noticed.

Shaking his head, he dispelled the formation: the ice, having lost its animation, collapsed to a messy heap. Suzaku bowed and apologized to the rest of the boys, before shutting the door behind him.

"Are you really that worried, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, with concern in his own voice. "We could ask Milly to request Nunnally to be relocated here. "

"No," replied Lelouch with a sigh. He stood to return the grimoire into the shelf. "I don't want to inconvenience her. And besides, you know she's just going to slap my head and call me an incorrigible worrywart."

"Well, you are." Suzaku, in his pajamas, transferred the channel over to a local Japanese-flavor music one. "As I remember you telling that Gear, 'Time for you to cool down'." The soothing music from a flute started to fill the room.

Lelouch shrugged and began wiping his glasses. Amethyst pupils regarded his Japanese (and only friend, in the truest sense) as he busied himself retrieving books, papers and grimoires from his own shelf.

"Well, I know the only way to solve the world's Gear problems is if enough of us become heroes to protect the whole world. And it always-"

"'has to start within us' Geez, you really are suited for knighthood in the Order. As if your freakish strength or affinity with the famous element wasn't just enough." Suzaku gave his friend a look, before snapping a pen open to begin writing on a piece of paper. "Funny you should mention my strength, I've been meaning to write for the survey thing on the naturals of Area Eleven. Would you mind helping me, Mr. Genius?"

"Oh, where do we begin?" Lelouch lounged back on his bed, and propped his head on his hand, mock-imitating an instructor of theirs. "Let us start with an anecdote. Picture your average, Japanese man. Most of the time, they're as average as one can be. But sometimes, as a quirk of their endangered race, they may exhibit strange abilities. Suddenly, that average Japanese man can lift two-ton weights as if they were hay, or run through a stream of gunfire without getting hit, or catch a bullet with their bare hands. Frightening capabilities, but that is the fact. Your average Japanese man has just become a fearsome human."

Mostly ignoring Lelouch, Suzaku looked down at his paper and said, "I was just going to jump straight to the point. I got an outline that mentions '_History of Ki', 'The Power of Ki', 'Ki and the East,' 'Modern Reactions'..._hmm, I feel like there's something missing here."

There was a brief silence. Lelouch let out a small chuckle, before replying, "Well, I did read the flyer, and they only specified 'personal experience as a Ki user'. Nothing about history or a description of it. Most appropriate thing would be to write about how you scaled four stories with a single jump to save that girl, or when you were literally able to walk on water that one time at the resort."

"Seriously?" Suzaku asked, rubbing his head. "I just figured...you know, because they were curious and all, I could be as informative-"

"Suzaku," Lelouch interjected, rubbing his hands together. "You don't have to make it as whole and perfect as possible. Just... do what's asked. They want your experience with Ki, write about it. Not everything demands perfection."

Suzaku frowned at his roommate, lost in thought. He tapped his pen repeatedly on the low table, a repeating rhythm that brought a dull resonance to the other boy. Then he relaxed, murmured a thanks and began to write on the paper. Half an hour later, and he showed off his finished work to Lelouch, who didn't take the proffered paper and instead squinted at it.

"Not totally bad, well... what I mean to say is, not bad. Just right – for you. Ouch!" Lelouch shook as the after-effects of some-hundred volts of electricity shot through his body. He watched Suzaku insert the paper into a book, before slipping it back onto the shelf.

"'Night, Lelouch."

"The same to you. You're not going out?" He asked his friend, noting how he was already in his pajamas.

"Nah, the instructor told me to refrain from strenuous activity this week." Lelouch ah-ed, remembering that test runs with Knightmares necessitated the fact, being that it made it hard to synchronize if your muscles didn't fit into the armor. Of course, Lelouch being Lelouch, he had no difficulties in that regard – though he was an average with Knightmare synchronization at best unlike the poster boy doing mild sit-ups on the other bed.

)()()()()()()()(

"Speaking of Knightmares, how's my little baby doing?" The Earl Asplund's flamboyant face boomed out his rambunctious greetings on the wide screen above, causing most of the crew to flinch at the volume of his voice. A lone tech, perhaps their representative, went up while holding a datapad, inputting some numbers on the interface.

"Hmm...hmm...Ah! Oh my, this looks promising..." remarked the Earl as he looked down on the screen, apparently viewing the latest data being sent to him by the representative. After a loud whoop, Lloyd Asplund grinned, a toothy, white grin that had many in the crew averting their faces. "Simply marvelous! As expected of the Ashfords, you sure don't screw around with quality!

"Now... On behalf of the Empire, we'd like to thank you for your hard work – six months was it? - on this sector of the program. Emperor knows how long we've been needing a prototype since the Sutherlands... not that I've anything against the Ashfords of course!" There was a beep, and the tech, surprised, looked at the flashing red button on the interface below her. A moment later, alarm klaxons sounded throughout the small hangar, and each of the crew were looking in confusion around them.

"Mm? What's going on in there?" Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud crash, of something ripping metal, followed by many screams. The techs were frozen in shock before one of them stood up from his seat to run for the nearest door. "Gear! Run for it!" His yell was followed by more screams and the scrambling of many seats as the crew stumbled to escape for their very lives. The cacophony was answered by an angry roar, not unlike a lion yelling into a megaphone.

The representative blubbered an apology to the Earl, who replied, his face astounded, "Wait, before you go, don't forget to upload the alphas and the betas! Don't forget that! We can still salvage them from- oh dear, now that's a bloodbath, oh no, I did not have to see that-" his communication was cut off by a chair thrown right at the screen, shattering it into silent pieces.

"A Gear outbreak in the middle of the Preserve? Most troubling..." On the other side of the communique, Lloyd sank back into his chair, looking gloomily at the small summary of data that had been sent to him. After a moment, his face lit up with optimism as he remarked, "I'm sure they can still salvage it...that data _is _important after all, a shame about the Gear, though..." Sighing dramatically, he stood, hand hovering over a tray of sandwiches on the nearby table, before he remembered himself and left.


	3. Friendly Fires

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>Area Eleven or the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity<em>

_Ashford Academy_

_Open Grounds 2_

_"Welcome, welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our next installment of 'IdolWatch', with your hosts, Spy One and Spy Two! What is the IdolWatch, you ask?"_

_"Well, it is the pinnacle of the collaboration among the secret fanclubs in Ashford Academy! We are in neutral ground, that is, no fanboy or fangirl can proclaim that each famous person is misrepresented, because we all observe them equally!"_

_"Equality! What a fascinating notion, ladies and gentlemen, and one that'll be covered in your second years of aspirantship - if you haven't already suffered through those classes!"_

_"Thanks for the advice, Spy One. Now, without further ado, we turn our 'cameras' towards the present action."_

_"What are we all looking at, Spy Two?"_

The test Knightmare to be used on today's session stood proud at the center of the assembled students. Measuring ten feet in height, it was humanoid in shape, in the design of the latest Sutherlands. Its metal skin was painted over with the standard test-white, complete with a golden flourish towards the borders. The Ashford symbol was displayed prominently near the top of its head.

Two Factspheres, blinking violet, showed that the Knightmare currently had an occupant. The Frame didn't move despite, because it had been restricted. As had been explained numerous times by the Ashford instructors, it was dangerous to let any human body inside a Knightmare without correct and synchronization, as it carried the risk of wayward magic, self-destruction, or the very worst, being stuck inside the metal Frame forever.

Knightmares were powered by sakuradite, which was "seithr" solidified. In three parts, sakuradite was to seithr as solids were to gas. They formed the foundation of modern magic. Yet even with a stable shape, it was still a volatile substance, such that the instructors were on standby with ejection ars should a student's improper synchronization trigger anything in the sakuradite.

Which was no problem to Lelouch Lamperouge, the campus' "Prince of the Shadowfrost". He sat concentrating inside the pink-glowing metaphysical space which represented the inside of the Knightmare, watching as the display in front of him showed his synchronization rate peaking at an average 57.80%. The proper rate was at 40, which was all well and good, but compared to others, such as Milly's or Suzaku's, he was woefully inadequate.

When pointed out, a short time ago when he had been evaluated by his instructors, he'd snorted snidely, saying, "If I wanted to be a Knight, I'd have done jumps and skipped through hoops like Suzaku." Not all students would enter a job in the Area, Order or in the Empire as a Devicer, so he figured there was no point. He couldn't even last a minute in a marathon before stopping and gasping for dear life, slumped on the ground like a pathetic doll. "No," he'd shaken his head, "With your permission, I would like to remain as an honest ars mage. Research, possibly." There were many opportunities, on the other hand, as a mage.

Even with that declaration, he was still a student, and was still required to watch as his rate flickered several decimals below and above 57%. Deciding to give it a charge, he focused intently, driving his body's exertions to its maximum. He watched the dial reach 59, 60, 65... At the last number he expelled a big burst of air, and the dial instantly reverted to a steady 57%. He took steady, deep breaths, something taught to him by Suzaku, before a voice from the outside told him he was done.

At that moment, large white, concentric circles appeared in front of the Knightmare, spinning around each of their circumferences. The Frame seemed to stretch, its arms to the extreme sides and its head boosted up by the expansion of the body area. After that, the circles disappeared, and Lelouch Lamperouge emerged from the Frame, brushing imaginary dust from his legs.

"The usual, eh, Lamperouge? Good work, nonetheless," an instructor said from the side. Turning, he told the gathered students, "Now, we'll be halting the testing for now, we need to calibrate the Knightmare. We'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Lelouch sighed and adjusted his glasses as he strode towards Suzaku and the rest of the student council who were here as they stood at the edge of the crowd. Suzaku threw him a towel, which he fumbled to catch, frowning at the other boy.

"Are you alright, Lelouch? For a minute there, I thought you'd done something reckless and burnt your energy for an increase. You do know that's dangerous right?" Suzaku said with a hint of wry concern.

"He's right, Lulu. You shouldn't... it's dangerous and all," a new voice chirped up. Lelouch gave a grateful grin to Shirley Fenette, a fellow member of the council. "Oh, but at least you didn't have your average decrease, I can't believe I actually nearly failed this session! What am I gonna do..."

"It's fine, right Shirley?" Suzaku remarked as the trio (Milly was in an upper class, Nina was attending to the test Knightmare and Rivalz had disappeared somehow) walked to stand under a tree towards the outside edge of the crowd. "There's always the next time to improve."

"That's easy for you to say, Poster Boy," Shirley pouted. Suzaku pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as the girl used Lelouch's favorite name for him. To the side, Lelouch made a soft chuckle. "She's right, Suzaku. Us mere mortals can't put a candle to the up-and-coming Lord Commander of the Sacred Order of the Guardians."

"L-Lord-Commander?" Suzaku sputtered, a blush forming in his cheeks. "I-It's too soon to be aspiring to that, a Knight, a humble Knight is what I am-"

Lelouch and Shirley shared a look of amusement. The strait-laced Suzaku was as easily riled as Lelouch, and the boy knew it, well, everyone in the council knew it. Shirley's eyes lit up before pinching Lelouch's sleeve, mewling in a mock voice, "Oh dear, Mr. Lord-Commander, the Gears are here! Whatever shall we do?"

"Have no fear, fair lady," Lelouch proclaimed in a deeper baritone, puffing his chest up. "They shall face the might of true justice!" Suzaku scowled at them both.

"..._Well, that is expected of our student council president, the 'Mortal Diva'. Any __aspiring club of other fine damsels should do what the club did and introduce themselves to their targets! Who knows, they might just do as the Lady Ashford did and throw you a grand party!"_

_"That was a night to remember, Spy 2."_

_"Indeed, moving on, our observers have called our attention to something occuring on Open Ground 2! Let's shift our camera shall we?"_

_"Ah, imagine our luck, IdolWatchers! Today happens to be Knightmare Synchronization session for the batch which contains some of the school's most famous hearthrobs!"_

_"How'd you know that? That wasn't in the script-"_

_"O-oh dear, looks like something juicy is happening, IdolWatchers! Let's have a zoom-in on the action, shall we?"_

_"Something juicy indeed... I'm sure all of the Watchers know the 'other' famous members of the student council?"_

_"As if! Ladies and gent- oh, maybe just the ladies: presenting Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge!"_

_"The Son of Thunder and the Prince of Shadowfrost, in the scrumptious, delectable flesh! It's always a treat to look at their class, huh, IdolWatchers? The current paragons of our academy, we at the IdolWatch are always looking forward to news about our favorite duo!"_

_"So what's happening here... There's the test Knightmare, with all the teachers...but the students seems to be gathering under that tree, could we have a zoom- oh, would you look at that. Something really is happening."_

_"We have a call from our observer on ground zero, with all the juicy details. We have you live on IdolWatch, Observer! What is happening?"_

_"Hi, IdolWatch, this is the Observer at Open Field 2, and to make it brief, the teachers seemed to have made Suzaku and Lelouch engage in a friendly duel."_

_"Wow, you don't see that everyday."_

_"Now that's an understatement, those two idols never duel, ever! This right here is history in the making, Watchers. Observer, do you know what the details of their duel are?"_

_"Negative, IdolWatch. They seem like they're arguing with the teacher about it..."_

"Um...like Lelouch said, we are a bit worn out from the syncing to be doing any duels right now, ma'am..." Suzaku said apologetically. Really, to ask them of all people to duel? He glanced at his friend, whose expression had become unreadable behind those glasses.

Coming to their rescue, Shirley spoke up, "Ma'am, are we all supposed to be doing practice duels?"

The instructor had a cramped face, giving no reply, which Lelouch did not miss, because he suddenly pointed at her, "Aha! So now we come to the suitable and logical conclusion that this duel was never within the instructors' plans. This can only mean a nefarious order engineerable by few, but which can rightfully be traced to-"

"President?" A babble of voices had the trio turn their heads to see blonde, grinning Milly Ashford leaning against the tree behind them.

"_It's the Diva! It's her! She's here, at last!"_

_"I know, I know, please stop holding my collar like that, you're choking me, Spy 1!"_

_"_Milly-san," asked Suzaku, puzzled. "What's going on?" Beside him, Lelouch gave a snort, while shaking his head.

"A friendly duel," she replied after waving to the crowd. "Or as I like to call it, showing off to your fans." She pranced around a clueless Suzaku, a fuming Lelouch and an anxious Shirley like a cat. Exchanging looks with the teacher, who walked off to disperse the crowd, their President sidled to Shirley's side, hooking her arms against the girl's. "It's been a long time coming, I've been told, ever since you guys were given those ridiculous titles."

"We did not ask for those, Milly," Lelouch grumbled, glasses flashing dangerously in the sunlight. "B-but that is that and this is this. What purpose would a duel solve? An exhibition of skill? Or is it for something far more sinister, which I can sense from the way your eyes seem to be glinting at me... Oh please, no."

"Suzaku?" Milly simpered sweetly, turning her eyes from Lelouch. "Would you be a dear and take up Lelouch's gauntlet?"

"I never gave a challenge!" Lelouch protested.

"W-well, it's fine, Milly-san, but...as I told the teacher, I don't think any of us is in top condition at the moment..." Suzaku protested weakly.

"Then that's a handicap to you both then!"

"Hmm, but..." Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, who was still glaring a blizzard, then back to Milly, "A-are you sure we should? I mean...me, against...him? Wouldn't that be-?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Suzaku. I'm sure Lelouch will be able to _at least_ put up a decent challenge against you. Try not to _win _so hard, though." There was the illusion of the sound of breaking glass. Suddenly, it felt as if the whole midday warmth had been leeched off the air. The breeze that waltzed past seemed like something from the winter, when green things die.

"Then who shall be our proctor?" asked Lelouch in a polite voice, grinning in a bizarre manner. "Will it be you, Lady President? I know you're quite fair in setting rules."

"H-hold on, Lelouch! Are you serious?" Suzaku objected hastily. Lelouch sounded normal enough...

"Oh, there's no problem, Suzaku. Not in the slightest. Well?" Lelouch repeated, turning to Milly, who was now wearing a grin that could beat the Cheshire's.

"I accept." She strode from the shade of the tree and turned to the two would-be duelists. Her next words were magnified, modified by a small ars to carry across the field. "Thus, I shall witness. Shall it be Lelouch Lamperouge? Or Suzaku Kururugi? May Fate judge you true."

_"It's happening, IdolWatchers! The bout you've all been dreaming of-"_

"Should Lelouch win, we of the council shall go together this weekend to the sea. Should Suzaku win, we of the council shall go together this weekend to the sea. Are these terms acceptable?"

Suzaku twisted his head to look at Lelouch alarmedly, surely he wouldn't accept? But the other youth's face was veiled by a hand that was determinedly pushing his glasses up, as Lelouch nodded and said in an almost smooth, velvety voice, "Those are acceptable."

Shoulders slumping, Suzaku turned to look at an expectant Milly, whose eyes squinted in ecstasy when he nodded in turn and said, "...Fine, those are acceptable."

The crowd, sensing the telltale signs of seithr being pulled from the air, braced themselves, some pulling out cellphones to flood IdolWatch with a torrent of Observer reports. In the middle stood Milly, who had begun chanting and was raising her hands to the sky, while a stream of bright, yellow runes appeared and began surrounding the two combatants. Shirley squeaked and jumped back from the circle that was forming.

Once the ars cantrip was done, Milly put her arms on her hips, surveying the field she had made. "Eh~ First rule, you must not kill, second rule, um... no forbidden ars, third...oh, I forgot, no severe injuries, and fourth – ah! No magic level above two within the field." There was the sound like a chime of a tiny bell.

"Are you boys ready?"

Suzaku took a deep, deep breath. The duel sword materialized in front of him, a simple practice rapier that would never be able to maim but only mark the other with yellow splotches on their person. He watched Lelouch do the same, fingering the edge of his own sword. He noted how he couldn't see Lelouch's eyes, and wondered if the other youth was looking at him at all. The chime to start rung, making this "Son of Thunder" flinch and begin a stance, holding the sword up perpendicular to his face and pointed straight at his friend. His other free hand brushed the length of the sword from hilt to point, making the edge sizzle with his own lightning magic.

Lelouch, for his part, was already running scenarios in his mind. It was as part and parcel to him as his assigned title of an adept in two difficult branches of ars, frost and shadow. Ice wasn't hard, at least for a natural like him, but shadow required more than just fancy ars-artifice or brute power: it needed a mind that could see all subtleties. _Magic level two... Hmm, I'm unable to use the best frost ars, while the other ones wouldn't even dent Suzaku's armor...there, see he has already begun to charge the sword with level two...shadow is forbidden, so that just leaves-_

Before Lelouch could continue his thoughts, a blank-faced Suzaku had charged forward, with all the speed that his title bore, and Lelouch fought to meet it with his own. Their clash sent sparks of stray ars to glitter the air, before the two duelists began the dance of their swords.

"..._But yes, it is generally acknowledged that physically, the Son of Thunder is the top-notch, and he's practically unbeatable even among the entire current body. Plus, he's got the power of Ki, so a formidable -maybe even fearsome - opponent overall when it comes to weapons. In a wrestling match, the Prince of Shadowfrost wouldn't stand a chance..."_

_"...it's amazing to see Lelouch last the first ten seconds, what with his _amazing _stamina and all, ha ha..."_

_"...of Shadowfrost has got the magical advantage, do remember IdolWatchers that this is not a duel with swords, but also with magic, and that includes all the tools at their disposal. It's good to know the Prez has limited it to Magic Level Two, because if not, we would've seen the legendary 'Black Hole' a lot of fangirls have claimed him to have..."_

_"...even generally acknowledged by the instructors that they work best side-by-side, not against-"_

_"Whoo, I can feel the seithr rippling even from way out here. It's making me tingle, eh, IdolWatchers? It's like seeing two titans fight, well mini-titans, but..."_

Deflect, deflect, parry, duck, miss swing, twist, spin, deflect,deflect, jab, spin, jab... The ritual of swords continued, and Suzaku's gut twisted upon seeing Lelouch's struggle to catch his breath. He could almost hear the gasps, but his friend continued to attack, showing not a single ounce of ars.

At the back of Suzaku's mind, he was puzzled. This was not how Lelouch worked. He should've seen a hint of icicles, cold of ice, or worse, tendrils of shadow converging on him. (even though he knew Lelouch had been forbidden to use shadow) As it was, it was only Suzaku's lightning-wreathed magic that was steadily battering the other youth's fighting stamina, already weak from the get-go, with small jolts every time the swords met. Lelouch was practically looking like an oddly-striped tiger with all the marks on his clothes.

Well, he was holding back a bit, maybe, Lelouch was doing the same? Suddenly, Suzaku had a thought: maybe Lelouch had learned powerful ars recently that he wasn't able to use because of the restriction? All further speculation was halted when the youth saw his friend stumble after a parry, falling forward slightly before regaining balance. _Time to end it, I guess. _Suzaku reverted back to his original stance before striking, attacking below Lelouch's guard to knock him back with a decisive stab.

At least, that was his intention before he suddenly felt as if his muscles had literally atrophied at that very moment. All energy he'd sought to use seemed to have left him, as he watched, with sudden understanding, sheets of transparent ice encase his body from his chest going outwards in a slow crawl. In mere moments, a sheet of ice encased Suzaku's body, save his head, which the youth used to stare at Lelouch.

"Got...you." Lelouch gasped, falling forward at last, thrusting his sword through the ground then leaning on it, trying to speak through the blood roaring in his head. "Quite a simple...basic ars...but one you failed to see...a gambit that paid off..." Suzaku smirked, shaking his head somewhat helplessly. It was almost comical to see his own body frozen in his initial fighting stance.

"You got me, Lelouch. I was wondering when your ars would kick in. Just goes to show how everyone overlooks even the most basic of things," Suzaku sighed. Lelouch snorted, his gaze still pointed at the grass, his beating still pounding like a taiko through his chest.

"Just like you Lelouch. This is a basic ars you know." Shocked, the youth looked up to see the sheets of ice encasing Suzaku explode, the tiny icicles falling like snow to the ground. Suzaku stood, having immediately thrust his sword into Lelouch's face, who only chuckled. Giving in to his body, he let the sword go and fell back on the ground, propping himself up on his arms while grinning at his friend. "Very well, you win, Poster Boy. I give up. The duel is yours – but I can't say it's a complete victory for you, especially for two things." Suzaku followed Lelouch's glance at the crowd that stood with mouths agape, all excepting Milly who was nodding her head in satisfaction.

Knowing what his friend implied, Suzaku let the sword fall, allowing it to dissipate back into seithr as he remarked, "Well, Prez has been looking to invite you since...last week? But you seemed so occupied by the Gear attack that you always left before she could announce it, well, "properly" like she said. And besides, it's only a trip to the sea. You need to lighten up, you know!"

"Thanks," Lelouch murmured.

"And...the second thing?" Suzaku wondered, brow furrowed. "I don't-"

Suddenly, a single, sharp spike of ice, combined from all the ice that had been on the ground, shot up behind Suzaku. It caught the back of his clothes, just enough to carry him six feet into the air, his legs dangling helplessly. Lelouch, having caught his breath, stood up with a sigh, looking at Suzaku whose face was appropriately angry. "Secondly, you shouldn't leave stray ice around on the field, especially if an enemy can use it to his advantage. Dispelling 101, Suzaku, please review." Lelouch bowed twice, once to Suzaku, who had dispelled the ice and landed after an embarrassed huff, and then to Milly, who had dispelled the duel circle and was clapping her hands.

Both boys shivered upon the feeling of splashing water that came upon them next as they felt their sores and tiredness wash away from Shirley's ars. Lelouch turned to thank Shirley, who rebuffed him when she puffed up her cheeks and yelled "Idiots" before running off in righteous indignation. Milly cackled, in a manner which spoke of a job well done, before turning to speak with the boys.

As Milly congratulated them, provoking the taciturn Lelouch into a frenzy of indignation, Suzaku had a bizarre buzzing in his ears. He cocked his head, staring into the crowd, catching the red-maned Kouzuki's sudden movement as she too twisted her head into the direction of the copse of trees beyond Open Field Two.

He was followed by Lelouch, who had ignored Milly's last question and laid a hand on Suzaku's shoulder, his other hand pushing his glasses up.

"What's the matter, you two?" asked Milly.

"Run. The students, have to run, Milly-san. Everyone..." Suzaku managed to breathe out, clenching his fists. Beside him, Lelouch turned to address the President of the Student Council. "Milly. It's a Gear."

An explosion followed, startling and shattering the trees, the atmosphere, and the crowd of students, who all started to disperse into panic-stricken waves.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still figuring out setting details as I go, but I've got plot and elements (crossover and Code Geass) already lined up. Any questions? You could put it in PM or review, I'll try my best to answer. Thanks for reading!<p>

Merlin out.


	4. Trailblazers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"A Gear?" Cecile Croomy repeated, mouth agape and hands poised over the keyboard in front of her. "Th-there was a Gear outbreak, Lloyd?"<p>

"Indubitably, yes," replied the Earl of Pudding, his head poked into the laboratory's portable fridge to search for his favorite food, his namesake. "Blasted thing. Scared nearly all of the research staff over at New 'shino. Didn't get a glimpse, I wonder what level it is? Ah," he ejaculated, smiling when he finally procured the dish. He walked over to the mini-bar, reaching for the knives.

"Really? Did you send a report to the local defense force?" Cecile said, scrambling from the chair, wringing her hands.

"Er...no?" The two engineers looked at each other in silence. One with frank incredulity, the other blank. A glare crossed Cecile's face for but a second before she dashed for the video-comm, initiating the ars-connection to the Britannian local army.

"Well, I'd wager someone else reported it already, it was like what, ten minutes ago?" A growl seemed to escape from the woman. Having cut a slice, he placed the rest of the pudding inside the fridge. He then turned to pour himself heated tea. "Do you think the Prince will mind that his research post was attacked-?"

"Yes!" shouted Cecile. "Er, yes...this is Dr. Cecile Croomy from the Special..." The Earl shrugged.

Lloyd carried the tray, eyes squinted in thought towards one of the empty research terminals, knocking away the keyboard and placing his food on top. He continued to speak, rubbing a sugar packet on top of the mug of tea, "It's mighty inconvenient for that thing to blow up, and right on top of our own post too! It's a darn shame Order headquarters posted themselves on the Osaka sector. The army would make a case of us not requesting Knightmare guards, but who in the world expects a Gear outbreak right here in the middle of the Eleventh Sacred Preserve? Wait- huh... that's the second time this year. Strange." The Earl cocked his head, sipping his tea.

"...thank you, we appreciate your help." Cecile sighed, pushing the end button on the screen. She sat in thought for a while, before pushing another button to connect to a number on the mainland. In response to her superior's musings, Cecile remarked, "It is strange, come to think of it. There hasn't been an outbreak in five years, one wonders about the stability of the present Gears."

"Oh, those mysterious creatures. Such a scientific conundrum. Even ars cannot pierce the hide of their mystique." The Earl pressed a key on the terminal next to him, then pressed a few more to bring up something on the screen. "...Well, Cecile, the statistics do seem to be agreeing with your train of thought." He took a piece of the pudding. "The Order's statistical surveys worldwide show a marked increase – even if its barely 0.99% - in Gear activity since the last year. The world's greatest minds must be _desperately_ at work to unravel the pattern here. Personally, I don't think there's any. Not when I have my Lancelot to perfect!" Lloyd chortled, stifling his laughter behind a draught of tea.

"...please extend our greetings to His Majesty. Thank you," For the second time, the comm screen blinked to nothingness, causing Cecile to slump back in her seat. "Gears, huh?" She stood, apparently to imitate what her superior had done, and walked over to the fridge. "I wish there were more data on them..."

"Hmn, yes, that was the subject of your graduation thesis, was it not, Cecile?" Lloyd asked through a mouthful of pudding. He gulped upon seeing the dangerous glint in the woman's face. "I apologize...hehe...Well, anyway. So far, three centuries of scientists', mathematicians' or ars-theorists' efforts have yielded little fruit, and I doubt we will unravel it as long as they exist. And unless they find a way to successfully dissect or preserve a Gear body, or create a successful analytical ars, or finally figure out how they're producing that much magical output without utilizing surrounding seithr, I'm afraid we can only focus on ways to suppress them. And _that _is what's more important to me." He placed a hand inside his breast-pocket to retrieve a data-device. He held it out for Cecile to take.

In answer to Cecile's quizzical look, the Earl replied, "The results of our unfortunate staff's research. That is the culmination of six months." He sighed, patting his mouth with the wipe-cloth. "And _not _nearly enough! Ffagh!" He slapped the cloth on the empty tray.

Cecile ignored the mild outburst, looking forlornly at the device in her palm. "Are those guys okay, I wonder?" Lloyd glanced at her, clucked his tongue, and scrupulously chose not to answer.

)()()()()()()()(

Nothing made sense anymore. To Kallen Kouzuki, that dangerously came close to an understatement.

Here she was, waiting her turn as patiently as any other aspirants for syncing, after which then she would be done for the day, returning once more to a home she wished so much could be blown up by stray ars. It was a melancholic pain that haunted the young, red-haired woman, as she watched that stuck-up Lamperouge emerge from the white test Knightmare.

It would've been her turn inside, but the instructors had to calibrate something for some reason. Kallen sighed. Her thoughts were a mess. She wasn't sure she could even sync; there were so many things flitting through her mind.

Like that letter she'd received over a month ago. There'd been no followup, but the threat borne by that single, innocent-looking blue envelope seemed to follow her everytime her glance brushed against it in her bedroom.

Or the fact that "that woman" was becoming more and more obnoxious, spending every sleeping hour of the night gallivanting in the pleasure districts of this misbegotten "sacred preserve" – what a joke!

Kallen gritted her teeth. A commotion to her left caught her attention, and an unamused eyebrow lifted to see a gaggle of students in the crowd put their cellphones to their ears and talk. She grimaced at the hint of ars-casting that filled the air, she looked- ah, there, those two "idols" were at it again. She wondered what in hell's name a duel between those two would serve, other than to instigate childish prattling and tittering among the girls in her class... She'd been unamused and made her feelings known to the fanboys who'd dared make a club of her.

She smirked, perhaps for the first time on that day. Oh yes, that had been quite a satisfying experience. Those fearful faces, the broken bones, the torn flesh... Then she caught herself holding that thought, and she inwardly flinched, banishing that alien, stupid thought to the back of her mind. She wasn't like that! No, she wasn't like that at all! _The envelope. _Damn those guys!

She largely ignored the duel happening in front of them, as far as she was concerned, those two could wag their swords as much as they wanted, like proud little boys with their wooden sticks. Kallen sniffed, crossing her arms in front of her, as if a cold air had settled on her body. A childish bout, with no relation to her.

The young woman looked at the Knightmare, standing patient among the gaggle of instructors and technicaians surrounding it. Lines of tubing had been inserted into it from a black, rectangular box to the side, and ars runes glittered about its frame like butterflies. Kallen blinked, recalling how she had once broken the foot of a test Knightmare when she'd just been first year, all young and innocent of mind, unknown to the sheer inanity of her world at present. That had been the first time she had been seen to have a smattering of Ki powers, part her legacy as one of the "last Japanese". Now that was being a bit melodramatic. There were quite a number of her people left, scattered in their desolate homeland, serving as knights, mages, or simple men and women, even if they were close, almost coddling scrutiny as "Elevens".

A headache seemed to come over her then, a burning pain that assaulted the sides of her head. She lifted a hand to her face, looking down and bearing it, aware of the constant buzzing that now resounded like angry, insistent bees in her ears. _What the hell is this?_

_There, that feeling! Is it-?_

_Oh shit!_

Her head shot up, casting her frantic glance all around the Field, finally zeroing in on a spot beyond some trees in the distance. Her eyes narrowed, hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to encounter another, right here, in the only place she felt safe from those...

Alas, nothing really made sense anymore, as the unearthly wail of a Gear shattered the lazy peace of an Academy afternoon. Kallen bared her teeth in an uncharacteristic gritting.

She watched as that Kururugi started to dash away from the screaming, panick-struck crowd, right in the direction of the roar, a dinky sword in hand. She licked her dry lips, hands clasped and trembling in front of her as she fought to take a step forward.

"Everyone, please make your way as quickly as possible within the inner shields of the Academy, maintain a modicum of order, please! Attention: there is a current Gear situation, please make..." The magnified voice of the big-breasted president of the student council droned beyond her hearing as she began to walk in the same direction as Kururugi, her feet strangely drawn to the danger that lurked beyond the trees.

"Kouzuki? Kouzuki!"

She blinked, her misty vision of the trees suddenly taken up by a pair of angry, frozen orbs of amethyst. Kallen gulped, hearing as if through a far distance some words being spoken to her as something tugged at her clothes from behind. She was vindicated to find her voice was still there.

"...Go...I have to go...kill...er-"

"This is no time to be a fucking hero, Kouzuki!"

"You're one to talk, Lulu."

"I've got no time for that right now, Milly! Take her inside now!"

"All right, alright, let's go, Ms. Kouzuki. Let's leave it to the _heroes _who can't even wait for the real knights to come!" She heard a sound that sounded something between a snort and a growl, before she shook her head and really _looked _at the conceited Lelouch Lamperouge who was still scowling in front of her. "Why can't I go and help, huh? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No, but-"

"Then let me go, frost-butt," she moved to extricate her wrist from his hands. _How did she not feel his touch? _"In case you forgot, I've always got you beat in the sync tests!"

"This is a life-or-death situation, and I don't believe you grasp-" Lelouch blew a long breath, before finally letting her hand go. She watched him fix the President's eyes with a glare. "Whatever happens, Milly, take care of everyone." Then he ran, following his friend into the cacophony that was happening in the woods. She made to move, deftly dodging the stunned president's grasp, before she had a cold feeling on her wrist.

She looked down, eyes widening, to see ice form around her wrist. _That fucker! _She moved her hand over it to dispel it, before the other too was engulfed by the still-growing mini-glacier. "The hell you can do that to me, you-" She made to move her feet to dislodge the ice, but belatedly remembered the nature of his ars, causing her to be bound, hand-hand-and-foot, by ice. Losing her balance, she fell to the earth, face as furiously red as her trussed-up hair.

"Those two...really are idiots," remarked a despondent Milly as she cast a mobility ars on Kallen's body, causing it to levitate a few inches above the ground. "Well, let's not have their 'sacrifice' be for nothing, Ms. Kouzuki. Up we go." She once again tried to free herself from the ice, but found that the bastard's ars was as rigid as his personality. _But- no, I can't give up so quickly! Not this time, Lelouch! _She tried and tried again.

)()()()()()()()(

Lelouch's pursuit of his fearless, heedless friend was helped by an ars he cast when he was free of that damn girl: a small exertion of seithr, conversion to his favored element, forming a suitable shape. It looked like a small surf-board, jagged around the edges, and he commanded it to a space in front of him. He was still a far ways off from the trees, and he quickly buried the open grass in front of him with a blanket of snow.

He got on his construct, testing his weight on it for a fraction of a second, before commanding it skate him across the field to where his friend was preemptively engaging the monster.

The Poster Boy could really be a handful, Lelouch thought. Before Milly or anyone could react to the alarm that sounded from within the academy, Suzaku had taken one of the instructor's practice swords, before running towards the trees with all the power the Ki in his legs could give him.

It was not like Lelouch did not know inklings of the extent to which Suzaku would push himself for the sake of his "goal". Whatever had happened had utterly given the boy a single-minded obsession with destroying Gears. This one in Ashford would not be his first kill, even as a mere aspirant. He shook his head. _Best not to reminisce during a combat situation. _His next thought was to check up on Nunnally, but-

Lelouch moved with cold purpose after passing through the trees. _Damn all Gears should something happen to Nunnally now. Please be safe..._ So praying, he activated all defensive ars, one to provide a quick, but weak shield of ice to prevent a stray projectile from hurting him, another, more complex one which would encase the target Gear inside an illusion of its worst fears should he be assaulted by "life-threatening" ars. It was shadow magic, true, he knew he had precedent here.

The sounds of battle weren't foreign to him, and he followed it to where he saw the uniform of his friend flash briefly before him before disappearing, followed by the form of a monstrous appendage crashing through the tree, before quickly withdrawing with a flash.

"Suzaku!" he shouted, ducking through the trunks as cautiously as he could. "What level is it?" Suzaku had terminated Gears, true, but they had been low- or first-level, only having weak magical potential and mostly holding just superhuman physical attributes. Dangerous, nonetheless, but not as much as a high-level, which had single-handedly decimated an Order base in Kyushu.

Suzaku's quick answer came as if from a far away place, coming in bursts of chatter followed by an angry roar and the crash of trees being felled and the sizzling of his friend's lightning magic. "It's- low-level- but- tough as hell- can't dent it- not yet, anyway-"

Lelouch peeked out from his cover to watch his friend's skirmish. The monstrous thing caught his attention first, a grotesque, misshapen mass that seemed vaguely humanoid, but was just as tall as a Knightmare with too-large, bloated arms ending in claw-tipped hands, an upper body which was just as big and broad, and legs which shouldn't have been able to support all that mass. Its hide was black scored with blotches of sickly green and the emerald haze seemed to follow its every movements, a hint to its identity as a Gear. All Gears emitted the same with varying hues of colors and was a tell-tale sign that the creature was not just any magical one but a Gear. Finally, a disgusting, ugly face revealed itself from the bloated mass of its body, it didn't seem to have a separate head at all. Its great stature belied its ability, even as big as it was, it was still as fast on its feet as Suzaku, who Lelouch saw was using every ounce of his Ki-given speed to dodge the creature's quick, brutal swipes with its hands.

As for his friend, Suzaku still held the iron determination in his face, jaw set and eyes alight with a fury he had rarely seen before. This was a Suzaku who would kill, no matter the cost. Lelouch narrowed his eyes before he ducked back into his cover, forming up a scenario in his mind. He took a deep breath, seeing the creature in his mind's eye, debating alternatives, and choosing from the right outcome.

A crash alerted him to another tree being felled by the creature's rampage. Lelouch rubbed his fingers in a fit of nervous anticipation, but after closing his eyes briefly, his mouth thinned and began reciting the words to his chosen ars.

With a brief exertion of seithr, a small buzzsaw made entirely of ice appeared in midair in front of him, its shape broken and refined as the skirmish raged on behind Lelouch. The youth took loud, steady breaths, concentrating on the shape, the sharpness, and above all, its physical power. _Lelouch had seen, in his mind's eye that the monster's power came solely from, came solely from its hands, no hint of ars, but brute strength, a power that could overcome his friend's, in time, for Gears were inexhaustible, relentless, and it eventually Suzaku would fall..._

Trusting his instinct to guide him, Lelouch swiftly emerged from cover, pointing his finger at the Gear which had fortunately turned its back to him, its arms stretched quite fortuitously.

"Suzaku, watch out!"

With the sound of keening glass, the saw shot out with the speed of a cannonball, spinning furiously through the air to embed itself against into the creature's shoulder (or what he thought would be its shoulder). The Gear yeowled, in what Lelouch hoped was one in utter pain as the ice bore itself into the hide, exposing blood and gore and marrow.

Suzaku, seeing his friend's handiwork, did not miss the opportunity, and using gravity as an aid, leaped up from the branch to dive his lightning-wreathed sword into the junction of its arm.

The would-be knight stared into the ugly, misshapen features of its face as it bared its mouth at him, breathing out a foul, putrefying odor that hooked its way inside his nose. Suzaku pushed on relentlessly, ignoring the bits of the creature that flew at his clothes, at his face, and with his own battle cry, followed the sword through. The ice saw spun through to dissipate behind him, and the creature's bloated arm fell lifelessly to the ground.

The youth took the chance to disengage, retreating into the upper canopy of the trees and watching the Gear carefully. On the other side of the field, crouched beneath a bush, Lelouch did the same, evaluating the effect of his first phase.

The Gear lumbered in place, for once docile in action. It stared down at the stump of its arm, in which the bleeding had been quickly halted through the massive regenerative capability of its species. What happened next elicited a groan from the youth as he began casting another ars.

Suzaku watched as the creature stooped to pick up its lost arm, before holding it up to the stump. He watched, horrified, as the skin seemed to meld together bizarrely like clay, and after a few moments, the fingers of the severed arm began to flex. He then saw that Lelouch lost no time in pressing their attack.

A medium-sized cerulean ars circle appeared below the creature, and quickly long, sharp, fine stalagmites of ice shot out to impale the creature's hide below the waist, holding the creature from all sides of the circle in place. The Gear, noticing, all but moved and some of the ice shattered. But just as quickly, more shot out to take its place, keeping the creature within the circle.

Now the creature seemed annoyed, growling as it used its arms to break the rapidly reappearing ice. Yet another circle appeared outside the other, producing a fine mist that started to materialize ice on the Gear's hide itself.

Temporary sealing using ice as a physical medium, Suzaku saw. What was needed then was a way to distract the creature before it would exert its best to leap out of the circle. Summoning the little fire ars he knew, the youth threw a fireball at the creature's head, causing it to look up at him in fury. Suzaku locked eyes with it fearlessly, while the creature was slowly and inexorably immobilized within sheets upon sheets of ice. Its last look of rage was frozen behind a transparent veil as Lelouch's final glacier crashed over the Gear. The circles below it stopped revolving, seeming to solidify into solid circles of ice.

For a few moments, all was still as the two would-be heroes watched the Gear cautiously. Then, Suzaku was the first to relax as he leaped and pirouetted over the creature's head to land a ways from Lelouch, who was rubbing his hand vigorously.

"At first I didn't want you to come...but then I didn't expect for the creature to need to be temporarily stopped using a seal." Suzaku said, wiping the perspiration from his face. He let the lightning ars placed on the borrowed sword fade. He noted that the other boy's eyes were still fixed on the Gear. "Quick thinking as usual, Lelouch. I-"

"Suzaku. Be ready."

Suzaku's battle sense, which had been muted after the creature was sealed, flared up again, and he quickly re-infused lightning magic into the sword as he turned to face the Gear, listening as the sounds of cracking ice began.

He noted Lelouch falling back behind him, thanking his friend for that attempt, though it failed, and hoping for another, better plan. He kept his eyes locked on the creature's back as he went into his stance. The cracks snaking up and down the glacier multiplied, and then some more, before it shattered into many luminescent pieces.

While they were in the air, the pieces were ordered by Lelouch to assault the creature, and so the different, spiky parts impaled themselves feebly on the Gear's hide. The newly freed Gear ignored that as it started to charge at his friend, who readied himself without charging. _This is a gross miscalculation. I hate Gears. To be as unpredictable as this – quite formidable creatures. _Before he could execute another phase in his plan though, halting the cantrip he had been in the process of beginning, he paused, eyes widening disbelievingly. _What kind of power is that?_

He felt it, a great drawing of seithr, sucking in most of the particles in the air. Lelouch could feel the seithr dissipating, like water hurtling through a drain. What was-? He looked quickly at his friend, after realizing something. In three seconds, the creature would reach Suzaku.

Three... He dispelled the protective ars on him, but instead of reducing it to seithr, he held its effects on hand, for a second.

Two... He thrust out his arm towards Suzaku, sending the ars over to him instead.

One...A protective shield of ice immediately appeared, not enough to defend against whatever it was, of course, but enough for his purpose.

The sudden appearance of the ice startled Suzaku, forcing him to disengage in the brief moment of unbalancing instead of meeting the Gear's charge straight on. He quickly saw that it bore the marks of Lelouch's ars, but what was his friend thinking? Glancing around, he sensed strong ars being sent in his direction, and only then did he understand.

Crashing through the trees, a loose, unstable glob of fire ars flew, before crashing into the side of the Gear with enough impact to create a huge explosion, knocking back both boys from the shockwave generated. Suzaku was first on his feet, glancing around warily, while Lelouch looked in the direction of the ars' source. The latter was already sure what that was, from what he'd felt when the ars had been charging.

"Suzaku!" He shouted. "We've got to distract it! Start up your own seal, hurry!"

After the flames had subsided, the Gear's figure emerged, alive, but not unharmed. Several flames lingered on its burnt body, with its damaged left arm all but obliterated from the elbow downward, with numerous open sores having appeared all over its body. It grunted weakly, waving its arms around impotently. Several circles immediately materialized below it, one cerulean and the other violet-blue causing shards of ice and columns of electricity to erupt, enraging the Gear further.

At the outskirts of the trees stood a white Knightmare. Inside was Kallen Kouzuki, who ignored all the voices that surrounded her: the protestations, the threats of dismissal, all the yelling. She grinned despite the pain that now racked her body; all the effort of concentrating on that single ars had been enormously taxing. She glanced at the sync rate beside the display screen in front of her, relishing it, before she prepared another spell. The Gear had stayed immobile in her sights, and that was just fine to this student-aspirant.

Outside, the Knightmare's engines began sucking in seithr again, fueling the sakuradite that empowered the user within. A bright red circle appeared in front, whirling dangerously, before a big, round ball of fire began to charge at its very center. Inside, Kallen's world shook and her body heated up to dangerous levels, enough to cause her to become giddy with it as she held the ars a little bit longer, looking at her crosshairs to confirm, before launching it.

The fireball shot forward, perfect in form and shape now, fueled by the tenacity of its caster. Behind it, the Knightmare seemed to deactivate, Kallen Kouzuki toppled, her remaining consciousness used to see if she'd been on target.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku barely had time to cancel his seal before dashing sideward, grabbing his friend by the arm and making a forward jump as far and high as he could without looking back. The heat that licked at his back was an indication of how close they had been, and of how powerful the ars was.

Behind him, Lelouch adjusted his glasses in shock as he watched the Gear being literally obliterated into ash as the fireball exploded outward in angry, fiery tide, consuming a whole copse of trees and leaving nothing but barren, burning ground in its wake.

The rest of the Academy would look at the leftover crater in shock and awe for days to come, even long after the Gear's scant remains had disintegrated naturally a day after its blazing demise.

* * *

><p>AN: A broken ankle can do wonders with productivity.<p>

Merlin out.


	5. Lazy Days

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>Within the halls of Ashford Academy, two friends marched purposefully through doors and corners and seas of girls who parted like awed water at their passing. One was wearing a simple white upper shirt, his coat having been ruined in the previous hour, the other wore a gloomy, contemplative frown on his face. On each youth's right arm was a burnished copper-red bracelet, glowing periodically like a thrumming heart.<p>

"...all the same, it's too dangerous for anyone, gender be damned, to pilot a Knightmare all on their own! We're not cadets of the Order. If circumstances had been against her, she would've been struck down by a fate worse than death!"

"Now, she did help us in the end, Lelouch. It was her choice to go out and help, and I think she did know what the consequences would be. In fact, I'm looking at it quite differently. I think her performance showed that she'd make a great Knight, should she choose to pursue it. I don't think I've ever synced that fast with a Knightmare outside of a combat situation like that."

"That girl's too volatile for her own good. She's almost like a Gear."

"Lelouch."

"...I apologize. But surely you would see that such behavior only lends an impression of a severe mental imbalance, a recklessness that, huh, seems to be prevalent in almost all humans with the power of Ki."

"I think you're just angry her ars was able to overcome yours."

"Well, she is adept in fire, Suzaku. She can obviously break through a simple restraining cantrip like that if she put her mind to it."

"But I don't think you expected her to, right? Admit it, man."

"...Did you miss my thinly veiled insult of your race back there?"

"No, but you weren't exactly being your cautious self back there, Lelouch. I said it an hour ago, but thanks for coming to my aid. I don't know how I would have handled that skirmish, even though the Gear was supposed to be on the weaker side."

"Guh... You still insist on saying those embarassing things...Well, don't expect me to cover up for your impulsiveness in the future. I can't be there all the time. Plus, I have Nunnally to think about."

"How is she, by the way? Did you call her?"

A pause. Hesitant. "She's fine. I've heard the Ashfords have requisitioned Britannian Knights to defend all of their institutes, isn't that funny? Did you remember that scuffle months ago, when that Colonel Gottwald wouldn't stop clamoring for the Ashfords to accept military-"

The two had pushed open double doors leading to the waiting hall outside the infirmary, where their eyes met those of the President's, who rose from a bench to greet them.

"Prez?" "Milly?"

"What are you boys doing here?"

"We..." The two friends looked at each other. "we were tasked-"

"Ordered, Suzaku. Can't leave that out."

"Right. We were ordered by the instructors to see how Kallen-"

"-the fellow troublemaker," Lelouch interjected, walking to the right to glance at Milly from the side. Milly saw the Sealing Bracers on their arms, causing her to smile.

"-is doing, as part of our punishment. How about you, Milly-san? Did your father-?"

"Nope, I don't need to be prodded by grandpa to wish an underclassman well, especially the one who saved us all from that dreadful, horrible Knightmare! Why, I simply couldn't go another day without expressing my thanks! To put herself at such a terrible risk – why I simply couldn't do that – and there she was bravely putting her all..." Milly explained, looking like she was affronted.

"Oh," was the only thing Suzaku uttered, while Lelouch sneaked a _hmph _out of Milly's sight, which unfortunately was not missed by the President.

"And also, this is a chance for me to land another member of our esteemed council. I wanted to invite her to our sea trip." Both youth's shoulders slumped, with even Suzaku shaking his head like Lelouch.

"What is it with you, Milly, and your obsession with recruitment? I know 'secretary of fun' is an obviously arbitrary rank assigned through your caprice-"

"Did she agree?" asked Suzaku. Lelouch shot his friend a look of disdain, before walking past to glance into the doors of the infirmary proper.

"Unfortunately, no. She's still unconscious, but the nurse says she's been stabilized," Milly answered, in a hushed tone now. "Seithr withdrawal, poor dear. She says they haven't had a case like that in the Academy since the outdated Glasgows were still used. We can only hope Dr. Baldhead can help her recovery; he's supposed to be back here by the end of the day." At the mention of that doctor's name, both friends had a cold shiver run up and down their spine. Suzaku covered his mouth with his fist to cough lightly, while Lelouch cleared his throat, tugging at his collar nervously.

"Well, I'll be back when she's awake," Milly concluded, raising an eyebrow while looking between the two. "I'll tell her my own recommendation that the sea can do a marvelous thing to one's psyche. Gosh, I can't wait for this weekend!" So saying, she curtsied to them both and then exited out of the waiting hall. Suzaku's tiptoed to follow her, poking his head around the corner to watch her disappear around the next. Then he looked back at Lelouch. "She's gone."

"Thank the Emperor for small favors," remarked Lelouch, making an audible sigh. Suzaku followed his friend inside the infirmary, murmuring, "She did mention Dr. Baldhead wouldn't be back until later..."

"Really, Suzaku? Are you so trusting you would believe anything that cat says?" Lelouch retorted in a fierce whisper. He swallowed, ducking down near the first empty bed he saw and surveying the large room. "Damn this assignment." There was only one bed apparently occupied, halfway down the rows of beds on either side of the room, closed off by velvet-colored blinds. Suzaku nodded at his friend, and then they both walked swiftly down the middle towards where Kouzuki was.

"He's not here," came a sudden voice, and it caused the two youths to jump and yelp in surprise, Lelouch's reaching a high, grating pitch. Suzaku was quick to slap a hand on his friend's mouth, staring at Kallen's bed skeptically. Their heads whipped around to stare near-accusingly at the nurse-on-duty, who was attending to something in the closet and was raising her eyebrows at them.

"Nurse-san," said Suzaku in a relieved whisper, "We're just here to...look in on Miss Kouzuki for a while, then we'll be on our way."

"Make sure not to wake her, or I will be trapping you here until the doctor comes back. He sounded like he was in a particularly good mood," replied the nurse, already turning her attention back to the closet.

In two seconds, the two friends had shared a quick glance, two nods of understanding, then a grimace of camaraderie before turning to peek into the blinds surrounding Kallen's bed.

The red-haired woman was sleeping, they saw, with various tubes attached to her visible arm connected to a variety of machines to the side. Lelouch recognized it quickly enough, explaining for Suzaku, "I recognize this, looks like that sakuradite-feeding device an instructor mentioned a while back." As he spoke, periodic blotches of pink would appear on the tube connected to said device, slightly unnerving the Poster Boy.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Suzaku worriedly.

"Well, it's mostly to emulate the situation inside a Knightmare. It's not like it's feeding processed sakuradite right into her veins." The result of doing that was a quick, painful process leading to - not death - but mutation. "To be hunted down like a mere monster... She risked a lot to pilot that Knightmare. If not becoming a wraith encased inside a Frame, then she'd have become a ghoul, losing all rational thought and bearing." Lelouch shivered, casting his gaze back down on the sleeping patient.

The two spent some moments in silence, merely looking at her.

At length, Suzaku breathed out a short gust of air, tapping Lelouch on the shoulder. They bowed to the nurse, who waved at them over her shoulder, before leaving the infirmary. Just as they were about to clear the threshold of the infirmary, a cheerful, jovial, grainy voice boomed out behind them, freezing them in their tracks, "Well well, the doctor is IN! I heard we've GOT a patient!"

"Suzaku! That's unfair! You're not supposed to run faster! Damnit!" The two fled the area like beaten dogs.

)()()()()()()()(

The thought processes of one Lelouch Lamperouge, despite claims to the contrary by many of his close acquaintances, were not that hard to deduce. One needs to remember that above every qualification and category, he is but a youth, a teenager with his own wants and needs.

In this whole world, Lelouch desired only one thing, at present, and not subject to change, the safety of his sister. It would thus not be entirely unexpected for said youth to skip the entire day of class the next day after the incident to visit Nunnally. As the Institute was suitably far from the Academy, requiring two train rides and one jaunt through a busy part of the Preserve, it wasn't unreasonable for anyone to request a whole day.

Milly Ashford leaned over the balcony of her small clubroom in the Academy, letting the midday sun meet her vibrant, golden locks. Her work was temporarily forgotten on the paper stacks behind her. A set of tea, expertly brewed by one of the rare examples of perfect Gear servility, sat stewing beside them, untouched. What the Ashford was currently doing on this particular lunch break she held right before her eyes, a paper-thin pad which emitted the glow of ars.

A unique invention started up by one truant Lamperouge and completed by the genius Nina Einstein, this local positioning system used a peculiar sensory ars to track the user's wanted targets. In this case, Lelouch had theorized, during a particularly dreary, rainy Thursday afternoon, that any ars remaining on any human emitted their own identifiable sound-waves, in a manner similar to the global tracking system used by the Order, but using the "tone" of the ars instead of the person's biological information.

It was hampered by the fact that it was acknowledged by the ars-harmonic theory that some branches of magic could not emit sounds in any form, manner or degree, and fortunately it still was able to track actual sound-affecting ars, such as a simple voice magnification machine. Before Lelouch had left earlier that morning, the President had insisted that he make an announcement to the arriving students at the gate with that same ars, allowing him to be tracked through the pad in front of her.

Milly hummed a pleasant-sounding tune, skipping back to the shady shelter of the clubroom where the rest of the council were chattering in the lazy easiness of an after-meal session while "Sayoko", her personal assistant, cleaned up the bowls, glasses and plates from the table.

"Prez!" shouted Rivalz Cardemonde, waving from his seat beside the "newly inducted" member of the council, one Kouzuki. The redhead sat keeping her arms close, eyes deadset glumly on the table surface in front of her. Milly had thought the fiery-tempered (as that was what her fanclub had told her of the girl), tomboyish young woman would put up a bit of a resistance to the notion of being invited to the council, but somehow, she was proven wrong. There was friction, however, on the subject of a sea outing, on that Kallen had vehemently refused, raising the temperature of the room to a literal degree before Suzaku had defused the situation.

Well, she would concede the battle here, as she'd already won the war, brokered a truce and gotten the juicy terms of the treaty. She smiled at Rivalz, before pressing something on the pad. She caught Shirley sneaking a peek the girl thought was discrete at the pad, frowned thoughtfully at a Suzaku who was staring unabashedly at Kallen, and said her hellos to the rest of the men and women. She looked up from the pad, looking left and right, Nina had disappeared somewhere.

Lelouch had just reached Ashford Academy. Due to the increased security checkpoints between train routes, she rather thought that was early.

"Ms. Milly," said a dull, almost mechanical voice. Milly raised her eyebrows quizzically at the humanoid Gear dressed in a European maid's outfit, who kept its head bowed. "It is five minutes before classes shall resume," it announced.

"Thank you, Sayoko. You may retire." The Gear curtsied and left, asking no questions. Milly set the pad down on Nina's workbench, before waltzing to the rectangular drawing board set on one side of the room. All eyes, save for Kallen's were fixed on her figure expectantly.

"If our own vice-president can beg off of class without the slightest penalty," she began without preamble, "then we can certainly do so with the afternoon classes." This time Kallen did raise her head to look at her in surprise. "After all, we've still got a lot of ground to cover, if we are ever to make this trip to the Coast a memorable, ride we won't ever be forgetting. Let's make this fun, everyone!"

"Hear hear!" clapped Rivalz, who was followed by a general chorus of assent. Only a select few consisting of her "inner circle" sighed exasperatedly: the responsible Suzaku, the fussy Shirley, and Nina, whom she'd just caught trying to sneak back out of the clubroom after arriving just in time to hear the tail-end of her announcement. Kallen sighed and lowered her forehead to the table.

* * *

><p>AN: At first I thought I would never include any character from the crossover series here, but I relented in the form of Dr. Baldhead. To those in the know: "<em>N-n-nani ga deruka na?" <em>To the uninitiated, don't worry, he won't ever be but a name in the story. I hope. I mean, he's gonna be a pain in the rear to write.

Merlin out.


	6. Collision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from.**

* * *

><p>"Let's see now, what do we have... tell us Mr. Anchorman. Tell our most esteemed mastermind what the current situation is," a man placed a small radio device on the dashboard, before crossing his arms and staring at the driver on his side, a blonde bombshell of a woman, student council president of Ashford Academy.<p>

Milly met Lelouch's challenge with a sunny, almost brazen grin, as streams of the voices of people talking over the news station passed between them. Those warm eyes locked in an epic struggle with the cold, dull eyes of the Vice-President, the Prince of the Shadowfrost.

"'Level 3 Gear alert', now that's not promising. 'Advice caution'? Well, we shouldn't be ignoring that, eh? 'All travel discouraged.'" Lelouch made a tsk-ing sound, flipping the channels constantly. "If only they had issued the alert hours ago! 'Alert to everyone on the Preserve', 'special bulletin from the Sacred Order', 'Britannian local army encourages staying inside warded areas'...Even Nippon National advices caution, even for Ki wielders! Where's Suzaku when you need him...'Dangerous to be outdoors, advice restraint outside of the warded'- I guess it's too late for that!" The youth made a cutting motion with his wrist.

The stoplight had lit up, giving their van a go as Milly stepped on the pedal causing Lelouch, who was strapped to his seat by a multitude of belts, to scream in a high tenor while clutching onto the dashboard for dear life. The President eased up on the vehicle's speed after a while, during which she glanced behind her at the council members who had the ("Unfortunate," the Vice-President had muttered) opportunity to be driven to their destination by the esteemed Ashford. Each of them were in the same state as Lelouch, breathing hard and heavy in the aftermath of the g-force which rocked their systems.

"...It is really is too late for all that, Lelouch. We're halfway there now. So either shut that radio up, or you'll be _walking_ to the sea. Rest assured, this van will keep pace with you, and we _will _be holding an overnight in case you get us all late to start the party." After a tense moment, the Vice-President made a grumbling sound, reattaching the earphones into the device before plugging them into his ears. He crossed his arms almost like a petulant child before turning to face the window. Milly giggled when she chanced a glance at his expression, especially after it morphed into terror once they reached an almost obstacle-free highway.

)()()()()()()()(

Lelouch stepped cautiously onto the granular sand, taking another step, then another until he'd made an impression on the beach behind him. The breeze shifted, bringing a few grains into his face, with the ars-enchanted glasses preventing any from entering his eyes as they stared out into the vast blue horizon. He looked up and around over the bustling heads of the student council members, the action looking like he was stretching his neck. "It's certainly a good spot," he muttered grudgingly. Whatever her eccentricities, the Ashford heiress knew how to pick a location well. It was as perfect a view of a beach as could be expected, clear cerulean, sand a golden-brown shade, and the sun as clear and hidden as a maiden's face behind her fan. "If only Nunnally were able to join us." His sister couldn't leave the Institute for any amount of time yet, not when they were in a turning point in their research to develop a seeing ars for the blind.

"Yeah, but you can bring your good memories of this place back to her. I think that's what's important, Lelouch," said a voice next to him.

"Waxing poetic, Suzaku? You Japanese sure know your aphorisms."

"N-no, that's not what I intended, I just wanted to try saying something cool, given the atmosphere you seemed to have." Suzaku shrugged, the sunlight catching his young, lithe muscular form perfectly. The Poster Boy was shirtless, wearing only white trousers and sandals. Lelouch looked at him, before pushing up his glasses with a cramped expression. A look of annoyance was gradually making itself known in the youth's expression, followed by exasperation and amazement.

"Speaking of the Japanese..." Lelouch looked pointedly at the load Suzaku was carrying. At present, the Son of Thunder was carrying the root end of a full-grown zelkova tree, perched right on top of his shoulder. And even with that, he looked as normal as he could be, as if he were but carrying a bale of hay. "Hm? What's wrong, Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

"No...it's..." Lelouch sighed, pushing up his glasses again. He was definitely doing a lot more of that today. "Is that the ultimate power of Ki?" he murmured. The image of a lithe young man carrying a tree of that size and weight was quite incongruous. He told Suzaku, deciding to switch topics, "Once again I question the necessity of having to bring a tree. A damned tree right in the middle of the beach!" They'd even hired a truck to carry the three trees they had uprooted from the Academy. Needless to say, even for this young man who indulged himself in luxuries from time to time, it was a bit too much.

"Now, now. It's what Milly wanted. Look at the bright side, now there's more than enough shade for everyone," Suzaku replied optimistically.

"Oi, Kururugi. How long are you going to just stand there? My feet are burning!" shouted a voice from behind. Lelouch chanced a look, and found himself once again, pushing up his glasses. Kallen Kouzuki was carrying the branch end of the tree with almost the same effortless ease as Suzaku, though was holding her end with two hands instead of one, and was glaring across its length at the two. Suzaku waved apologetically, shifting the tree and walking on forward.

When Kallen passed him, Lelouch bowed stiffly, "Kouzuki."

"What, Lamperouge? Do you want to carry the tree with your best bud?" asked Kallen.

"No, just gazing upon a marvel of human evolution. Truly, good lady, you are a paragon of the species," remarked Lelouch in a lecture monotone.

Kallen huffed, pushing the load forward. She was wearing a modest two-piece under a red jumper and shorts. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were complimenting me. But we both know better, eh ice-butt?" The two exchanged a heated exchange with their glares before Lelouch smirked and stepped away on the sand. He watched the two Japanese place the tree on a spot designated by Milly, pushing his glasses up again when Suzaku got to scooping up loads of sand to create a small crater with a shovel in mere seconds.

"Lulu." He turned to see Shirley holding a basket and several paper bags of food. She was smiling, a pair of blue sunglasses perched carelessly on her forehead. "Would you mind helping me-?"

Lelouch obliged, anything to stay out of the scrutiny of the President-turned-overseer, who was giving orders to the members left and right. He took the basket from Shirley and accompanied her to a place where he was told the next tree would be placed.

In time, all the preparations were completed, and Milly wasted no time to begin the actual party. Before that though, she had much to say about Lelouch's clothes.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, lingering near the farther tree, where most of the supplies were placed. He looked down at his outfit; formal, standard for excursions.

Milly, whose engaging figure could be seen quite clearly from her beach gown and the black two-piece underneath, gave Lelouch a look. He had no way of denying the intent of that look, but he still stubbornly returned it, lips pouted in a frown. "Lelouch, are you honestly wearing that... sweat suit in this weather? In this place?"

"I find the winds here quite refreshing enough, thank you very much," replied Lelouch, looking away from her to stare out at the horizon. "I don't intend to go over and swim, so don't worry yourself on that account. These are more than enough for my participation in this... 'event'."

"Then, what happens if some of the more rowdy bunch splash some water on you? In fact, what if water gets splashed on you? Hm?" pressed Milly.

In response, Lelouch spread his hands in front of him, producing a fine mist of ice that cascaded down on the packs of fish. He made a victorious smirk when Milly stalked off in a huff, muttering something about "punishment games" and "reckonings".

The party began in earnest, with games aplenty for most of the council, and bone-tiring, skin-scorching tasks for the unlucky rest. Lelouch kept out of the way for the most part, shadowing the same tree and merely keeping his eyes on the happenings. He thanked the stars that Milly seemed to have forgotten him, not knowing the reason why but glad nonetheless. She seemed to be too busy directing the games over near the water's edge, with Suzaku and some of the other Japanese kept to the side to play their own games. He knew he couldn't last in any game; it would just be another case of people sharing weary glances as soon as his "legendary" stamina kicked in.

The smell of the various burnt and roasted foods filled the warm, breezy air, causing Lelouch's eyes to droop. He'd volunteered to help in the preparation, but caught himself when he remembered that there wasn't a "proper" kitchen in sight, and he had a feeling Milly had known along that he wouldn't be useful. _That clever cat... _He shook himself, walking over to an empty barrel to sit on top. He watched as Suzaku delivered a devastating spike during some sort of bizarre Ki-volleyball, causing a mini-tidal wave to erupt, with Kallen's team reciprocating with a distracing splash that allowed the ball to land undefended. Over at another end, some people were dancing, with Milly joyfully changing partners after almost every moment, a flustered Rivalz looking put out for some reason. Shirley, Nina and a few other girls were further on the water, walking on top of the surface with the help of a few ice ars. He raised an eyebrow. Not too shabby work. He smiled briefly and cast his gaze about, slightly annoyed at the smoke that seemed to waft his way, fouling the pleasant, hot breeze and obscuring his vision, getting into his eyes even through the ars-enchantment on his glasses. Damn, maybe he should move to another place, somewhere quieter...

"Watch out!"

The cry rang out, and Lelouch woke up just in time to see the spherical projectile linger on the sky right before it dove into his abdomen.

"Guhah!" he cried out, instinctively causing a barrage of icicles to erupt from the sand around him. He stared at the offending ball, knocking it away as he struggled to stand, his hands on his waist.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Suzaku said as soon as he dashed over, upsetting a torrent of sea and sand. He reached a hand to help Lelouch up.

"Damn...Japanese legacy..." Lelouch said through a bracing haze of pain. He pointed at his friend, who was still looking at him with concern. "Was that...you...?"

"Partially...I mean, there was this face-off in midair, and seeing as I didn't want it to hit Chisa's face, I sort of just kicked it randomly, and-" Suzaku's explanation was cut off by an explosive blast of air from a sound ars that knocked him straight back and into the shoreline. He recovered to look at Lelouch in bewilderment, who had his arms stretched out, seithr sizzling in his palms.

A hush settled on the party, with most eyes turning towards the sudden burst of ars use. Lelouch averted his eyes, shifting uncomfortably, before he shrugged and turned away. He limped forward, hunched over, walking on and out of the party area.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku pursued him, stopping just behind him. Lelouch turned to look at him from over his shoulder. "Hm? Was there something else?"

"No, er, I mean, why're you leaving like that?"

A faraway look settled on his face for a brief instant, replaced by his normal, cold expression. "I'll just be walking over there," he pointed to some rocks on the far end of the shoreline. "-to shake off the pain. Tell the President not to worry. I shan't be long." With that, he restarted his walk, waving a lazy hand in goodbye.

Suzaku stared after him worriedly, before he clutched the ball and headed back to the others.

Lelouch's feet took him over the huge slabs of rocks and boulders matted by moss and inhabited by a smatter of birds that took flight when he scrambled over. He looked back after scaling a large, canine-shaped rock to see that he had come a long way, and before him was another swathe of rocky shoreline, the sand overrun here and there by outposts of stone.

On these he tiptoed across the flat-tops of the rocks, listening to the ebb and flow of the waves and the roaring undercurrent of the sea. He put a hand to his collar and loosened it, allowing the fresh, hot air to seep inside his shirt.

After a while he reached what looked another interruption: a pathway of stone that somehow led into a cove-like structure. He looked down and saw the sea crawling in between the rocks; should he need to cross, he would've had to get his shoes wet.

Good thing he had ars, and that he was a frost adept at that. Although the weak transformed ice melted quickly under the afternoon sun, they lasted long enough for Lelouch to skip over towards the opening of the cove, where he jumped on top of a high rock to attempt to peer inside. As he was about to cast an ars, he paused, looking back down the way he had just come. His footprints had already disappeared in the sand, swallowed by the tide-born winds. Lelouch adjusted his glasses, and after a muttered spell, a bright, violet glow appeared on his hand, allowing him to pierce the darkness beyond the entrance of the cove.

He was no spelunker, but he took care nonetheless, erecting the same ice barrier ars he'd put on Suzaku on that hectic day in case a predator made its home here. He kept his eyes on the floor below, looking for sudden holes or a protruding rock, only sometimes looking up to survey the natural stone walls that surrounded him.

Something caught his eye, or rather, something had been caught on the edge of his light. He focused, and his heart skipped a few beats when he saw a leg. A human leg.

He looked around at that instant, at first heedful of an ambush, before pre-casting an ars in his hand. He then looked back down, directing his light further so he could see the thing clearly. Slowly, the rest of the thing revealed itself, first another leg sprawled over the other, then a slim body, then arms folded in front of a chest, smatterings of mottled green hair, and...a sleeping face.

Lelouch blinked. His first thought was that it was a corpse, long abandoned inside this cove. But no, the chest was moving up and down, albeit at a very slow interval. So, not dead. He took note of the other features of the girl, for it was a girl, diminutive in stature with a slight figure. He stepped back to see the body in its entirety.

(He then noted, at some stubborn part embedded in the back of his mind, that the girl's ageless face seemed naggingly familiar, as if it were a mother long since thought lost.)

Well, conjencture could come later. His hand produced the cellphone from his pocket, while his eyes surveyed the darkness beyond the body. _One thing at a time, quite an unexpected discovery here-_

_**"Get out of my sight, Gear."**_

Before he could react to the imperious, echoing, unearthly voice, a blast of something hit Lelouch Lamperouge right in the face, and nothing was all that he could do before he felt himself being wreathed in hot air that pushed and stabbed and seared him, his skin seeming to shrivel before his very eyes, his consciousness descending into a spiral of neverending pain. In his lingering, waking moments, he saw green, and amber and white, and a face that was beautiful beyond imagining.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm wondering if she should require a personality shift like her <em>Anarchy <em>version...something to think about.

Merlin out.


	7. RE: Birth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>"Don't screw with me-!"<em>

Despite everything: the pain of being burnt alive, the sensation of falling down into an inescapable abyss, or the roar of primal fury that fought to escape his chest, Lelouch still held on to his indomitable will, his rejection of the reality that sought to consume him.

Unknown to him at that moment, Lelouch had achieved one of those obscure branches of ars, the rare form of resistance, which virtually made one immune to all ars and its residual effects. It required a lot of will detached from the inescapable prison of the body, or an extraordinary spirit that would not bend, no matter the magic. Either method led to the same effect: a total rejection of the offending ars, to the extent of nullification or complete reversal.

It had been the only thing to save him on this unfortunate day.

He blasted back into consciousness, and as if suddenly remembering to breathe, sucked in a huge breath. He gazed wildly around him, recent memory temporarily forgotten as he struggled to restore feeling back to limbs that would not heed his commands to move.

"_**Oh? You survived that command, Gear? Your level must be quite high. How tenacious. Die!**_"

Another blast, recalling the first one in his memory tore into his chest, but it immediately rebounded, sending a spark of yellow into the roof of the cavern. He heard a gasp. The impact caused a few rocks to fall around him. Memory returning, he focused on the voice, and raised his head to look at the girl-

_And she blazed in front of him, like a terrible sun, for one wanted to look away to spare one's self, but could not, for fear of losing this one chance altogether, and so he stared into amber orbs that shone brighter than any gem, on hair that writhed and coiled around her like sentient green snakes, on a visage so pure, so free of pain or fear, that he would do-_

He blinked once, his eyes refocusing on the girl- woman. She looked just as he remembered, save that she was awake now, and her eyes stared bewitchingly back, causing him to stand up, hands clutched over his head and chest.

"Who-?"

Another blast of pain hit him, centering on his legs, but he shook it off as one might a cat, and the ars fizzled into nothingness. He then caught sight of what was surrounding his legs below: one thin violet, transluscent circle that lent a glow to the darkness of the cavern.

"_**Are you a Perfected Artificial, then? Have they finally succeeded in remaking his bane?**_"

Most of what the girl said didn't sound in his ears like normal speech might, instead causing a ringing static sound as if from a radio. But his brain could understand well enough, though he had no answer to the woman's question.

The girl stepped close with the sinuous grace of a dancer, looking up into his face as he stood rooted on the same spot. Then she looked down, and Lelouch saw her trace the circle around him with her eyes. She gave a start.

"_**Impossible. That signature must mean you're a Pure. But-**_"

The words caused a pain that rang in his skull, and his mind pored through a dozen half-remembered lectures on non-human speech- And then she asked him, in words he could now understand, "Who are you, child?"

"I- I am Lelouch Lamperouge?" Why did he say it like that? "I... am Lelouch Lamperouge," he repeated firmly, in a voice he discovered to be hoarse.

"Lamperouge...I know not the name. A bastard? Who were your parents, boy? How long ago were you born?" The girl had put a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

At that, flashes of a memory long since relegated to the sentimental part of his mind he liked to share with Nunnally came before his eyes, visions of a great fire, of several women who were only there to take care of him and Nunnally, of anticipating Nunnally's birthday, of being surprised by the maids and Nunnally when he returned home one evening, on a particular day...

"I do not remember our parents. And I am but sixteen years of age, so calculate that on your own." Lelouch opened his eyes. He had recovered much of his glacial exterior. He made to push his glasses up, but found that they were not there. "We are the last of the Lamperouges. Their remaining retainers took care of us after our parents' death, possibly from some intrigue in the homeland or sheer accident, and we came here seeking refuge from the Ashfords, old friends of our family, after the last servant finally took leave from our service."

The girl tilted her head as if she did not believe him. Her hair cascaded from her shoulder like an emerald waterfall. "Know you then the Emperor? Or any of the Imperial family?"

The Imperial Court, now that was a strange thing to bring up. For him, the existence of the Britannian hierarchy was as a distant and overseeing entity, sharing the impression with many of the sons and daughters of Britannia who were not of noble blood. And most of all, though they idolized the Imperial Family or praised the Emperor every week on their national anthem, they beheld them only as such, idols or gods who lived in a faraway place.

For who could not? Great Frederick had united the world against the Gears. His descendants had ensured the Holy Britannian Empire's dominance over the sphere, through Ars and Knightmare. It was from them that the idea of the Sacred Order of the Guardians had been born, a world-wide coalition that subtly conquered the remaining kingdoms of the European Union and the Chinese Federation through its international members who owed no fealty to any nation, but to the world. It had been an idea of a previous Emperor to divide the world further through the Order's designation of the Sacred Preserves. And it had been Emperor Charles zi Britannia who had single-handedly foiled the Gaia terrorist group's attempt to start a massacre through a band of renegade Gears lured to the capital, impaling each of the Gear's heads on a pike for the national terminals to see.

"I know only the Emperor: immortal beacon, mighty conquerer, vanquisher of our foes, the protector of our purity," recited Lelouch from a litany in his memory. A headache seemed to form in his head. "All praise to him. All hail Britannia."

Something flashed in the girl's eyes, narrowing in anger or annoyance, he cared not. "I will have the truth from you yet. Take this chance to give it now, while my humor is better."

"I have no blasted idea what you're talking about, damnit, who are you?" The girl stepped past him, and he heard her dainty steps on the stone.

"Insolent child. You walk a delicate line towards endless suffering." Her footsteps seemed farther now, though Lelouch still could not cause himself to move. "I am not twisted, but should you displease me further, you will learn the lessons of pain. Though I cannot kill you, I can make it seem that you are."

Something cold splashed on him, and he shivered at the wetness that now seeped into his clothes. Immediately after an outburst of fire erupted from his back, but as he could not move, he found himself screaming at the sensation that was spreading through his body.

The woman watched from behind as the sick, red glow of the burning Lelouch filled the cavern. The flames died as the boy's cries subsided, and while he lay gasping and panting, naked as the day he was born, she placed a hand on the small of his back.

Lelouch straightened instinctively at the utterly alien sensation, it was a different kind of cold that wrought shivers through his body. He didn't even have the thoughts to mind his nakedness, nor of the strange ars that had prevented the fire from burning his skin, leaving him with but the sensation of having been burnt alive.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Sshh." The hand traveled up, down, left and right, into places he'd never shown to any other human, and down into places only he'd ever touched, and it made him grit his teeth, cursing all the while the fates for this predicament, cursing himself for having the foolishness to blindly enter a cavern without preparation.

"You have quite the stable illusion, Gear." The woman's soft, haunting voice said from the darkness behind him.

"I am no Gear woman. What madness have you?"

"You cannot fool these eyes; these eyes have seen much. And these see the illusions on you, the illusions you have set on yourself, to be able to pass for what is proper among the 'normals'." Lelouch stiffened when the girl's face popped up right in front of him, their noses almost touching. The girl stared unflinchingly at his face, and the boy's only reaction was a defiant glare. "You do not harbor a lie in _your _eyes, little one. Perhaps I am in the wrong. Mayhap your illusion is your reality, and will be a sad thing for you to throw away.

"You are interesting. I give you two choices. Walk away, and think on the illusion I am about to break, giving me your answer when you are able. Or refuse my intervention, and be sealed here in eternal ignominy until the world breaks."

"What nonsense do you speak? I am under no illusions mad woman! My eyes are clear to see!"

"Choose!" the girl said imperiously. "My favor grows weak. I do not want to choose for those that can choose for themselves, but if I must, then I shall."

"I do not know, nor do I trust you, woman. Prove yourself to me, before I make this fool 'choice' of yours."

"'Prove'? How utterly _human _you sound." She leaned in to press a hand on his chest, right over his heart. He felt its work rise as the coldness of her fingers seeped into his skin. "Poor Gear, to be so utterly deceived, to the point that your thoughts have been thoroughly corrupted. Very well, this choice I make for you. Do not make me regret it. Be ready." And then she kissed him.

He heard something break, and he realized it was him.

Down and down

and down he went

Past tumbledown shacks

and alleys of tarnished gold

and he saw

_The Imperial Palace, resplendent in its glory. Pendragon, it is said, will never age, nor ever die, until the last Emperor gives up his vow._

_Springtime, he thinks, and it is oh so pleasant to be out here in the garden-_

"No..."

_-and someone is there, together with Nunnally, his Nunnally, unchanging-_

_-and the sun smiles on their play, the innocence-_

_-it breaks his heart, to see her cry-_

"No!"

_-Prince Lelouch-_

_-am Lelouch vi Britannia-_

_He strides in full princely regalia, the purple mantle falling squarely on his shoulders. He fancies he hears their glances, as if he sees their chatter._

_He takes his place, sitting on the Royal Table, together with a throng of other Princes and Princes and their Mothers-_

"NO!"

_-someone congratulating him on his growth, soon he shall go to Europe, where he shall learn of the practicings of the Order-_

_-she's always talking to _him, _because it seemed that whenever _he_ is in the room, it is always _him_ she looks out for, _him _she only sees-_

_He is a looming presence, a titan in the guise of a man. Ever neutral, he never favors nor shows displeasure, should the youngest err or the eldest succeed-_

_-I am Lelouch vi Britannia-_

"I..."

_Who are you? Someone asks, and she is tiny with chubby hands and big, rounded eyes-_

_-and someone is there, together with Nunnally, his Nunnally, unchanging-_

_-it breaks his heart, to see her cry-_

"...know..."

_He barges in, all pretense and decorum and protocol forgotten. He strides into the throne room, his power blazing up and crushing the spirits of those who are there, save for _him.

_Why have I not been assigned the investigation? Conflict of interest be damned, this is my mother!_

_Leave._

_How could you do this, Father? You are the Emperor, you can still do something!_

_Worthless spawn. _

_Do you even care for Nunnally? She cries and cries everyday! Do you care for me? Did you care for her? Did you even love her?_

_Worthless..._

"HOW DARE HE?" Lelouch roared, breaking the connection. He was not in the Throne Room in Pendragon, he was not wearing his princely attire, he was not a Prince, but a man standing in a cavern, having kissed a brazen girl. "HOW DARE HE! He cast us away, for that! I am no fool, Father, and you take me for one?" His power blazed, shaking the roof and the foundations of the cove. The girl stood, unmoved.

Yes, he remembered now. How could he have forgotten? Such an insidious ars, to bind his memory at that very moment, making him lose himself! To make him forget that he was a Prince of Britannia, the First Son of Consort Marianne, one in a long line of heirs to the Grand throne of the eternal Empire! But more than that betrayal, he had forgotten that his mother had died. He had forgotten his purpose! He had been made to forget, to start anew, a veil so elaborate pulled over his eyes that it felt so real!

"The truth..." he murmured, eyes widening. He looked at the woman, who was waiting expectantly. "Was this the illusion you spoke of? That I had a past? If so, then I thank you."

"The silly memory seal wasn't the only illusion, dear _prince,"_ said she, emphasizing the term delicately. "It was never anything but a minor crutch to the true illusion. It was an illusion that you seemed to even possess, even before the seal."

"What? What are you talking about now?" Lelouch asked, echoing his past self's question.

"Look at yourself. Little Gear, there is no hiding from the truth."

A part of him dreaded any sort of revelation, for he knew, just as it felt unnatural for him to be feeling wings unfurling behind him, so did it feel brutally shocking to see darkened skin over his body, and claws that mocked him in their monstrous length. His breath hitched, and Lelouch shook his head in denial, seeking the woman's eyes.

"What have you done to me?"

"The truth. Your body knows it well, and even your human-addled mind cannot deny it. Welcome back to the living, little Gear."

"But no-" Yes. "This can't be-" It is. "You lie-" You know _you_ are lying. "I'm human." The word seemed alien to his lips, as foreign to him as the name Lamperouge was now. Belatedly, he discovered that he could move when he fell on his knees, tears of realization dwelling on his eyes. He looked up at the woman, whom he knew that despite looking every bit and inch like a woman, was hardly one, for now he saw what lay beyond, what was within.

"_**Do you understand now?**_"

He punched into the ground, finding it cave easily to his fist, growing cracks that spread like a tree into the cavern. A dozen different sensations came to him, but one emotion dominated: despair.

"_**Sometimes the greatest truths are the best to lie about.**_" Her honey-filled voice sounded distant. "_**I shall hear your answer after you've collected yourself. I have waited too long for someone like you.**_"

Only a single word escaped him as he pounded fist after fist into the cavern, causing the entire world to shake around him. Only one word that wrought fresh despair as he was slowly buried under age-old, sea-touched rock: "Nunnally..."

)()()()()()()()(

The rescue operation was carried out swiftly, with a heli being summoned to the scene of the devastation. Suzaku was first to find a trace of his friend, pulling him out after pounding aside the boulders on top of him with his fist.

He, and a number of other students in the council, was relieved to find his friend was unhurt.

They were surprised to find that he was awake.

"Lelouch, we're here. Help's arrived. Don't worry." A stretcher came, borne on the winds by a worried-looking Nina. A handful of able-bodied Japanese pushed aside some more boulders to clear a path. Kallen gave a war cry and shattered the biggest boulder with a well-placed kick.

His friend was whispering something, but Suzaku had no time to dally. Shirley had cast her trademark healing ars, but Lelouch still seemed too far gone despite having no visible bruises or marks on his skin. His head lolled from side to side as he was carried to the heli, overseen by a Milly who wore a cramped face.

"Suzaku..." He heard his friend whisper, and as he walked alongside the stretcher, he leaned in to his friend's mouth.

"Yes? Lelouch?"

"Nunnally..." his friend said faintly.

"She's fine, Lelouch. You don't need to worry about her."

"You are a fool, Kururugi... Always have been. Always will be-" And with that, the youth closed his eyes, succumbing to the sleep ars the medic had cast on him. Suzaku looked at the departing heli with a perplexed expression,

"Somehow, this wasn't how I pictured this day to end," someone remarked from the back. Looking up at the cloudy night sky, he had no choice but to agree.

* * *

><p>AN: Things seem to be entering the first phase. Thanks for reading.<p>

Merlin out.


	8. Dialogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>A jumble of papers fell on the table before him. Suzaku silently sneaked a glance from his work at Nina, before staring helplessly at the paperwork she had placed down.<p>

"Double time people! I know I should've had this finished last week while we were getting our preparations done, but now is not the time to dwell on the past! We should continue to work on the here and now!" Milly was shouting at the end of the long table. Rivalz picked up her cheer, followed half-enthusiastically by a few of the other members.

"Suzaku!" He nearly tumbled from his seat, instead allowing the pen in his hand to clatter from the ground. "No staring off into the distance!"

_"H-hai! I'm sorry, _" he quipped, nearly biting his tongue when he realized he'd just reverted to his native tongue. A giggle from across him made him glare at their source – towards Kallen Kouzuki who was stapling papers nonstop.

"You have to forgive him, Ms. Ashford," she remarked, when the attention of some of the members turned to Suzaku. "He's still feeling kind of depressed for his friend. You're depressed, you're depressed aren't you?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Kallen..." he shook his head, giving her a soft, crooked smile, "Why should I be depressed?" he shifted in his seat and grabbed another set of papers from his growing pile. "He's as fine as a milkshake. Which is saying much, considering it's Lelouch."

"Yes, well, that won't stop certain people from insulting the nearly dead, eh, Suzaku?" all heads swiveled towards the sudden, baritone voice, to see their absentee member's head, poking in through the double-doors to the clubroom.

"Lelouch!" "Lulu!" "That was fast!"

Suzaku nearly jumped over the table towards Lelouch while a gaggle of concerned members stood up from their seats to gather around the returned Lelouch Lamperouge, who acknowledged their chorus of greetings with a smile. He looked just the same as ever, with no bandage nor recovery charms seen on his person. He adjusted his glasses, addressing Suzaku first, "Now, Poster Boy, I didn't come here just to steal your thunder for oh so brief a second, no, because I have far more important things to do than swim in the praise of my peers, for we all know being in and surviving a near-death accident certainly doesn't beat a summons by an Order representative, who's waiting in the Guidance Room."

"Huh?" Suzaku gaped. He was just getting over the fact that his friend seemed unchanged, but he couldn't really tell; there was something he couldn't get right when he looked at the typical sneering expression on Lelouch's face, the glint of his glasses and the casual, biting tone of his voice. Perhaps it was because he'd just walked out of his hospital bed?

"You have been summoned to the Guidance room," Lelouch enunciated, gesturing dramatically to the door. "Something about you being the Poster Boy and whatnot."

"Did you say a representative from the Order was there?" said one of them, for silence had fallen on the clubroom. Indeed, Lelouch had been temporarily forgotten after he'd given the announcement.

"But," he blabbered, his heart doing many skips in his breast. "Wh-why would they need me...?"

"Well, obviously because you – AND Ms. Kouzuki, are you here, yes there, you've also been called – have just recently _killed _a Gear, low-class though it might be, and the Order is interested in bright young men and women like you. Potentials, I should say."

"HAAH?" It was Kallen's turn to gape. Suzaku shared a quick glance with her, and found himself trying to stifle a twinge of unwarranted jealousy. Then he turned to Lelouch, who had patted him on the shoulder. "Go, Suzaku," he commanded with a smile. He added to Kallen, "and you too Kouzuki. As students of Ashford, you shan't disappoint us, right?"

Nodding dumbly, the two of them exited out of the room, one Poster Boy's thoughts a dead whirl, the other's in abject shock. One of the club members was already pulling out a cellphone. There would be a reckoning in IdolWatch tonight, with the addition of a new Idol.

"Hmm. So glad to see you're looking well, Lelouch. And the rest of you, go back, you've still got work to do. Now, 'Lulu', are you sure you're alright?" she asked after the crowd dispersed, Shirley strangely lingering for the longest before being last to settle back into her seat. Milly tilted her head, trying to decide if she should pull the old "Pile every loose work on Lelouch while he's in a good mood" or not.

"What would make you say I wasn't, Milly?" sighed Lelouch, who was already moving away towards the pantry in the corner.

"Well, you are up and about earlier than expected, I thought you'd be due within two days, unless they discovered some miracle ars or gave you super drugs in the interim, then I'm not sure what to think, if you'll pardon me saying. I mean, it is good news that you recovered..." she trailed off, when Lelouch had instantly turned his body around to give her a full stare. They had a staring match, which Milly could not find a reason for, though she could tell that Lelouch was giving her a piercing, searching stare over the rim of his square glasses.

It was Lelouch who blinked first, shaking a packet of sugar while casting a slight freezing ars on it. "Now don't _you _worry, Milly. I'll take on Lelouch and Kouzuki's work in addition to mine's, so you don't have to decide for yourself. I'm fine, everything is as it should be."

)()()()()()()()(

_Like hell!_

He'd woken to find himself fully functional, his senses unhindered by the numerous ars they'd put on him and the drugs they'd put into his system, his mind free to move, and recollect.

To remember, and never forget.

Never again.

Everything seemed different now, as if that figurative veil the woman had mentioned had been lifted, and he was finally able to see the pure bright sun as it should be.

He had found truth when he wasn't looking for it, and it rewarded him with more questions than answers.

He stared at his hands, unblemished, looking every bit as human as he was supposed to be.

I am?

Who am I?

Lelouch vi Britannia.

Perhaps it was another illusion set upon him by a brain that thought itself different, but he seemed to move better now, sliding through the corridors with gentle ease, and his senses were picking up more, like the sound of a distant cricket ball rushing through the air, or the smell of chiffon cake from the cafeteria many floors below.

"Lelouch, it's time to go."

He found himself in one of the clubroom's balconies, staring into the orange glow of the sunset.

He closed a mouth he'd found open, and turned to look at Shirley, who was still arranging papers, at Kallen, who was stabbing a knife through some boxes viciously, at Milly who was pointing this way, to Rivalz who was nodding along vigorously, then to Nina, who had her back turned, and at Suzaku, who was staring at him with a frank, open expression.

Suzaku, Poster Boy.

His favorite phrase: "Kill all evil."

And that included his perceived nemesis, Gears.

He looked away, the innocent mask his friend was putting over the Knight that grew like a butterfly inside was more unbearable than ever.

Answers, he needed them.

Though she asked him to provide her with one, he would demand more from her.

One day, he felt her in the Preserve, but how he was able to, he couldn't explain.

It was instinctive, perhaps a damnable byproduct of his newfound existence. He _knew _she was now in the Preserve. He _knew _she was constantly moving through the city. It was like a tracking ars, but more. A scent, or a feeling that was unmistakable. He knew it was her.

He found her sitting outside a small cafe, wearing a joke tophat and a tasseled gown of ivory. Her peculiar green hair was tucked into the hat, and she was looking every bit the madwoman he saw her as.

"Welcome, gypsy, to this sacred meeting."

"I ask for answers." His eyes pleaded, for the first time the barriers of pride had broken. "I-I have no answer to give."

She was silent like an oracle, and just as incomprehensible.

"Who am I?"

"Still you pester me with that question? Shall I punish you now?"

"No, I- I acknowledge that I am Lelouch, a prince of Britannia. I acknowledge the memories, and the help you gave to free them.

"B-but the other, I am at a loss. For to acknowledge that would mean-"

"It is nothing more than casting off a shell, or a piece of carapace, or old shriveled skin, whichever way you want it. We are always quick to adapt, despite a long and bitter illusion. You have seen reality yourself, how you shattered my one favorite sleeping place in this forgotten land, so the least you could do is know _what _you are. Acknowledge _that_, boy, and then we can move on."

He stared into his hands, which had looked so much like monstrous, corpse-like claws, but were now normal, unblemished, unchanged.

He took a deep breath, removing the glasses from his face. He placed them on the table, before sitting down to fix his determined gaze on her. She tilted her head.

"Good. It is good to see you safe and sound, little one.

"Be warned that I may tell lies, or half-truths, or lies so well-worded and fanciful they may seem like truths, but the first step in any relationship is trust, one thing you absolutely have to give me. Is that understood?"

"How did I change back? I'd expected to be killed when I lost myself back then."

"I did not break the illusion on your body, young Gear, only the one on your mind. The memories you gained allowed your mind to reassert itself through your body for that instant. I'd imagine the exhaustion you felt allowed the illusion to revert, and it is only through a complete dispelling that your body can freely shift between the two forms. I can unlock the bonds on your body, but only after your answer."

"What if my answer would be that I don't want to be a Gear? It's a wretched existence."

"Only because your fragmented human ego still perceives it as such. You only see and hear about the weak-minded ones breaking free from their chains, only to find themselves lost, without a guiding hand to lead them to the right way. They let their powers control them, rampaging foolishly in the places where humans have power. That is why they are quickly destroyed, but if they had half the brains they should have, they might have fled and hid, like me. But biologically, that is impossible for them to do for the desire to kill is an insurmountable instinct, unless they are rareties like you or I, or if they had help..."

"For that matter, what are you? Are you a Gear, too?"

At her look, he added, "Only because it is the first time I've ever heard of a free-willed Gear. Someone who looks human, I might add."

She seemed to hesitate, sliding her gaze off to the side for but an instant, "A Gear - yes, that is what I am. Since I was made, my function has been to destroy seals. That is what I can do for us, and that is what I shall do to yours. That is all I have to say."

There, she admitted it. Lelouch found himself relaxing, for the first time since he'd woken.

"I only look human for the same reason you do, young one. It is inconvenient to have to walk around the world in a body unsuited for delicacy and refinement. But a human body and a Gear's, although sharing similar genetic blueprints, are vastly different in general biology. We are attuned to magic differently than they, among other things. It is but one thing I shall teach you later, young Gear, if you give me a good answer. "

"Lelouch."

"...what?"

"My name. Would you please stop referring to me as a 'young one'? I do have a name."

"Your _human _name." she quirked a half-amused eyebrow.

"It's mine, and it affords an identity to me."

"You would protect a false identity?"

"It is the first thing I have, woman." A defiant glint entered his eyes. In response, she lifted the cup before her to her face, breathing in the cooling steam before letting placing it back on the table.

"You will have to stand by your new, other name when it comes to you. It is in the nature of us Gears that we cannot choose our own names, nor are they assigned to us. It is hard-wired, to put it in another way, into our system. We know what it is, when we become Gear. And so, you shall no longer bother with 'Lelouch', except when it suits you. You will find out why later. Perhaps that is the only time you will finally cast off those ridiculous human trappings."

"So what's your name?"

"I have never had a human name." she laid both hands on her lap. "But the name that is mine, 'that is my own', is-" His ears rang at the end of her sentence.

"Pardon?" She said it again.

"C.C.?"

"You, boy, are daft. And deaf. It is bad, either way. Again, it's-"

"I only hear it as C.C.,"

"Ah, whatever," she said dismissively, waving her hands irritably at him. "'C.C.' it is, for you then. It would be a good disguise.

"Now that that vexing thing's done, we may continue."

A dozen questions flitted into his mind, each of them he dismissed outright as unnecessary at this point. He looked down at his body, marvelling how well the "illusion" seemed to work, a master's ars at play.

"How...?" he began, and looked back up into C.C.'s eyes. He did not know how to word it. How was he born, how was he made, how came he into the dread, wretched legacy, how could one Prince of Britannia be a Gear in disguise, what were the circumstances that necessitated it, was his life but a joke, a sham, a product of another's-

"Even I cannot say," replied C.C., knowing what he wanted to ask. She leaned in, putting her chin on her palm. "For a Gear to give birth to life is a wonderful, cherished thing, but there are far more twisted ways to achieve this state – especially on those who are still human. It is sad how something monstrous could ever have been once and wholly human.

"But it would be useless to object, for after all, that why and how the first Gears were made, from what I heard."

"I don't understand."

"There are many different types of Gears, that is true. Their types are linked to how they came about. I can – to an extent – identify a Gear through the signature they emit. Do you remember the purple rune-circle you saw on your feet? The more defined it is, the more of a Gear you are. The more Gear cells you have, the more powerful you can become." She had put her finger on the cup, running it along the circle of the rim. "The Pures- I don't think there are many left in this world. Mayhap they have gone into hiding, for they had the most potential to be free-minded. If there were any in service, their status would've been found out immediately, and they would be shipped off to the Order's laboratories for study."

Lelouch grimaced as C.C. made a crooked grin.

"The Pures are Gears with a full-blown legacy, born of a Gear mother and a Gear father. They are dangerous, Lelouch, when they are roused. If ever you survive this confrontation, then you must be careful meeting them. Then you have the half-breeds, though that is but a misnomer, born of any combination of pure Gear and pure human. I pity the human girl who has to bear a Gear child, I can only imagine the pain in her uterus as the baby is formed... I digress. Half-breeds have any number of combination of blood status, and they look the most human among us, even in their Gear state.

"Are you a Pure then?" she leaned back in the chair, now eyeing him with distaste. "Is it in your nature, young child, to be oblivious to death? You are still walking my fine line."

"Sorry."

"...And then, we have the Artificials." she continued, now tilting her head at him. "It is a long and painful process to take a human and alter his body in many ways to become a Gear. But it can be done, and Gaia has shown how it can be perfected through, unsurprisingly, starting the process on a child, the younger the better, for their bodies are still developing, see, and as such are more malleable as a result. That is one of the reasons why their organization earns much hatred, for to hoist a cruel fate on a human child is a demon's work."

Lelouch felt cold, oh so very cold as his title, biting at his tongue, his heart and the very pits of his gut. He found himself breathing heavily now, for though no memories came into his head, a sinking feeling from his body told him that something was true. It was truly demon's work, and he wondered how a child might have felt, when they were singled out, marched into some place he imagined with unknown devices and cold, unfeeling eyes as they "began their work". And to imagine if the child was Nunnally, oh how that would be a grand injustice, a work only the darkest demons of the Underworld could accomplish...

"Lelouch..." A cold hand touched his, and he shivered, zoning back into the little cafe. He stared fearfully into her eyes, not wanting to find repulsion or pity there, and he was glad to find none, nothing but an indifferent assessment of him as he nearly broke down.

"That was foolish," he remarked self-deprecatingly, shaking his head. She did not answer.

"You've heard enough for tonight," she said after a long pause. "You must think by yourself, good Prince. You will know when I need you to come attend to me. Do not be foolish." She stood and left.

It was incomprehensible to the youth, while he glanced about and really_ looked_ at each person's face, to see something like and yet unlike.

He wanted to shout: Yes, here I am, a lost Prince of the Empire, we, the castaway prince and princess of Britannia!

And also, I am a Gear. Make of that what you will.

Whenever he stared at Nunnally's form, behind transparent glass or through the barrier of a quarantine ars, he saw in her hesitant, but sincere smile what he had lost, and what he must never lose. He so did not wish to see her cry.

The last question he had ever asked as Lelouch vi Britannia would be answered, he would make sure of that. But somehow, he knew that would only come in a time that was yet to come, after great loss and much woe, on a day when he would be free to lay all of his questions at his father's feet and utter that universal word: "Why?"

Clutching an old news frame snatched from the newspad that Nina brought every morning to the clubroom, he walked through the Preserve once more, after some time had passed on the day when she made herself known.

She had her back to him, seated in another secluded eatery on the far side of the Preserve. Her long, green hair was unbound, having cascaded primly down the entirey of her back. A tray of sandwiches lay on the table next to her.

She did not turn when he loudly slammed the frame on the table.

"You are suitably as rude and ill-mannered as any human child, little Gear. Do you have your answer for me?"

He sat down, waiting for her to turn. The eatery had an unpleasant view of the ruins just outside the Preserve's wards, where radiation was still a major concern and only Order guardsmen dared to enter. As far as he remembered, that was not the fault of a Gear, but of something older and far more sinister.

"You have a cheeky way of saying no, Lelouch. What do you have to ask now?" She now looked at him, adjusting herself to face the table fully. With a slight jolt of shock, he saw she was wearing the glasses he had forgotten. He watched as she daintily picked up one of the sandwiches from the tray, nibbling on an edge delicately.

"Are you the one mentioned in this report, C.C.?"

"Tell me what it is. Don't assume that I am up-to-date on the noisome events of this 'Preserve'." She turned her head, refusing to look at the frame.

He slid the frame further on the table, right next to the tray. His fingers traced along lines he had marked with ars. "'Mid-level slaughters twenty, pursued into hiding by His Majesty's finest'. Was this you?"

"My, my, you have to rein in that rudeness when you speak to your superiors," she remarked loftily, putting the sandwich back, barely eaten. "So you think I am no better than your wayward brethren, is that it?"

"No, I only say thus because you are the only known free-minded Gear currently in the Preserve, and I know only free-minded Gears are able to stop their rampage and be cunning enough to survive and hide. Barring myself, obviously, but I can assure both of us that I have yet to go on a murderous spree."

"And what if I was responsible?" she asked, her golden-yellow pupils glinting through the stolen glasses. "Would you think any less of me? Would you think any less of the Gears?"

"Yes, to both. Whatever I am, I know I cannot kill without reason, for it is through reason that I am what I am." He closed his eyes, focusing the image in his mind on Nunnally.

"Hmph," C.C. Snorted, tossing her hair about her. "A wastrel of a child, clinging to an unworthy innocence. You will learn, soon enough. But that shall not be _my_ concern. If you cannot ask another question without being sure of something, then I shall swear," she stated, her finger tracing a small seal on the air, "on the life that is left to me, that I have yet to kill in over many years."

He narrowed his eyes, peering at her expression that revealed nothing of her thoughts, at a gaze that hid much but would brook no breach.

"Fine," he breathed out, "How then is this possible? Where did this Gear go then, if he has not been slain already? It would truly be an amazing feat, to control his 'waywardness' as you say, and becoming as civil and controlled as you and I. Or is that rarety truly as you claim it is?"

"...Do you know the story of that group of Gears Gaia used to assault Pendragon? They were mindless too, but it was an astronomical impossibility to herd that many unstable Gears towards a goal. And we are not so easily coerced by any ars that control the mind, nor are we easily sealed, save by other Gears. Do you understand yet?"

"So you're saying...that Gaia is composed of free-minded Gears?"

"I would call you an idiot, but I remember you are but a child. No. Listen well. There are ways to control us, but it would be easier for a group like Gaia to lead Gears to accomplish an end if they were shown mercy and understanding first. Yes, there are free-minded Gears, but it is almost never at the behest of rationality, because they think with the bloodlust in their bodies, and until it is satisfied, they can never know true docility. Gaia has the resources, and the allies to convince Gears to come to them, to band together in a like-minded unit under their orders, and that is how sometimes these Gears disappear 'successfully'."

"They had outside help."

"Yes, and Gaia is not the only one willing. There are other groups, perhaps like-minded independent bands of Gears waiting for a chance to make a decisive strike. A suicidal strike, yes, but any idealistic young one would jump at the chance to cause as many chaos as it could before expiring. Your mid-level must have been helped, because alone he could not hide from the Order. Hmm, but judging by what you said, its disappearance was widely disseminated. Either Gaia's slipping up or the Order's grown smarter. Interesting."

There was a bundle of nuts on a smaller saucer on the table. C.C. took a handful and popped one in her mouth. After a few tentative chews, she snatched a tissue to spit it back out.

"Revolting. Is there not a single place in this Preserve that has decent food to eat?"

Lelouch cleared his throat, his hands crossed before him.

"What must I do?"

She took her leave, her mood fouled by the food, ordering him to decide when next they would meet. He boarded an express train for the Order office near Shinjuku where he'd promised Suzaku to meet.

"What should I do, Lelouch? I mean it's still early and all to be accepting this kind of thing, I mean an apprenticeship while still a year away from graduating here! I _am_ excited, but isn't the Order going too fast? I'd hoped to file a proper application a year from now, but now that-"

"Suzaku," he stopped his friend of but three years. His first memory of the youth had been in a forgotten airport, and he had no idea how to approach him now that something in him had rejected some memories. "Wasn't this your dream? Don't tell me you forgot all those years of training, the sleepness nights and the early mornings? This is a great opportunity."

Suzaku blinked, a smile gradually growing on his mouth as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...thanks, Lelouch. I guess I needed someone to spell it out for me or something." His friend took a deep breath. "I mean, you're right. I mustn't neglect a chance when it comes freely like this. But this means I probably will be starting pre-training next year, so I won't be able to come to the Academy much."

"You're worrying about that?" said Lelouch, shaking his head dramatically. "Doesn't this absolve you of your responsibilities to Milly? You'd be honorably dismissed of course, barring any weird things she'll come up with..."

"I thought Milly was graduating this year?"

"I don't think she'll actually be leaving, Suzaku." Lelouch waggled a finger. "On some pretense, she'll beg her grandfather to allow her to 'oversee' things. Guess this means I won't have to fight my way out of the President appointment..."

Days passed, and Suzaku's worries were lost in the tides of his worry. He thought he saw one thing clearly in the murkiness of his indecision, something that shone brightest for him. He worried what it might entail to reach for that thing, and brooded on the alternatives.

It was a gray, downcast afternoon, with the streets wet with drying rain that he saw her again, quite by accident, when he passed by a certain pizza parlor. The woman was outside next to a pile of those foods they served here, and she was stretching serenely on her seat.

He hesitated for a second, before making up his mind and approaching.

"Ah, so the immature Gear comes to lay his answers on my doorstep. Come in, come in~~" she tittered in an uncharacteristic manner, waving grandiosely to a seat. Lelouch thought she sounded drunk.

"So." She nibbled on another slice of the greasy mess, ripping off a sticky wad of cheese with one swift stroke of her head. "To what decision have you finally reached on this auspicious day? You remember this would be your last chance? Ask away, ask away, for I shall hear the answer from you."

"I admit," he replied after looking around to make sure no one else was close. "that I still have my questions. But at this point, it would be foolish to delve into matters that I do not have a clear grasp on. Do _you _get me?"

"Were I in any other mood, I would strike you, child! But as it is..." she devoured the last vestiges of the slice in one chomp. "You mean to say you want further proof."

He nodded stiffly, placing his hands squarely on the table.

"Further, physical, tangible proof of what you are." C.C. burped, making the sound refined and discreet. His nose scrunched up at the pervading smell of the grease.

"You are extremely self-destructive, Lelouch. You remind me of the story of the alchemist who, when he was but newly graduated from the academy, immediately requested an atelier for himself. You have a darker shade of ambition." She wiped her hands on the tissue. "Is that why I spared you? I have no time to wonder.

"Very well. For the sake of hearing your answer, I shall free you from your illusion. Be prepared, Prince Lelouch. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

><p>AN: Vivian wrote some parts of the second section, on a whim. Also, my ankle is recovering, which might mean lesser rate of updates.<p>

Edit: Lelouch was told a maximum of three lies this chapter, a minimum of one half-truth, and maybe one roundabout truth.

Merlin Out.


	9. Awakening the Flame

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

**Author's note: Decided to split chapter into two, other will come later. This is the beginning, Kallen-centric part.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The letter had said, in big, blocky letters: "COME ALONE TO NERIMA COMPLEX, AFTER 1 PM, WE WILL FIND YOU." She would have tossed it back onto the pile of the other mysterious and annoying-as-fuck letters she'd been receiving all year, when something had fallen out.<p>

It was a picture of her mother.

A rage clouded by a palpable fear had gripped her then, and she had no choice but to pack the few self-defense glyphed ars she had and her trusty knife into her clothes, bid her "customary" farewell to Lady Stadtfeld and then phoned the President in a crisp tone. She vowed to get to the bottom of this creepy, harrassment affair before sun's end.

On the way down the stairs of her house, she caught a glimpse of the maid, watering the indoor plants in the entrance hall. When it turned to greet her, she looked away and made her quick exit out the door.

It was because of shit like this that she could never be able to live without trepidation. Why she always shied away from anyone's contact, and the reason why she always suspicously looked over her shoulder. Why she could never, ever aspire to be anything more than Kallen Kouzuki, or Kallen Stadtfeld – officially.

_"Congrats, Kouzuki-san! This is a good opportunity for you!" that Poster Boy had said, Ashford Academy's Japanese Adonis. They had just received a pitch from the Order representative who'd come to the Academy, and although the phrasing was equivocal, she was certain she had been scouted by the Order for the Gear affair._

_"Yeah...kinda..." she'd replied noncommitantly, standing a bit away from the boy, whose face was positively aglow with delight. Kururugi certainly had a reason to be glad, she'd heard offhand how he'd always vowed to be a Knight when he graduated._

_Her, on the other hand, could not afford to be happy. Quite on the contrary, she was afraid. Afraid that there was some other, more sinister reason for the Order calling her out, afraid that her secret had been found out when she'd been hospitalized (how could she have been so stupid?), terrified that she would have to go out guns-blazing._

_"What's wrong Kouzuki-san? Are you feeling alright?"_

"No, godamnit," she replied to a memory Suzaku, waving away the recollection as she got off the train towards the border complex of Nerima. It was close to the Dead Zones right outside the Preserve, where nothing grew and everything died a slow death.

She looked down at the crowds below the terminal, and she automatically drew her coat around herself, shuffling her feet on the pavement. She looked at the giant clock above the ticket stand; she was a bit late. But who the hell cared?

The sheer number of people: Britannians, Europeans, Chinese and a smatter of Eleven, made for an unfavorable setting for a confrontation. It was risky, but she would have to move to another, less crowded part of the Complex. She looked over her shoulder at every point and junction, hoping to catch a glimpse of a distinctive face. This whole tension was annoying, she needed an outlet to release it. _Fuck it!_

She ran.

It was unmistakable: as she steadily reached the seedier districts, she felt herself being pursued by the scrutiny of many gazes, and this time she knew her paranoia hadn't just been set off. She gripped her wrist with her other hand, remembering the tutorials that Lamperouge boy had given the council on precasting ars. She didn't care whether the more observant of the passersby about her observed the flux of seithr that surrounded her as she ran by.

She ducked into an ally and broke into a full-blown dash. The wind howled in her ears as she exerted, vaulting over a fallen street sign and a six-foot wire fence. After she landed, she quickly looked behind, and saw a solitary figure on the alley behind her before it instantly disappeared.

_I got you now, assholes._ She took to the roofs, shimmying quickly up on a sakuradite feed-pipe. When she reached the top, she looked around, seeing taller buildings towards the outskirts. There?

She thanked her legacy, the vestiges of Japanese blood from her mother's side as she kicked off into the air, nearly flying through the wind as she made for the buildings. She heard the sounds of her pursuers: they were close.

Right before attempting to scale the short skyscraper, she changed her mind and jumped down, bracing herself into a roll in the alley. The chatter of people here was far more muted than the center, where they huddled in clumps and groups. She stretched her arms on her sockets, turning to traverse through the alleys.

"Yo." She literally bumped into a man, and she instantly cursed, unleashing the fireball held in her hand. The ars engulfed the man, who yelled in surprise, and she was about to pull out the knife from her leg when she felt a hand on her wrist, wrenching it up, and another fastening itself on her other hand.

"Bastards-" she gritted her teeth and kicked, managing to knock the man she'd burned away.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't struggle. We wouldn't want to have come this far just to have to kill you." A man's polite voice said from behind. She looked behind, seeing a harmless-looking face with Japanese features before she felt herself being carried through the air, her feet kicking furiously below her.

"What the hell's your deal, you creeps?" she shouted, after she found her arms sealed together by a strong binding ars. The group of her tormentors stood before her, in a semi-circle. "When I get out out of this-"

The man she'd seen from behind came forward, holding his hands out placatingly. He was slight of build and had a head of curly, black hair. "We mean you no harm. We would like to apologize for the methods we used, truly, I apologize," the man bowed at the waist, which did not appease Kallen one bit.

"If you're truly that sorry, then stay the hell away from now on! What do you even want from me?"

"Well, to put it this way, Kallen-" the man began.

"Don't be so friendly!"

"-Kouzuki-san... I apologize for my indiscretion. To be fair, my name is Kaname Ohgi, though you may call me Ohgi," he amended.

"Hey, 'Ohgi'. Can you hurry the hell up? The Order sweep's in fifteen!" said the man whom she'd burned from the side, stamping his feet impatiently. "Let's just grab the bitch and head Outside!"

Kaname paused, looking very much like an indecisive man, and he was preempted by the one who'd urged him, who approached Kallen with a pissed-off face: "I won't ever forget you burning me up just like that, half-breed. Just be grateful I don't maul your beautiful face in by the time this is over."

"I understand. Let's relocate for now, shall we Kouzuki-san? I promise to explain everything to you later." Kaname said, nodding to his companions who each disappeared from the rooftop in a burst of air.

"Come along, fresh meat. Nice and easy." She found her lips sealed, her last protests unable to be heard as she was hoisted up on the man's shoulder.

"Don't hurt her, Tamaki. She'll be part of our new family," warned Kaname chidingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you worry, I'll take extremely good care of our 'flower Gear'. Hah! Did I just make a funny right there? Hahah!" the man named Tamaki grunted, and after flexing his knees, hurtled through the air, ignoring the muted sounds of a screaming Kallen who'd just had her worst fears realized.

)()()()()()()()(

The white-and-gold colored Knightmare, elaborate, but streamlined in design, stood like a silent sentinel in the deserted hangar. The Earl Asplund, newly wakened, stood before it, looking at the Frame with a hungry, rapt light in his eye.

"Sir, here are the collated results from the Seventh Overseas Brigade." Cecile Croomy said from behind, handing the Earl a datapad. His eyes skimmed through the results impatiently, before thrusting it back at her.

"Is that by any chance, Gottwald's troupe of over-glorified misfits? Weak." spat Lloyd, turning back to regard his greatest creation. "To think the 'Valorous Brigade' has such weak ars resonance, it's not even funny! How can they protect us all with below-average power! It doesn't make sense! It almost makes me wish we were of the Union or the Federation. Defecting seems attractive- wait, It's not that I'm planning to!" he shouted, for the benefit of Cecile who frowned at him and nobody else in particular. "All hail Britannia!"

"Lloyd, do you think it's time to turn to your plan C?" said Cecile after an awkward pause, walking up to stand beside him. "Unless you plan on relocating the project to the mainland, that is."

.

"Hmm," Lloyd seemed to be mulling a thought over, tapping a finger on his chin. "Yes, it was very disappointing to find that even Britannia's finest aren't worthy of using my magnum opus. Perhaps...it really is time to look at the Order."

"They will be demanding research data in return." remarked Cecile in a slightly warning tone. Although the Order members stationed in the Eleventh Sacred Preserve were mostly Britannian, they were still officially "neutral" in terms of military standing, and neutral was halfway between an enemy and being of the genuine force, in the eyes of the Britannian hierarchy. "We will have to clear it with the Prince..."

"We do have teaching places here, right?" said the Earl suddenly.

"Pardon? Teaching places?" Cecile asked.

"You know, academies, grand schools, institutes and all that," he continued, murmuring an ars to send the Knightmare into suspension. "We'll start with the bottom rung. That is where the Order mostly recruits their newer members, if I'm remembering it correctly. If we're lucky, we'll find someone promising who's still officially Britannian."

"Well, that'll be a gamble, sir..." Cecile murmured reluctantly.

"Well, we've got to do something." He clenched his fist dramatically, staring at his creation with fervent devotion. "We can't have my Lancelot sit here merely gathering dust! No siree! Don't you worry, my baby. We'll find a Devicer for you yet!"

)()()()()()()()(

Kallen found herself being taken out and away from Nerima, away from the powerful shield draped across the Preserve. They were taking her to the Dead Zones.

Barely livable, the Dead Zones were vast expanses of land teeming with centuries-old radioactive and magical fallout. They were ugly pockmarks on the once beautiful and proud land of Old Japan, evidence of the brutal conflict which had raped the land of its beauty. The only ones who dared venture here were Order soldiers sent to patrol the wastes for signs of dangerous monsters, enterprising scavengers seeking to reap a profit in relics, suicidal bandits, or Gears.

They carried her into the middle of a grove of dead, bare-bitten trees, the winds howling around them without abandon. A red-yellowish hue filled the landscape around her as she fought to hold her breath in response to the environment.

"Release the bonds," came Ohgi's voice, and she felt the ars dissipate from her. Even with the binding freed from her, she was still hesitant to speak or attack. She remembered well the horror stories of casting any kind of ars in a place where the seithr ran thick with the Beast's blood. She looked at her abductors, who had gathered into a semi-circle again.

"Now that we're settled, I'd like us to get into the heart of the matter, Kouzuki-san," began Ohgi courteously. "You must already have some idea of who we are, deep inside. You must've felt an instinct, yes?"

She looked away, bringing a hand to cover her face. "I don't want to fucking hear anything from you creeps."

"Kouzuki-san, you must realize the dire straits our race is being forced into. Servants all around, guinea pigs, cannon fodder for their wars. We are dwindling by the day, and in order for us as a race to survive, we will need the help of any free-willed Gear-

"Don't call me that!" Kallen screamed, punching the ground with her fist. She had unconsciously gathered some seithr to her for an ars. The resulting backlash from letting it go caused a burning sensation in her hand. "I'm not- ridiculous- half-assed attempt-"

"You can't deny who you are, Kallen. I admit, I was scared too when I found out. Fearing to be discovered, day by day, your every waking minute looking over your shoulder, jumping at the sight of any Order uniform," Kallen stared in shock at Ohgi. "I'm a half too, you know. So are the rest of the people here. Through various circumstances, we met each other, and so we've lived in support of one another. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Kallen gasped as Kaname's features morphed, the flesh melting as if from an extreme heat to change into blocky, rock-faced thing with cragged, grey shoulders. It extended a wrinkled, stone hand to her. She shook her head, staring with fascinated horror at the hand.

"You're showing off your hand right now? I thought you'd do that later when she's agreed to come with us," said the coarse voice of Tamaki.

"We have to show that we trust her so she can do the same for us," Ohgi argued. "Isn't that right...Kallen? We're not asking you to fight for or with us. We only want you to finally accept yourself, so that you will never have to be afraid of anything, ever again. So that you'll finally see, with new eyes, what the world really looks like. Won't you come?"

Yes. To her eternal shame, Kallen was a half, bearing the hateful cells of a Gear in her body.

She had learned about it from the very start, when she'd looked up at her mother and thought: "Now that is my mother, and this is what I am." It sat at the edge of her consciousness as she grew, biting at her when she found out that it was a very bad thing to acknowledge oneself as a Gear. Her "father" had explained it carefully, with a cramped smile on his face as he took her mother and herself into a room, justifying to her how he'd taken his helpless, unexpressive mother in the night, spawning a thing that should not have been, but which he loved all the same as his own.

She hated him. And she hated her, that Gear masquerading as a maid, almost lifeless and robotic in manner. The warmth she had felt while being cuddled grew into a simmering resentment that would not pass, that would always flare up whenever the thing spoke or paid attention to her. After all, it was a wretched, hideous thing, to be a Gear, a thing incapable of caring or love. How could a Gear have expressed love?

If it weren't for

She sometimes wished she had never been born, but no, that was not in Kallen's nature to be suicidal. She hated living, but she wanted to continue, all the same. A paradoxical existence that came to a head on this day, when the source of all the harrassment letters threatening to reveal her secret came to offer her sanctuary.

"...I don't want to die," Kallen whispered forlornly, slumped on the ground like a helpless child. "But also, I don't want to be found out. It's scary. "

"That's why we're here, Kallen. I might have given you a speech about our race, but we will only have you fight for us when you are ready and willing. What we need to know is if you've accepted it – accepted us."

Kallen Kouzuki nodded, taking Ohgi's hand.

It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders from that day. It didn't erase her worries, but it still felt great. They had sent her home, after detailing to her the secret passwords and signals that would be used to contact her for the randomly scheduled meetings. She should continue, no, Ohgi encouraged it above Tamaki's ramblings, her studies at the Academy, and maybe even consider taking up the apprenticeship in the Order, if she was willing. Being a spy was an option for their group, if she was willing.

She still would not forgive her. When she came home, she immediately rushed to her room, dodging the greetings from behind as if they were bullets.

Even the normally unbearable activities of the Student Council seemed trivial now, a way to pass the time among the normal people. There was little hint of the old fear, like when she handed in her answer to the representative, along with Suzaku.

"Further consideration?" Rivalz gasped, astonished that anyone wouldn't jump at the chance to become a part of the (in his eyes) glorious Order. "Why do the lucky ones get to be incomprehensible?"

This elicited a retort from Shirley, followed by an appeasing word by Suzaku.

"I'm glad," Milly told her, when the wordy back-and-forth subsided and everyone went back to work. "I was worried ever since you entered the council, but... It seems you straightened out whatever it is that was bothering you. Here's looking to another year, Kallen Kouzuki!"

Kallen gave a soft smile after a pause, fading quickly as the arctic, overbearing presence of Lelouch Lamperouge entered the room.

The youth blinked when their eyes crossed, and Kallen thought it seemed he was surprised to see her, as if she'd just popped into her field of vision. Her stomach squirmed, the boy was notoriously sharp she was told, but the moment quickly passed, and Lelouch paid no more attention to him than Rivalz, who was egging him on to trade an insult with his Knight friend.

There were many meetings. In them, Kallen learned of the dealings of the underground Gears.

"There're many of us folks running around without the Order knowin'," Tamaki had been tasked to explain, "We just don't let 'em know, and they're content to let us go like that. It's only the reckless ones who get caught and killed. Stupid bastards. That goes for you, if you just up and give in to your desire."

"Desire?"

"You ever go in your Gear form yet? No? You must've got some real spirit in ya, or you're as weak as you look. Ya see, when you finally get into it, ya know, TRANSFORM! Like that cartoon, you ever see that? ...Well, it's fine. When you're a Gear, you get this desire inside you. It grows, and grows until you can't take it anymore, and you have the urge to kill and destroy. And POW! We bust loose, kicking ass and taking names. But Ohgi figures, and I agree with the guy, that it's a stupid thing to do, especially when you're this close to the Order. You lose yourself, and you end up killed... Oi, Ohgi," Tamaki called out to the man, who was staring into the green bioluminous shield over the preserve, "The fresh meat hasn't got to her Gear form yet, is that fine with you? She could be a fuckin' spy!"

"No, I told you that we had her checked, didn't I?" Ohgi approached the two. He looked at Kallen kindly, "Though I won't mention the circumstances, she definitely has inherited the Gear cells – from her mother." She started, holding herself close after the revelation. "Guess you gotta trust us on that, Tamaki. I won't say anything further."

Tamaki scratched his head, visibly annoyed. "Well if you say it's fine, I won't argue. But hey, if you do end up betraying us, I'll tear you a new one, you hear?" he declared.

"Tamaki. Gaia has given her its protection since she accepted."

"Gaia?" asked Kallen, looking from Tamaki to Kaname. "Are you guys involved...with Gaia?"

Kaname closed his eyes briefly, and nodded. "Although we do not directly offer ourselves to them, we are still grateful for their aiding us Gears. I'm a member, but not everyone in this particular group is."

"You could say he's Gaia's spokesman in here," Tamaki remarked, finally having his fill of the new girl and left.

Gaia was a name known and feared world-wide as the primary terrorist organization, whose vow was the complete unification of humanity under the unhindered umbrella of magic. They encouraged free study of ars under its ranks, causing many forbidden practicioners to seek aid within the group, thereby allowing Gaia to unleash and successfully complete terrorist operations with little or no difficulty. Gears were known to be of primary interest of Gaia, for good reason.

To know that she would soon be involved with Gaia was an unbidden thought, and she didn't know what to feel about it. On the other hand, they offered an open arms to every man, magical creature or Gear, but on the other was its ruthless approach to magic, caring little for any who stood in their way.

Kallen took to staring at herself in the mirror. Soon, Ohgi had gently persuaded her to that effect, she would be shattering the reflected image. From underneath would emerge the real her, another self that wouldn't have to fear for anything any longer.

"Kallen, are you ready for this?" Ohgi stood in front of her, during their next meeting. They were in a farther place this time, standing on top of a barren hill the color of blood. After being lectured on the proper mindset during the first-time transformation, she was given the time to meditate.

"Yes, but..." Kallen looked to the side. "Why do I have to be...?"

"Naked?" Ohgi let a smile slip. "By the time you're transformed, you'll agree it's a useless thing to worry about. After all, that body will technically become your 'clothes' when you're with others like us. And Tamaki, stop staring you bastard."

"Hey, 'technically'," the man retorted, letting his index fingers draw quick curves through the air, "I'm still human, so it's fine if I decide to appreciate some fine meat."

"You're dead, motherfucker." Kallen muttered, now uncovering herself entirely and pointing at him unabashedly. "When I'm through with you-"

"Oh, bring it." A lecherous smile crossed the guy's face. "Along with your other...bits."

Kallen let out a snarl, and was about to jump after the man herself whe she was stopped by Ohgi's cough.

"Tamaki, that's enough. Let's start." he began the unlocking process, nodding for one of the female members to touch Kallen's bare body.

"Remember yourself, Kallen. It's important to never let go of yourself. Cast away the rest, but remember that Kallen Kouzuki is still here-"

"That your head's still screwed on tight-"

"Shut up, Tamaki. Always remember that. No matter how your body might reject it, let the changes flow through you, only remembering to be yourself. Protect your mind, but reject the body. Keep repeating that. I'm sure you'll do fine. Good luck.

"Now...begin!"

* * *

><p>AN: Looking beyond, some things are just too necessary, even if they're sad, to change. I also changed the roles of the pre-Black Knight resistance to fit in here, as I wanted to keep the original character generation to a strict minimum. Please expect the same treatment of other characters moving forward. Thanks for reading!<p>

Merlin Out.


	10. Secret Movements 001

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Captain Gottwald, an Order Knight is here to see you." Blinking, the Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald's chiseled face rose from the simulations report (now that was embarrassing, losing to Viletta) to peer at his subordinate, another Knight in the 7th Overseas Brigade.<p>

"The Order? Thank you, Knight," Gottwald saluted, rising to adjust his clothes into a presentable manner. The Knight excused himself out of the office. He looked at the watch in his pocket – it was almost time for rounds into the Dead Zone. And no time to enjoy a little shot.

The Order representative was garbed in the white, ornate armor of its group, with the red highlights in its cape signifying rank, which Gottwald realized in surprise. _Legion Master? _He thought. It was roughly the same rank as Jeremiah's, though the Order treated rank differently. Judging from its height, it seemed to be a woman, but appearances could be deceiving.

"We bid you greetings, Sir Knight. I am the Captain Jeremiah Gottwald whom you sought. What can this son of Britannia do for you?" Jeremiah saluted the representative standing in the receiving hall, who did not give a salute in reply. _Figures. _Order members only saluted to each other, even if they were technically Britannians. Whoever the other one was, he could also be a son or daughter of Britannia.

"A pleasant day to you, Captain Gottwald. I am come from the Order with information. May we talk in private?" The Knight's voice was muffled behind its helmet, making it sound robotic and bass. Gottwald wondered what kind of information was sensitive enough to require an Order Legion Master to pass it personally, especially after their base had received their customary report last night.

"Of course. We shall have privacy in our office." he gestured down the hall. "Will you be requiring Britannia's best?" He was referring to tea, but alcohol was acceptable, in minute amounts. There were regulations in place after that study that it led to easier ars casting.

"No, I shall not have the time to enjoy it," replied the Knight. Its metallic boots clunked heavily on the floor.

After re-entering his office, Gottwald prepared a batch of alcohol anyway, pouring a single shot and placing it on a side-table. He turned to see the Knight had remained standing, even after he'd urged it to a seat.

"Well then," he began, after a short, confusing silence. "Shall we begin?" He seated himself behind his table, looking at the Knight expectantly.

"My apologies, Margrave Gottwald." The Knight made to remove its helm, making Gottwald quirk an eyebrow up in response. In the next moment, he had risen from his seat, blood rushing to his face as he gave a hasty salute. "Your Grace!"

"Sit, please, Captain," replied Anya Alstreim, one of the Emperor's finest, a Knight of the Round. Instantly, Jeremiah's thoughts were in a whirl: _what could the Knight of Six want with me here, is there some plot afoot in the Preserve? For that matter, why is Her Grace wearing an Order uniform? Maybe there is a secret operation at work here! Why didn't she use the normal channels? Is it intrigue? But from who?_

"Sit, Captain," repeated the Knight, in a slightly louder, commanding tone. Her light, pink hair was doubled up behind her head in a knot, owing to the helm's constriction. Her face betrayed no emotion as she continued, "Deception was necessary for my mission, that is, to gather information for His Majesty from the Order branch in Area Eleven."

"Y-y-yes!" Gottwald immediately sat back down. To be in the presence of such royalty, a royalty on par with that of the Imperial heirs and heiresses – what did Dame Luck want with him? He checked to make sure the privacy ars on his room was still intact. "What can this humble servant do for the Empire, Your Grace?"

"Intelligence had come to His Majesty that there are certain elements growing in this Area that have the potential to become threats. Great threats. It was necessary to infiltrate the Order here to gather information," with that, Anya conjured a datapad without a sound of a chant nor of a wave of a hand. Jeremiah received it with trembling fingers.

"Who is this...Eleven, Your Grace?" he looked down to skim a list of names, with one prominently displayed on the screen. There seemed to be nothing special about the brown-haired young man, a current student of Ashford Academy.

"The subject has been credited with a number of Gear kills despite being untrained and inexperienced in ars-casting and combat. To the credit of the Order, it was recorded that he had auxiliary aid, but nonetheless he has been witnessed to have faced down a low-level Gear all by himself." There was something about a Knight of the Round's presence that made one unable to look away, as Anya affixed her gaze onto Jeremiah's face. "His Majesty is...concerned that certain incidents of the past shall repeat itself."

"Isn't it because he's an Eleven?" asked Jeremiah, knowing what exactly the Knight was referring to. He leaned back slightly in his chair, brows furrowing ever so subtly.

"The capabilities of Ki are a different subject, and is under the purview of His Majesty's circle - and are not your present concern, Captain," enunciated Anya, as if reading from an unseen script. "I am here, as per the last objective in my mission, to give you a task of your own. Whatever has been and will be revealed here should never be traced back to His Majesty, or there will be dire consequences. Is His Will understood?"

"Yes." Jeremiah nodded fervently, his hand on his breast. "What would His Majesty ask of me?"

"You are to bring this Eleven under the fold of Britannia. Regardless of his potential power and threat, he would be a welcome addition to the service of the Throne. Do it discreetly, using reasons and methods that make it seem that only you, as leader of the 7th Overseas Brigade, have an interest in him." The Knight paused, using the time to put her helmet back on. Anya's voice was once more muffled behind a layer of metal. "Intelligence is aware of your connection to the Purists. However, you must not now scorn the path of having him become an Honorary Britannian to bring him into the fold."

Jeremiah made a violent jolt, surprise etched on his face after that last statement. He was stunned speechless, however, while the Knight of Six continued, "If you are able to succeed, His Majesty will be most appreciative. We cannot afford to lose this one's allegiance to the Union, or the Federation. Are the instructions clear?"

Gottwald stood up to salute, noticing the pinkish glow of a teleportation ars fill his office. "Yes, Your Grace! I shall not fail the Throne!"

The Knight saluted in turn, saying nothing more as the circular seals bathed her form, until a sound akin to bursts of static filled the room. "Yes, you cannot afford to fail him again." In a whirl of air and a flash of light, the Knight disappeared, scattering the loose papers in the Captain's office as he stood frozen in a salute, his expression thunderstruck from the Knight's last words.

_Lady Marianne..._

He let his hand fall uselessly to his side, momentarily disregarding the ringing bell from the base outside that demanded the Brigade send out its customary Rounds. The shot-glass lay untouched on the table.

)()()()()()()()(

On a cliff somewhere on the southern coast of Japan, overlooking the South Chinese, stood a Knightmare, mahogany and black in color. It was not as lean and streamlined as a Sutherland, but was not as squat and blocky as a Glasgow. It was, for a practiced eye to see, a custom model.

The Knight of Six's teleportation ars brought her here, a spot on the ground close to her Knightmare bound as her destination point. Along the way from the Margrave's office she had discarded the Order armor she had used, and was now wearing a more modest suit of light armor, prismatically designed to protect the wearer from the dangers of radiation and seithr clouds.

She walked up to her Knightmare, where on cue a communication ars appeared in the form of a greenish screen, and she stood in front like an unyielding statue in the rigorous winds of that place.

"Agent the Sixth," she stated, "Have returned from mission. Uploading relevant data. Will await for resolution of last objective. End."

"Greetings, sixth," chirped a cheerful voice over the screen, which was distorted by the unstable signal connection. "Three acknowledges your data. Praise the Emperor."

"The indomitable Throne protects the land," came the flat reply.

"You wanna go home?", said the voice, astounded. "What's the matter? You still have an objective to complete."

"I've been too long away from the Palace."

"She's gonna be fine, six. What brought this on? Do you miss her that much?"

The Knight's figure seemed to blur in the wake of a stronger breeze, but remained intact after its passing. "The thirst of loyalty is strong in the Knight."

"Oi, oi, you can't use an emergency code just for a request like that!"

"Too bad," and the one behind the voice wondered if the Knight of Six was being her usual self or was really affected by the refusal.

"If the Margrave does his work quickly, you may not have to wait until next spring to come back. I don't know the exact details, but there should be a time limit if what you say about the Order tapping him for an apprenticeship is true." A pause. "Well, I'll be finding out more details soon enough, anyway. I-"

"Enemy."

"Huh?"

In a burst of purple, the Knightmare activated, Anya already inside the machine, as its metallic arms drew its sword. Inside, the systems display showed for the Knight the large, crab-like monster that thought to make an easy meal.

"Target confirmed. Threat level minimal." The Knightmare stooped, its landspinners deployed and slid on the uneven ground, sword poised to strike.

The two combatants met on the field in battle, with a clear winner from the very start. Anya stared at the two pieces that was the beast cut in twain, fingering a golden brooch of a swan taking flight near her throat. "Not yet?" The Knight seemed to sigh, although whether that was just the discharge of a deactivating Knightmare or not, only she could say.

)()()()()()()()(

_From the logs of Earl Lloyd Asplund_

_Edited by Dr. Cecile Croomy_

_Engineering Corps_

_-line deleted-_

_Subject: excerpt from feasibility study on the Z-01_

_The capabilities of the current generation of Knightmare Frames are well-adapted to the uses the Holy Empire employs it for. As detailed above, the Sutherland model designed by the Ashford Family and mass-produced for use in the military wields a significant array of capabilities, not the least of which is a resistance-simulating coating and a Blaze conductor core with a specially designed sakuradite halo. (Ashford, 2210) The former is required for Britannia's campaigns into the Dead Zones while the latter assists in enhancing the sometimes limited capacity of most soldiers in the army with the use of combat ars._

_In comparison to the European Union's Mobile Units and the Chinese Federation's Flow (whose capabilites are listed in index xi), the Britannian Sutherland ranks first in combat capabilities, second in logistical mobility, and third in general utility. The next section deals with a detailed evaluation of each current-gen machine in relation to the criteria. The data was lifted from the results of the McGinty Survey on 2211. (McGinty, 2211)_

_Unlike the Mobile Units, which the Union armies use to great effect, the Sutherland cannot be transported on small- to medium- scale trucks, requiring a vast amount of logistical effort and a certain degree of human resources to field any assault or defense. Britannian Research and Development has been rigidly strict whenever the question of adopting the Union's unique method of melding ars summoning and Frame combat is raised. It is hoped that the recent Britannian repulsion at Gibraltar and the Malta Incident (Reid, 2211) will lead to a rethinking of the current paradigm of Knightmare Frame design. However, this does not mean that the traditions of three centuries' worth of research should be dismissed, rather..._

_..._

_...The Z-01 will exhibit none of those flaws. But its features will necessitate that certain elements of previous and rival Frame design will be adopted, not the least of which are the Pod transformation protocol that will possibly reflect the Mobile Units', the Yggdrasil Drive which will have slight echoes of the Flow system, and lastly, the patented Variable Packs which will hopefully save millions of pounds in the manufacture of specialized Sutherlands..._

_..._

_...development of the design will not be delayed...when it is necessary to require a skilled test Devicer...more sakuradite..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p>

Edit: Too sleepy, forgot to add in last, technical part of the chapter.

Merlin Out.


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of ****_Guilty Gea_r****, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>Let the sacred Word witness:<em>

_we are the shield_

_in the darkest hour_

_The first and the last_

_defender of mankind_

- Guardian battle-cry

)()()()()()()()(

They'd told him to request time off from the Academy to attend an evaluation test at the local Order base, and he was quick to oblige by heading straight for the principal's office.

The elderly Ashford nodded in great approval, peering at him with proud eyes as he magnanimously canceled his obligations for the day. Suzaku bowed in sincere gratitude, before heading back to the dormitories to change.

As he did, he idly wondered when and where his friend had started to be secretive, for example, arriving back late at night and leaving early on the next day. There was that hint of a change, but he couldn't be sure if that was his imagination, or his brain telling him it was customary to develop a certain distance when one was in his situation.

Lelouch didn't seem jealous of Suzaku being offered an apprenticeship at the Order, but he knew he couldn't just assume. After all, he had felt a little jealous for Kallen stealing his thunder for an instant, even if that moment quickly passed. And in the end, the redhead had indirectly declined – and Suzaku had sensed a change there too, if only subtly, because he didn't know the girl well in this case.

Before long, as he set into his customary jogging pace on the way to the train station, his mind was on fire with all the possibilities this might entail. He was humbled, yes, but he was glad that a chance like this could come so early to him. He was determined not to shirk from his future responsibilities.

Never again.

The Sacred Order of the Guardians, to his knowledge, was a paramilitary force that had a worldwide presence. To some people's eyes, they were a group of self-proclaimed holy knights, pledged to the protection of all peoples. The history books would term them earnest defenders of the Sacred Preserves from the threat of Gear, mage-sinister and monster, through the judicious use of combat discipline and ars.

To Suzaku Kururugi, they were the paragons of justice, a state he aspired to, to the exclusion of everything else.

The Order, founded illustriously on the same period when a worldwide consensus had established the Sacred Preserves, was at its core open to all nationalities. It only held the stipulation that their former citizenship would become secondary to the Order's commands when issues of loyalty were raised. However, there remained the incontrovertible fact that location brought participation, and thus each Preserve's Order branch would have mostly citizens of the endangered race that each Area sought to preserve.

Area Eleven's Order branch, for example, would mostly have the remnant Japanese as prominent members, although High Command was wont to assign other nationalities to prevent the possible – although many Knights would vehemently deny such a possibility would ever exist - conversion of an Order base into an independent army.

Each Order had but one base for each Area, where the armories and various manufactories were held, but members of the Order generally spent their day practicing in the various offices dotted throughout their respective Preserves, giving each Knight an impetus to patrol their charge city. This office in particular, which Suzaku finally found after great difficulty, sat humbly on either side of a library and a music school.

The guardsman standing in front of the Office, a solitary sentinel garbed in the Order white and gold, saluted him when he presented his identification, informing Suzaku in a friendly, welcoming voice that someone would be personally leading him to his evaluation.

He lingered in the lobby, which had doors leading this way and that to several other rooms as well as a central staircase which had receiving glyphs on either side of the bannister for quick transportation up. He resisted the urge to salute the many Knights who walked by, appearing and disappearing through the doors. He stared at the big hourglass placed near the ceiling, above which was the time in digital numbers. His eyes met that of a statue's, and Suzaku found himself placing his hand on his breast, silently saluting the renowned founder of the Guardians.

"Kururugi Suzaku?" came a muffled voice, and the youth turned to bow hastily to an armored Knight, feathered cape fluttering a vague green. In his mind, that signified something important, but he couldn't recall it well.

"Good day. I've come in response to the summons. Kururugi Suzaku, I'll be in your care." Suzaku righted himself crisply, making his face as blank and untroubled as possible.

"Very good. I am Order Sister Nagisa Chiba. Pleased to meet you. I've been tasked to be your guide while we await the start of your evaluation by the Legion-Masters." The Knight turned its head left and right almost imperceptibly, before continuing, "Though we have read her letter, is Kouzuki...?" the Knight asked, beckoning him towards the stairwell.

"It is as she probably wrote. She says she will need some more time to consider the offer." They walked all the way up the winding stairs, pausing before a door over was a blue-and-white banner emblazoned with the Order's golden shield on a blue-and-white banner.

"I see. We could've done with more Sisters, but that'll probably be just a peeve of mine. Please think nothing of it." A white gauntlet pointed towards the door. "Through there are the first round of Legion-Masters who will sift through your will to join the Order. Please afford them even the barest sliver of respect, as they shall show to you."

"Of course." Suzaku steeled himself, already staring at the door as if it were an enemy.

"In addition-"

"Is that you, Suzaku-_kun? _Suzaku Kururugi?" came a deep, gravelly voice from the other end of the hall. The two turned to see the ornately armored Knight who'd hailed Suzaku. Nagisa immediately brought a fist to her chest, hailing the other Knight, "Lord Tohdoh!"

"Tohdoh?" Suzaku murmured, a memory surfacing in his mind, staring at the grey-armored Knight that approached, with a bright-red cape over his back. "_Sensei_!" He immediately bowed at the waist, out of ingrained instinct.

"Well met, Kururugi," said the man, who had removed his helmet to reveal the pinched, scarred face of Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The man smiled graciously, bowing in his turn before regarding the boy with a level stare. "Have you been well?"

"Yes...for the most part," replied Suzaku off-handedly, though didn't avert his honest eyes from the man. It was something he learned from his teacher, after all.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh had been a family friend, comrades-in-arms as Brother Knights with Kururugi Genbu, Suzaku's father. Through various reasons, Genbu had begged a dismissal from the Order, possibly to help raise his new family, though the friendship never waned in the least. The man had volunteered himself to help give a little training in martial arts to the young Kururugi, which the latter always dreaded as the "lessons from hell". However, his admiration of the man grew as news of him leading great victories and helping establish proximate colonies throughout Japan's Dead Zones came, becoming a renowned Order hero in Area Eleven, as well as becoming one to the young Suzaku's. His last glimpse of his teacher had been weeks before the Gear attack, astride his iconic custom Frame Unit, the ebony Gekka.

"I apologize for being absent from his funeral." his teacher explained, eyes downcast in contrition. "I was only able to visit the memorial shrine after the Iwate offensive ended, and when I came back I wasn't able to catch you. I'd heard you entered that Britannian Academy afterwards, and so I was hesitant to visit you while you grew."

"It's alright with me, _Sensei. _I managed to get over it already," Suzaku whispered, face taking on its own faraway look.

"Yes. You seem to have." The Legion-Master's eyes swept down to size up his frame, giving him a critical look. "You seem to have grown well enough, and there is a light in your eyes that reminds me of his. It made me glad to hear you'd been recommended to us by our scouts, to see you develop such skill even at your youth. I hope you do join the Order, Suzaku, if your will is not found wanting."

"Yes, _sensei, _that is my vow. I will harness my body's strengths to the limit! I will change and improve myself for the sake of the vow! I shall become a true Knight of Justice!" Suzaku yelled, his voice echoing into the halls.

Tohdoh smiled, his cracked features lightening as if in a deep sleep. "A Knight of Justice? We shall see, young one." He put his helmet back on, and it sealed off with a pneumatic hiss. The Legion-Master pointed to the now opening double-doors, the onrush of wind making the Order banner flutter fiercely. "For now, that is your duty. I only have these words for you. Never let go of that will; let it burn like a fierce light to drive back the darkness within you. Good luck, Kururugi Suzaku!"

Suzaku Kururugi took the first step fearlessly, his young soul ablaze with its ideals.

)()()()()()()()(

"Are you sure about this Kallen?" None could ever enjoy a starry night in the Dead Zones, where the seithr ran thick they became murky clouds that refused to be blown by any wind. Kallen did not mind the darkness; a Gear's eyes could see regardless.

"I've decided," she replied, removing the cloth from her mouth, allowing the flap to fly freely in the wind. "I want to be of help to my people."

"What brought this on?" Kaname asked, coming down from his perch on top of an overturned log to stand a respectful distance from the girl.

"Oh, a lot of things, this and that, you know," was the spur-of-the-moment reply. Kallen refused to let her pensive expression dominate her face, it showed weakness, and even though she knew Ohgi and the others wouldn't exploit it, she had learned a lot since the day they had removed the seal from her body.

Today they would not be holding any meetings, the frequency having been forcefully cut after that disastrous gathering of the different underground Gear bands which had resulted in the unnecessary deaths of many Gears and the alerting of Order forces to their existence.

Kallen had been unfortunate to have witnessed the event, having been invited a few weeks after unlocking her beastly Gear form. There, she beheld the raw destructive power that each unleashed Gear possessed when they clashed in a violent maelstrom of brutality after but a mere argument on leadership. Ohgi had stated that he and his group would follow who was wise enough to lead the Gears, but this had merely begun an ego-stroking throwdown among several reputedly powerful Gears, turning the supposedly friendly gathering into a riot.

They were able to escape having to fight off with their own Gear forms because of two things: the appearance of a strange, dark Gear which had an aura so stupendous and puissant that it had cowed the remaining warmongers into mewling docility. The second had been the sudden appearance of an Order patrol force, which had all the Gears scrambling to escape into the winds.

After the incident, young Kallen desired to know what Gaia actually had in plan for the people like her. Ohgi said they had pledged to aid the underground Gears all over the world financially and emotionally, but the price in exchange was goddamn vague and insensible. From her memories as merely Kallen Kouzuki, she knew Gaia could not be trusted a rat's shit, even though it seemed that it had enabled her to find closure with herself with her new comrades.

"A lot of things, huh?" beamed Ohgi, nodding to himself as if knowing for himself what Kallen really meant, but choosing to hide it. "It sure is nice to be young. So many ideas..."

"Hey, I told you what I wanted. Now are you gonna have me in or not?" asked Kallen, crossing her arms in front of her.

Ohgi stepped close, this time affixing Kallen with a stern, acute look. Kallen found herself staring back defiantly, clenching her fist, her inner Gear desiring to break out of the human shell to throttle the man, or something. She wanted to ask herself what the fuck was wrong with it, and why was she even thinking that, when Ohgi had been her helper, one of the people who had gotten rid of her fear...

"I see." Ohgi stretched out a hand to shake. After a momentary pause, Kallen shook it uncertainly.

"I won't tell you if it's a good or a bad decision, Kallen," Ohgi declared. "It's not my place, after all. But I am happy, or relieved, that you're one of the stronger ones who want to step up to make a change. Our other brethren, powerful though they may be, don't have that courage the few Gears like you do."

Kallen flushed, feeling an odd sort of pride in herself in that moment, smothered quickly by a snide thought that hell yeah she would damn prove herself to the world that she was something, that she existed, that she was capable of changing things for the better. If not through Gaia, then some other group that next came along, as long as they promised the same.

_Her thoughts went back to her mother._

And if nothing else, she decided, Kallen Kouzuki would go down in a blaze of glory.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hey, why do we have to write your recommendation report, Prez?" complained one Shirley Fenette, chin sunk and touching the surface of the club table as she idly tapped her pen on its edge. "It's what you yourself promised for your grandpa, isn't it? Could you please do it for yourself then?"

"You just don't get it Shirley," Milly chided, brandishing a rolled-up poster. "How could I ever miss this chance to have the rest of the council express their most honest opinions for our Knight-to-be? This may be our- pardon me- _your _final chance to give Suzaku a proper sending-off!"

"But, Prez," Suzaku raised his hand, "Why do I have to write it too?"

"And why are we the only ones doing it?" Nina remarked from her place in the table, looking around at the empty chairs that were pushed in, unused. "Don't the other members have a say?"

"Details, details, guys, sheesh! This is our Poster Boy we're talking about!" Rivalz said exuberantly, standing up from his seat to shake Suzaku by the shoulders. "The first ever most recommended student of Ashford Academy! Man, that's got to be a big damn honor, wouldn't you guys say?"

"Well, I did get invited too, you know," came Kallen's glum voice, doodling idly at the bottom of a page.

"The first one who accepted then!" Rivalz amended, waving it off in a way that would have made the Ashford proud, if she had been looking. "I mean come on, aren't we all friends of Suzaku here? To think someone so close to us could become famous...My Son of Thunder is all grown up, and-" Rivalz's face scrunched up, imitating a mock cry. "Oh, I can't stand it. Oh, youth!"

"Now now Rivalz, I won't technically be graduated yet-" Suzaku tried to appease Rivalz.

"Oh youth!" the other one continued to wail, pulling away from Suzaku to make remonstrations of invisible things, twirling around and almost crashing into the quarantine bubble on the other end of the table.

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

"Oh, sorry Lelouch. Youth!"

Lelouch Lamperouge sulked inside the bubble, wiping his nose with a tissue before demolishing it in a fire ars. He stared with teary-eyes at his work, glaring at the words he'd somehow written, before obliterating it too with fire.

"Lelouch, are you done? You're staring at me so fiercely..." Milly remarked, earning a real stare from the youth, who once again sneezed repeatedly into the space inside the bubble.

"Lulu, have you given your answer yet?"

Lelouch, having picked up his pen, almost dropped it when Shirley spoke. He glanced with surprise at the Fenette, before shaking his head and putting his hands before him in apology. "Sorry, I'll get right on that."

"Geez. The tea club really wanted you to approve their budget. You've got to give them a definite answer or they won't stop pestering me at club!" Shirley complained.

Lelouch only was able to sneeze more in reply. "You really shouldn't have spent all those nights out late, Lelouch. Suzaku's told me you did it all week last week. Now look at you. Hang on, I'll get you some more tea. Sayoko, would you please-?"

"Curse this age," muttered Lelouch, after watching the teacup squeeze inside the bubble without popping it, "three centuries of ars and thrice that time of medicinal studies, and nobody yet knows how to cure the common cold! Goddamnit."

He caught the eyes of the Gear dressed as a maid, bowing to him dutifully, almost mechanically. Lelouch frowned, a train of thought starting. _Those damn biology lessons were false! Gears are immune to disease? Hah! I should mention this to that woman._

_At the thought of C.C., Lelouch's insides grew cold, a conversation from a fierce, windy night coming back, a question hanging perilously like smoke between him and the woman, an answer trapped inside the vacuum of his mouth._

_"I need your answer now, Lelouch!"_

_"No longer shall I wait for half-answers and indecision!"_

_"Answer, or I destroy your pathetic Gear self once and for all!"_

_"What is it that you will seek when I grant it to you?"_

_"The power to change the world, or yourself?"_

_"I..."_

)()()()()()()()(

_No cares_

_save the world_

_and ourselves_

- Gaia aphorism

* * *

><p>AN: A note to the readers on the possibilities of romantic links: for the purposes of this story, none shall ever exist between our warlock and his witch.<p>

Added another crossover element, making a total of four Japanese-inspired universes mashed together in the mixing bowl._ Nippon Banzai!_ Or something.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	12. Collusion: Lelouch's Intrigue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Code Geass**_**, nor of **_**Guilty Gea**_**r, nor to a lesser extent, **_**BlazBlue**_** and **_**Rewrite**_**. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Lelouch. Why have you decided thus? I don't mean to say that this or that is wrong. I am your silent observer, after all. I just don't like it when there's no meaning at all."<p>

"**Since you were so gracious as to give me this 'purpose', then perhaps I shall deign to answer you.**"

"...You're really enjoying your other self, aren't you."

"**On that note, why haven't I seen **_**your **_**other self,** **witch? Have I not shown my true self to you? As a mutual exchange of trust...between partners. Or conspirators, if you see it that way."**

"...Like you, I am bound to an illusion."

"**An illusion? Then-"**

"An illusion that no magic nor will on this Earth can break. Not even the most powerful Gear, if he were standing before me, could shatter it."

"**Hm. Perhaps time shall tell. Many more rules have been broken in the past. You broke mine, when I knew there was nothing to break. Now then, you wish to know why I've embarked thus? Then listen well..."**

01

The sky above Aries Villa was dark and dim with dry, grey clouds hanging overcast. Lelouch vi Britannia had half a mind to march straight down to the lower levels of Pendragon to remind the Palace maintenance team to speed up their repairs on the weather simulation system.

He hailed a passing transport platform, his thoughts taking an upswing when he decided that moment to visit-

_-static-_

Lelouch ascended through the halls of the pyramidal-shaped Palace, pausing to bow in princely grace to any noble who had been left to wait for their turn to be called to gain an audience the Throne. Lightning flashed through the windows, causing the Prince to quirk an eyebrow in exasperation, _surely the maintenance team was overdoing it?_

"Ah, if it isn't the raven-haired limpet," came a falsely-sweet, cultured voice, the insult oozing from the words causing the resolute Prince to veer back, staring at the fair-haired Clovis la Britannia, his older brother.

"What is it this time, brother?" abandoning all pretenses of noblesse oblige, causing the girls gathered around Clovis to shift uncomfortably, averting their eyes, "I've far more important things to see to than share insults with you. So for now, I bid you a good day, 'brother'."

"Boorish as usual, I see. I caught your attention only to tell you something." Clovis began to pick at the dust on the collar of his princely garb. "It's about something important, you see."

"If it was," Lelouch said, reigning in his temper for but an inch, "I would've been one of the first to know. As it is, I rather suspect this is another foolish trap of yours, to vindicate yourself after losing so many potentials to my group."

"That is a childish presumption, Lelouch, but I am gracious enough to let that be," Clovis replied, spreading his arms wide magnanimously. "But as it is, this is quite important do you know, and is something that I suspect even His Majesty knows nothing about."

"Father doesn't- What are you talking about, brother?" Lelouch asked, his eyes narrowing. Was there something afoot in the Palace among the heirs and heiresses again? He remembered being pulled into that ridiculous intrigue between two elder Princes last time, he'd strictly told each group that under no circumstances would he and Nunnally take a side, and that was that.

That might have earned him the ire of several half-siblings who were interested in the intrigue, as the notion that the sweet Nunnally, the "Angel Princess" among the family, would not be partaking of the schemes had set the others who had been on the fence to remain on it, including (to Lelouch's surprise) Clovis, who proclaimed that the general view of the scheme was not to his tastes, Cornelia, and the deal-breaker, the normally reticent Second Prince Schneizel, who silently admonished the two warring Princes to stop bringing shame on the Court. In the end, the two had apologized and invited all of the Emperor's sons and daughters to witness the resolution of their conflict through a duel of ars, and that, Lelouch had hoped, would've been the end of such foolish, harebrained conduct.

"Oh, I know it's troubling for you not to know, Lelouch, but bear with me," Clovis continued, his voice lowering in conspiratorial excitement. "I shall speak in tenebrous whispers, so as to preserve the surprise for later. For you see, later on today, there will be a certain massive announcement concerning a certain member of the Imperial Family. He/she will have their life refashioned, their circumstances changed for the better, and no doubt will affect those whom he/she are close to deeply. I wish I could say more, but I dare not slice a pie before it is baked!" Putting a finger almost delicately to his lips, Clovis turned back towards his gaggle of admirers, leaving behind a Lelouch with a disconcerted look in his face, staring in blank amusement at the flower that the other Prince had pressed into his hand.

Lelouch shook his head, dropping off the flower in the nearest grand bouquet as he headed for his next destination, hopefully without any needless conversations with pompous half-brothers. (or sisters)

-_static-_

02

"**I thought nothing of it then, but the circumstances of that day... Afterwards, in the few days when I threw myself into the official investigation team, I'd recalled his words, hazarding a guess that they were not as insignificant as they seemed. There may have been something more to Clovis' usual flowery spiel that morning. But I could not get the chance to ask him more about it. Because then-"**

"Is that why you're basing all this on that? You just want to talk to the Viceroy?"

**"Yes. If possible, without needing to reveal my identity."**

"Why can't you just go up there now? Reveal yourself to him, to the guards, here is the lost son of Britannia, all hail, all hail, excuse me brother, but I'm still rather bothered by something, why yes, I would like some tea, no, as I was saying, I have been quite struck by your words in the Palace long ago, before I came here, do you remember? Yes, that one, what did you mean by that-? And so on and so forth."

**"I had considered that, but I know there is a lot more going on beneath the surface than I can gain data on. Could the illusion my Father placed on me have been placed on other people here as well? A scenario: maybe Clovis is here to monitor me, and is currently troubled by reports of my recent disappearances? It would be foolish to reveal my hand at this point. Not when I have a new power to achieve my end through less troublesome means."**

"You could test your suspicions by asking the people you go to school with. Do they still have the illusion?"

**"As I said, why should I reveal my hand at this point? There may be layers to this vile ars that even I can't comprehend. Say I inquire to the Ashford, letting it slip that I know my heritage. Perhaps she is an agent, or is the observer for an agent, and immediately after I am hauled off to the homeland, where my father can put the memory ars back on me again. And with the added bonus of discovering his son has become the Gear he so wanted."**

"You can't know that, Lelouch. Don't torture yourself with that self-perception."

"**On the contrary, witch! It is the most comforting one I have! I've let it be my illusion, to free my mind of the unnecessary, leaving the certainty to that moment when I shall stand again before the Throne."**

"You are still a sad, callow child, Gear."

**"However 'I' came to be, Lelouch vi Britannia is entrenched in the illusion that it may have once been for a purpose that only he could comprehend."**

"So you have begun embrace that 'purpose', young Gear."

**"Embrace...? What do you mean, witch?"**

"-Nothing. I have an inquiry. I've lived for a long, long time in that cove, far longer than I could stomach, and only now have I started to think on the changes in this world. For example, Prince, during my time, the exalted Emperor may have as many consorts as he wished, but there was only one sanctioned Empress, and from their union is the sanctioned heir or heiress to the Throne. The others that inherited blood through but a consort can never claim it, until the true heirs are dead and the succession falls to ancient rites to determine which has the purest blood. Yet you claim yourself and your...half-siblings as equal claimants, am I wrong? Why has this come to pass?"

"**I'm not surprised that you've never known. After all, it seems that this practice of having each of the sons and daughters that inherited the Royal bloodline become heirs and heiresses was only put into practice by the current Emperor, my father Charles."**

"Why would he do that?"

"**I've no wish to fathom the depths of that man's mind; perhaps we shall leave it at that. Not even his own consorts can, especially when it transpired that he ****asked the hand of and married a commoner, which as I've heard, was breaking a ****milennia-old rule regarding the marriage of consorts."**

"A brave Emperor, to shirk 'ye olde tradicioun'! I would assume that this commoner Consort was your mother, and forgive me if I am wrong."

"**...you..."**

"Think nothing of it, I was but curious. As to how I guessed, your chafing lack of well-bred manners and behavior would only suggest so."

"**My mother was as royal as any of them could ever be! She was strong, kind, graceful! All the things those spiteful harpies could only aspire to! She was so devoted to father that- I forget myself. It is all in the past, and all I must think now is the now and the moment after."**

"What are you doing?"

**"I'm setting up the conditions. You're free to watch, my good 'observer'. This is what your power has wrought. Watch well. This is what I am free to do!"**

"Those symbols..."

03

The subjects didn't die too fast this time, but they still expired, within the 24.5 second time limit set on the ars. The activated seithr pulled at their bodies, reducing flesh to ash at the pace it took dry wood to burn, their dying screams unheard behind the sheet of magic-resistant glass through which the observer was watching. One of them had the willpower to move his body and scratch screaming at the wall, which coincidentally was where the glass was, making an unsightly mess. A pair of eyes watched the spectacle with clinical intensity, the bright, red light reflected harmlessly in the pits of his pupils.

The purpose of his ars fulfilled, Schneizel intensified the heat, causing flames to erupt on the errant corpse and after a flash was disintegrated into bare ash and tufts of seithr.

The Second Prince made a note of it on his datapad, shrugging out of his lab coat at the same time.

"12% increase in temperature leading to a 0.85% change. Perhaps I need to recalibrate the glyphs again," the golden-haired prince talked to no one in particular, being alone in the drab, grey-walled complex. He donned the resistance suit, and pushed past the quarantine door to the experiment area.

On the floor was a dull, green circular seal, surrounded by strange symbols and glyphs that no other man save its writer could understand. Schneizel paused once he entered the area, as if to pay respect to the latest subjects who had given their lives for science.

After extracting a murky brown crystal the size of a baseball from the center of the seals, the Prince left, leaving the suit in the quarantine area and exited the area with simple shirt and trousers. His bare feet padded over the entryway to his test area, climbing up the stairs to reach the resplendent hall of his Pendragon estate.

Waiting for him was his aide, Kanon, who instantly brought the Prince a coat to wear over his shoulders, as well as several other maids and guards. Schneizel nodded amiably to the men, saying, "Please clean up the usual. Thank you for your work." He turned to the maids. "Please attend me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Kanon, was there something I missed?" the Prince asked when he turned towards his quarters to change into his more proper Princely clothing. He had been down in his complex an estimated eight hours and nine minutes, long enough for a war to be declared and ended, at least outside the Sacred Preserves. His aide walked a little beside him, with the maids bringing up the rear.

"Yes, my prince. His Majesty has declared that the Imperial Court meet for an emergency session on the next morn. All overseas heirs and heiresses are to return to Pendragon by any available transport immediately."

"_Emergency_ session?" asked Schneizel placidly. "Was that word used exactly? I do hope it's not another assignation of war-command. I had just given the Union our regards last week." The Prince appeared to think on it as he entered his personal quarters, Kanon excusing himself outside the door. Before the door could be closed, the Prince stopped and turned back to his aide.

"I completely missed it. Here," Schneizel gave Kanon the stone he had gotten from the complex. "Could you have it analyzed by a friendly mage at the Circle? Tell them the usual reason, though do refrain from invoking another of your 'black market finds'. I dislike to hear ill words against any working under me. Would you please, Kanon? I've had to explain things over with the Grand Duke Weldsman."

"Yes, my Prince."

The Prince made a barely noticeable smile. "I seem to be improving leaps and bounds, Kanon. I rather think Father would be proud of what I hope to accomplish."

"Your Highness, I am sure His Majesty is proud of you already." Kanon replied congenially, bowing. "If you'll excuse me."

"Very good, Kanon. You may go."

04

"Are you hoping to accomplish your end...with that?"

"**What do you think, my observer? Is it not a grand display of ars?"**

"A grand display? I fear, young Gear, that as even I can see clearly what you plan, that ars makes your means seem transparent, and ultimately pathetic."

"**If you assume to think this is all I have to work with, then you are mistaken. I said this was but **_**a **_**condition. I have yet more to activate."**

"And what are those? Some more fancy spell-work? You realize any concerted effort by a group can shatter even a Gear-crafted ars, dispelling your plan into slivers of oblivion?"

**"You make a point I was already going to say for myself. It is true that my plan shall not wholly revolve on ars-work. That is why I shall also acquire the 'means' which shall accomplish physical ends, if your estimation of my powers is correct. And what better time than now to test it out?"**

"Please don't make the mistake of overestimating yourself- Ah, he's gone. That guy...doesn't he even have the grace to wait for a lady? How utterly boorish of him."

05

The assembly watched as, on the screens before them, many video recordings of their newest apprentice was displayed.

Kururugi Suzaku, in the humble light blue garb of an apprentice (though he wasn't officially yet, for rules stipulated that he had to have acquired education in the basic ars), dispatching monsters, fighting Gears and generally moving about, charging straight into battle without hesitation.

On one side of the panel, the local Legion Masters were arrayed, with their own displays of the boy recorded during the preliminary training sessions with his self-appointed teacher, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The man himself was one of the seated, unhelmed and gauntlets clasped in front of him.

He watched himself spar inside one of the Order's training rooms, recalling for himself the feelings and sensations of facing down one of his most trusted friend's sons.

"I may be remiss in repeating the line, but the kid has potential," remarked one of the Masters, dismissing the screen in front of him.

"His movements are unnatural, even for someone with Ki," said another, Chinese transfer.

"There are some flaws I can sense, but that can be mitigated with the proper training once he becomes a true apprentice," said yet another Knight, satisfied with the recruit for the moment.

"Flaws, yes... He does not have strengths in ars, but he makes up for it with raw tenacity and sheer strength," agreed the Knight on the seat across.

"He certainly seems to have dedication enough, and the will and mindset that the Order requires, making him a natural fit to be a new Brother – so why are we still talking around like this?" asked one of them, looking around at his brothers and sisters. "I seem to be getting the feeling there is some reluctance to allow this obviously willing youth to render his services to mankind."

"Concerns there are," replied a Master. "Have you not observed that stance? That look in his eyes, the way he attacks?" The Knight's screen bloomed to expand in the center of the assembly. In it, Suzaku had assumed his battle stance, bringing his dummy sword up perpendicular to his body and parallel to his face, the edge pointed at the opponent and his free hand raised palm up just below it.

It certainly struck some bells in the Masters, but none shifted more strongly than the Britannians. "He...must admire the Founder so much, to be mimicking him like that..."

"What do you think, eh?" joked one of the Britannians. "Is it the Founder reincarnated? Returned to the world after a two century rest, to torment the Homeland once more?"

Most of the other Knights in the room did not share his humor, and his smile quickly faltered under the intensity of some of the other Masters' faces.

Tohdoh, who had remained silent and watchful, replaying himself draw his dummy sword behind him, his free arm blocking Suzaku's forward attack ably before patting the boy's exposed side with the edge of the sword. The boy had slumped, acknowledging his loss, but did not remain disappointed for too long, instead dashing back to begin the attack anew.

"Suzaku Kururugi certainly has potential," he began, breaking the disconcerting silence in the room. "But, to answer your question, the Order's concern is that other groups are concerned about him as well. Kururugi has told me just now that he has been invited by the Britannians to have tea at their base...We must pause to reflect on this implication."

"Wouldn't it be better then, to have him at the Order to stave off such intrigue? Becoming a neutral presence would certainly assure everyone concerned that he would do no harm to any."

Tohdoh closed his eyes, brows making small fissures on his forehead. "If you pause to remember, our Honored Founder also claimed himself to be neutral – right before assassinating the Seventy-Ninth Emperor."

06

"What's the matter? I thought you'd have already been in wherever fool place you wanted to go, without me, and without any compunction whatsoever, like last time."

**"This...is strange. C.C. Is this the biology of a Gear?**

**"**What do you mean?"

**"I noticed it just now. I was a fool not to see it while I was practicing my ars back then. Is this peculiarity mine, or does it belong to all Gears?"**

"Once again, I still don't know what you're babbling on about."

**"I'm talking about this, damn woman!"**

"...that you're able to cast a fireball at a blazing speed? You're a Gear, after all."

**"Seithr! I'm not using seithr! What preposterous, unnatural thing is this? I-I...See! I can't... even... draw on it...How am I even able to do this?"**

"Ah, you're talking about 'that'. You'll have to excuse me, since that's been a long accepted part of myself that I never bother exploring. It's like asking someone how he was able to walk; it's just something one does. But I was certain that after all this time, they'd have figured out _this_ most basic thing. Are you sure you didn't just miss the fact when you studied about Gears?"

**"What are _you _babbling on about now, C.C.?"**

"'That', my good Prince, is what differentiates the magic of a human and a Gear. Are you familiar with the Boundary? I know you must have encountered a similar sort of concept, perhaps in a different name: Akasha's Veil, the Backyard, the Unknowable Beyond, the Other Side, the Transcendent Dream, Sheol's Abyss..."

"The Other Side...I only know of what I read from the information of the yet to be approved magic, the forbidden ars. This feeling...I can use seithr now, but-"

"I don't find it unexpected to learn that it is still a hardly understood concept. Even in my time, it existed as nothing more but a fanciful theory, to test the minds of the ambitious. Regardless, in some sense, it does exist. To put it in a way that your young mind can understand: it is the background noise of the universe, the magical blueprint of the world."

**"And what does this have to do with the Gears?"**

"Simple. The physiology of a Gear's body is still a mystery to you now, yes? A lingering question must be of how a Gear is able to perform mysterious powers without drawing on seithr. Here then, is the answer. Just as the ancient magicians in the time before the Beast did so, so too do we Gears draw on the unfathomable power of the Other Side."

07

There were a lot of ways to categorize the members of the Ashford Student Council, and Nina knew each of them in her half-remembered solitary introspections, whenever she would pause to watch the usual everyday scene, like a picture of a stilled scene in a frame.

For instance, if one were to group them as theoretical bodies arbitrarily nicknamed by disgraced researchers, quack ars scientists and occultists whenever referring to elements of the Boundary (though Nina had only been reading to pass the time, never taking it seriously), then Milly would obviously be the "Source Code". The point where all things began and all things would inevitably end, reflecting how the vivacious president would ever be the instigator of many absurd, but grudgingly fun things, and at whose words said events would end, for it never would stop unless she tired of it.

Suzaku Kururugi would then be the "Essential Integer", the function that was the essential framework, the one side of the Boundary that helped define it, as well as support its "being". In that, Suzaku fulfilled the role, being the Secretary, responsible for being the primary aid and disseminator of Milly's events, and was also the only one able to persuade an ever-reluctant Shadowfrost Prince to accede to Milly's wishes. His enthusiasm for the events was surpassed only by Rivalz.

On that note, Rivalz was then obviously the "Focusing Iris", well, only to the extent that the "focusing" referred to him being the most enthusiastic of getting Milly's dictates done, showing the most delight in participating in events, and urging the rest of the council to do the same. The theoretical Iris was but the way through which the observer comprehends a trifling part of the Boundary, though to what degree she hadn't read further.

Shirley...well, she could be the "Unbroken Flow", the sea of consciousness that connected observer to the Code...Hmm, well this was getting harder to group. Perhaps because Shirley was ever unchanging, a bit relentless in her affection towards another member of the council? She'd only heard a little hint of it through scattered overheard conversations between Milly and the girl.

Now...Kallen would be the "Eye of the Gates", fulfilling that role as the newest member of the Council, rising quickly to a prominent position for some unknown reason. The Eye was necessary for entering the Boundary itself, it was claimed and the only clear way through which the observer could escape.

All the rest of the council were the Formless Essence, the sheer volume of incomprehensible potential that occupied the Integer, surrounding it, defining it while at the same time being defined. At the center of the chaotic force was the "Dissonant Harmony", the sheer irrationality and randomness that the Boundary supposedly possessed. Lelouch Lamperouge was obviously not one to give to lack of reason, but he was the driving force of chaos, nonetheless, being the only one who resisted and attempted to sabotage every one of Milly's schemes, despite being sometimes senseless themselves. His efforts failed in many, sometimes spectacular ways, but that did not stop the youth from trying everytime.

As for herself? Well that was a puzzle to figure out later. For now, she was part of the Formless Essence, her voice and face lost in the multitude of people Milly had brought together over time. And she was content to be just that.

"Nina, if you don't hurry up, you'll miss saying goodbye to Suzaku!"

"I already did, Milly...yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before too."

"Well, you know you've got to do it again. You know I can't let Suzaku leave without having everyone here."

"Suzaku, oh my Suzaku, will you return safe and sound to us? Oh, our hearts are troubled so!"

08

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Shouldn't you probably wait to test it on some newly awakened Gear? Maybe you can calm it down just in time for it to be hewed in twain."

**"This is a good chance, C.C. There're a whole bunch of them gathered right there, ripe for the plucking. If my calculations are false, which I know they aren't, then a quick escape is elementary."**

**"**Now do you believe me when I said there were underground, free-willed Gears?"

**"I never gave an indication I did not, my dear observer. I just had no reason to believe everything that came out of your lips just yet."**

"..I'll be waiting right here then."

**"You won't come and see?"**

"Your impudence turned me off. Go on and wet your pants, milkboy. I'll be waiting. Just remember your time limit."

**"For a pot complaining about my manner of speaking, you sure have some nerve calling this kettle black. But...I thank you for the concern. I'm aware of my own limits. I can assure you that nothing shall ever happen."**

09

Her new "masters" – well "their" group's new masters - waited at the bottom of the torn hill, a portable resistance bubble placed over them all by their mages. Ohgi, de facto leader of the burgeoned group because of his experience dealing with Gaia took the lead, hailing the other representative.

Kallen watched through the eyes of her new, fiery-red form as the robed and coated mages shook hands and glanced warily at the gathered throng of Gears. A few of them were whispering amongst themselves, pointing here and there to each of them, and she could swear that at least one of those fingers had been directed at her. Their representative beckoned Ohgi close towards the inner bubble, bending his masked face to whisper something.

She could feel the reluctance oozing off of her family, something which she knew as part of instinct. The others seemed to have sensed it too, shifting uneasily on the seithr-ravaged sand.

Ohgi walked back, consulting with the initial secret group who'd recruited her, then turned to call her over, urging her to listen close.

"You should say no, Ohgi! Ain't the answer so damn obvious?" hissed Tamaki.

"What's going on?" Kallen asked when she came over.

"They told Leader to allow them to shackle a few of our brethren to take them back to headquarters," replied one of the group. Kallen blinked uneasily.

"This is why I wanted to ask you guys first... I can't just let folks go, who knows how the others might react? And they put their trust in me..." Kallen knew that part wasn't true, to an extent. A few of the others who'd just joined hadn't gravitated to them because they wanted to join Gaia, on that, she was sure of it, having sensed their intentions herself. "And I can't just say no to them, we pledged ourselves to Gaia after all..."

"Your answer, Mr- Ah... Gear Ohgi?" called the high, hollow voice of the representative.

"No, er.. could you give me some more time?" replied Ohgi, stamping his feet on the ground in distress.

"Well don't keep us waiting for too long, the Federation patrol we bribed can't keep delaying for much longer. If you still have worries, please, we won't do anything to hurt them. We just need some specimens for data collection. That is all."

"Specimen collection...?"

"Ohgi-san, that could mean a lot of things..." Kallen stated loudly, narrowing her eyes at the mages. "We should ask them to outline how exactly they're going to be using the some of us

"Who is this impatient Gear, Ohgi? She looks so strong and healthy. Don't worry, lass, I promise that we won't hurt you," said the representative.

"You're taking me? Like hell I'll do that, you strange creep!" rumbled Kallen's voice in a louder tone. A few of the cool-headed Gears started muttering amongst themselves.

"Gear, don't you understand? In order to facilitate a better tomorrow for this wretched and unfair world, we need some who are willing to give a part of themselves to to be the means to our glorious end. You pledged yourself to Gaia didn't you?"

"Yeah, but as equals, not to be specimens!" proclaimed Kallen, her cheeks flushed in vigor.

The man seemed to sigh, a burst of steam coming through his mask. Kallen didn't know if that was exasperation, or laughter that had been checked just in time.

"Equals... you must realize, Gear, that in this world, equality is only something _humans _can speak and dream of. You vowed to serve Gaia, but you may only be soldiers or specimens."

"You-" Even Ohgi was glaring in suspicion at the man now, clenching his stone fists, offended. "Please take back your words, they are unbecoming of the group-!"

"Oi! You want a piece of this, motherfucker?" Tamaki hissed, drawing himself to attack.

"Tamaki, stand down!" Ohgi shouted, nodding furiously for Kallen and the others to restrain him. Tamaki wasn't the only one to start threatening to attack, their signatures bleeding from them and sheer, hot rage roaring in their veins.

"It's too bad, Charlton. Looks like we will have to use that binding ars after all." muttered the representative, running back to within the vicinity of the bubble. "Now, you will see the folly of your actions. We could've been able to resolve this peacefully, but it appears you are nothing but brutes with not an ounce of rational thought. Davis, begin-" He was never able to finish his sentence as, at that exact moment, one of their number had fired a concussive blast at him, boring a head-sized hole straight through the man's chest. The man's head toppled freely to the ground as the other mages began to weave an ars.

"_For the Master!_" several of the brethren roared, and Kallen looked around in bewilderment as they sprinted forward disregarding Ohgi's insistent command, heedless of the many ars that ripped into their bodies. They easily pierced through the bubble, shattering it into base seithr.

Ten men trained in ars could not overcome one Gear without loss. Only a hundred Knights could face down five Gears. And the Gaia mages weren't Knights, not in the least.

"Oh shit," Ohgi said, looking down at the bits and pieces of mage that littered the ground. "How the hell am I going to explain this to the higher ups? I know that representative was a bastard, but we should not have killed them."

It would look pretty bad on them, Kallen agreed, reinforcing the view that they were uncontrollable, base creatures. She bit her lower lip, wishing she had a solution at hand.

**("Obey".)**

**"The answer is simple, leader." **The gathered Gears looked around, surprised by the deep, mesmerizing words that sent tingles into their bodies. **"Tell them, 'But we have a new master now'."**

**("Obey".)**

Kallen cringed, trying to push back the unknown sensation **("Obey".) **that was pushing at her body from all sides, **("Obey".)** an unseen pressure that seemed to throttle even her awakened Gear senses. **("Obey".) **Then she saw that the rest were also experiencing the same, scratching their throats or bashing their heads at the aftermath of that voice's words.

**("Obey".)**

Her last glimpse of consciousness was seeing herself drive her fiery-red fist into the ground, sending sparks of fire running through cracks that immediately formed. Words not her own fell from her willing lips, in a language she could not understand, in tones so sickeningly servile that it made her want to gag, before she finally surrendered to the intensity of the pressure on her head.

**"**_What is thy will, Master?"_

**"I shall show the world what it means to be Gear. And you shall be my cat's paws, the instruments of my will. From now, until the end, I will be your new master, -"**

10

"What are you working on now? Playing a 'net game?"

"It would not suffice, C.C., that only the armies of this Area will learn of the destruction I shall cause. I am crafting a means to let the message soar through the seithr tormented sky."

"You wish to become a simple terrorist then? Broadcasting your demands for the world to see?"

"If we go by its basic definition, then **yes, I shall be but a 'simple' terrorist. I will strike such terror into their minds and hearts that they will have no choice but to avert their eyes, turning their backs to protect what is dear to them.**"

"And what do you hope to gain from their fear, Mr. Terrorist?"

"A cleared condition, Miss Pepperoni. Why didn't you at least leave me a slice?"

"I thought you were working towards your grand plan, Prince. I didn't think pizza was a condition to clear."

**"...When things are calmed, I will have some things to discuss with you, observer. After all, this power, this 'purpose' is a godly thing. It seems to be too good of a gift."**

"Godly? If you look at it that way."

**"It is a potent power, without any weakness or limit at all! I've taken over several other groups since the first, and there have been no repercussions or odd turns of behavior. They are as malleable and pliant in my hand as clay."**

"So you are having reservations? You can simply free them."

**"Such an existence should not exist. It's almost like I am-"**

-crash-

11

"My Exalted One, Kurotaki's band has failed to report in. We can safely assume that the Gears have gone loose."

The dark-clad man sat with head uncovered and neck bared, his knees bent in reverence as he bowed at the unseen form that sat behind a curtain of emerald silk. He was in the most sacred rooms that belonged to glorious Gaia in Japan, the dimly-lit quarters of the Holy Woman of the Far East. His brow sweated ingloriously onto the polished wooden floor.

"We must not be quick to jump to conclusions," said a smooth, dreamy voice from beyond the veil. There was a sound of clanking porcelain. "The old ones' auguries have never failed. From those Gears shall emerge a powerful, unknown force that will "_break or brake"_ the world. Gaia is fascinated in such an unprecedented foreseeing and they- _I _look forward to what shall transpire."

"Yes, you are indeed wise, my lady. You have never been proven wrong before, forgive my presumption."

"I only speak what the old ones have me say, my loyal servant. I thank you for your service and your faith. Inform me of the situation of those Gears. This time, perhaps we may send a more soothing voice to bring them close," the lady replied demurely.

"Yes, it will be done!"

After the man had excused himself, the Holy Woman was left in the darkness, the few torches of flame having been willingly extinguished by herself. Alone, she stared in enchantment at the piece of broken tea cup that had shattered during her servant's report.

"An ill omen, but what does it mean, my lords? Arrogant Kurotaki hath failed, but there are no other news. No Gear can ever reach its potential without coming to Gaia. What is the world wishing?"

And with those questions the lady sat and pondered, like an tiny, immovable ornamental statue, eyes shimmering in the dark room that seemed more of a shadowy crypt than a sacred temple. Maybe the other unseen things in the darkness answered her, or maybe they did not.

12

**"Is this destiny? Reincarnation? Such a disturbing...but wait, could this mean _he _intended it thus? That this should have been my purpose?"**

"Lelouch, I'm not saying you're wrong or right, but you shouldn't let even your own illusions take such deep roots into you. Trivial thoughts like these are mere wool-gathering."

**"How can you dismiss it so, damn witch! I...I..."**

"Yes, yes, you're a Command Gear, much in the same way as Justice. You could never hope to exceed him in this state, though. Not when you're like this. Now would you please get your filthy hands away from my clothes?"

**"B-but this-"**

"Are you afraid of the world's fear crashing down on you in retributive waves, then, young Gear? Do not worry. Three centuries is long enough, for even the legendary relics like Justice to be obsolete. If you do not become more than he was, then you will be struck down."

**"To control any Gear's actions without penalty or compunction... this is no godly gift. It is demon's work. Damn him, damn him to hell!"**

"Just so you know, you can never turn back now. Not when you've given me your answer. You can never turn back to just being Lelouch Lamperouge, or Lelouch the Prince again. You have already grasped the opportunity before you, grimly and wihtout pause, taking the power that it offered. Whether you become the second coming of Justice or remain but a miniscule fly on the world's surface is up to you – but remember the answer you vowed.

"Don't disappoint me, Lelouch."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh this was a doozy to finally wrap up. The astute reader can recognize which canon characters have been introduced.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	13. Teach us, Student Council!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

Author's note: It has occured to me that it might be counter-productive for some people unfamiliar with the crossover elements to continue reading with half-guesses and misconceptions in their mind. As such, I have crafted this particular chapter, to be updated time after time after certain points in the narrative, to facilitate the explanation of some elements that simply cannot fit into the chapters.

Note that the scenes hereafter have no actual bearing on or indications of the actual story of this fanfiction. The personalities of each participant are preserved and will reflect their future appearances, but there will be no reference to a point in the story, nor will there be any later on towards this. Its intention is merely to facilitate the understanding of the mechanics and elements of the story. I type this as my friend dictates to me, formulating the character puppets as I go, seeing as I am myself largely unfamiliar with the setting of the crossover material (save for _Rewrite, _whose elements only cover such a minor negligible part_)._

That said, if you are already familiar with it, or would rather not prefer to read such, then feel free to skip this chapter and await the next. That is all.

* * *

><p>)()()()()()()()(<p>

Table of contents:

()Lelouch the Reluctant Historian

()Seithr, the Gift of the Gods

()Knightmares by Milly

()Unknown Person's First Discourse on Gears

(**)**ZOMG! 'Mahoshoujo Kawaii'! The Magical Girl Phenomenon

()The Lost and Forgotten Magics

)()()()()()()()(

**Lelouch the Reluctant Historian**

The birds were literally chirping in fear as the Student Council Vice-President of Ashford Academy in Area Eleven, one Lelouch Lamperouge, stormed into the clubroom, eyes smouldering and brandishing a piece of paper held in hand as if it were a love-letter.

"Hey, I thought you'd never show up, Lelouch!"

"Shut up!" Lelouch hissed one of the members who had been talking to him so familiarly. "Where's Milly?"

"Right here, Professor Lelouch." Milly held a hand up.

"What's the meaning of this, Milly?" He balled up the paper and threw it to the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. "You had the gall to goad someone load ars into that thing and throw it onto my head like a missile! Do you know how much that gave me a pounding ache in my forehead?" There was an angry welt on his forehead, the others saw.

"But you wouldn't wake up, so I had to shape it like a missile. You have, after all, an obligation to tutor, or teach us all."

"Teach?"

"Uh, hello, earth to the Shadowfrost Prince, _you_ promised to tutor the student council members with certain topics they're having trouble with- the gig you promised to do after I covered for you and Suzaku eloped like lovers-"

"I was only going to a grimoire sale, woman, and that idiot just tagged along-"

"-and so you vowed, on bent knee, that you would do anything in your power to thank-"

"I most certainly did NOT!"

"Well it's your reality now. 1, 2, 3, magic go!" Milly waved a hand, causing sparks to appear in front of her hands. A few of the other members clapped, while Lelouch just stared at the transluscent yellow butterflies that flew towards him.

"Lulu," Shirley urged, smiling at him with an intensity that was easily missed by Lelouch's own intense glare sent Milly's way, "C'mon, it's going to be fun! Even Suzaku and Nina volunteered to be tutors."

"Suzaku? What the heck is he going to teach?"

"Hey, I take offense to that."

Lelouch sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Fine, fine, let's just get this over with. Promise or not, I don't think I can leave even if I wanted to, considering that there's an anti-personnel barrier just outside the entrance now." His eyes widened at his last statement, his feet quickly scrambling towards the window. After a flash of light and a bag, Lelouch returned to the room, hair disheveled and clothes having hints of being burned.

"Haha! You're really stupid, huh, Lamperouge?" Kallen cackled, grinning mischievously at him.

"Gunununu..." Lelouch bit his lip, brushing off his wounded pride and resistance. "Of all the stupid things...so?" he turned to the Prez. "What am I going to do?"

"Teach us, oh Professor, about the bits of knowledge we've missed. You can take your pick, just don't teach us something like basic algebra or sound theory. Or any of your advanced courses in shadow ars."

"Hmph. Well in that case, then History it is!"

"Wha- oh, I hate that subject!" groaned Rivalz from his seat, already closing his notepad up.

"Deal with it." Lelouch took a deep breath, clasping his hands behind his back. He sauntered to the front of the table where there was a conveniently placed projector, and began to speak.

"It is in my opinion that one can only get a sound grasp of a thing's soul by knowing the memories ingrained in it. Through observation of any object, its peculiar marks, any subordinate characteristics of its history can achieve in oneself a deeper understanding of the object itself. That is the same with the world; in order to understand how it has acquired its present condition, its many scars and marks, we need to turn back time-"

"How far back?"

"When Julius Caesar sought to expand the borders of his nation-"

"That's too far back, Lulu."

"-The EU expedition force was repelled on 1439 by Admiral Eaglewoods off the coast of the Caribbean-"

"Just a little more forward Lelouch."

"Fine! Dark Era, Go!

"Sometimes known as the Dawn of Magic, the Dark Era began, as any era before it, with tensions throughout the world. After the disappearance of the Sixty-Eighth Unnamed Ruler, May the Other Side claim him/her, the Holy Empire suffered from internal unrest, the lands of the Americas split into fractious sides. The Crown Prince of that time, Frederick sol Britannia, the Golden One, had not yet bid his way into the Throne, and several conspiracies arose that wanted to replace him with the sons and daughters of the other consorts.

"The EU took this chance to repel the latest incursion into the North African Front, sinking Britannia's fleet off the coast of the Iberian peninsula. On the far side of the globe, the Chinese Federation had declared war on the last remaining sovereign nation, Japan, for various reasons including the exploitation of Japan's vast sakuradite deposits and the rumors of Japan becoming a protectorate of Britannia.

"...I do hope you're taking notes.

"The Climax of the pre-Dark Era occured when one particular Britannian Duke's conspiracy allowed forces of the EU to infiltrate through York, establishing an EU presence in the Homeland. War would be declared again, had not the greatest Calamity the world will ever know appeared.

"'Twas a monstrous thing, belching forth seithr and sulfur like the devil's own hellspawn. Actually, mankind hadn't yet known what that other substance was at that point, only assuming it was some new, undiscovered element that had come with the Black Beast's birth. Only then would they realize it would become the major component in magic, and that it was merely sakuradite diffused-"

"You don't have to explain seithr," interrupted Milly brusquely, "someone else is going to cover that."

"Well that makes things easier. Anyway, the Beast first appeared, seemingly erupting out of nowhere – right in the middle of Japan. It was a being of undefinable strength and appearance, a creature so foul and evil that it only wrought destruction in its wake. People and cities alike were consumed with its every breath, leaving complete and utter devastation in its wake.

"The Beast's sudden appearance, as well as its visible destructive potential, united the world in a way that would never be seen before. Conventional arms were sent against it first, Federation forces taking the brunt while the Britannians and the EU took the rear, hurling bullet, shell and insults at the Beast's hide – to no avail. Then they turned to other means that would scar Japan and the rest of the world forever.

"Nuclear weapons, virus bombs, all manner of weapons of mass destruction were launched at the Beast, a result of the united consensus of the world to do so despite the Japanese people's pleas. The few survivors were evacuated quickly before the weapons struck home, and that was hoped to be the end of the Beast. But weapon after weapon struck, and nothing seemed to pierce its infernal hide. Time and again it emerged, bellowing a roar so dark and fierce that it would rend the very air around it.

"Humanity was at an impasse. One by one they realized they might be decimated, as the Beast moved and finished off the rest of Japan, consuming the last vestiges of life in the once glorious nation. But help came at last, but from a source that would forever alter mankind's perception of the world.

"The Heroes claimed themselves visionaries of the future, and they were known by many other names. But the one thing they all had in common, that the world was astounded to witness before their eyes – was magic.

"Accounts differ, but some authors claim it was around this time that the Emperor Frederick finally completed his magnum opus, the Knightmare. It had peculiar specifications and designs so geared towards the containment and control of magic that they suspected, perhaps a tad traitorously, that Frederick had engineered the Knightmares for the very reason of revealing magic to the world."

"Again, someone else is going to be covering-"

"Yes, yes. Knightmare or not, the Heroes began their campaign to defeat the Beast, while representatives of the once-secretive magical sects from every nation approached their leaders and proclaimed that humanity's only hope lay in magic.

"Thus did the Heroes reveal the art of 'Magus' to the human race, and so was the Ars Magus born. Eventually, the Beast was defeated, its corpse destroyed by a united effort among the now magic-armed forces of the world. The creature's death-wails, however, were not a herald of peaceful times to come, but of another trial, coming soon at the heels of the Black Beast's threat.

"No agreement was ever reached among the historians on where Gears came from, or how they were made, or on the suspicion that they appeared so soon after the Beast had just nearly destroyed the world as they knew it. The one thing that is agreed upon is that barely a year after the Beast's defeat, these strange magical creatures began to rampage around the world, at a time when only a precious few could stop them.

"The Heroes were not fighting one powerful being this time, and so had no way to concentrate their powers on a single threat. The Gears had popped up throughout the world like weeds, spreading their plague of destruction. Few ars (for the first rough system of using magic through seithr was at its infancy then) could hurt them, while others only seemed to energize them more. Conventional weaponry seemed to work, though reports were scattered and conflicting in results that not one nation's weaponry seemed to have a clear advantage. The WMDs came into play again, but they only succeeded in scarring the world's surface forever, and the unknown and destructive interaction of the weapons with the free seithr in the air caused more deaths than the Gear it was used to kill. Into this maelstrom of a disaster a second-time over, the first confirmed records of Britannia's Knightmare was made, with the Frame of the future quickly becoming the vanguard of mankind's armies.

"The Golden One Emperor Frederick sol Britannia had finally ascended to the Throne, revealing to the world Britannia's new power, the Knightmare Frame. Designed to-"

"Er-"

"What? Someone else is covering that too?" After an answering nod, Milly urged Lelouch to go on. The latter rubbed the bridge of his nose, shifting his glasses.

"Well. Yes, the Knightmares made great strides in the worldwide war against the Gears. It was soon determined that the Gears had one leader, who controlled their actions through a sinister biological relationship with the rest of its kind. He was codenamed Justice, and his power was as if the Beast's arm had returned through the veil of death to wreak havoc on the world once more.

"It was at this time too, that the proto-Guardians were formed, though not to such an organized extent as their true Founder would make them a hundred years later. These soldiers were warrior-mages personally trained by the Heroes themselves. They, along with the Knights of the Round armed in Knightmares led by Frederick himself, launched a counter-offensive against the machinations of Justice, and day after day was a report of one victory and one loss for either side across the world.

"Eventually, Frederick began a courageous strike deep into the heart of Gear-held territory, aiming to severe the monster at the head. In direct view of the Andes Peaks, where the current Order Grand Headquarters are, Emperor and Command Gear did battle, fighting for the survival of their race." Lelouch started upon seeing Suzaku's starstruck and glazed eyes, and shook his head.

"Justice's defeat seemed to signal, through a mysterious and yet-to be understood process, the 'deactivation' of all Gears. All around the world the once-violent Gears became docile, their raging magics quenched and silenced. Humanity rejoiced, and Emperor Frederick sol Britannia was lauded by all peoples as the 'Savior of Mankind'."

Lelouch was silent for a while, his arms crossed before him in thought. Just as Milly was about to clap playfully for him, he spoke again, in a lower, more subdued voice.

"Some say the Gears were but an anomaly of mutation in the human gene, as evidenced by the near-identical cells the two races share. Others claim that Gears were never meant to be weapons of war, that Justice had been the mastermind of it all. Still others, possibly mad, proclaim the Gears as sons and daughters of the Beast, though as yet none of their race's biology has been fully understood. The veil of magic seems to hide their secrets well.

"What I do think, and this is but a guess coming from a stray hypothesis on the occasional berserk Gear that breaks free of their lethargy, is that Justice was never defeated, and was but sealed into a dimension divorced from our own. It is his will from beyond the seal that urges a Gear every time to go mad, hinting at an eventual return. Who knows when the seals shall weaken, freeing a threat so potent that it would bring the world once more to its knees. Though this is just conjencture, of course."

"Conjecture aside, you should really answer Suzaku's question. He's been raising his hand for a minute now." Suzaku was indeed doing it, radiant green eyes bursting with excitement.

Sigh. "Yes, Poster Boy?"

"What about the formal founding of the Sacred Order?"

"Don't you already know that by heart?" Lelouch complained rubbing his head tiredly. "If I did that, then I suppose I'd have to tell you of how Gaia first appeared, or about the Nox Nyctores controversy, the alchemist conventions, or the magical girl trend in the Far Eastern Preserves...oh no no no...you _want_ me to talk about all of them?"

There was a collective nodding. Lelouch put his hands before him, shaking them towards each other.

"Not a bloody chance in hell!"

)()()()()()()()(

**Seithr, the Gift of the Gods**

The tutorial session was nearly ready with present council members, with the exception of one Vice-President and one Nina Einstein. The latter was cleared of Milly's anger when she arrived, panting and apologizing profusely for her lateness.

"Apology accepted," Milly said in her magnanimous way. "Have a seat. Now that you're here, the only one we need to wait for is that Lelouch."

Nina blinked her eyes, looking around the room hesitantly as if what Milly said had been surprising. She squinted her eyes behind her eyeglasses, walking back and forth on the floor. The student council watched her bemusedly before she reached forward with her hands, yelled "Ei!" and quickly someone else screamed, "Stop! Nina!" and after the sound of shattering glass, Lelouch materialized in the room, staring helplessly at the Einstein that had sniffed him out.

"Nina, how could you..." Lelouch stared accusingly at his fellow four-eyes.

"Huh? You mean Lelouch was here the whole time?" Milly gaped, astonished. "Well, feed me a case of crabs and call me Cassie...how'd you know?"

Nina twiddled her thumbs shyly. "I noticed the seithr distortion in the air and couldn't help but investigate..."

"How come I wasn't able to detect that?" Kallen asked. When Lelouch turned up his face, grinning like a champ, Nina answered, "...because Lelouch used light distortive ice which he commanded surrounded, which folded light through the ars and prevented anyone from seeing it for what it was...I suspect at night it would've become visible...The only way I knew it was there was because of the seithr distortion I was able to sense..."

"Brilliant!" cried Milly, clapping. "And an excellent lead-in to your tutorial, Nina!"

"Oh, um...okay," she stared over the rim of her glasses at Lelouch who had walked off grudgingly to sit at the council table.

"Um...The foundation of Ars Magus, the miraculous magic we are all able to perform today, is entirely reliant on...seithr. I guess...if you could compare it to a 'net game, it's like MP..."

"Oooh!" said Rivalz. "That's a nice comparison!"

"No, that's wrong!" Lelouch couldn't help but speak out. "Seithr doesn't exactly work like that."

"Ah, yes...my mistake, I'm sorry Rivalz...there's a big difference when one puts it this way...well, let's use the way I dispelled Lelouch's illusion. Seithr is a substance, odorless and unseen to the naked eye, existing as particles in the air. When one uses Ars Magus, one draws out resident seithr from the environment to power it thusly. There are only a limited amount of seithr in any given area, so one has to wait for it to replenish over time. When Lelouch cast his illusion ars, he drew on the seithr inside the clubroom, and sucked up more from the area to sustain it.

"Dispelling it, which also applies to dispelling all ars, was a matter of temporarily sucking out all seithr in the given area, depriving the spell of the 'food' it needed to sustain itself. Thus, the spell was broken.

"There are areas where seithr is thicker in density...I speak of course of the Dead Zones outside the Preserves. Seithr was said to have originated from the Black Beast after all, with seithr one of the good byproducts of its passing. However, the seithr here is really unstable, and that's why it's discouraged to cast repeatedly there, as the ars cast could backfire on the caster. Not only that, but prolonged exposure to a heavy concentration of seithr in the air can be hazardous...Its biological effect on the human body includes addiction, mutation, or other bizarre anatomical changes...

"Within the Preserves there's but a fixed amount of seithr in any given area. It takes the studied and well-learned mage to be able to perform ars of equal effect and glyph intensity with lesser and lesser seithr each time, over the untrained or barely trained mage who has to burn up more. Effectivity of seithr use is thus limited to the user."

"And that's why it's important to always study, Suzaku."

The Poster Boy didn't answer, only hanging his head in contrition.

"Nina, what about the glyphs we use to intensify the effects of an ars? Could we have some pointers?"

"Um, well, as the basics tell you...the inscription of glyphs into your 'master-soul'-"

"What's the master-soul?"

"It is your own representation of your soul, the 'physical canvas' upon which a mage can direct and modify the functions of your magical field. Er... think of it as another layer over the biological mass that makes up your body... everyone has a master soul, but only a mage can properly identify and modify on it. One important aspect is, of course, glyphing of various symbols on your master-soul to produce various effects, the most important of which is modifying the intensity of the ars you cast. The more potent the symbol used, the more powerful it can become, however it becomes harder for an untrained soul to accept the more difficult glyphs without the master-soul deteriorating or worse, disintegrating...

"Some glyphs are inscribed into our bodies from birth...like the sync symbols which are necessary to interface with magical constructs like Knightmare Frames... or the basic resistance symbols which provide a layer of protection over the human body against seithr..."

"I've never been good with glyphing...all those weird symbols!" Shirley openly confessed.

"Same," Suzaku admitted openly, ignoring Lelouch's superior smirk.

"There are...other routes to establish an increasing effect on one's ars, such as the little-understood 'guts' that all magical girls seem to possess, through the use of any Nox Nyctores that enhances one's magic, consuming alchemical draughts, prana exchange... or if you're a Gear."

There was a ringing silence at her last word, followed by a cough from Kallen, who squeaked out a question. "What about the sealing arrays?"

"...sealing arrays...have the same principle as glyphs, only this time one writes on the world's master-soul itself. It's like invoking your will upon the environment. The world has a...'passive' ars which is nature itself, which is then influenced by the sealing arrays to do many things like summon wind or root a person in place...

"And in addition- huh?" Nina blinked again, looking at Lelouch Lamperouge. The boy was looking around at the people who were also peering at him. "In addition, for some ars like teleportation...which is an extremely dangerous ars to perform violating many spacetime rules... one would require at least a hundred people to power an array to transport but one person, but there seems to be some people who are able to do it by themselves with little penalty, which makes them anomalies..."

Lelouch met their stares haughtily, causing Suzaku to sigh dramatically. "For Lelouch, it's understandable, he's always been an overpowered _baka_."

"Speak for yourself, Ki-boy."

)()()()()()()()(

**Knightmares by Milly**

"Eh~ hello everyone, this is Lady Milly Ashford, speaker extraordinaire, here in fulfillment of my grading requirements for Basic Synchronization 2, and with me is my lovely Ganymede Extend, a vintage Knightmare model that has a 9.8 variable magic array, unmodified Yggdrasil Drive, and one Factsphere.

"My intent today is to teach the 'newbies' some new tricks, and even the veterans with a few Ashford secrets that are a family exclusive, which I give to you now, free! Let's start shall we?

"The Knightmares were created by our August Emperor Frederick primarily, as his awesomeness claimed, to control magic and harvest seithr. It was and will continue to be made of magic-resistant alloys that help in this purpose, together with auxiliary devices suited to absorbing seithr, processing it into magic arrays and expelling loose energy. Later models, like the Glasgow and the Sutherland, incorporates a sakuradite matrix and core that further enhances the magic conduction abilities of the Knightmare.

"To use a Knightmare, one needs exert the proper glyphs and have the right mindset to begin insertion and syncronization with the selected Knightmare Frame. Once inside, as long as the connection between the magic arrays and the user's own master-soul is kept intact, one may interface for as long as possible with the machine.

"Boring theory done, it's time for me to show you the ropes on how to properly sync..."

"Hey Lelouch, don't fall asleep like that! You know the Prez is watching from somewhere." Suzaku elbowed his friend, causing the latter's near-perfect version of the Thinking Man to crumple, Lelouch looking around dazedly.

"Whatever the case is, it's a high crime for her to have us watch this of all things, wasn't this a tutorial session?"

"Well, it technically is," Suzaku said sheepishly, earning a grunt and a gimlet eye from Lelouch. "Don't wake me up. Come what may, I'll take whatever that cat can throw at me in spite. I already did my part coming here."

There once was the story of the king named Damocles, and his descendant, though no one knew it, no one would ever know it in Lelouch's lifetime, was the Prince of Shadowfrost himself. A firework ars was perched precariously from the ceiling on top, and had Lelouch bothered to look at the images the projector were showing him, of Milly doing expert maneuvers within the Ganymede, he would have seen the sealing array from the corner of his practiced eye.

As it was, Lelouch would later have unpleasant dreams of artillery fire and a backfiring sealing session for many hours of sleep to come.

)()()()()()()()(

**Unknown Person's First Discourse on Gears**

"What?" The girl sat up in bed, allowing the blankets to fall off her bare curves.

"It's time," said Lelouch, who stood in what he thought was a respectful distance away from the bed, near the door. "You told me you had something important to say. Be quick, I have to visit Nunnally before lunch."

"I said that?" aske C.C in a manner akin to someone suffering from a hangover. Although there was no hangover to speak of, being that she remembered kicking the boy out of the room and snucking beneath his sheets to sleep the night before. So why did she have this headache?

"Yes you did," answered Lelouch through gritted teeth. "If that was a lie, I would be _most _pleased."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh, I remember now. Before that, can you get me my clothes?" They were strangely piled on top of the dresser on the far side of the room. "It's become awfully cold in here."

"You can get it yourself," grumbled Lelouch, who walked over to the pile anyway, careful to keep his face averted from the sight of pale, creamy, disheveled elegance. He threw the clothes over his shoulder without looking, causing the girl to remark, "...And why did you throw my clothes outside the window?"

Eyes widening, he ran to the aforementioned open window, glaring at the clothes that fluttered towards the ground like it was a bomb about to explode.

He was quick to go down on an ice ars to retrieve it, and when he came back up, he entered the window just in time to see C.C standing full naked on the middle of the room.

"Damnation, witch! I am chaste! Chaste!" yelled the youth as he flung the clothes to the ground and rushed towards his closet, standing with eyes closed on the corner like a child receiving punishment.

"I'm done," came the lackadaisical voice of C.C, who was seated back on the bed, fully-clothed, when he turned to look. "I suppose I do have to get it on. There's a buffet one Lelouch Lamperouge will be joining in...oh two hours from now."

"What is it you're going to tell me?" Lelouch asked, ignoring the fact that the woman would again pilfer his Ashford pass for her advantage at lunches and buffets such as these.

"Whenever you transform," she said without preamble, "or shift, or change, into Gear form, remember that you are actually effecting a mutation of the body within the space of seconds. Such transformations are normally...well it's only theorized, but they are indeed painful on the human body. The only thing keeping you from feeling only a slight pressure on your head when you transform is your Gear cells."

"I already know that, C.C," Lelouch remarked, raising an eyebrow, "To an extent. But I don't see how this would be considered important, or relevant for that matter. What would it matter if it were mutation or one of those magical girl 'transformations'?"

"Because I know for a fact, little Gear, that over time your transformations shall become...permanent. The mutation would cause your body to accept the Gear form, which is indeed your 'real form' as the only true one, and will start rejecting your human body. In time, you may find the positions reversed: you only have the chance to lose yourself when you turn back into a human, as your mind has already become accustomed to the Gear body."

"Permanent?" Lelouch repeated in a horrified whisper. "This hideous form?"

C.C sniffed dismissively. "I for one think it's cute. But moving on, if you're still clinging to that foolish desire to pass for a human, then be my guest. Just remember the risk of constant transformation.

"Now you may have noticed how you can achieve certain 'stages' when you transform. Do not be misled: Gears are a mutation after all. I won't go into the biological processes (which I haven't had a chance to test myself) involved, but let it just be known that although you may think 'Zero' is the third stage, it actually isn't. It is a stage in the process of constant mutation, change, evolution. Soon a time will come when you're finally rid of the milk on your lips that you will attain another form, another stage. And so on and so forth.

"We are servants to change, and this is true most of all for us Gears. We will endure, adapt, shift into better forms to survive, for such is our fate. Live or die. For us Gears, it is a more poignant choice – there will never be a middleground of half-existences. Of course, some Gears may prefer to hover between their humanities and their Gearhoods...

"That is all for now, little Gear. There may be things I have forgotten - and will continue to forget – to mention to you. But do take my words to heart, even if I tell you not to trust them."

"Hmph," snorted Lelouch. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I am in full control over my powers thanks to you. But...I thank you for your words. They were most educational. They shall be committed to dear memory."

"Pray that that will be enough, little Gear," C.C warned softly as she stood to walk past the youth towards the door. "The permutations of circumstance can be quite capricious."

)()()()()()()()(

**ZOMG! 'Mahoshoujo Kawaii'! The Magical Girl Phenomenon**

Ashford Academy tended to be raucous toward the time of the dismissal of the last classes, when rampant unofficial duels pulled seithr this way and that with continuous frequency. The squabbles were ever to prove a point, and the few Union and Federation students in the Academy only saw them as one of the dangerous qualities Britannian youths had, which was a sordid reflection of their warmongering people as a whole.

Rivalz Cardemonde emerged from one such duel - his uniform damaged but dignity unscarred - and wore a proud smile on his face as he marched down to the clubroom.

"Rivalz, what happened to you?" came Shirley's concerned voice from near the entrance. One Shadowfrost Prince looked up from a grimoire on the table, eyeglasses flashing momentarily. The boy looked around, finding that most of the members were out.

"Oh, just airing out a few grudges," he said breathlessly, in a display of manly bravado. "Duels are a way to affirm one's beliefs."

"Boys," Shirley huffed, shaking her head.

"Hey, if you were there, you could say the guy was asking for it."

"Normally Rivalz," Lelouch spoke, adjusting his glasses, "I would applaud your valor in defending some ideal to the point of asking for a duel, but I- or rather we in the student council - already know about your stupid obsession. And because of that, I will side with Shirley here and tell you you're an idiot."

"Hello everyone." "Yo." "...good afternoon..."

Suzaku, Kallen and Nina trooped through the entrance just in time to see Rivalz blow up at one of the top magus prospects in the Academy, yelling, "Hey, it's not a stupid obsession at all! At least I'm not watching all those cartoons and playing vid-games and those TV dramas and obsessing over fictional things! True, I buy merch, I'm in a lot of clubs, I sometimes write poems about them, but even you, Lelouch, can acknowledge that this is different! They, the Magical Girls, are real!"

Suzaku scratched behind his ear, looking wrily at Lelouch. "You just had to trigger him."

"But the Magical Girls are real! They're the real deal, and that's why I love them! In fact, I'm going to talk to you all about it one more time!"

A chorus of groans was punctuated by Lelouch slamming the grimoire close, standing up from his seat, while avoiding the death glare being sent his way by the zealous fanboy. "And, if you'll excuse me, I've screws to pick up from the workshop." He turned to the others. "You'll all listen to Rivalz' rant for me won't you?" He left.

"You know, Kallen, I'm surprised you aren't any more curious. I mean, you're of the fairer sex after all, and so are the only ones in this world allowed to be a magical girl. You too, Nina."

"Um..." "I'm so gonna sock you for it punk."

"Now now, Kallen," Suzaku said amicably, walking towards the pantry. "Did you miss Milly's memo? 'No violence at the clubroom'." Rivalz had kept on ranting in the meantime.

"...and who cares about their origin, well I do, I can write a whole book on the subject, well everyone knows when the Black Beast was still alive kicking ass and taking names, and it was rumored that the very first magical girl was one of the Heroes, I wouldn't be surprised, even one magical girl would've been enough to sway even the Beast with their charms, but I'm going far off the point, well the first official magical girl was in Britannia, less than a hundred years ago, everyone remembers her first awakening and the way she repelled those titan alligators with lumps of oversized fruit, 'Fantastic Fatima' was her shorthand name but she had a really long name that only the most devoted of fanboys can memorize among all the other names of the magical girls that were to come, and let me tell you, I know it well.

"Master Rivalz, how, you might ask, are magical girls different from any other ars-user in the world, like we got Order knights, Order mages, mages from the Britannian Circles, mages from the EU towers, and then we have the channelers of the flow and other exotic magicians from the Federation, and who knows how many other magicians are there? Maybe there are a thousand more in Gaia? Well,

"Master_Trazyn09 over at the Renegade forums is a well-known detractor of anything magical girl related, but he's got the best damn realworld identity in the whole world to be able to spend his entire life studying the way the masked heroines work, and so I'm using his explanation as to how they differ from the rest of us.

"He calls it 'Bioglyphic Diffusing Transmogrification Factor' but it's more commonly known as 'Guts'. During the first ever transformation, when any woman, usually a girl less than ten finds it inside her to will it that everything in the world should go according to her whims (and that's how it usually goes), then Guts kicks in and the residual seithr interacts with the girl's affinity to force a transformation on the girl that is itself a reflection of the psyche that willed for the Guts to activate in the first place. Pow, pow, whoosh! She transforms!

"So much for that boring explanation, the only thing I know for sure is that all magical girl transformations are cool to watch. (or sometimes frigging hot!) As far as I can tell they use powers which any other mage can use, but it is agreed among the fan community that there is something different to a magical girl's attacks that made them stand out as the glorious defenders of the people as they're now rightfully famous for.

"You know we even had a magical girl here in Area Eleven a while back, two, in fact, they were a duo, and they went around joining the Guardians in patrolling the Dead Zones outside, sometimes coming right in time to protect a group of tourists or scientists who'd wandered too close to a monster's den, I always loved watching those two when I was a kid, too bad they're gone now, no one knows where they went, and I know a few who'd give an arm and a leg for more information on their whereabouts."

He took a deep breath. Rivalz seemed to have reached a block in his rant, trying to figure out what to say next. Suzaku helpfully supplied it for him. "I've always wondered about it, Rivalz. Do you know what happens to the magical girls when they disappear?"

"Ah, now that is an excellent question, but almost everyone in the community already knows the answer, I mean my god Suzaku, no offense but you have got to stop living under a rock, so I mean what happens to them, so there comes a time in every person's life when they have to stop and make a change in themselves, and it's not different for magical girls, they can't lose their potential to _be _magical girls but inevitably, as everyone else, they grow up.

"There are many ways to go about it, in time people learn about their secret identities and so they're urged by other people to use their enhanced powers upon entering society, for example, we've got those high mages in the Britannian circles, I can bet you anything they were once magical girls, well, most of them, that is, and sometimes being a magical girl boosts you straight up in the Hierarchy, like that 'youngest Knight of Rounds', I forgot her name, she used to wear the Mask-and-Scepter in the Homeland...

"In the Union, it's sort of an in-joke that all magical girls from there grow up to become witches, dastardly, scheming women who supplant or become the masters of their own towers in that chaotic place, and they're powerful too, one wonders how they're able to retain the Guts if their personalities changed so much...

"And then the most famous magical girls who grew up all come from the Federation, where they're treated almost like national treasures, I mean they become idols, artists, actresses, they've got a live show and plenty of concerts at the district every weekend night with a different magical girl every week, I've got tickets if you're interested in those things, never once failed to watch one, although they _do_ tend to be corporated too much, you've got toys, pens and all those other merchandise which any fan should go out of his way to acquire-"

There were clearing of throats. Rivalz stopped mid-rant to blink at the ones standing at the door, namely one Milly Ashford and Lelouch Lamperouge who were also blinking owlishly back at him. Lelouch was carrying a tall pile of papers that were almost as tall as him, while the Ashford heiress was tapping her foot impatiently, wearing a peculiar expression on her face.

"Ah, Prez, sorry, got too caught up, shall we get on with council work then?" he said apologetically, bowing like a Japanese. Lelouch made as if to push up his glasses, but remembered how he was currently busy with both of his hands.

"Honestly...you and your obsessions should just be shared with the thousand of fanboys you meet up with every night. Your avatar and their avatars should gush on and on about magical girls..."

"Hey, I think it's cute Lelouch. It's almost always the girls who band up to profess their united love for a dear, sweet prince right? It's amazing how the reverse can hold true. "

"Prez!" Rivalz shouted, eyes gleaming after Milly had defended him to Lelouch.

"Doesn't make it any less creepy though," Lelouch pointed out.

"Agreed."

)()()()()()()()(

**The Lost and Forgotten Magics**

Inside a certain daytime cafeteria in the Britannian district of Area Eleven, a heated discussion took place over plates of steaming salad, pizza and coffee. The customers who'd been served those lounged in couches and straight-back chairs around the untouched food on the central table.

A bespectacled black-haired boy wearing the uniform of the Ashford school tapped his steepled fingers idly. "The benefits of resonance, as you said, is quite overestimated, but one cannot help but agree with the conclusions of Schaffer and Rodriguez, whose theories were validated by the sound-ars experiments they performed."

"Ah, but there is a mite difference between trans-axial array clusters and resonance phenomena, my dear boy," said another bespectacled man who had a cheerful smile on his face. "For one, Newton's sub-theory as it pertains to ars-physics still holds true even in the absence of quantum prisms. That was how psychokinetic phenomena was disproven, remember?"

A woman whose hair was bound up inside a baseball cap reached over to take another slice of pizza as she cut in, "See? It's not necessarily a proven concept yet, boy. Visual-auditory indications do not in any way prove the phenomena of resonance."

"May I say," said the fourth member, a Chinese man with grey hair who never took his hat off, "That density was one of the phenomena investigated and subsequently proven using Bacon's steps, and it seems it may hold true with resonance. Though there have been no promising results to prove that, sadly enough."

"I know, and I acknowledge that," the first one said. "And as I pointed out, I was only cautioning, as you said, thank you sir, that there are far better odds for resonance than psychokinetics ever had."

"On the subject of psychokinetics," the other bespectacled man said, "It can be reasonably said that it didn't _not _have potential, only that it became close to true Sorcery, and I agree with Potemkin's views on the matter."

"I thought it was asserted by Michowsky and Trask that it was close to biological alchemy?" asked the first.

"No, no," interjected the Chinese man amiably, "Psychokinetic phenomena was wrongly theorized to be a subconscious manipulation of subatomic particles in matter, and also showed indications of tapping - if you'll forgive me - _Gear-like _into unknown, unquantifiable resources. It was eventually shown to be a function of seithr, but in essence, the theory for PKP was basically thus."

"Making it belong to both alchemy and sorcery," the girl finished for him.

"In a simplistic way of saying, yes."

"But you _can't _have it both ways. Alchemy and Sorcery are supposed to be mutually exclusive, right?" the first one asked. The other three tilted heads, as if they wanted to agree. It was the second man who answered first.

"Well, certainly there will exist exceptions that cannot be purely relegated to a category – we are still in the process of learning, after all-"

"-To use Hassan's parable for example, you _can _have it both ways," the Chinese man said.

"How is a children's tale relevant?" demanded the first one.

The girl answered, "The bird which could transform into a carpenter and yet remain, structurally, fundamentally, a bird and not belong to the species of Homo sapiens _is _an example of both, boy."

"So let me get this straight. In alchemy, one changes, or exerts a change in oneself or an external object with predefined thaumaturgical restrictions and limits. A broom will become a sword, but only to the point of becoming functionally a wooden sword with bits of dried stalk. Everything is preserved, nothing is truly lost or irreplaceable, or in the case of chemical change, there is an equivalent transposition of materials. Now, the sword can still be strengthened, made harder and sharper without recourse to a smith, but the process still follows the fundamentals of equal parts give-and-take.

"But with sorcery, to use the broom once more, it truly becomes a real, steel-forged sword, having lost its prior state completely to adopt a new form. Nothing is truly lost, but everything changes as it was meant to be. The sword in turn can become another thing entirely, never truly retaining its qualities and even forgetting about its existence as a broom should the magician will it. The more advanced sorcery calls upon violations of the world's inherent rules to manifest miracles, or in some cases great misery and devastation with little cost. The sword is able to be crafted from absolutely nothing."

"Let's not forget the difference in the means used, too," the other bespectacled man pointed out.

"You're also leaving aside the fact that both arts are technically dead," the girl laconically said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the Chinese man said, twiddling a finger. "At the very least, alchemy is still being actively practiced in some parts of the EU. And there are some in Britannia who claim themselves heirs to the True Sorceries."

The girl shook her head, eyes in thought. "The True Sorceries never existed as such. They were just Sorceries. Things like necromancy, chronomancy or alternate dimensions are easily attainable; though again not to be casually trifled with as the other 'lesser' sorceries."

"I beg to differ," the Chinese man said, still smiling.

"Really."

It was the second man's turn to smooth over the topic. "Well, to answer the boy's query, many scholars did think that PKP was really a part of both before it was disproven. And there are many other minor examples, like teleportation-"

"Classified as a sorcery."

"If it were, it would've been officially banned across the globe," continued the man. "And you have those other forgotten magics that, like alchemy and sorcery, went the way of the dodo when Ars Magus became the standard." He laughed in a quick burst. "Heck, even that's not easily grasped by many, your average Order Knight only knows the level three basics, five if they're Legion-Masters or mages. And then we have Gears, who have their own way of casting altogether."

"Perhaps resonance will show itself to be truly of both," the first one said, his eyes sunk in contemplation.

"Aye, that's something to look forward to." The second man checked his watch. "I've almost got to go, thanks for sharing your time with little ol' me, strangers. This humble scientist has got work to do."

"As do I," the Chinese man said, standing up and bowing. "It was most interesting, fellow pursuers of the truth. Though it is unlikely, I pray that we meet again." His smiling eyes lingered on the girl before he tipped his hat and followed the other man out.

"It's strange," C.C began after wolfing down the crusts she left behind. "I didn't take you for an intellectual, Lelouch. You're always so crude and crass that I took you for a pretty boy delinquent. Although you still had a lot to learn, you did manage to keep up with us."

"And I wouldn't have had to if you didn't have the 'urge' to drag me into this," the boy huffed. He looked at his own watch. "You've got twenty more minutes on the buffet. Hurry up with the pig-out or I'm leaving the bill for you."

"Music to my ears." The pale woman snapped imperiously for the waiter as Lelouch took a well-deserved sip of his tea.

* * *

><p>AN: I shall be referring any changes to this chapter in later ones, when such information is thought to be necessary. The chapter title was suggested by a friend, and I've already thanked him for it.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	14. Awakening the Chaos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Code Geass**_**, nor of **_**Guilty Gea**_**r, nor to a lesser extent, **_**BlazBlue**_ **and **_**Rewrite**_**. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>The tall hills seemed too much like small mountains, making standing on the craggy, sharp top a novel, peculiar experience.<em>

_"How does it feel, to stand on top of the world?"_

_His companion remarked so, sitting upon a rock and gazing down miles below upon the Viceroy's Palace, which gleamed under the shields like a precious jewel amidst the sands._

_He said nothing._

_"When time was young, the high places were said to be the homes of the gods. What does that make you, I wonder?"_

_**"This is no high nor hallowed place. This is demons' land, where nothing lives and only accursed plots and monsters grow. It is the perfect place for one such as I."**_

)()()()()()()()(

Within a hangar somewhere Area Eleven, or the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity, on a Britannian base bordering the Viceroy's Palace stood a man who watched a Knightmare being repaired. He was an unhappy man.

Jeremiah Gottwald feared, inside the pits of his knightly soul, for his life, already counting the days to his execution.

That damn brat, foremost in his mind, was the source of his agonizing days. Only once before had the Margrave failed in a task set to him, and that part of his past had hopefully been pushed aside. But now, he was faced with yet another.

He knew he'd failed, somewhat. There was no denying the vibrancy in the boy's voice, when he told them all politely, clearly, on that day he'd been invited to his office, that his body would belong to no one group or ideology, but belonged to all people. That he would be: "the protector of mankind".

"Young man, never let it be said," he'd remarked, an edge in his voice then, "that the Empire has not turned a heart to the people of the world. We are all in this together, as someone under my command said, and you would not be doing any more service to mankind in the Order than here under the Honorary domain of the Holy Throne. Here, you have a chance to rise in the ranks, to become part of the glorious foundation of a grand Empire."

"I thank you for your high consideration of me, sir," the boy had replied, "But what then would I do in a time of war? It is only but months since the conflict over Gibraltar had ended for you with the EU, and I have no wish to offer myself to a cause that involves killing people needlessy."

"Needlessly? It is our purpose as soldiers boy-"

"I thank you again sir, truly from the bottom of my heart, I do," the boy had bowed, ending the conversation for himself. "But again, if I should die, or kill, then it will be under the gaze of justice. I should probably leave it at that."

"Justice?" Gottwald murmured to himself, almost crushing the datapad in his hand between his fingers. "What the hell does justice have anything to do with-"

"My Lord."

He looked right to trade salutes with his adjutants, Viletta and Kewell. They were garbed in the light armored suit of Devicers (and so was he). They seemed to have sensed the turmoil beneath their superior's expression when they asked him, pardon willing, what the problem was.

"It's nothing," he replied crisply, striding towards his Knightmare after seeing the techs give him a thumbs-up, "Come, we are very nearly late to do our rounds." His adjutants followed without saying another word, keeping their respectful thoughts to themselves. They had an inkling of their superior's problems, after the incident with the invitation of that Eleven to the base. The two were content to leave their thoughts as is, mere speculations.

"Have the Knights read the latest flash report I sent them?" inquired Gottwald, priming the ars fields of his Sutherland as he talked. It was rather informal, but the two did not point it out.

"Yes, and as requested, Assault Squads B1 and B7 are on standby." Kewell's eyes narrowed as he replied. "But sir, is this information-?"

"I've no time to speculate on the source nor the means of gaining access to information from said source, Lieutenant. Something's got the Order spooked, and I will not have the 7th Overseas Brigade be caught like a band of filthy outlanders. If the Order recommends we be cautious, then we shall, by the Throne."

Viletta was quick to turn her superior's attention to the business of command, "We have also prepped the Ravager Teams to be ready to rotate. The Junior mages are also on standby." The Ravager-armed Sutherlands, more a suppression Frame than one suited for a kill squad, required a sustained amount of time syncing at a specified rate to function, and that was the reason for rotating the Knights to use it, when the need arose. The mages were there to support the syncing with seal arrays, for not many had the prodigious skill to keep a perfect sync performance.

"Very good. Though I suspect the Assault Squads will be enough. Worst case scenario?" Jeremiah gazed at his Knightmare, all but a head taller than him, its indigo and maroon colors gleaming dully, like polished steel.

"The Viceroy's Royal Guards have been informed, Captain. They will be ready when that time comes."

His desire to tell them about his thoughts on that boy was quickly pushed aside when alarm klaxons blared, focusing trained muscles and instincts to instantly bring all of their mouths to their comms, screaming out orders. "ALERT! ALERT!" The alarm was unmistakable.

"Gear? Here?" Gottwald wondered, but for a moment, and after five seconds, he was safe and synced inside his Knightmare, reading the information feed from within the internal display. The ambient sounds akin to being underwater surrounded his body. It had been a long time since a Gear had materialized close to the Palace, it being the most protected and highly surveilled part of the Area. Well, he had no time to think on that. There was a duty to do, and as his Knightmare rumbled to the center of the hangar, flanked by his adjutants on their respective own. His Knightmare stood brandishing the concussion gun in its hand, and Gottwald's voice proclaimed in the metallic, muffled voice from within his holy armor: "Valorous Brigade! Check your weapons, your armor and your loyalties! We are the Emperor's Knights! We march!"

"ALERT! ALERT!"

"Assault Squads to the fore! Show us the enemy's face!" commanded Viletta, and several Knightmares, armed with round shields the size of its body and short, pulsating swords immediately dashed on their double Landspinners out of the hangar. "Yes, my lord!"

"ALERT! ALERT!"

"Whether Gear, monster, or men, we shall not fail as the Emperor's finest," Kewell, the more hot-blooded of the trio said in his turn. His Knightmare was next out, sprinting ahead of his superior. "Hunter Squads, to me!"

"C-Captain!" came the voice of one of the Assault Squads over the comm. "I-It's- Please take a look, sir!"

"Hm? Is it a high-level?" Gottwald responded, accepting the data into his Frame. His, and his Brigade's mouths instantly hung open in shock when they saw what the surveillance feeds sent to them showed. "Im- Impossible..." Viletta breathed, staring at the many red blips on the map.

Gottwald gritted his teeth, his Knightmare signalling the charge. "This changes nothing! Hunter Squads, switch to the Arrowhead Shots! All weapons free! We march now! For the Emperor! For Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia!"

)()()()()()()()(

They didn't allow their special transport through, even when they Lloyd made an effort of showing the Second Prince's sigil initially, and threatening bloody murder towards the end.

"Terribly sorry sir, but the rules of the Preserve must be followed. If you'll head right after the intersection over there, you can still make it to your destination; it's a special street that no other car can use, but with the sigil, no patrolman shall question you. I'll even comm them sir, don't worry."

And so, after the Earl threatening to call the guards' mothers, which Cecile took a slight offense to, bonking him on the head with a datapad, the transport truck which took up two lanes of the road turned from their intended path through the skyways and into the downtown streets.

"How is this, I ask, any better than than gunning it through the highway? I'm afraid that fool's just been talking out his underpaid mouth." Lloyd commented, gesturing to the narrow streets which was barely able to accomodate their truck, let alone the crowds which were forced to part angrily before them. Even then, Cecile kept up a slow pace, even stopping to wait for pedestrians to cross. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I'd call their moms. Tell them about what kind of children they've been raising..."

"Sir, would you pick up my datapad over there? The green one? The one that's yet to be dented?" asked Cecile in a delicate, smiling voice.

"...I'll shut up. But!" He raised a finger, turning to face his chief assistant. "But, I know someone in the homeland who has a terribly bothersome fan around these parts who's not gonna be happy his pet project doesn't have data..."

"I'm sure the Prince will understand, he's always been very favorable to us."

"Ya think?" Lloyd asked rhetorically, crossing his arms and leaning back on his seat. "There's only so much patience a man can have before snapping. Boom! And out goes the budget, and my baby's future." The Earl shivered, drawing his body close.

"Well, it's not for long, sir. I'm sure the Order will honor an agreement if we make it. After all, it's _him _you're after right?"

"That Eleven..." Lloyd said in a small voice, watching as they finally exited the crowded areas and onto streets where Cecile was free to step on the pedal. "I do wonder if Ki's a major factor...I may have to recalculate the error feed in the sims, the data seemed strangely skewed in his favor..."

"I don't think there's any need to do that, I'm sure Sir, uh, Kururugi will be the right 'part' for you. And it's a good thing he's going to be a neutral – less paperwork for you," she said congenially, the smile never leaving her face.

"...I want to know where you get that boundless enthusiasm, Cecile. It could become a potent antidepressant."

)()()()()()()()(

"Oh crap," said Shirley, her words echoing in the silent room. All eyes turned to her, surprised to hear the girl say something like that. She was reading a long sheet of paper worriedly.

"Did someone make a mistake in adding up the numbers for the budget?" the girl asked her fellow members, pushing the sheet of paper on hand towards Rivalz, whose eyes fell on it dubiously. "Because I double-checked, and there's something...off."

"Oh crap!" Rivalz echoed, ruffling his hair in sudden worry. He passed the offending paper like a hot potato to the person next in line.

"Yeah...was it your responsibility, Rivalz?" she asked in a casual tone, edging close to the exit of the club room.

"No way, not this time, I swear!" Rivalz answered, standing up to emphasize. On either side of him, some of the members had risen from their seats, humming to themselves and walking casually towards the exit.

"Well it can't be Kallen's, because she's been absent for some time now... and Nina?" Shirley looked around, astounded to find that the girl she called wasn't there. "Well, probably, but we could say it was Lulu or Suzaku-"

"Hey, those two haven't come back since they excused themselves five minutes ago!" Rivalz exclaimed, pointing accusingly at nothing in particular.

"Don't look at me, I thought it was perfectly natural!" Shirley said, waving her hands in front of her, her feet side-stepping further. A few of the other members had obtusely exited through the door already. "Of course, if it had been one or both of them..." _Almost there, _she saw.

"The Prez is gonna explode," moaned Rivalz, sinking back into his seat.

"Well then, Rivalz, I'll leave it up to you!" squeaked Shirley, finally finding it in her to dash straight out of the door, her mad exit followed by the scrambling of chairs and the escape of the rest of the council members.

"Good luck, sir!" "We owe Mr. Cardemonde a bite!" "Hang in there, Rivalz!"

"Y-y-you guys," Rivalz said as he sat and trembled, holding the offending piece of paper in his hand. Just then, Milly Ashford entered the room with her Gear maid, looking questioningly at the retreating backs of the members down the other hall. "I'm back. What's going on with those-"

"TRAITORS!"

Rivalz' outraged scream seemed to echo into the Ashford grounds, causing Lelouch to pause and adjust his glasses. "I fancy hearing Rivalz' voice somehow. A strange hallucination."

"Now that you mention it," Suzaku said, cocking his head. "I do too. I wonder what's happening back there."

"If you'd stayed for a bit longer, you'd have found out," said Lelouch, continuing his walk. Beside him, his friend adjusted the bag on his shoulder and did the same.

"I could say the same to you. Anywhere in particular you're having me go to this time?" Suzaku asked. Since he had begun training as a probationary initiate (though the term seemed to offend Lelouch somehow), he had received a pass that basically gave him free transport over much of the city, having him bypass the hectic train crowds and use the more expensive, slower, yet more comfortable highway transports. His friend, having found out, was making him use the pass whenever he could. Suzaku only continued to use the train if Lelouch wasn't there.

"I'm sure you know the place," Lelouch replied, nodding significantly.

"Ah, visiting Nunnally again? Give my regards."

"I don't know why I keep telling her about you, Suzaku. She says she's interested to meet her brother's best friend, the one 'he always complains about' again."

"I could do that," Suzaku said, quirking an eyebrow. They passed through the shimmering field that was the Ashford Front Gates. "But you keep saying she's still too busy at the Institute to be doing anything. It's been a really long time since I've been to see her."

"Yeah..." Lelouch muttered, looking away for once. "There've been minor snags in development...I asked Milly and it seems the Emperor's been limiting sakuradite imports. Hmph, as if they need to 'import' something that can be acquired right here!"

Inside the transport car, Suzaku retrieved a few grimoires from his bag, the smoother ride allowing him to leaf through the contents for a brief spell. Lelouch asked a few questions, glancing through the grimoires the Order had lent the youth as part of the preparation for his initiation once he graduated.

"Mhm. An interesting array." Lelouch tapped a thumb thoughtfully on one particular symbol. "Does the Order really authorize these types of glyphs? They seem almost made to kill..."

"You've got to teach me sometime about these, Lelouch. I can't make heads or tails of most of these!" Suzaku flipped desperately through the pages, the symbols becoming a literal blur to the knight-to-be.

"Well, it's your fault for focusing on physical education than basic runology, Suzaku," Lelouch smirked, adjusting his glasses haughtily. "As it is-"

"Excuse me, young masters," interrupted their driver, "But there seems to be an important announcement from the Preserve!" The two friends looked curiously towards the local transmission, as it began to broadcast an alarm.

"A Gear alert?" The friends looked at each other in silent alarm. Lelouch was first to speak, tapping on the driver's window impatiently, "Hurry! The Institute, now!" Just then, Suzaku's cell rang, and he quickly answered the incoming call.

"Alerting all Order members," said the clear, rigid voice from the phone. "There is a Level 7 Gear alert, I repeat, there is a Level 7 Gear alert, all members are hereby ordered to rearm and resupply at the base, and to defend essential areas thereafter. Knightmare users are urged to-"

"At such a time... Lelouch!" Suzaku turned to his friend, whose face was clearly showing the tension and fear for Nunnally. "Listen, I've been ordered to the base."

"The Order base," muttered Lelouch, mind instantly reaching an answer, "But that's just a few blocks from here..."

"Yeah, so can you go on ahead to Nunnally's for me? I promise I'll head over there as soon as possible after receiving some more orders!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, apparently thinking to urge his friend to protect his own dearest first, but eventually relented, breathing out a sigh and putting his hand over his face. "Still a probationary and already you're a 'hero'. Heh. It's fine, Suzaku. I'll try and figure something out in the worst case scenario. But how are you going to reach the base from here? We're already in the skyway, and the nearest exit is-"

Suzaku's answer was to push the emergency button on the hatch, and after it opened immediately, getting out, dodging the other transports speeding by with a deftness and agility unparalleled before vaulting over the skyway's edge. "That idiot!" Lelouch ejaculated. "How high does he think this place is?" He too ran out, though at a slower pace, causing more frustrated transports to pound their horns at him. He looked over the edge upon reaching it, looking here and there below for his friend.

He found Suzaku exiting out of an alleyway into a street, bag slung over back and then using food stalls and parked transports as jumping boards to clear over the crowds. "That damn Ki again...such an impossible guy." Lelouch grinned softly, then the expression morphed into a sly smirk. "And you're acting just the way I thought you'd be. First backup condition, clear." He dug a hand into his breast pocket, retrieving the recording device and testing the playback. Lelouch nodded, satisfied as he listened to his recorded voice, "_Suzaku, I'm- trapped, there's a- Gear in here and- Nunnally! Protect her! You have to go to her now! I-_"

"Sorry, Suzaku. Although no Gear may ever be there, that I do promise you, and Nunnally. But backup conditions must always be made." And with that, he left the place.

)()()()()()()()(

As the residents of the Preserve were to find out much later, the process by which the three representatives of the Great Powers reacted to the immediate Gear threat was impressive, their trained soldiers, Devicers, and mages following orders and putting on arms and armor without complaint, delay and hesitation.

The EU's base was the first to react of the three, surpassing Jeremiah's own surveillance mages with their own. While the first salvos of magefire rained on the shields of their base, their troops were already bringing out the cache of Mobile Units for instant deployment under the protective ars of many of the mages who had responded quickly, some even having enough energy and casting skill to begin retaliating to small effect with their own powerful ars. The Units were small, spherical shaped machines which reached up to an average man's waist, and when exerted upon with the proper access codes, instantly covered their hosts with thin, but operative battle armor complete with Hadron hand-cannons and a ration of ars-stimulating packs. Thusly armed, the defenders were quick to take up defensive positions, with the officers organized by the commanders to form kill-teams to terminate the Gears.

The Federation was the slowest, and in the aftermath suffered the most structural damage to their base, with much of their stock obliterated in the first few salvos before the Flow shields went up. While the rank-and-file quickly drew up the mobile armors to begin the defense, their mages were hastily setting up to power the Flow system in their base, a mystical control interface that would direct the legions of midget battle mechs to attack the enemy. The process had taken long, resulting in some casualties among the soldiers and mages who took the brunt of the Gear offense.

The Britannians stood proud, their Emperor's name and pride ever on their lips as they set to battle, with niggling success.

"Deploy your harkens!" Jeremiah roared the order as he sensed a wave of destructive wind approach. The Knightmares instantly let loose with the utility weapon, hooking their Slash harkens to the ground and onto walls as the seithr-fueled wind battered their Knightmares' forms. "Ravagers, transfer the suppression onto coordinates B-23 and B-45! We must allow Kewell to breach a line in their defense!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Damnit!" Lieutenant Kewell Soresi hissed as he took a direct hit from a fireball, retaliating with a burst of Arrowhead fire which spanged on the ground uselessly as the Gear disengaged backward. "Where the hell's the Order when you need them?"

For though each of the countries' proud soldiers held their own for the moment, they each knew, from a logical standpoint to a gut feeling, from the lowliest grunt to the troubled commander, that there was no way in hell they could withstand not just one, but many Gears for a long period. Each of the bases had yet to score a decisive, disabling strike on a Gear.

"How could this have gotten past our intel?" demanded Clovis la Britannia, after his Royal Guard had apprised him of the situation. "A multiple, concerted, simultaneous Gear attack in broad daylight! I will have the head of whoever's responsible for this!"

)()()()()()()()(

The panic that settled in slow, persistent waves over the rest of the Preserve did not reach the Order's main base. In emergency situations such as these, each Order brother and sister would have been drilled to prioritize the defense of the base before policing the Preserve.

The base stood near the center of the great Preserve, almost at a point of intersection between the three apportioned districts of the representative factions. The pyramid-shaped main building of the base overlooked the three districts of vastly differing designs, styles and buildings that it was almost like one was at the center of the world itself.

In addition, the small sliver of land left over to the remnant Japanese who were adamant on having their own area could be seen, a small forested area with "villages" dotted here and there, a throwback to the ancient, forgotten culture of the devastated people. And this was where Tohdoh and his Four Elites were planning to spend a meditative afternoon before the Gear alert.

"It's strange," observed Tohdoh, hands steepled in front of him as their transport arrived at the base. Their ceremonial knight armor had been left at the Branch Office, seeing no need for it during a day off. His pinched eyes surveyed the wide space of the base's open area, and while frowning, he continued, "The alert should've been up for some time now. Where are the rest of our brothers and sisters?" He saw many of them, true, but with the sheer number of Order members in the Preserve, he was expecting a more ordered chaos of deployment. Especially in a level 7 alert like this.

"I'll head to the communications centre, sir," saluted one of the Elite, who immediately conjured a transport ars for himself and headed for the mentioned place.

"We need to sortie, immediately," he told the remaining three. They nodded as they followed their superior as he jogged towards the Knightmare armory.

His own Frame, customized by Order artificers, kneeled on its spot along the side of the bay. The engineers and mages who were there saluted him, the gravity of the current status showing on their tense faces. He stood before the black Gekka, which differed greatly in design from the Sutherlands with a wider Devicer compartment which joined the head and the base of the body and a trail of red appendages sprouting from the back of the head. The Nox Nyctores sword Susanooh was perched on a stand to the side of the Frame, and Tohdoh glared thoughtfully at it before turning back to his subordinates.

"We shall wait for confirmation of the status of our brethren from the centre. They are Order Knights, they should not be shirking a duty like this. I have a strange, unsettling feeling." His Elite narrowed their eyes, the seriousness of his statement having a pronounced effect.

"_Sensei!" _cried a voice from one of the doors in the hangar, and Tohdoh swiftly turned his head to see his newest protege, Kururugi, run breathlessly to him. "Kururugi, you have not been sworn into the rank of initiate. What are you doing inside the Order's base?" he reprimanded, earning a defiant look from the boy.

"I wanted to know if I could be of help sir. I-"

"This is a severe combat situation, Kururugi!" Tohdoh shouted, his countenance unchanged but wrathful. The rest of the brethren inside the hangar did not miss the decorated hero's outburst. "You are still a student of Ashford Academy. Please return to the safe areas, as we have instructed the people of the Preserve."

"But I can fight, _sensei!" _Suzaku protested, standing his ground in a manner which reminded Tohdoh of his father. Tohdoh whirled on him like a pouncing wolf.

"Even if you were already initiated, we would not needlessly send you to do battle, only sanctioned Knights have the skill and authority to do so in the name of the Order! And even if you did have the skill and willingness equal to a Knight, you are still not a proper member, and would be doing a grave injustice on our sacred vow. No, Kururugi, the best you could do in your state would be to return to your school, so you may not stand in the way of those responsible for dispensing their duties."

"Circumstances change, sir, and I've already proven how I can take down low-"

"Do _not _fall back on your experiences with past Gears, Kururugi! They are inconsequential to the situation at hand. The fact remains that you are but a probationary trainee, and the alert has called for the assistance of Order knights."

It seemed for an instant that Suzaku would hold his ground, biting his lip as he wrestled with himself, before he breathed deeply and then bowed to Tohdoh at the waist. "I understand, _sensei. _I'm sorry for my misconduct."

"It is good that you understand." He looked around. "Will a Brother or Sister please escort Kururugi Suzaku to a safe area outside the base?" Just then, a beeping from the Legion-Master's waist alerted Tohdoh to his one Elite, followed by the beeping of a cellphone that came from the vicinity of Suzaku. The four turned away to hear the report through a communication ars, leaving the boy to answer the call on his phone. "Hello- Lelouch? What's wrong?"

"It's seriously screwed up, sir," came the other Elite's voice from the screen. "First: there is more than one Gear reported to be attacking each of the primary bases in the Preserve." Tohdoh allowed himself a sharp intake of breath even as his other Elites gasped. "As to our brethren: the alert was broadcast at around the same time as the Gear attack, and all of our Branch offices were quick to acknowledge. But we have received reports, sir, that just then a seithr bomb was ignited within the area, sealing off major teleportation exits."

"A seithr bomb? Could this be an incident orchestrated by Gaia?" Tohdoh wondered aloud, before shaking his head. "What of our brethren then? Have any of them communicated their current status and ability to respond to the situation?"

"A few casualties," He clenched a fist. "And some injuries reported from the mass detonations, sir, but so far the other Legion-Masters and Knights are ready to begin the offense once the seithr debris and the rubble at the entrance has been cleared. As to that, the mages are working hard, they said."

"If it was a Gaia bomb, then they must have developed a new means of camouflage if our sensors weren't able to alert the Offices. There is another scenario, but...we have no time to think on this now. We don't know how long it will take before the Gears start to move into the residential and trade districts. Elites, to me! Brethren, we must honor our vows!"

They and the rest of the brethren currently at the hangar immediately entered their Knightmares, if they had one, at Tohdoh's battle-cry, cheering as the black Gekka rose from its position to full life once more. The war hero looked about and was satisfied to see his protege had gone, then looked at his long, katana-like magisword beside him, the cursed, mysterious Nox Nyctores Susanooh.

"For another battle, share your pain," Tohdoh drew the sword smoothly, giving it a few practice swings in the air before sheathing it on the Gekka's back. The other armed Knights who could not use Knightmares marched on ahead in ordered files, wielding smaller magiswords and battle-staves. His last Elite finally boarded his Knightmare, and Tohdoh took up the vanguard as the five charged out of the hangar, information flashing before them on the display, streamed right from the communications centre. "Guardians of Man," he announced, raising a fist to the air, "what is our pledge?"

"_To be the aegis of mankind, the first and the last defenders!"_

)()()()()()()()(

Suzaku ran, heeding his _sensei's _vigorous broadcast from behind as he searched wildly around for a transport of some sort to use. Lelouch had been unable to broadcast his whereabouts, and though he worried foremost for his friend, he knew he must honor his request and ensure that Nunnally was safe.

_There! _He thought, rushing to a fairly large transport truck parked out of the way of the open area, right next to the commoner's concourse which was the main entrance of the base for non-Order members.

"Pardon me, sir," he asked a bespectacled man in a lab coat, who squinted at him after being addressed. "But could you let me borrow the transport for a while? I promise to return it and pay for the sakuradite, it's an emergency, you see, and- here's my Knight card, and there's someplace I have to be in quickly-"

"Ohoh~ This is quite fortuitous for the gods to bestow on little ol' me! If I'd known I would be lucky, I would've bet on that damn lottery! So _you're_ Kururugi," the man said cheerfully, brandishing Suzaku's card back at him. "Before you go on and commit grand theft on my assistant's truck, might I trouble you to test yourself on a little project of mine?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm in a hurry-"

"Aren't we all?" the man proclaimed, his eyes positively aglow. "But worry not, good Knight, this will only take a brief second. Cecile! Prep the Lancelot, its Devicer's here!"

"But I thought you said they were still looking for his records-" said a woman's voice from behind the truck. The man gestured excitedly for Suzaku to head to the back of the truck, which opened with a groan of sliding steel and escaping air. Inside was an acron-shaped white pod, which sat surrounded by crisscrossing wires and tubes.

"This, my dear boy, is my greatest creation. I only need you to interface with it for a second, try moving it for a bit, before you-"

"Sir! They've announced a major Gear alert!" a woman appeared at the man's side, breathless. She caught Suzaku's eyes and bowed, greeting, "Ah, you must be Suzaku Kururugi, I'm sorry if Lloyd was being too pushy-"

"Who cares about the Gear? Or two? Go on, Suzaku, try it! Aren't you in a hurry?" The one named Lloyd said.

Already regretting the mistake of hailing this peculiar scientist, Suzaku went up to the pod, trusting to the man's words and apparent credibility (he'd observed the Britannian officer sigils on the inside of the driver's area in front) and put his hands towards the "Knightmare". Instantly, many things happened.

There was a flash of blinding white light, and Suzaku felt something yank him from the back, pulling him irresistibly forward. He felt himself floating in space, before the light cleared and he was in the familiar insides of a Knightmare cockpit. "What the-"

"Congratulations! You made it inside," said a voice from the Factsphere sensor, and Suzaku strained to concentrate the vision from the view of the roof towards the duo he had just met. "Now try moving for a bit, and- why isn't the data recording? This is-"

Suzaku shifted impatiently, something within the Knighmare was urging him to move. Whatever the reason, he followed the instinct, instantly leaping over the heads of the two surprised engineers and rolling into a perfect recovery.

"Oh bravo, bravo!" clapped Lloyd. "We don't know the exact sync rate yet, but those smooth movements-"

"Sorry, sir. If you could stay here for a bit, I promise I'll return your Knightmare to you. I'll pay for any outstanding charges. Please understand." He urged the Frame towards the exit.

"Huh? Hey wait, I didn't say you could take the Lancelot! I only promised Cecile's truck- Ow!"

"You promised what?"

Eyes racing over the summary of features this Knightmare had, Suzaku bent his knees and deployed the Landspinners, already escaping the base with a speed faster than any of the Ashford test Knightmares. "This performance...it's unreal! So you're the Lancelot? Nice to meet you, please help me for a while before I return you to your owner. Let's go, Lancelot!"

The boy's rapid exit left a trail of dust, which engulfed the Earl Asplund as he tried in vain to reclaim his view.

"Damage a hand -cough- on my baby and you're -cough- going to the gallows boy! -cough- Sheesh, and he didn't even take any of the Variable Packs with him."

"Would that be bad?" asked Cecile, who ran up to her superior's side.

"Unless he's facing a Gear, no. 'Cause the only thing the bare Lancelot has got for it is ars-casting and doing the karate," answered Lloyd, whose shoulders slumped as he watched his golden-white baby disappear into the distance. "Well at least the data observing ars had already been put on it. We can at least expect some useful data to come in. Just hope he doesn't get into a fight with some Gear or something."

"Actually, there _was _that Gear alert..." A moment later, Lloyd was screaming profanities and threats against the boy and the boy's mother, the latter of which earned him a "playful" kick to his royal jewels.

)()()()()()()()(

The panic had spread out from the Eleventh Sacred Preserve, with news of the Gear attacks reaching the other Order strongholds, and through clandestine channels, reaching the general public and each nation's intelligence with lightning speed.

"Is this what the auguries predicted?" the Holy Woman of Japan wondered. Nestled deep in a secret stronghold, she was safe from possible assault, but the news made her tingle all the same.

Award-winning journalist Diethard Reid cursed his ill-luck, following a dull lead into the cordial mutant-human relations near the Ninetheenth Sacred Preserve. _Maybe next time,_ he thought, watching a brute bow and speak as if he were a refined man.

The Ashford Family waited inside their personal emergency shelter, their sole Gear-maid ordered to wait outside the premises of the Academy. Milly's heart went out to her friends who were shunted off into other shelters, while watching the updates on the local Britannian news report.

"Hm? A bad signal?" said her grandfather, who switched the channel feed and found the same odd static lines over the giant screen. Milly sighed and stood to fetch more tea. The other family members grumbled at the interruption, some standing like Milly to head to their small rooms.

"Ah, there it is, must be a cough-up with- eh? What the-" Milly looked back curiously, her hand poised on a tray of leaves when she let her jaw drop, having enough self-control to prevent herself from letting the porcelain go.

_Something _was on the screen. It was a bizarre something, a black, horned, elongated spherical shape on the center of which was an indigo circle with the sheen of dusty glass. More black shapes moved incessantly like tentacles at the bottom of the screen. There was the hint of dust and debris flying through the screen, as if it were being recorded during a light sandstorm. Before long, the thing spoke, in a cold, deep voice that made the hair on her skin stand on end.

**"I am Zero."**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p>

Merlin Out.


	15. ZERO

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>My name is Zero. Citizens of the Imperial Sovereign, the Euro Universe, and the Chinese Federation, man and mage, soldiers and retainers of the Sacred Order of the Guardians, and of course,the independent group Gaia, I greet you on this most auspicious day."<em>**

"Kewell!"

Gottwald's anguished cry was not enough to save his lieutenant even even when he unloaded round after round into the Gear's hide. The monster had lifted his adjutant's Knightmare high above his head, and Kewell's frantic screams and subsequent disruption of communication over the arrays had alerted the Captain to the Hunter Squad leader's fate.

"You monster!" He was a man posessed, swinging the sword in his other hand futilely at the Gear, which retreated after breaking his friend in half. "Secure the area! Let none of these abominations claim another child of Britannia!" He fumed in rage as several destructive ars impacted the space around them like artillery shells.

The formation of the Brigade was in complete disarray; the Ravagers being the only team that was still relatively undamaged and whole, spewing round after round into the areas where no Gear dared enter. The Assault Squads had taken heavy damage, having already lost their armaments in skirmishes with the attacking Gears.

"Captain!" yelled his subordinate Viletta, launching a harken to intercept a Gear which had leaped at him out of a blind spot. The Margrave was quick on the draw, driving the creature back after a salvo.

"Damnit, we need to reassess the situation. Have the Assault Squads fall back to take the place of guarding the Ravager Teams. Get the rest of the Hunters to make ready with the Arrowheads and rendezvous here, on the double!" He glanced at the map on his screen, showing the rest of the Brigade's status and whereabouts. Most of the friendly blips were already converging on his position. "Good. We have to make a decisive strike to unbalance their formation. Focus all firepower on a Gear I point out, do not let it escape. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Viletta, take a squad and cover the outer flank. The rest of you follow me, all hail Britannia!"

)()()()()()()()(

"Why the hell can't we take back the transmission?" said the chief tech, biting on a cigar furiously and waiting for an answer.

"It's hard, sir, it's like someone rigged a screening ars directly on top of the waves! It's going to take some time to break!"

"Has anyone tried to shut down our own signal completely?"

"We tried, but the hacking ars is preventing that too!"

The chief dug his cigar into the tray, already imagining the official royal sanction he would be getting by week's end. "The Homeland's going to have our heads for this..."

)()()()()()()()(

"**...I come before you now not as a mere terrorist, but as a Gear with a purpose. A Gear with a goal that goes above and beyond your human comprehension."**

)()()()()()()()(

"Is that really a Gear talking to us? It's hard to believe!" asked one of the people inside the shelter.

"I thought creatures like that couldn't talk!" Rivalz couldn't help but share the sentiment of most of the people squeezed into the space of the shelter, but he was having a hard time even seeing the broadcast, only hearing the guy's voice continue on about the 'powers of Gear' and other things.

"Holy crap," he muttered to himself, "This thing's for real, huh? I thought I'd never see the day. This is like, history in the making or something. I wish I had my camera with me."

Beside him, the other council members including Nina and Shirley were able to catch glimpses of the Gear's face, the former staring at it in a horrified sort of curiosity and the latter with pure apprehension. Never before had a Gear admitted to being free-willed, nor was able to organize such a concerted attack as it seemed to claim.

"Lulu..."

)()()()()()()()(

"Zero? Is he the one responsible for all this?" Suzaku wondered, marvelling at the relative calm that surrounded the area around the Institute. He had no time to disembark from the Lancelot, instead checking in communication with the Ashford guard Knightmares to know if any Gears were confirmed to be heading their way.

He stared at the Gear's face on the screen. It was still spouting strange words that it shouldn't be saying, in a confident, sinister tone that it shouldn't have. What sort of bizarre mutation had created a Gear like this? He only hoped his teacher and the rest of the Order could dispatch the thing quickly, if its claims to be the one controlling the Gears attacking the bases were true.

)()()()()()()()(

"**...Far too long have I watched and waited as the innocent blood of many a Gear ****was spilled needlessly on barren soil, when other methods of containment were available. And still your hypocrisy continued, owing it to yourselves to subjugate us when we were docile. Why couldn't our race have just been wiped out a long time ago? It would have saved many a human life, ensuring the continued prosperity of the human race. I would not be here, true, but it would be better than living a life of fear. I know why. Because you are a flawed race. You ****cannot bear to lose such a valuable servant, a veritable human mule with two opposable thumbs ****and a strength to match the gods! And so my brethren languished in silence, their minds lost and wandering, only to be slain cruelly when they finally found their minds free! I ask those of you still able to think like a true human: is this justice? I tell you, no! There is no justice in base greed."**

)()()()()()()()(

"Is the communication team able to triangulate its position?"

"Negative, sir. It seems there is too much interference from the jammed transmission. For a signal of this magnitude to be hacked, it must be the work of that Zero. In addition, it seems, though our brethren back at the office can't confirm it, that this 'Zero' is a Level SSS Gear." They had decided to reinforce the Chinese Federation base, seeing as it was the closest, although they had already sent other brethren to support the farther, but no less beleaguered bases of the other nations.

"A Level SSS? That's a classification we never thought would be used forever, unless, for some reason-"

_Justice had been revived._

Shaking the ill thought from his current mindset, he commanded his forces forward. The sable Gekka and its assistants had homed in on one particular Gear attacking the base, and they immediately set to destroying it. The rest of the Order Knights set to assisting the Federation troops in powering their Flow System and erecting ars barriers over the rest of the soldiers.

The Four Elites moved in concerted patterns, quickly using their speed and maneuverability to weave in and out of the Gear's attacks, and preventing its escape by surrounding it at all times. The few ars they were able to let loose seemed only serve to annoy the Gear, aggravating it to suddenly charge at a random Elite with a roar on its lips.

Tohdoh was ready, the Gekka moving to intercept as the Elite jumped out of the way, Susanooh unsheathed and already guided into a slash that would cut straight through the enemy. One slash was all it took. The creature seemed to have an expression of surprise on its beastly face before its body collapsed, but Tohdoh knew it was an illusion. He flicked the blood off of the sword before resheathing it.

"The first Gear has been terminated! Forward, Guardians!"

A beep came from the display. "My Lord Brother, communications have reported that the Gears are pulling back!"

"What? It might be a feint, but-" In the distance, his Factspheres sighted the retreating back of a Gear, disappearing behind a ruined building. He narrowed his eyes. "All forces, don't hold back pursuing the Gears! They might attack the residential areas!" They couldn't take chances; this was, after all, a full-out organized attack within the Preserve they were sworn to protect. Ignoring or heeding battlefield tactics had different priorities when there were innocent civilians who could be hurt.

The Order Knights were quick to dash off in pursuit, but as expected the Chinese Federation were holding their ground. Well, it was understandable for them to protect their own first. "What of our brothers and sisters still trapped?"

"Some of the Branch offices have been freed, sir, but at this rate, they've only just begun heading for the base to resupply!" Another beep came, this time from an uncleared, lower-level communication. "This is Brother Weinberg, to all brothers and sisters, we have driven off the Gears from the EU's base, and are currently in pursuit, bearing west-southwest-" The battle-scarred hero turned to a rapidly growing suspicion, honed from years of campaigns in the Dead Zones. He clicked the open channel across all Knight communications.

"Legion-Master Kyoshiro Tohdoh calling all available Knights, the Gears are headed in the direction of the Britannian district, and may be aiming to reinforce the assault on the Britannian base. Alert the Britannians of the Gears' intentions!"

)()()()()()()()(

**"...But, I am not here to proclaim that the Gears were justified in causing much destruction. It is, after all, only in our nature, and only through sheer strength of will and presence of mind can we overcome it, turning our immense power into more rational ends, as I have achieved. For that is the fact of this world. We are the stronger ones, and when we show it, the majority of your weak race bands together to destroy us. Is that not the will of the world? When the weakened areas devastated by time were safeguarded by the Order, was that not affirming the supremacy of those in power and the helplessness of the destroyed peoples? Is this and more not evidenced in nature, in human nature? That the strong will devour the weak, that the weak - noble creatures - are mere fodder for what may come?"**

)()()()()()()()(

"Is he truly the one whom I foreseen, old ones?" Gaia's Holy Woman of the Far East murmured, peering into a mirror-like relic with engravings of serpents on its golden base. What looked back at her from within the mirror's depths was not face gleaming like pale, beautiful moonlight, but a looming, yawning greyness that did not answer her question.

Yet she alone seemed to have heard it, as she was quick to gasp, "But he has not sought the aid of Gaia, nor contacted us at all!" Silence. "But- you're right, my lords. Forgive your servant her grave indiscretion. Lord Zero shall come to Gaia eventually, and together we may unlock the prisons over your hearts."

"My Exalted One!" came the voices of a group of people that had gathered in her quarters. The smell of smoke and incense filled the area, filtered through the temporary privacy ars that the Holy Woman's services had erected. "What must we do? We require your counsel!"

"Silence your insolent words, fools! Do not presume to demand of Her Most Exalted One, whose word shapes our thoughts and guides our way!"

"It is forgivable," came her voice through the curtain, and instantly all heads bowed upon finally hearing the unseen oracle speak directly to them. "I have come, loyal and faithful servants, to tell you of the Will of the old ones, of their grand intent in shielding even me from the Truth. Zero... Lord Zero is a tempest through which we may begin to disseminate our will in the world."

"Is he truly Justice reborn, my lady?" whispered the fearful voice of one, a question echoed in trepidation by the others. Their priestess seemed to pause, as if listening to an unheard voice.

"No," came the clear, comforting reply. "But he is no less noble in form and intent. He may become the symbol which we have sought since our conception. The true face of the world. We must show him that only we of Gaia are willing to aid him amidst the rottenness of this world. To that end, I shall rely on you, my able servants. With this, our ideals of a perfect world shall be realized."

"By the Unspoken Word, we shall give our bodies and souls to that purpose, most Exalted One!"

)()()()()()()()(

**"...I bear no threats, nor any demands. There is only a message I proclaim here and now, so that this wretched world frozen in time shall move again, swiftly towards a better existence! I shall show the world that there is no shelter for the weak in our ravaged world. That only through the clash of equal strengths can true justice be achieved, when man and Gear can look at each other in the eye and proclaim themselves brothers and sisters! That is my intent, that is my challenge!"**

)()()()()()()()(

"Kururugi! Kururugi, can you hear me, my dear Devicer?"

Suzaku acknowledged, surprised to see that man's face and voice appear in front of him on the display. "I have to thank you again, sir, even if you're going to have me accountable. You shall not regret allowing me to borrow your Frame – it's quite a good machine too – and I shall bear all responsibility in the aftermath."

"Before that," the bespectacled, grinning man said. "How is my baby doing? You put a scratch on her?"

"No," replied Suzaku, a tad unsure. "All systems are still green and optimal."

The man's eyes seemed to widen. "Really? And are there no deficiencies in any of the four limbs? Is the drive depleted? You've been inside for more than five minutes now. How-"

"Everything's all green, sir," repeated Suzaku, reading the display to check. "If I may be so bold, it seems your Frame is way more advanced than any of the Knightmares I've been in. It handles smoothly, and it seems faster, and more powerful, I should say. It also seems to be reacting more to my magical input, like a well-made fire."

"Naturally, my Lancelot is geared to perfection. Though don't think your flattery of my brain-child will exonerate you of your offense. I am a Britannian after all, and this is tantamount to theft of national property by a foreigner." The man seemed to leer at the screen, making Suzaku gulp. "Not unless we cut a deal-"

"Lloyd sir!" came the woman's voice from before. The man adjusted his glasses and looked offscreen, "What is it?"

"The Gear sir! It's claimed-"

)()()()()()()()(

**"...Three centuries past, the Dark Era began on this very soil, reaping in its wake the blood of the Japanese race, the First Victims. Now, the cycle begins anew. I shall pierce the 'aegis of the weak', the bloated hubris of the weak's self-proclaimed protectors! In mere moments, the grand seal that I have placed on the primary base of the Order of the Guardians in this Area shall detonate, sparking a fire that will be like no other. It shall spread to all nations, that my challenge will be met, that there shall be ones who will rise, justice on their lips and strength in their sinews to meet my claim. For until then I shall rain judgement on this pathetic world. Thus begins the age of Zero!"**

)()()()()()()()(

"Zero!" Suzaku's eyes narrowed to slits as the transmission from the scientist was interrupted. He glared into the display, willing that Gear to be in front of him in that instant, so he could unleash his justice upon it. "You're so inhuman. You think your words have any meaning to them? You think what you have, what you _are _is justice? I won't stand for that sort of arrogance! No matter how much you may sugarcoat it, a crime is still a crime!"

He looked at the Institute, still as calm and tense as ever. He took deep breaths, cooling his head after that outburst. "Nunnally, please be safe. But... I promise to be back as soon as possible." He wheeled the Lancelot around. Suzaku remembered his _sensei's _words, resounding into echoes in his mind, reminding him of the proper way of doing things.

_But I have to do something. Even if sensei will end up hating me, or if the Order won't accept me anymore, I have to pursue justice! _His olive irises flared, his inner self warring against the restrictions Tohdoh had placed on him like a binding ars. _For the sake of those that need protecting, for Lelouch, for Nunnally and everyone..._

The landspinners gunned forward, the triple factspheres on the Knightmare's head and shoulders opening and spinning with a purpose that matched its current Devicer. "Lancelot!" _Zero, if I can't destroy you directly, then I shall eliminate your pawns!_

The white-and-gold prototype Knightmare dashed off, using the harkens to vault over stalled transports and statues on the road. The closest battleground was the Britannian base, and Suzaku Kururugi would dispense justice there. "I'm sorry, mister Lloyd, but it looks like I won't be able to escape this with just an apology and money." So saying inside it, the Lancelot surged forward, the fire of ideals burning within it as surely as its own Drive.

)()()()()()()()(

It was a dire emergency, quite unprecedented for Area Eleven's Order branch. Though the Order rarely personally intervened in terrorist activities in the Preserves, preferring instead to leave it to each respective nation concerned to deal with the terrorists, they still had protocols to follow on that rare occasion. The Order's creed brooked no deception or secrecy in dealing with threats, preferring direct strikes on a perceived enemy. (though there were special groups of Knights specializing in stealth operations when the need for such arose)

And thus, the unprecedented circumstance of a renegade Gear, fully communicative and capable of commanding Gears into a frightening display of tactical movements, wrought a certain seriousness upon them when they heard the threat on their base.

"To our brethren who are farthest from the base, organize boundary positions along the Chisekoro line to defend against possible Gear reprisal from the outside! The rest of you, please head directly towards the vicinity of the base and prepare your dispelling ars!" The Chisekoro line was one of the train skyways that crossed the three districts exactly, and was also the one closest to the besieged bases. It commanded a wholesome view of the three differing districts, and thus was a perfect spot to have a visual on incoming threats.

"Tohdoh sir, base has unveiled and confirmed the appearance of a high-grade destruction seal array with unknown glyphs near the manufactories. The mages have begun to initiate dispelling patterns, but they say they need more men to cover the large area!" Tohdoh and the rest of the Legion-Masters had the necessary brunt of magic necessary to break seal arrays on their own, but only some had broken free from the Branch office. Even if Tohdoh and those who had escaped could reach the array in time, he feared they might only have a little time before it detonated.

The other option was to leave the seal as is and merely evacuate necessary supplies and personnel, but with the unidentified glyphs, there was no telling what kind of after-effect the seal's detonation would have, and so the Order was forced to do something about it before it could do so. As such, he could only rely all his thoughts on the brave mages who had stayed behind and those who were first on the scene, trusting them to remain calm and work through undoing the arrays together in a steady fashion. Of course, if something went wrong, they'd probably be the first to die, but all Knights were ready for that fate, if it should happen. One wouldn't be in the Order otherwise.

He had been forced to redirect the course of their forces from the pursuit of the fleeing Gears upon hearing the threat, leaving Tohdoh, his Elite and the others who could use Knightmares to continue towards the Britannians to support the base. If all the Gears encountered (and there was a troubling many) were to concentrate their might, then the Britannians would be decimated.

He sped his Gekka up, ignoring the silent hisses of the cursed weapon on his Knightmare's back, and using the time out of combat to analyze the situation. _With tactics like these, the sudden sealing of the Branch offices, the initial sudden attacks through spreading its forces, and then the real threat of the Seal, the Gear has either had aid from Gaia or is intimately familiar with Order behavior. And then there was the selective bombardment of crucial arms supplies against the bases, it's possible that was their only aim, the secondary perhaps to detain and spread the Order forces as well... _The Gear's purpose seemed to be clear, but he didn't know whether or not to feel apprehensive or overwhelmed that such a creature, belonging to a race that only had the potential to rage out of control, could have engineered a plan as rationally as this.

)()()()()()()()(

For all the vaunted pride of the Valorous Brigade, not a single one of them could show their true Britannian pride there as they were surrounded together on all sides, ars exploding and smashing into their rapidly weakening shield. The Knightmares trained their guns to the outside, shooting their last clips furiously, though they may as well have been seeds for their effect on the unrelenting Gears.

"Damned Gears...to trick me into this position..." Gottwald wanted to smash something, his Knightmare parked right at the center of the mass, his display blaring ominous red with the danger of sakuradite depletion.

He had a right to feel responsibility for his folly; it was his command as captain of the Brigade to charge blindly into the Gear ranks, only to run right into a cordon that slowly shepherded them into this current position. With the formation broken, the way was now free for the rest of the abominations to overtake the Ravagers and then on to the Palace.

On that part, at least, Gottwald was assured that there would be no more outstanding Britannian death. There was a powerful shield that was erected under the Preserve's own, becoming a secondary barrier that would block any and all enemy ars and artilleries. The Prince was said to have been already on the way to evacuation, taking circuitous routes underneath in the many tunnels of the Preserve towards the royal shelter with a small airship that was fast enough to escape most ars spells and was loaded with enough energy to last a trip across the Pacific.

"To all in the Valorous Brigade: this shall be our finest moment. We, the Emperor's most loyal and bravest Knights shall hereforth give no thought to surrender, to disloyalty, rebellion, nor despair. I declare now, that this shall be the moment of reckoning for the 7th Overseas Brigade! May we all meet each other again, on The Other Side." His Sutherland rose to full height, throwing the depleted concussion gun onto the ground, and both hands gripping his sword. Beside him, his subordinates began to do the same, some reloading the last canister, others preparing Chaos grenades and a final ars burst. "Men and women of Britannia, there shall be no songs to sing, no dirges for the fallen. There shall only be the small, fleeting moment of glory, for ourselves, for the Emperor, and for Britannia, and-"

"I don't like long speeches." The languid, even familiar voice heard over their channels was quickly followed by a burst of purple and red, with two Gears struck and the others narrowly evading the Hadron barrage.

"Your Grace!" The image of the Knight of Six appearing on their display, a first to the rest of the Knights in the Brigade, nearly brought them all kneeling before they remembered their situations and took to saluting her with their hands. Her Knightmare rolled on in, approaching their formation hurriedly.

The custom-made Knightmare was trailed by a pair of floating, bell-shaped satellites, levitated by mini-Float systems and regulated by ars. Once she reached the huddle of Knightmares, one of the bells expanded into a flower-shaped thing, releasing a pink shield that neatly deflected the Gear's farewell strikes. "I am temporarily taking command," came Anya's voice, and the authority in it and in her position had them all heeding the command. "Turn back to base."

"Captain Gottwald," Anya informed the Margrave as they began to move. "As you said, there shall be no needless Britannian deaths. Do not forget your own words." With that, her image disappeared, her Knightmare leading them on at the fore.

"Oh no," said the Knight of Six impassively. They had come back to the base outskirts. "I see. Confirming strategem... 86% chance of truth. This had been plan all along."

"My pardons, Your Grace," Jeremiah said, moving past her Knightmare, "But what-" He was quickly winded by a shock to his form, and a moment later, he was knocked back, paralyzed by sparks of ars coursing through his system. "What the-"

"It's an exclusion barrier," voiced Viletta, testing empty space by throwing her gun. The gun exploded in midair, with nothing apparent to show how it had been done. "But why would they keep us out?"

"Don't tell me," Jeremiah said with a sinking feeling in his already sunk gut. "This was that Gear's plan all along? That monster! It must've been planning to drive us out all along! I don't know how it managed to rewrite the code for the shield but-" He flipped a switch, contacting the Ravager teams. "Ravagers, report! What is your status?"

"We were holding sir, but the Gears were too many! We were only able to shoot of a few salvos before they jumped over us! Now we can't get-"

The two bells floating about the Knight of Six's Knightmare glowed with a purple sheen, before shooting two, thick Hadron beams onto the ground below. The beams burned through the soil like two hot knives through butter, only encountering resistance after a moment, impacting onto an invisible barrier that halted the beams' assault. "Doesn't work.

"All forces, concentrate everything you have on the ars barrier." Anya commanded. "We will hope to bore a hole long enough for us to get in."

"Yes, my lord!" Gottwald was one of the loudest to proclaim, flinging his Knightmare head-long into the barrier.

)()()()()()()()(

Tohdoh and the other Order Knightmares that had just arrived had also sensed the newly erected ars barrier which had superceded the old one made by the Britannians own. They had also sensed what the Britannians did not: the presence of the Gears arrayed all around the base, apparently being used to channel the barrier. That the Gears could accomplish such a feat of cooperation such as this was most disconcerting.

"Even here?" Tohdoh muttered, ordering the Knights to converge upon a gathered group of Britannian forces. "There must be a strategy at work here. Perhaps that Gear is looking to gain something from within the Palace. Perhaps..."

"My lord, maybe it's after the Prince!" Yes, he had reached that conclusion. The reasons why this particular Gear would be after a Prince of Britannia were too sinister to even consider thinking about.

He bared Susanooh, one of the few artifacts on the world able to cut through magical skin and hide. To an extent, it could cut through a barrier, but because of the nature of the blade, it could only form a temporary cut in it. But he would try, anyway, thrusting the blade which sent resistant sparks flying into the air.

"Our thanks, Guardians," came the lackadaisical transmission from one of the Britannian Frames.

_Don't thank me yet, _thought Tohdoh to himself. _The Gears have managed to pierce through your defenses, misdirecting you to another area so they could create this situation. But to what end?_

)()()()()()()()(

**"One thousand and one Gears died on this year, in Area Eleven. I, with my power, shall mandate that one thousand and one humans shall also die, in exchange. Three hundred and forty-one had been killed by those Gears. Ninety-seven have fallen to my servants. The rest shall fall – now." **

)()()()()()()()(

Two sets of eyes watched the deluge to come, one in silent satisfaction, the other horrified beyond belief. One belonged to soul that burned with justice impeded, the other to a heart that was currently as cold and black as its appearance.

Like an unpleasant bug, the Command Gear stood at a ruined garden area within the Palace, monitoring the goings-on of his pawns. He was black as starless night, with feathered, featureless wings folded in upon himself and in front like a long cape, or a half-cloak. Below the folded wings was an inky darkness that roiled and coiled in waves, making the Gear look as if it was floating slightly above the ground. A muted purple-colored circle surrounded it, sigils glimmering and rotating within it – the signature of the Gear.

Zero turned from his position, turning off the recorded transmission along with the interference. He calculated one minute before the Legion-Masters would have discovered the end of his disruption, after which they would naturally head for the base first, the only ones capable of realizing that the seal was a dupe, a mere decoration sitting pretty on the floor of their base. The real spell he had crafted as he was practicing his newborn power was busy floating unseen in the sky above, supported below by a superheating ars being channeled upon by his most powerful Gears.

The iceblock the size and volume of the Palace itself, when it quickly melted through exertion of the heating ars, would prove a powerful but no-less destructive alternative to reaping a count of kills when it would descend relentlessly like an airborne tidal wave upon the Palace, falling unhindered through the selective barrier of the Preserve. The number of bodies he had vowed in the transmission was but an approximation, although he was pleased to discover he was only off on Gear deaths by three.

**"Condition cleared. Now dear brother, shall we begin where we left off?" **Before his own spell could claim him, the sounds of the rapid droplets like rain already filling the area, he made a few more commands and disappeared from the garden.

)()()()()()()()(

"Your Majesty!" The Knightmare-clad Royal Guard quickly moved to intervene their bodies in front of their liege, only to be frozen solid in a block of black ice.

Clovis la Britannia stood his ground even as his last escorts froze to death in front of him, as his knees trembled and his lips quivered in simple, sheer terror.

He had never encountered a Gear before, nor was there ever a need to, as the Viceroy of Area Eleven. It was unfortunate that his first encounter was with a Gear with so deep and sinister aura as this one, encroaching itself through his skin and clutching at his heart.

The Prince stared into a clouded indigo circle that was the Gear's face as it spread its malefic wings. Its clawed hand pitilessly grabbed him by the face, dragging him into cold, gnawing darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Confession - I forgot the names of Tohdoh's other subordinates and so I was forced to name each "Elites". For shame! (Though truthfully, I've no time currently to chase down my friend and borrow the DVDs from her again)<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	16. Back to Zero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"All units, disengage! Contact the Preserve's disaster groups, tell them to reactivate the Code of weather exclusion as soon as possible! Move all civilians in the shelters near a two mile radius around the Palace! Knights-"<p>

The open channel communication by Suzaku's _sensei_ was little heard as the Lancelot gazed from the top of a building at the chaos that had been wrought on the Viceroy's Palace. The torrents of water that had been but a trickle of rain moments before had ripped into the pyramidally-shaped building, some streams flowing down the sides towards the main base, others impacting onto the surface of the pyramid itself, boring its way through to the interior like worms.

He didn't have to guess the torrents' effect on those who were still inside the Palace. The water seemed neverending, pouring from an unseen spot in the sky like an angry cyclone, as if sent by some vengeful water god to judge humanity.

But he knew that wasn't true. It was the action of a _thing _pretending to be a god, an abomination that should never have been born to this world. Now that it seemed to have carried through with its threats, there was nothing human about the Gear to Suzaku, no matter how verbose or well-cultured it had spoken to the world. Such a disgusting way of "proving" its power was obviously some other way of unleashing its true self – the only purpose of a Gear, after all, was to destroy.

Down below, a number of Britannian Knightmares were dragging one of their own by their Harkens, the lone Sutherland struggling to escape their grasp, as if it wanted to be free to dash back towards the dangerous flood that would engulf man and Knightmare alike.

Lancelot's Factspheres then registered, Suzaku was pained to see, the appearance of biological forms being swept away, along with spare Knightmares, tanks, weaponry and all kinds of things from within the palace that would soon become flotsam and jetsam. He watched as his _sensei_'s Frame and some other Knights in Knightmares returned on ice ars, picking up and extracting whatever body they could before they could be swept away.

"Zero..."

A face suddenly pushed itself into his display, a smiling, bespectacled one that proclaimed, "Sir Devicer! Are you-" Then the man stopped and sighed. After, he spoke again, "It's really good to see you, you see, there's been a disaster or so we've heard from the emergency channel, and although our end doesn't report the Lancelot missing, we'd still be worried about its well-being. Could you come back now while-"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." Suzaku said, looking but not looking at the man, his vision shooting past that face at the terrible sight. In his mind's eye, he was staring into that maleficent face, with the faded indigo sphere that seemed like a gigantic eye to him now. "But justice must be met."

"Justice? What are you talking about?"

"Lloyd sir, he's activated the second stage Factsphere system!" came the alarmed voice of the woman, whose fine, worried face now appeared on screen. "Please don't Mr. Kururugi, that's still an experimental system that could give you severe side-effects!"

"I have to use it!" declared Suzaku. The Lancelot now glowed a fierce pale blue, its magical matrixes filling up through its connection to Suzaku with lightning-charged energy, making the Factspheres burn and revolve faster than ever.

"As much as it would be interesting to test, she's right, Mr. Devicer! Not only would it affect you, it would severely damage the Lancelot! What the heck do ya think you're doing?"

"I shall find Zero..." Suzaku informed them. "And with these hands, end his detestable existence."

"That's suicide, Kururugi! The Lancelot doesn't even have any Variable Pack installed yet! You won't stand a chance against a Gear with that power!"

Their entreaties were lost on the youth, at that moment, they had become background chatter just like the emergency announcements in the open channel. He turned off the display, severing the communication, and watched the data stream into his mind, causing his entire body to heat up, as he begun to sweat greatly. The overload of information in his mind would have caused a lesser man to collapse, but Suzaku was not just any man.

He was doing calculations using the "experimental system" with the speed and expertise that his friend would have been proud of, his consciousness moving through the digital mindspace filled with magical signatures of everything the Factspheres could detect, from the lowest vermin to the dying embers of Zero's victims, to the blazing power that emanated from the Knights in their Frames. Suzaku searched and searched, eyes watering and bearing the pain of a hammer being pushed against his forehead until he found it. Found _them._

)()()()()()()()(

The structures erected within Pendragon, the Holy Britannian Empire's capital, have endured the centuries with barely a change in position or construction. The advent of technology and magic did not necessitate a break from tradition, and so the spires and ziggurats from which proud Britannians once stood to contemplate the world they had left over the sea continued to serve other, perhaps different purposes in this day and age. The Chamber of the Throne for example, the literal heart of hearts within the capital was on the outside still made of mud and stone that once formed the base of the proud Britannian cities of the past.

The Altar, a mausoleum-like structure within Pendragon, was one of those buildings that wore and discarded many namesthroughout history. Only the dusty historians knew of its ancient purpose, the haggard emeritus deigned only to learn a part of its self, the Britannian heirs and heiresses who used it most only viewed it as their place of gathering, of a neutral ground where only those of the purest blood were allowed to enter. Very few Britannian Emperors or Empresses went their lifetimes without ever having participated in a gathering at the Altar, and then again, those were the ones with the shortest reigns.

This building was necessary, for one of the unwritten creeds that were drilled into the minds of the Imperial siblings since birth was the importance of the bond of blood. One's siblings always came first in any affair, and in times of duress when it was necessary to turn against each other, care should be taken to conduct oneself with the utmost honor and grace to preserve the integrity of the creed of blood. Such an arrangement served to cement one of the foundations of the Most Hallowed Throne.

Not even the most valiant of Knights of Rounds or the most loyal of retainers were allowed inside; even the Emperor was discouraged to do so, as his generation had already passed.

During the reign of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, the Altar served a three-part purpose: a private place for a gathering of the royal siblings, an alternative briefing room for the more delicate commissions for them, and an audience area where their admirers were allowed to greet and pay lip-service to their sources of admiration.

Presently the vast room, the largest in the building and bound by layers upon layers of ars, was used for the first purpose. Accordingly, the scenery was different: the walls plastered a straight ebony, with streaks of blue and red. In the center was a cone-shaped object that rose halfway to the ceiling, and from it grew white lines, a hundred or so in number, which attached themselves to glowing, floating circles that dotted the room. The number of circles corresponded to the number of siblings currently living, though it would take some time for one to disappear during the chance of a death.

On this most auspicious day, almost all, with the exception of two or three, of the Imperial siblings were present.

Sitting on conjured chairs on most the activated circles was a son or daughter of Charles, their own space within the circle customized in color and appearance, each floating freely in the nebulous space.

To one side were gathered a group of circles, while others waited to the sides like castaway stars. Within that huddle a discussion was occuring, at the very centre of which were the Princes and Princesses acknowledged to have the greatest minds in this generation of siblings.

"I'm fairly certain it is but a recording." The opinion was voiced by the placid, dreamy voice of one of the most prominent of the heirs, Second Prince Schneizel, who sat with hands steepled while he stared at the gigantic screen before the assembly that displayed the ominous face nof the one who named itself Zero. "Leaving aside the scattered reports Cornelia has brought us live from Area Eleven intel," he inclined his head at the Princess, "it would be difficult to be speaking to the world thus while at the same time conducting its campaign in the Preserve."

"But it's a Gear, after all, they aren't quite so understood," said one of the Princes. "This Zero might have the capabilities that allow such a behavior."

"My conclusion is backed by other things." He waved for the already recorded parts of the message to replay on the screen watched by all. "Notice the distortion quality in the video, in particular the fallout density that is supposed to like sand. In a video that is broadcasted live from within the Deadzones, the distortion is enough to warp the subject's phase. Yet as we see throughout," he fastforwarded several frames back and forth, "that while the sand gives the appearance of obscuring the subject, the subject's face remains intact and viewable. If we take the liberty to separate the layers like so," he emphasized, and now the frozen view of Zero's face was clear without the sand, "And view it again, one will come to the conclusion that the sand is but a visual illusion that was only achieved by ars or edited into the broadcast itself. As to my second point, notice now that the sand is gone, there is a hint of sun in the upper-right corner, though most of the time it's obscured for some reason. See...this section and then this...fastforward some more, and there it is again. I rather suspect Zero recorded this underneath one of the skyways, but at this point it may as well have been a bird that flew in front of his source of light."

"Astounding!" ejaculated another Prince. "Simply astounding, dear brother! And to think you concluded thus from but seeing the mere initial transmission?"

"Hardly," Schneizel answered humbly, "Though I already had suspicions when I viewed the difference in his face and the apparent distortion, but I had to test it myself to be sure. It's how I discovered the fact of the sunlight."

"Amazing..." echoed one of the princesses near Cornelia. "Does this mean Zero's as smart as it claims to be?"

"Not so if Schneizel can see right through him as quick as that!" laughed another.

"There is another point that I am rather divided about." Schneizel continued, silencing the banter that was about to erupt in the assembly. "I am of the opinion that this Zero, whatever else he may appear to be, is a Britannian by blood, or in another way, had a Britannian upbringing. It's possible he is something else, but his speech, unless purposely made for him to speak by a probable master figure, is almost entirely indicative of a Britannian pedigree."

"The Gear's a Britannian? I'd like to throttle the one who had the gall to raise such a beast," groused a Prince.

"Perhaps not," Cornelia li Britannia finally spoke. "To look at it in another way, Britannia has a bigger family to Gear ratio than all the rest of the nations combined. It's possible that there's a bigger chance for a supposedly civilized Gear like this to have been under the wing of a Britannian house."

"Exactly what I was going to say, thank you dear Sister," Schneizel said, beaming at her. "In addition, it has been unfortunately proven through many surveys from the Guardians that more Gears under Britannians have rebelled under their masters as well. I submit that this Zero has at least Britannian sensibilities."

"Very well Brother," said the Crown Prince from the side amiably. "Let's hear your evidence." The screen that had shrunk expanded to full again, and Schneizel took to manipulating the images on it with his fingers.

"**"**_**My name is Zero. Citizens of the Imperial Sovereign-**__**"**_

"From the very start, I've had flashes to my old tutor's term for when Britannia was under the tripartite succeeding reigns of the Auden ci line, when this term was first coined. This is no ordinary household name. This is a name that is only mentioned in books written by our countrymen, and only sparingly to minimize the shame that has been brought about by the Audens. In addition, note how Zero solely uses this term for our Empire, the rest of the nations have been properly addressed. The significance was not lost on me."

**"-a veritable human mule with two opposable thumbs and a strength to match the ****gods!-"**

"A passage of coincidence or one lifted directly from one of the Circle heretics' apocryphal books? Only mages in training who have the remote curiosity to look into translations of the books could learn about this secret phrasing. Zero either did its research well, or has access to a Britannian library, which we all know only countrymen are allowed to enter." The Prince fast-forwarded to a section of Zero's speech which he played for the rest in silence, before speaking again.

"And then comes his spiel on the rhetoric: 'the strong over the weak'."

"It is true, to a degree." A lot of the other siblings nodded.

"Yes, but bear with me for the sake of the discussion, brother. Where else would one be inculcated to spout aphorisms on the superiority of strength than in Britannia? It is one of the tenets we in the Empire share, and is openly and secretly reviled as an ideology by the other nations, even the Order to an extent. Thus, with these three points in his speech, I have determined that Zero is most likely to be Britannian in upbringing.

"Of course, the issue on whether or not Zero has a greater master who put the entire speech in its mouth for an unknown purpose is still one that presents itself to me, and one which I generally dislike. For if Zero is but a mouthpiece, then it throws my future assertions out of the window, and it puts its involvement in Area Eleven in a ridiculous light. I would feel as if I had wasted my thought processes on him for nothing.

"But if we accept the hypothesis that Zero is a Britannian, or has Britannian sensibilities, then it behooves us to ask a question: what then is its purpose? Disregarding the rhetoric in its speech, there must be a deeper reason which attempts to reveal itself to us from its supposed actions: having its subordinate Gears perform those attacks, ignoring the obvious predeliction to kill, etc."

"Brother," Cornelia said, eyes on the screen in front of her. "The Gear has apparently unleashed some sort of spell on the Viceroy's Palace!"

"Ah, then it is being destructive towards the Britannian district in general? If it is Britannian, then it must have suffered some indignity under Britannian hands to necessitate a vindication. Although that is still too obvious a plot for a mindset which has played all the forces in Area Eleven for fools. Perhaps..." a thought occured to the Prince then, causing his expression to shift ever so slightly, before he wheeled his chair to glance askance at his sister who was still sifting through the reports.

"Cornelia, have the guards confirmed Clovis' arrival in the shelter?" he asked, his eyes already shifting back to a glazed faraway look.

"No, the Royal Guards haven't reported in a while, understandable because of...the...emergency-" she was quick to tap on something on the screen. "This is Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess, I demand a status report on my brother the Viceroy, now!"

"My apologies, your highness," came the harassed, distorted voice over the channel, "But due to- water- Royal Guards have not- no transmission of help from the Royal-"

"Hasn't anyone there checked the lifeline channels?" Cornelia asked again. Schneizel leaned back into his chair, tapping the interface calmly in front of him.

"It's too late, sister. I'm positive that Gear's purpose had been partially or fully achieved." Schneizel muttered "fascinating" under his breath. "We can only pray the Gear is merciful to our brother. If not..." he quirked an eyebrow briefly, aware of the looks of outrage and fear mixed in the faces of each Prince and Princess now wore.

)()()()()()()()(

He awoke from the cold crushing pressure, a sensation he'd never felt before. Next came the more familiar ones, the cold creeping up from out of his bones, but leaving a lingering sensation that kept him rooted. And then there was light, but without its warmth.

"I...am Clovis la Britannia. I-I...demand my release, monster!"

There were a lot of things he could use to describe that...thing. In a more relaxed, pleasant environment, he would've taken a step back and framed the creature with his fingers, finding the right colors, terms, or rhymes to describe it. An honored assembly would clap, praising the rather morbid words wrapped in fine, black satin, and he would bow gracefully like the master artist he was.

But here, and now...that thing was a monster. _Monster. _No, he must master the fear! He was an Imperial Heir!

"And what would a mere Gear demand of my Eminence? I must warn you, my humor is vast, but to carry it to this extent would be to risk my anger."

The darkshrouded thing stood perfectly still, its lack of a face an unnerving advantage over him. It tilted its head like a predatorial owl, and just like it, the Gear swooped through the short distance to push its face against his. Clovis heard the flapping of wings.

**"You're as dense as ever, brother. To think that it was but a feeling of yesterday when I brushed off your attempt at an intrigue, unknowing of your words' hidden depths. What a fool I was not to notice it. This is why you're ever the master of word-play. Well done."** The Gear nonsensically clapped its hands. **"But, yes, to business. I have brought you out of your castle, dear Viceroy, to_ inquire_. I am a rather impatient Gear, and I would advise you to take especial care not to supply me with misdirections or falsehoods."**

"I assure you..._troubled _sir, that I'm not privy to the greatest secrets of the Empire, and what I do have seems to be of little use to you since you've overcome my castle's defenses to capture me. Perhaps the fellows at local Intelligence would know more, as I feel they do." The prince looked to the sides, seeing a cloudy darkness surrounding his shoulders and arms.

**"Oh, but it is not the matter of the public or private workings of the Empire's foothold in the Far East that concerns me, brother."**

"Why do you persist in calling me that which I am not? I am no Gear's brother."

**"Oh, my pardons. It seems I have much yet to learn of prisoner conventions." **Black slimy tendrils erupted from the ground below Clovis, wrapping themselves around his remaining body. The Gear took a step back, spreading its wings. The Prince wondered what would come next, what other horror this thing would show. He vowed to himself to begin supporting the Circle radicals' campaign to eradicate all magical creatures, after today.

)()()()()()()()(

The resealing process only took a short while, but it was decidedly painful on one's head. C.C had given him the bare-bones explanation on what the mechanics behind the shifting between human and Gear form was, but even now he had yet to grasp the science behind it.

The partial reseal, which would give him some measure of Gear potential left, involved the dispersal of the substance on his head, the blackness receding to reveal his normal, though emaciated-looking face, and then his wings would shorten in length, folding to the size of his back behind him. The rest of his body was stuck in a cross of a scaly dragon-like leg and his human form.

As a bonus, it was in this form that the insufferable tailed appendage grew. C.C had giggled uncharacteristically when she saw it.

He gave a mock bow, imitating Clovis' own flourishes whenever he did his own. "Well now brother, let us start over. Firstborn of the late Consort Marianne vi Britannia, the Seventeenth, and the Eleventh Prince: Lelouch vi Britannia. It is good to see _you _again, brother."

There, he surmised the shock value would linger for but moments before he would press his inquiry. He expected his brother to be angry, scared, horrified, elated? He would gauge his brother's condition based on whichever reaction the other would show.

"L-Lelouch!"

...is what he expected Clovis to say. However, Lelouch himself looked dumbfounded to see Clovis' _lack _of a reaction. The Prince remained looking at him with that hint of disgust, opening his mouth to refute, "Don't joke around, Gear. The Late Marianne never had any heirs to bear, and even if she had, it wouldn't turn out to be an unsightly Gear like you. Your role-play is commendable, but I believe, in bad taste."

Lelouch sniffed, his tail whipping around in slight agitation. He should have expected this. It was after all, one of the conditions, but it was too farfetched and nigh-impossible a scenario that he had dismissed it to the fringe. And now that the evidence was before him, he was unprepared for the pain that shot through his heart, clenching over it like one crushes a grape.

"I see. So it really has extended to you. That damnable old man... Before I 'raise your illusions' for you, answer my question. What do you know of Lady Marianne's death?"

"I will never answer a Gear like you," Clovis said in cold defiance.

"Fool! Don't you understand your situation? Don't make me do something to you I shall regret! Come, Prince, be forthright, for the sake of the bond you have forgotten."

"And I keep telling you, _Gear,_" that your baseless words and false masks are facile! That brazen dyke Marianne has never had any heirs like you, though now it is understandable that such an uncouth spawn could ever exist! Your delusions of Princely-"

"Shut up!" Lelouch roared, holding his hand out and silencing his brother's outburst with tendrils of shadow shot through his mouth. The creeping dark threatened to return, his tail shortening and his wings lengthening, almost forcing him to become 'Zero'. "You WILL answer me then, Clovis! Were YOU responsible for my mother's death or not? You claimed to have a suspicious announcement on the day of her death, and that can only lead me to suspect you had a hand in it! Even without the illusion breaking, I will have my ANSWER!"

A blaze of power erupted from him, almost blinding and deafening him to his brother's screams as his vision was filled with the shadow of his legacy. His brother answered, his throat being constricted by the masses of shadow around it, "Announcement?- gack- I- I- on that day -gasp- I- was made a Viceroy- foul Gear- that is all! That is all!"

He had been grandstanding for a foolish announcement like that? Why had he bothered doing all this then? _Still- _"Then answer! Who do you know has had a connection to the murders? ANSWER!"

"I will not- even if you- k-k-gack-kill me, Gear, you foolish- foolish mon-sterrrrr,"

He waved, the shadows relaxing but not receding. "Hmph. Have it your way. I'm sure I'll enjoy tormenting your new self as much as this one," so saying, he crafted the ars that C.C had taught him, the same one used on him to dispel the 'illusion', the memory seal in his mind. He cast it after uttering the command words at his brother, watching as a sliver of something like ink shot out from his finger to impact against Clovis' forehead.

Such a scream he'd never heard any man sing before. It rattled into his ears, echoing into the chambers of his head. Zero clenched his fists in front, wondering what had caused his brother to scream and struggle and bite his mouth like so. Had he made a mistake with his spell. Without delay he shot out a clawed hand on Clovis' head, but that only seemed to aggravate whatever pain his brother felt, causing his voice to finally break in mid-scream. The silent, hoarse breaths Clovis kept on making, Zero realized, seemed worse than the ear-shattering one that he'd just heard.

"You idiot boy. You're only making it worse," C.C said from behind. Zero whipped around, his gaze searching her face questioningly. Putting aside how she'd found his interrogation spot in the Dead Zone, he replied, "C.C., I did the ars as you asked, but it seems-"

"Well, _Zero, _I wonder why that could be, how that ars, deceptively powerful in the hands of the skilled, could ever become this destructive on the mind when cast by a _fully realized Gear."_

"You mean...?" Zero looked at himself, at the rune signature that glowed dully and fully below him.

"_This _is why I kept reminding you to shift back during your 'interrogation'. I _told _you to remember your timelimit even in spite of your near-perfect control when fully realized. But you've got that stubborn hard-head of yours that only listens to yourself." C.C strode to where Clovis lay, eyes rolled back and blood streaming from every orifice in his head. "You may have just killed your brother in your anger, little Gear. Such sheer _stupidity._"

"I-" Zero, once imposing and tall, shrank before the shorter girl, stumbling back with wings trembling. "This- I never meant to- no! It was but a miscalculation-"

"A miscalculation of such magnitude that it has killed." C.C put a pale, hesitant hand on the convulsing prince's forehead.

Clovis was proud, yes, foolishly so, and was one of those types of nobles that Lelouch could never stomach- but he never hated him, he would never willingly cause him harm, Clovis was after all, a sometimes companion when he and Nunnally grew up, insinuating himself but never completely, skating on the point of being annoying, but he was the occasional ally, looking out for Nunnally when he or Euphie or Cornelia or the governesses weren't there, Lelouch would never willingly hurt- for was that not the tenets of the Imperial succession? _Blood above all, preserve the purity_- no, he could not have-

"Useless. You couldn't even get the answers you worked so hard to establish 'conditions' for. Looks like your journey's off to a very stormy start. 'Command Gear' indeed. Justice would be laughing in his grave." C.C turned from him, and that was all Zero could take.

_Child, you can never amount to anything if you continue thus. You are _worthless_ in the eyes of the Throne._

He left.

)()()()()()()()(

The Gears were too fast, moving faster than the experimental system could track them through the haze of seithr and radiation. He'd already dashed past through the Preserve's big barrier, the Lancelot a literal blue-white bolt of lightning that streaked through to the Dead Zone.

"Damnit!" He had tracked them, sure, but at this rate he would be chasing many afterimages that each shot in different directions, with none of them seeming to look so powerful as Zero, his target.

The status feed on his interface was already bleeding to yellow, a sign he did not like, but knew he should ignore to succeed. He was as unstoppable as a bolt of lightning, searching for the target through warped, twisted buildings and rocky outcrops of junk and filth.

Abruptly, a magical signature in the system flared, brighter and stronger than any he had encountered thus far. _Could it be? _It seemed to be close. Lancelot used its harkens to slingshot without pause through a fallen steel girder and around a building.

_There!_

Ignoring all others, including the insistent beep coming from Lloyd and his _sensei_, Suzaku stared at his quarry, his prey. The thing stood on top of a particularly high mountain of junk, solidified through the years to become as packed as earth.

Zero...was at the peak, perhaps gloating over its insane form of justice.

The worn-out Landspinners propelled the Lancelot forward, and it shot towards the mountain with a keening sound like that of static. To a distant observer, the Lancelot had become a literal bolt of lightning, ricocheting over obstacle after obstacle like an unrelenting current.

Zero was either foolish or too proud of its own power. The bolt had started to ascend the steep surface of the mountain steadily, using the harkens to repeatedly boost itself up.

"Here is your justice, Zero! I shall give it to you!" After one more boost with the Harkens, the Lancelot was at the peak, and for Suzaku time seemed to freeze as he flew in midair, almost eye-to-eye with the abomination calling itself Zero. Suzaku bared his teeth, his magical arrays charging through the Lancelot's to deliver a powerful, potent ars blast. "I have your head, Zero."

Then as if from nowhere, something dark and red and beastly appeared in front of his interface, and the blast of lightning that was supposed to be for Zero slammed with full force against an opposing energy, something equally red as its source.

The two forces clashed in midair, Suzaku gritting his teeth and giving his all to power through the last obstacle, though the equilibrium held, frustratingly, no side faltering or strengthening. In the end, the clash was nullified, and the Lancelot, having lost momentum, started to fall.

"Not yet!" The systems screamed itself red now, though Suzaku was heedless of it, shooting another harken to steady himself. He charged another attack, and something at the back of his mind thought it would be the last, perhaps knowing the body's limits, but the youth did not heed it, remembering Nunnally, Lelouch, his _sensei _and the people who had been overwhelmed by the torrent and he flew back up, a ball of lightning already unleashed.

But the thing returned to block him again, glowing red like a brilliant bonfire, and their powers met in a teeth-grinding clash, blue against red, Suzaku shouting himself hoarse at his impediment, willing everything to overcome. "You still oppose me? Get out of the way!" As if in response, the blazing glow from the other side seemed to intensify, almost matching his own.

"NO!" the youth screamed, the clashing forces ending which sent him plummeting once more, and he cursed as the harkens failed to land, for everything was red now, red as the fury boiling out from within him, and with the last dregs he caught onto a rock with Lancelot's hand. "NOT YET! J-JUSTICE!" Suzaku babbled, the sweat blinding him just as much as his frustration.

He didn't know what happened next, perhaps the energy had run out, or that thing had attacked, for the next sensation he felt was falling freely through the air, the peak disappearing (_was it crumbling?_) from in front of him. Gravity claimed him as the bolt of fizzled lightning fell from the high place, the Devicer muttering in an adrenaline-starved daze, "So this...is my limit?...or is it the world's, no...nature's...will...? Damn you, Zero..." Suzaku slumped forward into darkness.

And he slept.

* * *

><p>AN: My ankle is healed! It probably means a lot of things, such as the progress rate of this story. We shall see.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	17. Faint Embers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>A long time ago, such wayward, accidental magic was easy to rectify. Willpower was a part of it, to some extent, and that was why only the most ambitious mages ever became great.<p>

But now, she could do no more than put a hand to the convulsing Prince's head, casting no ars and saying no words. A thought occured to her: a long-forgotten art taught to her by an old friend a long time ago. It was possible to do now, but it required a stronger source of ars.

She rose to speak to the boy, but found that he had disappeared.

"Congratulations, little Gear, you have officially devolved from a child to a baby. Godamnit." Shaking her head, the dress-clad girl sat back on her knees and began chanting in a low, ethereal voice. The globs of darkness that bound the Prince were replaced by strips of green, leafy vines, still holding a tight grasp over the epilectic body. She sat back to observe her work, and put her hands on her laps primly. "I cannot decide if death would be a better choice for you. Truth be told, I owe you nothing, and hold you no interest.

"And so I shall only offer you this. May the winds be gentle and bring your spirit back," C.C prayed, closing her eyes, veiling the weariness in them. "For I can do no more. I am nothing now. Nothing."

)()()()()()()()(

Who was he? That question would be foolish to ask of Lelouch the Lamperouge, and would have earned a conceited scoff from Lelouch vi Britannia. Yet now, that question seemed to gnaw on him more and more, flashing itself into his mind like the sound of a gunshot.

His runed signature circle grew and shrank unsteadily, the blackness over his body taking turns to recede and engulf. Dimly he felt the presence of the ones he had controlled in some part of his mind, waiting in an area he'd commanded them to like loyal, patient dolls.

He felt his control over them weaken, their presences dimming to an indistinctness in his mind. It was just as well. The foolish intrigue he had had them participate in was all for nothing in the end. No new data, and blood – the blood of many on his hands. Lelouch the human would have fainted at the thought. But now- **"Nunnally, you alone are the first and the last. I am Zero now, a zero. Just a Zero." **He hoped she wouldn't find out about what he did to their brother, to all those people, for that would just break him from nothing to... less-than-nothing? There surely was a more wretched existence.

Zero's senses picked up something, just as he moved to warp himself to the rendezvous point. It had a familiar scent, a feeling of charged magical energy that moved outside his field of vision. His wings stretched uneasily, as he moved to look down the mountain.

A flash of white came, and he saw, coming with a force of power that he could feel reverberating through his hide, a white-blue bolt that was like lightning, ricocheting and zigzagging through the ruins below.

**"Impossible. This condition is impossible! How could they have tracked me? The ars was impeccable!" **The bolt stopped at the base of the hill for a moment, before it balled up and charged, accelerating up its side. Zero was taken aback, albeit only for a second as he immediately set to weave the teleportation ars.

But the thing was too fast. Already the bolt had reached the peak and flew in the air, shaped almost like an arrow in flight. He forgot in that instant that he was already at the cusp of the ars, and in a second would have been able to escape. He had frozen like fawn, seeing the illusion of demise as reality. The one thing occupying his mind as the arrow poised to strike, was, "**Nunnally..."**

)()()()()()()()(

For her, it was like waking from a deep, untroubled sleep. The rims of consciousness waited tantalizingly for her on the other side of the dark, and she felt her body move as if it was her own again.

The lullaby, which had embraced her all this time, shattered into fine points, and Kallen Kouzuki opened her eyes to see.

She gasped for air, immediately choking on the dust and sand that found its way inside her mouth. Kallen took stock of her surroundings, feeling for the presence of the others.

The first she encountered came as a literal shock, its presence blazing into her mind like the rarely seen sun. "The hell?" she gritted out, clenching a hand to her face. It was the closest, brightest thing, and she struggled to rein her anger in, forcing her body to resist the odd pressure that wanted to crush her mind.

"Master?" The word sounded alien and distant to her lips, but at the same time found sure purpose in her mind. "Who the heck's Master?"

And then the presence seemed to beckon to her from above, sending faint melodies of the lullaby to her ears. It felt faintly like panic and outrage, of uncertainty and defiance. (_"Help him..._")

"Help who?" She asked of the air. Deciding not to wait for the answer, she went up, out of curiosity more than anything.

The other, powerful presence came as another surprise, although this time it was truly foreign and unknown, a focus of energy that seemed to threaten. She did not know whether it was instinct or the lullaby in her mind; she leaped to meet the strange thing, feeling the wind on her body as she held out her hand to meet the force straight-on.

Fire erupted from her, exploding in weak, but steady waves outward as her hand clashed with the unknown force. Pain like barbed spikes shot into her arm, but it didn't make her falter. Her whole body shook from the collision, her vision vibrating incessantly like a battered drum.

Just when she thought she could no longer hold the connection, it snapped, and she felt herself driven back by the explosion that erupted from before her.

She felt something drip from her shoulders as her feet found purchase on the mountain. Kallen had no time to calm herself, however, as the feel of energy she thought had been knocked back had rose up again, and as if guided by an unseen force her legs had kicked her up, drawing power into her wounded arm once more to intercept.

"You- oppose-" The thing seemed to speak, but they were incomprehensible to her. The renewed pain seared through her arm like the fire she let loose, and she hollered a hoarse battle-cry as she fought to meet the other one's rising power with her own.

In the end, she didn't know who of the two had prevailed. There was just another explosion, something shattering from within her as she fell forward, the world's passive ars pulling her into its stony embrace.

"Wha-" But the falling sensation was interrupted by a something that yanked her from behind, pulling her back through the air. Kallen could do little but allow herself to be dragged, the aftermath of the clash making her body limp and weakened.

She landed bodily on the ground, a warm, clawed hand steadying her by her other, unmarred shoulder.

**"I thank you. I'm truly grateful you saved a zero like me. Your courage...shall not go unrewarded. Now rest, and let us away." **Kallen saw black, and hazy indigo, before she surrendered to the aches in her body. The hand on her shoulder squeezed, and she felt herself floating. The soothing song revisited her, and somehow, even though she never believed sentimental crap like that, it began to heal her.

)()()()()()()()(

"Detecting the sakuradite isotope in the Yggdrasil drive. It...matches the Z-01. I believe we've found him, Lloyd sir." Cecile's crisp, methodical voice barely hid the anxiety that was within.

Lloyd shared a similar anxiety, though dissimilar in focus. The last readings from his baby had been a very negative red, almost making him tear his hair out in an excellent repeat of his uncle's breakdown, but luckily Cecile had stopped him.

"Great. Now wait till I get my hands on that monkey-brained idiot..." Lloyd fumed. They had data, true, and even some rare footage of the Gear named Zero that would sell for a good price if they hadn't been honest, loyal Britannians, but to Lloyd the Lancelot was everything he was, ten years worth, that is.

"Shall we request the retrieval operation?" asked Cecile, bringing up the communication ars.

"Not unless you can get the Order to do it for us. Didn't intel report our base got a full walloping from the Gears?" They'd received the flash from satellite operations centres in the district, each telling the undeniable fact that something unforeseen had happened to the Palace and the base near it.

"But if we take too long..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Even forcing that shutdown protocol on the thing didn't slow that boy down. Emperor be praised he didn't overcome the second command." If that Kururugi had, he would've been fried to death inside the Frame. As it was, the Lancelot had been forced through remote commands to shut down and preserve its scant remaining energy. "And there're those Gears to consider, too. Throne-willing, they won't stoop to scavenging its parts- oooh what am I saying? It's doomed! My baby's going to be Gear lunch, dinner and breakfast! How could they resist a meal like that? It's the creme la creme of metallic treats!" Once again, he made to rip his hair up, but a gentle slap on the wrist cooled him back down. Cecile said evenly, in a cool, soothing voice, "Perhaps we can report to the Prince instead? If I recall, today's an Altar day for the Family, so I'm sure the Prince can be reachable."

"Hmm, you do that." Lloyd picked at the keyboard interface gloomily. "Also maybe use this time to send that footage. More brownie points for this Special Division." But it didn't matter one bit if the Lancelot were destroyed.

)()()()()()()()(

They found him sitting with his back to them on a weathered boulder near three sticks jutting from the earth. On each was impaled a clay serpent, still wet and dripping. Kallen lay on the ground nearby, and Ohgi immediately ran to her side, ignoring the aches in his own body.

"She..."

"She is suffering from exhaustion," he told them. "This brave one will wake soon enough. I've cast a recovery ars on her." The stranger shifted, sinuous tail curling outward and short wings flapping away some stray dust. He wore a black-and-green cloak over his head and a mask over his face, plain and featurelss save for two eyeholes out of which emanated a sharp, purple glow.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" one of them demanded of the black-clad figure. All of them recognized him, of course, as a matter of instinct, but they asked the question all the same.

"I am nothing; I am no one. You might say I was your one-time Master, for a while. But that is all past now. No doubt you will discover the deeds I have had you do for myself, and I apologize." He gestured to the three sticks. "I know you may want answers, or redress for what I have made you do, for binding you to blind service as the rest of our brethren. Once more, I apologize. That is all I can do."

"So what gave you the right to steal our wills away, damnit?" shouted one, holding out his power like a pitchfork. "Damn right we want your dress, or whatever the fuck it is you said, you got no right doing weird mind-control things."

"My apologies are all I can give." The hooded head looked away. "Nothing can ever undo what I have done, and no doubt I may have leaped over a precipice this day. Perhaps I can promise that I shall never do thus again in the future? Regardless, my- _our _days seem to be numbered. You'd best find succor with Gaia the soonest you can."

Kallen had awoken, finally recovering her human form, and she stared blearily around the assembly. She found Kaname first. "Ohgi-san!" Then her eyes, drawn almost viscerally, swiveled to the stranger. "You..."

The Gear considered her for but a moment, before continuing, "It's best you act as if today never happened."

"Like hell, bastard!" One of them attacked, but the ars fizzled before it could be launched.

The stranger rose to full, stretching its wings wide. "It would be unwise to challenge me. One of the reasons why I was able to control you was because I was made stronger for my 'purpose'."

Kaname helped the girl up, and she stood on unsteady feet. Her entire body looked bruised and ragged, as if she'd been through something traumatic. Then again, they all thought to some extent, that was probably true for them too. Ohgi spoke up, addressing the stranger, "I am still angry that you made use of us like it was nothing, but the fact is undeniable that you're just stronger." He knitted his eyebrows, as if challenging the Gear with his look. "But why the hell would you just stop here? You seem strong. You're a Gear who can keep up his form without seeming to go crazy. So why'd you stop? I just want to know. Altruism? Pride?"

"Nothing of the sort," the Gear said in a more subdued voice. The violet glow seemed to disappear. "It is your prerogative to think differently because we, as Gears, are a different existence. But I..." He made a hissing sound. "But I just can't seem to let go of my human self. So I am no Gear, and yet no longer a human either. As I said, I am nothing." He stood on top of the rock, and he seemed like a tall, defiant child. "I fare you well. May you all find your 'purpose'."

"Like hell we'll just let you walk away!" But Ohgi silenced them with a look, instead urging them to look to themselves first. A thick, gas cloud came and seemed to shroud the stranger's retreating back, but he appeared again, wings hanging forlorn behind him.

Kallen stared after him, a pensive expression on her face. When Ohgi turned to call to her, she had already begun to walk in the same direction, and did not answer no matter how much they shouted after her. Barely clothed, wounds still fresh and a head that kept being pounded by an unseen hammer, Kallen followed the stranger into the distance. She did not look back.

* * *

><p>AN: Getting back to the bustle of the working life is refreshing, but I do loved being able to write freely on my girlfriend's computer like this.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin out.


	18. Stories 001

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>She followed him, despite her burning feet, the bleeding arm and the wounded skin. Over and under the hills she walked, knowing not why she did so.<p>

He seemed a misplaced thing in this desolation. On the outside he appeared like some sinister, dark-cloaked cultist with grotesque wings and an odd, swinging tail. But to Kallen, especially to her, he was the single brightest thing to grace the dull and desolate Zones.

Before she knew it, she had lost him, disappearing into a mass of warped buildings that resembled a forest of concrete and steel. They'd been heading into a dead city away from the Preserve, perhaps to his secret base in the Zone. She looked left and right, thinking it impossible to have lost a beacon that strong and bright, and as she was about to run forward, a voice stopped her, echoing from a fallen ramen bowl sign to her right.

"Why are you following me?" There he was, not as tall as he was standing on that rock, but imposing all the same. Nudging thoughts on how he was able to disappear from her senses so quickly aside, she gazed into the amethyst glow of his mask's eyeholes. They emanated a faint curiosity, along with something more forlorn.

"Call it curiosity," she said lightly, unheedful of the way her body seemed to want to quake at his sheer presence, now much closer than before. "Mind, I'm still mad about being used, but when I heard it had been a Gear, a Gear like you, I went to thinking. I mean, I would've been pissed if I found out I was working for a Gaia _roob_."

"And now that I come to you," drawled the stranger, "is your curiosity satisfied? Or- my pardons, but what exactly are you curious about?"

There was a maddening silence, and she thought she could sense his raised eyebrows behind the mask. "Is it my tail?" he demanded. Her eyes were quickly tugged towards the twitching appendage. "It's my tail isn't it? I knew this thing was weird. Damn thing only comes out in the only form that's important..."

"No no!" she said, covering up a stupid squeak in her voice with her hand. "I meant...your wings."

"What about them?" he flapped them absently.

"I mean, it's the first time I've seen someone of the Brethren with them."

"Is it now?" The feathered wings never stopped being battered by the winds. "Well I know nothing more to these myself. It was there when I first came into this. They're not usable to fly, and I'm not sure what their function would then be." He looked back at her from glancing at his wings. "Will that be all? You must head back to your group." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

The stranger seemed to grumble at her interruption. "What is it now?"

"You mentioned...Is it true you were just 'normal' before you became that?" she asked the only question that came to mind as the violet stare bored into her.

"Yes. But isn't that true for the rest of us? To an extent, we're supposed to be as normal as them. It is only in these cases that we are differentiated." He flapped his wings for emphasis, then turned away with an air of finality. "Answer my question then in turn. Did you take that form because you are truly Japanese or only because you would hopefully be left alone if you took the guise of one?"

Kallen's lips set into a thin line. "I'm really Japanese, human, Britannian. But I am a Gear. I can't ever let go of that now."

"I see. May you find your purpose, Kouzuki Kallen. Fare you well."

"Eh?" Before she could get over the surprise of him calling her by a name no one else should know, he had vanished with the sound of ripping cloth.

"You can't just run away like that, you bastard! How the hell did you know that?" It was a risk she was not willing to let go so easily. Fortunately he had reappeared not too far from the limit of her senses, and with a tug at her already taxed body, her Gear signature seeped out from her chest and then she leaped right after him.

Strangely enough, the stranger had waited, and when she reached the center of a town square littered with unrecognizable debris, he stood imperiously at the center, the violet glow of his eyes piercing through the sands.

"How'd you know my name?" she demanded, raising her hand threateningly. "Who are you? Is this part of your powers? Mind reading as well as mind control? Now I'm really pissed!"

"Calm down, girl." The inflection in that last word set her hackles on edge, and she was about to charge when he spread his arms wide, and his power literally flooded her consciousness, nearly overcoming her angry exterior.

When she looked again, he had changed. Gone was the tail, the mask, the hood. In its place was a draconian head with a blank, faded indigo circle for a face, and wider, longer wings. An bizarre, inky darkness seemed to pool at and shroud his feet and the signature circle that had been small and insignificant had flared and grew. **"I am Zero. That is all I am, nothing more, nothing else," **he said, holding out a gaunt hand with a flourish.

**"**How?" she asked numbly. This was complete transformation, a stage and form all Gears possessed, but which no free-willing one would shift into willingly, for fear of losing themselves. Ohgi had warned her never to do something similar, or they'd be forced to kill her. Yet there he stood, and she could _feel _the raw power surging through him, checked supremely within like water in a bottle, held back by some force she could not see. The lullaby crashed into a cresecendo in her mind, screeching madly.

"**I don't even know myself,**" he remarked, folding the outstretched wings over the front of his body. "**It is a bothersome thing, intruding itself into my life so quickly. In the end, it might be just a useless thing to possess."**

"You mean to say you weren't born like this? You were just a normal human? Or did you have inklings of what you were...?" Like she had, a creeping fear that she had never been able to let go, until she met the group.

"**I was a 'normal', under the guise of an illusion that even I had no idea existed. Until...this. Why do you ask? Were you the same?"**

"No," she said. "I...always knew I was different. I didn't know to what degree, and later I realized it was beause I am...what I am. Since then, I've been afraid to be exposed, revealed and killed. At other times I just wanted it all to end. I hated that fear that ruled me. That is, until I met them."

**"And so you embraced what you are. You accepted the purpose that is to come. You challenged that fear, and won." **She stared, a bit defiantly into the face that barely reflected her form, like one's reflection in muddy water.

"Purpose?"

**"Yes. Someone told we all had 'purposes'. At first, I thought it was to find out truth. And so, to my shame, I brought the full force of my powers on you lot, starting a foolish chaos that may have consequences even I cannot see. But then, no...I shall not speak more of it. Suffice to say I have lost what purpose I have, come what may."**

"But you're powerful!" she exclaimed. "You were able to do this, become like that without consequence? You mean to say a, a rarity, am exemplary like you won't do anything more?" Kallen was flabbergasted.

**"Trust me, I've already done enough. If you'll return to the Preserve, you'll find out why exactly. And again, I apologize for my part. It shall not happen again." **

"Hell, I'm still mad you had the nerve to get us all involved, but you brought us all back. Save for those three. That tells me something. But now you have to- You're a Gear aren't you? Don't you have a thought for this world? Our brethren?"

**"I already have. It shall be darker times for Gears all over the world. That is why I urged you to seek refuge in Gaia. I wager they shall be looking for me, and you have permission to tell them what you know. But beyond that-"**

"To hell with Gaia!" Kallen shouted, and Zero seemed to be taken back, shifting the full force of his attention to her. "_You _have to take responsibility for what you've done! For what you are!"

**"Responsibility?" **He echoed, inclining his head up. **"I don't have the will to take any more of it. I don't have a purpose anymore."**

"Then find a purpose!" she screamed, and in that instant her own power flared, a geyser of fire bursting out from the ground beneath her. It appeared for but an instant, bathing her without effect, before it dissipated, leaving charred ground below her. "Or if you won't, I swear I will find you wherever you are and whoever you might be, even if you do know of me, and incinerate you. Pound you, crush you, engulf you and myself in a blaze of ash. I will swear to that, you can be sure of it."

Zero was silent, letting the winds shift his form to and fro. Then he reached out and plucked a feather from his wings. He held it out to her, letting it fall gracefully on the air. She snapped it up with her uninjured hand. He moved forward, pushing his face close to hers, making her draw her head back slightly.

**"Your words do not sway me, and I believe I have the power to oppose the foolish you, even if I were caught unprepared. But..." **The Gear seemed to exhale a long, deep breath. "**Whether or not I find a purpose, I shall find you again and give you my answer. People seem to be demanding them of me lately. You will know it is me when I tell you about the feather. Keep it with you at all times." **He turned away from her then, a slight, lean back that affirmed nor disputed a challenge. "**But in any case, you are a brave Gear. No, as a living, breathing being, you have great courage, a fire that has yet to find itself quenched. Perhaps that is your purpose... Kallen." **He disappeared from her sight again, and this time she could not track him at all. There was only the barest whisper of wind where he'd once stood.

Kallen looked at the sole feather in her hand and clamped her fingers over it. _Zero...who are you? Will you save the Gears or be our downfall? And why did I try so hard to save you? To follow you?_

)()()()()()()()(

"You are very nearly late," said C.C, having never strayed from her kneeling position near the now unconscious prince. "I'd never thought a baby like you would go into a tantrum so quickly. If you hadn't, there would've been a chance to reverse the damage you did."

"**Kuh! There was? Why didn't you go and find me?" **demanded Zero, striding up to her. He motioned with his hand, the coils of shadow disappearing from Clovis' body. It fell limply to the ground, unmoving.

C.C. ignored his question, instead asking one of her own. "So what will you do now, baby Gear?" Her voice was clear and still like the surface of a frozen lake. "How shall you continue your search for 'the truth'? This 'condition' has failed you."

**"Is brother...no, the Prince still alive?"**

With a shuffling of clothes, she stood. "For all intents and purposes, your brother is 'dead'. Whatever he had been was obliterated by your carelessness. I counsel a merciful death. What will you do?"

**"He should at least be returned to the Family. I shall see to that." **A transparent, bluish sphere swallowed the Prince's body. **"C.C, you seem wise, and are a Gear. Where might I find my purpose?"**

"I thought you'd already found it," she remarked, staring through the barrier at the dead forest outside. "No, you swore it, that you would find 'truth'. It was part of your promise with me."

**"I see. I have truly been a disgraceful man-"**

"Baby," she interjected without malice.

**"-to be forgetting myself in so many crucial moments! ****Your promise,**** Clovis, and the Gears I used. Worthless."**

She stepped back to look at him fully, at the once regal form of Zero bowed and drained. C.C reached out a hand to pat his face, her white, thin fingers reflected against the indigo circle. "Come what may, you may finally let your illusions to rest." For the first time, Zero, no Lelouch saw the mysterious woman smile, a soft, barely seen glimpse of kindness that quickly faded away. "But as long as you cling to being human, I shall have to be there with you, guiding your young hands to teach you what it means to be Gear. What it means to be utterly different. You've only but started with the massacre you've wrought."

"The madness I've wrought." Zero had gone, leaving behind the boy mired in self-doubt.

"It matters not to me. The just may see it a cruel thing; the justified, a merciful one. I only see the baby playing with his toys, using hands whose use he has not yet fully understood. You're already corrupted, baby Gear. Your soul's been tainted beyond redemption."

"Is it truly beyond me? Surely even this scarred, comatose world carries the hope of recuperation? Surely it can become a world where nobody needs to be hurt?" A world where Nunnally would never have to fear her brother, or the rest of the world she could not see.

C.C cupped his bare, weary and shadowed face with both hands, whispering, "How would you know what the world thinks? The world has never tasted the life of a human. And in any case, wasn't it your vow to-"

* * *

><p>AN: Elements discarded during impromptu planning of setting:<p>

() Britannia fulfilling the role of the Librarium of _Blazblue._ Severely restricting ars to its citizens and using it to subjugate the world as a start. However, it's something that's too narrow for me to pursue, and as mentioned, I've never been a fully appreciative fan (having never played the game and all) of the title. Which is conversely true with the main cross, _Guilty Gear. _Perhaps this is a seed that will bear fruit in any of your minds instead.

() Straight-up cameos from the other titles I crossed... I've never been comfortable with the idea of several characters appearing within a setting, sometimes they may fill certain character types already present in one side. Or they'll bloat up the roster, making for a very unhealthy fiction of wooden puppets bleating the author's words. Their addition may just be a hassle to characterize. I consider it poor taste on my part to put introduced characters out of attention or worse, killing them off quickly as soon as they've done their parts. Or they just become a name the author can use to give the illusion of not having an OC, when all the while they're written to be too OoC that they may as well be OCs. Or maybe the characters from the two sides aren't really compatible, and you're just crossing for the sake of writing something or the possibility of jotting down a scene in one's mind about two particular writers. Mind, it would look good as comedic or fluffy sketches, but I don't read or write comedy or the latter. I'm firm on the subject of this fic to keep _Code Geass _as the "base template" of the world I'm crafting, with the crossover being weaved in like patterns on the cloth. The characters from the other titles I deemed too unique in their aspects as "characters" and potential players in Lelouch's bid for the Throne. At the most, they shall only become cameos or off-hand names like a certain Dr. Baldhead a chapter before.

() Mentions of the EU or Chinese Federation fronts. In Anarchy, I made painstaking characterizations to one OC for the EU and Xingke for the Feds to make them the reader eyes for their particular sides. It ended up sometimes consuming majority of chapters or veering focus away from the main action. As such, I decided here to set the rules that would give me the excuse not to focus the spotlight on them so much, keeping it on ground more familiar with readers; i.e. the Britannian front and Japan.

Chapter title is from the track in the official disc that plays in some scenes of the anime. Please expect to see similar chapters in future.

Lastly, I hope readers aren't too put off by future unsubtle hints of "harem-ization". That is my obsession after all, and is one that would've been read in _Anarchy. _And yes, it would include the males. Sometimes bros really are better than hos.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	19. Secret Movements 002

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from.**

* * *

><p>"There will be sanctions to this. A 'big stink' as a vulgar Europer would say." Sister Chiba observed, flanking her superior along with the rest of the Elites as he marched through the halls of their own Branch office. It had been unsealed last from the rubble ars during that Zero's assault on the offices, being the only office whose Legion-Master had been out. Tohdoh had sliced Susanooh through to see haggard, but meditative Knights who kneeled ready with arms and ars to leap into action, even if there was none to be found.<p>

"There are other matters to attend to before that. On the whole, Kururugi's insubordination is but a minor affair in the scale of things," said Legion-Master Tohdoh, brows furrowed in thought. Zero, the near-destruction of the Britannian Viceroy's Palace, the disappearance (though that was quite classified as of yet) of the Viceroy himself, and the attending to the aftermath of the thousand-ton torrent that had pooled up in a section of the Britannian district – all those would have to be attended to by the Guardians in one way or another.

It was their responsibility, after all, as protectors of the Preserve. They had the finest Gear-detecting apparati, the strongest warriors and mages hand-picked for their devotion to their ideals, the best ars the international congregation of mages could supply and the promised peace between the three nations in exchange for free reign and protection within the Sacred Preserve.

"Britannia-" he continued, saluting a passing group of medics, "will no doubt focus on their own issues regarding the Prince before turning to Kururugi's case."

"Even so," Brother Asahina remarked, "Kururugi Suzaku is yet to be an official Knight. And so technically, he is not part of the Order at all. We don't have explicit responsibility, and thus are not held accountable for his stupidity."

"And then Britannia will ensnare another Eleven into their midst?" hissed Chiba, while keeping her demanor calm. "You know they're going to make some underhanded deal should they start an inquiry. Master's told us that the Britannians have been interested in him since we gave the boy the invitation, and now they have the cards on their side."

"Stand down, you two," commanded Tohdoh. "Asahina, probationary Knight or not, Kururugi has been judged and accepted into the circle of brothers and sisters. We do have responsibility for his actions. _I _have responsibility." He should have done something for the boy during that time.

"My apologies, sir." Asahina bowed contritely.

"On the other hand, it is not entirely implausible for Britannia to indeed seek sanctions. They are the ones who have been hit hard. And as such, we do have our own responsibilites to them that they might exploit. It should be expected that we in the Order consider giving Kururugi in exchange. I'm sure some of the other Legion-Masters will give the consideration seriously."

"What will you do sir, if it comes to that?" They'd come to a door which hissed open. Tohdoh let out a small breath, removing his helm as he stood before his spartan office.

"Before anything, I should seek my answers of the boy. I do not think Genbu on the Other Side will be pleased to know I have let his son suffer a misguided life." And with those puzzling words, the Legion-Master entered, his Elites bowing and turning heel to attend to their other responsibilities.

)()()()()()()()(

Lloyd had suffered some form of epilepsy upon finally receiving the "battered" Lancelot into their hangar, after the Order had performed a blitz retrieval operation. Cecile was sure it was half-faked and half emotions taking an overreactive form, but there was no denying the fact the brilliant man had to be sedated and kept in the infirmary for a while.

For her part, she was concerned for the well-being of the impulsive, but generally well-meaning Devicer, who had been ejected out of the Frame after concerns of permanent bonding and array exhaustion. The boy was unconscious and had been carried towards the same infirmary that the Earl was. In the meantime, as deputy head, she had directed the techs into conducting diagnostic tests and analysis of the condition of Lloyd's masterwork.

Cecile had also busied herself with secret communications with their patron, Prince Schneizel, who had been duly impressed by the video feed they had extracted from the Lancelot of the close-up view of Zero. The quality was grainy, but there was no mistaking that form, which stood black and ominous before the Lancelot's Factspheres.

He had also congratulated them (Lloyd had by then been dragged off into the infirmary) on a job well done, and had cautioned them to keep abreast of the affair with Kururugi, urging Cecile to keep the Special Division in a neutral position as much as possible. She understood the intent well enough, as she knew Lloyd, if he wasn't stopped, would be screaming bloody murder for the abuse done on his baby. The man would certainly not be averse to pressing the local Britannians, whose hierarchy was currently in flux, into the handing of ultimatums and demands to the Guardians.

Yet as for the Lancelot itself, there was little true structural or internal damage that it had suffered. There was the hint of consumed fire magic in its forearms, as well as traces of unspent lightning magic within its inner matrices and in the Landspinners. The only real issue that would cost some time and resources to replace was the lone deformed harken and the dent on the Lancelot's pristine back, which might necessitate a full refitting and painting. Otherwise, the Z-01 Lancelot was relatively unharmed, and would be ready for use within a week.

Of course, there was the matter of getting a Devicer skilled enough to match or exceed Kururugi's base 94% synchronization rate. That, or Kururugi himself. Cecile frowned to herself as she peered at the statistics on the screen in front of her. She knew that in her position she could only wait and leave it up to Lloyd and Britannian command.

)()()()()()()()(

"This is Three, acknowledging syncing of time-tables. The Knight's prerogative is the Emperor's."

"Received, Three. Six acknowledges." A faint beep.

"Ten acknowledges. Blood is the Throne's mortar."

"Ten, your action is declined," said Three sharply. Cutting off Ten's inevitable outburst, Three instead tured to the further acknowledgements of the other numbers: from Twelve all the way to Two. After Two had acknowledged, Three wasted no time in giving the command.

"The Eye is weary."

"What can these Hands do?" came the united answers. There was a burst akin to shredding silk on the connection, and another voice joined in, "One acknowledges. At the mercy of the Coordinator of Rounds."

"Three accepts," came Three's surprised reply. Three shifted to an informal tone almost immediately. "I thought you'd never come, lord."

"Peace, Coordinator. Zeal misplaced is death. I have my own report," came the measured reply of One.

"Er, yes," said Three, thrown off his loop. "The Eye is weary."

"What can these Hands do?"

"Seek the truth behind the shades. Six, you first."

The flat, almost perfunctory voice of Six said, "The Margrave has failed. The Prince is lost. Have taken provisionary command."

"That rook really did a number on you, huh?" said Ten in a tone of condescension. "Ten states for the record that he would have done differently."

"We shall have order, Ten." replied Three, a little too quickly and angrily. "Did steel not break the ziggurat?"

A derisive snort from Ten. "Steel does not break ziggurats," agreed Six, "But twelve stones will undo the foundations."

"So it is indeed formidable," said Nine. "And here I thought it was just a rarety; but a rarety of rareties?"

"The dragon knows no rest," quoted One.

"I don't think this is just any threat, One," said Twelve. "Respectfully," it added quickly.

"No offense taken," replied One. He addressed Three, "I claim urgency, Three. The Throne speaks in truths and riddles."

"Three acknowledges the claim of urgency," came the querulous reply. "As such, One shall be heard here and now."

"The Throne speaks in truths," said One as a preamble. "His Majesty wills it that we cease intervention into Area Eleven as much as possible. We are to continue with our assigned duties and if not return to the Homeland."

"The Mind and the Throne are not easily united," chanted Nine.

"I have no answer to that," replied One. "But His Majesty was quite clear on his intentions. You will all receive standing orders soon enough, mostly involving our plans in the Mediterranean. They've been pushed up to this year. That is all I have to say."

"The heart and mind of a Knight for its master," said Three almost belatedly.

"All hail Britannia!" chanted the rest of the Twelve.

"Wait," interjected Six. The communication had but nearly been severed. "What of the Margrave? 'The indomitable Throne protects the land'."

"Three acknowledges," said Three with a resigned sigh. "Knights, a piece has fallen off the board. Who will put it back into the circle?"

"Not I-" and there was a chorus of the same from most of the others.

"I shall be the binder of fate," said Ten after a barely suppressed giggle.

"I shall be the binder of fate," nominated Six tersely.

"The rank takes precedence," observed One.

"Well..." said Three, sounding like he was at a loss. "Well, all right then. These Hands have witnessed the Will, and one Hand shall pluck the wayward piece. Six shall be the binder of fate and keeper of the lost. So have I decided, and so shall it be done."

"Six acknowledges," said Six. After the rest of the Twelve had cut off their communication, One last of all, only Six and Three remained. Six spoke in a soft, grateful undertone. "I am thankful, Three."

"Whatever," Three replied half in jest. "But... are you really sure about this, Six? I thought you didn't like being the Executioner."

"The Margrave is brave and has his loyalties in the right place," said Six evenly. "It was sheer coincidence that his first true test came in the form of the unassailable ziggurat."

"So...you like him?"

"I serve only the Emperor...and one other," Six replied frostily. "I just would prefer it that the Margrave's fate were not left to an animal like Ten. That is all."

)()()()()()()()(

It did not take long for news to spread outside of the Eleventh Sacred Preserve; despite Lelouch's claims, only a handful of individuals, mostly in the intelligence divisions of their respective countries and of the Guardians, heard Zero's broadcast. When news to the public finally broke, the initial shock was apparent, but quite surprisingly, its rippling effect was different in cause.

That Zero became a household name days after his announcement – this was true. Yet to the average man, woman or child living their lives within Preserve or country, he was either a trick pulled by terrorists (possibly Gaia), or a sick publicity stunt used by the Area Eleven-ites. Meeting places were rife with almost universal agreement that the so-called free-willed Gear was no more than a Gaia puppet, or one of the tricks the mage-sinister used to gain attention. The older men and women nodded their heads sagely, being the giver of this news, while the younger generations looked on in silent amusement, there was, after all, little that could concern them of a distant Preserve like Area Eleven.

The other broadcast shows were quick to point fingers: at Gaia, at the Emperor, or at those "damn quacks in their towers", referring to the rampant renegade activities of mage-sinisters that the loyal Towers of the EU were fighting to suppress. Spoofs had one person or another put on a simulacrum of Zero, issuing slapstick after slapstick under the imitation of his deep, echoing voice.

There were economic concerns of course, as the world price of sakuradite had increased, though no one in the trading industry could fathom why. There were mothers concerned for their children who had to be near Gears, fathers for their families who were near places with Gears.

Others, however took it not so lightly. And they were the ones responsible for their people.

Already there were murmurs of a resolution to be passed in the intercontinental congress in Europe, calling for stricter and more severe sanctions and limits imposed on Gear owners and their possessions. The current system in place, some whispered, were too lax and favored the owners too much. There would have to be a system where they must be near Order bases or would have Order troops around their homes, to minimize the threat.

The Federation mines had additional troops to watch over the Gears who worked there day and night, involving full battalions and machines of Flow to mitigate possible Gear outburst there, where they were most concentrated.

In the general confusion, no one noticed Imperial forces retaking a generally uninhabited Gibraltar, causing some alarm to the unitiated and weary resignation on the others who were already expecting another Britannian push here. And it wasn't like Britannia hadn't any problems of their own. Though left unannounced, most in the military already knew of the failure of the "Valorous Brigade" in defending their Viceroy. The latter's disappearance became a sore point for the Imperial Family, actively investigated by the Princess Cornelia, who had been dispatched to be the next interim Viceroy as well as head the official investigation team in the Preserve.

Specialist mages were being dispatched to Area Eleven on the double to take snapshots and magical signatures to help identify Zero and other Gears better next time, and to analyze the ars aftereffects and designs which were of much interest to the scientific world.

Already, there were papers being submitted, claims and counter-claims on talkshows of this mage or another discovering the surefire way to seal Gears and turn them into mindless puppets indefinitely. Not one seemed to be able to produce these to practical effect, although the idea of overcoming Gear senses with the precise attack of the stink of grease-based products (like pizza) were met with raucous applause.

"Hey, my pardons, but it worked on this guy," said the mage, pointing to his Gear.

Many in the Court waited for His Majesty to make a statement, though he had none to give.

Gaia remained silent as well.

In the midst of the clean-up operations, Guardian mages were ordered on the few single-person aerial platforms available to the Eleventh Branch and fly up to help analysis on the traces of the seal arrays left in the troubled space above the Viceroy's Palace.

On her way home, Kallen looked up to watch them go by, flashes of cerulean and gold streaks in the evening sky. Beyond lay the faint traces of a red ring branded as if from a hot-iron into empty space.

The precarious bubble of security upon which the entire world had placed itself in had yet to burst, although the wise knew it was only a matter of time. Zero had imprinted his shadow onto the world.

* * *

><p>AN: The 13th chapter has had its information updated; a certain unknown person has deigned to give a little information.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	20. Rooting for a Purpose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea_r, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>Despite claims to the contrary, the Holy Britannian Empire cared much for nature. One rarely saw in the continental Homelands a sprawling, dusty metropolis or soot-filled industrial zones which existed in abundance in the other nations, nor was it permitted for any Britannian mage to dump the wastes of his research just anywhere outside hisher tower or atelier. The punishment for defying over a millenia of tradition was almost zealous termination by their countrymen, whose beliefs of world preservation were deeply ingrained in their minds and hearts.

The "savage wilderness" that had instilled a longing fire in the eyes of EU explorers many centuries ago lay yet untouched in between the cities of the Empire, from coast to coast, between mountains, through its jungles and rainforests and through valleys teeming with vibrant ecosystems. The advent of industry and seithr did little to change Imperial ways, instead it sought and found alternative methods to achieve the Britannian lust for glory and conquest.

A prime, modern-day example were the Knightmare Frames, whose main, irrevocable purpose was the harvesting of seithr from the environment. Though its design was stolen and corrupted by the other powers, their function of removing and converting seithr had been the only thing pursued through the generations of models, leading to massive campaigns of purification across the continents and the suppression of seithr levels in and around the Empire. And yet, weapons were crafted, formed, specialized for each Frame model, so it could hold its second purpose as the blunt edge of the Imperial Baton.

As a matter of course, some areas in the Homeland were unable to be saved, irreversibly scarred during the tumultuous Dark Era including the area around the Justice Fall crater and the Caribbean bulwark islands, which were considered as some of Britannia's only Dead Zones. There existed too, the manufactories close to the Andes Order Headquarters granted to that band of Guardians as a concession to their Founder, belching forth the foul byproducts of processed sakuradite and other components which was more than harmful to any biosphere.

Britannia's devotion to the environment was seen as unhealthy and even bizarre by the other nations, but they paid it no mind as it was part of their pride as a people. To its credit, it was the Empire who held an iron-fisted monopoly over harvested goods and livestock, being the only nation with an abundance of clean land and water.

And besides, no nation thought twice about the enemy's ideologies when they were staring down the barrel of a concussion gun or enduring an endless barrage of mortars whenever the present ruler got it in his or her mind to invade the "Old World" again.

Since the introduction of ars, the rejuvenation of ancient sects devoted to nature worship had commenced, but were swiftly suppressed by Frederick and his descendants, who viewed any kind of worship as anathema to the ideologies of the Empire. This led to tension whenever the subject of using ars to induce harvests or restore depleted forests came up, with the sects claiming this was an ungodly thing and rousing a widespread protest which was inevitably seen by the nobility as yet another game to play. It would have led to another of Britannia's civil unrests, were it not for one wise Empress's installation of a High Druid, a powerful ars user claimed to be the representation of the god or goddess of harvest and fertility.

The High Druid was but a title, held only by those willing to subject their entire lives to a devotion of their powers towards the preservation and enrichment of nature, and to the performance of miracles. Because of the lifestyle that was required, High Druids were picked from a young age whenever they showed the potential, and would spend their entire lives in solitude inside a sacred grove or temple, rarely to see the outside world.

An uproar had been raised when it was an Imperial Princess who next showed the most affinity with nature. When it was determined that she would be the High Druid, the girl's mother and sister came to the Emperor to protest. Not only would young Euphemia be forced to forsake her claim to the Throne, she would also be excluded from her brothers and sisters, and that was not something a few of the siblings could not bear.

Audiences were had, the Consort had appealed to many mage Circles and even the Emperor held counsel with this or that noble house. Eventually, it was discovered that the next possible candidate had less than an eighths of the power which Euphemia had, and the matter was soon closed. The seven-year old Princess was ripped from the arms of her weeping sister and carried off to the Grove, a sealed area just outside Pendragon built as a last concession by the Emperor for his consort before dismissing the matter entirely.

Euphie still remembered those days. She dreamed of those days: the hours of study, of ars casting, sleeping outside underneath canopies of trees, in the cold rain and the sweltering heat, concentrating her little head off for fear of the whip and the hunger. She wasn't treated like royalty at all, despite being a former Princess of Britannia.

They allowed her sister and mother to see her sometimes, through the years, and eventually she grew to treasure these moments as the last bit of happiness left to her. She had then resigned herself to her fate when her mother eventually grew a certain pride for bearing the next High Druid, leaving only her sister to put up the last sliver of righteous protest when she told her thus.

Her older sister cried often, tears streaming through the high cheeks that were like chiseled granite whenever she led the Empire to victory and loss yet now seemed vulnerable and soft when she faced her. She would tell stories of the Court she had left, of younger brothers and sisters being born to this or that, the joys and tears and scandals that surrounded this or that.

Beneath the shade of many moons, an older sister would cry and the younger would console, even if the circumstances would have necessitated the reverse. She would do her part, she'd told her sister many times, smiling and beaming and grinning like the many phases of the moon, to please her mother, Father, the Empire, her sister.

Yes, that was what she had thought.

But when she'd passed her eighth winter, there had come to the Grove two travellers, She forgot their faces now or their minute actions, but the dreams where she relived their meeting were always vivid and never faded, like an ars that refused to sputter out.

_When she passed her eighth winter, there ame to the Grove two travellers._

_One a boy, and the other a girl._

_The boy carried the girl like a princess. Maybe she was._

_Their eyes were piercing, but kind. They sought shelter, and she gave it to them._

_She couldn't remember if they told her their names._

_The boy was a Knight, or so he proclaimed, The girl claimed herself his "dame in blood"._

_Not knowing the word, she had asked, and was received with joyful, genuine laughter. Not the laughter that rang cold through the darkness when she failed, or the laughter that wanted to break into may pieces like her sister's. Laughter like the bubbling of a creek , the chirping of songbirds._

_Play with us, they urged. You shall be brother's first love, and perhaps his last. Maybe you will be his wife. Won't that be a grand thing, brother?_

_The boy played along, kneeling before her and planting a kiss on her marred, calloused hands, and he marvelled at their whiteness, their fairness and of the way they let the sun's rays play on their surface. She remembered blushing, and then being tugged by the wrist, through the forest, and out of her Grove. The other girl climbed onto the boy's back, clutching his throat from behind as she beheld for the first time in eight winters- the Outside._

_I'm not allowed to go beyond here, she said with a faint apology. These are travellers, she reminds herself, and they shall have to take leave of this place, and they will leave me behind, yet again. The very brief moment of happiness would be treasured inside her heart, but that was all she could afford to do, while she remained to dispense her duties._

_Nonsense, said the girl. No one is chained beneath the Throne, everyone is free under His rule. Did He not promise so, brother?_

_Come, dear friend, the boy agrees, Become a traveller with us. You shall be the keeper of chronicles, We have seen palaces of sand, buildings made of silk and tunnels of polished silver and glass. And now we've found a forest, with a treasure buried inside. From now we shall, as three, walk through passages of many colors, the glass house of many scents and the wide, azure sky-_

_But, I can't go Outside, she demurred again, feeling the sting on her back._

_Don't you want to play with us, they ask. _

_Yes, I do, she replies, and this time it is not her sister who cries, but her._

_Then it is settled. Your will is the only thing necessary to overcome whatever holds you back. Your will cannot be taken from you. With our combined wills, nothing can stop us in this adventure! The boy proclaims, the girl cheering and clapping._

_But I can't she sobs,_

_And the boy steps in close to enclose her with his arms. Behind him the girl hugs her too, and she is locked in a two-fold embrace that smells of sweat and flowers and love. Don't cry, they said, crying's for weirdos, said the boy, crying's for when it's sad, said the girl, and it's certainly not sad today, isn't it?_

_Yes, she nods and they step back to let her follow them. Outside._

_There were dangerous times, but the boy and the girl are fearless. They dodge monsters in gleaming armor, who bellowed with loud voices, men and women in robes who were silenced with cascades of ice, beams of light and many erupting vines._

_Her sister wonders later, after an "evil witch" finally captures them, how the travellers were able to breach the Grove. She was back Inside, but she is happy, the happiest she has ever felt in eight winters. She wasn't able to answer that question, because after several more sunsets the travellers return, dirt and twigs on their creased brows, vowing vengeance on the evil witch._

And that was the end of a dream.

_They visited again and again, sometimes the boy without the girl, sometimes the boy with some of the brothers and sisters she had left, sometimes without a hint of an adventure at all. The travellers would come, and then they would play._

_Even good things must end, she knew in her young wisdom, and soon the travellers went for many moons between their visits. _

There is a certain specific dream, whose details are vague and indefinite, where the boy visits again, saying how he is going away for a long time. No matter how much she tried to envision the boy's face, it disappears from her like smoke and incense, and she is left to wonder if he and the girl were commoners who had dared to enter the Upper tiers of Pendragon, and who had now been sent away.

Regardless, the dream travellers had planted in her a seed which not a single one of her "servants" could suppress, which made her sister quirk an amused eyebrow and her mother to shriek in barely held horror. Time and again, the High Druid (formally installed during the last spring) would disappear from her Grove undetected, turning up later in many unexpected places.

She has not stopped adventuring.

Euphemia had been contemplating on going on another adventure when her sister visited the Grove unscheduled, hours after she'd seen that unsettling Gear broadcast.

"Clovis has disappeared," said Cornelia, clad in the light battle-armor that she favored. She was herself seated on a high, wooden table weaving a dress of leaf-silk without her arms, and she paused in her work to stare in worry at her sister. "And I believe Zero is to blame. Or at least, our brother Schneizel seems to think so."

"How terrible," she said, remembering Clovis as one of the ones who had visited her together with the boy in her dream. He had a pleasant face, but had been sorely displeased at the lack of flowers in the Grove. "But must _you _go as well, sister? If it's a Gear who can talk like that, then surely it is very dangerous. Perhaps brother Schneizel or Diomedes, or sister Evangeline would-"

"It's my duty, Euphie, to protect the Empire. To protect you. Zero won't have a rat's chance in hell of reaching you in here, but by the Throne I won't let it have that small sliver." Cornelia's feet brushed over the low-growing grass on the forest floor, reaching out to pat her sister on the head, threading her fingers through the barely combed pink waves which cascaded towards the forest floor, uncut in ten winters. "Rather, I should be telling you not to go anywhere after this. Schneizel says there will be difficult times ahead, and it's high time, and I agree as well, for you to formally start your duties as High Druid. The 'shields o'er the Homeland' are strong, but he expects it not to hold when there is a rarety like Zero afoot. There are even rumors that the Knights of the Round have been recalled to the Homeland."

"I understand, big sister," said Euphemia, and there was a grain of truth in her conviction. Even without the conditioning, the girl had always loved nature, more than any Britannian, and at the very least she had the authority and power as High Druid to safeguard the Life of the Homeland's flora and fauna. "Please be safe. Don't take unnecessary risks."

"Right back at you, dear Euphie, Don't give the Royal Guard another headache this time. The Numbers are still working on the mini-jungle you created in that airstrip." joked her sister, who after kissing Euphie on the forehead, swept up her ornate cape over her shoulders and left the Grove, leaving the High Druid in silence, holding the yet unfinished craft between her fingers.

The outside world never lay in the purview of a High Druid. She was to be the living goddess, unassailable and mysterious, hidden away from all eyes save her faithful servants'.

But she knew half the world was dead, Omniscient she was not, but she was also not blind. There were places were Life would not deign to prosper, where the smallest things died as soon as they were born.

Her servants told her it was impossible to fix: the only unhealable scar in the world. _Not while seithr existed. Not while Gears, like that Zero yet lived. _

Suddenly she stood, her hair sweeping through stray leaves and fallen twigs as she strode purposely towards a small, bare wooden shack some distance away. Reaching it, she placed the leaf threads on a wooden pedestal which had emerged like a quickly growing plant from the ground at her calling. Euphie put a finger to her mouth and whistled.

A figure approached, snorting and uttering low snarls between breaths. The former princess bent down to pat its back, while whispering something in its ear. Immediately, the thing left on bowled legs to scuttle off into the servants' quarters. Euphemia giggled as she watched it go, giving it a fond, silent farewell in her heart.

At her will a clear, shimmering pool of water rose up in front of her, showing her reflection which peered contemplatively at herself. She laid her dainty hands on the hair which was twice her height, dirtied yet beautiful, and she frowned. Without a second's pause branches from the nearby tree bent down towards her, their leaves growing bigger with sharp-looking edges. The branch bent like rubber, coiling itself around her like she commanded it to.

"Wait for me, sister. I'll show you what I can do. Our poor world..."

)()()()()()()()(

"Cool..." muttered Rivalz, his eyes puckering in admiration as he watched yet another wave of Order Knights fly above on their aerial platforms. In his hands he held a long, tube-like device with a wide, lip-shaped opening that was presently being used to suck in the solid ice that had pooled below him.

He wore thick, winter clothes just like the rest of the Student Council beside him, who were busy attending to another one of Milly's edicts: collecting frozen water for a later project from the frozen remnants of the flood.

Somehow, the Ashford heiress had been able to persuade her grandfather to request this of the Order, who had agreed to partition a particular part of an inundated street which was far enough from ground zero of the disaster. They were partially grateful for the volunteered help, coming soon at the heels of similar offers from other concerned Britannians. Then, Milly had asked Nina to come forward with another of her joint projects with Lelouch that the two had worked on: a machine that converted base water into ice through a seal array crafted by the "Shadowfrost Prince" inside, causing a beam of ice to instantly lower the temperature of the water to freezing point. Earlier that morning, the council had been briefed, informed by a poker-faced Milly that this was the Academy's way of taking part in the cleanup of Zero's attack, which still left parts of the Britannian district crippled.

Now, he and the members were busy collecting ice through a convenient vacuum, towards a purpose that only the President knew.

"Still, I'm glad everyone's alright," said Shirley, who had been the first to breathe a sigh of relief when Lelouch had come back yesterday, though he wasn't present now for the event, claiming he had to attend to his sister. "I was really worried for Kallen and Lelouch because we didn't hear anything from them since the alert came."

Kallen had also returned just that morning, mentioning a different, vague excuse, and the sympathetic Milly forgave her through a promise never to be absent for a full week again while pushing the responsibility of carrying the freezing and collecting machines on her, leader of "Task Group Ki".

"Yeah, I guess," replied Rivalz, within earshot of Milly who was overseeing the operation with a joke hat from the theater club's confiscated material, along with a baton confiscated from the music club. "I too think it's good no one got hurt. But too bad about Suzaku though..."

"Eh? Did something happen to him?" asked Kallen, using a miniature ars to melt a piece of ice which stubbornly refused to let itself be sucked in.

"You didn't hear? Even Milly's grandfather got an earful from the Order when he went up to ask. Apparently," Rivalz leaned in close, his voice sunk to a whisper. "Suzaku's in a spot of trouble with the Britannians, I hear there're even mentions of a case going up against him. Imagine that! A civil case! A student like him, getting himself involved in a complicated affair! It's like one of those shows on the telly where the good guy gets into a sticky situation at the very start. I mean, he is the 'Poster Boy' and all, but-"

"Do you know the reason why he's in trouble, Rivalz?" asked Shirley, who shivered when a gust of wind blew the muffler off her neck. "B-because it would be bad if something b-bad happens to Suzaku right? What would Lulu think?"

"Aye, that's a question I wanted to ask that guy if he was here," said Rivalz, nodding sagely. "But I honestly doubt he knows more than the rumor mill, none of us has received any communication from Suzaku yet. I don't suppose even he could receive info if they're keeping ol' Poster Boy locked up tight."

"Don't talk like that," pleaded Shirley, hovering between distress and worry. "That sounds really awful!"

"Alright~ Break it up," Milly cut in, striding through the wet street and in between the gossipers. "Less talkie, more workie! FYI, we're not here because the Guardians wanted us to play hookie, we're here to take what's ours and clear out by lunchtime! And speaking of lunch- hey is that a shiny?" Milly ducked with the swiftness of an eagle, plucking the shiny from the exposed ground before it could get sucked into the vacuum. She held it up for them to see.

"A key?" said Shirley.

"A key..." Rivalz repeated, rubbing a finger thoughtfully on his chin like an inspector.

"Yes, yes, we all want to state the obvious fact that the President has found a key," said Milly, who turned the moist golden key in her fingers.

"I wonder what it's for," wondered Kallen off-handedly, who was looking non too interested in it at all.

"I don't suppose there's a chance I'll soon be encountering a hidden chest, or a sealed door that no ars can open? Wow, that'd be a nice setup, wouldn't you agree? Nice Smile Smart Detective Milly the Ashford!" exclaimed the President, eyes gleaming.

"Oooo, nice one Prez!" Rivalz agreed, holding his arms up.

Nina Einstein, who had been standing to the side observing them silently, sighed. Her glasses had already relayed everything that the key was composed off: materials, conceptual framework, and all the etceras, and there was nothing to the key. It was just a key. A shiny, golden key.

"...of course, obviously, it's almost never about the key but of what it unlocks..." Rivalz muttered with an air of mystery.

She looked back up, her eyes peering instead at an infinitely more interesting spectacle, the undispelled gigantic seal array that Zero had left, either as a careless evidence of his crime or a deliberate challenge as he'd goaded the world during his broadcast.

What a mysterious creature.

"Nina?" the girl jumped, stammering an apology to Milly, who had poked her in the shoulder. "I was asking if you wanted to join me for dinner later, my treat."

"Eh? Er...I can't go out tonight, Milly, sorry...I still have to finish up mine and Lelouch's project..."

"Ack, that troublesome thing. You're going to have to teach me that new ars of yours as compensation or else," Milly said irately. She turned to Rivalz, "Well, Nina's busy, Shirley's grounded and Kallen's a stiff-"

"I'm not grounded-" "-_what _did you call me?"

"-so how about you Rivalz? Wanna come?" The boy was always first to jump at any offer the Asford heiress would give. However, the enthusiastic nod which everyone expected did not appear, instead Rivalz scratched the back of his head in embarrasment, uttering his own excuse, "I'm kinda tied up down at the bar tonight, there's a grand gala going around and manager needs all hands..."

"Aaah!" Milly cried, tossing her beret to the floor. "Everything's not working out today! First Lelouch, then Suzaku, and now you guys! What is the world coming to?"

)()()()()()()()(

_"Then, find a purpose...No, you swore it, that you would find the 'truth'."_

Nunnally, he thought, reading his sister's name off the plaque over the door which lead to her special area in the Institute. He was waved through by the double layer of guards in Knightmares.

No matter what happened, he knew there was one pledge that mattered, memory ars or not, that he would safeguard his sister. There was one purpose he could never, ever forsake, whether as Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia – or Zero.

They still wouldn't let her speak to him, an unfortunate side-effect from the test that had been interrupted during the level 7 – his – alert. But at the very least, the siblings were allowed the privilege of seeing each other through a barrier of transparent flexible glass, He peered into the room worriedly as they wheeled his sister in.

Lelouch suppressed a gagging in his throat: when he remembered considering the thought of dispelling of the ars on his sister, with his uncontrollable powers then doing the same to Nunnally as he did to Clovis. _Never!_ A part of him screamed, rejecting both sides of the being that stood thus; human and Gear, the pure construct which lay at the root of his love.

"_...Come what may, you may finally lay your illusions to rest..."_

What could he do now? He was Zero, he had gone back to zero, existing as nothing, no one. Could the lie be him, perhaps, could it be that there existed no Lelouch Lamperuge, no Lelouch vi Britannia, there only was Zero, a Gear sent to this sacred Preserve to enact a wretched 'purpose', to an unknown end?

_No! _Because if that were true, if the human him was the lie, then everything around him was a cruel joke, an illusion made by the most capricious and cunning demons. And then that would make Suzaku, Shirley, Nina, Milly, his time at Ashford, _Nunnally_ a complete and utter fabrication...

But no, Nunnally was not a lie. She was here, right in front of him, her smile like a sunbright behind a glass window. He couldn't touch her, but he knew, he knew she existed, and because she existed, he knew _they _existed, that Nunnally and Lelouch vi Britannia had existed.

And in order to affirm that they did, in order to return Nunnally and himself to their rightful places, then he had to forge ahead, forward on the path he had made for himself. Clovis was a setback, but there would laid odds there was nothing he could learn of his brother, and that there were other sources he might ask, more ways he could investigate.

Apparently having been told that her brother had come, Nunnally's face had brightened, turning her head towards where the glass was and placing her petite hands on its surface. She was near, yet so far.

Lelouch fought to stifle a sob, raising his trembling hand to match hers. She was saying something that he couldn't hear, in a voice he barely remembered now, and his hand clenched over the glass as he leaned heavily on it, as if the very action would bring their palms together.

"Nunnally...I swear to you...that when your eyes finally open to see, the world shall be a more beautiful place to behold, that no monsters nor bad men should roam, that when the truth returns you shall not look upon your brother with fear.

"_This is my, no...ZERO'S PURPOSE!"_

"Is that so?" the witch muttered as she sat on the low table, tossing her legs in the air. "I would express admiration or relief, but I think I know enough now to just expect yet more of your bipolar state, baby Gear. Later, some revelation will shock you again to your core, and you will sink to deeper, unrescuable depths."

"This is different, C.C. I now acknowledge that it was a mistake to target Clovis. This guy...was really just as simple as he looked."

"He's not dead yet, you know," C.C pointed it out laconically. She raised her head to stare at the artificial starry sky that the Preserve gave its inhabitants. "...Depending on what you consider 'death' as."

Zero spoke no word, looking at the simple, marble casket that he had transmuted for his brother. The Prince lay in fitful repose, having never woken up once under the witch's gaze. Were it not for the steady rhythm of his chest, he looked as pale and peaceful as any embalmed corpse. The stasis ars on him would last until he was taken from the casket, or if seithr miraculously disappeared from the world all at once (which was an absurd possibility).

_On that day, Clovis had pressed a purple carnation into his hand. It was the first of the many things he would throw away since then._

The only carnation he was able to find in the greenhouses was white, a pure unsullied color. It did not fit Clovis at all, but this was all he could do. He placed it gently onto his folded hands. Lelouch took one last look at the flamboyant brother he had harmed, and after another respectful pause, shut the casket close. The marble lid thudded with echoing finality.

* * *

><p>AN: Some days, like tonight, I remember the day I was diagnosed with dissociative disorder. Upon going outside, I found Vivian and other friends waiting for me under the shade of a tree. The other trees along a line swayed and waved, causing their shadows to dance on the ground. I could smell the scent of the leaves being carried in the wind. I remember feeling and remarking that it was a beautiful scene to experience, friendship among nature. B was there, and now I can't even recall how he wore his face. Maybe he'd smiled.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	21. The Wheels of Fate Begin to Turn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>Were one to enter the containment cells within the Britannian base, one would find Suzaku Kururugi, all four of his limbs bound by the prison garb.<p>

It wasn't right, yes, not by a long shot. By the rules of the local Order, no Japanese, as long as he claimed himself to be one, could be detained by any of the nations for any given time or reason. In the case of criminal activity, the person, by protocol, should be turned over to the Order for judgement, being the supreme arbiters of each Preserve.

But in this case, as Suzaku found out when he finally awoke in his hospital bed, there were some fluctuations in the normal order of things. He didn't know the full details, only guessing that the aftermath of that monster Zero's attack had left everyone reeling and unfocused.

He hadn't objected to the detainment and hadn't pressed the Preserve's laws. He listened almost distractedly to the news of a trial, an odd, specially arranged trial at that, agreed upon by the Order and the Empire. After self-reflection, he knew his action was rather criminal: willful theft and damage to Britannian property, along with defiance of an order from a Guardian superior. His crimes were staggering, in light of his convictions.

But no, he, at least was justified in his actions. First to safeguard Nunnally, then to kill-

_Zero! _The mere thought of that Gear's name brought the bile to his throat and sent blood roaring in his ears. He had guessed at the casualties, when Ms. Croomy had told him about the ars' effect on the Britannian district. That scale of damage...he hoped, he prayed, that it hadn't affected any of his friends at Ashford, Lelouch, Nunnally...

After all this time, he had yet to find the chance to contact any of them, to let them know he was here, and also to inquire of Lelouch. His friend had had trouble somewhere, and he hoped the guy hadn't encountered a Gear during the attack.

And if something happened to everyone? Well, he knew nothing would make him hate Zero more. He already willed, wished for the Gear's demise.

He'd almost had the Gear, he knew, but he could not recall how he'd failed from the dredge of his memories.

Breathe.

His conditions were humane, for Britannian standards. Save for the bindings he was well-fed, kept in a clean cell, and allowed to watch the channels through a small screen provided. Most of what he watched when he wasn't asleep were news from around the world about the very Preserve he was in, looking at clean-up and reconstruction efforts and speculating on the intentions of the Gear who had named itself mastermind of the attack.

Some Britannian officers came, and he thought he was going to be interrogated. They did ask questions, but quickly left on impatient feet, as if the very sight of him was a mundane thing that excited ennui.

There was a list of casualties, and he leaned back in his bed, relieved to see none of his friends there. But he didn't feel happy. People had been killed.

And then there came news of his trial. It was amazing how he didn't receive news from his jailors, but from the channels.

)()()()()()()()(

In order to rise to the top of the ever-essential information business, one had to abandon personal beliefs, protocols, and principles to consort with sides and peoples who only wished each other dead. That was how Diethard Reid had become an accomplished man: though a Britannian, he frequented the cities of the EU and spent every other vacation in some pleasure palace in the Federation. His trade was an extension of his career: dealt with all sides, buying and selling information, and then using the rest to his advantage to sell a lucrative story, regardless of who was affected, who the information had come from, or its nature. In one aspect, he was like an underground arms or ars dealer, though he was dealing with a more refined weapon that toppled kingdoms all the same.

That was the story of his life.

He'd come to Area Eleven as soon as his last assignment ended, on the fastest express airship money could buy in the Continent. Along the way, he'd caught his customary two winks, waking up just in time to behold the inspection barrier that all outgoing and ingoing aircraft were required to do, as mandated by the Order.

Diethard made a note of it in his loyal, well-used infopad, scratching down the events and taking pictures of the proceedings, even though they were largely useless for him now. He nodded as the Order Knight saluted and disembarked from his ship, before he turned his eyes towards the large window to catch a glimpse of the ruined section of the Britannian district.

Some other broadcast channels had long covered the "Area Eleven Disaster", as those other reporters termed it, which to Diethard was a bit of an offensive name, considering Japan's history. It was a view shared by some Japanese who were abroad, writing to newspapers to denounce the cavalier term used to describe their dead nation.

After checking into a Federation district hotel, Diethard activated his Observer from the balcony. It was a small camera-installed machine which fed on seithr to levitate through stable areas and was cloaked in a basic invisibility ars. It was a close-kept secret to journalists who had reached the peak of the profession like him, and which was now instrumental to feeding Diethard with fresher pictures and videos of events. It sometimes also enabled him to catch scenes that were thought secret on camera, as as had happened when Observer sighted a human-mutant dealing in his previous assignment.

While he was in the shower to refresh himself after the trip, his cellphone rang. The journalist stopped the water flow, listening intently to the ringing: if it rang further than two, it was the office, if it stopped and rang again at an interval of three seconds between rings, it was "them".

After learning it was the latter, Diethard brushed aside the curtain to pick up the phone, receiving the message. "This is me."

"Eleven, the Felicitous, left-most stool." After that curt message, the connection clicked off.

It was quite convenient for them to contact him so soon after arrival: perhaps they were anxious about something? He didn't care.

Later that night, he caught a skyway transport towards the EU district. Felicitous was a bar he'd visited only once before, and though that was three years ago, he still remembered where it was, teaching his clueless driver the location.

The surroundings of the interior was bland and nondescript, in contrast to the multi-colored neon nightlife in the streets outside. The bar had more than its fair share of clientele, some standing near He let his eyes wander, seeing the customary "eyes" posing as separate patrons who were just strangers to each other.

He took the leftmost stool on the bar, which had been quickly vacated by a drunk-looking man who swayed towards the restrooms; he doubted the man would demand for his seat. He produced his trusty notepad from his coat, chuckling inwardly at the outdated cloak-and-dagger schemes that Gaia, arguably the most powerful secret organization, still resorted to.

A stein was placed, unordered, by a teenage-looking bartender with clipped, blue hair and a nervous face. Diethard didn't look up, instead choosing to peer into the dark, murky broth.

Minutes later, the man on the stool next to him was prodding at the pony-tailed man next to him worriedly, saying loudly to the bartender, "Boy, this quick-fix needs a doctor, eh, can't hold his cups that well, he don't look so good, eh."

"Sir?" said the bartender, bending over him in concern, "Would you like to go to the restroom? We have a strict sobriety policy: if you can't hold on to your proper appearance in here, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Diethard seemed to grunt like a foolish drunk, choosing the latter option and staggered off towards the exit.

The slightly chilly air wafted into him, a sudden change from the sticky heat inside the bar. After bumping into some passersby, he gyrated towards an empty alley and made as if to wretch out his insides.

The chip dropped to the floor with a clink, which Diethard caught on his palm. He heard a shuffle of feet behind him, and a voice which he recognized as the young bartender's, "Excuse me sir, but you forgot your notepad."

"Mystery ofmysteries, so what's a kid, and a Britannian at that, doing here being pulled by Gaia's strings? You must be one hell of a sympathizer to risk a scandal with the EU," Diethard murmured in a half-whisper, body still prone.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, sir. But I've got to go back to work. Here's your notepad here, right on top of the dumpster. Oh, and management would like to inform you that Felicitous is only open until 10 in the evening tonight, if you'd like to come back." _The next call will come by 10, be at your room by then._

Diethard Reid, looking none too sicker, stood and pocketed his notepad, which he knew already had a virus ars installed. It would self-destruct and infect his other devices with a tracking ars if he were not careful, which he was not known to be. With the virus came a trigger code that would open up the information held inside the chip he had nearly swallowed in his mouth.

He looked at his watch. The time stipulation they gave was enough if he caught the train express that had just arrived over his head. So thinking, he ran out of the alley to push himself through the crowds.

Diethard Reid spent the remaining time deciphering the information he had been given. Most were rubbish, useful only as "olds" in the rapidly decaying information arena, but some were genuine Gaia intelligence, which caused his eyebrows to raise on occasion. _Plans to ally with or capture Zero, _that was expected, but not a surprise, _details of Order incompetence during attack...The Necromancer sighted in Japan? _Those were indeed some tidbits that would fetch a high price to the right buyers. He was already satisfied by the exchange, which only left-

"Well now, this is truly a night of surprises." When the power had been cut off, the hotel's emergency power working itself thin to restart, what came up through the balcony like a furtive lover had been none other than that young bartender. Diethard tossed him his credit chips holding a few thousand pounds as well as information chips of his own. His intruder caught it in the darkness deftly.

The boy, still clad in his bartender's outfit, sifted through the information chips quickly, crushing some and pocketing others. Diethard poured himself a drink in the darkness, watching him work as he placed his notepad on his lap. "Are you Gaia's new operative? As I'd said, you seem too young to be of use to them as a sympathizer. IT is also a surprise to know that Zero does not belong to Gaia, but then, who does he belong to?"

Ignoring him, the boy said, "We already know what the Order intends to do in Area Eighteen, and we have relocated our facilities accordingly. This...hm, yes this _might _be interesting to Her Exaltedness. Maintenance keys, mutant community, Guardian movement records, schedule of appointments...good, good. I'm satisfied, broker. Looks like I'm not silencing anyone tonight."

"Pleasure to be doing business," replied Reid fulsomely on the outside; his mind on the other hand was already typing up his next story. "Would you like to use the door to head out or...?" Well, he didn't know how the boy had gotten up eighteen stories in the first place and felt foolish for asking.

"A pleasure," the boy replied curtly. He made a slight bow, and disappeared backfirst through the balcony. Diethard didn't follow him to look, instead focusing on his notepad after downing another swig.

"Who are you then, Zero? Are you the Calamity returned? Or a cheap parlor trick?"

A moment later, the power returned, and the room comm called in to inquire with its pre-set help program.

"I had no problems, thank you," said Diethard, dismissing the programmed bot. "But if you could, some coffee would be most appreciated. I feel like I'll be having a rather long night."

)()()()()()()()(

"Good grief, why is he only this enthusiastic when they're working on something? Why can't he channel that positive energy towards Events?" The President, Milly had repeated that line over and over during the past months, during the bi-monthly sessions when the two geniuses of her council, or "Lamperouge and Einstein", as she termed it, put their minds together to achieve some invention or concept for the benefit of the school. Mind, she wasn't totally averse to the idea, having herself been given some of the results of their project as part of her compensation, but the idea in itself rankled.

She could never really touch Nina, who had her own quiet method of having her own way, while Lelouch, who was bendable but reluctant, gentle but cold, who was like a truant child who was only goaded by the whip and the candy, only seemed to truly open up during these times. Or during the unseen moments when he would insist on going to see his sister. When those two combined: ars adept and genius inventor, no one she knew could curb their enthusiasm when it came time to "forge" as they called it.

"This must be hard for you, huh?" Beside her, Shirley was currently ignoring her homework in favor of looking over at the two huddled towards the corner of the room, the two four-eyes babbling excitedly in half-murmurs about something or other.

"Huh? No, I mean, aren't you curious like always, Prez?" Shirley stammered, but didn't look away.

"Not really. They already explained the basic concept of their newest thing," explained Milly. "I understood some of it. Some."

"Ooh~ As expected of the Prez, aside from those two, you're a genius yourself!" exclaimed Rivalz, whose hand was plunged into the mouth of a jar of jam. "Their thingies only make me feel like _whoa_ stop right there, brain capacity is filled!"

Shirley expressed a similar sentiment, though Kallen was quick to chide Rivalz, "So what am I, chopped liver?"

"Huh? You're smart too, Kallen?" There was a crinkling of fingers. "Well, I thought you were an average just like Suzaku, I mean all you Japanese seem to be the same right-"

"Smart, real smart, Sir Cardemonde," remarked Shirley, as the boy crumpled from a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Though," Milly commented as if the exchange hadn't taken place, "What I am curious about is Lelouch. Like his thoughts – he didn't look an ounce worried when we told him about Suzaku." True, the boy had displayed his share of concern, but she supposed it was a guy thing or something to be so calm and frigid like Lelouch had been. She could only guess at the probable turmoil that lay frozen behind his demeanor.

Maybe that was just his way of coping.

"Shirley," the aformentioned youth called out, ignoring the residue fogging up his glasses. "Would you be our tester?"

"Sure...but why me?" asked Shirley worriedly, who had already stood to walk over to the two and their machine.

Nina spoke from inside the construct of metal, in a clear, business-like tone that she only displayed during times like these, "We want to be able to monitor the effects of this from the outside. It is kind of a complex array we're trying, and the stopgap measures Lelouch thought up last night haven't been tested yet. So could you please...?"

"Sheesh. That wasn't exactly what I was asking about, you know. You know I can't understand half of what you guys keep on going on about," pouted Shirley.

"Huh? Then what did you mean then, Shirley?" asked Lelouch, and Milly could feel the minute frustration from the girl. Ah, men. Ah, Lelouch.

"So would you mind running the concept through for us again? In words suited for Professor Ramsey, not Professor deSimone or Professor Tori."

"Er..." said Nina, brows scrunched up in thought. "What Lelouch said before was kind of an exaggeration." The youth himself was picking and prodding at Shirley's body, possibly to add monitoring arrays on her, and not noticing the odd red flush creeping up her neck. "It's not going to be a permanent illusion ars per se, nor will it imitate standard hypnosis arrays, and the one thing we tried to only emulate here was the trigger mechanism used by the Giordani design and the Falinski concepts of the senses, and in using the multiple arrays to overlap and begin a self-regulating, self-sustaining function not unlike that used in the weather pylons used in the Preserve, we've been trying to duplicate parts of the -"

"Brain...self-destructing..." said Rivalz loudly from the side. "Reboot! Reboot!"

"Ah, sorry, err...I'm guessing Lelouch would be able to explain better," she glanced up hesitantly at her partner, who had finished prepping up Shirley.

"I'm afraid, fellow forger, that my explanations will not do Rivalz any better than yours. As he said, it is all a matter of _capacity._ No offense, of course, Rivalz," replied Lelouch.

"None taken!" said the boy cheerfully.

"What should be important for them then, is demonstration. If I could ask everyone but Shirley to leave? We'd like to establish a control group, but to be careful, we'd first like to test if the Fernier loops are operational. Then, we can probably...safely test it on you." There was something unnerving in Lelouch's calming smile. The council members left the room at the Prez's excited orders with a bustle of chairs and the shuffles of feet.

"Shirley, don't worry," Nina reassured her friend. "I- we guarantee it's not going to backfire."

"No, it's fine, Nina. I'm always glad to help." She glanced surreptitiously at Lelouch who had walked over to operate the machine. Nina followed her gaze before lowering it, a moment later she had bowed and gone over to stood by the youth.

"Shirley, if you could please take a second to look at this word. Thanks, thank you...excellent." Tapping of keys. Nina handed the girl a piece of paper. "Now Shirley, read that word, if you please. Very...good... excellent."

Moments later, the student council had been called back in to see Shirley Fenette in the middle of the room, talking animatedly to Nina and Lelouch who were sitting on the far end of the table. The two seemed oblivious to the girl's talk, which Milly recognized as gossip which Shirley had already told her some nights ago.

"Almost complete hypnosis," commented Lelouch when he looked up to meet her questioning gaze. "Using a trigger, we have fooled Shirley's senses into perceiving herself in a situation that her mind has invented, no, it's more apt to say our invention made up for her.

"Now, she's thinking the two of us are you and Nina, with my figure forming the focus as 'Milly'. And Nina as Nina of course."

"That's creepy dude," declared Rivalz, who waved a hand before Shirley's face, amazed at the complete lack of response.

"Her mind has completely sealed her off of reality, thinking only of this moment. It does have its limits though." Lelouch stood, and suddenly Shirley exclaimed, "Huh? Where'd Milly go Nina?" The bespectacled girl didn't respond, instead nodding in approval and scribbling some more lines.

"The loss of the focus is a disruption in the ars. It will take time for the illusion to re-establish itself when I come back. A second one is the time-limit. Now usually, the illusion can be broken through another trigger that we use, sort of like breaking off a hypnotic state. However, this is a sustaining ars using a seithr-consuming array, so it can become very limited." He went over to his machine. "Er, Nina, are you ready?"

"Yes, I've logged in her vital statistics. It looks good, Lelouch," replied the inventor, a little too happily, Milly saw.

"So, council members, that is the core of our latest invention. We thank Shirley for her cooperation, and would appreciate any further volunteers for subsequent testing." In that instant, Lelouch turned off the machine, and the flow of seithr stopped. Shirley, who had kept on babbling by the table blinked, irises unfocusing and refocusing before she shook her head. "Huh? What was I talking about, Nina? And wasn't Milly here a while ago?" She looked quizzically at the real deal, who was giving her a small, uncertain smile. "Ah! The testing, did you guys already do the testing, Lulu?"

"We have, Shirley, thank you. As you can see, we have made it so the target has a general memory of the illusion, although we have estimated the impression will disappear after...why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Shirley looked from person to person in confusion, seeming not to understand the uncomfortable air that had settled into the room.

"Um..." began Kallen.

"I repeat it's totally creepy man... way more than that x-ray thing you invented in the summer..." Rivalz said, giggling nervously.

"What are you talking about? You know we won't use it on you guys. And I already told you its limitations. The illusion won't persist for long." Even Nina was looking at her fellow members with something akin to surprise and wonder. _Time to put a Milly spin into things!_

"Lelouch, have you given a thought as to how people react if they know an illusion is to take place?" The inventors looked at each other, then back at Milly. "Yes we have. But we haven't tested it."

"Rivalz," commanded Milly, cheering the boy forward towards the machine. "If you could..."

"Huh? No way Prez, didn't I say it was creepy?" declined Rivalz with a voice tinged with fear. "Get someone else to do-"

"Rivalz, could you look at this?" said Nina, after mouthing to Milly to look away. In that instant, all the rest of the member's eyes, save for Kallen who was somehow glaring at the machine, were turned to the paper in the inventor's eyes.

"Everyone," continued Lelouch from his place near the machine, holding up his own paper. "Would you care to look at this. too?"

"That is impressive, Lelouch," Rivalz was mouthing, fingers coiled around an invisible mug. "But I don't want to be the last guy..."

Milly nodded, arms crossed as she peered into each member's eyes, feeling a little unnerved herself at the glassy faraway look each member had. Her heart went out to Shirley, who had been caught twice in the illusion and was chiding an imaginary Milly for something her mind had had it say.

"And it works for a group too? Impressive you two. Although I'm not going to be looking at anything you write when that machine's close, from now on." Milly nodded, clapping her hands. Undoubtedly, only the instructors would be more pleased with this invention. She didn't want it within a foot of this clubroom from now on.

_"When are you going to release them?" Nina whispered to her fellow forger. Lelouch was bent over the table, watching a broadcast about their friend Suzaku while the rest of the council went on with their illusions. The lights and colors reflected in the youth's glasses, hiding the eyes from view._

_"I think we can release them now, we've had our fun." The two inventors had rejoiced, jumping and grasping each other in excitement after learning that a massive illusion effect was possible, though a bit seithr consuming. _

_"The Prez is gonna be mad," complained Nina, sighing and walking over to the machine._

_"Not for long, I hope. After all, there's been an update on the news about Suzaku." The boy's eyes narrowed, expression skating the surface of worry and annoyance. "That Poster Boy's finally being shown to the public. He better not be in deep trouble, that guy..." _

_But Lelouch also had a thought. At that moment, he had many._

Thoughts growing like weeds in the fields of his mind.

He could almost feel the rush of unidentified power through his fingers. It had been exhilarating.

)()()()()()()()(

Kallen was in a rightly foul mood. First there had been those guys in the swim club, prodding their co-member Shirley into having her join. That idea was preposterous – she was already in a godforsaken club.

Then there had been those stupid talks in the room.

And then that invention, whose nature reminded her so much of _him. _She hadn't hesitated to chew out the two brainiacs, who didn't show an ounce of remorse. Well, Lamperouge looked shy, but that weirdo Nina just stared.

God, she needed to blow off some steam. Meetings had been practically forbidden since Zero had let them free. She guessed now they were practically nonexistent once they found out what he had had them do.

"_**great courage...a fire that has yet to find itself quenched..."**_

Where was Zero? She hadn't felt him at all, even if she felt her own mother bumbling downstairs, oblivious, mechanical, so unlike the dynamic, power-charged Zero who waltzed and said meaningless things in the Dead Zone while in his complete form without consequence.

It was as if the Gear had been but an illusion, blown away like a forgotten whisper by the harsh Zone winds after it had ended.

But she couldn't deny her memories. The Gear had spoken to her, perhaps intimately, though she knew in those moments she could just have easily attacked him as he'd attacked her. He had uttered words of regret, but never contrition, like a little boy who'd broken someone else's dolls and yet stubbornly held onto the thought that he was in the right.

And she could not deny the keepsake. That small, black feather occupied the same position once held by Ohgi's letters. She was reminded of its presence whenever she sat up in bed and when she opened the door to her room during the night. That afternoon, her thoughts half-dwelling on their fellow member Kururugi, who seemed to be in deep shit and that feather, she turned the handle of the door to find that it had disappeared.

Heart hammering in panic, she looked swiftly outside towards the corridor, wondering if that...that thing had come in defying orders to clean her room. She looked inside, discovering the same mess inside as it had been when she left before.

Kallen went in, slamming the door shut as she sprinted across the room to the dresser.

It was gone, and she couldn't find the feather anywhere above, below or between the bare furnitures in her room. She tested the lock on the window, and found it still locked, her brain running around in circles in her mind.

She checked under the bed, flinging out books, grimoires, magazines and weights, and found no feather. "You've got to be kidding me." By now, the panic had evolved into aimless confusion.

_Everything was in its proper place! _Kallen slumped to her floor, all adrenaline bleeding from her in waves.

Her cellphone rang then, and her hands automatically reached for it and pushed the receive button.

**"Look outside."**

"Who the- Zero?" she hissed, looking around her room suspiciously. Did that guy have the nerve to invade her privacy? From out of her memories the lullaby she thought she'd forgotten echoed. "Where are you?"

"**Look outside," **the voice repeated, and she couldn't mistake the familiarity of that tone, the smooth baritone that reminded her of rough, unrefined silk. Hesitantly, she stood towards her window, eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

**"Unlock your window and look." **Kallen's eyes flashed as she all but kicked the lock open. She looked over the edge at the sight of the crowds just outside the boundary of the Stadtfeld manse, at the garden below and the buildings which sat beyond. She deigned to look up, wondering if the guy had the balls to be standing on her rooftop.

**"What do you see, my young flame?"**

"I don't know what kind of creep game you're playing, _Zero, _but I'll be damned if I'll be playing along. Where are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.

**"Patience. Let not the smoke veil your eyes. Now, what do you see, Kallen Kouzuki, when you look up at the night sky?"** the voice seemed gentle, as if it were genuinely asking that question.

"I see," Kallen said, squinting as she turned her head up towards the invisible dome above the Preserve. "The night-time sky, the blue fading to violet."

**"Wrong. Try again."** Zero's voice was not angry.

"Fine, err...ah, I see your handiwork etched on the sky. Your so-called 'challenge' to the world." The cerulean-gold streaks were still there, she saw, bustling like giant fireflies in the distance around the persistent ring burned onto the sky.

**"Wrong again, my young flame. What do you _see?_"** the voice pressed, which caused Kallen to fall back and think. _Damn asshole was milking the game for all it's worth. _

"Alright, I see... the sky, unchanging and enclosing, tailored and sculpted to our needs."

"**Wrong-"**

"I'm not finished! It's nothing but a cheap blind, thrown over every one's eyes to avert them to the harshness of the world outside the Preserve. Of the Dead Zones."

There was a sound like a relieved whisper on the other side. **"Very good. It is a scene that needs to change, a sight that humans willingly trap themselves under to secure their minds. I will change that."**

"You will?" asked Kallen. "So you'll kill more and more people, is that it Zero? I can sympathize, but..."

**"Ah, your hesitation and uncertainty is a familiar one. No, what happened before, as I believe I've told you, was a mistake. To willingly subjugate equal beings, to pronounce judgement like an ill-born God – no, that is the work of lesser, spineless man. It was artless of me, and in the end, was a useless act. But I will not dwell on the past.**

**"I am Zero. As you've no doubt learned, I've uttered my challenges to the world. Many are squirming in fear, some rightly. But I know of some who have yet to hear my words. Some who through circumstance and chains, are blinded and deafened to the real truth around them. Yes, just like the bubble over this Preserve."**

Her thoughts went to her mother.

**"I will not deign myself a leader for now. A leader exists when there are people willing to have him or her lead. I would humbly request of you, Kallen Kouzuki, to bring your most trusted friends to this place I shall tell you. One more meeting, to know what they intend from now on, and for you all to know about my own. This time you will have the right to decide what you are willing to do. Not just as a Gear, but as a freely rational being."**

"What do you plan to do?" asked Kallen, and an unknown chill like melting ice coursed through her skin. It was a strange thrill, part anticipation and part fear.

**"I will change it. The world."**

* * *

><p>AN: SOPA seems a suspicious thing. I have a fanciful thought that it would lead to the death of fanfiction, among other things. Perhaps wiser folks know what its passing would mean for the world beyond. When I personally read the news and the different opinions revolving around it, I was decidedly on the fence.<p>

I suppose a strange disconnect from the internet world is not so strange for guys like me. I've been working my butt off with no breaks for days now.

Can someone break my ankle again? Just kidding.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	22. ZERO: Bluster and Boasts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea__r_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, we are almost at the second gateway to the Eleventh Preserve," the mechanical voice informed her as she gazed down through the glass at the blinking lights that made up Area Eleven. Outside, Order Knights on aerial platforms patrolled the air, some shooting glances at the ornate Britannian warship. The Britannians had sent not just their Princess, bringing Knights, Knightmares, arms and supplies on the bigger transport ships that brought up the rear. "After the last Order inspection, we shall expect to land in fifteen minutes."<p>

"Is the rendezvous ready?" Cornelia asked. Behind her, her loyal retainers, the bespectacled Guilford and the scarred Darlton marched up to her side, bringing with them the data she had requested.

"We have informed the Knight of Six, Your Highness," said Guilford. "She...strangely did not want to hold a formal turnover, but Sir Darlton-"

"I already know how the Knight of Six can be," interrupted the Princess, still gazing into the distance. The older, scarred Knight shot a triumphant look at the other. "What news of my brother?"

"They have yet to-"

"If there is yet nothing, then enough," snapped Cornelia. The two didn't balk. "If you've not anything more to say, then I would request you leave me to my thoughts. Put the datapad on the table for now."

"Yes," said Guilford slowly, ignoring the warning looks Darlton was shooting him. "There is something else. The Knight of Six has invoked the Rounds' Right."

At this, Cornelia turned her head briefly, before making a chuckling sound in her throat. "And who is the unlucky man?"

"The Captain of the 7th, one Margrave Jeremiah-"

"Fitting," the Princess remarked, a hint of vindication in her voice, "They did fail my brother in an aspect. Appearances must be kept after all." She expected to hold evaluations on the Brigade to see if they were fit to be the ones under her command.

Then, the Princess and her Knights beheld the "Scar" as intelligence termed it in their reports, which hovered like a large, unsightly halo over the Preserve. Darlton narrowed his eyes, while Cornelia's features became as harsh as marble.

"Anything else...Guilford?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty. Though if you're interested, the magistrates are currently holding a trial to determine some minor infarction during the event-" She already knew of that, for Brother Schneizel had told her that the plaintiff, the head of his own division, had been ordered to merely let the magistrates do their job of inquiry with the Order and to remain neutral in the dispute as much as possible.

He expected the inquiry and arrangements to be over before she arrived, but it seemed Schneizel was thrown off by the dateline.

"Fetch me a viewing pad," ordered Cornelia. She finally turned on her heels crisply to face her Knights. "And begin communication with Intel as soon as possible when we land. I want my brother found!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

)()()()()()()()(

_They did not want to meet, some of the others had said. They were still angry, much like she had been before._

_Some others were fearful, embracing their human disguises fully as they turned away._

_The remaining, ironically the group that had brought Kallen in, were the only ones who actually took the time to hear her out. They were the most understanding, or in the case of Tamaki, curious._

_Kaname told her about how he'd not risked contacting Gaia for now, despite communication signals calling him and the rest to a meeting._

_They were asked to meet, with Kallen as intermediary between them and Zero, in a secluded park near the Federation-Japanese sector. Only nests of birds and the pond fish would enjoy themselves on that hour, Zero had assured her._

_They could no longer make use of the Dead Zones, since Order patrols had been stepped up since the day of the attack._

_"What the hell does that guy want to do?" repeated Tamaki, echoing the question for the rest of the group._

)()()()()()()()(

Cecile knew, from many late nights, when the Pudding Earl had to be serious. There were deadlines that had to be met, a mistake somewhere in the construction of a vital part, or a missing factor in the simulator. In those moments, Lloyd would seem to be another man, fueled and possessed by his obsessions, whipping his "minions" into a frenzy.

She saw none of that when he was made to sign the affidavits, the complaint memorandums, and all the other papers that the Earl saw as completely unnecessary. Had Lloyd been serious, he would have relished writing his own complaints, citing this or that claim about the damage the Eleven did to his Lancelot.

As it was, Lloyd had only signed semi-reluctantly in his capacity as head of the Special Division, and then withdrew into the background, following the Prince's orders. Their patron had made it clear that Lloyd should only go along with lodging a complaint to keep up appearances, and then sit back to watch the results, come what may.

The formal hearing was somewhat of a farcical affair: it was held in one of the Order offices (for they hadn't finished getting the moisture out of the Britannian base) composed on one side by the Legion-Masters of Area Eleven whose faces were hidden behind stern, metallic helms, and then surrounded all along the other walls by Knights, armored and unarmored. The only Britannians who were there were him and Cecile, a company of soldiers who had brought Kururugi, and the magistrates who sat to one side like unnecessary ornaments.

Presently, a Legion-Master was standing, asking Kururugi to recount his actions on that day, urging him to leave no fact unspoken.

"This isn't a hearing about your case anymore, I don't think..." Cecile whispered to her superior, who made a crooked grin and shook his head, as if he had come to the same conclusion.

"I'm still wondering how and why the media got involved. This has to be embarrassing the Order, and that boy."

)()()()()()()()(

_His presence appeared like dusk, during the twilight hour when the Preserve's weather bubble shifted from afternoon to evening._

_It was unmistakable, at least it seemed to them. His presence oozed mastery, even if it came from a Britannian-looking youth who didn't seem older than Kallen._

_"What the hell? The guy's just some brat?" Tamaki exclaimed. If it weren't for Kaname's hand on his shoulder, the man would've run up to punch him._

_Kallen on the other hand, found something familiar in the youth's features. In particular, his slender build, common in all Britannian youths, reminded her of someone, and she could swear she had seen those cheekbones somewhere..._

_The upper part of his face was hidden behind a make-shift mask, black and orange in color. He smirked at them, with all the superiority of his people, silver hair waving in the cool evening breeze._

_"My greetings to you, friends. Alan Spacer at your service. I am Zero."_

)()()()()()()()(

Despite having gone through a similar situation during his evaluation, Suzaku Kururugi was still more than unnerved to be standing in the presence of so many Legion-Masters in a single room. The fact that they were there to publicly interrogate him was second only to the hint of uncertainty that had taken hold of his heart when he tried to see what this would mean for his Knighthood.

"What did you do then, Kururugi?"

"After ensuring the safety of my friend, I..." He looked down at the wooden stand where he stood. It was strange that the Britannian representatives weren't pressing on his theft of the Lancelot. His eyes hardened, then he looked back up towards the panel. "I heard that Zero's outburst, and I thought to help the base at Britannia, after hearing about their situation over the open channel."

"What did you do then, Kururugi?" the Legion-Master repeated.

"I saw the carnage, and I- I-" Suzaku let out a deep breath. "I used the Lancelot's systems to track down Zero's signature." There were gasps all around, including an appreciative hum from behind him.

"And why did you decide in your mind to face a level SS Gear like Zero?" Many more murmurs could be heard, especially on the part of the media men. Zero's ranking had never been made clear, not by any Order representative. To hear it confirmed to be like this was unsettling.

"Justice, my lords," Suzaku proclaimed to the assembly. The cameras focused on his face.

"Justice?" asked another Legion-Master.

"Yes," confirmed Suzaku. "I saw the devastation he'd done, all the destruction he'd caused, all for a simple whim. I am sorry, but I could not bear to see such injustices go unpunished. In that moment I...I hunted for Zero. I longed to pierce his hide with my sword, to strike him down from his ivory tower."

"And what-" the Legion-Master's question was interrupted by an upraised hand, coming from one of the others. Suzaku felt a jolt seize him when he saw the familiar, ornate armor of his _sensei. _

"I believe the more relevant question needed answered by this august assembly is," rumbled Tohdoh, "Did you find Zero?"

There was an outbreak of whispers and mutters, noise which the assembly could not bring themselves to bring order to. All eyes, and by extension most eyes in the world, were turned to the young, determined face of the boy who was yet to be a Knight.

"Yes." There was a ripple of silence.

"And did you manage to fight Zero?" Tohdoh continued quietly.

Suzaku looked around the assembly, sensing that everyone, even the Legion-Masters was hinging on the next words he would say.

"Yes." Noise exploded, to be swiftly cut at the neck by Tohdoh's overwhelming presence, as he stood from his seat to bellow. "ORDER! I WILL REQUEST ORDER!

"Kururugi Suzaku," Tohdoh continued after a modicum of silence had returned. "Did you manage to defeat Zero?"

"No sir, I did not."

"But you fought him?"

"Yes, sir." The assembly's eyes were surprised at Tohdoh's next action after his answer, as he instantly strode off, boots clanking, down from the panel and pushing past the Knights out of the room. Four other Knights scrambled to follow him through the door. There was another bout of silence.

"Then where is proof?" one Legion-Master blurted out. For an instant, the attention of the gathered people turned to him. "How is the assembly to judge for itself whether or not you did damage the plaintiff's Lancelot through a battle with Zero, rather than using it irresponsibly, as the Empire of Britannia states?"

"I-I don't know," Suzaku faltered, doubt seizing him again. "Perhaps if the Lancelot had recording systems installed then, maybe a recording of my attack could be extracted-"

"Earl Lloyd Asplund," asked the Legion-Master. Behind him there was a startled yelp. "Yes, your excellencies?"

)()()()()()()()(

_He had given his demonstration, stopping Tamaki in his tracks when he bounded loose like a rabid dog to attack._

_Zero was powerful, they were certain. Even Kallen couldn't suppress the familiar shiver that coursed through her when she acclimated herself to his presence._

_"Now that that's out of the way, is there anyone else who'd like to vent their frustrations? I have to warn you, the Federation nightwatch makes their rounds in this area by 7."_

_"What is it you want with us?" Ohgi, ever the spokesman. Kallen went up to stand beside him, as a bodyguard of sorts._

_"I merely request you to listen. I see you are not all of the Gears I had used on that day. Tell me, what did you think of my attack on the Preserve?"_

_"That you're one ball-busting jackass with big balls. How the hell the Guardians missed you, I wanna know," Tamaki said, rubbing his sore wrist._

_"One fact is true of my successful assault on the Preserve: the might of the Gear cannot be matched, when taken to their full, logical potential. You all saw how your powers combined to create that array," he pointed up, "-that still stands to this day. You held off and completely suppressed the defensive efforts of the three powers' armies. And I was able to craft an ars, unnoticed, and unleashed it on the unsuspecting populace. That is the true strength of the Gear."_

_"So, what, are you going to attack each and every Preserve now? Not like it matters to me, but that's a whole lot of bloodshed. Aren't you going to just antagonize the humans against us Gears more?" asked Ohgi._

_"Nothing so crude," replied Zero with a smile. "I believe you must have listened to what I said in my broadcast, about the necessity of proving our strengths. I hope to initiate and accomplish that."_

_"Declaring war on humans?" remarked Tamaki sarcastically._

_"No. The world."_

)()()()()()()()(

She could feel Lloyd's surprise oozing through his skin, close as she was to his seat. They hadn't counted on being called to speak before the assembly, thinking that the magistrates would cover for them. With truth ars pingponging around the room, it would be hard for the Earl to tell an outright lie. Cecile only hoped that her superior had the presence of mind to make up a vague statement on the spot.

Officially, the Lancelot's internal systems had been damaged too much for any hope of remaining data.

Truthfully, the recording was being analyzed by whoever their patron had seen fit to pass to.

"Well, I can't say we recovered nothing, Your Honors." was Lloyd's first response, voice bravely finding its confidence.

"Then what did you recover?" demanded the Legion-Master.

"Stuff?" Even if she couldn't see it, Cecile could feel the Earl's nervous smile.

"What stuff, Earl Lloyd Asplund of Britannia?"

"Err... well, I-" The assembly waited expectantly, as Lloyd squirmed under the scrutiny of many eyes. "I- we, that is to say, the Special Division-" He let out a breath.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Even Cecile jolted in her seat, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "The boy's probably lying! We found nothing! The only thing we were able to discover was my poor, dear Lancelot, damaged beyond repair," _He's lying again, _thought Cecile gloomily. "We found no traces of a recording detailing Kururugi's failed assault, nor any glimpses into Zero's true form or his accomplice Gear. Nothing!" She made an audible sigh.

After sitting back down with a satisfied "Hmph," the assembly turned once more to the question of the authenticity of Suzaku's claim.

"Kururugi Suzaku, do you still stand by the statement that you damaged the Knightmare Frame in a battle with Zero?"

"Yes," came the boy's short reply.

"Then unless you show us proof other than your own testimony, this assembly has no choice but to consider the plaintiff's own claims and open the discussion for the responsibility you have to take."

"But-"

"Zealous and powerful though you claim yourself to be, we are Guardians who bring order to things, first and foremost. That is one of our sacred vows. Violating that would make us lesser men and women. If you were a Knight, you would understand this, and then the sanctions for your irresponsible, impulsive move would have been more severe.

"Do you have anything to say or more proof to give?" The hearing was over, Cecile realized, catching the media techs already packing away their equipment, dispelling the small illumination ars over themselves.

**"Yes, I believe I do have something more to say, Your Honors. If you'd have the grace to _look_ this way, I am sure your questions can be accommodated."**

)()()()()()()()(

_"What the hell do you mean by that? Are you going to destroy the world?" asked Tamaki, who now seemed more of a spokesperson than Kaname. Kallen shot him an irate look, which he did not see._

_"In another sense, I wish to declare war on the world that supports the ideal that we, the Gears, are nothing but fodder for the humans. I wish to shatter that particular worldview, and from the pieces craft a new one, where Gears take up their rightful place as members of the world." He stretched out a hand to them. "Don't you wish to be utterly free of the chains as well?"_

_Most of them recoiled from that hand, Kallen excepted. "Yeah..." Ohgi allowed, "but not to the point of declaring war. We're outcasts, but we can't be rebels."_

_The outstretched hand clenched shut. "Then answer me this. Is it better then to bow your head to bide the time, hoping against hope that the Order or some other power will find out about your condition, and slap the chains upon you once more? To allow your very existence to hinge upon another's view? When will you embrace our birthright, our potential as a race?_

_"Do you wish to always live in fear?"_

_"No!" shouted Kallen, to the surprise of her companions. She was herself shocked of her own outburst, but held her ground as she kept her gaze on the mask. Zero smiled._

_"Thank you, my friend," and he beamed at her._

_"Say we 'join' you, what are we to do? Become your foot-soldiers while you plan things from behind?" asked Ohgi, who stepped up to take the lead from Kallen once more._

_"No, not anymore. If you join me, then you will become true companions - Zero's family. We shall become a group that will seek the road to the world's 'destruction'. Of course, I won't deny we all have to enforce our powers in some way, but you have my promise that I will never command you in the same manner again. I begin the dream, but you shall carry it forth."_

_All of them were silent, even Zero who waited expectantly for their answers. Kallen __herself bit her lip, armies of indecision warring against themselves in her mind and heart. _

_Zero himself broke it. "But your answer can wait after my next plan. I merely ask you to watch me, and witness how even the might of the Order, and the world, cannot stop the controlled, full power of a Gear." With that, Zero bowed, and in a fluid motion, turned to walk away. His gait was confident, trusting. "Until next we meet."_

_A single, black feather fluttered to the ground._

)()()()()()()()(

A cloud of murky black appeared in the midst of a group of Knights, who instantly recoiled, drawing their swords. The cloud whirled in place like a cyclone, as sounds of ripping cloth and the smell of concentrated seithr filled the room.

From out of the cloud emerged a globular shape, forming itself into a head, then shoulders. There was the sound of flapping wings, and then a ring, runes dancing on the fierce purple edge, expanded from within. Then, there was a loud poof, followed by a rising geyser of smoke.

And when it dispersed, there stood Zero, the Command Gear.

"**Honored Assembly, I am Zero, here to give my testimony of what happened on the day of the attack, when this whelp was foolish enough to challenge me."**

Ars rained uselessly around him.

"**-If you'll but allow me to speak, of course." **Zero waved off the weapons raised against him like harmless flies.

**"For I find it troubling that even here, in the most hallowed center of the Order that guards our precious Preserve, secrets and indecision still reign over what seems like such a simple hearing." **The Gear walked without pause towards the stand, where Suzaku Kururugi was fighting vainly against his bonds, green eyes blazing at it. The draconic head with the dull, mirror-like face turned to the youth.** "I was shocked to learn that doubt should be cast on this brave boy's strength. I simply had to come here to set things straight!"**

"Guardians, attack!" ordered one of the Legion-Masters, and the others drew ars and arms to strike the Gear that had appeared in their midst. A few of the civilians were cautiously edging away in barely restrained panic, with the rest plainly rooted to their seats.

"**Now, there's no need for that." **At this, the black wings that had folded over Zero's front unfurled, and from there a surge of invisible power blasted the nearest Knights who had attacked to the ground. The rest held up shields to defend themselves against the attack.

After moments, the surge settled, and the wings folded themselves back in. Zero expelled a short breath, before turning back to Suzaku. "**I admire your moxie, human. To challenge me like that, while I was basking in the fruits of victory took a great, brave heart. More that could be said about the owners of the machine which led you to victory." **More assaults came, which seemed to irk the Gear when he gestured and a miasma of darkness erupted from the very walls to restrain him. **"-stop that! Take a lesson from this whelp, foolish humans! To even have the chance to attack a fully aware Gear, use your vaunted metal armors!"**

Zero's head glanced at Lloyd, who stared at the Gear with some measure of curiosity mixed in the fear. Its head tilted, before Zero swooped like a fleeting shadow towards the nearest camera, causing the woman operating it to shriek.

**"Is this recording live? Good, good. It's such a pain to have to hack again."**

"Zero!" yelled Suzaku, trembling in his seat.

**"Not now, whelp, I've a message to give to the world."** Zero stood back, sweeping its wings in front in a grandiose manner.

"**Greetings to the world, human and Gear alike! I, as you all well know, am Zero."**

)()()()()()()()(

She was certainly not expecting this.

Zero had urged Kallen himself to refrain from watching the broadcast of Kururugi's hearing, into which he claimed he would invade, until he himself had been known to appear.

Because of that, Kallen spent the day of the trial in her room, running her fingers over the black feather.

In the moment that she felt a spike of familiar, cold energy that she knew belonged only to one Gear, Kallen dashed to the screen to turn it on.

Ohgi chose that moment to call her over her cellphone, and as she stared in open-mouthed shock at the display, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of familiarity when she heard Ohgi's words.

"Is that guy for real? Why is he just standing there?"

"Huh?" Kallen tilted her head. _No, that wasn't- Something's wrong!_ She dashed out of her room, sprinting out towards the city, where there were other screens she could peer into.

"How'd Zero manage it?" she hissed into her phone.

"What are you talking about, Kallen?" she could hear the others' awed whistles and whispers on the other end of the line. "I mean, he is a brave one to do this sort of thing, but don't you think it's a bit fool-"

"You mean you don't know?" Kallen's eyes widened to saucer cups when she saw the same scene through the screen of one cafe-goer, who was gesturing excitedly to it.

"No way..."_ But that's familiar...Isn't this...?_

)()()()()()()()(

"Lord Zero!" cried a girl in her room, her cry meshed in a passion which belied her status as Holy Woman of Gaia. "When will you grace us with your presence? Your silence is unbearable, Lord Zero...I wish he could hear me." She sighed.

"Zero? So soon?" Diethard Reid murmured, glancing towards the direction of the Order office outside the window. He was dressing, having already sent the Observer in the direction of the Order office.

"ALERT! ALERT!" Jeremiah Gottwald stood at attention, eyes burnt out from sleepless nights. He watched the diminutive armored Knight interface with her Knightmare, before ordering the hangar be opened.

The doors opened with a resounding crash, and the Knight of Six boosted out with the sound and force of thunder. In the distance, the new Viceroy's airship had just arrived at the base.

On the other side of the Preserve, Tohdoh and his Elite hurried back to the Office they'd just vacated, inside Knightmares they had to retrieve from base.

Something was very, very wrong.

)()()()()()()()(

**"I hope you all have not forgotten my challenge to you all. Strength must and shall overcome, but those who take the challenge must take care not to overestimate themselves. As this whelp has proven, no mere high-spec Knightmare, nor sheer will of justice can defeat absolute power.**

**"For that is the justice of the world. That is my – Zero's - Justice. **

**"Hear me, my Gear brethren! Treasure this message within the prison of your minds. I will break your chains, but not at the cost of your sanities. You will be freed, but only if you follow the good and rational.**

**"And to you, humans. The world may will that Justice fell and the Golden One triumphed, but that reality can be made to change. I will vow that change. I shall not embark on the path of slaughter, but on the enlightened path to self-realization, for all Gearkind! To a world where Gear and man can coexist in harmony, a world that is beautiful once more!"**

"Zero!" Kururugi's repeated challenge came after Zero's last bow, to which the Gear responded by flipping itself into a wisp of shadow, trailing across the floor, and reform right next to him.

"**That challenge does not extend to you, whelp," **Zero said quietly. **"You indeed have potential, but it will be dangerous for you to continue thus. The world is changing, and it needs warriors with much strength to oppose me."**

"I almost had you, you son of a bitch!" roared the youth, expression twisted in rage. "Just you wait, you wait, godamnit, so I can kill you properly! No lackey of yours will save you then, Zero, I swear it! I will be the one to slay you, with these own hands, but with my mouth and teeth if I have to! I swear it!"

**"You are rambling," **chuckled Zero darkly.** "Still, I am giving you good advice. It is a poor man who does not follow advice given freely, and a fool who chooses not to hear it entirely."**

"I've heard enough out of your wretched mouth, scum! Don't die before I get to you!"

**"Oh? You know, I could just kill you," **the words were said with a chilling, silky voice. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, but clamped his mouth shut. **"But I'm afraid that goes against my creed. I will only kill those who are worthy to be killed. The strong, the evil."**

"And you're not evil, your kind's not evil? Don't give me that bullshit, Gear!"

Zero was about to retort something before it paused, tilting its head at the wall. A moment later, it exploded inward in a shower of rubble.

)()()()()()()()(

At that moment, Tohdoh had also returned, slicing through wall-reinforced stone with Susanooh, questions and fear swarming through his mind. _How the hell had Zero managed this?_

_"_Target acquired," a voice said tonelessly on the other side of the room, from the other hole. "Maximum output. Charging. Fire."

"Stop it!" yelled Tohdoh, hurling the precast ars over the assembly. Behind him, the array formed between the four Elites worked to reinforce their superior's spell, as the sable Gekka jumped towards the center. "This is all a part of his plan!"

The purple ars-enhanced Hadron beams collided against the barrier, sending shockwaves throughout his Knightmare and the rest of the room. The barrage ended three seconds later, the shield barely holding under the strength of the Knight of Six.

"Why do you stand against me, Legion-Master?" the voice demanded. "An enemy of Britannia stands."

"Because there _is_ no enemy of Britannia." The stunned assembly followed his Knightmare as it descended back onto the center of the room, right near where Zero and Kururugi were.

"Isn't that so, Zero? You vile monster." Tohdoh raised the Susanooh as if to strike the Gear, but when he brought it down, it came crashing into an obstruction in midair. Immediately afterward, a golden spider-web materialized all around the room, before it shattered, the pieces falling like gold dust onto the shocked crowd. "All but an illusion. You've played everyone here for fools."

At first, the Gear stood in silence, but before long, it gave a short, rumbling chuckle, ascending in volume and malevolence before cackling with full strength. To the crowd, it looked like its body was dissolving into air like black ink in water. Feather-shaped wisps emanated from it.

"**Well played, Hero. It is unfortunate that you have discovered the ruse a bit too early. But it matters not. I have given my message.**" Zero glanced at Kururugi for the last time, before spreading its wings, allowing the black wisps to bleed freely. **"You are a worthy adversary, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Be sure to keep your whelp in line. Until the next battle." **And after uttering another last laugh, the body of Zero disappeared, and an unseen weight seemed to lift from everybody's minds.

)()()()()()()()(

The witch was also laughing, albeit a soft, refined, bubbling laugh that quickly faded. "Admit it. You're a sore loser when it comes to your games, baby Gear. "'Unfortunate that you discovered'- pfft, you're pissed the plan didn't go through! I can tell."

"Shut up, woman." muttered Lelouch Lamperouge, stretching his arms and calming his body after that strenuous exercise of magic. "I have shown the message I wanted to give. Convincing Suzaku had to be cut, but that was the reason why I left it for last. It was an emergency scenario I'd accounted for-"

"-but you never thought would actually happen." C.C finished for him, causing the boy to make a dissatisfied sound inside his mouth. The woman smirked, looking away from him towards the rest of the empty room, where a stack of empty pizza boxes, Lelouch's bribe, lay in a corner.

"Will that be enough to convince your new comrades, I wonder?"

"It has to be. Otherwise, I'll just control them." He began casting the transportation ars on the machine.

"Even if you promised them not to?"

"I need subordinates if I have to get any headway into my plan," snapped Lelouch, visibly relaxing after the blue glow of his ars swallowed the machine whole.

"But if you use your Command Gear powers so much, you may no longer be able to hold onto that human disguise."

"That's another condition."

"How many conditions do you have, anyway, baby Gear?" C.C leaned back to lie on the bed, hitching up her skirt below her as she raised her feet to the air. "Surely you must understand that some conditions only become valid when you have willing, free accomp-" A shrill ring interrupted her, coming from the boy's cellphone.

"Kallen?" muttered Lelouch as he stared at the display. "Why would she be-" He pressed receive.

"This is Lelouch."

Grating background noise. Then, _"Zero?"_

The youth's hand trembled, but he caught himself just in time before he could drop the phone. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, but he knew he had to speak, he knew he had to-

"_Alan Spacer?" _Kallen demanded. "_Lelouch Lamperouge, are you Zero?" _Lelouch held the phone at arms' length, took a deep breath and replied.

"Er... sorry about that- my pardons, Kouzuki, I'm kinda busy with- research and-" he began stomping on the floor, an act which C.C watched with amusment. "-couldn't hear what you said- could you repeat that?"

_"I'm asking you if you're Zero!"_

"Zero?" Lelouch uttered in feigned shock. "That deranged Gear? Why would you say that outrageous thing, Kouzuki?"

_"But... that thing, that was one of your and Nina's invention right? That was your new ars!"_

"What thing? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you watch the news just now, icecube?"

"I- did something happen? I haven't had much time since research started- hold on-"

"_I'll ask you later, Lamperouge, face to face. If you really are Zero, then I'll know. Damnit, my thoughts are a mess- later. I'll find the truth out later. You better be ready."_

"Ah, wait, Kouzuki-" Lelouch sighed, staring at his cellphone's display. "Damnit, Nina. I knew roping Kallen in was a bad idea." He looked at C.C, who was displaying a contented, superior grin.

"Another unexpected condition?"

"...Shut up."

* * *

><p>AN: Writing this into the wee hours of the morning because of insomnia...what a drag. Username's been changed, for anyone who's confused. The account will be flying solo for the first time in its 2 year life.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	23. To Deny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea__r_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"As an Honorary Britannian?"<p>

"Yes," Schneizel's face nodded on the other side of the screen. Cornelia leaned back in her chair, frowning slightly at her brother. "It is the only way we can assure His Majesty's will is followed."

"But won't that only caused needless friction with the Order, brother?" she asked. "I don't think we can afford to squander our time and attention to intrigue, what with the uproar that Gear has caused. I especially can't afford tension in Area Eleven."

"It will certainly be seen by the others as a political move," Schneizel allowed, cupping his chin on his hands. "But only on the part of the other Powers. As to the Order, they are bound by a united sense of honor and duty. That is the ideal which they cling to. And that is why I've instructed Earl Lloyd to appeal to that sense of responsibility, by calling on the Eleven's action and requesting he be made to exert responsibility for it."

"So you did play that card, Brother."

"Yes, there was no other way," Schneizel sounded terribly put out. "But I have informed him to allow a compromise: the boy shall become an Honorary Britannian, but he shall be allowed to enter their ranks as a Knight."

"Won't that defeat your purpose then?" It only took Cornelia a few seconds to grasp the truth after she said that. She made a humming sound through her nose. "So the boy will then have layers of duty. Outside his Knighthood, he becomes a soldier of Britannia."

"Exactly. The Order will see it as fair and just, and to the world it will seem that the ideals of responsibility and honor have been upheld by the agreement. And it makes the Earl happy, since he legally now has a Devicer that he claims to be made for the Lancelot. In this way, everyone is satisfied. sOf course, the Frame will have to be used primarily for the Guardians, but that's a concern for another day..."

"You spin fine webs, my Brother," Cornelia offered the compliment briskly.

"I'm only doing my part as servant to the Throne," said Schneizel serenely, offering his sister a small smile. Switching topics, he continued, "Is it true then, about the Rounds invoking the Right?"

Cornelia pursed her lips, and nodded. Her brother adopted the same reticent expression on the screen, "Then there's little we can do. We can only hope Margrave Gottwald's loss will not be a keen one on the Empire."

"He is but one gear in the mechanism," dismissed the Princess. "There will be more capable parts to replace him."

"'Parts'? You sound just like the Earl now, sister," the Prince offered a rare chuckle. "But you must admit there are gears that are so prominent and important that they become indispensable, like the Emperor, or possibly, our newest countryman."

"Are we to continue in this vein now, Brother?" she asked in exasperation.

"...My pardons. We are busy in our own duties after all. How goes the reconstruction plan?"

Cornelia glanced at the window to her right, where the ruined spires of the massive pyramidal complex that was the Palace was swarmed by crews on lifts and many construction Knightmares. "I began as soon as the turnover ceremony was over. The builders already knew what to do when they were deployed. They started as soon as the last room had been flushed of water. We need to restore the image of the Empire, after all."

"As it should be. And what of...?" Schneizel let the question trail off, but it was clear what he wanted to ask.

"I've issued requests to the heads of the other Powers to search their districts, and I've already begun inspections at our own. I would've left the manpower to the Guardians, but it seems they're still focusing on debating Zero and the Preserve's defenses. It seems the Gear's last attack has shattered their confidences." That was no joke. For an array of that magnitude to have gone unnoticed had galvanized mages worldwide to seek greater research into Gear biology. "As it stands, every available soldier and Knight has been authorized to search every nook and cranny for Clovis."

"We can only hope our neighbors are cooperative in this," murmured Schneizel worriedly. "I'll look into requesting meetings with their representatives here."

"Thank you, brother."

Cornelia watched as her brother faded into silence, giving her a curious, sidelong glance. The edges of his lips threatened to quirk upwards, but with a supreme mastery, the Prince seemed to hold it down. "There is something else, dear sister, that you should be apprised of. Here in the Homeland, it's been such a fiery scandal."

"Is it a new intrigue brother?"

"Possibly," replied Schneizel delicately. "It does concern someone we both know and care about deeply." He sighed. "It's Euphie." The Prince seemed to brace for the immediate, inevitable outburst that came from the older sister of the Empire's High Druid.

)()()()()()()()(

"Lulu? I think he mentioned he'd started to work on his new project with Nina. So I'm guessing the...research rooms?"

It was a new day, and for Kallen Kouzuki, it was a day to seek an answer. She'd hoped to surprise Lelouch, whom she remembered as a sort of an early bird in coming to the council clubroom, but all she found upon storming in was the orangette, Shirley Fenette, preparing tea on the counter.

"Research rooms... Couldja tell me where they are, Shirley?" The average apprentice had no need to use Ashford's research rooms, where only the best and most brilliant students were allowed entry.

"Sure," replied Shirley brightly. "I was just about to call Nina in anyway. She's in charge of reporting to the President today. Come to think of it, wasn't your day tomorrow, Kallen?"

"Nn, no I think it was the day after..." she replied, and their casual chatter began as Shirley led the way through the hall, a talk she could not weasel out of – yet.

Her thoughts were another matter.

Since she'd seen Zero's latest "broadcast" during that day, many puzzle pieces had fallen squarely into place in her mind. It was unnerving to see the camera move and shake as it viewed absolutely nothing on the screen. The ars struck an insistent chord in her, and she thought then that it was a remnant of Zero's easily forgotten melody. How squarely the piece fit, when just days before she had been subject to a similar type of ars.

It was a really big coincidence. Lelouch might be Zero. Zero could be Lelouch. Not "Alan Spacer", but Lelouch Lamperouge. There was a biting, frantic possibility that he was. Was he? Was there anything to connect the suave, confident and powerful Gear to the aloof, serious and smart student who could barely reach 60% in the Knightmare syncs? Could Zero have adopted that good of a disguise?

And why not? She was herself many things, and being a Gear was one of them. She had lived in fear of her heritage being discovered, until he had come. Until Zero had entered her life. Zero, who knew her name...

Yes, there was more a chance. It was a low, low chance for Lelouch to equal Zero, but the chance, she had decided, wasn't zero.

"Kallen? Heeey, Earth to Kallen."

"Ah, sorry," she looked around, Shirley standing beside her giving her a quizzical look. "Where...?"

"Just a few more floors," said Shirley, gesturing to the stair landing near them. She turned back to Kallen with a worried look. "Are you sure you're alright Kallen? It's not one of _those _days, isn't it?"

"No!" she denied, crossing her arms before her chest. _This girl_...Shirley's bubbling could probably faze even Zero.

_Well, if Zero was Lelouch..._

"Let's go," declared Kallen. "I wanna talk about something important with that blockhead Lelouch."

"Something?" asked Shirley, eyes swimming. "But what could you be...? Huh? C-Could it be-?"

"Shirley."

The girl jumped. "A-a-ahahaha, sorry, I'm really sorry, it's none of my business after all and all that, but, nah, forget it, ahaha," This elicited another tired sigh from Kallen, who turned her thoughts back to Lelouch. No..._Zero! _Not Lelouch. Unlike the girl, she didn't care one bit for his disguise. If Lelouch did equal Zero.

And suppose it was true, what was she going to do? _What're you gonna do Kallen? Expose Lelouch? Kill Zero?_

"Here we are," Shirley announced, red still staining her cheeks. They'd stopped before an average-sized, grey door along a narrow corridor lined by similar-looking doors. She pointed to a light over the door. "It's not on, so they're probably not in the middle of something. Yet." She knocked on the door without hesitation, "Lulu, Nina? Heeey, we want to talk to the both of you..."

This was the time. Kallen steeled herself. When that door would open, she would do everything in her power to isolate Lelouch and wrest the truth from him. _Showtime, Kallen. _

The muffled voices answered them, sounding heated and frantic.

"Ah, yes, we'll be right out! Lelouch, where did you put my glasses?"

"It's right there on the shelf, could you get me mine too? Hey, stop struggling..."

"It's hard to see without your glasses...why'd you have to turn off the lights anyway?"

The two girls looked at each other, puzzled at the hisses and whispers that escaped through the door..

"Clothes...clothes..."

"Kyaah! Lelouch, that's my-"

"Ah, sorry, here...it...goes... ah, there, here you go, Nina."

"You have to smooth it out, we wouldn't want them to see..."

"This kinda smells, oh damn...did it get into your clothes too?"

"Could you guys hurry it up?" said Kallen impatiently. _What the hell were those guys doing inside anyway?_

"Almost there- is that Kallen? What are you doing here?" The doors whizzed open, and the two four-eyes of the Council emerged, clothes rumpled and in varying states of undress. A weird scent wafted out of the room behind them.

The two groups took some moments to stare at each other. Shirley was first to shut her jaw up, telling the two forgers, "Lulu, why are you wearing Nina's glasses? And Nina too..."

"Ah!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Knew something was off." They hastily exchanged their glasses. "So," the boy continued, rubbing his nose. "What do you guys want?"

"Before that, what were you guys doing?" asked Shirley. _No, that isn't the time for useless things, Shirley! _Kallen thought. _I've got to ask Zero-_

"Experiment," they said in unison. They shared a raised eyebrow, before Lelouch frowned. "Ah...sorry, I don't think I can take this smell. I rather doubt the instructors would be pleased. I have to go wash up at the baths. See ya Nina, Shirley... Kallen." Lelouch pushed his way out to walk swiftly down the hall.

Three pairs of eyes watched him trudge off in a hurry. It took a moment for Kallen to dash off in pursuit, crying, "Wait! Lamperouge!", leaving the two to stand in silence.

Once again, it was Shirley who broke it. "So what were you guys doing?" she demanded.

"We... were doing some tests..." explained Nina. Her eyes unexpectedly lit up. "Would you like to know how it-"

"No, forget it," the normally cheery Shirley rubbed her forehead morosely. "That's right Shirley. Forget it," she muttered.

)()()()()()()()(

Three knocks.

"Enter," said Jeremiah Gottwald, fatigued eyes poring over dispatch orders in his pad. His uniform, though fresh, looked faded, the once proud emblem of the Valorous Brigade on his chest drooping like a wilted flower.

He rose when he recognized the ornate armor that strode into his office, carrying with it the authority of the Throne.

"Your Grace," Jeremiah saluted smartly. He still retained his trained grace, even in his clouded state.

"Margrave Jeremiah," the Knight of Six said without preamble. "Do you acknowledge that you have failed the Throne? Answer truly from your heart."

The question unbalanced him, making his stern features falter. In that moment, he felt as if a dagger had been thrust near his neck. "Pardon, Your Grace? I-"

"Answer, Captain Gottwald. Did you fail your Emperor? Did you fail Britannia through your actions?" The emotionless voice fit in the steel unchanging expression of the helm.

Deep in his breast, the noble heart of Gottwald succumbed to the challenge. Immediately, he bowed, his hands placed contritely over his chest. "My humblest apologies, but it's true! I have been remiss in my duties. My powers were insufficient. I have failed, failed the Throne, the Empire, my Emperor. I have failed Britannia!"

"Very well," said the Knight, and she reached for him.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hey, wait, Lamperouge! I need to talk to you!" bellowed Kallen, breaking the rules by sprinting down the corridors. _How the hell did he get to be so fast? _Some of the loiterers stared after her in surprise as she dashed by, righteous fire in her eyes. "Stop!"

She was catching up, but the guy had rounded a corner. Making one last spurt, she skidded through the floor, catching a glimpse of Lelouch as he disappeared into a door a short distance away.

Just then, her cellphone rang. The redhead lifted an eyebrow when she saw "unknown number", then frowned when she pressed receive, walking all the while to the door through which the youth had gone through.

**"Greetings young Flame. Now that you have all seen what I have intended you to hear, I would like you to-"**

"Zero? No, Lamperouge, that's you right? Why the heck are you calling now?" She stopped, halted by the unmagical barrier of the "Men Toilet Room" sign over the door. Kallen frowned, before realizing that the "Zero" over the phone had not answered her question; in fact, he had gone on speaking as if he hadn't heard her, **"- are many things for us to plan yet, as a family, and the first thing I deem necessary - "**

"Hah. So it's a recording after all. As expected of Zero – no, should I call you Lamperouge now, Alan Spacer?" She smirked, and after ending the conversation, threw caution to the winds and entered the privy without fear.

The room was heavily perfumed, the scent cascading over her senses as she hesitantly edged around the stalls. The redhead narrowed her eyes when she saw no sign of the boy, then glanced shrewdly at the stalls. It was a large room, and there was a lot of stalls arranged around a central pillar. It would take some time to check them all.

**BANG!**

Using her fist, she knocked a stall-door inward. Empty. Her cellphone rang again, and after uttering an impatient grunt, she clicked receive, just as she knocked open another door. "You may as well give it up, 'Alan Spacer'. You can't hide from the truth," she said loudly enough for Lamperouge and the recording over her phone to hear.

"**Kallen Kouzuki. What is the meaning of this? I know I was remiss but-"**

"You can save your words for when I can confront you face to face." She began banging down doors every other second. "Once I get the truth-"

"**-It is fine to joke, young flame, but isn't it rude of you go so far like this? You even interrupted my recording just now."**

"Ah, so it _was_ a recording!" she yelled into the phone. Why was she screaming? The culprit was right there, somewhere behind the stalls.

"**I'm sorry to have to resort to that, but I've some very good reasons."**

"Like what?" She wished she could bust all these stalls down. She was three-fourths of the way finished.

**"I don't like to repeat myself; I will be telling you all later. But if you must know, I plan to-"**

"Lamperouge! Get out right now! I'm sick of your damn games!"

**"Lamperouge? Is that your friend?"**

"Didn't I tell you to stop playing these damn games?" Last stall. _Got you now. _She broke it down with vindictive pleasure.

**"Kallen Kouzuki, are you in some sort of trouble? Perhaps it would be better if I just left my recording in the voice mail. The instructions are all there. Formation Area G-2, Federation District, Dusk."**

"No way," she caught her breath, staring at the empty stall. "But I saw him come in..." She stared wildly around at the other rooms. "How can this-"

**"Are you sure you're not in trouble, young flame? Please confirm!"**

"Whoa, wow, whoa! K-Kallen? W-w-what the heck are you doing here?" cried a sudden voice from behind her. The redhead spun around to face Rivalz, who was staring openmouthed at her – and Lelouch.

"How the heck did you escape?" she spluttered, running up to the surprised youth and grabbing him by the collar. "I-I saw you run in here myself-"

"Kouzuki, are you sure you're not feeling funny in the head? _I_ didn't enter the privy until this very moment," answered the bespectacled youth, adjusting his glasses while he was being manhandled, as he and Rivalz stared at her like she had grown two heads. "But honestly, I would like to know why you entered here. You're a student council member after all."

**"Who is that, is that the Lamperouge you mentioned? Kallen Kouzuki, are you in trouble from this man?" **came the faint voice over the phone, as Kallen stared in horror at it. The boys' eyebrows raised as she backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for my rude behavior."

**"...Well, as long as you're safe," **said Zero doubtfully. "**Remember, the instructions are in my recording. Be safe."** The call was terminated. Cheeks burning with the fires of shame, Kallen fled, two dumbstruck boys in her wake.

"Crazy, huh? What was that all about?" wondered Rivalz, who looked like he was struggling to get over the surprise.

"Probably something foolish. How could she have forgotten our classroom was close to the toilet room?" Lelouch adjusted his glasses before turning to the mess Kallen had left.

"What did she want from you anyway? It sounded like she'd been chasing you."

"I have no idea," remarked Lelouch, adjusting his wrinkled collar nonchalantly.

It was in that moment that the ominous-sounding alarm blared over the school-wide speakers.

)()()()()()()()(

"Congratulations!" beamed Lloyd Asplund, leaning forward to offer his hand to the recently released apprentice. "That was a really tense moment, but I'm glad we all survived _that!_" He adopted a smarmy accent, "And welcome to the Empire, Mr. Honorary! Glad to have you on the team."

"Uh, yes, please take care of me," Suzaku replied, grasping the proffered hand.

"I'm sure you're tired, sir Kururugi," remarked Cecile Croomy from behind Lloyd with concern. "Why don't you take the time to go home and rest? We'll drive you there."

"Yup yup yup!" Lloyd agreed cheerfully. "You need to rest a lot, because we've got lots and lots of data to expect in the coming months! Oh, I can't wait! We can't thank you enough, Suzaku!"

"Lloyd sir, restrain yourself," Cecile chided her superior with a trace of a chill in her tone.

"...Well, I'm just that excited, Cecile." Lloyd acceded with a smile. He turned back to the boy after a pause, "No hard feelings, I hope? I know I don't have any."

The question was loaded with a lot of important things for this apprentice, who in the past days had experienced so much and gone through so many life-changing things.

At first there had been the trial, where the boy had feared for his prospects, being unfamiliar of Order ways. Then there had been the hair-raising moment when Zero himself had come, even if in the end, his _sensei _had proved that it had been but a simulacrum made from a devious illusion array. And then, before he was formally released from the Britannian prison, his _sensei _had come personally to inform him of the Order's decision, and that involved him having to forsake his Eleven citizenship to become an Honorary Britannian.

"There's one thing you have to admire about today's bureaucracy," remarked the Earl from the front seat, as their transport thundered through the skyway towards Ashford Academy. "Sign a few papers and an hour later, you're practically a new man!"

The process had taken several stunned hours, hardly enough time for the youth to let the news sink in. His _sensei _had told him to accept the agreement, promising that he would still be able to continue on to become an anointed Knight if he took responsibility here.

When it was done, Suzaku realized that technically, he would belong to the same country as most of the Ashford student council, together with the privileges it afforded. He would be summarily excused from being forced to attend re-evaluation seminars for the Japanese remnants, which the optimistic deemed as hopeful for the dying race while the cynical fueled rumors of mass experimentation.

_Speaking of everyone..._

_That's right,_ he would meet everyone again, after what seemed like a long time. Lelouch, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Shirley, Milly and the rest – there was one thing to look forward to in the confusing mass of his circumstances.

"We're coming upon Ashford Academy," Cecile announced, as the spire of the tallest building came into view through the windshield.

After the deed was done and his _sensei _had left, he was immediately turned over to be employed under the "Special Division" with these two being the heads. He would be the Britannian-made Lancelot's Devicer, but it also meant that when he became Knight, the Frame would be his to use, owing to the centuries-old agreement between Guardian and the Empire.

"Ashford, huh?" Lloyd muttered roughly. "That outrageous family never seems to leave my mind."

"At least you've got the leg-up now, sir, what with the Prince backing your prototype," Cecile cheerfully said. Suzaku cocked his head, wondering what that meant as Lloyd shrugged violently.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

The two engineers jerked instinctively, Lloyd turning to look at the blinking alert light behind them with a strange look. "Another one? I don't know whether or not I should be happy about this. And...wow, this actually confirms your hypothesis last week Cecile. Congratz!"

As his two newly acquired superiors fell into worried chatter, Suzaku Kururugi slowly looked up to eye the light with renewed vigor.

)()()()()()()()(

Students and instructors scurried left and right around Kallen in ordered panic as she stood shell-shocked in the center of the hall. The doors along its length slammed shut, with a larger steel, ars-reinforced door crashing down over them a moment later. The automated system voice boomed instructions incessantly, ordering all the people in the school to head for the safe zones.

Rivalz and Lelouch ran up to her from behind, the former panting with the latter wearing a difficult look on his face. Kallen gave him a suspicious glance as the other boy commented, "Oi, oi, you guys don't think it's another Gear? It's the second time Ashford's had em this year!"

"I know, but owing to... recent events-" Kallen quirked an eyebrow when Lamperouge replied with an almost careless air despite the situation, "-one can never be too sure of absolutes anymore." After a pause, he nodded for them down the hall. "Let's go. We need to make sure everyone's gotten into the safe zones. The nearest surveillance room is two floors directly above. We don't have Suzaku back yet, so a retaliation against whatever it is is out of the question."

Rivalz laughed nervously as they began to run, "Hey, you're not thinking of fighting a Gear yourself again right? I know you three," he pointed between the other two, "managed to defeat that thing before, but- Y'know, wouldn't you be pushing it, Lelouch?"

"Hmph," smirked Lelouch confidently. "If I wasn't saddled with you guys I would've gone to challenge the Gear even without that Poster Boy, right now. This very instant."

"Excuse me?" Kallen stopped running, glaring at Lelouch. The suspicion of him still hadn't passed, and her brain was wondering if this weren't some sort of new ploy he- or, Zero- was planning to get her to play along. "I can challenge any sort of thing just as well as you breast-less sissies can. Do you remember who actually killed that thing back there?" Her voice shook when she said "kill", but she let it pass by.

"And would you have managed without the Knightmare?" retorted Lelouch, still wearing that odd smirk. "To add, it had been but a low-level Gear, and the Ashford guards had come in barely a minute after you 'killed' it."

Rivalz looked between the two, at a loss at the heavy atmosphere that had sprung up between them, before shaking his head and telling Lelouch, "Hey, but you know, what if it's Zero?"

Kallen carefully scrutinized Lamperouge's face after the other boy said that, watching for tell-tale twitches or a guilty shift in the muscles. Lelouch raised his eyebrows, seeming to consider that for a second before replying, "If it is that Gear, then I'd lay odds that no one will get hurt."

"And why is that?" Kallen was quick to ask that first, taking a challenging step forward.

The boy sighed dramatically, as if he were about to deliver a lesson that the other two should have long understood. "Well first, you have to consider that the Order has recently escalated its patrols since the two times Zero's appeared. That means there is a big chance that there are patrols right outside Ashford at this very moment, rushing here after the alert." Rivalz _ah_-ed like he'd gotten it. "And the second thing...well, don't you think Zero was a bit _civilized_ for a Gear? Smart, even. He completely had the Order and the people under his thrall, and they didn't even know it. He has power, and the wits to use it. I do wonder what his plans for Ashford would be if it's him, but-" he smiled fearlessly behind his glasses, "-I'm quite sure a Gear of his intellect wouldn't appear so soon after his last appearance. I don't think Zero would stoop to quick, successive appearances. It makes it sound like he's just in it for the publicity. Of course, I may be misreading him, and the Gear's here in Ashford for some other sinister purpose only he would know."

"Maybe... Man, but remember the first attack? A lot of folks died!" said Rivalz, and to that Lelouch tilted his head and shrugged noncommittally.

"And what would you do, if you were Zero?" She hoped she didn't sound that obvious, but the boy was still too damn suspicious in her mind.

"I don't- You can't just assume- Well, if I were Zero...bah, speculation is speculation. We've dallied enough already. Let's head to that surveillance room now. Our first priority as student council members is the school," Lelouch declared, pushing past an unsatisfied Kallen towards the stairs.

_Why that little-_

"Yeah, Kallen, who knows what's going on inside the head of Gears?"

Surprisingly, it was Rivalz who overtook Lelouch and reached the door first. After imprinting their master-soul glyphs onto the door, they passed through it as it opened for them like a permeable barrier. There were three audible pops as the students stumbled onto the room.

"Oh good, you're here." Milly was already there. "And Lelouch, what a surprise to see you haven't been off doing heroics like your best friend would have done by now."

The boy snorted. He walked over to the screens, giving them a quick sweep. "Anyone unaccounted for? Where's Shirley and Nina? The rest?"

"The first two are in the research floor shelter. Hopefully they won't have to use the transport to the underground one...the rest of the council are in their respective classrooms' shelters... But I think you seem to have grasped the situation already."

"Hmph. And the Gear?" Lelouch turned a serious expresion on the President. "I don't see it anywhere."

As if in answer, the walls of the room shook, causing Milly to drop the datapad in her hands. "Well, here's the thing... It's kinda strong. It overcame the outside barriers and...er, _injured _the guards."

"Really? How does Ashford know?"

"We have our ways," replied Milly, smiling cryptically. "Thou shalt not underestimate the Ashford family and all that." She handed Lelouch the datapad she had dropped. "In any case, have a look. The signature seems dense enough to suggest a strong magical potential."

Another wave shook the walls of the room, visibly making the members shake. Lelouch adjusted his glasses. "Well, I guess we can assure ourselves that it's not Zero."

"Yeah," agreed Milly. "The data we got from intel said it was, like a million-times stronger than this..." she trailed off, looking quizzically at Lelouch. "What's up with you mentioning Zero?"

"Oh, Rivalz was wondering earlier if the Gear attacking us was Zero," replied Lelouch, elbowing the other boy. "Looks like it's just another berserk Gear. Now you know Zero doesn't do these types of things, eh Kallen?"

She whipped her head to match the boy's gaze, but it was just as quickly turned away. Yet another wave shook their bodies, as Milly then bent to input commands on the terminal interface.

"This doesn't look good." Milly's face was grave. "Defense arrays B through K have been taken down. This Gear's strong." A heavier shaking occured, knocking both boys off their feet. "Really, _really _strong."

"Milly! Triangulate!" Lelouch gasped.

"I'm trying-"

Lelouch had to crawl over to the terminals, and Milly hastily stepped aside as Lelouch inputted commands in a rapid-fire manner. "Well?"

"There's a 97.5% chance," Lelouch's voice was low, "- that it's headed in this direction." He punched another command, practically slamming his fist down. "We have to get the others to move to the underground...and _we_ have to get out of here, ASAP!" The boy finished another set, before rising, taking Milly's hand. The grinding, cracking noises seemed closer, as several of the displays that were now blaring red fizzled to darkness.

The four students ran hastily for the door, as the wall exploded inward behind them. There was a hissing and clacking like pincers, before an unearthly wail filled the air.

"Hey, where's the Order when you need them!" Rivalz shouted, the only one dashing ahead. "I thought you said they'd be prepared!"

"The lockdown on the school also applies to them! I don't know if they have permission to brute-force through the barrier, but it may take them some time, right Milly!" cried Lelouch, as the hairs on his back rose after seithr crackled and ignited around them.

"That's something Grandpa's only been looking into-" replied Milly, as Lelouch rapidly created an ice-path through the stairs for them to slide through. "- and I don't think the board's given the go-ahead!"

"I'm gonna throttle those old geezers!" Kallen hissed as she now breathed in gasps. Milly nodded, "Right behind you on that!"

"For now, our closest shelter is through the research hall," Lelouch said in a calm, commanding tone, even though he was breathing far more heavily than the rest of them. "And we need to-"

"Lulu!" "Lelouch!"

The group skidded to a halt as their other two members, Nina and Shirley, ran up to them from the adjacent corridor. "What're you guys doing outside the shelter?" cried Milly frantically.

"It got stuck, wouldn't allow us to get underground even after the command, so-"

"You idiots, you should've stayed where you were!" shouted Lelouch, as he turned from the frightened faces on the two girls to face the direction from where he'd come. The sounds of the Gear's frenzied rampage, ripping through corridor after corridor, seemed to be getting closer and closer. "Can't help it then-

"Milly, the other closest underground transport is down three floors right? Take yourselves there. Rivalz, I'm counting on you!" said Lelouch as he began to run.

"Hey, are you crazy man? You're going in there without backup?" hollered Rivalz from behind him. Kallen gritted her teeth before taking off on a run as well. "Get them there, Rivalz!" the redhead shouted over her shoulder.

"Why the heck are they off going hero on us-" the boy was about to say before Milly's insistent tug on his arm had him running in the opposite direction.

"Kouzuki, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lelouch demanded as Kallen caught up. They could both feel the thunderous presence of the Gear.

Kallen, for her part, could take it.

Lelouch _knew _it would be nothing for him.

_But that wasn't the problem._

The mass of pincers and claws barreled through the ceiling, crashing down to bristle its ugly face at the two. Kallen prepped a fireball ars as Lelouch lunged, sending a precast frost ars through the floor. In that moment, the creature had fired off its own invisible blast of magic, which Kallen in her haste had to intercept with a weaker glob of fire.

The corridor exploded, sending ash and seithr residue through the hall. Lelouch grabbed Kallen's hand, who protested slightly as she was dragged back through the corridors and down another flight of stairs.

"Listen, if you're going to help fight, we need to make a plan," said Lelouch. "Right now, that thing is dangerous in closed quarters. It might even have a chance to damage students who still haven't gone to the underground shelters. So for now, we need to delay it-"

"In an open space?"

"You catch on quick. Close your eyes," commanded Lelouch. They had come to an open landing where a wide window gave the open view of an Open Field. In the heat of the moment, Kallen hesitated, wondering what tricks he would employ, but the sound of the Gear's pursuit behind them made her quickly do it.

"I've reinforced your joints, but you'll have to follow through with your own roll. Here we go!" With a rush of seithr, Lelouch blasted the barrier over the window with his own ars, and before it could reform, he and Kallen ran through, busting the glass as they began to sail through the air.

"Well, you've got to open your eyes before you land!" shouted the boy, which made Kallen do exactly that before she crassed to the grassy ground and began a recovery roll. Above them, the Gear had just arrived, and had shot a destructive shot of magic down before it descended.

Lelouch met it with his own frost ars which formed a barrier; its outer edges cracked and shattered under the sprain, as Kallen used the opening to begin running towards the open field, pre-casting her own ars.

When the beast landed down, spiky stalagmites of ice erupted from the ground to impale it, and it uttered a brief roar of pain as it hung trapped before it broke free, turning its head this way and that to see that its two prey had split up.

_Oh god, Lamperouge, or Zero if you are, you have got to tell me your whole plan beforehand!_ Kallen thought when she looked back to see that the Gear was leaping after the boy, who was running towards the back of the building. She turned around, the plan to ignite the grass around her to obscure her own brief transformation aborted as she herself gave chase to the Gear.

She made good time, arriving just as the other members inexplicably emerged through the barrier near her. Kallen spared them an incredulous look as she fired off a rapid-series of small fireballs at the beast who had seemed to corner the boy in the middle of a bridge. The redhead realized her mistake too late, cursing as the distracted Gear turned its hideous face towards the group of humans behind it. It seemed to make an appreciative cry as it then ignored Lelouch's counter-attacks and turned towards the newly arrived group.

Like a dog that had just seen its next meal, the Gear dashed, firing off ars blasts that impacted the ground.

"Fucker!" Kallen flung ars after ars into it, causing it to slow down and stop to see the other next distraction. _God damn thing was too far gone now, Tamaki was right, _Zero _was right! _She had reached the group that was standing around frozen where they were, screaming, "Why the heck did you guys come out here?"

Rivalz had flung out his arms to stand in front of the group in a display of bravado, while Milly looked around worriedly, replying, "The other option Lelouch mentioned was locked. I thought this way would be free-"

The beast uttered another guttural roar, flinging a wad of concentrated magic right at the group. Kallen cursed, indecision rooting her to the ground. Milly knocked Rivalz aside as she flung her hands out, a barrier ars quickly materializing just in time to intercept it. Kallen and the others looked on in surprise as the force of it made the President's entire body vibrate, before Milly herself snapped, "What are you guys doing? Are you apprentices of Ashford or not?"

Immediately, they got to reinforcing the barrier as Kallen sidestepped to attack the Gear as it was being frozen in place by the Shadowfrost Prince's attempt with a sealing array.

"Take this, you bastard!" was Kallen's battle-cry as she charged, now fully ignoring the fact that she was yet again about to kill another one of her own.

)()()()()()()()(

A bluish-white glow surrounded the interior of the transport as the synchronization process ended, and the Lancelot had melded its Devicer to itself. A hiss of steam preceded the hatch opening as the stand rotated to allow the Knightmare to face the outside.

"Sakuradite matrix filled and ready," announced Cecile, typing rapidly on the terminal before her. "Yggdrasil Drive engaged. 85% native suppression. Sir Kururugi?"

"Synchronization rate – 89, 90.5, 92%-"

"Good enough," murmured Lloyd, watching the boy's energy suffuse the Lancelot's pristine armor in intermittent glows. The bright-red Variable Pack holding the seven seithr-conductive magiswords of varying sizes and shapes gleamed in the sunlight. "Very, very good."

"Variable Pack – Slash connection set. Core performance set."

"All status green, sir."

"Well then, go ahead, my dear Devicer! You have my blessings!" The Lancelot's creator chirped. "Show those Ashfords what a real Knightmare should be!"

"Lancelot: Kururugi Suzaku launching!"

The Knightmare shot out with the force of thunder.

)()()()()()()()(

"Are you going to try it again?" shouted Kallen, using every muscle in her body to roll out of the way of the Gear's attacks. She supposed the thing couldn't understand what they were saying – not at the moment anyway.

Lelouch's first two attempts at a seal had failed: the Gear, as he'd said, had too much latent resistance to ars. As the rest of the council frantically erected and reinforced a barrier around them behind the two, Kallen and Lelouch had set to distracting and attacking the mad Gear.

"I could, but-" His shields exploded into shards of ice, knocking him back. The boy was visibly tiring, Kallen saw. "-there's not much seithr in the area left! Best we can do is- damn you!" He ducked underneath a spike-tipped appendage that had shot out, and he managed to trap it with streams of ice.

The worst part of it were the two apprentices' specialties naturally clashed against each other, with Kallen's earlier plan of incinerating the whole field negating the ability of Lelouch's ice to trap and ensnare the Gear. But now-

"I'm doing it, Lamperouge!" She could also feel the scarce amount of seithr in the air as she sucked it all in to her ars, fueling it in her right arm as she slammed her fist into the grass.

Geysers of fire immediately erupted, bathing the sunny day with a fierce red glow. The fire quickly spread through the grass, causing Lelouch to back away hastily as they encircled the Gear, the fire making it hiss and howl in agony as it latched onto its hide, setting the creature alight.

It was no seal, but it seemed to work just as well. Lelouch landed a little ways behind her, utterly exhausted, and managed to gasp, "We've got to control the fire after. We can't have it spreading to the buildings." But the Gear seemed to have other plans.

Enraged, the flame-ridden Gear began firing off its magical might here and there, smashing through the barriers over the windows and the walls. A scream alerted the two to Milly finally collapsing under the strain of one part of the barrage that had been too strong, and Kallen's heart hammered in her chest when she realized they were vulnerable as she too had to dodge the Beast's attacks...

...And then the creature fired off another mad barrage, and one of them sailed with unerring precision at the now-vulnerable group. Kallen's gut lurched, wishing she could have gone into Gear to teach that bastard what for...

...When Lelouch appeared out of nowhere in front of the group, and the blast crashed straight into his body. The boy stood his ground as he absorbed it for some seconds, the power blasting bruises and cutting slashes across his entire frame.

In the aftermath, Lelouch's body stood for but a second, trembling, bleeding, mutilated and battered, before he finally slumped to the ground like a paper doll, glasses askew.

"Lulu!" "Oi, Lelouch!" The redhead gasped, battle momentarily forgotten as she too watched the fallen boy in horror.

"_You fucking Gear! You're finished!" _suddenly cried a robotic, amplified voice, and Kallen wrenched her eyes from the sight of Shirley desperately casting healing ars on the boy's fallen body to see a sight of blue-and-white.

)()()()()()()()(

He had come as fast as he could, on Landspinners that were faster than even a Gloucester, bristling with his own offered energy as he barreled past a surprised Order group and slashed his way through the barrier, Factspheres registering the lone, loathsome signature of another Gear threatening his school.

The dash there was even quicker than from before he entered, as he blazed past avenues, walkways and fields towards the Gears' location. When he finally arrived, it was just in time to see the Gear engulfed in a sea of flame – and Lelouch getting hit, Lelouch falling to the ground after being ravaged by the Gear's attack.

A white rage filled him as he screamed, the Lancelot instantly plowing through the flames to knock the monster back. _How dare this thing, how dare-_

The Lancelot reached into its Variable Pack, withdrawing one longsword from it and filling the weapon with his lightning, his _vengeance. _Suzaku glared at the interface, at the Gear that rose, flames still licking at its body as it charged to attack.

Before, facing down a Gear on his own (or with his best friend) required exerting a lot of effort with his body to avoid the enemy's endless assaults and retaliating with his own. It demanded every ounce of survival instinct, every skill and trick to stay ahead. A Gear could kill with one shot.

Yet now, all that was irrelevant. The Gear seemed fast, but the Lancelot was ten times faster. Suzaku was miles faster.

Criss-cross. Slash. The Gear's ugly face was frozen in surprise as it was brutally cut from side to side, from the head going down. Its wounds sizzled with leftover lightning energy.

The Lancelot gazed down at the fallen thing that writhed like a flattened insect before Suzaku raised its sword high in the air for a second, and then bringing it down in a final, decisive, downward stab.

_"I have performed justice._"

)()()()()()()()(

The soothing warmth of the healing fields was the first thing Lelouch Lamperouge felt when he awoke. The next was immediate, dull pain radiating from every part of his body.

"Ugh!" the boy exclaimed as his body struggled to move, but finding itself bound by an unseen ars. When his mind caught up, Lelouch ceased all movement, and instead focused his eyes on the ceiling. There was a soft, rhythmic beating sound coming from somewhere near him. He smelled purified antiseptic. The sight, sensations and situation were very familiar. Not too long ago, he'd woken up the exact same way in this very room, under the same healing fields.

"Lamperouge?"

Everything save for that.

He closed his eyes, trying to find strength in the darkness. This was honestly not the time and place to be confronted. Not after his big diversion plan had been cut off before it could really get going.

"Is that you, Kouzuki?" the boy uttered, licking his cracked lips as he spoke through an unresponsive mouth that seemed to be welded shut. He pried open his jaw and cast a bleary eye about, until he saw the girl's form standing at his bedside. "What happened?"

"It's been a day." The girl's voice was toneless, Lelouch noted as he watched her through the prismatic veil of the healing field. "...since the attack."

"Not entirely unexpected..." murmured the boy. His last memory had been someone crying right in front of him, the face a fluid blur, and then of his struggle to reach out with his shattered body, through his fading consciousness, to tell whoever it was that it was alright, to reassure them that he wouldn't die, not yet, not here. "That was quite an attack..."

"Why'd you do that?" came Kallen's next question. Lelouch made to lift his eyebrow, but found the action too painful. He settled for a twitch.

"Not too... hard to reach a conclusion... I guess there's really no way to quantify it logically..." He was rambling. "But in that moment...I saw it was the only way...the right way..."

"To get yourself killed?"

"Maybe?" His throat seized before he made a small cough. "I guess it wasn't...my usual...a spur-of-the-moment decision...even if I hated those kinds of things..." He coughed again. "The plan should've been...to erect a quick...three-part shield...but for some reason..." He lapsed into silence, the pain becoming slightly too much to bear for the moment.

"What about your plan?" Kallen's voice had risen. "What about all your intentions to 'lead the way to the world's destruction'?"

Lelouch cursed the way the beeping sounds increased in rate. Even if he managed to catch it a moment later, not even the dullest of interrogators could miss that. So that was the girl's plan. _Damnit!_

"What might you be talking about... Kallen Kouzuki...?"

"Please. You can't keep pretending anymore, 'Alan Spacer'. I know all the facts. I'm not some dumb apprentice, you know. So answer me. Why? Why risk your life? Zero would have ended on that day."

Lelouch expelled a short breath, willing the darkness to take him on that instant. She was indeed something. C.C was wrong.

But he knew he couldn't- shouldn't stop lying. Not for a single moment, nor for any reason. He would continue the lie, even if it pained him. Even if it would warp him.

That was what it meant to be Zero.

So he made a derisive sound, his mouth quirking upward in a smile that was too much of a grimace. "I still have no idea what you mean, Kouzuki. This has gone too far to be a simple joke." The pain seemed distant now. "In fact, I find your recent behavior rather suspect. It reflects poorly on your quality as a future mage. I thought you were better, and not have to stoop to petty gossip and intrigue like any of the ones in my fanclubs. Enough. If you continue to pursue this foolish endeavor, then I shall talk to the President. The principal even."

"How dare you- You can't-" her voice was laden with recrimination, with a hurt that pierced through the healing field. "You can keep your damn secrets, Lamperouge. And for what it's worth, I even thought you were a cool guy on that moment. But now you're just a freak of nature. A stupid hero." Something seemed to crack in her voice in that moment, and Lelouch heard her footsteps rapidly fading away.

"Kallen!" he called out, unsure if she'd already left out the door. He breathed out, and in, summoning his last reserves, "For what it's worth, you're a brave girl. You displayed great inner strength during that day, like an unquenchable, new fire. You've got great courage, and talent. Don't squander it."

Her steps came stomping back, until he could see the outline of her form through the field. "What?" he bit out. "I don't have any more compliments for you."

"...Just tell me this...Lelouch. Just one word, one gesture, hell, you can open your mouth to say yes or not... I won't be mad...not really. Please, just say it. That you're Zero." The appeal hollowly resonated in the boy, as if it had been blocked and cushioned by the ruthless barrier that kept them apart.

If Lelouch could've chuckled without summoning pain, he would have.

As it was, he remained silent.

After a few moments, Kallen left, the sound of the door slamming behind her echoing with a sure finality.

)()()()()()()()(

Lord Darlton couldn't resist gawking at the constipated expression that had come over his liege's face.

Those were usually reserved for instances where a tactical retreat on the field was necessary, or when a major blunder had been committed by someone under her command.

The princess had also suspended all meetings scheduled for that day – important meetings where the position of the Empire within the Preserve had to be reasserted. Cornelia would never willingly pass on work. Though he had never known Her Majesty to be a workaholic, neither did she wilfully give up the Britannian ethic of forward action.

"Darlton, remove yourself from my sight if you will continue to act this way," came Cornelia's command.

He cleared his throat. "My pardons, Your Highness, but your order... seems rather unprecedented if you'll excuse the term. There have been numerous requests submitted that require looking into-"

"Out. Please." Ever the loyal Knight, the hardened veteran bowed and excused himself from the room.

Not even the news of another Gear alert, coming soon after Zero's appearance seemed to faze Cornelia.

When Darlton came to report, she replied, "Unless it is Zero himself, it is of no concern to me, Darlton."

"It's been confirmed that it's a level-"

"Then go attend to your duties. But I think you can leave this one to the Guardians."

"Yes, your Majesty." For the second time, he bowed and left.

The Knight mulled over this strange development in his liege's behavior for the better part of the afternoon. Had there been news from Prince Schneizel? The Homeland? An ultimatum from the Circles? Was there a new offensive in Europe to consider? Tax cuts? A proposal of marriage? He scoffed at the last one: it would be a long time before the Emperor would allow Britannia's goddess of war to leave the field.

It was not until Guilford came running from the low-levels to claim audience with the Princess that he was finally able to guess at what bothered the Princess.

"Your Highness, there is a ship making for port that refuses to identify itself! It's flying the Imperial lion, but-"

"So she's here." the words were declared in the manner of a sword being drawn. The Princess marched past her Knights out the door, as the latter ran to keep up with their liege.

"Your Highness," began Darlton. It was inappropriate for a Knight to delve into their master's thoughts, but the relationship Cornelia had with her two Knights had grown too much to disallow such a restriction. "Does this mean-?"

"Yes," Cornelia uttered shortly. "It means my sister has seen fit to abandon her responsibilities, and carry on a foolishness that will scandalize the Homeland to no end. Euphie- no, the High Druid will soon be gracing Area Eleven with her presence." Her eyes flashed with the glint of the Valkyrie she was called. "I suppose she's forgotten a few key lessons her sister taught her long ago. Not to worry. Your sister's here to set you straight." The two Knights, battle-hardened and veterans of a hundred conflicts, shivered.

"My lords!" Before they could pass through the connecting hallway to the airstrip, a Knight ran up, panting. "Emergency call from Watson's unit! They received a box addressed to the Viceroy, Princess Cornelia!"

"And how does this concern Her Majesty?" said Guilford.

"Because, sir, the box is the size of a casket. And..."

The look of dawning realization on the Princess's face clashed with the contempt at the repugnance of the package. Cloak flaring behind her, Cornelia followed the Knight back to the guardhouse where the box was, and it was then that Darlton saw the Valkyrie in full.

"Did the mages test it for any traps?" Darlton asked of the Knight.

"Yes sir. All standard and advanced precautions were tested. It only remained to open the box."

"Why did you wait until you informed me to open it?" demanded Cornelia, her pace quickening.

"Because it read: 'from Zero', Your Highness," the Knight answered fearfully.

Arrays and barriers were set up around the box when they arrived. Cornelia glared at it, before nodding to Darlton. The Knight walked over to the group of soldiers huddled towards the side, saying, "Have you decided on who will get the rights to open that thing? Come on now, the Princess is waiting!"

A green-looking mage in dress robes stepped forward, passing the mug of coffee in his hand to another. He grabbed the crowbar with an air of finality, gripping it in his hands like a weapon. Then he strode through the field, stepping through the arrays on the ground to stand before the coffin. After a last look outside, the man crouched, plunged the end of the bar in, and pulled.

The casket opened, and almost immediately, the man screamed, "Your Highness, it's the Prince!"

"Clovis!" cried Cornelia, whose advance was stopped by Guilford. Darlton strode forward to confirm along with some of the other brave ones.

There the Prince lay, surrounded in what looked like a stasis bubble. His cheeks were pale and his brow was drawn, but there was no mistaking the rhythm of his breath when they finally dispelled the sphere.

"Your Highness, Prince Clovis yet lives!" declared Darlton.

"Get a medical team here, quickly! Re-cast a stasis spell until they get here. Move!" shouted Guilford. Behind her, the Princess stared at her sibling laying serenely inside the casket with frank, fascinated horror. It inevitably morphed into cold, granite fury.

_Zero, you'll pay for this cruel joke! Upon my pride as a Scion of Frederick, you will answer for this!_

* * *

><p>AN: Originally, there was to be a continuation of Orange-kun's scene. But it didn't seem to fit, and so was relegated to the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	24. Holy Orders 001

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea__r_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>The flashing red signs on the screens in front quickly faded into yellow, and then after some seconds, into green. There was the constant sound of clacking keys and electronic beeps.<p>

"Brother Mikel confirms Gear termination. De-escalate alerts."

"Confirm de-escalation. Sending flash to the bases."

Behind the technicians working on the terminals, Kyoshiroh Tohdoh, face bared, barked an order, "Request Brother Mikel to activate the live feed on his Knightmare."

After some moments, one technician called out, "Brother Mikel acknowledges. Receiving transmission feed."

Tohdoh walked up to view the screen closer, eyeing the recording of the Gear's corpse and the many Knights performing purification and extraction ars next to it. Beyond them stood a Knightmare Frame, white-and-gold, gleaming through the interplay of smoke and sunlight.

Brother Asahina made a surprised sound, saying, "It's him again? The boy sure is enthusiastic."

His superior grunted grimly, saying nothing to the comment and nodding for the technician to end the feed. "Have someone be delegated to handle communication with the Ashford mages. We need to create an emergency bypass protocol to avoid these kinds of situations in the future. We cannot be Guardians if we are ourself warded out by those we protect." A Sister next to them nodded and jogged off. Turning his head, Tohdoh ordered, "Summon probationary Knight Kururugi to the Shinjuku branch immediately."

"My lord," gasped Sister Chiba. "Do you mean the Order is going ahead...?"

"It is the decision of the Guardian of Area Eleven. Though some wished to consult with Andes, it is my earnest belief that this is the best action for the local Order to take. He will be a Knight, if in name only until he finishes his apprenticeship." He whirled on his Elites. "The preparations have long been underway. Do you still have some reservations?"

"No, Sir." The four answered promptly.

"I am grateful for your understanding."

With a clink-clank of boots, he and his Elites left the comm-room.

)()()()()()()()(

Princess Cornelia paced endlessly before the wide glass of the observation bay, face lost in turbulent thought. On the other side, the best medical technology and ars-research Britannia could field was hard at work, with a handful of medics swarming around and through various equipment that was connected by arrays and wires to the body of her brother.

The door whooshed open behind her, and the current Viceroy in the Eleventh Preserve did not spare a glance at whoever had come in, though she seemed to know who it was when she commanded, "Report."

Guilford's voice was subdued. "Your Highness, the High Druid's craft has landed. It was a produce transport, as you predicted. We detained the crew following your orders, but it seems after interrogation that they did not know she had been inside their craft."

"And the High Druid herself?"

"The Knights were able to extract her from the cargo hold. My pardons Your Highness, but they had to use a certain amount of force-"

"As long as they didn't hurt an inch of her body, I won't object," interrupted Cornelia crossly. But she was sure if any of the High Druid's "surbordinates" in the Homeland learned of it, those soldiers who'd manhandled their master would be executed. "Continue."

"-and they were able to take her to the guest rooms in the lower levels. She seemed to only stop protesting when I ordered them to tell her you would be coming in shortly." And with that, Guilford ended his report. It was in the succeeding moment that Cornelia turned around, eyeing her Knight passively.

"Yes, I suppose I do have my responsibility as an older sister to see to. But next time, Guilford, don't tell her that. Let her moan and stamp her feet in complaint. To have to resort to using my name... she'll think she's won in the end."

"My deepest apologies, Princess."

"That's fine." She turned briefly back towards the see-through glass, before she swept towards the door. "Update me on my brother this time, if you would, Guilford. I've got to put out some fires." There was already a major amount of fallout, both actual and predicted, coming from the homeland. An important symbol of post-Dark Era Britannia disappearing from out of the noses of her guardians was like a major prisonbreak. The fact that it had happened, no matter the how or why, was enough to get tongues wagging.

She only hoped her sister would see sense long before any causes for further migraine emerged.

)()()()()()()()(

He was blind. He was gagged. He could not hear, nor feel, nor move. All he felt was the distant rush of blood in his veins, and the measured pulsations of his heart.

This noble heart, which held fiercely in his breast pride and glory.

The heart which sang the praises of loyalty.

He must have waited an eternity in that place.

Tick, tock, tick tock.

Time didn't seem relevant in the sphere.

With no light, no sensation, the real had become unreal.

Tick, tock.

It was as if his mind had spilled its palpable darkness to surround and devour him.

The mind of many secrets.

Many failures.

Tick tock.

Long ago, in a memory he could not reach, there lived-

And the shrill cries pierced the vast emptiness.

The greatest Knight who ever lived.

He served under her.

Tick, ti-

And he failed her.

In the darkness was a sphere. He swam around it, reaching out with hands that did not exist, with a vision cut off from the light. It slipped past his fingers, slipping, slipping-

He will not lose himself.

He is-

Brave, Valorous, just-

He is loyal!

_For he who tastes and lives in the glory of the instant, there is no victory, no defeat, there is no death-_

"Jeremiah Gottwald, you are summoned to the Judgement of the Rounds. The Throne's Justice is swift, and so is its Mercy."

Sound at last. He was pulled from the damp, dark abyss. He thought he saw a vision of a bear, jaws frozen in a blank roar.

"We have Bound you to face your fate, and now we Unbind you to eat of the Fruit of Justice. So Three witnesses."

A flash. Now a two-headed stag, silver antlers gleaming like melting ice. A chorus, a choir of voices.

"Goddamn pain to have to go through all this ritual bullshit every fucking time. I won't have minded if I could've gotten a hand in the execution again, but you had to give it to the kid."

"Be silent, Ten. Respect the Ritual!"

Red red REDRED- The jaguar's spots are stained with blood.

"The one who will Bind your fate approaches. Respect she who walks in the shadow of the Throne, its chosen executioner. Six, the Duty calls to you."

He sees a vision of a cold, hard, patterned shell, inside which hides a warm heart.

"Six acknowledges. Margrave."

Tick, tock. His heart beats ready.

"The Fate I grant you... is-"

"Wouldja hurry it up?"

"That's quite enough Ten!"

The growl is like a thundercrack. The twin-headed dragon sleeps.

"-The Fate I grant you...is a death that is not death. A life that is not life. Flesh bound in steel. A god within the machine. Thus you shall serve, until The Other Side claims you. So the Executioner states."

He imagines he hears the slamming of a gavel.

"The Throne's Justice is Swift, its Mercy without Doubt."

The clanking of chains.

"A merciful verdict? I feel like I've been cockblocked."

For but an instant, Gottwald thinks he sees twelve statues, aligned in a circle.

Then the curtain is pulled down.

And all, forevermore, is silence.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hey, Marr, you think we need to inform Her Majesty?" the soldier prodded his fellow guard. The two eyed the sight before him apprehensively.

"Ain't gonna stick my neck out to be chewed out by the Valkyrie," snapped the other soldier, who kept his rifle poised as he stood at attention. He was ignoring the steady , relentless growth of various green vines and roots emerging through the walls, that were also breaking past the measly ars-barriers placed over the room. One gangly root managed to ensnare the first guard's feet which the man spent a frantic second shaking off.

Inside, former Princess Euphemia was humming a pleasant tune to herself, oblivious to the vibrant, colorful mini-forest her song was growing right in the middle of the gray, dull room. The table and chairs had been consumed by the overgrowth, reconstituted into its base wooden components. The chair on which the High Druid had been made to sit had warped into a wooden pedestal, almost the same one that she left behind at the faraway Grove.

"So that's the High Druid's power huh?" said the second guard stiffly, only moving his mouth to speak. "I've heard stories...and the things during the history briefings, but I've never imagined to be this close to the real thing."

"It's like a one in a – damnit not again – once in a lifetime chance for you huh?" The first guard had almost shot himself in the leg trying to dislodge the roots that had come to replace the one he'd driven off a moment ago.

"I guess now would be the right time to move. Wouldn't want to become a human tree," remarked the other guard, who promptly marched to stand at the other side of the corridor. "I certainly wouldn't appreciate- Your Highness!"

The Viceroy had appeared right next to them, seemingly materializing from thin air. She was followed by Lord Guilford, who nodded to the guards as the Princess marched up to the door made out of enmeshed plants, wearing a vague expression of displeasure.

"Euphie, could you stop singing for a bit? It's Cornelia."

The humming instantly ceased, followed by the "door" instantly opening, revealing the High Druid standing there, spreading her arms wide and crying, "Sister! Oh it's so good to see you at last!" She blinked. "Huh? The room turned all green."

The guards would not hear the ensuing conversation, as Guilford had ushered them outside, murmuring something about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Euphie," Cornelia began evenly when they were completely alone. She remained standing on her side of the corridor, rightfully wary of the mysterious powers the title had granted her sister. "Grove empty, the Circles spinning in cartwheels to hush things up, our siblings concerned, and now whispers in this very base! Do you have any idea what you've allowed to happen?"

"Um," her sister paused to think, as an overhanging vine wheedled itself into her hair. "All of the above?"

SLAP!

Cornelia's snarled, finding her outstretched palm had hit a protruding, wooden branch that had not been there before. The Princess quickly withdrew her arm to cross it over her chest. "Explain," she demanded curtly.

"Sister, are you angry?" Those innocuous blue eyes brimmed with concern.

"Yes, I'm angry. I'm angry, I'm scared, I'm glad you came here without getting hurt. I'm feeling a lot of things, dear sister." She again brought her hand up, but this time, turning to caress her sister's cheek. "I suppose it was some impulse that led you to take this fool 'adventure', and I can allow that as a nurturing experience for your life as a High Druid. But after this you must return to your duties to the Grove. Didn't you make a promise?"

"I made a lot of promises," replied the High Druid, who tilted her head in a display of recall. "First there was to never to speak to Father again, never to talk back to the elders again-"

"No, didn't you promise to do your duty as High Druid as I'm doing my own?"

"Ah, of course! Now I remember. I did promise that," Euphie bounced on the balls of her slender feet. "And that's why I'm here sister! I'm here to perform the sacred rites which are required of the High Druid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna heal Japan!" Euphie proclaimed. "I kept hearing about how it's such a cruel, ugly, sad place sister, and I simply could not choose another place to turn my eyes to."

"Euphie, are you mad? Disregarding the fact that this is not Britannian territory, so the High Druid has no authority here, there is also the matter of that renegade Gear, Zero! Twice, Euphie! He's attacked twice in a month. And twice the Order has tried and failed to thwart him. Area Eleven is no place for your miracle-works sister."

"But, but, I'm sure if we were able to talk with Zero, we'd be able to work towards a peaceful-"

"Do. Not. Speak treason!" shouted Cornelia, and at that moment, Euphie finally faltered under the force of the outburst. "Zero is responsible for the deaths of many good Britannians. Zero is responsible for his maverick destruction that has caused the Empire to lose face! Zero- Zero is responsible for maiming our brother Clovis!"

A heavy, ringing silence followed. A harsh, frigid wind seemed to blow between the two. Euphie clasped her hands before her, a faded, wilting flower.

"I'm sorry," Cornelia said quickly, the emotions she'd ridden on quickly discarded.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. How is Brother?"

"The medics cannot say. There's a strong shadow ars crawling within him that's proving hard to diagnose and remove. But he will live,for now."

Euphie seemed to mutter, "that's terrible", but it seemed lost in the sounds of the shifting, writhing overgrowth behind her.

"And that's why," continued the Valkyrie, a stony glint in her eyes, "You have to cease this fool adventure and return to the Homeland. You being here is a risk I'm not willing to negotiate. My analysts are telling me there is a great chance of Zero going after the Viceroy next, and I'm not having you drawn into the conflict, Euphie. Now, it's not too late. Nothing exists that cannot be fixed in some way, and I believe the elders will have no reason to impose sanction if you're seen to be completely contrite-"

"So that's why!" Euphie suddenly declared, raising her voice higher than her sister's. Cornelia was forced to stop talking, surprised. "That, sister, is the reason why I can't just return yet. Zero must have many reasons for acting this way, but maybe it's because all he sees in the world is as a gloomy, stark place! If there'd have been great, green forests, or lush mountains and clear, blue water gleaming in the summer sun, Zero wouldn't have had to go and do bad things!"

"Wait, Euphie, you can't assume Zero's-"

"It's decided!" Euphie shouted again, overriding her sister's protest. It was then that Cornelia noticed the exploding mass of green behind Euphie, making her instinctively step back. She, who had never backed down in the face of mortar and ars was doing so now just because of her sister! "This will be my first Act as High Druid, sister! I hereby declare- No, everyone should hear this!"

"Euphie, where are you going?" Cornelia cried helplessly as she weaved a barrier ars to keep out the endless stream of rapid growth that now spilled over to the corridor and were steadily boring holes in the floor and ceiling. "We haven't finished this-" Her order fell on unhearing ears as the High Druid was carried by the green tide, and a few moments later, after the ceiling had finally caved in, was plucked up by her arms upwards through the growing hole.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

Darlton was quick to find his liege, who was crouched on a bare part of corridor that had been spared from the explosion of green. "Your Highness! What's happened?"

"We're under attack! To battle!" shouted a voice in a Knightmare from outside, and Cornelia could hear the sounds of guns charging and feel seithr being tugged this way and that.

"Cancel those orders." The Princess could feel the rapidly growing headache gnawing at the edge of her consciousness. "It's just a fool girl's whim. Have everyone fall back to within a fifty-meter radius around this center. Stragglers who get caught will not be saved." As Darlton barked his liege's orders over the open channel, Cornelia stood, eyeing the roiling mass resignedly. "That's going to take a long time to clean up. It's good that you won't hear me Euphie, so I'll say right now that you are a pain. A major pain."

"Greetings, sons and daughters of the Empire! I am Euphemia, chosen handmaiden of the earth, the High-Druid!" boomed Euphie's voice from above. Outside, the soldiers who were falling back were seeing an awe-inspiring towering edifice of green steadily growing upward, until it nearly filled the base's night skyline of the Preserve. "I come with a pledge and a plea! As High-Druid, my first act will be the restoration and rejuvenation of Area Eleven into the blooming, beautiful land it once was! I hereby declare, that it shall be the duty of all true, earth-loving Britannians to help me in the best ways they can on this endeavor, and to help spread the word to everyone – that we can all work hard together to bring harmony to the world once more. Together, we can achieve a great, many things! We must preserve our blue and natural world!" This was punctuated by a grand, green blooming, as a burst of branches emerged to form a canopy over the girl, showering the base with fresh, crisp leaves.

A Knight was quick to shout an "All hail Britannia" which was soon taken up by the rest of the gathered soldiers. There was an undeniable charm present in the High Druid, with some recalling the rumors about the High Druid having been an Imperial Princess. The fact that their supreme commanding officer, the Viceroy, wasn't giving stand-down orders only fueled the cheers on, and the ascended Euphie seemed to bask in the praises that rained around her like a gladdened tree.

"Your Highness, are you sure this is alright?" asked Darlton, worry evident. "If this goes on to reach His Majesty's-"

"I'm fully aware," Cornelia snapped, a disapproving look sent her sister's way. "For now, I shall be neutral. I do have other tasks to see to. But then, it will only remain for Euphie to stand up to the hardship that will soon come for her. If she can endure that, then I shall no longer have complaints. She's old enough now, anyway." At that, her expression morphed into a brief wistfulness which quickly faded when her eyes flicked to the rubble. "And as Viceroy, I've a lot more on my plate than my sister's rebellious phase." She turned to her Knight. "You will be sure that's cleaned up, right?"

"Yes, your Highness. They shall do the best they can."

"I'll thank the crew later for their patience. Perhaps we should prepare a Euphemia bracket in the budget from now on," thought the Princess out loud. "If she's staying here, there's bound to be more incidents."

"I'm sure the High Druid can control herself in the future, my lady." said Darlton drily.

)()()()()()()()(

Lloyd was chuckling over something on his datapad, a marked difference from his analytical attitude when he'd just pored over the Slash Variable Pack's results. "Now if that ain't a marvelous display of the mystical side of ars..."

"What's the matter, Lloyd sir?" asked Cecile, who was overseeing diagnostics on the Pack in question, retrieved from the Lancelot after its Devicer had returned it to their center the day previous. There had been traces of Gear remnants that had to be cleaned and collected for data from the lone sword that had been used, and Lloyd was scrupulous enough to pointedly ignore the way Cecile had pinched off a few millileters of material from the official collection. The Earl knew his subordinates well, scant as they were.

"You remember the High Druid rumors? Well, turns out it wasn't so unfounded after all. Lady Euphemia's just caused quite an uproar over at the base." Lloyd tossed the datapad aside when a flash report came into the terminal before him.

"But there's been no official announcements!" remarked Cecile, shocked. She paused after a line of data to look over her shoulder at the Earl. The High Druid was of high enough personage that it was almost equal to the archmage of a circle or an Imperial Heir or Heiress arriving. There had to be, as was proper, a ceremony of sorts when they ventured outside the Homeland.

"That's what makes it juicy!" quipped Lloyd, and the man laughed again, shaking his head. "Juicy like the Gear data we managed to recover before the Guardians could. There'll be commendations from the Prince for this- wait, what the-?" The Earl had uttered a loud shriek, which alarmed his assistant enough to cause her to turn in her seat. "What's the matter sir?"

Lloyd pointed, open-mouthed, at the terminal screen, and when Cecile got up to look she too couldn't suppress a gasp. "A Knighthood? So early?"

"'Unbelievable!' is what I want to say-" said Lloyd tremulously, "But I choose 'dastardly cunning'. The Prince did mention this possibility – however faint – but I can't believe they actually did it."

"But Suzaku hasn't even graduated from Ashford yet," said Cecile, very much confused, "Doesn't it say in Order policy that they can't bestow Knighthood on the unprepared?"

"Well there is a trite little allowance in their_ Magnum Librarium_. The Prince has taken special care to have each paragraph and statement of that charter analyzed, and it seems there's a little section concerning Knighthood in which a Preserve's Order may invoke a rite to conscript any qualified individual in times of need. The Prince guessed they would try to do the same, and now it seems they really did." Cecile hummed, trying to make sense of the implications of Suzaku Kururugi's early knighthood.

"So much for that idea," shrugged Lloyd, who pressed a button and brought up the display on his Lancelot. "The Prince had hoped that we would first win Kuru- no, my mistake, it's _Sir _Kururugi now – his loyalties to Britannia before he graduated. But now that we've been preempted..."

Cecile saw that it basically meant an Order Knight, for the first time in recent history, would have free access to a Britannian secret prototype. They could try looking for a new Devicer, but on that point, Lloyd had been adamant that unless the Rounds could be summoned, there was no other for his Lancelot. The security implications, she surmised, would get Intel running in outraged circles. "But had the boy really been that qualified to have been approved by all the Legion-Masters here? There must be something to him that's made him smell like lovely heaven to them if they're willing to pull a very delicate string to have him inducted." To that, Cecile had no reply.

)()()()()()()()(

A Knighting was usually a pompous, decorated affair which involved elevating as many initiates to the sword and shield as they could cram in the base under a clear, spring morning. It drew crowds from all over a Preserve, for the purpose of acquainting the people with their newest protectors and, as snide writers commented, to also partake in the after-ceremony festivities, which usually included generous, table-laden feasts of all dishes from every corner of the world. There would be games aplenty, oftentimes pitting civilian against Knight in tests of wit, strength and will, the most memorable of which were the Knightmare jousts.

Each Area also had its own traditions: for example, a Knighting in Area Eleven was usually begun at sunrise, when the initiates would be made to face the distant, clouded sun to remember their vows on the fallen land where once the sun rose gloriously. The festivities were as festivals, with stalls featuring every near-forgotten Japanese delicacy that could be reinvented.

But now, all of it would have to be bypassed in favor of a quick, but no less important ceremony to usher in the Eleventh Preserve's newest Knight: Suzaku Kururugi.

Tohdoh watched his future apprentice approach slowly, walking on the bare stone floor, with a sea of ordered legions of armored Brothers and Sisters facing him with the initiate walking through the central aisle. The Legion-Masters in their best armor were at the back of the formation, with flag-bearers holding the emblem of their Order high and proud and recorder techs towards the very back preparing to inscribe this moment in Guardian history.

Suzaku was the only unarmored person, wearing only a cloak of simple, unstained white. He held before him a sword, polished, blunted and brittle, and for all other appearances looked like a grim man about to move in for the kill.

But Tohdoh could see the excited fire in the boy's emerald gaze. There was something of his father there, the will to uphold justice at the cost of himself, but also something vague and hidden – like a stressed mirror that had forgotten to break. That was a question he desired to ask the boy later. The boy looked proud under the ars-lighted fires, as well he should be.

The vows were short – customary, for all intents and purposes, as a formality. No Knight reached this stage without vigorous research and observation into his character and motivation, and most of all, skill, and there had been enough of that, or so the Legion-Masters of Area Eleven had decided, from the day he'd come in for evaluation.

"May the world hear our pledge," intoned the Legion-Master in charge of anointing the Knight, and the rest of the room followed his lead in renewing the basic vow of the Guardians: "In the darkest hour and brightest moment, our lives for mankind!"

Suzaku had reached the area where the Legion-Masters waited, and as one, the assembly moved forward, drawing their ceremonial swords to bear at the boy. Suzaku didn't flinch at the sudden movement, and didn't follow the bared steel as they were lifted high above the heads of the Legion-Masters. Behind him, most of the other Knights did the same.

"Kneel, initiate, and ready your steel."

As vows were made, as oil and image-fire was poured on the boy, as all sorts of "enchantments" were placed on him to re-enact the Founder's tempting, Tohdoh was angered to see the boy's unwavering face accept it all, all in the name of-

"For what shall you serve?" the Legion-Master asked gravely.

"Justice."

He only hoped the boy would speak more frankly upon his apprenticeship. That face, no matter how it was unwavering as steel, held secrets that should not burden a Guardian, that should not burden any man as young as Kururugi. If untempered, the secret would devour the boy whole.

A round, wooden shield materialized in front of the initiate, and for an instant, Tohdoh saw the hesitation. Then the boy snapped the sword in half, blood streaming through the gashes in his hand, and then reached for the shield. The shield dispersed, showering the wounds with a healing ars.

"Arise, Brother Kururugi. The world and mankind awaits you, sir Knight. May you never discard and forget your vows on this day, or may justice strike you down where you stand."

Shield in hand, Suzaku rose and turned to face the crowd, which as one raised its fist to sing, "Glory to the Knight! Glory to the Guardians! Glory to the Founder and his Sacred Order! Hail Suzaku Kururugi! Hail the Guardian of the Eleventh Preserve!"

)()()()()()()()(

_"The thirst of loyalty is strong in the Knight."_

With these words, secret teleportation relays reserved for the usage of high-ranking individuals activated all over the Northern Homeland, its telltale glow misted from prying eyes by a heavy concentration of seithr. Immediately, hopeless individuals who were doomed to a slow, gnawing death that were taught only the most basic ars magus set to unifying their powers to perform the one grand teleportation ars. A thousand individuals hidden all over Britannia exerted, and the massive spell quickly and quietly brought the matter that composed Anya Arlstream, Knight of Six, to the Imperial Capital of Pendragon.

"Welcome back, Your Grace," said a mage who stood on standby beside the arrival circle. A blast of white had materialized the armored form of the Knight in the middle, as she quickly waved the concerned techs and mages aside to push towards the outside. "Would there be anything-"

"There is nothing. Thank you. You may continue." came the voice without inflection, as the Knight's light, pink hair, bathed in a layer of sweat, emerged from behind the dematerializing helm. "Access code ArM – 606 Rounds Six. The data is in here." She threw the mage a chip, which the latter accepted gratefully. "The Empire appreciates it, sir Knight."

Without replying, the Knight now clad in only a light, brown flightsuit with the ceremonial robe of the Rounds exited the relay station, gesturing immediately for the small, blue transport platform that whizzed up to her feet.

It took an hour to reach the palace, and another more spent in bringing her reports to the Emperor himself.

The Throne was silent as it always had been, imposing and brooding. The Eye, as ever, looked elsewhere.

After the Emperor bade her leave, the Knight, a warm, joyous feeling rising from within her breast to smother her in excitement left for her final destination.

Abroad she was a Knight of the Rounds, carrying out the Throne's orders with skill and conviction.

Here, inside the very heart of her most precious place, she was as a giddy, young child, returning home after a long day at school. For Anya, the emotion was one she rarely had reason to indulge in, the emotion that she never showed anyone, not even her fellow Rounds - until she returned _here._

"My lady, I've returned!"

"Welcome back, I've really missed you." A warm, welcoming hand was raised, and the Knight fell practically on her knees to receive it on her head. Anya screwed her eyes tight in absolute happiness, her cheeks turning the color of her hair. "I've missed you too."

"Will you be going soon?"

"Not for a while. The Emperor has bid us all return to the Homeland."

"I see. I'm glad to be able to spend a little more time with you."

"Yes," replied Anya, and there was genuine feeling there, tears nearly bursting itself from her joystruck heart. "I'm glad too."

* * *

><p>AN: Took a bit longer to finish because CorneliaEuphemia scenes are hard for me to emulate. It's purely because I don't have a real-life or fictional comparison to accurately brush their relationship into existence, with my own observations of Vivian's relationship with her sister being more of a Euphemia/Nunnally thing. I believe that one has to take extra care to preserve characters' qualities even in intimate situations as much as possible, and thus the inevitable clash from the contrast between the purple/pink-haired siblings was difficult to write. I had to go back and rewrite the announcement scene many times even after having written the rest, There was a far longer argument scene in the early stages, which again conflicted with the canon view of the sisters' relationship, and then again a fairly exhaustive duel showcasing Euphie's and Cornelia's powers, but that only seemed to show that Euphie in this fiction is a battle-ready character, and that the fiction thrived on battle scenes. (which she's not supposed to be and which this fic is not) Scrap, scrap, scrap.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	25. There is only Power 001

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gea__r_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay, just do what the instructors said. Focus, focus, focus on a single thing, focus, focus...on what? Lulu? No, can't focus on him, then there'll be a whole lot of other thoughts intruding, like the fact that he was hurt protecting you, or that he's- ah, wait a sec! There, you're being distracted! Focus, focus, focus, you can do it, you. Can. Do~~~~<em>

A splash of water. Shirley's eyes popped open to see the sakuradite pendant glow with a blue aura, looking damp around its multi-faceted surface. The girl exhaled a deep breath when she felt the pull of seithr withdrawal in her hands, making her shiver.

She'd failed. For one thing, the pendant looked perfectly fine. If her ars had worked, then as he instructor had said, it would be glowing a luminescent blue instead of pale pink.

Maybe if she put a little more force into it...

"Yes," she murmured fiercely. "I can do it!"

"Miss Fenette, if you insist on performing ars experiments then would you please use the hall outside the infirmary? We're _very _concerned about accidental seithr ignition, especially when your friend's still under the healing field."

The nurse's voice intruded into her inner mind, making Shirley squeak and jump, almost dropping the pendant. She turned to look past Milly's growing smirk and a sleeping Nina at the nurse, who had already looked away to test the monitor showing Lulu's vital signs.

"Not a good sign, isn't it Nina? Talking to yourself? Nina? Oh, you're still asleep," said Milly, who was seated on the other side of Lulu's bed. Shirley gave the Prez a look, saying, "I-I-I was just practicing, that's all. This is about the only specialty I've got but it looks like I still need more work! I mean, I mean," she was rambling, and didn't seem to realize. "I mean, I could've been able to help Lulu back then-" she choked back a sob, tightening her hold on the pendant. The President rose quickly to go over to the other side to hold the girl's shoulders.

"And I wasn't able to- not a single spell- and that-that Knight said I would only be making things worse for him if I- if I'd-" Milly kept on patting her, as Shirley saw the scene again, as clear as day.

Lulu had turned into a horrific, unidentifiable mass of blood and flesh. The President was still unconscious, and was left behind in Nina's arms while she and Rivalz hastened to the fallen boy's side.

"Lulu!" "Oi, Lelouch!"

She vaguely remembered a voice in a Knightmare shouting as she instantly began weaving an ars, forgetting the basic principle of sensing the seithr left in the area before casting, or the way her hands and voice shook as she grasped helplessly at the ripped fabric of his clothes, or how a blind, hot pain had assaulted her mind when she started to cast healing ars which backfired spectacularly.

"Me, a student of two years, and I can't even think straight in situations like that! The Knight said I could've killed Lulu, and she was right! I can't do anything."

Milly said nothing, only continuing to pat her friend and making shushing sounds. She'd herself only woken up to the news in the infirmary hours after the event, looking past the beds on the other side to see the huge healing field with nurses and medics, including the school's own Dr. Baldhead who prowled like an oversized spider, gathering around Lelouch's bed. She had suffered mild seithr feedback from the effort spent being the focus of the ars. Lelouch had suffered multiple organ system damage. Shirley was suffering in her own self-appointed misery.

"I wish I could say it's alright," she said at last when the nurse had left and Shirley was sobbing into the silence. She narrowed her eyes at Lelouch. "Well, technically it is, since Lelouch's alive and kicking and all that - but that's not the point now is it- but I would just like to tell you, Shirley, that your very intent of trying to save Lulu was a good thing in itself. Your heart was in the right place. And sometimes, in crazy situations like that, people tend to do even crazier things, like forget the basics of ars casting or putting their own bodies at risk... And it's not like it's your fault Lelouch was hurt. So cry it out, but don't keep on feeling bad. Here now, I want to see a biiiig smile after the tears."

"Yeah, easy for you to say..." said Shirley gloomily. "I mean like, even if I didn't screw up, I bet I didn't even have the power to heal Lulu anyway. It'd have just been another failure."

"Now honey, you can't say that. I mean, even Lelouch screws up sometime you know? The best thing you can do is learn from this experience. And the best thing you can do like right now, is just to be the supportive friend. Well at least, like, the best friend that Lelouch could ever look for – 'out of my face!' and all that."

"But you don't understand Prez," insisted Shirley stubbornly. "I mean, just look at this!" the girl showed the sakuradite pendant, exerted some seithr and after a small splash of water, the pendant remained as pink as ever. "That's as good a proof as any. I'm just useless."

"What, you're pushing your what-might-have-beens on yourself? Geez, you two really are that similar, like little kids who need someone to take care of 'em. ("Prez!") I told you, you have got to just press on forward, collecting your experiences here so you can use it the next day. That's the best advice grandmama Milly can give you. I won't say you forget about that event, but don't let it rule you! Trust me, I know."

"Then tell me," muttered Shirley listlessly, her gaze on the pendant. "How can I become as powerful as you?"

"Eh..huh?" For once, the upbeat Milly was caught at a loss.

"Unlike me, you're perfect in every single way Prez. You can cast as fast and as good as Lulu, you're a powerhouse like Kallen, you've got a brain like Nina, and you can sync well with a Knightmare, just like Suzaku. I mean, what have I got? I'm just a nothing!"

"Eh... hohoh!" Milly laughed in a false manner. "Thank you for the compliments honey, but I'm not sure it's appropriate for this moment. I mean, this is all about you, not me. And you can worry about how you're going to go about improving after you've given me a smile!" The Prez reached out to give the other girl a pinch in the cheek, causing angry red marks to appear on the skin.

"Well, if i's abou' me, then thew's weawy noffing I can do."

"Really nothing? As in nothing nothing?" pressed Milly. She let go.

"Nothing." The girl had almost settled back into her gloom.

"Well how about you join Gaia?" That earned a horrified look from Shirley.

"No way! That's a creepy suggestion, Prez." It was like asking to join a group of psychos, to Shirley.

"Ah...then, how about you become a magical girl?"

Shirley jerked violently, her mouth opening and closing like a goldenfish as she squawked, "W-what are you saying, Milly?"

"Well, you mentioned you wanted more power right? Well it just so happens that your gender fits! You could try becoming a magical girl to protect good ol' Lulu when the time comes."

Shirley stared at Milly for what seemed like a minute, dumbfounded by the Prez's statement. "Ah, I'm getting into your pace again, Prez, thanks for the lift..."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Well I do, but..." the makings of a smile twitched in Shirley's mouth. "Haha, Prez. Thanks. In the first place, aren't I too old to be a magical girl?"

"No one becomes too old enough to don the Mask-and-Scepter, silly girl! And not all magical girls start out as kids! Did you know the oldest recorded first transformation was in a young woman of twenty-five? Or how about the oldest successful transformation beyond the age of ten is..."

The sombre air had been filled with the positive energy of humor that flowed from between the girls, and Nina, who had woken up at that moment, was already distantly wondering why the nurses had allowed this noisy pair into the infirmary. When Milly caught her eye, Nina was instantly drawn to the discussion, and the arrival of Rivalz at that moment sparked a healthy debate which she was forced to join involving whether or not someone of Shirley's age would still be qualified to be a magical girl.

It was then that Lelouch awoke, irritated, his hale appearance behind the barrier met with looks of concern and well-wishing from them, and a smug statement from Milly that "President Power" was the best medicine.

"I don't remember such a dangerous sounding drug," commented Lelouch idly, and that statement alone was enough to drive the lingering doubts in Shirley's mind to the "for immediate procrastination" section of her brain. Though the blood that seeped out of a corner of the boys mouth also drove the girl herself away from the bedside after a terrified squeak.

"Hey, why are you crying, Shirley?" wondered the boy later, and Milly instantly sank a hand through the barrier to bonk him with a conjured toy hammer while Shirley made one sob and dashed out the infirmary, crying happy tears. The nurse hastened to Lelouch's bedside to infuse sakuradite into the machine over the boy's protests that he was feeling fine.

_Just you wait Lulu! I'll get better, so please be ready for that day when I'll show you my new, upgraded self! So until then..._

)()()()()()()()(

"But I didn't order this," Diethard Reid protested, looking up at the red-dressed waitress over his noodle soup.

"Special order, on the house. No payment," she said shortly before she was taken away by the glittering circular transport platform. The reporter watched her go dubiously before turning the look at the other bowl on his table.

_Gaia, _was his immediate, obvious thought. Shaking his head at the absurdity of all these measures of secrecy, the man set to finishing the meal he did order.

The restaurant was crowded, and was lit cheerily by many lights, lamps and signs of many shapes and sizes, like a serpentine dragon or a fish. It was located on a particularly noisy part of the Federation district, which in itself already had the distinction of being the liveliest in the Eleventh Preserve, hosting concerts and public outdoor galas every night. Much of the background noise was tuned out by the earphones inside the reporter's ear, giving the latest information his official employer's automated news relay could bring.

After slurping the last mouthful of liquid from the bowl, Diethard took out the notepad from his pocket and activated it, fishing the chip inside the bowl inconspiciously after making it look like he was picking at his second serving of food.

His first weeks in the Eleventh Preserve had been very fruitful, his specially customized Observer having gleaned as much footage as it could take on the Kururugi Trial Affair, including differently angled shots of the renegade Gear, Zero. Being the first to provide thus to the worldwide network, he was given a fat check which he immediately spent trading for new information with his peers from the other preserves.

Certainly, Zero was a hot-seller. A channel segment, news story or blog post was guaranteed to sell for as long as the Gear was a hot trender. And it was not limited to the public sphere. Many intelligence agencies were looking for any scrap of information regarding the Gear, it being strictly restricted and monitored by the Guardians. They would pay Diethard and his fellows through the nose to acquire what amounted to common debriefing knowledge to the average Order Knight.

Everyone that is, save Gaia.

His correspondence with the group located here in Area Eleven had produced useful and lucrative information, even if the mysterious organization's purpose for needing and divulging said info was yet unfathomable. So far since Zero's "debut", Gaia had not done any major moves nor had made official announcements from their public sympathizers, and that set minds like Diethard reeling as to its significance.

And now, here was another Gaia trade being set up with him, with his mind burning to find out what it contained.

)()()()()()()()(

On the far side of the restaurant, hidden eyes observed Diethard Reid's every movement, some eyes closing when the reporter left, others following him through the crowds as he made his way back to his hotel.

All along his route, many eyes opened and closed, some of them not even human. All of the images were fed along confusing pathways back to a receiving zone, which were then broken down and released into different parts before being sent all over the world as innocuous data. Dummies were placed at every corner, in every intersection, with layers of encryption that required keys to crack. It wove through official and underground channels, some reaching remote-control nodes that were placed all the way into the wastes of the Dead Zones. Once the process was complete, all of it was then sent to be collated into a single whole again in another junction zone, before being sent to their intended destinations.

All of it was done in mere seconds. That was how Gaia kept its eyes on the world.

Even before Diethard activated the little information chip on his pad, the minds behind the infallible eyes had already decided that the secrets were safe, and closed them to open more to watch other things.

Another set was watching the known Gears in Area Eleven, who had been steadily refusing the invitations sent to them.

"Do we consider blackmail?" said one Gaia controller, sitting behind his desk at one communication array.

A distorted voice answered him/her over the phone, "I would think those at the top would just threaten to reveal their identities and have our men at the Order come to seal the image."

"However, they seem to have been influenced by Zero, to some extent," said another controller days after the conversation, replying to another similar concern voiced by an unnamed colleague.

One thing was certain. The infallible eyes knew not who or what Zero was, his powers, his identities and his allegiances. Many in the world claimed him to be Gaia's but their dossiers on the enigmatic Gear drew a blank. And thus, because of Zero, Gaia was vexed, urging their members to step up their paces.

For there was no secret that Gaia will not fight to uncover, and fight even further to keep.

"But then, did the Mirror of Orochi really reveal all those things?" asked yet another voice, booming out from the darkness.

"Yes," was the reply. "Her Exalted One is convinced that the old ones think of Zero as the catalyst of change."

"Most certainly it has brought change. Already, our bases are under threat from increased Order vigilance. It remains to be seen if this Zero will turn the world further, or will be swallowed into it. A force that moves or a footnote in history?"

"Your wisdom is certainly greater, my lord."

"...Gaia will keep on treading carefully until then. The earth is sacred after all; one misstep and we risk shattering it forever. Please continue your protection of our most esteemed Holy Woman of the Far East." And a connection between two voices that would never speak to each other again winked out.

)()()()()()()()(

"Increase injection rate."

"Increasing injection rate," The mechanical voice informed the Prince as he stood watching the proceedings with a calm, clinical eye. The sight before him was a flurry of red and white, the sounds of the agonized victims muted by the barrier separating Schneizel from the experiment.

A moment later, the ars settled, leaving a thick cloud of bluish smoke behind. The Prince made a note of it, taking a second to tally up the differences of the data in his mind. The difference (or lack thereof) did not produce a visible change in the Prince's expression, who ordered the automated machine once more, "Clean-up." The built-in systems in the room immediately set to work retrieving and disposing of the human debris left behind in the experiment.

Later in his room, the Prince added a new palm-sized stone, lime green-colored this time, to his personal vault of "failed" results. Schneizel had a habit of keeping track of even the lowest points, but did not dwell on them long. He shrugged, unaided, into the regal attire of his station, before exiting his Palace to attend Court. Much as he wanted to pore over research, the Prince had to perform his duty.

There was much to do in the meantime. The poorly-planned and supplied Imperial probes into Gibraltar had been repulsed, the fool maneuver no doubt the instigation of a noble or at worst, a Sibling, and it had caused unnecessary tension between the Empire and Europe.

"Kanon? A report if you will. I need information on the intended deployments under Captain Balest and Vice-Admiral Landhearth. Thank you, that will be all." Passing by the sealed Grove, the Prince was reminded of another battle that would hopefully be handled by the li Britannia sisters.

In the receiving hall in the Imperial palace, after the Emperor's audience was over, Schneizel beckoned to an archmage from one of the Circles, drawing him into a corner to discuss his newly-discovered brother's "cursed" condition.

"It sounds mighty complicated," growled the mage, absently stroking his beaded beard. "I agree with your opinion. It demands study."

"Hopefully, those who study Shadow will be able to uncover and cure my brother."

"My earnest pardons, my lord, but I would not be banking on that. There are few in the world who understand the Shadow, and it seems the instigator, this Zero, is one of them. It _was_ Zero who did it to the Prince, right?"

Schneizel pursed his lips, weighing the impact his reply would make. "I believe there is more than a small chance of Zero's involvement, but since he has not made explicit threats against the Family, then the seed of doubt must remain until proven otherwise. But still, that is indeed a worthy speculation to look into. More reason for increased funding of Shadow research. I shall probably discuss it with the Emperor." The mage snorted, grumbled something under his breath before he bowed and left, possibly to discuss what the Prince had told him with his circle.

The Second Prince dismissed the arch-mage from his mind, already occupied with other matters.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hey, hey, master, is this really a good idea? Won't the Order dogs get a good sniff of us if we return here?"

In the darkness of night, three ominous figures stood in the whirling dust of the Dead Zones. Their voices were mute, spoken in a language that only they knew.

"I suppose it is their prerogative to get a good 'sniff', for that is their necessary purpose. As doing this action is mine."

"I guess you are concerned about that Zero kid. That guy's gonna be trouble, you betcha...But now that the third wheel's gone, we can't protect you as much, master."

"Do not worry yourself needlessly. Zero as he is will pose no threat to me or mine plans. In addition, I am certain the two of you can stop anything he – or the world can summon. And if all else fails..."

The three disappeared into the darkness, their passing unmarked through the howling wind.

)()()()()()()()(

"He's late, why the hell is he late?" bellowed Tamaki, crouching behind an abandoned food stall in their and Zero's supposed meeting place. "If that bastard sold us out to Gaia or the Order, then I ain't gonna rest till I blow him to high heaven, ya hear that?"

"Kallen," Kaname Ohgi asked their youngest member worriedly. "You're Zero's contact. Has he-?"

"Like hell I'd know where that guy is," she replied irritantly, brushing her hair lower over her face to hide it from observing eyes.

"Hm? Why do you sound angry, Kallen?"

"Yeah, weren't you Zero's yes-man since you met him?" cackled Tamaki, jumping at the new thread of the conversation. "Seriously though, man did you see what that guy did? No one could touch him, he was like a frigging god! One thing's for certain, I don't want to be that guy's enemies, he's a real menace!"

"Yeah..." Ohgi and the others reluctantly agreed. The way Zero just invaded the room full of Order soldiers and throwing back every attack against him was the mark of a truly powerful Gear. Only a few of their kind could ever attest to rattling the Guardians, and those high-levels were eliminated soon enough. Compared to Zero, those others were raving loonies compared to the sophisticated might that was the self-proclaimed Command Gear.

Kallen, on the other hand, was entertaining quite different thoughts. She still could not shake off the sight of a fallen, torn body, blood gushing out of every orifice as its soul selflessly took the first chance to defend its friends.

_Why? _She kept on asking. _Why would he-? If he was?_

The banter between the human-disguised group came to an end when the familiar, baritone voice of "Alan Spacer" spoke. "I apologize for being late, my friends."

"Oooh, you're finally here! Here comes the hero of the fucking century! Hey, tell us how you managed to be all powerful like that huh?"

"Patience. I will share the knowledge with you, and with all our brethren in time."

As the rest of the group stood to gather around the Britannian youth, Kallen narrowed her eyes, thinking _Why were you late? Oh, maybe because you spent the entire two days cooped up inside the infirmary and had to walk despite your still-recovering wounds? How's that for a deduction, you hopeless idiot, you heartless, murderous fiend, you stupid, stupid liar-_

"Kallen Kouzuki." The masked face of Alan Spacer approached, walking with a slight limp. Kallen raised an eyebrow, crossing her feet and her arms as she replied belligerantly, "Yeah?"

Seeming to interpret Zero's surprise as a question, Ohgi butted in, "Oh, please don't worry, Zero. Kallen seems to be having-"

"Yeah, the new meat's seems to have some issues today. I mean, it's probably _that _day," commented Tamaki salaciously, which earned him a swift kick to the groin that sent the man crumpling to the floor.

"My apologies, _Zero_," said Kallen in her most oily, formal voice. "There's been too much on my mind, don't you remember that day when you _called _me? Well, a Gear attacked us then, and some brainless idiot decided to go and have himself nearly killed. It's _upset _many."

"Is that so?" murmured Zero, wrenching himself away from Kallen's burning gaze. "That is troubling."

"Yeah," agreed Ohgi, for the wrong reason. "Kallen had no choice but to fight it since it was berserk and all, but we can't help but _feel _for whoever it was..."

"Indeed! Well said, my friend. And _that _is what I shall be teaching you for now," Zero declared suddenly, rounding on the rest of the group. "To better yourselves as Gears, I will first have to teach you how to manage yourselves when you slip to the other side."

"Lessons? Are you gonna be like a teacher then?" asked Tamaki densely.

"Yes. It might be impudent for me to say, but there is but one way for us to proceed for now. You will have to learn to manage your innate powers before we can make our first move as a family. We will all have to gain some measure control of our own magics, for that is our only strength in the face of overwhelming odds. I do assume everyone here has agreed to join me in my quest?"

A chorus of agreements, some less enthusiastic than others followed. Only Kallen had not spoken, and when the face of Alan Spacer - the face that wore a lot of masks - turned to her, she frowned. Gently, the boy said, "If you still have doubts, I will not hold it against you, young flame."

_Hah! As if I could just allow you the luxury of your lies, Zero! _"No," she replied curtly. "I will join. I wish to learn to master the Gear cells in my body, I wish to join in your quest to free our brethren. I have things to fight for, _things to protect._"

Zero seemed to be taken aback for a brief, shining moment, allowing Kallen to see a tiny glimpse of the unmasked face, before he smirked and said, "I thank you all for your trust. Well then, we must now discuss a meeting schedule. We only have a short amount of time before the forces of the world shakes itself from the shock I have given them, so we must use it well before my next move..."

_Whatever your game is, Zero, I won't rest until I unmask the real you! And then...and then... and then what? _Kallen was surprised to learn there were depths to her intentions that even she did not realize herself. _And then...?_

_If Lamperouge really was Zero, if the apparently selfless man was the ruthless, dark-winged Gear, what then?_

"Ah, if you could please, young flame, could I have my feather back? I shall use it for a little demonstration this session." The redhead absent-mindedly gave back the feather she always carried around in her pocket to the masked boy. His hand brushed against hers briefly, and in that moment she had the strongest impulse to reach out and crush it inside her own.

She looked at her palm where the feather had been.

_And then I'll..._

* * *

><p>AN: Twelve years and a thousand titles of visual novel gaming experience has given me too much of a jaded attitude when it comes to establishing flags in my ficcy fics. Especially in my earlier attempts at after-story fics for my favorite games, I've always been lazy enough to establish a flag as definitely placed, definitely done. My apologies if the "romantic" relationships seems too heavy-handed.<p>

To this day, I'm still wondering why the writers of _Code Geass _had to foist such a cruel fate on light-hearted, innocent characters like Shirley or Euphemia. From a story-telling perspective, it made sense, and from the perspective of this story, it's a necessary part of their character's role, ("oh noes, it's a hint on what's to come for those two...jk") else they become hopelessly static like Milly and Rivalz. But sheesh, why couldn't they invent more Rolo-esque characters so the tragedy won't seem so...so..so damn _un_-tragic. Better to be the pretty ornament than to be involved as a plot device.

Of course, opinions will differ, but as to this fic, well who knows? A motto of mine is to accept the happy things and the sad things, even in fictional media like anime (and fanfiction). The example set by their sacrifice will probably never fade.

Here's to you, B. Rock on!

To you readers, thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	26. A Moment's Breath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Well then, my friends: until later."<p>

The masked boy turned on his heel and left the place like a silent breath of air.

Immediately, her feet set to follow, but it seemed that "Alan Spacer" was a ghost, and Kallen lost his presence in the midst of the late-night Federation district crowds.

She returned to the group, where some of the Gears who had received the "tutelage" Zero brought were discussing it amongst themselves heatedly.

"Did you hear that, Ohgi? Perfect control! I'm a godamned genius! Hah!" cackled Tamaki, more than pleased that he had been praised by Zero himself to exhibit fine-tuned control over his Gear powers.

"Now isn't that nice for you huh, Tamaki?" Kallen grumbled, massaging the area where her right arm had hurt.

"Are you complaining, fresh meat? You jealous of my mad skillz? Heh, didn't Zero say you needed better control?" Kallen gave the loudmouth a quick chop to the head.

Off to the side, Ohgi turned from the exchange to say his thoughts out loud. "But I guess this cements the fact that he's the real deal." They had the same reservations as those who declined to speak to Zero again, unsure of his capability as a Gear. But as the afternoon showed, he seemed to have a deep understanding of the Gear form, far surpassing even his own, and he had access to some of Gaia's research on the matter.

"What'll you do, Kaname?" asked one of the others. "Are you going to tell Gaia?" At this, Kallen turned her gaze to Ohgi.

"I-" he said, flustered at the sudden question. "I won't...yet. I will wait and see how far Zero will take us."

"You intend to betray him?" Kallen demanded.

"Well, not exactly, but he is a shady kind of guy right? Even if he is stupid powerful."

"Hey, hey, Ohgi, you can't go off and think those kind of thoughts huh?" Tamaki said, leering at the former leader. "If there's one thing that I like about that Zero guy, he gives people respect when they deserve it. And that's an okay in my book."

"Are you giving him your trust then, Tamaki?" asked Ohgi.

"A bit, yeah. And it's not because he praised me or anything. He's a decent guy."

_Truth be told, it was the first time in the life of this one Gear, going by the name of Shinichiro Tama-_

"-Well, just remember you guys can't go off and betray him so easily," Kallen interrupted Tamaki's thoughts. She crossed her arms before her to emphasize her point. "We stand a better chance being with that guy than with those _roobs _at Gaia. You all know that. He's the only chance us Gears have, and that's a belief I'll stand by."

Ohgi shook his head wryly as the others stood speechless at the girl's determination. Ah, youth.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hoo wow. Lelouch actually disappeared from under your noses?" remarked Milly Ashford, amused.

"One does not simply "disappear" from the infirmary, Lady Ashford," said one of the nurses icily. They were gathered around the receiving hall of the infirmary, each of their faces wearing a silent, outraged glare.

"W-Well I can't say anything to that determination," said the Ashford, laughing and backing off. Dr. Baldhead's staff was not something she wanted to tango with on any day. "What do you think, Nina?" She turned to the girl beside her, who squeaked quietly under the collective glares of the nurses. "You were the last one who saw Lelouch."

Early in the afternoon, a nurse returning from examining a casting accident in one of the first-year rooms returned to find Lelouch Lamperouge's bed empty, healing field disabled, and the binding array underneath him mauled beyond recognition.

An alert was started, the Ashfords were informed, and security images confirmed the black blurry ship near one of the greenhouses as their fugitive patient, who had brute-forced through the Ashford barrier with frightening ease.

Milly was still laughing about it, even as she and Nina returned to the clubroom after hearing the nurses' stern vow against Lelouch for making them fail their eccentric superior.

"So did Lulu really disappear, Prez?" Shirley was the first to ask that question as they sidled into the room. Nina shuffled off to her terminal in the corner.

"Yep," Milly replied as soon as she poured herself tea. "Gave the nurses quite a blush. Lelouch is in for it now, if he wasn't before."

"Still, that's amazing," Rivalz commented, looking up from his homework. "Either Dr. Baldhead's a bonafide miracle healer, or Lelouch is secretly that powerful, to be able to escape like that. Either way, it's amazing!"

"What that Lelouch doesn't know, is that I have this lovely contraption that gives me free news of his location twenty-four seven." said Milly happily, brandishing the tracking invention at them all. Nina turned in her chair to gasp, as Shirley pointed at it with a cry of understanding.

"Dun dun dun dun~~~ Lelouch can't ever escape the gaze of this President...huh?" the blonde Ashford gaped in surprise at the screen in her hand.

"What's the matter, Prez?"

"Not here..." she murmured, eyes wide. Instantly she looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Access code 6350-6626, access log!" A wall on the side of the clubroom opened up to reveal another terminal. She strode over to it, leaving the tea on the table.

"What's going on, Milly?" Nina asked worriedly, joining the others to look over the President's shoulder.

"That Lelouch...he didn't emit a single sound with his ars," said Milly in a hushed tone. Rivalz, Shirley and the others who didn't get it looked at one another in confusion, while Nina clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped, "...B-but how was he able t-to escape? D-did he use soundless...?"

"I've no idea." Milly said with a sigh. She returned the terminal inside after saying another passcode. "Aww, and I really wanted to know what's made it so important for that guy to risk his body like that..."

"Lulu's a real hopeless idiot," pouted Shirley, who, though not getting the conversation between Milly and Nina at all, seemed to understand a part of it.

"I-It's...probably going a bit far to say that," Nina protested weakly. Rivalz wisely kept silent. For the rest of the day until the council was dismissed by a pensive President, Lelouch did not return to the Academy.

)()()()()()()()(

There was a little reckoning when Lelouch returned the next day.

For example, the nurses of the infirmary were the first to get to him, snatching him before he could reach the building entrance.

And when he'd finally been able to bow himself out of their presences, he was confronted right on that instant by the President wearing a crooked smile, and was summarily dragged again to her grandfather's office.

It was finally on the afternoon that a mentally and physically exhausted Lelouch Lamperouge headed out to the grounds in front of Ashford to cool off with a can of tea.

And he was immediately mobbed by the members of his fanclub.

From the direction of the building, the student council members emerged to come to the rescue, the ever-smiling Ashford striding confidently in the lead.

"Alright you guys, it's time to stop~" she clapped, causing the crowd to disperse in some manner. "That guy's still hurting from his injuries. You wouldn't want to keep on giving 'Prince' Lelouch a hard time, riiiight?"

"Sorry! Excuse us for our rudeness, Prince Lelouch!" "We earnestly hope for your recovery!"

"Wow, I sure am glad I don't have a fanclub, huh Lelouch?" said Rivalz, coming up to give his friend what he hoped was a friendly jab in the chest after the girls dispersed. It made Lelouch flinch in pain, and blood trickled from his lips. "Oh, sorry dude!"

"You've got to be more careful Rivalz!" Shirley admonished the boy as she rushed to Lelouch's side, and began chanting a recovery ars. Rivalz stood back, the hairs on his neck suddenly standing on end after feeling a multitude of cold gazes from the grounds around him.

"I'm sorry, Milly..." were Lelouch's first words after the streams of water rushed through his body, bringing a solemn warmth to it. "...about yesterday, I really had to know if Nunnally was alright." Milly tilted her head thoughtfully, as if she did not believe that excuse, but shook her head and relented, raising her head magnanimously.

"Fear not, my dear Vice-Prez! Rest easy in the fact that grandpa and Baldhead's nurses got to you first, or there'd have been a stern preaching from myself too!"

"I sure am lucky huh?" Lelouch commented, his voice still weak. He caught Kallen's eye, and immediately continued, "Kouzuki! How are _you _by the way? Are you sure you've no injuries?"

The redhead started upon realizing all attention was focused on her for the moment, and her mind fought to drive itself into overdrive to think up an answer. Thankfully, a noise from the direction of the gates drew the group's attention away.

"It's Prince Suzaku!" "Mr. Son of Thunder!" "Sir Knight!"

"Oh, nice timing!" Rivalz exclaimed, the first to turn back to get a look. "Now the council's complete."

"Suzaku..." Lelouch murmured his name contemplatively. "Is it true then?" He asked the others. "Is he Area Eleven's newest Guardian?"

Nina opened her mouth to answer but was preempted by Shirley who didn't see her, "Yup! But they didn't allow the media to show it, so we never got to see the _how. _The news just mentioned a while back that he'd been inducted, just like that!"

"It's all been hush-hush with the Order nowadays, what with Zero and all..." Milly commented airily, staring into the distance where a crowd was steadily building up. Lelouch cleared his throat, chancing a glance at Kallen, who seemed to have lost interest in the spectacle of the fanclub and was examining a poster on the opposite wall.

Lelouch chuckled. "The way it's going, he's going to become Lord-Commander next year." That remark caused a faint wave of knowing smiles on the rest of the council's faces.

"Well, I guess it's time to go greet the new- uh-oh, the Poster Boy wants to challenge me." With that, Lelouch dashed out from the group, seithr pooling around him like a bubble as the air dropped in temperature.

"Boys," Shirley sighed, as Kallen put a tired hand on her brow. Milly turned to the remaining council. "Well, at least everything seems normal now."

In front of many eyes, right in plain view of the main entrance to Ashford Academy, seithr was pulled, and ice met lightning in a brief dance of flashes and waves. After the spellwork faded, two boys stood in the middle, fine ice cascading around them like powdered snow.

"It's been a while, Suzaku," Lelouch said between gasps, his hand clutched painfully to his chest. His friend shot a concerned look at the area before nodding with a grin. "Knight huh? The world seems to have been impatient to get a hero."

"I'm not the only hero here, Lelouch," replied Suzaku. Abruptly, his face broke down, eyes watering as the other youth gaped. "But I'm glad..."

"Huh...?"

"...That you're alright!" In that moment, the combined number of the two biggest fanclub on campus were treated to a rare sight of the two Princes locked in a heartfelt embrace. Behind, Milly made an appreciative whistle as Shirley and Rivalz looked on in unabashed horror.

"Right, right," Lelouch said drily, his face struggling to hide the constant pain the hug was giving his sore side. "I'm glad to see you're alright too." And he reluctantly patted his friend's back, returning the embrace.

)()()()()()()()(

It shouldn't have been like this.

True, he was secretly jumpy, giddy and excited beyond belief, the emotions breaking through even the stoic mask he'd painstakingly thrown on as soon as he'd gone into the Office. It had gone to the point that Brother Ryoga had commented on it with amusement.

There lay before him, after all, like a glorious relic the armor and uniform the Order had given him. It was ornate white and blue, with the sigils of Area Eleven arrayed around the neck, the emblem of the Unbroken shield featured prominently on the belt, gauntlets and shoulder-clasp which held the flowing, pure-white cloak with blue highlights. It was the armor of the lowest, humble Initiate, but Suzaku felt as if he'd been given a present from the gods.

From now on, the armor would be his. It would be his responsibility to take care of it, for it would be his until either he or it would die. And even in death it would be accorded a revered position, having served the Order's sacred vow. With the armor he would fight, if he were not needed on the Lancelot, and with the uniform he was identified as knight of justice. It was a lucid dream; no, it was a dream that had come true.

But it shouldn't have been like this.

He should have entered the Order properly, using the official methods and undergoing the tests as was required of all Knights. This shouldn't have been gifted to him so quickly and early. The Knighthood shouldn't have been foisted on him like this.

It was not fair.

_But no, _he thought, clenching his fist as he reached out to wear the armor. Justice would endure time, but the world would not. And with time came new threats, new injustices.

There had to be those willing to take up the mantle of justice.

He gazed long and hard at the golden carved image of the Unbroken shield before affixing it to his shoulder, where it sat proud and prominent. Uniform complete, he gave the mirror not a single glance as he swept from the room. The armor felt so right and fit on him, even if that was rightly attributed to the skill of the artificers who took his every measurement.

"Brother Kururugi," Ryoga saluted. Giving him a quick once over, the older Knight nodded and gestured for him to follow. "Come. Lord Brother Tohdoh wishes to speak to you at once."

"_Sensei _is- I mean," he cleared his throat. "Very well. Please lead on, Brother."

* * *

><p>AN: I've a bit of a distraction in the form of a new VN to read, but I hope to finish it soon so I can get back into the usual pace.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	27. Speaking of Intentions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from.**

* * *

><p>The next meeting point this time was an apartment somewhere in the middle of the EU district. A few in the group expressed the discomfort they felt when they were ushered in by the barricade troops in Mobile Units, and Kallen could honestly say she felt that same apprehension.<p>

The apartment was nestled along a row of similar-styled buildings arranged haphazardly along a dingy street, with hawkers and peddlers lining every entrance and corner, crying their wares. Kallen wondered why Zero had chosen this crowded place – they had a very high chance of being discovered should they continue their "lessons" here.

And quite honestly, Kallen didn't think she could handle another round of Tamaki's jeering before she'd blow some extremities off with a burst of concentrated flame.

Each of them filed in through the entrance in singles and pairs, as instructed, and gave their differing reasons to be in the complex to the dour-faced receptionists. Each rented rooms as far away from each other as possible (bankrolled by Zero, no less) and when the clock struck their apportioned date, the hidden Gears went up to the very top floor, where the Command Gear had seemingly bought off every room to keep out outsiders for just this one meeting.

When Tamaki, who'd excitedly gone first to open the door, stepped through the threshold, all of them were instantly assailed by the screeching lullaby in their minds. Were it not for Zero's prior training, all of them might have immediately shifted into their other forms through sheer instinct.

"What the hell, man?"

There stood Zero, as Kallen remembered him back when she'd pursued him across the wastes of the Dead Zone. The black cloak and hood, the short, feathered wings and that tail he hated – to the completely uneducated, he was an oddity, to the rest of the world, there unmistakably stood a Gear.

"I-It's dangerous, Zero!" Ohgi gasped. "You've just revealed your position to the Order! We're all in danger!"

"Did you betray us after all?"

"Calm yourselves," Zero said, raising a hand that was yet humanoid in shape towards them. He gestured to the open space, "Rest assured, I did not come here to trap you. At the same time, understand that no force on earth knows I, the hated Gear, am here in this very instant." He spread his other arm, continuing with his velvet voice, "I know this for I have myself found and entered this building **as this.**" With that, the lullaby crested up into a dizzying pitch, and it was all Kallen could do to staunch the overflowing pressure in her mind.

Zero stood transfigured, rune-ring rotating majestically below his full frame. "**Did you really assume the Order was that omniscient? Even the Knights who must protect the sanctity of the world have their own rules to follow – their own foolish, self-imposed restrictions.**"

"How do you explain them finding out the Gears who went berserk then?"

"**A gunshot is unmistakable, its cocking far less so. The first thing all Gears do when they 'break free' is use their immense power to destroy. And that is how they draw the Knights to them like many ravenous flies. But were one a controlled Gear, as you all must be,**" Zero clapped his hand, and after a flash, he was Alan Spacer once more. "Then they are free to shift into and out of their other sides without fear." The piercing lullaby ended.

Zero nodded to himself in satisfaction after the explanation, though most of them still entertained doubts, their ears straining for the telltale sound of Order horns and sirens. One of them even stalked to the window to check the crowd below, expecting to see at any moment the uniformed legions of white-and-blue marching towards them.

"I'm sure, at some point they will realize their folly," said Zero, walking over to the center of the wide-open space. Kallen saw that the furniture in the room had been moved neatly to the side, with the walls separating the rooms along the hall shattered, their rubble piled to the side. "But for now, we will take advantage of their complacence. Can any of you profess to have your control now? Please advance, we have very little time."

"What's the rush?" Kallen blurted out, as Tamaki confidently stepped up, his chest puffed out. Zero's masked face turned to her, his lips frowning slightly.

"Aside from the Order and the Powers, there is one more organization that we must all treat like a sleeping bear. And it is from them, inevitably, that the impetus of researching ways to trace Gears merely by their presence will be formed."

"Gaia." Ohgi said with conviction as Zero nodded appreciatively. He continued as he traced arrays with his hand (in motions that Kallen found _so so _familiar), "I know you've dealt with them before. If we shall work to undo the world's foundations, we must first deal with their constant presence, their tentacles of influence coiling around in the darkness underneath the pillars. That should be our first move.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. Before we can safely move as a determined group, you must all at least reach my stage. During this session, I will have you shift into your fullest form, mustering as much of my lessons as possible."

"What?"

"But isn't this too early, yo?"

"They're right Zero," Ohgi said, looking around. Even the headstrong Kallen had looked away uncertainly. "It's too early for us to move into our forms freely. We can't risk being found out at this point."

"Do not worry. As long as you trust in me, you shall all pull through. Now Tamaki, you go. Time is ever impatient. We will stop if it seems that it will become a liability. But you all must muster it soon." At that moment, Kallen had the faint, but sure impression that Zero, no, _that guy _behind the mask was not being entirely truthful. _But about what?_

"No matter how vile or corrupted you feel yourselves to be, never forget who you are. Think only of yourselves in that moment."

)()()()()()()()(

Suzaku sat properly, practice sword sheathed on a stand before him and the round, wooden shield next to it. The emptiness of the dimmed training room, no, it was more of a traditional old Japanese dojo that was remarkably wide, filled his senses with the ringing silence. The dummies littering the edges and leaning on walls were like eerie corpses when Suzaku looked away, but when he turned, they became the "Gears" with faces and expressions painted comically, laid out in frozen repose.

Brother Ryoga had had him wait there, encouraging him to meditate for a while as he waited for Lord Brother Tohdoh. He had made no objection, though the fact that no one else was in the room when he entered made him shift uneasily in his mind.

_Alright, meditate then._

He cleared his mind of all recent impressions and emotions, of hazy images hanging on like cobwebs that he banished with a wave of a meditative torch. Lelouch, his friends, the Lancelot, his Knighthood – _concentrate_. It was like trying to cast a long, hard, barely-practiced ars, in a sense. Only Lelouch and the Prez had ever shown themselves to be quite proficient in the art, the former even more so.

He was only ever good in lightning magic, a "stunning" compatibility with the element. Without it, he was just another "ki-wielding" relic, as some Britannians in the Academy had commented before they were summarily silenced by the Shadowfrost Prince. In some sense, they were true. His only claim to fame was his relentless zeal for the extermination of Gears. He was no genius like Lelouch or Nina, or one with powerful connections like Milly.

_Ah, I'm thinking of Lelouch again. _

Breathe. Breathe.

Clear everything.

Get out, intrusive thoughts.

***Boom!***

Suzaku's eyes flashed open as his hand immediately went down to grasp the hilt of the practice sword. He instantly zeroed in on the source: behind a panel on the wall opposite that had receded upward was a wide, empty space, upon which loomed the signature sable Gekka of Japan's last living sword-saint: Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

In its hand, it held the meter-thick sword that was as long as the Knightmare. It held Suzaku's attention long enough before he could realize it was pointed straight at him as he rose just in time to leap backward.

The Knightmare charged like lightning; the sword slamming down on the spot where he'd sat one second before with the force of a gale and the sound of thunder. The shield that had been left broke into many fine bits as a thin crack appeared on the impact area.

"_Sense- _er- my Lord Brother!" Suzaku gasped, as the lone Factsphere blinking red on top of its head turned toward him. "What's going on-?"

"You will fight, Brother Knight," Suzaku saw the Landspinner wheels begin to spin on the polished wood when he realized the next attack coming. The Legion-Master's voice was reserved, metallic. "If you want to live."

)()()()()()()()(

**"Kallen, come back!" **The maelstrom of colors that filled her vision stilled, the pounding headache descending into a dull, rhythmic throb.

She brushed a hand in front of her, groping blindly through the flashes as many unseen hands helped her up. When her vision cleared, it was to see Zero's dark hooded mask peering intently at her mere inches from her own face.

"Wha...?" she mumbled nonsensically. She shook herself from the grip of the arms, all but one sensation disappearing when Zero answered, "You very nearly lost control. Come sit and rest. We are done with your lesson."

"Oh..." she hung her head, allowing herself to be seated. "I'm...sorry..." she said slowly, her mind racing through the mental muck to remember what had happened.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Everyone learns in different ways." The words sounded gentle and reassuring, but the sting did not feel any less painful. Or was she imagining it?

Tamaki, the brash loudmouth, had surprised them all when he'd shifted flawlessly into his other form with ease, remaining in it without showing the least hint of going out of control. Of course, he said later, as the others also pointed out later, that he didn't dare speak or do anything stupid in case it set himself off, but the fact that they had acquired some form of mastery over their instincts was gratifying.

Kallen, who was last, had expected to feel the same emotion, tinged with a healthy amount of apprehension; it seemed she was the only one among them who was still not assured that Zero – or Lamperouge – was being entirely truthful.

She'd stepped up with some trepidation, and after going through the process that bit at her body like a million angry ants, felt the ungodly pressure slip into her mind. She watched through a small, white tunnel the sight of the room slip and slide out of focus, her only companion Zero's exhortations, the constant pain and headache, and the lullaby-

_The lullaby! _She did not remember anything past that point, but she did remember the piercing song rip into her mind. Looking up from her daze, she stared with narrowed eyes at Zero who was praising the others' progress.

"A single, small step, but an important one, all the same. I congratulate you on your successful efforts." Kallen noticed the Command Gear had not glanced in her direction.

"But what's the use, anyway?" Tamaki asked, with smirk ever-present. "This whole transformation mastering thing is all well and good, but then what? Are we going to go attack the Order or something?"

"But we can't do that," Ohgi protested. "We're too few, and I don't think we alone can stand against the whole world."

Zero let them speak as he stood listening to them in silence. "But isn't Zero's goal to destroy the world or something like that? Ain't that right, Zero?"

"Yes, that should be our immediate goal," forestalling Ohgi's next, predicted words with a clawed hand, the Gear continued, "But Kaname Ohgi is right. As we are, we have yet the combined power to challenge the whole world. Alone, we are able to destroy the Eleventh Preserve, but I see no positive effects from it that could vastly outweigh the negative."

"'Destroy the Eleventh Preserve'... whoo wow, you got some balls man," Tamaki said with gushing admiration. He went up to elbow Zero in the side, and Kallen did not miss the nearly unmistakable instance of a pained flinch that swept across his expression. She repressed the urge to sigh.

"...There are different ways to go about this. We might attempt to use the underground to recruit more Gears and show them what it takes to retain free-will while transformed, but it will take a long time, and as I said, that is not a luxury we have. We also need resources of our own, Knightmares, glyphs, arms... All of that requires organization."

"Then _what _are you going to do, Zero?" Kallen asked. It was then that the masked gaze finally met hers.

"We turn to ready sources of the things we need," he said smoothly, dramatically.

"You mean...?"

"Yes." Zero turned to look at Ohgi, who looked back with surprise. "As I said, we must contact Gaia."

)()()()()()()()(

The sounds of impacts and screeches of wheels, and the clashing of ars and arms even filtered out from the normally soundproof training room. The Four Elites stood in uniformed position before the entrance to the room, ordered to bar anyone save an alarm or a Legion-Master from entering.

"And I seriously wanted to reach the high score," complained Brother Weinberg, after Brother Asahina stepped up to decline him entry. "What's the deal, anyway? From the sounds of it, is the Lord Brother practicing some new maneuvers?"

"We honestly cannot say anymore, Brother," apologized another Elite. Weinberg couldn't see what expression lay behind that helm. "But we know it is important to the Lord Master. And that is enough for us."

The boy's movements were filled with desperation. That was unsightly. He swung and ducked, dodged and weaved his way out of the sword's paths through the air. He didn't even raise his own sword to strike.

"What's wrong, Brother Kururugi?" he asked, settling back into a neutral stance. The boy was panting, the additional weight of the armor aggravating his stamina.

"Why are you doing this, Lord Brother?"

"Did I not tell you? It is a fight. You shall use all arts and ars available to you. Raise your sword, Kururugi!" He charged; this time the boy leapt forward, spinning once in midair to plant a kick against the sword. Anticipating, Tohdoh relaxed the two-handed grip and punched the boy square in the gut with his free hand.

"And what was the purpose of that, Brother? Disarming?" He held the sheathed Susanooh horizontally against him, regarding the image of the injured boy on his display. "As a Nox Nyctores, this beast will not willingly leave the hand of its binder. But it was a good, commendable attempt. You have learned something."

"My Lord Brother, I may be remiss in saying," the boy said between pained gasps, "But isn't this a one-sided affair? I can't match the speed and movements of a Knightmare with this body alone."

"And why is that?"

"Because a Knightmare is superior in every way. It augments the user's body – no, it's an entirely different body by itself. Humans, ordinary humans can't match it in single battle."

"Is that as much of a difference then, from a battle between a human and a Gear?" Suzaku started, surprised as Susanooh swung twice in the place where he'd been. When the boy recovered from his sideward roll, he gasped, "No, Lord Brother. A Gear is biologically intended to be far more powerful than any human!"

"Then a battle between a Gear and a human would result in the human's death?"

"...Yes."

"Then answer me this." Susanooh flashed as it was brandished at the boy again. "What could have possessed _your_ mind to hurl yourself at Zero with sheer recklessness? That is not the way of the Knight! That is not how we Guardians must act!" A swing, and a backflip, and then the Gekka dove into a low stance to sweep the massive sword across the ground.

Lightning flashed across the length of the blade. The boy took a deep breath as he held the sword before him, muscles poised and coiled. "For the sake of justice."

"If you think your act was justice, then you have had a grave understanding of its true meaning." With a mechanical hiss, flaps along the armor of the machine opened up, expelling a slight burst of concentrated seithr. "To be a Guardian means adopting an entirely different form of justice. It is sad to acknowledge that you were not able to learn that during the proper initiation period of your Knighthood. This will have to do. Be ready, Brother Kururugi!

"It may be old-fashioned of me to ask this, but put all your convictions inside your blade! If yours does not falter, then you are in the right." Even in such an obvious disadvantage, Suzaku settled into his formal high stance with determination. There was no hint of a brazen confidence, or slack-jawed fear. Tohdoh only saw the hateful face of a man lost to his own illusions.

The single stray spark arcing across the boy's blade was the signal.

)()()()()()()()(

"But...to contact Gaia now..." Kallen shared Ohgi's sentiment. The last time they had spoken to members of the organization, Gears (though not from their group) had massacred them. It was certainly not the way to please.

"I believe they are the ones most..._sympathetic_ to renegade causes," Zero said carefully. "I will not hide that we will only use the power they can give until they are no longer of use to us. And as of this moment, they are, out of all the groups in this world the ones most likely to give aid."

"But we can't trust those guys," Kallen protested. What was Zero thinking? "You should know they only care about studying or using us Gears for their own slimy ends! The last Gaia contract wanted to take us away! You should've heard what they were saying about equality!"

"I am aware," replied Zero in the same delicate manner. "I was there, after all." The Gear seemed to fall into a pensive silence. "Which is why our conditions for helping will not include that loathsome clause. We will offer them something far more valuable than all the Gears in the world."

"And what's that?"

Zero's voice seemed to smile as he turned to reply to Kallen: "Myself, of course."

)()()()()()()()(

It was like looking into a vast pool of untapped potential. Suzaku Kururugi was skilled, determined, and wilful. No part of his movements were wasted, no action was done without sheer, controlled bursts of brute intent. The boy lacked tactics and immediate foresight, but those were eclipsed by his complete mastery over his body, pushing its capabilities to exceeding heights.

True, the Legion-Master was holding back, and Susanooh's haunting voice was sewed shut inside the sheath, but he could not land a single decisive strike on the boy as he flew through land and air like a graceful swan.

"Use your magic, boy!"

Instantly, jagged sparks of solidified lightning flew at him; the magically resistant armor could take them all, but the Gekka made an effort to dodge them nonetheless. Suzaku did not hesitate to capitalize on the attack, sending a few more blasts Tohdoh's way as he lunged in.

There was a clash of swords, and it was clear that the tiny practice sword was no match. A loud, forceful thrust was immediately followed into a downward smash, sending stray splinters of wood into the air as Suzaku jumped back, bringing his bent practice sword with him.

The Gekka stayed where it was, sword poised and ready. The tense air settled into a silent stand-off as the two fighters faced each other. He uttered a challenge: "What's wrong? Is your sword that brittle? Attack or forfeit."

Sparks of blue, jagged lightning immediately swarmed up from the floor to surround the boy. There was a great drawing of seithr, and Tohdoh was less than impressed that Suzaku was very inefficient when it came to ars. Then the boy started running.

The Factsphere tracked the boy's movements as he shot through the floor and headed straight for one of the walls. Preserving momentum, he dashed up the wall, only pausing when his feet touched the ceiling to send a burst of concentrated blue lightning along it towards him.

The Gekka didn't need to use its Landspinners to adjust, but the boy was still going, his entire body a literal furnace of seithr as he ran on the ceiling, stopping and unleashing another burst quickly. The interval between the attacks became progressively shorter, forcing Tohdoh to have to adjust as colliding streams literally burst apart above and below him in a shower of sparks.

This was a fool attack. The lightning was slow and predictable in its path, and even if it did hit, it was inefficient in composition to be only a threat against civilians. To ars practicioners, it was a tickle. As the blue glow filled the training room, the Legion-Master decided that enough was enough, and set to dispelling-

-_There?- _Instantly he felt a surge of power come near, and the anticipatory shiver that ran through him every time danger neared alerted him to the boy, who had gone back to the ground and was charging at him while hiding inside one of his own lightning attacks. _So that was it. _

Tohdoh praised the boy mentally for his ingenuity, even if any Knight worth his salt would be able to see through the tactic with relative ease. In the split-second before impact, a small, white seal with red, glowing runes on its surface appeared in front of Tohdoh's hand that came up to block.

The impact made the world inside the Knightmare shake, but the relentless Knight rode through the waves with practiced ease as he brought Susanooh in the grip of his other hand to strike.

**Whack! **The impact was cushioned by the armor, by the sheath, but there was no mistaking the distinct crack of bone as the boy's body was hurled like a speeding, electrified comet into the far wall, where he collided into it with a crunch.

Tohdoh stilled the rampaging lightning in the room with a dispel, and in a flash of white light, he appeared in front of his Knightmare, having disengaged from it. He went to the boy.

"Your attacks were spirited, your will unquenchable. You displayed a wide array of combat tactics. But it was not enough.

"The way to victory there, Kururugi," he said. "Was by acknowledging the gap in ability and staying your sword. You would have done better to heed the warning in my words then and resisted the urge to attack."

"I'm sorry, Lord Brother." Blood streamed from the boy's head, but he didn't utter a single moan or complaint as he stumbled from the crater on the wall.

"Answer me, Kururugi. Who are we?"

"The Guardians."

"And what is our vow?"

"To be the shield in the darkest hour."

"Exactly. We are Guardians, not soldiers. To be a Knight means dedicating ourselves to protecting our means to protect first and foremost, then to protecting our charges. We protect, Kururugi. We are ever on the defensive. We do not charge recklessly into battle, fulfilling some ideal or another. Your style of attack is for killers and Gears, not Guardians."

"But, I serve _justice_-" protested Kururugi.

"The Order's justice is the world's justice," interrupted Tohdoh with a growl. "If you are a Knight of the Order, your charges are your justice. Defend them until and beyond death. The safety of the people must be assured before the extermination of the threat. Had you been a Knight, you should not have pursued Zero, and would be punished if you had. Why do you think you had to accept the shield upon your initiation?"

The boy still didn't look convinced, staring sullenly at the floor. Tohdoh glanced around at the mess that was left from the battle. "You have _will, _Kururugi, much like your father. You have skill, you have strength. The blood of the Japanese runs strong in you. But if you will not seek the path of the defender, then you are not fit to be a Knight. Am I understood?"

The two, teacher and student, locked gazes. "Yes..._ sensei._"

)()()()()()()()(

Plans were made, and the rest of the group watched uneasily as Zero arranged for Ohgi to contact Gaia as quickly as possible, bearing with him one word: "Zero."

Kallen had her reservations, and she was thankful that Zero's imperious words stopped her before she exited out the apartment door. "Kallen. A moment please."

She shut the door before her and turned back, crossing her arms in a silent challenge. Alan Spacer stood before her now, looking very much like a teen lacking in confidence.

"What are you planning, Zero? You know what Gaia would do if they got their hands on you. Are you planning something again? I told the others I'd trust you, but not to the extent of being stupid enough to walk right into those _roobs' _schemes-"

"We shall not talk of my decision, Kallen Kouzuki. If you had something to object, you should have brought it up when the entire group was still here." Alan Spacer breathed a sigh as he walked off a few steps to the side. "I just wanted to give you words of caution."

"Against what?"

"Eventually you will learn to control your power-"

"Don't keep reminding me of my failure," said the redhead peevishly.

"I have no issue with your ability. Please believe me on that. As I said, eventually you will begin to master your power. But at the same time, issues with your other identity – if you have one – will arise." Kallen couldn't believe this. _He _of all people was going to lecture her about keeping identities secret? "You _must _keep your identity secret for as long as possible, using any means necessary. If everyone finds out, that triggers an endgame scenario that I have no wish to implement at so early a time. So please-"

"Why the hell are you so concerned?"

"-I cannot be there with you all the time. We- our masks – all have responsibilities to hold," continued Zero as if she had not interrupted. "But as much as possible, we must refrain from giving in to the _temptation _to appear not as we seem. Any of your powers must be withheld for as long as you can, until death is the only other alternative if you do otherwise. Yes, that includes appearing to be weak and ineffective to others, or doing other 'foolish' things."

"Is that why you took the fall for the council?" she probed in a spurt of cunning. The Gear made no reaction, standing still and away like a frozen statue. Zero made an imperceptible sound before concluding gently, "We all cannot afford to lose an important piece like you, young flame. Even if it means I must disable you myself to keep you from revealing yourself."

_This guy would dare- wait. _"Is your concern coming from the Gear named Zero, or your other self?"

Zero chuckled, unclasping the hands from behind him and twisting to face her. "As a fellow concerned Gear. No more, no less," he drawled.

Again, Kallen had the distinctive feeling, as she walked silently through the rowdy evening crowds of the Union district, that Zero had not been entirely truthful. The last image of him, like a solitary dark owl silhouetted against the window, seemed to be holding many unpleasant things inside.

)()()()()()()()(

The aftermath of the contact from one of their former Gear agents had riled up the eyes and ears of Gaia as the information surged like wildfire through their network.

The lone word that had been uttered sent many of the minds making up Gaia into a frenzy. No less affected, was one Holy Woman, who instantly shrieked behind the oracular veil when the news was relayed to her.

"Lord Zero comes?" she cried jubilantly. "Oh, what a wonderful, glorious day for Gaia! Come everyone, we must celebrate!"

"Yes, Exalted One!"

)()()()()()()()(

Night had cast its dark shadow on the Preserve. Lelouch's gaze swept endlessly over the view through the darkened windows. The room had long gone dim and silent, and the youth seemed a night-creature standing solemn and solitary.

"It seems I'm late."

"Witch."

"That is a droll derogatory term. Then again, you are an unskilled, virgin baby Gear, so I can't complain that much."

Lelouch turned around and was treated to a heart-stopping instant before he said angrily, "C.C- What...?"

The witch's body was upside down, feet planted on the ceiling, her unbound green hair like a grassy curtain of leaves. Lelouch saw a strange, red mark on her forehead, and the serene, superior expression on the girl's face. In the darkness, it seemed that she was floating on nothing.

"You prefer flamboyant entrances, so I figure'd it'd make sense to imitate you." She flipped downward to land gracefully on the floor without a sound.

"I'm not sure I'm flattered. So you saw and heard everything?"

"From the very start. Amateur teaching, but at your pace, they might just reach your level in a month. Though their personalities leave more to be desired. And that girl - I know she still has reservations about you. Are you sure you're going to just let that stray 'condition' be?" she asked, turning around and walking to a far window.

"It's unfortunate that it didn't work, but I've seen no opportunities to convince her otherwise. I shall be currently banking on the hope that she maintains her silence." Lelouch rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Wouldn't it be easier to arrange for a more permanent silence?"

"I can't do that. Not until it would seriously threaten my plans."

"You talk of plans as if you had one. You had a plan for her and failed quite spectacularly." C.C laughed throatily. "Well, it will be amusing to see the myriad ways your plans can lead. At the very least, the way you fumble about is heartwarming to watch." Lelouch resisted the urge to shout and instead continued along the train of his thought.

"My main concern right now, is Gaia." C.C fell into thought, lips pursed. "I would have dispensed with interrogating Kaname for his knowledge if you'd just told me what you knew witch."

"I told you, baby Gear," she placed her palms on the glass surface. "I only know of Gaia from what I've read as any human whenever I wake up. I have never been a member, nor was involved with any of them in the past."

"Are you lying?"

"If I was, you wouldn't know that." They glanced at each other. "...A truthful thing I can say is that Gaia, though a worldwide group, had its earliest roots in Britannia."

"Should I believe that?" asked Lelouch skeptically.

"No, you shouldn't," she replied shortly. "It's a fairy tale. It's a fantasy for your young mind. And it goes: Gaia was born of noble seeds, on the fertile minds of the past youth. But not everything endures. Gaia's purpose, I believe has been corrupted in the long decades. Even if I were to tell you the truth, it would not help you in communing with the corrupted denizens that infest the 'idealistic' organization. You, and your 'family', are well and truly alone in this endeavor."

"I think they are yet unprepared for the return of another 'Command Gear'. In your words: 'we shall see' – what they have prepared for my coming."

"Pray that thought will not be your last, baby Gear. The dark is merciless to those who hold light in their hearts." And the two of them departed from that place.

* * *

><p>Edit: A reader messaged me, sharing the same inquiry as a friend of mine who reads and helped form the crossover foundation of this story, about themes. Well, you can just look up battle themes for <em>Code Geass <em>or the crossovers; the latter's metal themes fit quite nicely. I mean, I don't really care about themes personally in a fanfiction, and I think it's kind of pompous to fit in themes from other shows to make a scene "sound better."

However, there are some that I think would fit future scenes and so I've listed to give a preview of sorts for the sake of my friend and you, reader:

_All Hail Britannia! _(CG) - must never forget the essential Britannian theme

_Siegfried _(CG) - Zero vs. C.C.

_The Master _(CG) - ZERO scenes when Zero announces things to the world

_Stories _(CG) - non-tense scene or scenes with introspection

_Alexandrite _(BB) - Student council in-fight (not serious)

_X-Matic _(BB) - Student council in-fight (serious)

_Keep the Flag Flying _(GG) - Order battles

_The Mask Does not Laugh _(GG) - "The Black Knights" battles or Zero's campaigns

_Communication _(GG) - Kallen vs. Suzaku

_Toxoplasma _(Rwr) - Gaia battles

_Kuroboshibyō_ (Rwr) - Gaia scenes

_Shear _(Rwr) - Order (Suzaku) break-through "against all odds" scenes

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	28. Strange Cat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Nunnally?"<p>

She woke: emerging from the damp heat of dreams to the pleasant warmth of her brother's hand in hers. She grasped it, tight, for the images had been quite unpleasant.

"Brother..."

"Ssh, I'm here, I'm here, Nunnally..." His gentle caresses sent waves that soothed the anxious cobwebs away.

She remembered that he had been reading to her a tale. The musty smell of the book they had lent his brother still lingered in the room. She had a vague memory of what the story had been, but she could not now grasp it, having lost it in the sea of her sleeping mind. Smiling she looked up to her brother and said, "Would you read the story for me again, Lelouch? I think I fell asleep that time." She meekly stuck her tongue out as an apology.

Her brother's steady breaths never faded nor went away as she felt him reach out with a flutter of clothes. Then his cleared his throat, saying, "Very well. Anything for you, Nunnally."

She settled in her seat, never once letting go of his hand. The many chances she'd be allowed just to hold his hand were so, so few. "What was the title of that story again?"

"It's called, 'The Curious Cat and the Magician's Curse.' Once upon a time, there lived a cat..."

)()()()()()()()(

**I **did not know what I was. I didn't even know who I was. All I could gather when I opened my eyes, was that I was here, and that I had a purpose.

"_From mud and sticks and grass I make you, I make you, praise Earth, praise Gaia. My life is yours as you are mine. You will be seeing unseen. You will act and bleed for me and nothing more..."_

Before I could open my mouth, or twitch an ear to listen to the sounds around me, I knew things. It was like my brain was like a chip that's been hard-wired ever since it got off the assembly line. Everything was all there; programmed right in. What people were, what the big, big world was like, what Important Things were. Seithr, magic, Knightmares, giants...

And so, I easily understood what was being asked of me. When I was told or rather, _ordered _to go and fulfill my duty, I did so without complaint or question, knowing full well that I could and should not protest, and that I already _knew _everything there was to know.

And so, shrugging off the doldrums of sleep from my eyes, I trotted out of my mistress' cavern and into a long, narrow space, colored grey as a cloud.

Along the way I passed many giants who were just like my mistress, pounding and stamping on the floor recklessly. They were loud and their many noises hurt my ears, but I decided it was for the better; in exchange, they had become too busy to notice me.

I slipped through cavern after cavern, searching for my way out of the maze. I knew I was trapped in a labyrinth, and all my senses were strained to finding the exit. My eyes were ordered to see and I saw.

There was a tall, lean giant, and another smaller, but no less big giant next to it. They were standing next to another giant. The first and the third giants had shinier-looking eyes, although that may have been just a trick of the light. I blinked. My ears were ordered to hear and I did:

"- I believe Her Majesty has no objection to it if it is Prince Schneizel's will. But yes, I do share your concern. It may as well be an 'un-secret' project if the prototype's going to be used by the Order as such-"

"- what I was talking about. I was right wasn't I, Cecile? Ah well, at least we'll be getting primo data - "

"- realize there is a low, low chance of the prototype being actually used if it's revealed to the world so early like this? -"

" - course I'm aware, but will they complain if it's exactly the logical evolution of Britannian RnD needed by the Empire if we intend to keep up with the newer Union Crisis Suits? - "

" - we'll be moving to the Order branch near Suzaku's school, Lord Guilford. I've made all the necessary arrangements - "

I didn't really understand what the giants were saying, but I was ordered to listen, and I did. I looked past the giant and slipped into another cavern, thinking it was the exit.

" - already had communications with the Union and Federation representatives here. With luck, they'll accept and I can finally put the last touches to the plan - "

" - not worry about Euphie, sister. I've managed to contain most of the circles' opinions by diverting them to Clovis' case. I do not know how long it will last, but that should forestall another outbreak of protests - "

Nope. Still nothing. There was only another giant speaking to a mirror, though it seemed strange that it wasn't reflecting the giant's image exactly. I turned tail and left the place, running along on the coat-tails of the first giant from before. I bet this one knew where the exit was.

I could swear I heard the third giant utter something behind me.

We passed by many more giants, lugging large, squeaking moving monoliths behind them. On the walls were weird shapes, which my brain immediately deemed as useless as I turned my eyes away and continued to follow the two giants.

A stone giant's face fell before me, and I couldn't resist uttering a shriek as I saw those glazed eyes.

_" - Be careful with that bust! That is the last known sculpture made by -"_

" - Why did we have to pass this way, Cecile? The art hall is great – for flighty occasions but - "

" - _move the portrait of the Golden One to the south wall while we clean up this area! - _

" - forget? This is the closest sir Suzaku's allowed into the palace with his clearance - "

_" - Get those paintings of Arturia li Britannia and Ghetsus ni Britannia dusted! Put Cagalli yu Britannia's down with the rest of the fortieth line - "_

Many loud voices. I heard intermittent pounding and clanking, useless things that I had to fight to keep out.

"- this is just Imperial Walk, don't worry sir, we won't have to go through the rest of Prince Clovis' 'Labyrinth' - "

"_ - can't do it, the portrait of Dio ri Britannia's too damaged... so's with Edward son Britannia, Victor von Britannia, Johan si Britannia's and Harold tu Bri - "_

" - great, almost a hundred or so meters of straight hallway then - "

"- thank goodness some works were saved from the water-"

" - Her Majesty should approve his joining so he could get a better clearance, but as expected there's red tape flying all over the place - "

I looked this way and that. The whole place seemed to reverberate with the force of an earthquake. Why the giants felt the need to rumble about escapes me at the moment. It wouldn't surprise me if they squished me flat and didn't notice.

But it wasn't my job to be squished flat, wasn't it?

Finally, my prey (not that I was hunting these giants anytime soon) reached the end of the labyrinth. I saw from between their stomping heels the promising rays of sunlight. Using all the vigor gifted to me, I bounded forward, towards "freedom". I pushed all my mistress-given strength into my legs.

"- a cat? - "

What the- Damnit, I was caught! My sides were trapped within the grasp of a pair of large, brutish hands, and as I futilely used up every fight in my body to squirm free, I caught a glimpse of huge, green eyes the size of dinner plates. I wanted to spit at it, spit in the eye of a giant, but I had no idea if doing so would mean getting squished between those awfully rough hands.

"- Good morning, Sir Kururugi- "

"- you okay? Those bandages on your head - "

" - it was just a training accident at the Order, nothing to worry about - "

Stop patting my head, you giant! Let me go!

So thinking, I drove my last free weapon into his rough, scaly hide. I felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction when the thing roared in my face, his iron grip relaxing enough for me to slip out of his grasp and run for the light.

" - yow! That hurts! - "

" - Feisty little fellow... wonder how we missed him? - "

I made my bid for freedom, and I earned it. The next step was... oh what were my orders again? I mentioned being programmed, but with that much information crammed into me, there was a delay in getting the necessary specifics.

Reading... reading... Processing...

Like a computer. Nyahaha.

Oh, right, so those were my orders. Snuffling my nose in satisfaction, I departed.

)()()()()()()()(

**I**t wasn't too hard to gain access into one of the giants' ships.

The wider cavern into which I'd entered was littered with yet more bustling giants, though this time there seemed some things that were even more gigantic than them.

Not one of those suits of armor moved as the giants stomped around them, but I knew they'd be making even more of a din should they be awakened. The word came to me – _golem? - _but then I realized that wasn't the proper name for these things. I turned my head, sniffing like a mongrel dog for my destination. I needed the ultimate exit from here.

My mistress had given me some powers to help me in fulfilling her orders. One was the power to become literally invisible, if the information on my brain was true, to any of the giants' eyes. The fact that that one giant had been able to see me probably meant there was a little flaw in the power. I took note of that as I darted between the giants' legs and titanic, metal structures.

Sneak, sneak, sneak...

My brain was able to identify the next sight that registered in my eyes: one of the ships giants used to carry their big butts all over the big place. I couldn't travel through their world easily with my own four feet, so I would have to secure a moving transport.

Spying one thundering past, I sped up my pace and leaped just in time before the large flap on the side of the edifice could close completely. Scrabbling on the floor for dear life, I had just enough time to lift my tail before it closed with a resounding thud.

Phase one complete! Not bad if I do say so myself.

I activated my power, slipping through the assorted sights and smells of the inside as their ship vibrated beneath me. I smelled something familiar in the air... and to know that something _familiar _was afoot was kinda funny for a creature like me.

So thinking, I peeked out from a metal cover that reeked of gasoline towards the direction of where the giants where, when my hair instantly stood on end.

Sitting right there was that damn giant. How could this have happened? Did the giants know of my mission? Had my mistress been compromised? Was that giant part of the big conspiracy?

No matter. Come what may, I would fulfill my mission. And if that giant ever decided to hold me again, I would give him another what-for.

Bring it on my nemesis.

Onward to the second phase!

)()()()()()()()(

**" - n**eed to go over some of the more advanced features of the Variable Packs with you sometime soon - "

" - would appreciate requesting a schedule of your future activities in the Order - "

I lay still, eyes locked onto the back of my gigantic nemesis as I spent the next hour or so (or was it a day?) inside the giants' ship. All my muscles were taut, every one of my senses exerted. But doing all that without rest kinda takes a toll on the body, as I found out soon.

I didn't know when exactly I fell asleep, nor what happened during the time the darkness behind my eyes claimed me. Next thing I knew, I was being cradled in something warm, and when I opened my eyes in shock, it was to see that big, brutish hand come down on my poor tiny head.

Oh no! Stop doing that, you big, dumb giant! Stop patting me again! Must- bite- nooo- You shouldn't- you're my nemesis and- oh why does it feel so warm and good- no, I mustn't, enemy- mission- mistress- prrrr...

Before long, I had surrendered to the magic (for how else could that brute have put me to sleep?) in the hand and fell into a dead faint.

" - I'll be going then, Earl Asplud, Ms. Cecile."

" - use the contact number to have us there as quickly as we can - "

You have only won this round, my nemesis!

)()()()()()()()(

**T**he smell and sounds shifted.

Where the ship was oily and generally unpleasant, the place I was taken to smelled leafy and cleaner. I opened my eyes to find green and earth blending together in an array of colors, and then looked aside to see another one of the giants' big caverns.

" - you get those bandages man? You getting knocked up at the Order? Did you go head to head with a big ass monster? - "

Another giant was trudging along my nemesis, its big mouth talking incessantly about something I couldn't comprehend. He smelled fragrant, but it wasn't pleasant, like the scent had been sprayed on him somehow. _Unnatural_, yes, that was it. That giant smelled suspicious. My nemesis better watch out, but it wasn't like I was worried for him or anything.

" -'s with that cat, man? You raising it to be your sidekick? - "

" - found him at the Base running around, I think he's a stray - " Well said.

" - here kitty kitty - " Alright that's it. Fool me once with your magic hand attack, giants, shame on me. Fool me TWICE-

" Yarg! What the hell is wrong with this kitty?" I seemed to have landed a critical hit.

" - he was that way with me-" Not this time, nemesis. " - kuh!... See...? - "

An opening! Time to activate my secret weapon! Super cat dash!

I whizzed away from an astonished giant, taking my chances and heading straight for the inside of their race's equally gigantic structure. Once I was sure their earthshaking moments had not followed me, I slipped into a shadow and reactivated my power.

Vanish!

Time for stealth mode...

Cat alive, it was a whole lot noisier inside than at that other giant base. At least there, the noise was concentrated, never filling up and making the surroundings literally quake with all the cacophony. It was enough to set this tiny head of mine dizzy.

But I had to finish phase two! Who knows how long I'll be able to return to my mistress? I knew where she was, but that ship ride had taken a really long time. So I gotta make this quick.

Sneak sneak... I nearly let a cry escape my throat when I bumped into something without me knowing. So much for sharp senses!

I'd lost the power, so I immediately set to running and reactivating it safely. But before I could even blink, the same sensation as before when my nemesis had coddled me surrounded me in the hypnotizing warmth, and it was all I could do to stave off the desperation that made me so want to cry.

"_What's a little fella like you doing here?_"

My ears twitched left, then right. Was I hearing things? It was the first time I'd heard a sound that I actually understood. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't.

" - Milly, we're done it's time to head back- Oh? What are you doing with that- "

" - For that matter, _why _are you making those cat sounds? It sounded-"

" - louch, I'm busy speaking to this cuddly, furry ball of fuzz so hush- "

This giant's hands definitely felt better than my nemesis'. It was smooth and warm and way more cozy.

"_How did you get here, little guy? Or what should I name you? Do you have a name?_"

" - Lelouch! -"

" - you're just in time to hear Milly start up a 'conversation' with a cat - "

" - Prez, you shouldn't be goofing off when we've got a whole set of meetings with the clubs - "

" - Oh! That cat! - " Oh, that smell! Why do you keep dogging me, nemesis?

"_There's something weird about you that I can't really place...something so familiar...familiar... Oh! That's it!_"

Before I surrendered once more to the inescapable soothing sensations, I had the faintest feeling that something wet and cold had been slapped on the spot between my ears. And then I slept.

)()()()()()()()(

**I** awoke. But I elected not to move. I lay on something that was smooth and comfortable to my fur. I stretched out and let out a small yawn, my ears twitching.

" - where'd those two go - "

" - dunno, but Suzaku looked serious somehow. I don't know if it's got something to do with the Order, or Nunnally - "

" - Nina, could you pass me those - "

" - what's this all about then, Rivalz? I never thought you of all people would be signing this paper - "

" - long story short, the EU's got this whole rave going on to celebrate the Order founder's, well you-know-what. The boss figures it's gonna be a busy three days, and since I'm about one of the only guys really working at the bar - "

Oh right, I did have a mission to do right?

I stood straight up, all the blood in me rushing through the length of my body. I looked around, seeing I was in another cavern, though it had more pleasant colors and smell. I looked around and found the giant who'd spoken to me; she was currently facing away, talking to more giants.

Vanish! Stealth mode...

I'm sorry no-name-weird-giant-who-talked-to-me, but I've a mission.

I leaped from my high place, trotted and found the exit, and headed out. Sneak sneak...

)()()()()()()()(

**T**here was a strange scent in the air, far stronger than the ever-present scent when I'd been in that other place or the ship. My mind recognized it as manna, something I couldn't taste nor see.

I traipsed past giants unsure of where they were going as they went back and forth over the soft, furred floor. I slipped through an entire forest of their legs and through even more forests – seriously what was with these forests? I couldn't get far without having to pass through one!

" - second time the two have dueled - "

" - but isn't there something different this time? Sir Suzaku, at least, looks a bit more serious - "

" - Why isn't the Shadowfrost Prince doing more? - "

Ah, there was my final opening. Thinking so, I broke past the last line of trees in a dash.

Cold!

Ice exploded in front of me, and it was all I could do to skid to a screeching halt as my tail grew stiff and rigid. I looked up just in time to see another something hurtling through the air, and I immediately dashed to the right.

This whole place was getting crazier by the second!

I twitched my ears and looked at the source of the things that nearly killed me.

Oh, nemesis! And that other giant!

Nemesis was moving his hind legs in the air so fast I could barely track him. It seemed like he was literally flapping through the air like a bird. The other giant stayed on the ground, firing off those ice things that kept missing nemesis. Are those two fighting?

Suddenly, nemesis spun in the air and used his hind legs to kick at the block of ice that the other giant had surrounded itself in. The ice shattered, and I heard the sound of a bell ringing. I tilted my head. Nemesis was helping the other giant upright.

" - when we're both injured like this - "

" - sorry, but I felt like I had to do this soon - "

" - what were you going to talk to me about? From your face it sounded serious - "

" - it's more of a request, really. Please, Lelouch. Could you join the Order? - "

I heard nothing more when I was yanked up by the fur of my neck by a giant with a very familiar scent.

"_There you are, little guest. Gone to watch the two lovers fight it out like 'men'? I don't blame you for being curious yourself. That Suzaku's never outright challenged Lelouch before."_

I struggled weakly, my legs dangling in midair.

"_Come on, let's go back. Shirley's finally returned with your food. Can't have a guest go unserviced for long."_

)()()()()()()()(

**T**his must be some sort of hell. I didn't know how long I'd stayed there, listening to sounds that I'd never understand, seeing things that were virtually unknown to me. Eventually, I learned to accept every moment I slept on the soft, fluffy bed and ate the most delicious food as heaven itself. That giant's voice could be so enticing...

" - have to talk to you Lamperouge - "

Perhaps this is a part of my mission for the mistress. In a way.

" - not here - "

Oh, mistress.

" - what, you think the cat can understand what we're saying? Come on, while the others are out - "

I don't think I miss her. I am angry at myself for disappointing her though, somewhat.

" - gonna plan on giving your answer to Suzaku? I heard all about it, so don't give me that look. You do know this would be compromising - "

But I had to escape.

" - have no idea what you're implying, Kouzuki. I tire of your games - "

Yes, that was my wish.

" - and I'm sick of yours! Fucking a' Lamperouge, you really don't give a crap about others - "

For my mistress... I have to-

)()()()()()()()(

**W**hat? I'm free? I cast my senses about me. There. My mistress was close, but not so far. Let's see, do I need to vanish? Perhaps it would serve me better if I just ran.

"And what's a cat doing here of all places?"

Without warning, another pair of hands, smooth, yet uncomfortable to the fur, lifted me up. These giants have got to stop treating cats like this. You think I appreciate being lifted by my hair? How would you like it if-

"Haven't seen a construct like you in a while. Well, the master's got yours beat when it comes to summoning, but, hmmm...well, there's nothing more to you below the surface so I suppose you are as useless as you look."

I looked at the giant, and when I caught sight of his grey hair, I felt my senses telling me something weird was looking me in the face. Whoa, this guy was bad news! Really, really bad news!

"You know, you should be thankful you're not a canine. I have a habit of kicking canines to the curb when I see one. Part of the class act, you see. Nothing personal or deeply psychotic about it."

I've got to get out of here.

"Oh, you're shivering. That's cu- no, not cute at all.

"Let me tell you something else, cat. Although I only kick dogs, I do have a murderous hate for cats. I hate, hate, hate every last one of your kind. Maybe it's the claws. Or the way your fur gets in the way sometimes."

Mistress, help me! The giant's hand was getting tight over my neck. I struggled to breathe.

"You know cat, I'm generally a nice guy, but hey, a man's entitled to his vices, right? And though master says I've got to cut down on mine, there's really no helping it if something like you was unlucky enough to get in my way."

The pressure- it was too much- can't breathe- get awaygottagetaway- awayaway-

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you. I'm guessing there's a cat heaven where you're going – but I do wonder if – hey what the-"

I felt the darkness press on me. This must be "death". What a dumb way to die – killed by a giant.

)()()()()()()()(

**"Y**ou're back!"

My mistress' voice was soothing in death as in life. So this must be what cat heaven is like.

"Are you alright? You look a bit worse from wear than when you first came out. Is it really that tough out there as sister says?"

Oh, mistress, if only you knew what the giants' world was like. So many bad things stomping around. You better stay away if you plan on going down there- what am I doing?

I'm talking to a simulation of my mistress I'd failed. That's got to be a sick way of setting up cat heaven.

"Well, I see you did your duty. There seems to be a lot of memories here. Good boy," No, no matter how much you rub my chin so good like that, I won't acknowledge you as the real mistress.

"Oh, it's almost time. I'm terribly sorry, sir cat. I wish I could talk with you more, but I've my own promises to keep. Mustn't keep the world waiting!"

Yes, go on, get out. Let me rest in eternal silence within cat heaven.

Inexplicably I felt the squeezing.

It was tighter and much more powerful this time. I felt as if my insides were being ripped inside out. My ears spasmed out of control. Stars swum in my vision of heaven.

"I'm sorry..."

Oh mistress. I would have done...everything... for you...

"Good night, Arthur."

)()()()()()()()(

"Good night, Nunnally."

They'd come to announce visiting time was finished. Lelouch closed the book, the story unfinished as they wheeled a sleeping Nunnally away.

"Wait."

The attendants turned back. "We've orders to-"

"I know. Just let me do something." Softly, Lelouch got on his knees next to his sister, and then kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, dear sister."

He stared down at the book for some moments, flipping to the very last page. He hadn't gone through the middle of the story before he'd sensed Nunnally had fallen asleep again, and he had stopped, content in merely watching his sister doze peacefully in her chair.

Along the way out the Institute, he extracted his cellphone from his breastpocket and watched the calls he'd been forced to miss. Three from Suzaku, two from Kallen, one from Milly... He blinked at the last one. That was a voice-mail. Was there something?

"-Lelouch, would you happen to know where the cat went-"

"Hmph," he snorted, cancelling the connection. He looked around at the deserted grounds before quickly dialling a number.

"Ohgi. It is I, Zero. We visit tomorrow."

* * *

><p>No part of a story should ever be insignificant. If it seems useless to the story, cut it off.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin out.


	29. Holy Orders 002

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>The early dawn found Suzaku Kururugi alone on the Ashford Academy grounds, jogging relentlessly through the avenues of hedges and open grass. The boy kept up a constant pace, never stopping to rest, slowing down or speeding up.<p>

By the time the Knightmare guards checked in and a few early bird students had showed up, Suzaku was already sprinting off towards the dormitories. There, he found Lelouch still asleep and left a short note as he changed into his Order colors.

He moved among the morning Britannian crowd, letting himself be washed away by the thickening river of eager or drowsy souls. He was himself a locus of vast, unspent power, keeping his back upright and eyes straight before him.

Upon reaching the Office, Suzaku immediately headed for the economically sized uniform quarters. What he saw over the flap containing his armor gave his heart an uncomfortable twist. It was a small array, more a glyph, that was pasted over the metal surface, and when Suzaku extracted it, immediately spat out the silent message for the youth to see.

"_HoNoRaRy or NOT YoU DoNt BeLoNg HeRe 11_-"

He squashed the glyph inside his fingers, absorbing the leftover seithr into his arm which did nothing to stifle the anger boiling from inside him. Stray green and yellow sparks flashed from between the clenched fingers as Suzaku took deep, steadying breaths.

"Oh, you're early, Brother Suzaku. Good morning." He blinked, relaxing his hand.

"That's Brother Kururugi," he addressed the other man formally, inclining his head. "And good morning to you too."

"Oh right, right, I forgot, sorry." Brother Weinberg had a wide, open face highlighted by his sunny-blonde mane, making it seem like he was ever-cheerful. Sometime during the past days, he'd struck up an uneasy acquaintance with this Brother who was always early to the quarters like him. "I'm not too used with Japanese names, heck, I'm not really good with names at all. Hey, you seem different this morning somehow. Did something happen at your home?"

"It's... nothing," Suzaku murmured, turning his head away to finally retrieve his armor. There was a chance it had been Weinberg who had left that message and he didn't want to air his grievances to a suspect- a Britannian at that.

"If you say so," the man said dubiously, rubbing his chin in thought before blinking and heading off to retrieve his own armor.

The two Brothers emerged back onto the wide, low-ceilinged corridors of the Office, heading towards the central staircase. Weinberg was chattering something as Suzaku listened warily, making appropriate sounds or nodding silently but never answering.

"I tell you man, you Knightmare jocks are really lucky!" Weinberg concluded after a long, playful rant about the merits of being just a foot-Brother, unarmored and unpowered by Knightmare because of a lack of sync rate. The Britannian Knightmare was still the Order's mobile armor of choice, far out-classing even the emergent EU Mobile Units, which seemed to hamper the physical capabilities of each Brother or Sister. The Federation Flow system was held in further contempt; true, they fielded Brother-mages, but relying on only one method of attack or defense was irresponsible to Order eyes.

Since the formal Founding, each Preserve decreed a different design for its Knightmare users than the Empire's current standard, updated only once every Imperial cycle – each time a new heir or heiress ascended to the Throne. The Gekka standard of Area Eleven was one such example, fielding similar functions as a Sutherland but having the (outdated, as some thought) capabilities of the Ganymede, which was the former's grandfather of sorts.

The fine thread of tension that separated Order and Empire aimed to preserve the status quo until just recently, when a certain Japanese Order-adept had lifted the newest Britannian prototype.

"Hey, aren't you going for breakfast?" Brother Weinberg asked, jerking his gauntleted thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the Mess.

Suzaku shook his head, gesturing to the glyph on the staircase. "I thank you Brother, but the Lord Brother specifically requested I be early and on time. Good day." Placing his hand on the small array, the newest Knight disappeared in a flash of green.

"Can't do your first mission on an empty stomach, you know," Weinberg called out to empty air. Afterwards, he shrugged, whistling as he headed for Mess.

Within the Operations room, a fully armored Tohdoh and the four Elites were ready and waiting for Suzaku as he entered the room, the door whooshing behind him. "Good morning, Lord-Brother, Brothers, Sisters." He bowed.

The Guardian techs, brothers and sisters themselves, did not reply, focused on their terminals before them. Tohdoh turned his helmed head and nodded to the boy silently, motioning for him to come close. The rhythmic staccatos of keys being pressed rapidly filled the room as Suzaku turned his eye to the many screens.

"Brother Kururugi. Today, the Office has been given leave to prosecute one of the mage-sinisters we have been investigating for a month. I would have gone on ahead before your Knighting had it not been for the tumult Zero caused. The mage-sinister's name is Carix, a class B mage recorded to be adept in fire and transmutation. There are no indications that he is of an alchemical bent, but we shall be ready with seithr grenades and the appropriate strategem.

"We move in fifteen. Carix's lair is due some five miles south-southeast of the Preserve. Our last drones have returned over an hour ago with confirmation that he's still in his lair. This is our chance. Are you prepared?"

"What were his actions as mage-sinister, Lord Brother?" asked Suzaku politely. He almost felt the Legion-Master smile behind the helm. "Arson and theft of Federation properties, among a number of major and minor crimes. He is also suspected to be a sympathizer of Gaia, but that is irrelevant to the Federation's request that he be arrested. We have not been given an order to terminate. We are only responsible for bringing him into the Federation's justice."

"So this is a matter that mostly concerns the Federation?"

"Yes," Tohdoh replied shortly. "If you've no more questions, we shall depart."

Suzaku tensed, staring into the gaze hidden behind molded steel. "I am ready."

"Good. I will be leading the mission." There was a palpable atmosphere of reluctance among the other Elites. "I, Brother Kururugi and the squad will be more than enough," Tohdoh addressed them, quelling the unspoken tension. "If it goes smoothly, they won't even need me at all. The target is but a B rank, and is supposed to be alone." He turned back to Suzaku. "But call in your Knightmare's caretakers in any case. We must always be prepared for anything. Tell them to meet us near Exit Point Four."

As the Knight hastened to call Ms. Cecile's number, Tohdoh took a few steps past the Elites to one of the techs in her chair. "Inform the Brothers and Sisters assigned that we are heading out in thirteen. The transport is ready, I take it?"

"Confirmed. It is ready, Lord Brother."

"Good. Come, Brother Kururugi." He stepped towards the exit of the Operations room, Suzaku marching close behind. The Elites' gaze seemed to bore into his back, and the boy felt that it was quite understandable.

It was a short drive to the Exit Point, during which Suzaku spent it in the space toward's the transport's rear acquainting himself with the other Knights and his _sensei_'s black Gekka. Tohdoh himself was silent, sitting close to Susanooh's hilt as he crossed his arms before him.

They met the Lancelot's transport, and after Suzaku hailed the two engineers who had brought some techs with them, Tohdoh went up to hold conference with Earl Asplund. After a few moments, the Legion-Master returned and the two transports headed down into the exits through the protective dome that safeguarded the Eleventh Preserve.

"This ain't the only exit out of the Preserve," one of the Brothers commented to Suzaku. "There're those underground access points, mostly the old tunnels from Japan hundreds of years ago that've been repurposed and patrolled – and some of them not. That's where the deviants are able to go through the dome and out into the Zones. We're patrolling them, but it's all we can do to keep an eye on every damn hole."

"It's a rat's job, on tunnel duty, that it is," said one Sister. "You'll be assigned one later, Brother Kururugi, and you'll find that the stink and dark will grow on you after only one shift. Just don't lose your head when a giant rat or one of those crab-men – or heaven help you, a Gear – comes along the next corner. Nasty things."

"Ever seen Vier walking in the office without his helmet on?"

"He can't have, Vier was transferred to Area Three two months ago."

"Ah well. Y'see, he's too much like the bionic man now, not a single limb left 'cept for that bit below his left shoulder they managed to save. The beast caught him in the back. Weird guy - laughed it off-"

"Everyone, be silent," came the sudden voice of Tohdoh. "We're in the Zones."

Glancing out the small slit covered in seithr- and radiation-resistant glass that made for a window, Suzaku saw the abrupt change from clean, tidy streets gleaming with the sheen of the sun to a dark, sandy picture of hell, with the real sun hanging on the clouded sky like a giant, red canker. There were no roads in the Zone, merely well-trod paths on which Guardians routinely passed through on their patrols. It was still a rough path, and the earth crunched beneath them like cracked eggshells. Only a few things dared live here, and most of them were the unpleasant kind of living things.

Suzaku had only been to the Dead Zones twice, once when his father had brought him and his mother along on that trip to visit the Sumeragis in an Order satellite colony, and then again when he and Lelouch had pursued that injured Gear to just along the outskirts of the Preserve. The rest of the time, the haunting atmosphere of the Zone was neatly blocked out by the many shields and domes over the Preserve which kept the rampant radiation and thick seithr clouds out.

He had read before (or had it been one of Lelouch's rants?) that there had been proposals all along the Guardian hierarchy of relocating the main Sacred Preserves to higher ground, where it was notably less dense in seithr and was at the very least far away from the undying radiation that had bled into the earth. It would cut down on operational costs, namely the daily upkeep of energy to be fed to the shields and domes. The idea had been taken from the Order's own main headquarters situated atop the Andes, overlooking Justice Crater which was one of the few places in the world where seithr density was at a fatal maximum, enough to smother a man with a lifetime intake of irradiated seithr.

These "Hierarchical Cities", as they were to be named, would adopt Britannian pyramidal architecture, and would be powered and supplied through tunnels that led into the heart of the mountain. The higher ground meant a more difficult assault by daring enemies and a direct access point for airships that would be free from the dangerous and sometimes fatal turbulence of low altitude flight.

Only one had ever been made – and that was only because it had then been the newest Sacred Preserve, built on Mt. Everest. The rest could not be adapted because they were centuries in existence and had too many citizens who were too entranched in their homes that it required a concerted herculean effort by all involved to relocate them all.

The transport bumped to a halt. They'd arrived.

The pressurized interior of the transport opened up to reveal the swirling chaos of the Zone. The dust and seithr swept through against the resistant metal of his armor as he took the first steps and waded out into the outside.

The other Knights arrayed themselves in order, all weapons ready. Suzaku strode to the side, where the Britannian transport was prepping up to release the Lancelot. The Legion-Master came up to them, his armored form like a living, breathing statue. "We are about a kilometer or so away from the target's actual lair. We will set up the temporary base in this area, which is easily defensible on all sides."

Tohdoh set to assigning which of the Knights would stay behind to defend the two transports with him. "Brother Kururugi, you will use the Lancelot to be the squad's outrider. We shall not afford to lose time tying up the squad in a monster attack; be alert. In addition, report to me of any suspicious magical signatures that indicate the target's defenses." Suzaku saluted, turning towards the other transport where the Lancelot waited. He wondered, idly, why he wasn't to go and arrest the man himself with the Lancelot.

"Lord-Brother Tohdoh has apprised me of the situation," said Lloyd, clad in a fat, thick radiation suit. His voice, though muffled, was unmistakable. "As such, I've had the Lancelot equipped with the Float Variable Pack. I'm quite sure you're familiar with its specifications already; please just don't go overboard with the experimental flying capability."

"Sir Kururugi," Cecile said from the side, "The energy filler will last for an hour of operation time. Please take note."

"I don't think it's going to take long, Cecile, from the sound of it. It's as routine and boring a duty as most."

"It is not routine, if I must say sir." Suzaku interjected with a little fervor in his voice. "It is bringing justice to a criminal, and is as important as going after Zero himself."

"You play that tune, huh...? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Off you go then, Kururugi. Good hunting." The Earl waved distractedly.

The Float system had been developed by an ancestor of the Earl, another Earl Asplund, as he'd read of the meter-thick instruction manual, and was supposed to revolutionize flight in the era before Knightmares. But then the Black Beast had come along, and the seithr spilling out into the atmosphere had made flight using any means dangerous, making the system obsolete until it was modified and incorporated into the airships. Over three centuries later, that Earl's descendant had figured out an advanced system by which the unstable atmosphere might be circumvented, although it was yet untested in a live situation.

The flat, blade-like wings attached to the Lancelot were retractable, the Pack taking as little weight as possible. This combined with the simple weaponry of concussion gun and short magisword made the Frame fulfill the requirements for flight in short bursts.

The Lancelot wouldn't fly, per se, but merely boost up, glide through the air a short distance, and land.

"Lancelot, launch!"

The Factspheres immediately gave him the video of the target lair's entrance, a kilometer away hidden underneath a fallen, warped remnants of a skyscraper. The squad was already moving towards it, separated from each other by a hundred meters while cutting off communication. The reasoning was that the standard ars detection bubble, which would alert the caster to invasions through sound and communication arrays, had an average range of one hundred meters, increased depending on skill and number. Mage-sinister? Probably a two. Maybe five. Cooperative array between mage-sinisters? Half a kilometer. With the support of Gaia technology? Two times that (estimated). The standard radius utilized by the Powers was at least four miles above and below ground. That was why it was imperative that nothing be done to trigger the array.

The Lancelot was already boosting ahead of the group, Suzaku searching this way and that through the ruins using the special experimental system he'd used to track ars signatures. So far, there were many, but they weren't active; merely byproducts of ars casted before. Inside, the hum of the matrices kept the Devicer alert to the slightest change in the surroundings.

He used the harkens to boost him up a toppled building to see from a higher point. The wings extended as he flew to another building, then another. He looked at the display. The squad was only halfway there.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable pull of seithr. Humanoid shapes burst out from the street below him, the aged concrete pulling together to form hands and legs and bodies. Constructs. The emergence of these meant one thing. "This is Brother Kururugi. I see six constructs just ahead of the squad. He was ready for us."

"Acknowledged. All Knights, full forward! Brother Kururugi, eliminate the external threats. Keep all eyes out." came Tohdoh's voice. There was no need to tell Suzaku that, as the Lancelot boosted down into the midst of the group, slashing through one of them with the sword imbued with lightning. The constructs made no sound or cry, their din coming from their bodies moving and creaking as they counter-attacked. Suzaku focused on one side, lopping off the arms of the first construct and moving on to the next.

Things that couldn't feel pain couldn't be knocked out, only obliterated into their base components. They could be slowed down enough to be dispelled, or obliterated entirely. Suzaku preferred the second option. He removed the lightning on his blade and immediately filled the Lancelot's body with sound ars. The Knightmare became a vibrating mass as it tore into the crackling bodies, dashing through and slashing the feet from under them. Tied to their function, the upper bodies continued to crawl relentlessly on their damaged arms, to which Suzaku responded by having the Lancelot charge back to the group, pushing one against the other until they were all piled against the wall in a writhing mass.

The two harkens fired, embedding itself into the mass and immediately sending a full shockwave blast that completely undid the constructs' bodies. They crumbled into stone and dust, into a complete pile of rubble.

The Factsphere blinked twice, before the Lancelot flew off.

"Brother Kururugi, keep those systems on the lair for any suspicious casting. There is a chance the mage might teleport or do some other thing. Some of our brothers and sisters have been tied up, so please assist them so we can reach the lair quickly." It was impossible for the mage to teleport shot or long distances by himself, but there were some individuals (like Lelouch) who could manage it.

"Yes, Lord Brother."

His map showed most of his brethren facing down four or five more constructs of varying design. The nearest had centipede-shaped constructs crafted from asphalt, making uncanny clicking sounds with its many legs as Suzaku dove the Lancelot's blade through one end.

"Well met, Brother!" said the Sister.

"Go, Sister," he urged, wrenching one of the construct's head towards and ramming its fellow. "Contain the mage-sinister."

"By your leave." The Knight jogged through the writhing mass of stone towards the lair, sword bared.

After sending another Knight on his way, Suzaku saw that the rest of the enemies had been defeated. Then he saw the friendly signal of his teacher's Gekka.

"All Knights, contain the threat at once!"

The friendly blips converged on the Lancelot's display as it glided from building to building, its Factspheres focused on the lair.

There was a beep, and Earl Lloyd's face appeared on the screen. "You're doing great, kid."

"Sir!" a voice protested beyond him.

"Right, right, sorry _sir _Kururugi. You've given us plenty of flight data I can almost cry. Well, I guess this is the end for combat simulations-"

"Lord Brother!" cried a voice frantically over the Order channel, just as the Lancelot registered the massive intake of seithr. Outside, there was a mass of dust and seithr revolving like a cyclone over the lair, as the ground around it trembled. The Lancelot dove immediately, activating its Landspinners before Tohdoh could warn, "Fall back!"

"Hold on to me!" Suzaku shouted at the group of Knights that had paused warily at the edge of the whirling storm. The Knights instantly hurried to obey, each of them anchoring themselves to the grooves on the Variable Pack as Suzaku boosted away.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hey wait, you can't use the Lancelot like that!" cried Lloyd Asplund when he saw what the Devicer had done.

"It's quite selfless of him to act that way," Cecile remarked with small admiration.

"It's quite stupid of him, on the contrary," Lloyd rebutted. "He's only going to strain himself trying to keep up with the demands on the Lancelot." On one of the screens before them showing the Zone outside the transport, an awe-inspiring sight was taking form.

)()()()()()()()(

Suzaku watched through the Lancelot's eyes as the storm intensified. The lair was totally obscured now, with only the Frame's systems able to identify that an ars was being cast before their very eyes.

"Brother Kururugi, can the Lancelot identify?" Tohdoh asked, the Gekka harkening to his side. The Knights stood at attention behind, their sights ever on the new threat.

"I can't identify it myself, _sensei. _I'm sending you the data feed now." That was one of his faults which Lelouch constantly harangued him over.

After receiving the information, Tohdoh growled, "He's attempting one massive transmutation."

"Why is the seithr being drawn then?"

"He's infusing it. You must already know that the pure alchemist has long become a rare thing. Some mages are smart enough to combine the near-forgotten art into their own Ars Magus. The target must be one of them. Knights, be ready!"

With a prolonged, disemboweling groan of earth and warped steel, the dust settled, revealing the construct the mage had been working on.

It was a colossal sight, the mage apparently fusing together the ruined skyscrapers under which his lair had been to form a humanoid upper body, with hands the size of a whale and arms as long and wide as the entire length of the Britannian district itself. Through the Lancelot, Suzaku was able to glimpse a heat signature inside where the head should be, protected by a hardened mass of rock.

"It looks like the surveillance underestimated the target," said his _sensei. _"The Preserve has no doubt been alerted to alchemy of this magnitude, and within minutes reinforcements should arrive. So our priority then is to distract the mage-sinister long enough to prevent his escape." The idea was sound, and apparently was something their enemy had considered. The giant seemed to swim through the earth, fists clenched in fists as it hammered one down on the assembly of Knights.

The force of the impact gouged a small crater on the earth as each of them disengaged, Suzaku using the Float system to immediately land on the thing's forearm. Tohdoh landed somewhere nearby, the Gekka's hand on Susanooh.

"Brother Kururugi! Don't be reckless." The warning came with a hint of reproach, to which Suzaku's burning heart gave no indication of listening to. Using the harken to steady itself after the thing shifted its arm, the Lancelot began climbing up.

)()()()()()()()(

Tohdoh watched disapprovingly as the boy saw fit to disobey his orders and head straight into the maw of destruction. The strategy here was to only keep a loose perimeter around the thing, but it seemed the wilful Knight had other ideas. The earth rumbled after another impact of rock against rock.

He watched as the construct began playing a game of crush the fly as it tried again and again to squash the tiny Lancelot. Just before impact, the boy would use his harkens to travel to the other arm, using the Landspinners to gain some distance before Floating back to the first arm. In the period between attacks, the boy didn't hesitate to keep on moving up, unmistakably heading for the head where the mage-sinister was.

Well, the enemy was distracted to a degree. If he didn't kill the boy first.

)()()()()()()()(

So far, the attacks had been predictable, slow. He owed it partially to the Lancelot. Any other Knightmare and he would've probably been a few seconds too late to escape the crushing hands.

The mage-sinister seemed flustered now, since it seemed that its awesome might was failing to kill a single Knightmare. Holes on the surface before Suzaku opened up to reveal the same centipedal constructs he'd killed before, swarming over the arm and headed for him. Minor nuisances, and it seemed the enemy thought himself smart in not attacking with his other arm while its minons were in the way.

Suzaku allowed himself a pat in the back. The Lancelot immediately dove into the slithering group, digging the sound-imbued sword into the ground as he skated around their bodies, avoiding their attacks in the barest of seconds. The mage-sinister didn't seem aware of his tactic, before the Lancelot charged up Suzaku's specialty, driving a concentrated blast of lightning that exploded the cracked foundations beneath the minions.

Suzaku didn't pause to view his handiwork as the centipedes fell writhing to earth, continuing his upward march. Seemingly out of desperation, even more minions arose, but their transmutation had a little delay of time which the Lancelot used to get past them, and it was not long before the flustered mind of the mage-sinister had the the construct's other hand sweep its own minion away in an effort to dislodge the Lancelot.

Inside the Frame, Suzaku began charging the attack that he had researched and mastered since Lelouch had crafted it for him. It was the same one he'd used on Zero and later, on his _sensei_. The Lancelot became filled with the white-blue energy, with the churning, crackling glow of manifested lightning. The Frame had become a pure thunderbolt, racing up the construct's arm relentlessly.

When the core was close, Suzaku discharged the attack, sending Knightmare- and glyph-enhanced ball of lightning at the outer surface. The resulting explosion bore a hole large enough for the Lancelot to come through.

"A master-tactic, Guardian, but you will not find me wanting for tricks yet!" a voice from within the core yelled as tendrils of fluid earth wrapped themselves around the Lancelot. The Factspheres blinked once, registering the mage-sinister himself standing a few feet before the Frame, wearing only dirty boxers and a deranged expression. "Too bad for you, dog! Now I'll crush you and your pathetic Order's hopes!"

The tendrils converged, sending warning signs all over the internal display. Soon, the pressure would overcome the Lancelot's natural defenses (which could weather some underwater pressures, or so the manual had said) and he'd be a crushed grape. But not today. Suzaku took a deep breath and attacked.

Abruptly, he was disengaged from the Lancelot, materializing in midair as he spun and drove his heel straight into Carix's face, yelling, "You are under arrest, mage-sinister Carix, by the powers vested in the Sacred Order of the Guardians!" The feeling of righteous justice was indescribably exhilarating. The man's shocked expression was frozen on his face as it was smashed away by the force of the spinning kick.

)()()()()()()()(

"Did sir Kururugi just disengage and attack at the same time?" Cecile said, mouth agape.

"That boy's gutsy. Or maybe the disengagement sequence doesn't affect Ki-users as much as the rest of us. That was a sweet move." Lloyd crossed his arms and shook his head, clapping for the boy in his mind. "If that mage-sinister had half a brain..."

On the screen, the boy had restrained the target by binding his arms and legs before quickly returning to the Lancelot and using it to carry the still-twitching mage-sinister.

)()()()()()()()(

Tohdoh drove the Susanooh effortlessly through the last minion that had fallen like meteors from the sky courtesy of one impulsive fresh Knight. He looked up when Suzaku reported through the channel, "This is Brother Kururugi. Target has been contained."

"You must get out of there as soon as possible, Brother Kururugi," Tohdoh instantly said. The construct, deprived of its master, was steadily disintegrating, bits and chunks of earth emerging from the cracks that went up and down its body. The tiny Lancelot was already in motion, using some of the falling rocks as free rides down.

Behind the anger he felt at the boy's blatant insubordination, there was a slight pride in what Suzaku had accomplished, even if he was aided by the Britannian's newest prototype. He remembered his and Genbu's first mission, when they had been lucky to score a hit on the golem's backside. On the boy's own, he had turned a class A situation on its head. The Gekka sheathed Susanooh. _Looks like you won't be hunting today._

But he could not- the Order could not - afford to keep Suzaku on such a loose leash. The boy's enthusiasm had to be reined in, or many interested eyes would be turned to him, proud or malicious. The assigned squad here, technically not having done anything more than eliminating some constructs, were the first to witness the boy's strength. News would spread. Even more would follow.

With a whoosh and a thunk-thunk of harkens, the Lancelot landed, carrying the squirming body of Carix who was screaming obscenities at the white Knightmare. The other Knights immediately hastened to reinforce the binding ars used by the boy. A chorus of greetings and congratulations greeted the Knightmare as the Legion-Master wheeled towards the group pensively.

"Well met and excellent work, Brother Kururugi." Tohdoh withheld the yelling for later, seeing as the Britannians were still listening. "We shall have a lively debriefing later."

The boy paused, expression unseen behind the Lancelot. The Frame was tarnished by dust, but was relatively undamaged, the white and gold still prominently visible. "I understand, _sensei_."

"Lord!" "Legion-Master Tohdoh!"

The group were alerted to an urgent beep from their channels. When they received it, the urgent missive threw cold water into their celebrative atmosphere. "It's Zero, sir. Zero's signature has been sighted near the Narita colony!"

* * *

><p>AN: Two new "Teach us" segments added. The first one was technically made a long while back and was supposed to be released together with a previous chapter. I only found out that I had forgotten when I went around to write the second one.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	30. There is Only Power 002

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent, _BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Full-blade scheme, lychan sever the blade of the dawning moon... Hear oh lordly virtue the vice is ravaged... Hmm, I can't make sense of the rest..." <strong>Zero trailed off, his head turned this way and that as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What're you doing, Zero?" Kallen asked for the rest of the group as they trailed behind the Command Gear. They were all trudging through hot, dark tunnels teeming with monsters and radiation on their way to the rendezvous for their first time meeting with Gaia. Save for Zero, they were all dressed in masks and a black uniform the Command Gear had procured for them. Zero – was Zero.

When asked, he had replied, "_During the meeting, you should not, until survival is the last option, transform into your Gear form. You are yet ready. I, on the other hand, have an image to preserve. The first thing Gaia sees must be Zero_." The same advice he'd given her a while back. Well, it wasn't like she could complain, it infuriated her to still have the lack of control Tamaki kept ribbing her over.

It had been Ohgi who had led the group first, through the seedier parts of the Federation district and then on to a dummy Gaia outpost who only had one inhabitant: an ill-smelling hobo who had thumbed the back room where there was a trapdoor leading down towards the unused tunnels. It was there that Alan Spacer- no she couldn't keep calling him that in her mind now could she- Zero had transformed into his full form.

There were still Guardians who patrolled these places, Ohgi had said, but if Gaia said to go use the tunnel to meet, then that meant no Order Knight would be there courtesy of the organization. And besides, he continued, logically, the Order would be reluctant to send Knights down to patrol the tunnels they couldn't monitor: the seithr was almost nonexistent, only a few molecules managing to be transported through the air when they were rampantly consumed above the surface. There was the chance of a lie, and a subsequent trap, but all of them, even Kallen, felt assured that the beacon of power that was the Command Gear had at least thought of that possibility.

It was when they'd gotten past the old subway stations and into long-forgotten tunnels dug into bedrock itself that Zero had gone on ahead, looking up at the strange markings that had been carved by hand and by ars on the walls around them. He had then begun muttering.

"**I am reading, young flame. Don't all of you recognize them? It's Gear script."** Surprised, they looked up, but Kallen couldn't decipher the weird symbols at all. They seemed familiar, her mind acknowledging that it was something she was able to read, only that she couldn't identify how it all conveyed meaning.

"**Ah, it's probably that**." Zero said, voice rising as if realizing something. "**You aren't in your Gear forms. Perhaps that is the reason.**" He looked back up.

"What does it say?" asked Tamaki in what Kallen thought was excitement. The guy was literally a fawning idiot when it came to Zero.

"**It's gibberish. I'd wager they were written by berserk Gears that had somehow escaped into the tunnels. You can see the desperate handiwork, as they carved it blindly on the cavern wall... One can almost imagine the trudge: wounded, bleeding, the darkness engulfing you with every step, and the sounds of your intruders – or worse things- behind you. Sometimes they write, as these attest to."** Kallen shivered, thanking the lantern that Ohgi held which guided them through the dark passages. She'd been told what it was like below the surface, and knew that few skittering things could stand up to a Gear, but for now she was a human, and the unsettling feelings threatened to upset her thoughts.

But Zero didn't seem to mind, floating along on the inky darkness. His feet didn't seem to touch the ground as he went along, murmuring to himself while reading the last words of many a Gear that had gone through before them out loud.

"Maybe," Ohgi said out loud. "Maybe Gaia was able to get a hold of some of the Gears who made it all the way here. It means there's more unreported Gear outbreaks than the media reports."

"**That would not be out of the realm of possibility,**" Zero replied, preoccupied.

"Is that how you met them, Ohgi-san?" asked Kallen. The man gave her a quick smile but didn't answer.

"I see something!" shouted Tamaki. She so wanted to kick the loudmouth in the shin, were it not for Zero holding up a hand to call the party to a halt.

"**Tamaki is right. I sense heavy ars concentration up ahead. This must be the start of Gaia's presence in these passages. Are you all ready?**" he asked the group. _He didn't have to keep asking that almost every time before we do something..._

**"Good. Then we go. Remember to keep yourselves tame until the situation arises. We are guests, but in an unknown parlor and an even more unknown host, we must remain vigilant."**

Closing the distance, Kallen only saw before them an obstruction, a dead end of rocks. She raised an eyebrow, blinking. "**An visual illusion. Though rather obvious to the trained eye; I wonder what happens if a Knight manages to get here."** The Gear sank his clawed hand into the rock and she watched as the rock gave way like hot bread.

The group followed their leader through the barrier. It felt like a warm curtain of water on her body, and Kallen had a disconcerting moment as the blood rushed to her head. "Wha-?" She stared at the door that appeared before them all.

"**A type of sensory reversal array. To trick any intruders."** Zero laid a hand on her shoulder and she shuddered as the sensation returned. "**The effect would have you immediately exit the way you just came, thinking that was the door**."

"But why would they have to have these safeguards up?" Zero turned his head to Ohgi, who had a difficult expression on his face.

"**As I thought. You have never been to a Gaia base, have you, Kaname?" **asked the Gear as he administered the dispelling ars on the others. "**I'd say this is all part of their means as a secret organization. I am an unknown, after all." **As if Gaia were confirming, a small door shimmered to existence behind them, and then the group parted as Zero walked up to it.

There was a shudder from the ground below, and Kallen saw everyone's amazed faces as the door disappeared and plain grey wall appeared on the opposite. **"We are moving," **Zero said. "**Moving up at an angle of twenty degrees.**" She could feel the sensation of being on an elevator, and she realized they must have all been standing on it.

And there was something else. A _something_ around her was strange... something dry and intangible that hung in the air. It was a feeling Kallen couldn't place.

"Zero...there's something-"

"**Yes. It is good that you notice it too, Kallen.**" His face turned to her. **"There is hardly any seithr here.**"

After what seemed like an hour (or two), the trembling stopped. The grey wall opened downward with a prolonged groan, with several layers of panels behind it receding left and right into an open space.

As ever, Zero went in first. The overhead lights activated, shining a hazy glow on the dim room. A number twenty-five was painted on the wall opposite. Above was a long, copper plaque upon which was written "_Do not hesitate to eat the fruit of knowledge_" Arrayed around the room – were Knightmares.

"A trap?" Someone said, tensing. Zero nonchalantly walked on through, beckoning for them to follow. Kallen kept her eyes on the weirdly modeled Knightmares, some ten in number as they were stood around the left and right walls.

"Aren't those Burais?"

"I haven't seen one in a long time..."

Zero meanwhile, seemed to be scrutinizing the Knightmares. Then he said aloud with confidence, "**They're unmanned. They're guards – the first line of defense in this area."**

"Are they summons, Zero?" asked Ohgi.

"**...No, it doesn't seem so. And they're not alchemical constructs either. They seem to be fueled by a unifying animation array. It should be found...ah, there it is. You probably can't see it. Looks rudimentary.**" Zero pointed to a spot on the wall near the number.

"You sure know a lot about the way things work, Zero," said Tamaki. "Are you sure you didn't scout out this place before?"

**"I apologize if it may seem that way, but I'm merely pointing out things that are obvious to my eyes. I don't really want to feel like a tour guide, but with the lack of a living representative, this shall have to do." **Zero started moving towards the far door. Kallen and the rest followed, some of them watching the silent, unmoving Frames with trepidation.

"You hardly ever see a Burai nowadays," Ohgi said wistfully. "The last line they ever made were the SPs, and even those were said to be slower than the earlier Glasgows. It's a good thing Emperor Charles came into power when he did." Filing away the irrelevant piece of Knightmare information aside, Kallen passed through another field that made her shiver, and into a long, stretching corridor with green walls and a red ceiling. It was wide enough to hold ten people abreast. When the last of the group entered, the door melted away to reveal hard, packed earth.

Next came a low, growling sound, and from out of hidden panels along the walls slouched wolves with black fur and glowing yellow eyes.

"What the-"

**"Constructs this time. Perhaps they will be our guides?" **Zero walked up fearlessly to the number of wolves that stared at him. For herself, Kallen wasn't scared to go tango with a bunch of mutts, but since they weren't attacking...

)()()()()()()()(

**"They're harmless, at least for now," **he said, eyeing the wolves curiously. He waved for the rest to follow as he moved on. They were constructs, he saw that clearly, but something about them felt off. They felt...wrong, much like how Gears felt to him before he'd awakened. It was like these things were familiars, but he could not spot their master's mark, which would have appeared on their bodies like that cat's a few days back.

Eventually, the corridor reached an intersection. While he looked around, one of the wolves loped off into one branch and turned to look at him.

**"That way? Good boy." **Somebody chuckled behind him as he followed the wolf.

Suddenly, the panel clanged shut behind him. Lelouch quickly twisted his body to see that he had been sealed off from the group. Straining his senses, he heard sounds of a struggle behind the barrier.

"**Hmph. Predictable.**" C.C had warned about this possibility happening, though to Lelouch it was a base thing, unlikely for them to do. Well, they were Gaia after all. The wolf was growling behind him, possibly to urge him to go forward to whatever trap they had prepared.

Strands of shadow embedded themselves into its hide, and the wolf uttered a low, pained yelp as it disintegrated into its base components. Lelouch scrutinized the red material, his mind coming up with a few dozen conclusions. **"Summoning using blood as a catalyst? Or as a base... Perhaps a construct using intricate infusions of one's life-force, but it doesn't explain the blood..."** The excited mental exercise was put aside when he heard the sounds beyond the wall disappear.

He hoped Kallen and the rest wouldn't do anything stupid. Shrugging his vast, folded wings, he continued down the corridor. The wolf's blood-red stain seemed to evaporate from the floor, and when Lelouch chanced a look, it had disappeared entirely.

)()()()()()()()(

"Whew. Who'da thought the Harbinger of Chaos would feel so heavy!" commented a mage. "I almost felt like I was gonna lose my lunch!"

Kallen and the rest had been subdued, their bodies bound by some unbreakable cloth, their eyes and mouth covered. There had been a slight scuffle in which Tamaki had punched one of the mages that had literally winked into existence as if they had always been standing there in the corridor. That was the last thing Kallen saw. They were now being carried through the air by some form of ars, helpless to do anything other than breathe and listen.

"Cut the chatter, just do your job. We do not need to trouble Her Exalted One long with this rabble. Once Zero is safely in our hands, then we can relax."

She so wanted to test the limits of the things they'd bound on her body by transforming, but Zero had cautioned them beforehand. Not until they were in danger. And it seemed they weren't in danger – yet.

What did Gaia plan with Zero? Could they have something to control the seemingly overconfident Gear? If they had, then they were all screwed. Disregarding their leader, all of them were now free to be distributed to whichever mage wanted their bodies for study.

She wouldn't see her mother, or the others again.

_Please be alright, Zero... or I'm gonna kick your ass from beyond the Other Side!_

There was the sound of more panels opening, which preluded a sudden buzz of many people talking. Some hissed in whispers, some whistled, cried, shouted. They all probably thought this was a show. She thought Gaia was composed of amoral mages, not chattering gossips.

Then there were more panels, and their captors began talking in a language she did not recognize. And then after more doors sliding open and close, the noise was instantly killed off, leaving the group in a long, ringing silence.

"Her Exalted One, the Holy Woman of the Far East, will speak!" said a voice, announcing it in a way which reminded her of Rivalz proclaiming another one of the Prez' plans. "The records speak true: '_The future of the world rests on the backs of the wise.'_" She listened to the sound of many fires burning, music to her ears, and a steady beat of a percussion. A bell rang somewhere, low and incessant. The two latter sounds ended after a while, and then all that was left was an uneasy silence. Unable to talk or see, Kallen fumed in the dark, unable to get the lingering incense in the air from entering her throat.

A soft, gentle voice began to speak. It was achingly sweet to the near-point of simpering, it was reserved like the stillness of a lake in winter. "Welcome, dear guests – the companions of Lord Zero, the Harbinger of the Future. You have had a long journey, and it is my deepest pleasure of welcoming you to our humble quarters. Please make yourselves comfortable."

_That _was a fine way of saying things... "comfortable" indeed. _We're not your guests, we're prisoners! _Goddamn sugarcoating _roobs._

"Lord Zero seems to have had a slight delay... Servants?"

"The Lord Zero will be here shortly, Exalted One. Your servants are...entertaining him in the receiving hall."

"I cannot wait," the voice seemed to say in repressed excitement. "Come come, don't be shy, honored guests! Tell us of Lord Zero. His is an existence that is a great blessing to the world. The old ones speak of him as an agent of the future. He shall lead Gaia and the world into a state of rebirth and prosperity!"

"Exalted One!" came a fervent cheer. It was followed by many other bleating voices. "The world! And ourselves!"

Whackos. Maniacs. At least Zero's ramblings made sense, even if they were a tad conceited in tone.

"And I shall be his most loyal servant. No, a maid maybe? Ooh, his personal toy!" And he wasn't the least bit flaky like this _roob_. "It would be presumptuous of me to be his wife, for he deserves the best in mating partners... like that Gear over there? Or that one? Oh, if only I was a Gear!" Yep. The whole one-sided conversation was surreal. If it weren't for the heavy situation they were in, she would've pointed a finger and laughed. Wait, had she meant _her_?**_ Mating partner_?** _Sorry Zero, it looks like I'm gonna have to rough up this kid. _The dangerous candle of thought winked out when the next voice came.

"Your Exalted One, it seems Zero is on his way." The other voice sounded smug. _Oh no. _It felt as if the world had been tugged out from under her. She was sure the others felt it too. _It can't be! _Zero shouldn't have been subdued so easily like that! In the moments when her face betrayed her fearful emotion, she seemed to have forgotten breathing.

"Zero is being conveyed here as we speak."

)()()()()()()()(

He'd barely stepped into the room when the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him trapped in total darkness. A human might have shivered at the sudden darkness, or had taken a courageous stance. Lelouch merely _looked,_ glimpsing the shapes of a dozen mages and a hundred different ars and arrays scattered in the small room.

**"So you're the welcoming committee.**" He quickly cast his senses about, looking for the telltale array that promised instant unconsciousness or sleep. He then looked beyond the ars, for any poisons or gas that could conceivably have been set-up by Gaia. He recalled Ohgi's assertion that the International Guild of Assassins was somehow affiliated with the secret organization.

When he found nothing, he breathed a little easier. He didn't stop discerning for dangerous Ars Magus just in case. "**Just you lot? No raging golem, packs of dire wolves or a swarm of ravenous, flesh-eating insects?**"

"That would be rude, for you are Gaia's honored guest. Do not mind these obstructions. We would just like for you to come in peace, Zero. 'Tis but a precaution," said one of the mages politely. "We will not not harm your companions – or you - if you will cooperate. Just step into that circle."

He moved; but stopped just shy of the wide binding circle they had set up on the floor. (with another backup placed on the ceiling) He was able to see each of them clearly, faces masked and cowled, hovering between fear and exhilaration. Lelouch could almost taste it in the air, which appealed to his baser instincts as a Gear. It made him giddy, as if he'd downed a shot of highly intoxicating liquor.

"**And what will you do with all of us?**" he asked, feeling no true curiosity.

"This and that..." another said. His voice sounded amused, excited? "But first we have to present you to the Holy Woman."

**"And who is this Holy Woman?**"

"You'll be learning that very soon, Zero. Right after you take one more step."

Lelouch paused as if he was seriously considering it. The more vocal arrays hummed like buzzflies. He had a grudging admiration for Gaia's handiwork – all of the arrays were hidden from the naked eye, having been stripped of visual properties. It was a technique he had yet to completely master. There were glyphs placed all over that even he couldn't identify, something that excited his expansive mind.

Oh so many things to learn...

Below the dusky indigo circle which made up a major portion of his face, there was a gold-colored slit, a marking in the shape of a bird taking flight in the horizon. Even he didn't know, or could guess at what that particular ornament was for, until that very moment.

There was a faint sound, like old, worn paper being torn in half, and the slit opened to reveal black, serrated protrusions like savage stalactites and stalagmites inside a cave.

**"Certainly, I shall take that step."**

)()()()()()()()(

Kallen heard a door slide open, a voice announcing: "Behold. Lord Zero comes: harbinger of the world's future! Holy Maiden, we present him to you!"

She strained to hear, to _see_. She desired to know what the hell was going on that she couldn't see behind the blindfold. She was sure the others felt the same. How could a Gear as formidable as Zero have fallen under the influence of mere _roobs? _What was going to happen to them now?

"Present him before the Exalted One." There was the sound of many steps, and from her position on the floor, each of their vibrations seemed to her a sinister countdown. _Damnit Lamperouge, you have got to have a card left up your sleeve..._

"The most sincerest welcome to you, Lord Zero! Welcome to Gaia, we who safeguard the world's secrets, that the world may prosper in eternity! We and your companions have been waiting eagerly for you arrival... Please, make yourself at home. This place is a sanctuary for you and your people, far away from vindictive, unforgiving eyes.

"Oh, why is he silent?" He probably had a lot of spells bound on him, just like them. Well, he was dangerous – _was –_ since he'd let himself be captured like this.

"I believe he is enthralled with your presence, Exalted One. Please go on, he seems eager to hear what your holiness will say."

"If it is alright with you, Lord Zero... We, the earth's guardians, will promise your people freedom and equality within our ranks, and we give you leave to pursue your own affairs when and how you see fit. In exchange, you must lead us to the prosperous future that the texts have promised you would do. Together, we can remake this world – rewrite it for a better tomorrow!"

She felt a burst of magic, followed by a roar; Tamaki had gotten first before her in transforming in outrage. Orders were shouted and there were many frantic yells while she felt the others transform. Kallen did her own part, encasing her body in a sheath of flame and letting her whole self fall into the deep, secret pool of her legacy. _Just enough to let me free, then I go back, _she mentally told herself, apologizing to the Zero in her mind. _Just for a little while..._

Seemingly oblivious, the Holy Woman said, "Oh, it seems your companions are very eager, Lord Zero. ... Why is he still silent?" Kallen was lost in a dread haze when she finally saw the torch-lit room and the many distorted shapes around her. _Stop, stop, stop- _The power seemed too much, was always too much, had been since Zero had begun teaching them, the desire to kill, maim, destroy was too, too much. She reached her hands out, monstrous and red to unleash destruction, when a hand steadied her.

"_Ohgi-_" the boulder-faced Gear shook a head, saying something she couldn't quite understand, as if he was shouting from the other end of a tunnel. Why would he stop her? _I can't move- _This was all wrong, Zero was captured, a worst case scenario if ever there was one, she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come to her lips-

"**At ease, my young, loyal flame.**" And then it all ended, as if cold water had been splashed onto her face. She blinked many times, feeling the loosening strands of her Gearhood dissipate from her body as she turned to face the Command Gear, Zero.

_Hold on, if he was behind him, then who was-_

"What is the meaning of this servants? You would dare place a fake, inglorious body before me? This is an outrage!" Oh boy, the flaky lady was pissed. The other Gears in the group had reverted just as her, while the other people of Gaia, who were cowering and swearing and pointing fingers at the real deal stepped back.

"**Quite a dishonorable attempt at deception. I expected more from Gaia, most exalted Holy Woman," **Zero said smoothly. Kallen saw the group of mages that had brought the "Zero", which she saw was actually an ars-bound man in a black hood.

"Assuredly, Lord Zero," breathed the Holy Woman, flustered, "I did not order this wretched action...Servants!" she demanded indignantly. "How dare you shame me in front of Lord Zero? How dare you-"

"Oh shut up, bitch. Mages, assume the formation of the Lion! Contain Zero at all costs, now!" Oh, they were in for it now. The head _roob _who'd spoken strode up, hands weaving an ars while the rest started chanting behind him. Warping into existence near them were many shapes, some growling in the language of beasts – wolves, carrion, giant snakes. Behind the curtains hiding her, the Holy Woman spluttered in even more indignation. She would be pissed too, if her so-called "servants" called her a bitch and ignored her orders so suddenly like this.

"**The Holy Women of Gaia,**" continued Zero, as if reciting a lecture to a group of truant schoolchildren. Kallen saw a datapad in his hands. **"Chief symbol and representative of the organization's spiritual foundations. It is a tradition that was adopted from the archaic fertility and other matriarchal cults whose head was a sanctified, sometimes virgin woman. The current role of the Holy Women is to keep the ideals of Gaia alive,**" he tossed the pad aside, "**Even if the rest no longer abide by its original tenets.**"

"Attack!" Bullets, magical and non-magical, sped upon Zero. For a moment, she believe that it was still an illusion, that it would rain harmlessly around him. But then the Gear had waved a hand, and the bullets impacted on midair, as if an invisible barrier had appeared. "Dispel that! Cast the magics now!" Use ars? She just now noticed – here, there was yet no ars as the places where they'd been. The animalistic constructs lunged into battle as one, converging on Zero.

**"Much as I am fascinated by the unique form of 'alchemy' that your mages possess, I do have more important things to attend to. Especially with you, Holy Woman.**" Another gesture, and suddenly alarms blared out all around the room, followed by the distant sound of explosions below and behind them.

The mages stumbled, as a side-door opened, dislodging a panting woman, "Explosion in the lower levels! Exalted One, everyone... seithr- seithr's flooded the areas-!"

"Seithr bombs...? Zero, you monster!"

"**_You_ do not deserve to call me a monster. I tire of this.**" Kallen found herself bracing, as she saw the others did too. A vortex of invisible power had erupted from Zero, stirring up fierce winds in the bare room and making the entire room shake. The darkness in the room pooled and seemed to come alive, extinguishing the few torches that burned and discharging from within its depths many thin tendrils and tentacles as thick as a man's leg. Each found some purchase in the Gaia mages' bodies, immobilizing them and stifling their cries. Some lanced into the sides of the beasts with such force that they disintegrated. The walls and ceilings cracked and were threatening to cave from the pressure. Kallen and the rest stood in the midst of it all, unharmed._This _was Zero's raw power.

The Command Gear strode out fully, pushing aside the fake "Zero" he had obviously set up since the beginning, and Kallen was shocked to see a hint of blood on the underside of his wings in the instant that he shifted them. _Had he been injured?_

"**I have need of you, Holy Woman. You are one of the world's more useful allies. However-**"

The storm intensified, and with an explosion of dust and concrete, the room fell apart, to which Kallen instantly threw out a hand to shield herself from stray debris. All around her, the bare, seithr-filled air whipped around and it was like she'd emerged back from the tunnels to return to the Sacred Preserve. She looked around, amazed to see that they seemed to have been on top of a building of sorts all along. Beyond the writhing mass of darkness that held the Gaia mages bound, there was a view of many other buildings set into the side of a mountain, the rest of the mountain itself separated by a dome like the Preserve's.

"L-Lord Zero..." Kallen looked back and received an even greater shock. The so-called Holy Woman looked like a kid! A mere brat, whose skin as pale white as the moon, hair long and dark as deepest night, wearing ceremonial attire and a childish face. Oh, she looked scared. _Take that you roob._ Zero went up the steps, his rune ring resplendent and his wings spread as if he was taking flight. "What is the meaning of..."

**"I do not seek to protect the world. Would you defend a friend who has done wrong? No, you will try to change him, to encourage him to pick up better ways. For good or ill, you will stand by him, but to be a good friend, one must be firm in letting them know that they are wrong. **

**"So it is with me and the world. The world that is full of lies, deceit, of many untold and silent suffering, where my people, and even some of yours languish in a life that is more unlife – it must be destroyed! And in its place I shall forge a new world, a world of the future, where man and Gear understand each other – a kinder and more gentle world!"**

The great pressure ceased, but the darkness remained. The simulated sunlight above seemed unable to cast light into the mass that restrained the mages. The tension in the air was palpable.

Zero had spoken in fierce, forceful bursts. Now he spoke gently, as if apologizing for a misdeed. "**If you agree to join hands, Holy Woman, then together we shall paint that picture of a better world. A world where even you – in your capacity as a symbol – are unfettered from the bonds of your self-imposed illusions. What say you, Sumeragi Kaguya: Holy Woman?"**

Kallen saw the kid look fearfully at the proferred hand, all dignity and grace gone. Instead there kneeled a girl who stared uncertainly at the future that lay promised in the black palm.

_Ah, she's breaking down, _the redhead thought, _a _roob_ can't handle Zero – or maybe any Gear - like this, they're all human, after all- _But she was instead surprised to see the girl nod and daintily put her trembling hand on his. She didn't know what Zero felt, as he said nor implied nothing while he helped the awe-struck to her feet. She stumbled, as if she'd just remembered how to stand. Then he turned slightly to glance at the group, as if signalling that everything was cleared.

_Really? In just one night, Zero had trampled on the hierarchy of Gaia just like that?_

"You are a great being, Lord Zero - truly. Sent by the world itself. Only fools would not follow your grand vision. But if I may request...?"

"**Certainly." **And his power receded from the mages, dropping them on the ground in ungainly heaps.

"No, I didn't mean that. You can do with them as you will – most of these miscreants have failed in the service to their Exalted One – and if you won't I will order a great Culling anyway. What I meant was-" And here the girl shyly pointed at Zero's wing. Kallen raised an eyebrow as the Gear understood and plucked a feather from it and gave it to the Holy Woman, which she received with fanatical reverence.

"Thank you, Lord Zero! Thank you very, very much!" _Hey, I got his feather too, but do I look like I just won the lottery?_

Zero turned and seemed to float like a wraith back towards them. Kallen decided she didn't like the glint in that kid's eye as she gazed at Zero's back.

"**The conditions are cleared, everyone. We will move to the next phase.**" Tamaki and the rest nodded, stepping over the rubble to the only exit to the floor down. Some more Gaia members had emerged from the broken corridor, but went past them to begin restraining the mages who had been in the room.

"Where are we?" Kallen muttered at last, glancing at the bird's eye view of the city below.

**"Narita, if I'm not mistaken. It's one of Area Eleven's satellite colonies. I read that the sword-saint Tohdoh was instrumental in establishing it. We have come a long way – it is not farfetched to assume there was a sense-altering ars during that elevator ride.**" Zero stepped past her now, probably intent on retreating and disappearing as quickly as possible. The Order would not have missed the outright power that the Gear had thrown around, and if they knew it was Zero, would soon be converging on this very building as they escaped. **"I bid you goodbye for now, oh exalted Holy Woman. We shall meet again."** The Holy Woman seemed to have been struck speechless while some fresh attendants flocked worriedly around their worn-looking leader.

"Zero," Kallen asked again in an undertone when they had left the damaged chamber. "You seem injured. Is everything...?"

**"A miscalculation," **Zero said in an equal undertone. He made a sound that was like an innocent chuckle, but with his voice it took on a more sinister tone. **"I underestimated the capabilities of a Japanese mage. It was quickly rectified – don't worry.**"

And with that, their group left the secret base in the direction they'd come. Alarm klaxons kept on ringing as they passed through the corridor, Zero's mere presence a deterrent to any curious member who passed them.

"What now, Zero?" asked Tamaki. "Do we get to destroy things now?"

**"We could – but if I'm not mistaken, the other side will have started playing their hand. I will wait for their next move. In the meantime – you lot must look to your practice. We have all realized I may not be able to always be there to help – being true Gear would have mitigated situations like this from happening.**

**"And I do not speak lightly when I say that the next time won't end so easily in our favor. We have not defanged the snake."**

"But the Holy Woman promised-" Ohgi said. Kallen saw a hint of respect in his eyes.

**"Kaguya Sumeragi merely represents Area Eleven's Gaia. If I'm not mistaken, the other parts of the organization won't take too kindly to missing the chance of capturing me. They will attempt more, or maybe aim to destabilize the hierarchy of this group. But for now..." **The Gear sighed, as if he'd just exhaled all his tension. **"For now, Gaia is on our side."**

* * *

><p>AN: Busy week, but I managed to pull through with a two-fer.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	31. To Churn Fate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass, nor of Guilty Gear, nor to a lesser extent, BlazBlue and Rewrite. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>The Altar's interior was silent, the usual glamor and glow of its lights shut down. Today was not a Gathering day for the Imperial siblings, yet Second Prince Schneizel found himself taking up the one sole platform that drifted lazily through the darkness like a forlorn lifeboat in the middle of the ocean.<p>

But he was not wholly alone; many screens before him gave him a limited omniscience; enabling him to grasp the Eye's powers without being on the Throne.

Presently, the Prince was communicating with his most trusted aide, Kanon, who was speaking urgently over the entire Atlantic on the developments of the Empire's latest push. (and about which he'd been given several strong letters from the EU's representatives)

"...During the last round of fighting, lord, they brought in their 'rooks', I believe it was said to belong to the Rhineblest Tower. Several skirmishes were fought near the shore, and Britannia's finest tried again and again to storm the rook, but in the end the Vice-Admiral called off the assault and initiated the barrier over the fleet."

"He is still committed to this course of action." It was a statement, not a question. The Prince broke off eye contact to look at two other screens displaying data concerning the fleet. "With reinforcements on the way, Landhearth and Balest will have a greater impetus to 'get stuck in'."

"House Hawkskin and the other involved circles are very influential on the crew, my lord. Their morale is phenomenal."

"And with the reinforcements, they will be drunk with it." Schneizel noticed the flashing sign of another transmission about to come. "We shall continue in fifteen minutes, Kanon. The Lithespun archmage is calling."

"Yes, my lord."

He waved the screen aside as he moved to accept the transmission. "Good greetings, archmage."

"Your Majesty," the frowning woman bowed from the screen. "An honor. How may the Lithespun serve?"

"How is my brother?"

"Prince Clovis has received the best the circle had to offer – but I humbly apologize in stating that we have failed. The curse within him festers, and thankfully does not grow, but it is too much an unknown ars for us to handle. No secret art nor grimoire in our possession can divine the cure. We are sorry." She bowed.

_Not entirely unexpected. _"We thank you for your help in any case, archmage. Lithespun shall ever be remembered for its efforts by the Throne. That is all." When the transmission ended, the Prince sent the prepared memo requesting services to two more circles. _Best to up it by one – Clovis could expire in the time spent scouring the entire circle for the cure. _And it was accepted fact that the rest of the mage assemblies knew about the Prince's condition – and of how many had already failed to diagnose it. The question they wrestled with was which circle would be called next?

After preparing some more memos, he scanned through the Altar's database. His eyes widened ever so slightly when a piece of news filtered in. Halfway through his analysis, the fifteen minutes were up.

"Ashford has filed for an Audience, possibly with concerns for their own prototype. Because of it, I will be unavailable for the rest of today and the next. Next, I've confirmed that the Duke of Plainsbury has given its assurance that the Hawkskin family will face an intrigue within the week. I'm rather hoping it happens before the Vice-Admiral's next assault. Now Kanon, would you mind letting both of them know about my strong views on the matter? Include the names of the Siblings on the list I'll be sending you."

"At your service, my lord."

"Very good, that will be all for this moment. I thank you, Kanon." His chief aide's face disappeared, replaced by another screen which was overlaid by another. The Prince allowed himself a sigh. It was fortunate that in the advent of Zero, the EU's chief towers were still preoccupied enough with internal debate that they seemed not to pay too much attention to an obvious Britannian probe. Minor, seemingly half-hearted defenses, and only just now came a solid appearance of their mobile artillery platform. Perhaps the disaster of Malta was still a fresh reminder in their minds, and they believed that the Empire's power was yet broken? It rankled pride, but admittedly, the Hawkskin family's attempt to have their chief heir glorified in the Eye of the Throne _was_ ill-timed – and what was worse, ill-planned.

Something for the analysts to think on. In the meantime-

"Good greetings to you sister. How goes your stewardship in Area Eleven?"

)()()()()()()()(

The Order base was in a state of heightened operation when Tohdoh, two of his Elites and three squads of Knights arrived at Narita. The Legion-Master in charge of the Branch quickly intercepted his colleague as the Preserve Knights set about their assigned duties, joining the assembly of Knights on standby. The two took aerial platforms (a necessity with the lack of established roads in the colony) towards the Sumeragi manse, from where the Zero signature had transmitted.

"The alert ended ten minutes after its surge. It was around that time that the company sent our base a distress transmission; well, we were already there when it had gotten to the comm-base." Their metallic cloaks of office rippled behind them.

"Extensive damage to two floors of one of their buildings, the mages have finished analysis of the magical residue – well, it's _powerful, _which does kind of fit Zero. No signs of forced entry, and the servants swore (and verified by truth ars) that they hadn't seen nor heard anything until the explosion. Seithr bomb remnants in the lower floors. No extensive physical damage. At the same time, nothing seems to have been reported missing nor taken, nor were any personnel injured. I'm guessing Zero just wanted to be flashy." All of it Tohdoh had learned two days back during the hectic hours of the immediate aftermath of the incident. In fact, there was no particular need for him to be here in Narita personally.

But he'd issued a request of the other Legion-Masters, and they did not deliberate long in approving it.

Narita after all, was one of the first-ever colonies he'd helped take back from mutant-gangs in a not so faraway youth. Back when he'd been but a Brother, butting heads with Genbu and a few other newly-anointed Knights, and still enamored with the prospect of somehow reviving a facet of his nation's soul.

Narita and the other colonies that were established later were not truly of the Japanese as he wanted to believe, becoming Order bases all the same. True, there was little interference from the Powers excepted when permission was granted, but strict Order policy discouraged them from reaching or sending major forces beyond the main Preserve. And so, in a way, they were symbols of what was lost. It was why several Japanese families, old but still retaining some form of nobility, requested civilian stewardship of the colonies.

Tohdoh could count their names on his and his Elites' hands, but only a scant few truly established themselves as major families, becoming financial conglomerates under the umbrella of "Area Eleven" – which was officially under the ultimate authority of the Guardians. The Kururugi had been one, before the last trained heir had thrown it all away to enter the Order. With his death, the family's legacy was truly extinguished, unless Suzaku got the idea himself to re-establish the clan.

Another, the stewards of Narita, were the Sumeragis, which were more than a bit connected to the Kururugis. Unlike the Kururugi, the Sumeragi fought tooth and nail for the restoration of their grandeur, leveraging their status as part of an endangered race to perpetuate the goals of their group. So far, its values were preserved in the present head, the secretive but effective Sumeragi Kaguya - who was incidentally Suzaku's cousin.

The estate's guards let them in without delay, their shining armor and the color of their cloaks brooking no opposition. Tohdoh looked up at the construction crew that had been quickly called in and who were no apparently halfway done. Trust the Sumeragi, especially that well-bred Kaguya, to have things done as quickly as possible.

Several construction Knightmares rumbled past as the two went up to join the Knights on watch in the estate. Their spot afforded a view of the entire estate, including the rest of the colony beyond the walls.

"So I heard your new apprentice has already caused a few tremors," the other Legion-Master started as banter. "It'll be good to inject new zest into our brothers and sisters still fighting the long fight in the Zones. But did you really assign a demerit to him?"

"It had to be done," Tohdoh stated flatly. "No compromise."

"Of course," the other said politely. As if sensing that pursuing the thread would only cause more awkwardness, he signaled to a Knight who handed him a datapad. "Would you care for the operations report, Brother?"

Tohdoh turned his helmeted head slightly. "There is no reason to assume I am suspecting the Brothers and Sisters here of indolence. What brought this on?"

"The Knights are concerned, and I am too. Other Legion-Masters, especially ones as famous as you, aren't known to visit the colonies without something like a disaster or an emergency."

He gestured to the construction crew hard at work. "And you don't consider this an emergency?"

"It was, until it honestly wasn't, Brother. We've had it all under control."

"So I see," replied Tohdoh, voice clipped. "Indeed, there's nothing alarming about it."

The other Legion-Master sighed behind his helm. Looking about, he nodded at Tohdoh, and the latter turned on his heel as the former saluted to the Knights and then followed. They made the long, but quick ride back to the base, and then on to the Legion-Master's office.

"We have been receiving special intelligence-" Tohdoh began, calm as ice.

"From whom? I've received no-"

"Let's just assume it's from one of the Powers."

"It's Britannian, isn't it."

Tohdoh did not answer, instead clearing his throat and continuing, "It is unvalidated, but the others have become rightfully concerned. I apologize for casting doubt on your abilities, and the those of our brothers and sisters, but the frequent, consistent reports naturally lead to one conclusion."

"So you're saying we've been compromised?" said the other indignantly.

"You would know if we've reached that conclusion." Tohdoh's voice was hard steel now. "As it is, we've only suspicions, but I can assure you that I have not come here for the purpose of investigation." He sighed. "I was merely...concerned. Zero is not something to underestimate."

"And here I thought we were in for an Inquisition."

"An Inquisition..." Tohdoh repeated the word, as if tasting a pill he knew was bitter.

The reports Tohdoh alluded to, and to which the Legion-Master reacted so strongly about claimed that there had been sightings by Britannian intelligence of mage-sinisters and other fugitives from justice congregating in select colonies. Narita was one hotspot, and it naturally had alarm signs among the Preserve Knights, who were already fighting through records of corruption and inconsistencies under their jurisdiction.

No Knight was to be lax in their vigilance, after all. Not unless there were certain related factors, factors which would lead to grave accusations and then onto a great, scandalous uproar.

For to cast doubt on a sacred anointed Knight was a claim that brooked no trifles or flippancies. Knights were fully investigated and sometimes re-educated or honorably  
>"unarmored" if they proved wanting before and during their duties. But for a Knight to completely step over the proverbial edge and perform acts unbecoming of their vows was a repulsive notion. They were traitors to everything the Order stood for, and thus had to face an Inquisition, if it were justified. On the other hand, wrongfully accusing was just the same as spitting on the entire Order. The Power to which they belonged to would receive complaints, receiving lower standing and lesser priority for community projects that needed approval from the Order.<p>

Inquisitions were always a terrible mess. The Preserve upon which it would occur would be drastically affected, and would take a long time to return to stability after the people's faiths were shaken by revelations. Many Inquisitions were immediately followed by slaver attacks, Gear outbreaks and Gaia grandstandings.

An Inquisition at this point, as one Legion-Master put delicately during a meeting, would thoroughly play into Zero's hands.

And a Preserve that devolved into anarchy, Tohdoh thought on the airship ride back, was not something he wanted to see. Not the Eleventh. Over his dead body.

)()()()()()()()(

A storm of apologies whipped through Gaia's ranks in the tumultuous hours that followed Zero's invasion. As special liaison and exclusive gentleman-bodyguard to the Holy Woman of Gaia herself, he was himself lost in it as he too submitted his heartfelt self-recriminating apologies to the Exalted One, who was rightly affronted by the events that had nearly jeopardized the Far-East Gaia's existence.

"We beg clemency, great Exalted One, we do, we beg thy mercy, thy infinite mercy..." In her dark, temporary quarters, some of the Holy Woman's servitors pleaded their case, blubbering futilely on the ground. Their entreaties fell on the unsympathetic barricade of her Exalted One's curtains.

From his spot, he watched the rest of the immobilized assembly glower and sulk, as if defying the presence behind the new, no less extravagant curtains. Fools.

The Holy Woman's silence was palpable. It was itself the final verdict.

As one they fell, though they reached the cold, slimy room far below in different times, separated by the breath of milliseconds.

They would die in different times – in groups and in singles. Little Orochi was a picky eater, much like his mistress.

He bent knee, turning his masked face to the floor. He and the Holy Woman were alone in the quarters once more, and he gave his own supplication.

"My lady?" He asked. She had not given an indication of hearing him. "If I have failed thee, then I beg leave to die."

"No... that will not be necessary, noble servant," she then replied in a detached, dreamy voice. "It was destined thus, and I do not fault the old ones for keeping you away. Lord Zero is capricious, you see, and I would have been deeply grieved if he had consumed you with him in his righteous outrage."

"You are all-wise, my lady." Shit, he shouldn't be feeling relieved because his honorable suicide was turned down. He felt his mistress shift on the other side. On the day appointed for the first meeting with Zero, he had been sent to investigate some members who'd been entertaining strong differences of opinion over the Holy Woman's administration. How ironic for the true deviants to have been right there in her quarters, defiling the hallowed ground with their heresy! They'd gone so far as to bemsirch his mistress' name. Well, it didn't matter now. They were now Little Orochi's food for thought.

"And as the fates willed it, I was able to meet Lord Zero in the flesh. Servant," she said sharply. "I shall not have you entertain thoughts of vengeance. He has not assaulted me in any way, and his touch was gentle and helpful. Lord Zero has treated me with respect. I trust you to do the same."

He felt strained. "You... favor him, my lady?"

"I have promised him my body, mind and soul. He has not asked for my heart," he could almost feel the demure smile cross her face. "But in time, I may ask for his."

"There are..." he said, feeling flushed inside his mask. "...concerns that our vaults are being unsealed, and that the archives are being unlocked after a long time. Is all that...for Zero?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "Courtship involves gifts, does it not? I intend to show him my favor through the gifts. And it is not wholly for myself, do not worry. Gaia will be much uplifted and the old ones will be very pleased by Lord Zero's future actions."

He bowed deeper, unable to say anything in the face of that kind of conviction. "You are all-wise, my lady," he repeated. "Your union shall be a blessing to Gaia."

"I shall not speak of unions yet, dear Servant." Was that a giggle? An honest-to-goodness giggle, coming from his _mistress?_ "A union between beings of like minds supersedes any notion of a union between races. But I find myself not averse to the latter." The words sounded ominous, even for him: a certified, specially-trained gentleman assassin with forty assassinations and seventy-five (seventy-six counting Diethard Reid's surveillance) infiltrations under his belt.

)()()()()()()()(

"... managed to successfully divert them all. Only the die-hard circles are left with their vitriol now, and they are far behind on the Audience schedule, right after shipping concerns by the Carpson Family."

"The favor is very much appreciated, brother," Cornelia said on the screen.

"No need to thank me, please Cornelia. There is indeed little to gain from splitting hairs over Euphie's decisions. I see nothing objectionable from her will to... what was it? To rejuvenate Japan."

"You mean to say you approve of her brother?" his sister asked, surprised.

"Certainly. To an extent, such public gestures from our High Druid will give the Empire a much needed boost in reputation. And if she is successful, then the circles won't have anything more to say to Father about her. I thought _you_ would be pleased, sister. Isn't it good that you can keep an eye on Euphie?"

"Well... I am glad, but part of me protests, and another part wants to give her a good spanking." Cornelia hesitated over her words, lowering her gaze. "Ever since Zero's more recent sighting, the op-sit of the Preserve's been escalated. I'm sure that thing will be more frequent in his appearances in the future. I am very much concerned that somehow, chance will ensnare Euphie in that wretch's plans."

"All the more reason to step up with your ongoing project, dear sister." He favored her with an encouraging smile. "While friction with the EU from the Landhearth incident will be a hard obstacle, I see no objection for their people at the Preserve, including the Federation of course, to agree to your plan. So long as the Order is informed and apprised, and in addition they will be able to mediate any potential bumps the others might wish to raise."

"Brother." At the sound of the Sacred Order, Cornelia frowned and her voice turned clipped and furtive. "I've been reading the reports from Intel about the Order. I'm sure you'll find out the bigger details-"

"That they've been compromised?"

"Did you already know about it?"

He nodded, not elaborating. "And is that why you're hesitant to talk to them now?"

"Yes." Cornelia was not Britannia's valkyrie for nothing.

Schneizel gestured with his hand. "As your brother, I can only support you in your beliefs. However, as Second Prince I would advise you to disregard that intel for now in order to push through with the project. We are technically autonomous in our own districts in the Preserve, but the Order will not be pleased to learn you went behind their back to pursue some scheme. They will see it as threatening. No. Play your hand, play it right. You may enact secret countermeasures within the district, but do not initiate operations without their consent, sister.

"You especially cannot afford to be complacent in your own preparations, assuming my hypothesis is true." In the unlikely event that Zero would reveal himself or be exposed, the notion that he was Britannian might be proven, leading to some unforeseen backlash..

Cornelia was pensive, her eyes looking beyond. Schneizel knew that his sister was considering his words carefully. Although the Valkyrie was known to ride on her emotions well, logical calculation was still an essential part of her consciousness.

"Very well. I will take your suggestions to heart, brother."

Schneizel relaxed in his seat. "With that, I bid you success on your plan sister. And please give my regards to Euphie."

"Oh, speaking of that girl-" said Cornelia. She seemed to be looking at something in the room above the screen, to which the camera couldn't see. There were whispers of voices, and he could swear there was a big possibility of their owners being his sister's personal knights. "You'll have to excuse me brother. It seems an... honored patronage has ... liberated herself from her bodyguards. Come, Guilford! Darlton, inform-" The connection was then cut.

"...Throne watch and bless you, sister..." He waved the black screen away.

)()()()()()()()(

They announced rainshowers for today.

From dawn to dusk, the Eleventh Preserve would be blanketed in intermittent barrages of purified water, impacting against stone, steel and skin and flowing down in murky rivulets through the streets and then down into the places underneath, where the water would be collected, cleaned and stored in massive vats, ready to be unleashed on the next rain day.

Suzaku thus spent his now-weekly shift on barrier guard duty enduring the simulated wind and tiny torrents of water over his armor. Well, enduring was too strong a word. He was...inconvenienced by the rain because of many things. One, it dampened his enthusiasm for doing the duties that were required of him as a Knight. The rainy sky was a grey, depressing sight for one such as him to continue watching as he stood at attention under it all.

Secondly, his specialty element became a double-edge in this kind of environment. An unnecessary liability should combat arise.

It was midday, when the next wave of rain was still being primed by the custodians of the Preserve, that Suzaku spied familiar shapes from his spot on the first entry gate. Most carried open umbrellas dripping with stray droplets of water, with two wearing raincoats that swayed in the wet breeze. Each carried a different expression on their face: he saw Lelouch, looking damp and displeased, Milly wearing the smile that would never end, a grim-faced Kallen whose hair was plastered to her head sharing an umbrella with Nina, who squinted through the fog of her glasses, and finally Shirley, wearing the aforementioned raincoat and was the only one who grinned just as widely and openly as the Prez.

"Heya, Sir Kururugi. How's work?" greeted Milly when they approached. He was really grateful to the Ashfords for going out of their way to modify his personal schedule for him. Being an Honorary Britannian, he could technically repay the favor by promising service to their Family, but the Order came first.

Lelouch was understandably foul of temper as he handed the thing they had come for over. Inside a moderately-sized basket was his lunchbox together with some materials and grimoires from the classes that he missed.

"Thanks, Lelouch – everyone." That they would go all the way from Ashford to here, in the cold rain, spoke volumes of Milly's influence. His friend snorted irritably as he walked away, staring with open displeasure at the dome's sky.

"Only doing our part to honor the guy who'll be protecting our Preserve." Milly cheerily responded.

"Where's Rivalz?" Suzaku said as he set the basket aside.

"He's had his leave of absence extended for some reason. Ah well, more work for him later on I guess." Shirley was strangely pirouetting as the first hint of the second barrage came down. "So tell us before we go, Suzaku," Milly asked in a low, excited voice. "Did you really arrest a dangerous mage-sinister all by yourself?"

"You know I can't tell people, Prez," he replied politely. It was a basic Order policy.

"Aw come on, just a glimpse, a teeny tiny hint, you could turn your head an inch to the left for yes, right for no. Pleeeease," she begged, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"I- well-" He turned his head and caught Lelouch glancing at him. "I can't say it's not a complete lie, but I can say it's not the truth, either."

"Hmph. Fine. I know the whole truth anyway." From her tone, Milly seemed dismissive, as if she really knew the truth full well and was disappointed of Suzaku's denial. The bad mood did not last long. "Shirley, if you keep on doing that, some kind citizen's going to turn you into the psych ward," she then gently admonished the still spinning girl, who instantly stopped, blushing.

"Sh-shut up, can't you let me enjoy this for a bit? I-I- Er-" The flush-faced girl, her face luridly awash in a glinting dampness that seemed like water or sweat, glanced at Lelouch before pouting. "Rainy days don't come this often, you know."

"As well they should." Lelouch finally spoke aloud, voice cracking. Suzaku turned to him.

"Hey Lelouch, I'm sorry to ask again, but - have you got the answer...?" His friend shrugged, easily noticing the looks the others shot him.

"Not now, Suzaku. I've a theorem to isolate and schoolwork to catch up on (since I haven't been given special privileges like you), and until things are stabilized in the Preserve, I don't think I can give a definite answer yet. I mean, who knows: Zero might just come waltzing in, raising all hell as before and we'll all be running for our lives." He saw Kallen, her back to the rest of them, stomp her feet noisily on the water patches.

"Then I'll wait," Suzaku said simply with a smile. Lelouch grunted dismissively, walking over to pat him on the shoulder before leaving with the rest of the council after they'd said their goodbyes.

Duty changed when the rain came pouring down next, and by that time, Suzaku went on to his scheduled post next to the communication post, a relatively sheltered part separated from the road by a tall, moss-covered wall. Suzaku ate lunch and relieved himself to the cacophony of the artificially induced shower. Hearing its monotony made him sleepy, but it was a temptation he did not give in easily to.

The afternoon began with little incident, Suzaku watching his brethren wave in and out Order vehicles and vehicles bearing some special pass through the barrier, listening to the truckloads of Knightmares and food rumble by in the supply skyway above, and smelling the green scent of the moss.

There was an incident when all Knights were called to the outside, and Suzaku was about to step forward and arrest the frightened-looking driver of the transport before the comm post admitted the clerical error while the Order escort arrived just in time - late. He was the first to apologize to the man, gesturing for him to continue on and bidding him a safe journey through the Zones.

The rain was just about to die down when he saw a curious sight right before his eyes. The moss-covered wall literally caved inward toward him, and he stepped back, hands reaching for his handgun in practiced motion before a girl materialized before him, popping out of the protruding moss with an audible sound.

The slender, drenched girl, wearing a lopsided, riot Britannian helmet and a bulletproof jacket worn loosely over tight-fitting clothes that looked suspiciously like pajamas, blinked rapidly at him before smiling. "Hello."

Suzaku blinked back, noticing the stray strand of pink hair that wriggled free and dripped free water down and the girl's bare feet before he murmured, "Can I...help you?"

)()()()()()()()(

The clubroom was unusually dark. Kallen looked around warily, suspecting a trap from the President. When she took one step, a laconic, velvety voice spoke from the shadows, "Do you need something, Kouzuki?"

Her pupils screamed at the sudden return of the light, and her mouth was about to do the same were it not for a little voice in her head, murmuring "control, control" in the same voice as the one who'd just spoken. Lamperouge lay on a cot (conjured, she saw), looking at her irritably through unspectacled eyes.

"No, I mean – isn't there a meeting today, Lamperouge?" The boy sighed, kicking off the makeshift cover that lay on him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Milly called it off, and it's understandable you didn't know about it, because it's right there on the table." Kallen blinked, and did see the small scribbled note right there on the wooden surface.

"Huh. Well that's fine then. But what are you doing here, Lamperouge?"

"If it weren't quite obvious to you, I'm _sleeping. _Or trying to. People, ordinary people do that sometimes when they're _tired and _require much _rest, _Kouzuki, now go, shoo. I bid you good day." With a creak of the cot, Lamperouge lay back down.

"No need to snap at me, ice-butt," said Kallen, more than a bit annoyed at the guy's tone. And here she was, thinking on her growing admiration for the Gear who was not afraid of anything and could get things done. If he and the boy staring blankly at the ceiling before her were really one and the same (why couldn't she be certain), she didn't know which she would throttle first.

As it was, she settled on a tactical retreat, backing away towards the door. Right before she could cross the threshold, however, Lamperouge spoke again. "Oh, you've got a message, by the way. It's on the memo stand. Some guy named the 'little flame'... I would offer a conjecture but that wouldn't be approp- You know what, go get it and leave Kouzuki. I'm very much tired."

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the content of the message on the small paper memo. Her eyes instantly swiveled to the boy on his back. _Unbelievable. _"Alright then, Lamperouge," she said out loud. "Sleep tight, and don't get caught."

"I have permission to sleep here, Kouzuki," he snapped. And he said nothing more.

)()()()()()()()(

It all came down to Zero.

A single Gear, self-aware and incomprehensibly powerful.

All the intricate weaves and patterns of the world, the tesselating skeins of circumstance, cold intent and raw impulse coming together in a swirling pool that was called the present history, all of it was now held in formidable palm of he who in two months caused a great tremor in the world's face.

He should be rightfully repulsed, as Imperial heir. But instead, he found himself fascinated.

Zero unmistakably was a force of chaos. No matter his intentions, his mere existence alone was the volcano rising out of the still, ordered waters, upsetting the seas and tearing a pustule on its blue face. The Order, which had never fought the Black Beast, nor the active Gears under Justice, would face its first true trial.

His Father, his Empire would not be left unaffected. Would Zero cause a greater catastrophe of Gears ravaging Great Pendragon itself, this time unable to be stopped even by the Power of the Emperors? Would Zero become like the Order's Founder, establishing for himself an independent power of Gears? There were many secrets left on the Book of Life and Death to be uncovered by even the most studious of mages. Zero was hardly a speck on its pages, but if left unchecked he would devour the whole book by himself.

Or Zero would remain a footnote, killed anonymously by the Guild of Assassins, captured by the Gaia zealots or murdered by some mage-sinister. Anti-climactic, but not outside the realm of possibility.

It all would come down to Zero.

)()()()()()()()(

They stood in stunned silence, he the armored Knight, she, the oddly dressed girl.

It was the girl who spoke again, "Um... is this the way to Japan?"

Suzaku couldn't resist stuttering on his answer, his mind knowing full well the appropriate answer, but distracted by the completely innocent way that the question had been asked, as if there stood a child who truly did not know.

"...Yeah, this is Japan- I mean no! I- sorry- I mean, this and everything else here, the place where we're standing, _is _Japan." Had he answered right? The girl stared at him contemplatively. He was uncomfortably aware of their close proximity, as she looked up at the impassive face of his helmet.

"I see... but this place doesn't feel like Japan at all! It feels too much like home..."

"Home? Er..where do you live, miss...?" Politeness and conciseness belonged to the proper attitude of Knights. From the looks of it, he was sure she was Britannian.

"Euphie." Her smile widened. "I am Euphie. That is my name. What is yours, mister armor?"

Forgetting himself, he replied quickly, "Kururugi Suzaku- er that's just Suzaku-"

"Oh, are you Japanese then?" When he nodded instantly, she continued, "Then do you know where Japan is?"

He breathed out in small exasperation. "This _is _Japan, as I've said, miss. Or officially, the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity – Area Eleven." He decided to go for the official tact. "And what is your business here at the border gate, Miss... Euphie?"

"I'm on the way to finding Japan- oh!" Her eyes lit up, and she looked behind her warily like a frightened doe. He honestly didn't know what to do in this sort of situation as a Knight – if he were not no duty, he would have led her to any of the administrative offices in the Britannian district, like returning a lost child. "I'm terribly sorry, mister armor Suzaku. I'm sure our paths will meet again! Earth favor you!" And with that, he gaped at the way the moss literally came alive to swallow the girl, and when he stepped forward in alarm, her body had utterly disappeared within the bulge. A second later, the bulge itself receded into the wall.

He felt all over the wall desperately, thinking the girl had been consumed by some bizarre Ars. He cursed his low Ars sense, and held a wild, dangerous thought of going to find the Lancelot to help him with that...

"All Knights, to the post, please. I repeat, all Knights report to the post." He hesitated, staring anxiously at the wall, before biting the inside of his mouth and hurrying to the post.

"The Britannians have sent us a public watch call," said the Knight in charge. She held up the picture of a regal-looking woman, whose long pink tresses were very familiar. "It is an important personage, or so we've heard. Although the chances of her coming towards the barrier are small, we're still to keep an eye out. That is all."

Through the end of his shift, Suzaku stared at the wall in wonder, thinking on his singular experience of meeting the girl who emerged from the moss. And he had the equally odd feeling that her words would ring true, and that their paths would cross again.

)()()()()()()()(

"**I've got it all figured out, just now."**

"What?" she demanded of the phone. She stood in the deserted hallway of the Academy's research rooms, following Zero's instructions to the letter. "Is this another recording, Zero? I just left-" _Yourself_, she wanted to say, but she didn't want to play the game of denial just now. It was probably the rain. Or Lamperouge. Or both – it wouldn't surprise her. "-never mind. Please go on."

"-**everyone's been wondering at your lack of control, and personally I don't think it's a bad thing, but it got me thinking very very hard, and-" **Great, even Zero was jumping on Tamaki's bandwagon. She knew she could do it, despite the stupid control exercises Ohgi had proposed and Zero's constant drills. She was just lacking that "something". She needed to acquire that something.

"**-and a way soon found itself into my mind. It's incidentally a hypothesis I've been meaning to test – you see, Kallen, it takes a certain amount of control to best the beast within, even though I hesitate to truly call it a beast for the Gears are better than that- but I digress, focus, Kallen, focus is the thing I'm currently lacking, and the thing that you lack. Focus takes time to start, takes time to kick in, to focus at the right time, but, well I'll get right on it-**

**"There is only one known surefire way to test an individual's concentration, an invention that dates back to the Dark era, a construction so tuned to the use and manipulation of magic that it seems impossible to believe that it was designed for any other reason. And that is what-"**

She breathed out once, then twice, and a third time for measure. "WHAT are you talking about, Zero?" Even though it was a recording, she felt that she had to say that. Couldn't the Gear have waited until the next meeting to talk to her about this? "Get to the point."

"-**Knightmares, Kallen. A Knightmare may be able to solve your problem. Theoretically, it should boost-" **Knightmare? Of course, she knew she could sync well with any Knightmare, as evidenced by her commendable rates (still below the record highs held by Suzaku and the Prez), but only in her human form. And last she heard, Gears couldn't use Knightmares, or rather, it wasn't built for them. Heck, if she believed the legends, they were made specifically to combat her people.

**"-I know what you're thinking, how on earth is a Gear supposed to fit inside or maybe sync with a Knightmare in the first place, well that's where you an I come in, Kallen, and also our new friends at Gaia, who will most likely have their own Knightmares that we can test, this is it, Kallen, this is the true first step on the road to destruction-"**

The redhead couldn't help but be mesmerized at the madness that seeped in from the phone, as the words came in that she felt only belonged to the ramblings of crackpots and crazies. Her, as a Gear, syncing with a Knightmare? Disregarding the stupid pun, that would be a nightmare to behold.

And that was why she was afraid. Again.

"**-We prove it, Kallen. We have a duty to do so. Gear and Knightmare, combined, the construct fueling the creature's magical might. I would like to see the force that seeks to stop that unholy union!" **The loathsome chill that crept up from her feet wrought tremors in her, coming in undulating waves. It was all crazy – Zero had joined the cuckoo nest. But then-

)()()()()()()()(

Far away, inside a barely furnished apartment, a short, lithe woman stared at the recording device her promised had left. She knew that laugh. She recognized that naked craving for power.

"You wish to prove his theory then?" she murmured over the almost-fanatical laugh that came from the speakers. "In a way, it already has." And on that thought, she had the last laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Is the site having problems? I couldn't log on for two days, and what was once just a mere "Secret Movement" chapter has become its own unique one.<p>

Always wondered if Lamperouge was Marianne's family name. I don't recall it being explicitly mentioned in the show.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	32. The Faces of Gaia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>Zero, the self-proclaimed Command Gear, had many depths to him.<p>

Sure, he was smart, resourceful, was a good predictor and judge of people and their intentions, and most of all, a super-powered being, a self-aware Gear who did not fear his true self.

But he could also be a tad eccentric at times. It made Kaname Ohgi suspect that Zero was really as juvenile as his human disguise, Alan Spacer appeared. Granted, he hadn't known the Gear for long (no one in the "family" had) and what seemed strange to them all might just be the real manifestations of Gear personality. It was a disturbing prospect for they who were close to mastering their true forms under Zero's guidance.

Each had their faults: Tamaki had his Refrain addiction, Kallen her insecurity, he himself harbored jilted heart syndrome, so it made sense for Zero, the one who'd made the world turn, to exhibit signs of being, well, a kid.

A kid who loved to read. He, Tamaki and Kallen, when they were called in to the next meeting, entered the room to see their leader poring over stacks and scrolls and all other manner of archaic texts, leather-bound, ars-bound, invisible or sentient, in colors of grey, black, brown, gold, silver and plain white. The one spot in the room where he'd been sitting was covered from floor to ceiling with the objects, with the Gear himself murmuring excitedly on the floor, in his Alan Spacer persona, and alternately giving an exclamation or an exhalation.

They stood like that for quite a while, before Zero looked up, blinking the eyes behind the mask, and flushed. "Terribly sorry, dear friends, it's scholarly mania, if you would believe, gets a hold of me sometimes..." The disguised Gear stood up, pushing his way through the piles to stand before them, rubbing his hands.

"As you can see, that is Gaia's first contribution to our union." He turned to gesture to the piles. Ohgi saw the same smile he'd seen on himself before he discovered himself, when he was but a lowly schoolteacher. "Grimoires of forbidden lore, books detailing secret histories and arts most in the world will not see in their lifetimes. We've barely touched the surface, friends, but this is already a huge step."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Kallen asked.

"You're free to read of them if you want," said Zero, who sounded surprised at the question. "There may be differing impressions you lot can get, t'would be interesting, to tell the truth... but moving on, the reason I've asked a meeting is stored in a big, inconspicuous crate down on the basement below."

The redhead made an exasperated sound. Ohgi felt that he could sympathize. They had just walked up many flights of stairs, and though years of doing legwork for Gaia had done great for his stamina, at his age (and that was a thought, for being a Gear seemed to do nothing for age) the steps still stole a few breaths away from him.

"No need to worry," he assured them. Ohgi felt the scant seithr in the room _pull, _and in the next moment the surroundings bled away like wet paint. After he blinked, the new area came into focus, a wide open space dimly lit by a few feeble lamps and smelling of fossil-based diesel.

Behind Zero, in place of the books, was the crate he had mentioned, metal and unmarked.

"Behold friends," the Gear said, sweeping his hand towards the object. "The second part of Gaia's gift: our own Knightmare."

)()()()()()()()(

Lloyd Asplund blinked, slowly tilting his head millimeter by millimiter in tune with the object in his hand. It was an aluminum cylinder whose surface was transparent so as to reveal the contents inside, which was a tiny pen-sized scroll-like object swimming in a pile of goo. When tilted to one side, the object slowly dripped down the inside surface, and so followed the Earl's head.

The cylinder was a curious little invention by some anonymous mage of some metalworking circle (which he didn't bother to remember). Sealed by blood signatures obtained from the receiver, the fragile object was set to break open, revealing its contents on the specified time and date set by the sender. On the surface was laid an array which responded to the recipient's bio-signature, allowing them and only them to see what was inside. To anyone else, it was just another cylinder.

The object could also be broken by sheer stress – anything above a Level 8 ars set to destruction could override it. That was when the drop of liquid sakuradite would be ignited, destroying the evidence while potentially damaging the infiltrator.

His opinions on the impracticality of a device used frequently by Intel aside, Lloyd could do nothing more but wait for the time when the cylinder would be unsealed. He supposed it had something to do with the news on the current tense situation with the EU, thus necessitating future instructions forwarded by the Britannian center in Area Eleven, most especially by those nosy spooks at Intel.

"It has nothing to do with me," he'd commented drily to Cecile when she'd timidly asked. "If it's something to do with the Prince, couldn't he speak to us directly?

"No, I rather suspect a game is afoot. A dirty, dangerous game that can surely mean only ill for those not in the know. If I'd have to guess, now that the Valkyrie's here, there may be instructions for a coup."

"Sir!"

"...Or something less dangerous. Instructions to celebrate Her Majesty's birthday perhaps?"

After one last tilt, Lloyd looked over the top of his glasses at the Gear that had finally made its way to their Division after two – count 'em – two years. Two years of nothing but red tape, to which even the Prince could do nothing without calling attention to his support of Lloyd's pet project. _Ah well, _the Earl thought, _Maybe it'll be good target practice for the Lancelot. _

As if on cue, the Knightmare's Devicer walked into the bay in his Ashford uniform, ready for duty. He seemed to look over and glare at something as Lloyd trotted up to greet the Knight.

)()()()()()()()(

Suzaku wasn't the type of person to give himself to bouts of paranoia. He didn't even know what the feeling was. But the sight of the Britannian district's plants moving and shifting whenever he passed by was more than a little unnerving, even as the shaking bush or the waving branches stilled when he looked back.

Twice, black cats crossed his path. He stared after them as they disappeared into the crowd. He wasn't superstitious, but it made him queasy.

More than once, he thought he could spy a hint of pink disappear from the corner, or behind a street object when he looked over his shoulder (Predictably, no one was there when he doubled back).

And then, on his way to Honorary Duty, a flock of tiny birds alighted on the transport's roof as he was paying the driver, and the lot just stood there and stared.

With all the thoughts on his mind, he didn't even have time to express his misgivings on the Special Division's new Gear to Earl Lloyd when he reported in.

_Pink..._

He remembered the briefing. There were no indications she was a mage-sinister or anyone dangerous.

But as he passed through a park, a shortcut towards Ashford Institute where Lelouch was waiting, he felt the hairs on his neck rise. He swiftly twisted his head.

"Euphie...?"

"Hehehe... Finally caught you, mister armored! Or is it mister unarmored now... wait, your name was Suzaku right? I'm sorry, mister Suzaku then." She stuck her tongue out playfully, and then clasped her fingers together.

Well he'd found her. All that remained was to escort her back to Lloyd's, the nearest Britannian authority here.

"Hey, do you think you could you give me a tour of Japan, mister Suzaku?"

He blinked, surprised. "I'm sorry... miss Euphie, but I'm on the way to-"

"Come on, come on!" she exclaimed, suddenly tugging the his sleeve. "Just for a little bit. It won't take all day." But the afternoon was wearing away.

Thinking up a plan, he nodded at the insistent girl. "Okay then, miss Euphie. I'll show you Japan. But I do have to repeat that it's no longer Japan-"

"Yes, and that's why I meant _Japan _Japan, not Order Japan or Britannia Japan. I wanna see Japan just the way it was- is. Okay, lead the way then!"

"Please excuse me then, I've a call to make to my friend..."

"Oh, you're free to bring your friend! Is he a nice person like you, mister Suzaku?"

"No, he's a smarter, more capable guy, but he's almost always unavailable. He's nice when he is."

"Aw, I'd sure love to meet him." He turned away. Suzaku tried speaking in code to Lloyd, but it only seemed to confuse the engineer, who suggested that he head for home and rest.

_Should've gotten some Knight's phone number. _Legion-Master Tohdoh was naturally out, as superior, but surely there were some other Britannian Knight of equal rank he could've asked a number of for these sort of situations. "No- what I mean to really say sir, is-" He heard a leaf fall to the ground.

When he twisted to look, Euphie had disappeared. He instantly dropped the connection, looking left and right alertly. Nothing. It was as if the girl had been an illusion.

Suzaku scratched his head furiously. Had he been talking to no one? Was the stress of being student, Knight and Knightmare Devicer indeed getting to him, as Nina had suggested? (It was weird, the shy genius giving him tips on work) But then-

His eyes fell on the leaf on the ground. When he picked it up, he could barely discern the message on the green surface made out of the darker spots on the leaf. It was as if the leaf had developed just like this and the spots had merged to form a clear, coincidental message.

But it was Euphie, so he was sure now it couldn't be just that.

"_Going on ahead, -E_" He squinted. There was a strange symbol below the -E.

Suzaku Kururugi sighed, placing another call on his phone. The Knight had another duty to fulfill. He naturally couldn't just abandon this new situation. Lelouch would surely understand.

)()()()()()()()(

"Finally, _finally _someone comes in! Hello there, Nina dear, why don't you take a seat over there and we'll have Sayoko fix you up a nice warm cup of tea while you relate to me all the facts of your absence..."

"Um... I'm not sure I can stay long, Milly..." The bespectacled, pale-faced girl tried to pull away nervously, already herded to a chair.

"Oh that's no worry, we have plenty of time! Plenty of time to have tea, talk, and gossip, and _tell me where the heck my top minions went!" _Nina Einstein squeaked, her previously cheerful inner demeanor vanishing like a puff of hot smoke. "Okay. Shirley I can understand. She needs to go find a healing tutor. Suzaku's a Knight now, understandable, youngest Knight in Area Eleven and all that- but there it ends. Lelouch – he's a pain we all know clearly about, but still a pain, has to take supplementaries now for all the missed classes, Kallen – she always goes off, I can't touch her as she is, but this time the truancies are getting ridiculous, Rivalz – I'm going to have to discipline him later for extending his 'leave of absence' without my approval, but you – Nina! You, I never expected to be a delinquent. You're as much my ally of a model student as Shirley! Where've _you_ been?"

"Does the council need to do something...Milly?"

"Not particularly, no," Milly blinked, as if the question was unexpected. "But it's part of the council job description that people show up! How can we, the representatives of the students' wills, do our jobs if our A players don't show up! Shirley's helpfulness, Lelouch's preciseness, Rivalz' enthusiasm – they're our prime movers, Nina, and that includes you."

Nina sighed, bowing her head as if in contrition. _If only they picked a better target- but how was I supposed to know she'd grow up to be like this?_

_And where's Lelouch when you need him anyway? _She exhaled a long sigh, an action which seemed to tick the Prez off.

"Now, you know I'm an understanding, permissive superior, and that after saying my angry bit I can easily go on to forgive you. But that's only after the _reasonable _explanation you guys will be giving me. So?" Milly crossed her arms before her chest, and leaned back. The Gear maid came in just in time to set down the tray of steaming tea.

"I've been in contact with my parents..." Milly's face fell. She knew Nina's "parents" well... guardians duly appointed by the Order to officially support her before she came of age in lieu of the real deal. "...And they were talking about a grant they've been looking at...they tell me the Fallson circle's on the lookout for promising new apprentices and they thought I would make a fine candidate..."

"Wha'd you tell them?" Milly was always allowed the privilege of breaching private spheres; only Lelouch and lately Kallen had taken a shine to resisting her at every attempt.

"... I told them I'd be thinking about it, that I was grateful, but..." She let the silence nervously trail off. Uncertainty. It was a genuine feeling in this moment, not feigned nor imitated off the protagonists of the latest Japanese-made comics.

"You want to know what _he _thinks?" The Prez flashed a brilliant, knowing smile.

She found herself nodding meekly, rubbing her worn, ungloved thumbs together. "He hasn't told me what he intends to do-"

"Did you know Suzaku invited him to the Order?"

"Wha-?" She stood up abruptly, the jarring action sending her untouched tea sprawling. Milly, seemingly anticipating that, had lifted her cup in the air a split-second before. Nina gaped openly at the Prez, who nodded sagely to herself.

"Oh yes. A real testament to their friendship. I don't believe anyone knows, and it was purely by chance that I was able to find out... I don't know why Suzaku wants Lelouch in there, probably something to do with Nunnally, Zero – or both. But I do wonder- how can that Lelouch, who's always at the bottom of physical be even remotely considered for a Knighthood? I mean-"

"There are the Order mages." She said abruptly.

"-And they're in top physical shape," Milly pointed out. "And I don't see that kid accepting – nor Suzaku for that matter – any sort of work below technician."

"There are...other ranks..." She caught herself in that thought, slapping her hand quickly to her mouth. "I-I- I mean, there are other ranks that don't require physical- I mean, he can be an advisory," she wrung her hands, looking for a suitable term, "-satellite advisor to a Knight."

"An auxiliary?" Milly made a noblewoman's laugh. "_That _Lelouch would find it 'completely unacceptable'!"

"Yes, he would..."

"It's also curious, Suzaku invited Lelouch and Kallen (though he was merely reinviting for the latter) but not Rivalz or the rest. I mean, if he thinks the Order needs people like Lelouch, wouldn't eager young souls be better in the short run first?"

"...I don't think the Order 'needs' people Milly."

"Well, you'd have to figure- with Zero and the whole Gear outbreak sort of thing, sooner or later the Guardians will find themselves too tired and stretched all over-"

"And they wouldn't accept just anybody into the Order," Nina continued firmly, her eyes on the spilling liquid. "No offense to Rivalz or Shirley, or you Milly, but there's a certain strength needed to be in the Order. A willpower... something that those two have."

"What are you talking about? What kind of willpower?"

"Something..." she clutched her uniform beneath the table. "Something that would drive them unto death."

Milly made a commiserating snort. "Maybe not death, but I know everyone's got things they'd fight for. Things they'd want to risk near-death for. There's always that_ something_ – even if they'd fail spectacularly against the odds in the end. Why do you think we beat the Black Beast? Why do you think magical girls exist?"

"...You might be right..."

"Although I do have to agree with you there on Rivalz." Milly poured herself another cup. She nodded to the maid Gear which had just arrived to clean up the mess and fished her cellphone, one of many, from her pocket. "I don't think he'd have the sheer guts to last in the Order."

)()()()()()()()(

Two monsters crashed against each other: a dog-sized hercules beetle and a wolf bristling with scales. He glimpsed the familiars fight it out, tooth and claw as he passed the meditation area by.

Tiny creatures. Only used by the least-inexperienced of Gaia's mages. Mindless cannon fodder, but effective as such in tying up Order rank-and-file. The really big and "monstrous" creatures with more complicated brains and powers were only able to be conjured up by those who'd stayed in Gaia the longest, and were subsequently deemed to have adopted its creeds well enough for the secrets of summoning to be revealed to them.

It didn't take any genius, and he knew the unscrupulous type that came to Gaia in droves well, to be smart enough to do the bare minimum of their due diligence: fulfilling their quota of years of service, pledging long chants of allegiance every year, spending boring hours listening to recordings of long-dead preachers and activists, among other "mundane" activities. Scum like those who betrayed the Exalted One belonged to those types.

What did it matter? They were all being digested in Little Orochi's stomach anyway.

But still- he gritted his teeth behind the mask that was to ever portray an easygoing face and at the same time clenched his fingers, under whose nails hid the weapons of his specialization- he should have seen it coming a mile away. Eliminated them before they had a chance to ensnare the Exalted One in their scheme, and from there falling into the machinations of one Zero.

He felt his cellphone vibrate inside his pocket. An unnecessary ornament, but one that did his cover justice. He shook his head, having finally reached his destination.

A pair of mages, hand-picked by the Exalted One herself, stood to attention in front of the door to the archives. When they saw him, they nodded, relaxing their poses as he passed through the sliding door.

For he of little magical strength, with consequently weak sensitivity to seithr and Ars, the Vault was an intoxicating attack on his senses. The smell of the preserving arrays, the sight of many anti-scrying and security wards blinking all sorts of sharp, bright colors, and the sounds of the whirring and skittering of the things being kept inside, all combined to leave a common man like him reeling. A mage might have better impressions.

Inside the Vault were stored the Far East Branch's most coveted objects, artifacts, forbidden lore, Nox Nyctores unbound to an owner, specimens from all magical creatures from Gears to dragons, and other assorted curios. They meant little to him, but apparently Zero, and by extension his mistress, thought differently.

He found the palanquin-bearers and the palanquin itself behind an enchanted statue of an unknown creature. They were beside a box the same size as the palanquin itself, made of stone and riddled along its surface with defense ars that made it look like it was scarred and bleeding.

"Exalted One, your servant has come. How may this body serve you?"

"Please, not now, dear servant," the Holy Woman said dreamily, unseen inside the palanquin. It was strange, now that he thought about it. His mistress rarely ever deigned to use that archaic thing. The palanquin-bearers, constructs tied to the conveyance itself, were made from his mistress' flesh and blood, and they gave off a pallid sheen.

"You must be wondering why I've come with this transport, loyal servant."

"I am nothing before your clairvoyance, Exalted One."

She giggled. "I suppose it was a whim. I haven't used this since I was a child. And I find that it fits, in a sense, with my purpose here. What do you think is inside that box, servant?"

He glanced at the big box again. "I can only venture to guess – something secret, something that you're planning on opening. Beyond that, I must humbly say my mind has no business knowing."

"Very good." She seemed pleased. "While Lord Zero has expressed his gratitude for my first gifts, I myself find it inadequate. Surely His Excellence-" and here he gagged at the term- "-cannot merely be satisfied by such little things. So I thought: what other thing may better secure his interest than in offering him something audaciously more. Something locked in the Vault."

He was silent, trained enough not to ask what the "something" was. He only knew from brief briefings, and the occasional talk overheard that the Vault held a massive repository of everything that Gaia didn't even want its own mages knowing. Its contents were mysterious, like a magical treasure cave, and only the Holy Woman, along with the equally nebulous figures that led the whole of Gaia knew what was hidden inside.

Not even he should know. Members of his station didn't need to know. So why-?

"It's a wonderful, super-secret artifact- a prototype, from what I've been told. I'm not really sure with the specifics. The object inside this box is the newest to be added into the Vault, you see. Only over five years old.

"Are you familiar with Knightmares, servant?"

"To a degree, Exalted One," he replied promptly.

"I've sent Lord Zero a Knightmare, but I believe it wasn't enough. The Gekka is too old, too out-dated, too much Order-like. I don't want Lord Zero to feel like he's joined forces with Guardian. And when I sat and thought long about it, I had a sudden inspiration! Why not offer _this? _

"This, loyal servant, is an experimental Frame, built on the Gekka's skeleton. Its maker is an equally loyal servant of Gaia, and her own grandfather was the spirit behind the Gekka itself. This Frame was supposed to successfully emulate our methods – siphoning magical energy from within than without. But no one was able to use it, and so, she abandoned the project and gave it to us. And now..."

He saw a white-gloved hand emerge from the curtains, and he hastened to keep an eye on the surroundings. Even the Vault was not exempt from danger. His mistress' mere exposure could mean the only opening an enemy would need.

The Holy Woman, on the other hand, didn't seem to be mindful of the danger. She absently stroked the box's surface with a finger, as if testing its feeling on her skin. Then the hand withdrew, and he relaxed his muscles.

"I've never seen it myself... but I've sent envoys to our comrades in the Federation. With luck, the good doctor will be enjoined to pursue her past work. _Guren..._ what an elegant name."

)()()()()()()()(

"What do you mean to do with the Knightmare, Zero?" asked Ohgi. The man was scrutinizing the crouched Frame, identified as a Gekka, and was doing the best impression of a skeptical platform buyer.

"What do you know about Knightmares everyone?" he asked as a way of answering. Lelouch unlocked the box of auxilliary tools that was needed to screw in the loose parts that still needed attachment to the Frame's internal core. He clutched and weighed each tool in his hand, recalling the classes of Knightmare engineering at the Academy. He caught Kallen's eye, who quickly looked away from Alan Spacer's mask.

"I dunno, only read about 'em, and seen a lot on TV," offered Tamaki, who watched him begin to work.

"I was able to learn to ride a Burai before, but that was a long time ago." Ohgi laid a tentative hand on the Gekka's unpainted armor.

"The Academy taught me a bit," said Kallen, strangely keeping her eyes on the ceiling. "Learned to use them. I remember learning how to repair them."

"Good." He readied his wrists, a tool clutched in each hand. The three stood back and watched as he got to work. Gaia giving them the Knightmares currently used by the Order was very telling. He'd supposed they had some method of duplicating Sutherland or even Gloucester manufacture. Perhaps they were only given to trusted members.

"What're we gonna do with the Knightmare, Zero?" Tamaki asked again after the mask had well and truly threatened to torch his skin away. "You want us getting in there and raising hell for the Order in those things?" The man offered a weak chuckle.

He beamed at them. "Yes."

Kallen was still understandably skeptical. "You mean as a Gear." Lelouch made a small nod. "You actually think it can work."

"Theoretically," he said after making a show of thinking for a moment. "Today will show for us the outcome of my theory."

"What if you fail?" asked Ohgi. "You do know what happens to even humans failing to use it right?"

Lelouch wanted to lash out at the man, remembering his own abysmally average sync rate. Glancing at Kallen, it seemed she had remembered.

He smiled reassuringly. "You forget who I am. I have the habit of making the impossible possible."

"Yeah. You can do it, man!" cheered Tamaki. "Making the impossible possible – that's _cool_." The man was getting to be a useful pep-provider.

"Thank you." A prickling second, and he was Zero – Zero of the tail. He laid his not-quite monstrous hand on the activation sigil, an archaic feature of the earlier Gekkas and was virtually phased out in the Sutherland generation. He concentrated, summoning his will-

Pain- Well, that was expected. He felt around with his senses. No sign of rejection, meaning he was still in contact with the Frame's array. _Come on, sync-_

An explosion. Zero felt the rough surface of the concrete bite into his back. He was angered at the way his tail writhed like a separate entity next to him as he was helped up by Tamaki.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah...I guess it's kinda part of being a Gear, maybe?"

"Complete rejection..." he murmured aloud, his thoughts awhirl. Ohgi nodded sagely while Tamaki looked crestfallen. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kallen stare at him with an inscrutable expression.

"A mere setback," he proclaimed, striding up to the Knightmare once more. The Gekka's decorative visor glinted, as if challenging him. This time, he allowed himself a smirk and reverted back into Alan Spacer. Quickly, he raised his hand-

- And found himself synced. All the status being read to him was optimal and green, and the warmth of the Knightmare's insides gave him the only encouragement he needed. Through the Factspheres he spied the others' expectant faces, including Kallen's who still seemed skeptical.

No way around it. The concentration was, as usual, killing him. This was the time. Lelouch took a deep breath, and transformed-

A supernova exploded from within him, igniting his body into a furnace of pure pain. He rocked and shook instinctively, dimly aware of the status signs blinking red and danger, but he held on. Through whatever damned pain the experience would bring him, through the chance of unfortunate, accidental death or permanent entombment, he would hold on, hold on to himself, to himself, to himself-

The roaring furnace became a bright bonfire, then the flames of the hearth, then a flickering candle, then a single, stray spark. The darkness of the Frame's interior, a marked contrast to the multicolor norm, surrounded him when next he opened his eyes.

His eyes instantly sought his hands. Gear. Then they went to the status. Green.

He did it.

He'd done it!

He laughed then, a high, reverberating rumble that filtered out through the Gekka's communication speakers. "I did it! Yes! I have done- I have achieved it! This is true Gear!" The power threatened to run away from him, but he reined it back. He looked back at the sync rate, still average, but he no longer seemed to need to concentrate as much. There was no mental strain. Just a cold, clinging darkness instead of the colored, glowing warmth.

He tested the Gekka, moving its body, clenching and unclenching its fists, walking its feet and activating its Landspinners. With them, he slowly coasted to Kallen, who stood still, mouth open in shock while the others made surprised sounds.

"See what we can do, young flame. There is no height we cannot reach, no obstacle we cannot overcome with effort." He held a hand to the girl. "There is no longer any need to fear or live under its shadow. I have done it!"

)()()()()()()()(

The scant acres apportioned to the endangered race that the Order was meant to "Preserve" was fundamentally a colony within a colony, its flora and fauna meticulously bred and culled within the confines of the forested ecosystem that was meant to emulate old Japan, all for their benefit.

Elevens were allowed to take up residence here, and some did live in the several villages dotted throughout the forest, mixing new amenities like ars-barriers and Net transceivers with traditional housing and design. But most found the cloistered environment too stifling, and either followed the mass exodus to the satellite colonies, or found residence in the other Districts, which they were certainly well in their rights to do. Some hiked up their clothes, packed their most precious belongings, and emigratedm from the Preserve, never looking nor turning back.

Suzaku remembered only a dim glimpse of the area, knowing that his father had transferred to the Britannian district sometime before he began pre-school, and then only returning here shortly before... _that _event.

He shook his head. _Mustn't think too much. I'm just here to retrieve Euphie._

It would have been a chore for the casually-dressed Knight to find one human in the admittedly wide forest, but some clues made themselves known to him as soon as he stepped past the Order Knights into the district itself.

Crooked branches, distended trees, and most obviously, a shrieking flock of birds on the sky atop a tree he spied in the distance. The trees seemed to murmur a chorus, their branches blown by an unseen breeze.

"Are you Snow White?" asked Suzaku when he arrived at the clearing. Within, a literal crowd of animals were surrounding the girl on almost every part of her body, and the trees whistled and waved around them. Euphie herself was giggling loudly, as if she were being constantly tickled.

"Oh, I know that story! Sister used to read me that, everyone was so kind, except for the big, mean witch! Oh, how I hated to hear her plan bad things for dear Snow White! Why do you say I'm like her, mister Suzaku?"

"Because you always seem to be surrounded by animals and..." He suppressed a shiver when several branches brushed themelves against his nape. "...plants..."

"But I couldn't possible be- These kind friends are only greeting me, silly! They're telling me everything they know about Japan." And with that, Suzaku was treated to a bizarrely cute scene of Euphie making all sorts of squeaky animal noises using the back of her throat. The sight extinguished his resolve to just grab her arm and bring her out.

"What about you, Suzaku?" Even this Knight, killer of Gears, found it intensely disturbing for a multitude of eyes to be fixed on him all at once in that moment. "What can you tell me about Japan?"

After a moment, he answered hesitatingly. "Japan was before. Japan...was my ancestors' land. Because of a lot of bad things, it no longer is." He saw the animals disperse when Euphie stood up.

"Don't you wish to see Japan as it was again? Look at it all, Suzaku!" said Euphie in wonder, spreading her arms wide and twirling on her feet. "It's such a wondrous, beautiful place to see! The plants, the animals, the wide blue sky, the smell of grass and earth, the sound of the trees' gossip and the water tumbling over the rocks, don't you want all of the outside to be like this? Don't you wish all of Japan, all of the world to be like this?" The greenery seemed to explode, and Suzaku had a vision of pink petals falling on the seasonal wind, the cool gentle winds caressing every part of his body, his hand clutched tight in his mother's warm hand.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," murmured Suzaku, overwhelmed for the moment. "But what can anyone do? The world's become too much ugly for anyone to help."

"And that's where everyone comes in! Won't you help me then?"

"Huh? Help?"

Euphie ceased her boundless motions and returned to stand on two feet. She smiled fearlessly, turning her pure eyes to his. Suzaku thought he could see something grand and imposing, something divine, behind them.

Much like Lelouch at times, now that he thought on it.

"This is my gift to you, the Japanese, and the whole world, mister Suzaku. I will heal Japan!"'

"Euphie, what-"

She leaned in conspiratorially. "But I need other people's help. I'm being always chased and booed by the bad people, you see... Isn't it scary? So, will you help me, mister Suzaku? Keep the bad people away so I can bring back Japan?"

The Knight was perfectly still, staring dumbfoundedly at the pleading girl. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He then shook his head and held out his hand.

"If you'll follow me, miss Euphie, I'll take you to a place where no bad person will ever come."

She took his hand without hesitation, but somehow she was pouting. "You're going to take me back to sister, aren't you? Hmph."

"I'm not!" he protested, surprised to hear his voice crack. He began leading her out of the forest, pushing past foliage that seemed reluctant to give way for them.

"Liar." And he heard Euphie laugh. "Oh alright then, sir Suzaku. I suppose sister must be worried enough. I don't want to keep her worried for long. It might be just the right time to end this 'adventure' – to prepare for the next one."

)()()()()()()()(

A gloved fist slammed on the table, and Viletta Nu used all the years of training under her belt to prevent herself from flinching.

"Why do you pester me with this, Lieutenant? You've made five different appointments, and you've been answered every single time. The 'Valorous Brigade' is being reconstituted into the Eleventh Pacific Reserve – my troops. You may get redeployment, but until the Homeland says so, you're here, with me. Does that make it any clearer to you?" The Valkyrie's eyes flashed.

"My many apologies for my lack of grace, Your Highness," Viletta said through dry lips. "B-But I was merely concerned for the sake of the men. We have yet to receive definite word on the whereabouts of Captain Gottwald, and without him, the death ceremonies-"

"Go. Do your death ceremonies. You have my utmost assurances that Captain Jeremiah Gottwald will never return to the Valorous Brigade again." The Princess looked away, as if already dismissing her. "I grieve for every Britannian soul lost to that monster, but if your persistence is due to your archaic traditions, then I suggest you lot grow up, commission a bar in the district, and spend an entire night there. I give you leave. For that night."

"Traditions, Your Highness?"

Cornelia looked back, frowning. "Sacrifices- a feast- why else would you mention death ceremonies which require the head of your Division? I thought those died a hundred years ago, aren't I right Darlton?"

"Isolated pockets, Your Majesty," the scarred Knight said graciously. "They still exist, though never reaching such elaborateness again to warrant..." he glanced at Viletta. "Now see here, Lieutenant. If this inconvenience of her Royal Highness is indeed due to your burial traditions then I'd suggest you scurry off and go do it. That may have been permissible under your old Captain, who you were already assumed wouldn't return to take command again, or under Prince Clovis – my apologies, your Highness- but now you're all under the Valkyrie. What we expect comes from the new Britannian paradigm – results."

"Thank you Darlton," Cornelia said, quirking an eyebrow at her impassioned Knight, who instantly fell silent. Viletta saw him exchange a glance with the other Knight. "As my loyal Knight has said, now that this District is under my command, there will be many changes. Zero is an enemy of the Empire, Lieutenant – an enemy of the Heirs. While he lives, I cannot return to my place in the battlefields of the Atlantic. There must be a reckoning with this Gear, and you will either aid me to the best of your abilities or get off my hierarchy. There are many more divisions who desire to be sponsored by me, and I'm not saying it lightly or arrogantly. There are many more..._competent _divisions who will jump at the chance to be sponsored. And if you don't want your own broken division to be kicked out disgraciously like old dogs, then you will do as I command. Do we have an accord, Captain Nu?"

"Captain...?" For once, Viletta's face relaxed, exposing shock.

"As of today, you've been promoted to Captain of the Valorous. Well met, Captain. Your first orders are to take your troops out to a night of drinking at the town. Or do something else that fits your group. At dawn the next, you will report to Lord Guilford's briefing back here, where the details of my next operation will be revealed to you. Dismissed."

"Yes, your Highness!" Viletta saluted crisply, albeit a tad numbly. Three pairs of hard, unfeeling eyes watched the newly promoted officer march out of the office, only catching her foot once on the carpet.

)()()()()()()()(

It had been fulfilling to have his theory validated.

It was gratifying to see the others do it successfully too. Tamaki hadn't lasted long, but he had vigor. Ohgi, seemingly a veteran, only let himself come free of the Gekka when he himself knew that he couldn't control it anymore.

Kallen... well, she _was_ the other major point of this meeting. He wondered how much more he could keep saying "Focus" and "Do your best" without sounding like his own hated PhysEd instructor.

The way the Gekka was turning steadily red, as if it was running a literal furnace inside its Frame was the first warning sign.

"**Kallen, are you still in there?**"

An outburst at this point was bad – it had been accounted for, but he'd rather hoped it wouldn't happen. If the Order found out, he'd only have a short time herding them to safety and destroying the books Gaia had given them.

The second warning sign was the air in the basement, already an unventilated warmth, turning up the heat as if they were inside an oven.

"_I- fine- I'm still h-e-r-here- I'm-me-myself-_" The Gekka shook as if caught in an fit of epilepsy, its Factsphere and Landspinners deploying and retracting erratically.

"This is bad, Zero! Something might happen to her!"

There were so many things that could happen to her. There were already many unknowns to human-Knightmare interfacing, Gears that were unaccounted for were another thing entirely.

Damn, he should've researched and tested it himself first. Now, Kallen would probably-

It was no time to hesitate. Growling, Zero lunged, hand stretching like a speeding shadow towards the manual ejection override interface on the Gekka. Before he could reach it, however, two things happened.

One, the interfacing rings appeared in front of the Knightmare, ejecting an unconscious Kallen Kouzuki onto his oustretched arms. The girl's body was scalding, literally making his arms steam. He didn't entertaing the searing pain as the second event happened.

The Knightmare turned angry-red. Ohgi seemed to have recognized _that _sign, shouting something that Zero couldn't hear clearly.

Somewhere inside, Lelouch clucked his tongue. Alan Spacer returned, and quickly chanted one of the Ars Magus he was forbidden to cast in public.

Before the explosion of magical metal and liquid sakuradite, a sweeping blanket of pure shadow fell like a curtain over the four. There was a brief flash, and then the basement was filled with the glow of the fiery aftermath.

Tamaki stared in wide-open shock at the mess as the shadow receded. Lelouch wanted to reflect on the irony of losing a Knightmare on the day they'd just started using it, but then he had already started moving.

Another pull of seithr, and they were back on top. The three of them could hear the fire alarm blaring right outside the window.

"Take Kallen." He ordered. As Ohgi hastened to obey, Lelouch turned to the stack of files. Another set of forbidden incantations, and the lot was engulfed in a pouch of dark.

"We go. Now. Did you make sure no one saw you come inside?" He gestured for Tamaki, who had ran off to look outside the window, to come to them in the center of the room.

"Yeah... back-alley and all..." Ohgi choked up when the surroundings shifted again. They were on top of a rooftop.

"This is where you'll be, Tamaki." When the man grunted in understanding, Lelouch raised a hand in farewell and pulled seithr again.

"Make sure she gets home safely." Ohgi thinned his lips and nodded. He noticed the steam rising from the man's hands. _She was still hot._ Zero jerked his head upward as aerial platforms above screamed past.

A pull of seithr and Ohgi and Kallen disappeared. He was again in the room. Zero grabbed the pouch of darkness and then sent a fire ars onto the carpeted floor. A few more teleports and the rest of the rooms on the floor were in a blaze.

White and blue flashed past the corner of his eyes. Order Knights on the aerial platforms were already circling the building. Zero made one last jump, taking the precious pouch with him.

C.C seemed to have been waiting for him. The green-haired woman sat on the window of her room, legs swinging over the edge.

"You're back."

He exhaled a large gasp as he stumbled, headache and bodyaches and all, from the temporary rift in the fabric of reality. Lelouch wrenched off the mask of Alan Spacer while he slammed the pouch on the floor.

"I did it witch. I won your stupid bet." He gagged and found himself running for the bathroom.

"... Did you now?" he heard her murmur softly. When he pulled his head from the sink and returned, utterly exhausted, to the room, he saw she was looking at him with a strange light in her eyes.

"What?"

Lelouch thought he saw her shudder, but then realized it had been a shiver of dissent. "Nothing."

"...No mocking? No insults to my intelligence or jabs at my incompetence-"

"Little Gear, do not mistake my silence as a chance for you to gloat."

"So I've evolved to a Little Gear now? Thank the Emp- Thank the stars. Being just baby Gear was already growing on me."

He heard C.C utter her own sigh. "No, I don't suppose you're a baby now, aren't you? You've 'grown'. You've made an impossible condition work. But it begs the question, Lelouch – are you aware of what you've unleashed on this world?" No matter how long he pressed, C.C refused to answer.

)()()()()()()()(

"You have our greatest assurances, Lord Tohdoh, that the members of the Sumeragi Conglomerate will keep watch for the terrorist organization Gaia's movements. We are glad to be of service to the esteemed Order."

Tohdoh's eyes seemed to glare through the dimness of the chamber at the grainy video feet before the assembly of Knights, showing a vague outline of the Sumeragi heiress. His fellow Legion-Master had assured him that the heiress herself had consented to communicate personally with the Order regarding the Gaia sightings in Narita, but the veteran was angered to see the meeting reduced to a farcical video-conversation.

"Our deepest apologies, but the mistress is quite busy with an affair in the sakuradite mines and will not be able to be here in person-" an aide had apologized, bowing to them when he and the contingent of Knights had arrived.

"Then how can we know that we are indeed speaking to Sumeragi Kaguya herself?" Tohdoh'd demanded. The mousy-looking aide had wrung his hands.

Her voice was young and cultured as the reports indicated. She'd expressed understandable fear and concern for the colony in the aftermath of the reported Zero sighting and had pledged, lightly, all the resources the conglomerate could offer to help the Order in any way. She'd sweetly commended the efforts of the currently stationed Knights, and had (to him) indirectly prodded for the Order's current stance on the hotly debated restrictions of colony rights – whose relaxation would help boost Sumeragi income with the influx of non-Japanese and non-Guardians.

She had then cheerfully danced around the next subject of the Gaia sightings.

"You must understand, honored Sumeragi, that the sightings are no longer isolated cases. There is a definite pattern to their appearances."

"I understand the need for caution, honored Knights. And I assure you all that we of the Conglomerate are taking steps to investigate this claim. As soon as my people have reached their conclusions, I shall pass them along to the Order. Until then, there will be no harm in increasing the stationed Knights in Narita."

"Will you not object then, to cursory inspections."

A sharp, cutting silence ensued. "The gesture is appreciated, but we would request a three-week grace period before you formally start any investigation – for security purposes, most assuredly."

"This is Order business, respectfully, honored Sumeragi. You must agree."

"And again, we strongly request a three-week grace period. Surely that is not too much of a demand?"

He could not pressure the heiress for long. Too much and there would be massive friction among the remnant Japanese, who had many members of the old noble houses as Knights in the Order and who were perhaps sympathetic to the shared view that the Sumeragis and the other surviving clans shared – an independent, renewed Japan.

"Did you really intend for an inspection, Lord Brother?" one of his Elites asked on the way back from the Sumeragi estate.

"It was something I was considering on the way here, but my personal inspections..." Tohdoh repressed a shudder. "Nothing against the Legion-Master here, but the Knights are far too lax. And the policies give too much power to the local Sumeragi. It is a troubling sight. And with Zero..."

)()()()()()()()(

"...It is certainly a troubling prospect for our Narita base. Please evacuate all personnel and equipment in the meantime. I trust you all to leave no traces."

"Yes, Exalted One." Some of the gathered members bowed and left the Holy Woman's chambers.

He approached the curtains, overriding another member's supplication. Well tough luck lackey, but I got something important on hand. "Exalted One, a message from the Eyes. Something for yours only."

"Very well. Servants?" Understanding the tone, the rest of the assembly filed through the door which glimmered shut behind them.

He handed the small, disposable datapad to his mistress. Honor and loyalty kept him from glancing at the obvious message engraved on the surface.

The Holy Woman made a short, surprised sound behind the curtains. "Oh my. My dear servant?"

"At your call, mistress." He prostrated himself even lower.

"Please send this immediately to Lord Zero."

He blinked rapidly behind his mask. "Z-Z-Zero- my pardons... Zero, most Exalted One? He... is not of Gaia."

"Please do it as quickly as possible through the normal channels. The information is of great concern to His Excellence. And this, together with the Guren, will hopefully cement his trust in me, and in Gaia."

He stood stunned in the darkness, masked face unbelieving.

"Servant?"

"R-r-right away, Exalted One!" He scurried off, more mouse than man. _Zero, you better be a good match for the mistress or I'll be slitting your stomach!_

)()()()()()()()(

"Can't you help?"

She shook her head. "You have to learn your lesson, little Gear. Using seithr to heal yourself when you're on the point of exhaustion is a stupid thing to do."

Lelouch grumbled, finishing the last touches to the dressing on his hands. They still stung and ached, and there were noticeable burns on the skin. When he'd set to expediting the healing process with a simple healing Ars, the exhaustion that had racked his body from the constant teleports had finally brought him down and he'd collapsed in an ungainly heap among the books.

C.C, despite her recent, strange praise of him, had nonchalantly walked back into the room, where she began to play a 'Net game, her back to him.

Twice he'd sent a book sailing through the virtual screen, which didn't seem to faze the witch as she guided her spaceship with effortless ease through a cordon of spiked aliens.

"Really, how childish of you Lelouch."

"I need help. This might set me back."

"Only if you say 'please'." Lelouch could swear the witch had smiled, judging from the way she saw her cheeks twitch.

"Fine. Please." C.C flashed her amused amber gaze on him when she turned around, and he had the sneaking suspicion that he'd been led by the nose all along as she let her virtual ship die and set to weaving the healing Ars.

The cellphone rang – _her _phone. C.C raised a brow at the ringing thing before kicking the stand down, causing the ringing phone to slide towards him. Swathed in the glow of the healing Ars, Lelouch gingerly picked the device up.

"Ohgi?"

"Fresh – just this instant, Zero. I think they intended for you only to unlock it."

Lelouch frowned at the attached message, a mass of gibberish symbols and scribbles. Fortunately, the cipher was just on hand, and it took him only a minute to make sense of Gaia's latest message.

"It seems I made the breakthrough not a moment too soon, witch." He said, staring off into space. C.C sniffed, nodding in satisfaction at the sufficiently healed hands as she let the seithr free. "_They _seem to be moving." He glanced back down at the message. "A new Knightmare... how did they know? Were they monitoring the Gekka?"

"You blew up a Knightmare? I'm guessing it was that suspicious girl."

"It was merely an accident. I – wait, how did you know it blew up? And how did you know it was Kallen?" His eyes swept accusingly at the green-haired Gear.

She shrugged, kicking off her sandals as she flopped onto the bed beside him. "A lucky guess with the girl... you told me she was one of the few whom you called in for this meeting and as far as I can tell she hasn't had control over herself yet. And it's very obvious from your loud thoughts how your last gift ended up."

Lelouch blinked to himself. "Perfectly reasonable, now that you mention it. Too often I lose track of the obvious, searching for the obscure, the bizarre, the disordered facts – a flaw, just as one acquaintance told me, long ago." He then brandished C.C's cellphone at her. "My former rival in the Palace Investigation Team."

"I'm pretty sure it's... a sibling?"

"Yes." Lelouch recovered his glasses from the pile of books, assuming the role of Lelouch Lamperouge once more. "I feel myself fortunate that I am informed of my opponent's next moves. Thank the Emp- Thank _Gaia _for small favors." He tossed the cellphone back to C.C, who caught it unerringly with her hand while she kept her gaze on the painted ceiling. "My dear sister's on the hunt, C.C, as I am to begin mine."

He redialed Ohgi. "Ohgi, please have Kallen recover as soon as possible. No- yes, I know, but time now is of the essence, as I have said. She will be my trump card. Our ace."

"Your failure's an ace?" C.C whispered. He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"She's my ace," he repeated emphatically as soon as he hung up. "Even I, 'Justice reborn' can sense the power slumbering inside her. Kallen will be my ace, if she agrees."

"If you say so, Lelouch."

* * *

><p>AN: Cut and remerged the chapter, as I promised. Still a bit busy being the gofer, so no daily updates yet until two weeks are past.<p>

Thanks to my friend, I have here a shout-out here goes to reader **chronodekar**, thank you for reading and appreciating, I'm very grateful. And to the rest of you of course, named and unnamed – thank you.

Merlin Out.


	33. Turn a Point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from.**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

The pink-haired lady scandalously attired in nothing but soldier's armor and a high-skirted dress strode past her sister and the line of Knights arrayed to the side. A trail of plant shoots followed in her wake.

Cornelia blinked as several of the nearby soldiers, including her personal Knights, winced behind their collars at the highly domestic affair which was about to happen before their very eyes on broad daylight. The Valkyrie snarled, as graciously as her office demanded, and turned on her heel to follow her truant sister, gesturing violently for her subordinates to stay put.

"You were gone for days, Euphie. Have you any idea how worried I've been?" She hissed, striding quickly after her younger sister who had entered the Palace proper and was now causing rampant growth over the carpets.

"I know, and I'm sorry, sister. But a really kind man helped me out when I was lost, so all's well and good! Plus, I know the lay of the land enough now for me not to get lost in future adventures."

"A young-? Adventure? Euphie, will you please stay put?" Cornelia reached out and grasped her sister's thin arm. The High Druid stopped, but the effects of her presence didn't, which was now converging on the area of the hall where they were in.

Euphemia formerly-of-Britannia stared at her with doleful eyes, but she wasn't easily deceived. She tilted her head, demanding an answer to her silent question as her younger sister jerked her shoulders in what she thought was a shrug. "What do you wish to know, sister?"

"Why did you leave?"

"To go on an adventure."

She pursed her lips disapprovingly. "And where...?"

"Outside. But not _outside _outside – just outside within the inside outside. You know, inside the...bubble?"

If she had gone outside (or'd have been allowed outside by the Order) the "bubble", there would've been an international scandal right then and there.

"I couldn't leave anyway, the shield was too strong, and mister Suzaku was there to stop me."

"Mister Suzaku...? That Eleven?"

Euphie's eyes sparkled at that. "Oh, do you know him sister? He is such a helpful young man, I should introduce you!" What did that upstart do with her sister? If he ever laid a hand on her, then no force on earth would stop her from taking his "anointed sword" and shoving it up his-

"Oh, and I brought you something too, sister. I almost forgot." Without warning, the feeling of Euphie's arm disappeared and then the High Druid exploded into a shower of pink petals, bathing Cornelia's whole body with an overpowering fragrance. It clawed up her nose and down her throat, making her gag and choke.

"...Euphie..."

"The kind trees at the _Japanese_ district – and you must learn the distinction sister – taught me that! Isn't it wonderful?" A distance down the hall, her sister had materialized, veins of vines trailing after her through the ceiling. Cornelia brushed the unusual magic aside as she stumbled through the mass of pink toward her sister, who was already at the end of the hall, close to her quarters.

"Euphie!"

"Now please excuse me, sister. Mister Suzaku has given me some very good ideas to help my good idea! It must've been gaia's will that he and I met!"

"Euphie, we're not done talk- arg-"

Cornelia quickly gave chase, using a quick Ars to clean herself off the scent and summon a small persistent burst of flame from her fingertips to keep away the growing forest. The smell of fresh stems burning replaced the memory of her sister's scent as she watched Euphemia disappear around a corner into the receiving lobby near her assigned quarters.

"Hold on, Euphie, you've still got to answer me!"

"I can't! I said I had some good ideas!" Her sister called out over her shoulder, ignoring the incredulous looks of the servants and soldiers she passed by, apparently amazed to see their Viceroy chasing after the High Druid. It was a scene straight out of a comedy skit, the sight of the Valkyrie going out of control and breaking into a comical run made even more bizarre by the green shoots that broke through steel and concrete like they were made of paper.

"The idea and me are going to work on something, good day sister."

"Did you just slam the door in my face? Come out this instant, Euphemia!"

Guilford chimed in on the receiver phone, sounding incredibly panicked. "-_Class D situation at the base, your Highness! Did something happen with the High Druid?_"

Unable to get the awkward, embarassing event out of her mind, Cornelia spent the next few hours sequestered inside her quarters, fuming up a storm. She then decided to call mother.

)()()()()()()()(

"And where are you going _now_?"

Lelouch Lamperouge looked back, tilting his eyebrows upward. "It's dismissal, Milly."

"We all know that," she replied a bit too ungraciously, sweeping her hand to the people gathered around the crowded table. "But we've got work to do, and so as responsible students of the council, we are honorbound to-"

"Come now, do you really need me for something?"

"Yes! Why on earth would you think otherwise?"

Lelouch seemed to waver in indecision, glancing periodically between Milly, who stood at the head of the table with a large pile of papers close by, and the rest of the student council who were busy signing something with their pens or stuffing papers into yet more papers. The President saw only a few look up periodically – the usual suspects such as Shirley, who looked worriedly at Lelouch who'd claimed that his and Kallen's absences were their own businesses, Nina and Rivalz, who glanced askance at the Vice-Prez (and who had been severely and publicly reprimanded when Lelouch had come in) and Suzaku, who had a faraway look on his face after catching the boy in the eye.

"Fine. I'll take a raincheck. I promise that I'll start tomorrow, Milly. Just be sure you go easy on the load; I'm not an administrative god," Lelouch finally answered. He crossed his hands in front of him. "But as for today, I've got a schedule to keep, and a precious person to meet." The Prez snorted, as if it were a joke of an excuse. "Unless you're saying I can just throw that all away to attend to your every whim..."

"It's not just about that, silly." Milly sighed ever so dramatically, puffing her ample chest outward. "Quiz: what important day will be happening soon?"

"Many things. But I'd guess you're hinting at..."

"Exactly. Justice Day. Super big event and all that, and only a single opportunity for any student council president of Ashford to host it in their lifetimes."

"You're the heiress of the Ashford," he replied exasperatedly, leaning against the doorframe. Their little argument was now drawing a few more stares from the working council. "You can do anything you want even without being president. I'm not saying I wouldn't help you, but you don't have to worry if not everything works out this year."

"Not true. Grandpa's a stickler for the rules. But – look what you made me, I'm distracted now – but... okay... Lelouch. Oh boy, you are just not _getting _it, 'Lulu'! You don't seem to be grasping the severity of the situation here. Thanks to all of your... _absences_," emphasizing the word with a hiss that made Rivalz gulp loudly. "We've missed a lot of work that was supposed to be spent preparing for this self-same event. What was once a grand extravagance revolving around a play featuring Lelouch as the Emperor Frederick and Suzaku as Justice-"

"_What?_"

"-which has already been scrapped, _pay attention_, Lelouch... Suzaku, you don't have to look so mad, too... is now a boring old art exhibit featuring some contributions from Nina's art club, which although championing the exact aims and purposes laid out by the Ashford guidebook for student councils, is a dull, _dull _affair that'd make me, that'd make almost anybody lay down their arms in surrender and succumb to the boredom that will bear on them like a Gear in heat-"

Suzaku made a sneezing sound as Lelouch just stared, eyes narrowed, against the rapidfire spontaneous speech.

"- So you see Lelouch, we have to plan for the _fun_ alternatives. A smashing, roaring affair that will knock my grandpa's socks off, that will be remembered for all posterity as _the _greatest Justice Week celebration of all time. Of all time! Students, like you, Shirley, will be telling their future children and their children's children, about 'that Milly Ashford's grand event to end all events' that it passes on to legend." The blonde took a deep breath. "So, that's why I need your help, Lelouch."

Lelouch bit the inside of his mouth. "Did you say Justice _Week_? We're going to be extending it to a while week? Why would you extend it like that? Does the Emperor know about this?"

"Because it will be doing great honor to the person who single-handedly rid the world of Gears, yadda yadda." There was a void of silence, quickly followed by, "And he invented Knightmares, so idol much?"

"Yeah, but why is it a full week, Milly-san?" Suzaku asked, his throat croaking from lack of use.

"Because promotions!" When Lelouch raised an eyebrow accusingly, she continued, "Hello? Always the best time to release products on the proposed next generation Knightmare series during Justice Day? It's almost like a tradition." There was a collective _ah-_ing and nodding of heads as each of the members at work got back to work.

"But, Milly...that still doesn't explain why you made it into a week..." Nina put in tentatively.

"Well, I go back to my first reason. It's to honor a great man. I'm sure some of you here realize that Britannian or not, we and the whole world owe a great deal to the Golden One, Emperor Frederick, who helped defeat the Black Beast and later bested Justice all by himself. When I see your wistful gazes, I am grateful for you guys understanding. Additionally, he's a straight A hunk, with many recordings of him being a bad boy and all that. It's always been a wonder why he didn't share His Current Majesty libido- ... not appropriate," And with that Milly laughed sheepishly, the rest of the council following suit.

Only Lelouch remained unmoved, one foot already outside the door. "Charming speech Milly, but I stand by what I said. I do have a prior engagement which I can't get out of, even if I could help it. So...good day to you all. I presume there will be very hectic days ahead!" And with those words, Lelouch flashed a smile, tipped an invisible hat and left.

"You know, on second thought, I think I am going to demerit him. And Kallen. I wonder why he's covering up for her? Those two couldn't be..." A few of the boys, including Rivalz, chortled in front of their papers. Shirley, and suprisingly, Nina glared at them.

Suzaku leaned back, glancing at Lelouch's empty chair beside him. To Milly, the boy seemed to have a dissatisfied air to him. Most probably due to Lelouch. Or a girl?

Seizing the chance, she put a question to the boy. Milly wore a winning smile when the boy crumpled like a bag of gelatin. _A girl huh...?_

)()()()()()()()(

It was a monstrous machine. And Kallen had fit just right.

He was quick to draft a quick message to Sumeragi Kaguya, his erstwhile, and surprisingly resourceful new patron in Gaia. He always knew he would find something useful to him beneath all the superstition, secrecy and subterfuge layered around the shadowy organization, but the boy never figured it would lead to such fruitful results.

Its name was the _Guren, _Kaguya's note had informed him. He'd check on the name's meaning later. What interested him now was the machine itself. The archaic scrolls that were sent over with the machine required a little bit of code-cracking on his part, but in the end he was able to peruse the information on the experimental Knightmare Frame that Gaia saw fit to hide as one of their guarded secrets.

Of course, he tried piloting it first. No sense exposing Kallen or anyone in the "family" to a defective Gear. C.C was present as he mounted the machine in his full Gear form, and it was a completely novel experience. Where his limited experience in the Gekka showed him a thin connection with the machine's core, the Guren, when he was inside, seemed like something living. It was as if he were inside the warm, beating heart of a magical creature than a mere machine, it drawing on his powers as surely as he drew on its abilities. For the first time, he felt connected to a Knightmare, and that knowledge pleased and frightened him. How soon before the esteemed scientist who developed this phenomenal machine mass-produce more, for his brethren?

"And they say this is a prototype?" C.C had remarked, visibly impressed. The pure-red paint made the Frame seem like a grotesque, hunched demon, with an oversized arm that extended into golden claws and a hadron furnace built into its very lining. The other arm was more typical of its Gekka base. "Doesn't it have ranged capabilities?"

When he'd turned the factspheres to the witch in surprise, the latter raised her eyebrows harmlessly. "Yes, little Gear, I know that the Devicer could just use Ars, but without ranged support, this thing will be destined to have to charge into the fray just to do attack. Sometimes, it's not always enough."

"Yes, that might be a scenario to plan for," he conceded. "But its specs are far superior to a Sutherlands, C.C. And combined with the syncronization with a Gear's magic core that the other Frames are under-equipped for and we're looking at a next-generation machine. This will do wonders for the next phase in my plan.." The witch had shrugged and said nothing more. Lelouch turned his attention to the Frame's upkeep, it having a peculiar design flaw that he wasn't able to understand from the manuals.

That wasn't the only thing he couldn't understand. Another was Kallen's later reaction, when he called for the next meeting.

"Absolutely not! Did you forget what happened to the Gekka back there, Zero? And yeah, Ohgi did fill me in," the redhead said, crossing her arms in frank refusal and nodding to Kaname.

"Poor kid who don't have control also don't have confidence. Wow," quipped Tamaki, paving the way for sparks to fly, had Zero raised his hand.

"You may not have known it already, Kallen, but you were able to exhibit control in that Gekka for a brief moment. It just so happened then, I believe, that it wasn't able to keep up with your magical output."

"Yeah, but you cn't be sure, right? I mean, you weren't even sure yourself when you were testing it out the first time."

It was then that Zero's tail visibly twitched, and the Gear shared a quick look with Ohgi. The man pursed his lips and nodded.

"Hey wait, where are you guys-?" The girl asked the others who withdrew from the spacious underground garage lit by the red glow of the _Guren_. Their departure left only him and the girl inside, and in the following silence, Lelouch stepped close to Kallen, pinning his hands together smartly in front of him.

"I won't go into trivial speeches, my young flame."

"Again with the condescending-"

"Please." He held up a hand in what he hoped was a placating manner. "Before anything else... I would like to confirm your conviction." He leaned forward and locked his eyes with Kallen's. "Kouzuki Kallen, are you really sure that this is what you want for your life? I shall hold no grudges if you choose to abstain at this point. Upon my word of honor, if you say the word, you won't be bothered for the rest of your life by us. But you need to know that if you choose to stay, you will have to play a big part in all this. And that big part includes mastering the part of yourself. Your power should not go to waste. And I tell you this: it will not be an easy life. You will have to keep our ideals, the family, all Gears – you will have to keep yourself alive through any means available to you, whether as yourself or with this machine, with allies or alone. The path of Zero is the path of loneliness – empty battlefields and a field of corpses. Will you follow that path too? Please, for all our sakes, answer."

He was hoping very much that Kallen would agree – most of his immediate plans wouldn't exactly work without her. But he could manage it if in some bizarre instance Kallen would refuse this time.

Lelouch was no reader of faces – he was more of a reader of words, of acts, of patterns in those acts. What went on inside Kallen's head when he was waiting for her answer in that moment was something he would only be able to guess at, and speculate about for many times thereafter.

Presently, the girl took a deep breath, which the boy took as the prelude to her answer. Lelouch tensed, bracing himself for it.

"I won't run away." She said in a clear voice. He exhaled. "But on one condition."

)()()()()()()()(

"Suzaku! Hey Suzaku!" Kururugi Suzaku blinked and stopped, turning his stiff, armored body to hail the Brother coming up behind him.

"Brother Weinberg," he greeted politely, lightly bowing.

"I was looking all over for you... whew..." The other Knight made a sign of stooping to catch his breath. "...So I'm guessing you didn't get the memo?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from the comm-center-"

"Not from the Order!" Gino hissed. Without delay, a privacy bubble erupted from the floor. Suzaku stepped back, surprised, as the other Knight grabbed his wrist. "Britannia. Word's gone through Lord-Brother Johnson, that's the Legion-Master over at New 'Shino, that the Viceroy has requested Order Knights to aid the Empire in some aspect."

"They should make the proper requests through the proper channels-"

"Right, but apparently the Viceroy specifically requested _you _as one of the escorts."

"Escort?" asked Suzaku.

"Yeah. Not too sure about the details myself..."

Suzaku thought on it for a moment, before turning. "I will have to speak to Legion-Master Tohdoh about this-"

"No, see that's the deal, Suzaku, you _shouldn't _talk-"

"I can't do that, Brother Weinberg. My loyalties to the Order come first above all things." He pushed through the privacy bubble, and it made a distinct pop when he emerged back onto the corridor. "I shall inform you what the Lord-Master thinks."

Gino Weinberg watched the newly anointed Knight put his hand on a glyph on the office's central staircase and disappear. The Knight sighed, removing his helm to rub the back of his neck. He looked up at the golden-hued statue of a horned angel wielding a shield which dominated the upper staircase. "Did I make a mistake telling him? I wonder if the Princess'll get mad... and I hear she's not too pleased the High Druid keeps talking about _him_." And then, after quickly looking about to see if his loud spoken thoughts weren't heard by any other Knight, he vanished in a flash of green light.

)()()()()()()()(

The squeals which echoed from behind the curtains into the chamber was not a really new thing – he'd heard his mistress say it many times before. (In particular, when the word had come out that Zero was coming to the base, boy what a day) As per his duty, he cheered graciously along with all the babbling sheep who were there to curry favor of the Holy Woman. He yawned graciously, glad that it would be taken by observers as him adjusting his mask.

Suddenly, a strange, prickling feeling washed over his skin. He tensed behind his mask, even as he reached for the only weapons he had on him still. He clenched his gloved hands together as he pushed away the next supplicant, transposing himself along with the other guardians who rushed to their mistress's side and instantly weaved protective Ars and summoned monstrous animals of their own. A shiver of unease went through the bewildered crowd of supplicants in front of them, but he paid them no mind. Only a few things could make his own blood chill and boil at the same time, an ominous, slimy sensation that slithered around and down his spine.

"Please make ready to greet our guest," came the Holy Woman's voice, in a tone that seemed to have forgotten all about the honey brought forth from "Lord Zero"'s reply.

A whirlwind appeared in the midst of the crowd, disgorging great, green-and-black dusts and the smell of sulfur. The teleportation ars was always a wonder to see for him, as anyone who could master that legendary spacetime magic was a cut above for him. The crowd withered and dispersed to the many corners, leaving the whirlwind in the center of the room.

The bodyguard-cum-assassin tensed. It would be the first time facing this creature without his masters beside him. And boy, did he ever loathe that guy. What with his bad manners, bad mouth, that uppity-ass tone he always does, and then those ingracious cracks he'd always make of the Exalted One. His mistress always took it in stride in those occasions, but he was sure she was at least disgusted by the man and his crass habits.

"Why does he have to be so flashy, damnit, " he muttered out loud, his eyes on the rapidly spinning winds.

"Because that's how I roll, shrimpie. Or were you limpy?" came the sudden reply, which made him jerk. "Oh, that's right. It's wee old wimpy, thinking he's already the big dog without that other big dog and the weird vampire walking him. Where's your collar, wimpy? You sure you can handle being a glorified gofer boy for one of _Gay_-a's queen bitches all by your lonesome? Cause let me tell you, that whole weak bodyguard turning hero thing? Turned lame oh, about the time of the cavemen? You need guys with big muscles. And big dicks. Hell, put you in a machine to bizarro world and that new you's a marginally better fit than the poor excuse who I'm about to see." Abruptly, the whirlwind abated, and in its place stood a vaguely humanoid figure, glowing grey and green, which was the only thing to outline him in the dimness of the Holy Woman's chambers.

His mistress was first to speak. "I greet you, winged serpent. What word do you bring from your master?"

"Get another dildo up your uppity ass, white lady, I ain't done. Wow. You sure haven't changed, wimpy." And at that, the shadowy figure glided towards the assembled bodyguards like a silent shade. "Nice mask you got there. You finally figure your current identity's not the shit but plain old shit? I was wondering when the vamp and the wolf were gonna break the news to you-"

"If it pleases you, dark messenger," his mistress firmly interjected. He was thankful, he couldn't stand looking at that guy without having the urge to punch him. "What is your purpose?"

The figure jerked its head left to right as if swilling the brain inside its head. "Uh, let me think. I'll quote master's words about that little something-something you've got going on with the you-know-what that master's just heard: 'Well done'. I don't know about you guys but I sure got hungry hearing that and so saved up a biiiiig appetite coming here. So did you save the wings? Because I do love them wings dipped in oyster sauce. Mmm-mm."

"Send our thanks to your master for his message. Was there anything else?"

"Ain't ya gonna offer me tea first? Or some cold soda to go with the wings? Seriously, did you roast the guy or end up fellating him? Because quite frankly, and let me tell you now from the bottom of my nonexistent heart: he's bad news."

"The affairs of Gaia are the Gaia's to keep, winged serpent. But we are grateful for your wisdom. And yes, tea for our guest!"

The shadow seemed to peer into the solid barricade of the curtain, though he couldn't be sure, due to the way the darkness seemed to hide him just as well as Zero could. Presently, he felt the guy's gaze turn to him, and he could almost sense the leer that was there. Then the figure raised its arms and clapped, at first slowly, then crescending up rapidly into full-blown applause.

"I suppose a fangirl is a fangirl. Can't do anything about that huh, wimpy? But I'm surprised you're following along with this. Is that guy's cum really so sweet?" The figure turned and sent something at the servant that was bringing over the tray of tea. The servant froze, as if the visitor had put a razor against her neck. It took one of the cups and gingerly balanced it on the tip of one of its fingers.

"Now I'd just like to remind you fellas that from now on and for the foreseeable future, we and the master's gonna be real busy with all these secret plans here at Eleven-land. So long as that numbered Gear don't end up disrupting master's work, I'm willing to let your make out sessions with the guy slide. Now, darling, be a dear and give his ass a good squeeze for me next time we meet wouldja? I hear that's a Gear's most sensitive of G-spots. I mean, you queen bitch types are into that sort of thing, right? Liking it rough...ruff! Ruff! RRR..." The figure chortled, about to take a sip of the tea, but was pre-empted by the bodyguard charging.

"That's it, you sonofabitch!" He felt his first punch cushioned into something that felt like the water's surface, and before he could roll right, the visitor had tripped him face forward into the floor.

"Whoa there! Feisty little wimp." He recovered quickly, bringing his fists up in a boxing stance to face the sneering figure. "If I were in a better mood, I'd have killed you. Instead, I'm gonna have to settle with her." At that instant, there was a keening sound followed by a scream, and the tray-bearing servant crumpled to the floor in a bloody heap.

The visitor turned to face him, still holding the cup of tea in hand. "See ya laterz, my pretties. Be good for master now, ya hear?" _I'm gonna murder the bastard. One of these days... _He brought up his hand to protect his face as the figure snapped its finger to bring about another whirling mass of wind. "Toodles!" There was the faint echo of laughter as the figure disappeard from their midst, and it was in that instant that everyone in the room seemed to feel a great, looming shadow lift from their shoulders.

"Please see to it that it's cleaned up," the Holy Woman said politely after a silent pause.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, now that those grueling weeks are done, I can get back into my "regular" groove. To all concerned readers, please be aware of the poll I recently put up on my author's profile concerning this story. It's a question on which version of Rolo I'm going to "adapt" for this story, the vanilla Rolo or the one from <em>Nightmare of Nunnally<em>. Nothing plotwise will change from the choice, as it will involve deciding what kind of relationship the guy will have with... other people. So vote, if you want, or a coinflip will decide! =)

chronodekar: A recap would be good to make, but that would mean making a whole chapter about it. I'll try to make that.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	34. An Unknown Person's Entry 01

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>"Begin recording. Lock surface algorithms to access code FJ-0025, using the Sign of the Chameleon – "Impressions on Sakuradite – The Mystique from the East". <em>

_My coherent thoughts are something that escapes me yet. They are scattered amongst the wastelands of my mind, willingly made so since my self-imposed exile. I dare not gather the fragments together, but I will not hesitate to pick at them as a scavenger does in the outside Zones._

_My history has had many opportunities of 'splintering'. I suppose... it is also the fate of our race. I remember these were pontificated to me by an infuriating man, long ago._

_Long ago... yes, long before my time, humanity was splintered when the Northerners were driven back from the Lupine Hills in a grand alliance of the East. They who were defeated fled West over the seas of Atlantis, never again to see the rest of the world for a long time. The embers of their defeat would smoulder... until, a millennium later, blaze into what is now the 'greatest nation on Earth'. Say what you will about Britannia, but they owe as much to their defeats as to their victories. To bring down the dragon once...is to invite its searing flames on you when your back is turned._

_The country itself was not immune to self-splintering, in many decadent cycles of strife that pitted brother against sister, free man against slave. The only thing that has never faltered are the Empire's iron will, and the 'light' of the Imperial Throne._

_I am digressing. Those times are history, only fit for the musty books hermetically sealed away. This was something I experienced myself, with my own two eyes. _

_Humanity was once more splintered, many wars later, when the hellish, otherworldly might of the Black Beast erupted onto the world's surface with the glee of a newborn child. So much destruction in its wake...and the faces...the hearts awash in despair...oh, I could remember the faces – always so vivid in my mind._

_Perhaps I shall talk of 'that' time later. _

_Another great splintering was his so-called 'Crusade'. __that cynical war between humanity and the living weapons known as Gears. It came to a close with humanity's victory, but cost so much, maybe as much as, or greater than that of the Beast. See, at least the Beast was every human's enemy, the World's Enemy. Everyone knew, and focused on that great threat, pouring all their powers into destroying it. The Gears, on the other hand, were many, and they adopted the skin of humanity so well that it was as if the species had divided unto itself. One couldn't spend a day in the city without wondering if the face looking out at me from the corner was one of Justice's spies, or just another person scared out of his life from all the constant death. Gears were a rapidly multiplying and more powerful race than the humans could ever be, even with their newborn use of magics such as 'Ars Magus'. _

_Gear supremacy was itself shattered when their leader, Justice, was defeated. In the wake of his death, all of the remnant Gears that weren't destroyed became dormant, doll-like things, with human faces and human behaviors, however stilted. _

_I think they were right, those men and women who preceded the Guardians, when they urged for a complete destruction of the problematic Gears. Their fears were justified: for who knew how long this dormancy would last? A hundred, three hundred years? And at least if they went with the extermination, the horrific abuse they would heap on these creatures would have never happened, would have never... corrupted humanity so much in their misuse of the Gear's powers._

_'But they don't have minds of their own, not anymore', came back the excuse, and a thrill runs through me everytime such garbage is spouted. Leave it to greed to entice humanity's basic survival instincts away... _

_I know- I think, more than anyone in this world- that their states are but a mere temporary thing. The slumbering beasts who live in the midst of the households getting the children tea, the ones digging in the vast tunnels beneath the earth for sakuradite, or the guinea pigs in many a scientific pursuit – there will definitely come a time when they will wake up to the soot in their eyes and realize themselves. And then...and then, the Reckoning._

_It appears, then, that this time is coming sooner than I thought. I estimated it would take a thousand years. Now, it's taken but three hundred._

_Lelouch Lamperouge is, by my observation, a fairly unassuming human. True, he has the boyish charm that made many an admirer in his school swoon, the grace and magical prowess to back up that pretty face, and a mouth that would make 'him' proud. But in all respects, the world, and even he himself, thinks he is human._

_Hah! I showed him the truth. The truth he so wanted to escape. I urged him to embrace it, to take the power as his own, or I would destroy him. And he did, and with his awakening, I tremble in anticipation, and fear, at the Apocalypse that is to come._

_For Lelouch is not just any Gear. Despite 'his' theories, the Command Gene did not pass to a female. This time, a male of our species has inherited it, and with it, he may be the Reckoning's harbinger._

_The 'cursed geas', this power that he holds as a Gear, enables him to control and awaken all other Gears in the world, no matter their state or power. It has literally no limits, no weaknesses. It is the power of an unholy king, fit for they who would remake the world in their own image. Give Lelouch a year, and the whole world would become his own personal pizza plate. Give him any amount of time forcing Gears into service in his army, and nothing, not even the mighty Sacred Order, can stop him._

_But strangely enough... he hasn't. He says he has plans. He has executed some. His assault on Area Eleven and subsequent flooding of the Viceroy's Palace – that was a master stroke and display of magical might that would make Justice proud. I can still see the Backyard scar up there in the clouds... He used those Gears as they were puppets dancing along with the strings in his murderous fingers. _

_But he set them free._

_What goes on in that infantile mind of his? He then expends himself foolishly into an endeavor of illusion, which to everyone seems to be the Gear parading around its superior powers for the world to see, but to me looks like he was just there to save his...his...lover in the Order!_

_As far as I can tell, that boy has many lovers – or at least, humans he feels like risking his life for._

_He continues to masquerade as a human. I watch him trade smiles and good banter with his friends at his school. _ _All the while seemingly blind to the enormous, I would even say, monstrous potential he wields inside him. Why does he need to bind Gaia to himself, that wretched organization, when, but with a gesture, he would make all the Gears in Area Eleven revolt? He would secure Area Eleven just as easily as he secured Gaia's aid. Lelouch, do you even know what Gaia is? Gaia existed even before my time, before magic was public, before the first EU explorers sighted the majesty of the Britannian Amazon on their spyglasses. I know, in my heart, that they have devoured Gears beneath their belly, do not be dense and ensnare yourself in the wiles of that sinister beast! You now have the power – use it!_

_*sigh*_

_I suppose...I suppose I am getting out of touch with myself. I'm not usually prone to anger like this... _ _I see... many splinters within that boy... He is a broken mirror. A precious diamond with many facets. I will continue to watch, and observe as my heart dictates. I shall guide, if need be. I feel really strongly about the Little Gear, strangely enough.  
><em>

_*ring*_

_This had better be important. Yes. ... Yes. ... What about your lackeys?... I mean your other lackeys, your 'family'. You said you had an important meeting with them, with your girl regarding the _Guren_. ... Didn't you say you had a plan, little Gear? You said your half-sister has ... More can be said about yourself, $%% ... If you didn't understand that, then you're obviously still in human form ... Goodbye._

_Amazing._

_A piece of information lands in his lap, a crucial piece to a plan that could be developed to neutralize it, and he goes on planning 'his' celebration. Oh, joy. The Princess Cornelia's plan involves something about our kind, something that is laughably uninformed... I wanted to tell Lelouch this, but... something tells me it would serve the world better if he went in blind. Perhaps that will begin the spark of the Reckoning..._

_Things are moving quite rapidly. A very young man is Knighted as a Guardian, the youngest, from what I've heard. Britannia, the giant, is mobilizing, and the other two Powers are not far behind. Regardless of what I think about him, 'Zero' has made the world turn. I hear whispers that an Order Inquisition has arrived...and Lelouch tells me that his next plan will be aided by members of Gaia. A clash? Maybe something to look forward to._

_'Justice Week'. How very amusing. Perhaps I should go and visit..."_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Merlin Out


	35. Noontide, 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"...With that out of the way, I'll be expecting those reports to come in nice and shiny...with a touch of elegance added on top... Well, now that you have your orders, I'd just like to say work hard everyone – and please <em>don't disappoint me<em>. Is the will of the student body clear to you all?"

Milly looked at each of the assembled members' faces. Suzaku looked ready, standing side-by-side with Kallen and the rest of the Elevens. He looked like he was just about ready to charge into battle as a Knight. The girl had an unreadable expression on her face, probably quashing down a protest judging by the tension she could practically feel.

Nina was on standby near the operation system (brought in courtesy of the Ashford principal), looking normally downcast yet strangely... full of pep. Same went for the bubbly Shirley, who was preparing the leaflets she and the other assigned members were to distribute with more than her usual energy. Rivalz was head of his own distribution division, and was bizarrely wearing a pensive look on his face.

And then there was Lelouch.

She clapped her hands together once. "Your silence is pleasing to this one." Milly Ashford took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do our best everyone! Fight!"

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

"_Aspiring dreams are the mortals' fare, just as capriciousness is the gods'."_

)()()()()()()()(

"Ah, sir Knight, if you could put those pipes down and stand over here instead... we'll just have the Gear take care of those..."

"No, it's no trouble sir," Suzaku assured the Earl. Draped across the back of his shoulders was a large steel pipe longer than the transport and thicker than a tree trunk. He was just about to pick up the next pipe leaning against the wall of the engineering bay. "I like to help."

"Oh for the love of Ki... I do appreciate it, dear boy, but, er..." Lloyd awkwardly scratched his forehead with the butt of his pen. "Listen. We _are_ in a bit of a hurry as your Order said. We've got less than an hour to have the Lancelot ready to be sortied. Why don't you try finishing up the sync checks with the Lancelot's Blast Pack to make sure there's no bugs, and let our resident Gear take care of housekeeping?" At his quick signal, Cecile gestured for the Division's blank-faced servitor to move and help.

Suzaku looked like he was about to argue the point as he glared at the Gear, but seemed to relent when he gingerly put the pipe back down. "Very well, sir."

He stretched his arms as he walked over to the beckoning engineer, who waved him to the sync seat. "The Blast Pack, as I said, is not something that's wholly suited to your specific mission. However, since we have yet to acquire even a single drop of data from it, and also because this is a relatively routine mission by the sound of it, we're going to be using this opportunity to test it."

"I understand, sir."

"The Lancelot will be equipped this time with the VARIS spitter, that's something you haven't used yet, along with the Hadron longcannons, I'm sure you're familiar with hadron tech, been around for over a century now... The more robust frame from the modular additions means it can withstand more concussive damage, at the expense of mobility. Now I know you're all about the movement, sir Knight, but take note that in heavy duty situations which require the Blast Pack, you're going to be spending a lot more time at the back of the lines, sniping opponents from a distance. Add to that the removal of any sort of melee and you're practically useless if anything comes close, which really emphasizes staying at long-range as much as possible... Are you ready?"

At the boy's assent, Lloyd typed in a few more keys into his terminal and nodded towards the Lancelot, which had already been outfitted by the aforementioned Variable Pack. After the boy had interfaced with it, Lloyd began the test.

"So tell me," said the Earl, speaking into a comm-link. "Are you able to tell us anything about the rumors on the Inquisition?" When Cecile, who had come in bearing a tray of refreshments, gave him the evil eye, he put a finger to his lip.

"_I... I'm not too sure about the details, sir_," came the boy's voice over the Lancelot's open channel. The test had begun, with the Lancelot's matrices latching onto the boy's and sucking on his energies like a leech. "_I'm not even sure what the Inquisition is, other than what my friend told me. The most I've heard in the Office is that there's definitely been a call for an Inquisition, and it's started many rumors here._"

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Lloyd sir!" Cecile hissed. The Earl leaned out of the way of the incoming swipes.

"_I don't believe it myself, sir_," Suzaku said firmly. "_Zero will not become too much of a problem for the Guardians. I'll make sure of it_."

The jagged edge in the boy's voice startled the two scientists, and Cecile was quick to chastise her superior silently with her eyes. "Er... yeah, that's the spirit, sir Knight. And to help you with your... determination, the Lancelot is always prepared."

Lloyd breathed a deep sigh when the the boy resumed concentrating, boosting the sync rate beyond the 100% threshold.

"I said not to mention it to him, didn't I sir?" Cecile admonished under her breath.

"Well, what can I say, Cecile? I've been colored curious. It's not every day that an Inquisition gets out from Andes to visit an Area. They're like the legend of Bigfoot or the legend of the Holy Hand Grenade. The last reported sighting was in Chernobyl, and we know why they had to appear there. But in this place...?"

Cecile continued to whisper worriedly. "Maybe the Order thinks Zero's too much of a-" Lloyd made an audible gulp in his throat, all the while wearing a small, toothy grin. The rapidly increasing sync rate, building up to 200% had nothing to do with it of course, oh no.

)()()()()()()()(

"You alright there, fresh meat? You didn't die while you synced, didja?"

"_You wanna get fried, Tamaki? I can do it both ways - original recipe or extra crispy_." The modulated voice of Kouzuki Kallen echoed from within her newly given Frame as the Guren moved to menace the joking Gear with its clawed arm.

"I reaaaaaally wanna say 'bring it on', but Lord Zero's gonna be real pissed if there're any more delays so..." The golden claw clenched, withdrawing back.

"_Just don't bother me for now, alright? I'm still getting the hang of this system_."

"But Lord Zero says you'll be heading out soon. I mean-"

"Tamaki!" Both eyes swept towards the entrance of the underground hangar. Their "co-leader", Ohgi, was running and waving frantically towards them. "-and Kallen, are you both ready? Zero says he's about to start the briefing now that the Gaia representatives are here."

"I'm always ready, leader-dude! I was just worried about fresh meat here, I mean she was given the hot new Knightmare to toy around with, and I was feeling a tiny bit concerned as her mentor-"

"_You're not my mentor, moron_." After a loud hiss, the upper body of the bipedal machine deformed, and after a bright red glow, the haggard, sweaty Gear form of Kallen Kouzuki materialized, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"How's your body Kallen?" Ohgi asked with concern. Tamaki snorted, shaking his head as he trudged first towards the entrance.

"I'm great... unless you factor in the fact that I don't know jack shit about actual fighting." The redhead bit back the urge to fire off her coarser expletives. "What do you think he's after, Ohgi?"

"I'm guessing," the man began as he gestured for the two of them to follow Tamaki out, "it's all just a test run for the _Guren_. I heard from Zero that it was a gift from the leader we met in Narita, that 'Kaguya Sumeragi'. So we have to show somehow that the gift is well-received, and that we'll be working very well with Gaia."

"Sumeragi... yeah, I remember her..."

"You should. I mean, it's the actual first time anyone in the group's seen a Holy Woman from Gaia. And I have a feeling it'll be the only time in our lives."

Kallen tilted her head. "What's with all the Holy Woman stuff, Ohgi? I mean, from what I've seen, there was nothing Holy or 'sacred' about some small, pale kid who was actually scared of Zero."

The man cleared his throat audibly, looking backward over his shoulder shiftily. "Watch what you say... We have Gaia guests..."

"Why?"

"Well... you see, the real members of Gaia can be really, shall we say, obsessed with their ideals. They're said to have an especial devotion to the Holy Women. Don't let what Zero did to Miss Sumeragi color your future interaction with her... She's said to be as ruthless as any of the Holy Women in the world, with her age cited as one of the reasons why she's a force to be reckoned with. Heck, I was surprised Zero had the balls to do that back at Narita... the whole lot of Gaia could've executed us right then and there for what he did."

"So I'm guessing it's another one of those 'Zero miracles'." The man saw Kallen roll her eyes.

"Yes." Ohgi stopped his pace, blinking and peering at the girl carefully. "It was. And it's something to be thankful for. That we've all got to be thankful for."

"Why are we stopping?" asked Kallen.

"I'll just be brief- Kallen, do you hate Zero now? Did he do something to make you hate him?"

The redhead flushed to the roots of her hair. "What? No- I mean, why would you think that?"

"Is it because he pushed this responsibility on you? Because we can talk it out with Zero if you really don't want to be the _Guren_'s devicer. Or we could- quit Zero. You know..."

Kallen raised an eyebrow at her co-leader. "You're talking of betraying the Gear who has the express power and will to destroy the world because of...me?" She shook her head ruefully. "Thanks, Ohgi, but I don't know what to think about you guys valuing my life over yours."

"Then why're you so...awkward around Zero nowadays? Weren't you his supporter back before the Kururugi trial?"

"I was- am- I am his supporter," Kallen hastily replied. "And..." She wrung her hands. "It's not like I hate him, or anything. And I am grateful for going through on his promise of 'control' when he gave me the _Guren_..."

Kallen refused to meet the other's eyes, nor even to speak anymore as they continued towards their destination. Ohgi obviously knew that Kallen was hiding something. It made him wonder if Kallen knew something about Zero that neither he nor the rest of the group did not.

)()()()()()()()(

"_Greetings to all, especially to our representatives from Gaia. I would like to express once more my deepest thanks for granting us the power of the _Guren, _through which we are all one step closer to fulfilling our ambition. As I've already gone over the mission details with my 'family', I shall thus now only enumerate the salient objectives of my current operation, which I have tentatively nicknamed 'Gearpaw', for the sake of our friends from Gaia._

_"To start, the main objective of this operation is the..."_

"Lord Brother, our brethren have browsed through the reports from the gateways. There have been no suspicious flags raised. Everything's all clear."

Behind his helm, Tohdoh grunted. His gaze was intensely focused on the gigantic katana-shaped Nox Nyctores in front of him, lying on its customary wooden pedestal. Beside him loomed his custom Gekka crouched in silent meditative repose. It was locked in stasis for the customary maintenance check. The model was half a century old, and required frequent checks to maintain battle capacity.

He turned his head to address his Elites. "Recheck them. And once more after that. Please leave no stone unturned."

"Is there a reason to this, Tohdoh-san?" one of them asked with concern.

"I've a bad feeling." And it hadn't failed him yet. It had saved him on many a lull in battle, alerting him to an impending enemy assault. The feeling had gripped his insides like a bitter morning breeze when the rumors of the Inquisition had broken out.

There was no Inquisition, as far as the Legion-Masters were concerned. He didn't know how or why exactly the piece of false information had broken out, but it had sufficiently reduced the rest of his brethren as well as the entire settlement into a chittering haven of gossips. There'd been no word from Headquarters. No announcement from the Grandmaster.

And yet, he had that feeling. He moved to clutch Susanooh's hilt and braced himself as the whispers in his head intensified.

_The Inquisition, _said a traitorous voice in his head. _Does not need the Lord-Commander's consent and knowledge to proceed in their affairs. The 'Silent Arrows' will appear without me or any of the other Lord-Brothers knowing, whenever and wherever. _

_And it was all because of Zero. Perhaps the Inquisition was just now finally worried that Area Eleven's Order isn't doing more to capture or destroy the Gear..._

"Suzaku-kun..." he said out loud. He turned to his Elites. "Has Brother Kururugi begun his mission yet?"

* * *

><p>"Prez, bad news!" Nina shouted from her spot in front of the club terminal. Milly was too taken aback by the sudden outburst from the normally reticent girl that she let her tea ravage the top of her paper stacks. Fortunately, she was quick to recover, and the rest of the stacks were blown away by a light wind Ars which made a drier mess.<p>

"Wha-What's wrong Nina? Gear alert? Emergency?"

"The Svenson Institute sent us an inquiry why we took three of their Frederick busts!"

"Didn't we send them a memo?" asked Milly, frowning.

Nina nodded, touching the tips of her fingers nervously. "I think so. But... "

"Do we already have the busts?"

"Suzaku and the others brought them in this morning, if I remember correctly..."

"Well, alright then. Write this down, as I dictate."

"Er..." Nina raised her hand. "I think it would be better if I went there and sorted things out personally... it's not too far away..." She continued in a clipped undertone.

"We're way past the information age, Nina," Milly said, eyebrow raised. "If they don't want a written apology then let's give them a video conference."

"But I think it's my responsibility, Milly... and I have to pick up the um- the um... Justice Fall panorama from the Museum..."

"Aren't Suzaku or the rest of the Ki fellows responsible for that?"

"...Supervise I mean..."

Milly spent a while scrutinizing her subordinate's face, peering at it with the suspicion of the overseer whose slave claimed he had to retrieve a bucket of water the water fountain. After a minute, she shrugged and nodded, saying, "If you insist, you can go... just don't let me hear or catch word that you've been playing hookie alright? We're very busy down here. Only Suzaku's exempted, and that's because he did an excellent job bringing those five-ton statues of Emperor Frederick down here."

"I will be back as soon as I can, Milly... Thank you!" The girl shrugged into her coat and left in a quick pace. Milly heard Shirley's shocked voice from outside, "Huh? Where are you going, Nina? ... Oh okay, take care!"

The girl herself came in the door, balancing stacks of leftover flyers in both her hands. "Prez, the Equestrians've okayed it. They just need coordination instructions with-"

"Aren't you curious, Shirley?" Milly cut in, pursing her cheeks in thought. "...About Nina?"

Shirley bobbed her head uncertainly. "But wasn't there an... emergency, Prez?"

"Yeah...I might just be overthinking it. Still, can't help but feel nervous all of a sudden. Rivalz was downright spooky, Nina's acting like that, Lelouch was even more of a crank... well scratch that, that's just how he usually is times ten - and _you've_ increased a millimeter in bust size. It feels like I'm in opposite land or something."

It took a moment for the other girl to realize what the Ashford had said. And as if on cue, she instantly covered up her chest and shrieked, "B-b-bu... W-What're you talking about, P-Prez?"

)()()()()()()()(

_"Much stealth is necessary for this first, and I believe crucial part of this mission. We must not, at any costs, let the Order know about any suspicious activity over in this area. I've taken the liberty of acquiring the names of each of the Knights on duty tomorrow, along with their specific assigned patrol routes. Now, these do not mean that they are final, for we cannot account for every single instance of human action and reaction. However..."_

Insert loop, check, activate, snooze.

Insert loop, check, activate, snooze.

Rinse and repeat, ad nauseum, to infinity. Well, not exactly to infinity, since they only had a small number of detonators in use. And it would've been overkill to litter the whole district with them. Not only would the chances of discovery increase, the issue of fallout would be catastrophic – according to Zero.

Frankly, he couldn't care less.

He checked his cellphone. His body double was doing good, as expected. It would've been difficult to keep on making excuses for the sake of this mission. This utterly nonsensical, convoluted and ill-conceived mission.

He'd met Zero then personally, for the first time since his appearance. Having been requested by the Exalted One to aid "Lord Zero" in his request for personnel to aid in his mission, he had no choice but to slip in, his mask never leaving his face, and join some of the other operatives in meeting that detestable Gear and his cohorts.

Oh, the rumors were true, he could confirm now. Zero had an imposing, otherworldly presence, almost as strong as "that guy". His voice was thick and deep and slithered through his ears like a silken snake, smooth and confident in its baritone. But above everything, there was the utterly alien feeling exuded by his figure, his presence from within the dim portion of the briefing room making the surrounding darkness a palpable, _alive _thing whose depths hid monsters he dared not look at.

Zero was a monster, that was indeed certain. And he was being crazy following his commands. Were it not for his sovereign's command, he wouldn't be out here in the Chinese district, planting detonators left and right and following a monster's commands.

He thumbed his comm once he'd planted the final device. "Agent...oh what was it again... Agent G-02, reporting all devices planted. Over."

"..._**Very good, G-02. Standby for the signal. Over**__."_

He sighed, pocketing the comm and smiling genially at a passing troop of kids dressed in Chinese costume, who pointed at him and laughed behind their hands. True, his outfit marked him very much as a Union, a waiter who worked at a Union bar at that, but there was no need for anymore subterfuge than what was necessary, especially when the Eyes of Gaia surrounded them all, unbeknownst to even the Order.

He pushed past the crowd to an ice cream stand and ordered one scoop. After thanking the server in his oiliest voice, he turned to look at the giant sign near one of the buildings, proclaiming the time in digital.

* * *

><p>"Wow, seriously, did the Lord Brothers think this mission was important enough to bring in a Knightmare of all things? Or is it maybe Britannia throwing around its so-called 'superiority' in our face? Seems like they're really trying to make you the star, Brother."<p>

Suzaku was silent inside the Lancelot, but still deeper inside, he was angry. That kind of speech was unbecoming of a Knight. No matter the task, if it was required by their superiors, all Knights should perform it without question. He was astounded by some of his brethren's attitude sometimes, now that he was a Knight. It made him think about how appropriate it was that an Inquisition was coming, though he didn't know the specifics of what exactly an Inquisition involved.

As it was, he guided the now heavier Knightmare forward, moving ahead of the truck as they exited outside Area Eleven's bubble.

When the other Knights saw that Suzaku wasn't responding, they fell into whispered conversation. His systems could still pick up on it, but he tuned it out.

_"Sir Knight,"_ came the voice over Lloyd's channel, _"Could you maybe try shooting some of those debris I see in the distance? Let's try testing the Longcannon's range-"_

_"Lloyd sir! That's totally-"_

_"But we gotta have data-"_

He sighed and shook his head, the tension in his muscles slowly evaporating from the comical sight. Over time, the two engineers who'd entered his life (though it could be argued that he entered theirs first) had grown on him. Their banter was something refreshing to see, even if sometimes he was put off by how utterly Britannian they acted. Lelouch never seemed to approach their kind of... eccentricity? Granted, his best friend could be overly dramatic sometimes...

A beep straightened his wandering thoughts, leading his eyes to the display.

"This is Brother Kururugi. Two D-Class unknowns north-northwest five hundred metres. Moving to intercept." A harken exploded from the Lancelot's fist, embedding itself into a far rock and then propelling the Frame forward.

Suzaku allowed himself another smile. The two shapes became more distinct in his sights, and they were moving. He squinted, adjusting the information feed the Factspheres were giving him. When he was closer, he was able to confirm the figures' identity. "Confirming D-Class monsters. Moving to terminate."

_"Oh, thank the Emperor!_" cried Lloyd's joyous voice in his ear. The Lancelot hefted the VARIS Rifle in its arms as its Landspinners dug into the earth. The weapon began to charge as soon as Suzaku flipped the safety switch, and from within, the automated systems locked in on the two monsters in his sights. He pressed the trigger twice and felt the Knightmare shiver around him from the recoil. Two flashes of green illuminated the Zone sandstorm, and in the next moment, the two signatures on his radar and on the live screen disappeared at the same time. He kept the Factspheres trained towards their direction for any more incoming threats, before disengaging the lock on the rifles. "Confirmed termination. Brother Kururugi is returning to the escort radius."

* * *

><p>"Have these sent to my grandpa asap. And when I mean asap, I really mean ASAP!" Uttering cries of surprise, the assigned members of the council fled the clubroom like bats out of a crypt. "Slackers," Milly muttered under her breath as she turned back to the terminal that Nina had left behind. She had been close to uttering her own visceral howl, if it weren't for the fact that Shirley was in the same room. "If only I could get ten Lelouches and five Suzakus, this would all have been done yesterday."<p>

"Prez, can I turn on the channels? I think we could use the soothing music from that Japanese one," Shirley said from the other side of the room. Milly gave her a silent thumbs up, her other hand tapping rapidly on the keyboard. She could be intensely focused when she needed to, at least until either Lelouch or Nina returned. She was none too pleased, for example, to discover that the timetable she'd established at the start would be off by two days. And that was why she was here in front of the terminal, as focused as a Devicer syncing with a Knightmare.

When Shirley gasped loudly in the next moment however, the cat's curiosity was enough for her to turn her head. She too couldn't resist an expression of surprise. On the screen was a live feed of something chaotic happening on the local news channel – the Area Eleven news feed.

Smoke filled the screen, with the camera bobbing up and down over the heads of panicking people, of whose costumes she recognized some as Chinese. The frantic, rapid-fire commentary was equally harried as the figures, some of which now included the striding white forms of Guardians charging straight into the smoke.

"What-" Shirley increased the channel volume in answer.

"- as _a massive outbreak of gas all over the southern Chinese district has turned the daytime festivities into..."_

)()()()()()()()(

"_Once all the conditions have been fulfilled, we can move on to the next phase. This is when you, our friends from Gaia will graciously lend your fighting expertise which the Holy Woman has graciously promised. Surprise will be the key in this part. With the Federation distracted and the Order tied up, the way can hopefully be made for us __by the other side's own actions. This is a very fluid phase. A lot of factors can be invalidated as human action - and luck – dictates. I expect my 'family' to remember __the cardinal rule: Remember yourselves."_

Given the circumstances, the Order naturally thought at first that it was Zero.

All the channels were quick to coordinate reports, sending in orders and data to and from the field. A hundred Knights were already afield in each of the districts that had been affected, with a hundred more coming in from the base. It was a tentative Class B alert, low because there'd been no reports of loss of life (yet), but elevated due to the suspicion that it was some ploy of Zero.

The preliminary evacuation and shelter protocols were being executed as the mages set about testing the gas - riding on the suspicion that it was some sort of weaponized substance - as well as prodding the surrounding areas for invisible arrays. In the meantime, many of the other brethren were spreading out over the Preserve, with or without riding Knightmares, all on high alert.

Tohdoh, whose own Gekka was still under maintenance, oversaw the the networking of information inside his own Branch Office's comm-station. It seemed as if his gut feeling had really born fruit.

"This is Brother Ebitsu to Office Nineteen, reporting no casualties, just the smoke. There has been no sign of any suspicious activities in the vicinity-"

"-Sister l'Astoria reporting, I've informed Federation command about-"

"-Detecting no irregularities with the air's waveforms, confirming Sector Eighty-nine's free of arrays-"

Without a word, the veteran Eleven swept out of the station, gesturing imperiously for his Elites not to follow him. The door slid shut in an echo of finality.

"The hell?" said one Sister tech. She started keying in sequences into the ars-fields on the screen before her. "There's a jamming over at lines delta-03, tracing the source... indeterminate. Assisting in triangulating efforts...Everyone, it seems there's an illegal transmission being sent."

"Is it Zero?" asked Sister Chiba as Tohdoh's Elites approached the line of techs before the multiple screens.

"No, it's-" And on one of the screens, a pink background appeared, and on it were emblazoned on dull silver letters the words, "Today marks The End..."

"The end?" quipped Brother Asahina. "Is it Zero's new messa- oh you've got to be kidding me. Seriously? They're so gonna be in for it now." The words had disappeared, replaced by new ones: "The End...of High Prices! Inquire Burl and Spry, Co. Offices Now."

"...It's just a publicity stunt?" Sister Chiba's surprise was echoed by the rest of the Knights, whose incredulous faces bore the extent of their current feelings well. "Confirm. And inform the other offices – assuming they aren't already trying to suppress bad thoughts about reaching out and strangling these wise-guys."

* * *

><p>In the clubroom, Milly had the delicacy to resist spitting out her tea. She instead compensated by doubling up in laughter while being watched by a perplexed and worried orangette. In doing so, she bashed the back of her head against the far wall of the clubroom.<p>

"Ow!"

"Prez!" There was the sound of rushing water, and after a pull of the room's scant seithr, Milly felt a soothing sensation on her injury. She wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding at Shirley. "Thanks, Shirley. That was some snappy healing."

The orangette stuck out her tongue, a stray blush covering her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The smoke slowly ascended to the blue sky, cast adrift by an unseen, artificial wind. Most of it was caught and clung to the rooftops like grey moss. A few mages on aerial platforms swept through the haze, peering warily into the smoke and finding nothing.<p>

Yet a lone figure shrouded in the smoke watched them fly by. The stillness of its form made it seem like it was part of the rooftop it was standing in, and the Order's eyes passed over the figure easily.

Were they able to observe better, or had a person gone up to the rooftop in that moment, they would have beheld the figure in its great severity. From far away, it seemed like it was fashioned out of, or perhaps encased in cold, white marble. On closer inspection, there were a few dark kinks in parts of what was obviously its armor, including the darkness hidden under the white hood over its head. Stylized carvings of a broken-headed hammer were set on top of the figure's shoulders. A dull silver mask covered up its face, with two golden orbs, which were its eyes, the only things that gleamed outward.

The figure was short and unmoving. It was no surprise that anyone's first impression would be of a statue. Yet it was unmistakably alive, its gaze darting every which way over the smoke as if it could see better than the Order.

In the next moment, the figure disappeared instantly into thin air, only to reappear kilometres away, on top of another smoke-clad rooftop. It walked deliberately towards the edge and cast its gaze down through the haze.

"Hostiles detected. Moving to engage."

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Tamaki asked out loud, fingering the portable destruction Ars clutched between his fingers. He knew practically jack shit about Ars Magus, but it was an idiot who couldn't use portable arrays for the life of him. He and two other of Ohgi's original group were standing in the back alley of the Federation district, staring at a door stuck in the ass end of the middle of fucking nowhere. "Well, we better head on in, then." He turned to look at the smartly dressed Gaia <em>roob <em>that had been assigned to them, who was standing apart looking pretty. Flake even had a godamned mask on his head, and wasn't looking good with it, unlike Lord Zero. "You do your part, y'hear short-stuff? Last thing I wanna know about is you folks doing any other shit than what Lord Zero had us do. I'll be tearing ya many new ones if that's true." The _roob _actually smiled and bowed like it was some sort of ballroom.

"...Just do your job alright? Let's go. Lord Zero's counting on us." He flung three Ars at the door, and it immediately exploded inward before the detonation. "Heeeere's Tamaki!"

* * *

><p>He watched the disguised humanoid Gears enter so very loudly and haphazardly through the door, utterly ignorant to the notion of stealth and subtlety. This wasn't an infiltration, they were doing it like they were raiding the place!<p>

Unbidden, their bumbling incompetence set his muscles tensing for any sort of situation meriting his "skills". Normally, he readily accepted orders of termination, but doing it in broad daylight against what was probably more than one Order Knight was tantamount to operative suicide for him. Sure, he was just an unofficial associate in the League of Assassins, but he was still technically one of them – having learned from some of the best and hobnobbed with some of the more infamous killers-for-honor-and-hire that stalked the world day and night. And so, he couldn't risk his own moves and techniques being recorded or observed at all – not when it would clearly trace back to his teachers, who would hear of his failure, sooner or later.

Damn that Zero. Any thought of that Gear sent his blood boiling. The Gear was slowly rising up in his list of most-hated things, right up there with "that guy" and slavery. He had opinions on the issue of working with living weapons of mass magical destruction, but it was obvious that he couldn't just mouth it up to his mistress – she'd be very upset. Frankly, all Gears should be rounded up, beaten and stuffed into test tubes for the rest of their lives.

He looked up at the thick, heavy smoke that riddled the district. Seven minutes twenty-two seconds past the detonations. More than the time it had taken for the EU ambassador to Britannia killed and arrange for the Empire to be responsible. And that quest had been a failure, according to his teachers.

And-

_Whoa!_

He heard the distinct keening sound of a weapon flying through the air mere milliseconds before he lunged forward, pinning his body briefly into the door but quickly using his feet to propel himself upward. Two more weapons – he checked, they seemed to be bladed, probably swords – stuck into the spots where he'd been, and he was forced to deftly deflect the next one with the side of his boot.

He landed, the blood racing through him as his eyes sought out the source. Clinging to the side of the wall was a bizarre sight – a sight he recognized.

"An inquisitor? So Reid's intelligence _was _true. This..." He quickly readied his own weapons as he spoke loud, perhaps enough for the attacker to hear, "This is bad. I didn't think I'd be washing my hands in inquisitorial blood at least for another year." The jest was bold, and he knew it would be little provocation for the "antibodies" of the stuck-up Guardians, who were already prone to fits of rigid unpleasantness.

As expected, the inquisitor responded by leaping down, he quickly skittering out of the way, keeping the dumpsters overflowing with sharp, dirty rubbish between them, to retrieve its thrown weapons with a wave of its hands. They were short swords, he saw, perhaps simple transmutations or conjurations according to the way they simply disappeared into the enemy's hands, which would indicate he was either facing an alchemist or a sorcery-user. _Great. I'm up against old magic. Mistress, I'm sure I can blame Zero for this! _There was no guarantee that his movements had already been recorded by the inquisitor – who straightened up beside the door and pointed at him imperiously with a white, gauntleted fist.

"Query: what allegiance have you, delinquent? Who are your friends, and what business do you have here?" The words were spoken as if from a far away tunnel. "Answer with your throat, or I shall have to rip it out from you."

"Awww, so brutal, mistair inquisitor," he quipped lazily, his eyes darting behind his mask for any sign of reinforcement or hidden artifice. The smoke, _their_ smoke, was now working against him. He then realized that the inquisitor couldn't have been more than a few inches taller than him. "Couldn't kind words and promises of amnesty get you your answer better?"

"So you admit you are doing something illegal," the inquisitor said shortly. "Intention confirmed. Beginning suppression procedure-"

"And _you _didn't deny that you're really an inquisitor. Hot dang, now that's some nice tidbit here. Thanks, we appreciate it." He was pleased to see the attacker start and hesitate, as if he had really struck some chord with his jest. "Whatsa matter? You-"

"Suppression procedure: Shoot to Kill. Attack, Bolverk."

Shots exploded; he dove backward into the trash, feeling some of them bite into his clothes as rubble showered him. "Whew." Inhaling mightily, he kicked the dumpster downward, and into the attacker while he leapt to his feet, assuming a stance.

The dumpster exploded from what seemed like another shot, and he had the glimpse of twin guns on the inquisitor's hands before he charged forward, fists blazing. Two shots rang past his neck, one bit hard into his shoulder. He nearly bit his tongue from the sting; but he was surprised an inquisitor could be that inaccurate in short range. He held that thought as his charge brought him nearer, when he delivered a roundhouse kick that slammed into his enemy's shoulder.

"Sustained damage: Assessing. Rerouting protection arrays-"

"Aw yeah, I know that hurts," he breathed as the attacker staggered backward, and he dove sideward to dodge the next shots fired. "Might not be Ki material, but it's Gaia modification at its finest, baby."

"Gaia...?"

"Oops. Should probably not have mentioned that..."

In the next instant, the white inquisitor had delivered its own kick, catching him in only on the side as he dodged, but slowing him enough for the shots to pierce where his stomach should be.

"YoU... yOu're f..f-from gAia?" He grimaced from the pain as the blood worked to "correct" the wounds, though relieved to discover that the bullets were magical in nature, and could be removed cleanly(but still hurt). He looked again; the enemy was now holding its twin guns at arms length, poised to fire. "Ki-Killll... Gaia!"

"Oh yeah, that's what I like to hear." He responded as he dashed in, ducking low to sweep the enemy's feet, realizing his mistake when the inquisitor jumped, aiming the guns downward now, and four more shots of pain exploded in his temple, worse now that it was point blank. He rolled forward, keeping momentum, now more than a mite pissed. If he'd pinned the guy down and he'd have had a clear shot of snapping that small neck.

He held a hand to his forehead as he rose to his feet a moment later, marveling at how in just a few minutes, the inquisitor had inflicted more pain and drawn more blood than most of his messier quests in the past year combined. He flecked off the blood on his mask carelessly.

"I- I- I'll KILLL you, GaIA WreTCH!" The inquisitor seemed to have gone berserk, shivering mightily but still holding up and aiming the twin guns firmly on him. The unhinged condition was bad – and good. He cricked his wrist and settled into a neutral stance, bringing his fists up.

"Not before I kill you, Guardian dog. Let's get dangerous." _But not for your sake, Zero._

)()()()()()()()(

_"And so, with the way made clear, we can move on to the third part when our Devicer, my 'young flame' will realize the fruits of Zero's and Gaia's union through the _Guren, _which will be the visible focal target of all Order hostility. We can all trust on her to do an excellent job. Young flame, I am sure I am not remiss in reminding you to be wary of Knight Kururugi's machine? ...Very good. In the meantime, the rest of the teams will split up to their assigned invasion teams, taking with each of you the requisite ward destruction arrays and anti-magic seals. At least one of you should be able to locate and begin download..."_

_**"Kallen, I am estimating a small possibility of your encountering Knight Kururugi at the end of your part in the operation, with a smaller possibility of meeting towards the middle and at the very start. The latter two conditions will have to be watched and prepared for carefully.**_

_**"Just remember. Don't. Kill him."**_

_Gee, I wonder why you won't kill him, Alan Spacer? Still need him to pick up those Justice caricatures from the Einzbern Foundation before the Prez finds out? _Kallen pushed those rebellious thoughts away. She was in a machine now. Inside a Knightmare – as a Gear. She was Gear, inside a new Knightmare. A full-blown Gear, and she hadn't gone berserk. She was still "herself". Kallen Kouzuki.

But that wasn't the only thing that surprised her. What else did, was being chosen – "hand-picked" - as Tamaki had ribbed by Zero to become the Devicer for Gaia's Knightmare. She had to admit, the red paint on that Guren had drawn it to her eyes lightning-quick, and she had better syncing rates with it than even Zero, but that shouldn't have been enough for it to be assigned to her. Unless Zero was planning something.

Well, technically he was. Here she was inside the Knightmare, trudging slowly through the Zones in the direction of an Order satellite base. Zero had planned for her to unleash her full, but controlled Gear powers there as some sort of message to the Order and the other Powers.

**"_The second phase has begun, Kallen. What is your status?"_**

"I'm uh... about a kilometer away. I thought we were supposed to maintain comm-silence?"

_**"'By now, the Order's focus is on the Preserve, and so I count on human reactions. But now, you are free to attack, Kallen. Based on these reports, you should be coming up on an arsenal first. I'll give you rough directions from here on out; report any unusual sightings. Just wreak as much destruction as you can. With this, we can disable a major off-Preserve armory of theirs. And remember what I said about Kururugi Suzaku."**_

"Roger that..." she paused. "Zero," she added lamely. It felt weird now, addressing him like that all of a sudden. She urged her new friend forward.

_**"Go, Kallen. Raise the flag of rebellion."**_

The _Guren _had only one Factsphere on it, but it seemed more than enough for it to see through the interference of dust and seithr. The red Frame gathered speed, its right, monstrous hand unclenching the claws attached it, charging up a powerful ars fuelled by the Gear inside.

The Order arsenal exploded.

* * *

><p>"Earl Lloyd, can you give me any more information?" The alert had just buzzed in each of the escorting Knight's comms, and at the first moment, Suzaku Kururugi had instantly thought of Zero. There was no more information provided than that an incident had made the alert necessary, and to urge all Knights not currently on a mission to aid their brethren at the Preserve. As he was involved in a mission that had yet to be concluded, Suzaku couldn't just turn the Lancelot around. He was obligated to see it through, no matter how much it went against his inner instincts.<p>

And so, he had turned to Earl Lloyd, who was technically his outside Britannian contact. They had different lines of communication after all.

"_High Command's been apprised, but we haven't been told to mobilize," _the Earl replied, sounding nonplussed in spite of the alert. "_And even if we were, SpecDev doesn't have its military asset with it. We won't be able to do anything without the Lancelot._"

"I understand, sir. Please tell me if an emergency comes up."

"_You won't be a help since you're way over there if there was- ow! Mother- ... I mean, sure, haha. ... We have a shelter nearby, but we shall inform you of any fatal updates. Just keep on doing your thing, sir Knight."_

"I'll do my best, sir." The Earl's face disappeared, leaving Suzaku with a clear view of the passing Zone. They were nearly there, but arrival in the secret base didn't mean the end of the mission; there was still the hiding of the escorted goods, which would take a while, he was told.

He eased the Lancelot forward, as if doing so would speed up the convoy. He tried to steady the turbulence in his mind, reminding himself that this was the call of the Knight - even if other people liked to label it as blind obedience. It wasn't like he was bending knee to a bunch of evil, or crazy people, like the people of Gaia. The Order stood for something more, something greater, nobler-

"Brother Kururugi!" shouted one of the Knights from outside, just as another beep stirred him at the same time from his thoughts. He focused himself, and then saw, rising from behind the view of a large, steel skeleton of a billboard fresh, black smoke. When the Lancelot dashed forward, he heard the sound of a big explosion.

"Moving to intercept!" he said hurriedly, and the Lancelot followed his command. He did not acknowledge the shouts of his fellow brethren in his ear. The Factspheres zeroed in on two, three more red gouts of explosions coming from the base. Blood pounding in his ears, he finally glimpsed a solitary figure emerge from a curtain of billowing flames, just as it threw another big fireball into a building.

"This is Brother Kururugi, reporting to the Sacred Order of the Guardians. Our satellite base is under attack; I've spotted a hostile, sensors indicate the attackers are on Knightmares. Engaging!"

* * *

><p>"Sir!" The door slid open, and an almost breathless Brother Asahina found Lord-Brother Tohdoh sitting in a lotus position in the middle of the training room floor. "Gear assault. Level S, confirmed Diabolic-class. The secret base."<p>

"... Suzaku-kun."

* * *

><p>He'd asked, "<em>Does the thought of killing distaste you Kallen?" <em>when she'd brought it up in their conversation.

"_Not really. I mean, I wouldn't go out and have a massacre. But... But if it's for something that has a greater cause, then..."_

_"Oh."_ He'd sounded surprised. _"I suppose we're not too distant from humans in that regard."_

_"What?"_

_"I admire your mindset, Kallen," _he'd said when he turned away in dismissal._ "You might just be the anchor I... never mind. You'll make an excellent Gear."_

She didn't really know what to make of that. Not back then in the shadow of their hidden meeting place, and not now, in the midst of torching an Order satellite base (A fricking Order base!) to the ground. It wasn't like the thought of killing would suddenly bring to the fore a brick-ton of angst. She imagined the thought in her head, and she decided that unless they were innocents, or pregnant women, or old people, or children or something, she had no issue with being ordered to kill. At least, if it was for a cause.

They were supposed to be free-willed Gears right? Outcasts on a mission. Not berserk Gears.

Kallen would put the question forward again, when she was to really go about slaughtering. In this first mission, there was only immobile, inanimate things to destroy.

She bled all of her pent-up passion into the machine, taking in the exhilarating sensation of the _Guren _accepting all her power and fueling it into itself without being destroyed. A blast later took care of the Knightmare hangar, turning the first Gekka it had impacted into a pool of hot slag.

The Order deserved everything it had coming to them, she decided. They deserved to be fought at every corner, burned to death, crushed under Landspinner and claw, defied, rebelled against. Sure they were the world's unofficial peacekeepers preventing true all-out magical war from erupting, but if it came at the cost of instilling in her the _fear _she hated so much, the fear that made her feel so damn _weak_, then to hell with them.

So what did that make Kururugi Suzaku?

**"_We were aiming for eighty-percent structural damage... But this looks good, Kallen. You're doing very well. I trust you're keeping the Heat level low?_"**

Kallen started, her eyes seeking the gauge on the corner of her display.

The _Guren _had its downside – being an outright prototype based off of the schematic of the fifty year-old Gekka – there were many features that had been installed and which hadn't been fully tested before it was incarcerated by Gaia. One of these was an inhibiting system over the Devicer's magical input that hadn't been fully tweaked – if the raw power was siphoned off of the Devicer started to rise above the set limits, then the Knightmare would start to overheat, leading to unforeseen consequences in performance. Zero had expressed his hope that the original creator, who was reported to still be alive, though hiding, would have a look at the _Guren _and sort out the bugs that hampered and otherwise ingenius machine.

It fitted, too, that the Guren seemed to grow hotter as its internal energies rose – its Devicer had an affinity with Fire.

"Hovering at eighty-percent, Zero sir." She could swear she had almost bitten off the tip of her tongue at the way she'd addressed him. In absent retaliation, she fired off a stream of fire from the _Guren_, incinerating a line of concrete that was the base's central receiving area for no reason.

_**"Good. Since it seems that you're doing well, then I suggest we withdraw now. The others haven't yet finished, but undoubtedly the Order will be alerted to you now, so-"**_

A blast interrupted Zero's message. The world around Kallen shook, the systems blaring in alarm around her. She felt around with her senses, connected to the Factspheres, and saw _him._

In that instant, she sensed something coming right at her, and she dove aside, crashing through a curtain of flames.

* * *

><p>"Miss? How could I-" Suzaku cursed the VARIS in his arms as he eased off the trigger and flipped the safety off. Furious, he watched the enemy escape through the flames. He then began to engage the Hadron Longcannons that were mounted on the Lancelot's shoulders. It would be the first time firing this.<p>

"_Sir Knight, what's the situation? We see you starting up the Hadron, but that's a heavy duty-"_

The blast sent the telltale red glow of the thin beams crashing into the distant flames. The impact sent a greater explosion rocketing upwards. Dimly, he recalled upon straining to contain the recoil that the cannons' impact might have damaged any remaining property further, but the corners of his vision were too seared in red for him to care.

"Die, Gear!"

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>So he's come."<em>**

"What are your orders, sir?" Zero was silent. Kallen brushed off many snide thoughts she was contemplating of bringing up, but knew that even she herself had a bit of a qualm dealing with _this _guy.

They weren't necessarily best friends, or even friends for that matter. Their only contact was the cordiality required of Elevens such as them, in keeping with the tradition of their fallen nation. The council brought them together, but outside of it, he might as well have been another male in the crowd.

"Shit!" She sensed another attack, more concentrated this time, slam into the burning building right beside her. She backpedaled the _Guren _to be safe_, _using its sole Harken to steady its sideways slide. She did a cursory scan of her surroundings. No Order retaliation. Her attack must've been very effective.

The attack had ended, but there was no telling what was coming next. He was as hidden to her as she was to him. Now, it was a staredown.

"Zero? Your orders?"

"..._**I suppose for his sake... he will have to learn the brutality of this world..**__."_

"So?" _Damnit, Alan Spacer, just say that he's a friend of yours and I'll go! I know all about your little friendship, so_-

_"**Right then. Engage him, please Kallen. Break his machine,make him feel fear. I laeve it up to you on the method. But don't kill him. Remember that."**_

_Great, "leave it to me?" _"Shouldn't it be wiser to retreat, Zero?"

"_**No, I trust in you, Kallen.**_" There was that overly gentle undercurrent in his voice again. She wanted to scream his real name at him. Damn him!

Her radar display bleeped. She glanced at it, then muttered her next "shit" of the day.

The _Guren _fired up another flame blast in its arms, launching it just in time to fire it off at a _very _close Lancelot.

"Sorry, Kururugi," she murmured under her breath. "Whether or not it really _is _Lamperouge, I can't disobey Zero – not yet."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir Knight, that's dangerous! You can't just leave parts of the Blast Pack lying around-"<em>

"I've judged it too inconvenient, sir. I can fight better without restrictions." He pressed the next release button.

_"But without those, the Lancelot can't really fight! You'll be up against a Gear with only your bare hands! Cecile, talk some sense into him-"_

_"He's right, sir Kururugi, this is a monumental risk you're taking-"_

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said with finality. He dropped the VARIS on top of the other discarded armaments. "It's done. This is Brother Kururugi – I'm engaging the enemy!" He launched the harkens forward, propelling him upwards into the air. The Lancelot felt lighter around him, he noted grimly. He was right.

His insides burned with the same fury as the flames that ate at the satellite base. He couldn't guess at what twisted minds could be behind such an attack, but for now, he didn't care. They would die by his hand, by the hand of justice.

He jumped through the flames without hesitation, and unerringly fixated himself upon his foe. _Only one?_ He cast the systems around to confirm – but there seemed to be only one.

_One or a hundred, it doesn't matter, _he thought. The Lancelot now crackled with his power. _They will fall all the same._

* * *

><p>Milly Ashford stared at the shattered teapot. She looked over at Shirley, who was watching the screen with worry.<p>

"Shirley...did you do this?"

"Huh, what?" The other girl turned her head to look, and then gasped. "N-no, but – what happened Milly? Let's get that cleaned up before-"

"Weird that you didn't hear the sound of breaking porcelain," Milly made a face. Shirley flushed, before standing up to walk towards the pantry.

"I'm sorry Prez... I just have this bad feeling... Maybe Zero's behind that joke, I'm thinking... Or maybe I'm overthinking this...Sorry for not noticing-"

"You too huh?" Milly stood in her own turn to fling open one of the clubroom windows. In the distance, she could spy the black plumes of smoke. "You've also got that feeling. I know it's cliche, but this could mean that the Justice week celebration will be..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Will be what, Prez?" Shirley asked as she bustled about with a damp towel over the mess. She glanced at Milly, who gave no further reply.

* * *

><p>There were only two on that fiery battlefield. One was wreathed in red, and the other imbued by shades of blue.<p>

They clashed first with their wills tentatively, as if sipping on a new shot of liquor.

"_By the sovereign authority of the Guardians, identify and surrender yourself!_"

_"You're in the way, Knight. Back down."_

Their harkens clashed, two to the one, though the first didn't use its other. The clashed and danced in midair before falling back to the sea of flames, which seemed afraid to consume them, and was content to sit back and form an impenetrable ring around the two.

One was quick, agile on its feet. The other was purposeful, measured in every action.

"_Yield to justice, abomination!"_

_"You're only gonna piss me off!"_

For each time they met steel against steel, neither could overcome the other.

Yet they knew and wished: that where there were two at the start, only one would remain in the end.

They stood apart now, amassing their power, as they watched the opposite side doing the same.

Blue clashed against red.

_"-Rebel Magnum!"_

_"Ride... the Lightning!"_

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

Noontide

Part One End

* * *

><p>AN: What is with this site? First version of this chapter was ready before the weekend started, now it's ballooned to this size since I couldn't log in to put this up.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out,


	36. Noontide, 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>A flash illuminated the dark room.<p>

"Yowch!" A figure rolled to the ground, his whole body bathed in a luminescent green glow. Another figure, gaunt and taller than the first, stood to the side, turning on his feet to acknowledge the first one's expression of pain.

"Are you unharmed?" asked the second figure of the first, in a voice that was soft, light and feathery in quality.

The first one stood up, the glow having disappeared. "Whew...bit too much material on the outer runes... I'll be fine, master. Guess I'm not as skilled as you in the ways of the Boundary."

"It is always wise to acknowledge one's weaknesses... Do you feel that, my fellow arcanist?"

There was the sound of sniffing. "Wow, it's a strong one. Either the 'Haven for Elevens' is in deep shit, or it's one of Zero's. If it is him, then I guess he's really not gonna conveniently sit still for you, master. Shouldn't we be disciplining him now?"

"No, the warning to the little girl should have been enough. I repeat that that fledgling Gear will not be a threat to me and mine plans, unless he has acquired the ability to tap into the powers of the Backyard as well..." A bright pink flash illuminated the room now, and the two figures turned to acknowledge the new arrival, a figure of short, slight build.

"Ah, very good. I bid you well, my fellow. What have you discovered?"

A high-pitched, giggling voice, reminding any avid fan (were one present at the moment) of Big Stream Strummer Korali's overly sweetened, hypnotic one's, replied brightly, "It's as you predicted, master! The Elevens' Gaia has begun to work with Zero!"

"Fascinating... And what word from your man on the scene?"

"Haven't gotten around to contacting 'im yet, but I heard he's been assigned to aid Zero! If that's true, then Zero chose well! Even if he's not on the League, I know he was taught by the very best!"

"I guess this seals it," concluded the first figure, addressing the second. "We should take steps now, master."

"Perhaps it would be premature of us to do so, my fellow. After all, Zero does not know of me yet. Please continue to watch him. He could be more useful on the board."

"Very well then, master! I'm off to go watch!" the third one said with unabashed enthusiasm. It made a salute which looked comicalon its slender body. After another bright flash, it disappeared.

"Now, shall we continue designing the array, Mao? Put your ill feelings about young Zero aside. We've a monumental task at hand."

"...Of course, master. Only looking out for you, that's all."

"Thank you."

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

Noontide

The Conclusi- ERRORERRORERROR

Reboot in Progress...

Loading Primary Sequences...

Stabilizing...

)()()()()()()()(

The concrete exploded.

The screeching sound of Landspinner against earth followed, filling the superheated air briefly with the unearthly wail, before another crash of a hammer sounded.

The Guren fell back, the flames rising to lick at its figure as it increased the distance between it and the Lancelot. It looked worn-down on many parts of its body. It backpedaled through literal walls of flames as high as its own body, trying to increase the distance even more. But its equally battered enemy didn't seem to want to give an inch.

"_Get back here, Gear!_"

The Lancelot leaped fearlessly through the flames, brandishing its lightning-wreathed fists. Whether or not the flames would affect the Devicer inside the Frame was irrelevant, as the crash of the hammer resounded, metal pounded against metal, and the impact threw back the Guren onto open, untouched field once more.

The flames seemed alive, like red, rabid, witnesses to their struggle. They waved their arms and uttered their cries, even as they ate away at their apportioned fares.

Lancelot emerged, spinning quickly through the air, and the Guren had just enough time to use its other arm to block it, before brandishing the claws in its right arm into a lance-shape and attempting a stab. The white Knightmare twisted and disengaged off to land a few feet away.

The red Frame did not waste time. Leveraging the energies inside it, it dove the monstrous arm into the earth, causing fresh spouts of flame to emerge in a line towards the Lancelot. As the enemy had on that moment still been standing on one leg, the full brunt of one gout crashed into it from below, leaving a burning Lancelot in its wake.

"_Haah!_" The seithr in the base, already in an upheaval from the environmental shield that leaked in copious amounts of the Zone's impurities in, literally crackled as the Knightmare shone in blue, and after a flash, extinguished the fire that it had caught. The Guren attempted to make a move, but a bolt of pure, lightning energy had erupted from the Lancelot, and so was unable to stop the attack from slamming into its body.

Reeling, the Guren went down on its knees, impaling its right arm into the ground to steady itself. Still suffering from the lightning that arced throughout its Frame, the Knightmare seemed to regard its enemy silently, paralyzed by the lingering effects of the attack.

"_Hmph._" The deep, burbling sound of the red Frame's Devicer seemed to aggravate the Lancelot.

"_Why...why won't you fight me seriously?"_

The cry echoed from the depths of the Lancelot. It was a sum of all it had experienced in the two minute struggle.

)()()()()()()()(

_"The next and last phase is tactical retreat. Kallen has her own instructions on how to proceed and withdraw with the Guren, and I'm sure once again that she won't disappoint. Use the chaos to disappear into the crowd and through the underground channels detailed to each of your teams. An alternate scenario will come into play here – should the situation demand it, I shall appear in front of the world and announce myself. That should be an ample enough distraction..."_

"This is group four, we are retreating with the information, Zero."

"Group six, reporting success, we are withdrawing."

**"Well done.**" There were still a couple more groups that had yet to report in, but it was still a good two minutes before the apportioned deadline. Beyond that, and Lelouch would be forced to suspect many things had happened to the groups.

As his "family" were currently far away from him, he had and was still entertaining fears of them going rogue because he was unable to exert his silent influence. Worse than the thought of betrayal was the thought of berserking, a volatile development that he had no control over. It was a good thing that his trust was not unfounded, and the planner was pleased – so far.

But Lelouch knew that he couldn't always rely on his subordinate Gears like he didn't trust the Gaia members, even if they'd given him the _Guren. _There would have to better operatives for him to use, so the "family" would be spared the rebellious thoughts from seeing themselves doing gruntwork for a fellow Gear, and also so he wouldn't have to reach out to Gaia or any other organization for assistance. He needed soldiers, footmen, creatures who could think and act, yet did not need to entertain independent thought. Summoning perhaps? Gaia seemed to be an expert in that regard... He had a lot of research to do.

_Now for the other matter... _He reopened the channel to the _Guren. _"**Kallen, what's your status?"**

)()()()()()()()(

Now, Tamaki Shinichiro liked blood. It was all or nothing in the underground where he used to work, and though his secret Gear blood got him out off most of the serious scrapes, he still wore a few scars he couldn't show to even his bestest friends (and on that list was Lord Zero, who was the bestest friend a Gear like him could have). He didn't regret leaving that place, but he couln't regret not having been there, "stuck in" as it were, because it gave a hell of a lot of combat experience. So that was why he liked blood. How it was spilt, the way it was spilt, the blood-on-the-face that made for a good sight, or even the "meta" bullshit some of his new Gearmates sometimes came up with that involved blood that was hidden from the surface yet which could be clearly seen by those who knew all about blood (but he called bullshit on that, hadn't seen nor experienced it himself, but supposedly it was an old Japanese thing). He didn't crave it though, like a bloodsucking vampire, or wouldn't go batshit berseker at the sight of it like some werewolf – or worse, a berserk Gear. _Were there Gears like that? Probably._

Seeing it upon exiting back to the outside alleyway where he expected just a single useless _roob _standing around all peaceful-like was a pleasant, if shocking surprise.

"Whoa," he whistled, his foot on the threshold of the door and his eyes zipping about, tracing the rapid movements of the fighters. "Cool." A stray bolt of _something, _he didn't know what, maybe magical, shot at his direction, in that moment, and after ducking his head under it, he blinked, saying, "Very cool" while struggling to hold back a grin.

First of all, it looked like the _roob_ was actually good at fighting after all. As he stood and watched, together with the rest of group two who were standing suprised just as he, he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the _roob's _movements. Naturally, he knew he would be better if he matched up against the guy, faster and stronger even, but you gotta give a man credit for his skill. The _roob _liked to use his fists a lot, it seemed, though flinging the trash around them like some improvised weapon seemed also to be its specialty.

Now, the enemy of that one was something weird. It was wearing white all-over with some weird-ass symbols on its chest and shoulders. His first thought was that it was some sort of robot, or one of those "construct" things Lord Zero always praised. But why was it attacking the _roob_? When it started using magic, he reconsidered, and when it started conjuring swords out of fricking nothing, he was convinced. Some sorta sorcerer? That would explain why those swords kept on appearing from its hand, while the ones that missed the _roob _many times just seemed to melt into thin air. Although, he took anything he thought even from himself with a grain of salt, after all, he knew nothing about magic stuff like that, like Ars Magus, of sorcerers. Hell, magic in general was a big can of _wha-? _for Shinichiro Tamaki.

Damnit, they couldn't keep watching like this. The two were turning the alleyway into a warzone. A loud warzone at that. The way the enemy was using its gun to fire off shots that he and the group had to dodge many times, or how there was trash everywhere from the _roob _kicking up the goddamned garbage every chance he got. He didn't have a watch on him (he always kept forgetting that) so there was a chance Lord Zero was waiting impatiently on their group for this very important mission.

"Hey shortstuff!" he hollered at first, and got a beer bottle crashing near his head for it, followed by a fast-moving sword that would have scalped him if he weren't Tamaki. "Shorstuff! You need help? We can totally trash the guy so we can escape! Lord Z's waiting!"

"Not one for subtleties, are you, whelp?" The _roob _did a flurry of punches at close range that battered the white enemy, causing it to stagger to the ground. Just as the _roob _attempted to grab it by the head, the white one had rebounded upward and kneed shortstuff in the belly. Or was it his jewels?

"What did you just call me?" He couldn't tell if the guy couldn't answer because he was busy retreating and not noticing the two guns aimed at his bleeding head or if he really couldn't speak from being kicked in the 'nads like that. "Hey you, that's our pal, and now that his pals are here, ain't it wiser for you to back off? Don't worry, we're not ordered to beat up anyone today."

_"AdDiTiONal ThrRRReatsss DeTECted. End statement. S-S-switching to multi-target protocols. MAXimizing peRiPHeral visssion._"Sounded like a damn robot, that one.

"I am not your pal..." The masked _roob _did a pretty good riposte against the enemy's sideward kick. A few stray shots were fired in the way of Tamaki and his group, but they were wild off the mark, giving the Gear the thrill of having literally dodged bullets. "- and I can handle myself fine, isn't it so, inquisitor? I'm afraid the loud one does have a point, though." He then watched the _roob _do a step back, and crouch before doing an upward sweeping motion with his arm. Tamaki's eyes buggered out their sockets when what looked like an upward wave of black _something_ emerged from the ground to cover the enemy head-to-foot. A moment later, the enemy materialized a few feet away, still on its feet, as the _roob _rushed towards them. "Twas a good dance, inquisitor, and I learned a lot, but for now – toodles!" And with that, the _roob _made as if throwing something down on the ground, hard, and in the next moment, Tamaki and the group were covered in thick, black smoke.

When next he opened his eyes, Tamaki saw the world around him was colored just like one of those ancient teevee sets he was able to watch for kicks in some guy's house one time. Everything was in black and white, though the enemy, who was looking up and down the alley, was white as always. The _roob _began walking past the enemy, who didn't seem to see them and had conjured all its swords in midair at once, and gestured. "Come then, 'comrades'. While we're in 'this' realm, we have to move fast. The nearest Gaia accesspoint is two blocks from here. Hustle!"

"What kinda magic is this?" Tamaki asked. He and the others looked around at the bizarre sight suspiciously. They looked down at their hands, which seemed to have been bleached of all color.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Just be glad I didn't leave you for that guy to deal with. ... Fucking sonofabitch was a major pee ay tee ey." The masked _roob _rubbed his wrists.

The guy was bleeding half to death, or so it looked before the world went all bleached and shit. "Hey you need something for that...?"

"All part of the job," shortstuff replied. "Nothing you goons need to worry about. It's certainly not something I'd trust _you _to fix." They passed by several streets filled with marching armored Knights, and while Tamaki's lunch threatened to pass back up to his throat at the sight, the _roob _led them nonchalantly past the oblivious-seeming Guardians to another alleyway.

He pointed to a sewer grate. "Quick. It's about to break. Take what Zero wants and get out of here. There's a pretty obvious Gaia sign halfway down, don't be stupid and go all the way to the sewers. Happy crawling, Gears."

"What about you?" The world had, in that moment, returned to its previous, colored state. Tamaki had to recheck his hands to make sure all of its colors had come back. He wanted to check every part of his body at that moment, even. Well, at least he knew whom to blame if his dick was still bone-white through limp or stiff.

The _roob _turned away from them, ripping off the mask on its face. He slipped off the shredded black gloves that were matted with dry red spots. "I've got my own hiding spot." Drops of blood spattered on the floor, and Tamaki gave the sight of blood an appreciative glance before opening the sewer grate and hopping down. The others quickly followed. "This is Tamaki, Lord Zero, Group 2 is on our way!"

* * *

><p>The inquisitor was puzzled, and not altogether pleased to have the hostiles escape without it being able to pursue. There was a concealment ars present here, and it was ashamed to realize that its senses hadn't been strong enough to sniff out the ones who'd disappeared. It just wasn't in its specialty.<p>

It stowed away the Nox Nyctores in its hands, the guns disappearing and transforming into its disguised appearance. Unlike its blades which were merely transmuted disposable objects, the cursed pair of artifacts should never be far from its master, and required proximity to always function. Bolverk would sleep until it was needed once more in the fight against demonic Gaia servants like that one...

The organization's name brought a shiver up its spine. It reached out a hand to steady itself against a wall. It glanced at the door where the others had emerged from. _Analysis incomplete: Investigation later._

The inquisitor surveyed the scene around it once more. No doubt the brief fight had alerted some brethren to this area, who would no doubt be doing a little investigating of their own from the looks of the chaos that had been left.

_Current problem unresolved: objective incomplete._

Now, hurried footsteps came sounding from outside the alley, together a few frantic shouts of "Over here, sister!" The inquisitor straightened to full before its body blurred out of existence.

)()()()()()()()(

She was honest and had admitted it, many times, to both herself and to outsiders and to Zero: she couldn't fight for _shit. _It wasn't some sort of flaw coming from her being a "her", after all, just look at all the Sisters running around killing things like her in the Order. They were on the other side of the wall, sure, but they were also very much capable of busting balls, both human and abhuman, in their own way. Nor was it something to do with her so-called superior genes that named her one of the most wanted enemies of the world. Even though it was supposed to give them superhuman bodies and supposedly superhuman intellect, that still didn't stop the Guardians from handily killing a bunch of them, though they were berserk, year in and year out. In the messed up world where it was everything for itself when not protected by the Preserve, one learned to get physical. Failing that, one became a magical prodigy, like that Lamperouge, making all would-be predators wary of coming near. And boy was that Lamperouge, if he was who she thought he was, the best and luckiest in that regard. Now, she was neither of those things: one, having never devoted herself to the physical like some wannabe Knight like Kururugi, and two, she didn't have patience, though the Prez said she had the _aptitude_,for Ars Magus.

Growing up, she never took up on the crash courses in all sorts of martial arts the Order sometimes put up, something they established to ferret out promising newcomers to their ranks. She did generally okay on the magical tests they gave kids in early education (she remembered the condescending look that tester gave her when she only managed a _large _ember where a _small _fireball was requested). A major reason to the middling she experienced right up to attending Ashford and becoming some form of lesser-Kururugi savant in Knightmare syncing was because of her little problem.

The _fear._ The fear drove her on and on, her always imagining it like the caricature of robed and scythed Death watching over her shoulder, making her resent the legacy her mixed blood had given her. She'd always watch her every action, careful not to accidentally bash the door in, crush a classmate's hand accidentally or accidentally knock back would-be boyfriends asking if she was free that evening fifty meters away with the back of her hand. Not that the heritage of Ki did her any favors too, something which Kururugi, currently her unofficial sparring partner in the conflagration, flaunted without abandon.

She suspected her young self knew all about the fear, even if it was probably a vague thing to be aware about. She could swear her youth had been spent unconsciously trying to alleviate her sensation of it by denying herself, by putting limits on whatever activity she had done. Do fifty cartwheels, she'd do twenty. Make a teeny, _tiny _fireball darling, and remember the ABCs of holding on to the seithr around you, and snap, crackle and pop, tiny embers are eating up the woman's dress.

Maybe that was also why she was discovered and hounded by Ohgi's group so easily at the start like that. And maybe that was why she was lured in by the prospect of losing the fear so easily.

Now the spectre of fear had returned, but this time it was a different-faced fellow. Or perhaps it was the same, good ol' cartoony death tossing the robe for shirt-and-jeans and the scythe for a bazooka that put the big wham in things. Because this fear was different. It wasn't the fear of being discovered that she was a Gear, it was the fear of becoming too much a Gear.

Because being a Gear seemed to grant benefits, benefits which she hadn't considered until only after she signed up with Alan Spacer/Lamperouge (?)/"Lord" Zero.

Like the ability to know absolutely frigging nothing about fighting, yet still put up a _damn _good fight. Even if most of the time she was just running around flailing her arms and delivering the occasional ars. So what would happen if she were more trained, if she were better skilled?

Kururugi had yelled something when she'd sighted his Knightmare from afar. She didn't hear it, obviously, since she was partly still waiting for Zero to explain the orders "I want you to rough up my best friend, and I want it to look _good_." When the Lancelot, glowing that blue glow she knew him for, rushed at her, she hadn't backed up, or dodged, or anything else at first. She'd leaped at him and turned wildly in the air, until they landed on exchanged initial places in the field. Somehow, while spinning in the air, she'd also been able to deflect that guy's kick with her arm. Wow.

"_I remember you,_" she said to him, and she purposedly made her voice low and growly like a dog had been talking to mask it, though she was sure Zero had remarked that he had modified the voice channel to mask any family member's voice details. "_We __met at the beginning of it all, Knight. I admit, I was kinda impressed by the way you found out the Master like that. You were like some kinda comic hero turning up to save the day. Sorry I had to be so rough on you back then," _ What was she saying? She felt like she was adding on a new personality on top of masking her voice. "_And now, you're first at the scene too. Wow. I think you're going to be a pain in the ass in the future."_

_"By the sovereign authority of the Guardians,_" he replied, _"identify and surrender yourself!"_

The words might have worried her, chilled her, maybe made her laugh if the voice had been any less firmer or had lesser conviction or reputation behind it. But this was Suzaku. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel about this guy who was a companion in the council, and who was good enough to be made the youngest living Knight in the Order.

And so she shot back, "_You're in the way, Knight. Back down._"

And the conversation continued, but this time with him firing off one of his Frame's harkens. She remembered the technique Prez had mentioned, about harken "kissing" being one of the hardest skills to master. She was surprised her own first attempt had worked, her own clamp-shaped harken colliding with the Lancelot's golden arrowhead.

Now the Lancelot was bluer than before. While his harken wasn't even done returning to its place, he had charged, quick as ever, ramming into her with fists swinging. Well, he _looked _quick, but she was easily able to use her right arm to push him back. Though she couldn't block the farewell kick to her midsection.

"_Urk!_" Milly could lecture all she want in the remedial sessions about the wondrous advances in Knightmare interfacing technology that assured Devicers virtually no pain from outside stimuli save for the extreme cases of chopped-off limbs and/or being skewered by magisword or artillery shell, but that guy's kick _hurt. _Then again, she was able to recover quickly, flinging a wad of flame at him. Now, that might've actually hurt, tough luck for the guy. Well, maybe not. The Lancelot had flung a burning piece of debris at her.

The vibrating made her teeth chatter, and when it was followed up by the Lancelot again attempting another close-range charge, she was distracted enough to allow Kururugi to push her several hundred meters, through lines of tall flames and almost straight into a wall had it not been for her quick reversal, clamping her claws on the Lancelot's left Factsphere and pushing the Frame back.

She quickly added her energy into the arm, which funneled out and materialized into a swirling stream of fresh fire that forced the Lancelot even more backward, widening the gap between the two. She guessed the attack would've been hot enough to roast a shipment of fish in seconds. When she let the flames subside, she sensed the guy start to charge up his own attack, which triggered the decision to escape or clash, but in the end she hastily charged up her own, resummoning her own energy, her mind calling back a memory of the feeling of the guy's energy when she was still a slave under Zero, protecting him unwittingly from the Lancelot.

* * *

><p>It was a tactical feint; fool the enemy into an ars exchange, before delivering a sideways harken maneuver that was guaranteed to send the enemy Knightmare reeling. All Knightmare devicers - well, all Knightmare devicers who took up advanced combat courses, of which he'd given up a summer session to take up, to Lelouch's chagrin - called it a legal attack, and the enemy would be a fool for letting it happen to them.<p>

That red Gear masquerading in the metal armor of a Knightmare fell back alright, and he was just about to deliver a withering bolt of lightning through its midsection when it recovered mid-fall, and took a swipe with its clawed hand which he had no choice but to dodge by rolling back.

_I don't get it, _Suzaku thought, a knot of frustration building up inside him, deep within the Lancelot. He was supposed to be faster, even if he had no real arms on him other than his harkens and his enhanced, near-infinite fount of ars magus to call upon. He should be logically faster than even a Gear in full-berserk. He could take down class-A gears no problem in the Lancelot.

Was it because of the Knightmare? Did it enhance the user somewhat? He infused a little bit more of his energy into his harken. _Keep going, _he told himself. Although his insides burned with the fires of justice, his _sensei'_s voice kept him focused, kept his consciousness centered. He would kill this Gear without succumbing to base rage. He'd deal justice coldly and swiftly. He launched one of his harkens, gleaming with lightning energy. The other he shot at the concrete below, to act as a ground.

There. The thing attempted the same technique, "The Harken Kiss". In that split-second collision, he triggered the lightning energy attached to it-

_What? _The sight and sound like a gunshot followed, and his harken limped to the ground before it was quickly rewound back. When the smoke cleared, he saw the thing with its claw outstretched forward. "_Damn!"_

Not losing an idle second, he channeled the lightning into the Lancelot's limbs this time. It was a risky maneuver, with the risk of all four of his limbs being blown off in a fit of accidental discharge. "Reckless!" Lelouch would say. The Lancelot smashed its fists together. The Landspinners screeched as he charged forward on lightning-charged feet.

It was a well-known fact, even among non-Guardians, that Gears had almost no organized martial capability. They relied on superior bodies to weather physical assaults, and a font of endless magical potential to resist magical attacks as well as deal it in turn. Pit them against a skilled warrior with matched speed and magical resistance, like some veterans (like his _sensei_), and they were handily beaten through the use of sheer martial prowess.

_It's probably why Ki-users are much sought after, _Lelouch had remarked one tutoring session.

He launched into a series of advanced strikes with his fists, using the Landspinners to quickly maneuver the Lancelot around, through, over and under the Gear's counter-attack. All the while, he rained blows with his fists on the Gear's body, each blow leaving a lightning-energized dent.

Still, the thing was fast. It was always yet faster, its claw, the one thing he was watching for split-seconds before each punch, still scoring a hit after every second on the Lancelot. He switched from fast to slower, more charged attacks to hopefully unbalance the Gear enough, but he only was able to give it more time to counter wit its own claw. All the while, the Gear had hardly moved more than a hundred yards, and it spent the entire time merely defending. It was as if it was waiting on him to attack more. As if his current attacks weren't enough. As if he weren't enough.

He clucked his tongue, intensifying his attacks. Maybe it was just a flaw in the Lancelot's base design, it requiring most of Lloyd's packs to truly succeed in combat against Gears. He'd bet if he had a sword from the Slash pack or a Longcannon from the Blast Pack he'd left back there outside the conflagration that he would've been able to win handily.

Suzaku saw a fireball about to form from the palm of the thing's claw. Risking the contact, he punched the claw, and the two hands clasped in a twisted parody of a lover's grasp. Following the enemy's example, he tensed, turned most of his energy to the hand, even ceasing his punching assault as he matched the thing's other hand with his own. The Gear seemed to notice and began charging too, but he would win by sheer speed.

But again, in one of the split-seconds, the red one's harken fired (How could he forget that?) and only through quickly disengaging his hand to intercept was he able to stop it from smashing into his mid-section. Concrete exploded as the Landspinners fought to combat the momentum from the harken. With the retreat came the unclasping, undoubtedly something the Gear had been hoping for. Enraged, Suzaku crushed the harken with his hand, deforming it, before firing a blast of his pent-up lightning with his other, catching the Gear mid-cast, striking it through its chest and knocking it back a few hundred yards through a red veil of fire.

"_Get back here, Gear!_"

_The Lancelot leaped fearlessly through the flames, brandishing its lightning-wreathed fists..._

)()()()()()()()(

"The penultimate phase has ended. Technically, the mission was supposed to end by this time...if not for Kallen and Suz- Knight Kururugi."

The Command Gear eyed the status screens dispassionately, his square glasses perched on the bridge of his nose in preparation for the return trip to Ashford. In his hands was a datapad where the only pertinent information, the information which incidentally came into his hands last courtesy of Tamaki, and of which he was still of a hesitant mindset to read. It was not an exaggeration to know that Lelouch Lamperouge hesitated to open up what was to him a trove of Pandora's.

C.C lay on the bed of the safehouse, having ostensibly slipped in through mysterious means past all his best defenses. Her long, green hair was splayed out over one the bed like a large, moldy pizza slice which shook periodically, as she perused in her turn one of the other datapads the groups had brought Lelouch.

"The minutes of the 'Prismatique Fanatique Club' meetings from the year 2210," the woman read aloud, sliding past information on the pad using the dainty tips of her fingers. "Why, it's just as it claims to be, Little Gear!" She threw the datapad back into the ungainly pile at the foot of the bed, forgotten by both Gears after they were done with them. "They're all junk. Secret things, true, but still little more than refuse from where you're standing. Why did you go all the way to have your lackeys retrieve _these_? I mean, who gives two damns what the... what was it? What the editors of 'Commentatorial Conclave Weekly' really think about current international politics? Or who won which magical girl contest in whichever country? Or-"

"Yes, yes, thank you for the illumination, witch," Lelouch responded, his eye still on the status screen. They shook as if from an unseeable breeze, which the Command Gear steadied with one of his hands. He could still smell the fresh residue of teleportation ars on his hand as he pressed several keys on the interface. "Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"Let's hear it with your explanation then - as to why you expended a lot of time and arms on these." Her eyes turned to the datapad in his hands and they lit up and dimmed back in the space of a millisecond. "Or was it all smoke and mirrors, then? All for the sake of-"

He held up the datapad, pointing to it like it was a sacred text. "This, C.C, is the collection of information on Gear modification that was in the Guardian's old archives. Somehow, it found its way among other junk files in a little terminal tucked inside an out-of-the-way shop which strangely hadn't been evicted from the Guardian edict in spite of its two-year inactive status, where it slept for the better part of ten years until this day." His voice rose. "The information isn't up to date, I grant. The live information Guardian has is decidedly more advanced than what this datapad has to offer, but it's not too far off from what I-" his voice faltered, and he bit his lip and looked away. "-from what I... I'm looking for."

"Your fears," stated C.C, rising from her prone position, "are justified, but there is _nothing _you can gain, Lelouch, from pursuing this train of thought further than it needs to be. You'll only be _hurt _by the revelation that waits for you_, _I somehow know you will, little Gear, and I don't want to see you break down because of what a piece of digital text tells you."

"And if looking away means another two years of blindness?" thundered Lelouch, breathing hard in great spurts. "If it makes me blind to what I- to what Nunnally _may _have gone through, to what many people, _children _have gone through because of someone else's-" The hand holding the datapad trembled, seemingly almost at the point of snapping it in two. "No. I seek the truth, as you said. As I promised you."

C.C opened her mouth to reply, but a thought seemed to occur to her and she ate her next words, eyeing Lelouch with pensive pity. The transient breeze from outside shifted the hair over her shoulder cagily, like a hesitant lover's touch. There was a shifting of clothes, and Lelouch had changed from his black suit to the Ashford uniform.

"Are you going to head back to your human place now? What of the girl?" asked C.C.

There was a sound like that of a loud gulp as a small shroud of darkness the same size as his hand enveloped the datapad. Lelouch then glanced at C.C and nodded silently to the query as he tapped his feet impatiently.

"They've fought long enough. Suzaku is putting up a very good fight, and I can't fault Kallen for not being able to send the message adequately. It seems I will have to speak to him about the matter personally later. But for now..." A crunch of bone, a pull over the fabric of reality, and the sound of water oozing later and Lelouch had given way for Zero, in his familiar form of the winged shadow.

"**Please don't forget to destroy all the evidence of this place."**

"Not your cleaning lady, little Gear. Even if I do give off the impression of having to babysit you all the time." C.C laid back on the bed as the rush of turbulent seithr from the Zone that was right outside the hideout flooded into the small room, the gale turning her hair into an upright bush.

Zero made a sound that seemed like a snort before it headed out the door, and with its closing, the torrent of contaminated air ended. C.C watched the larger, solidified molecules of seithr float still in the air like sawdust. She stuck out her tongue when one descended to her face with the slowness of dripping dew. The brown speck of dust sizzled as it came into contact with her tongue, and the woman's face twisted from that awfully bitter taste.

"Many years later and I still fall for that trick." Annoyed, the green-haired woman fetched the datapad she'd read last. Giving the thickened seithr trapped in the small room a whirl, the pad caught fire instantly, and a moment later, was obliterated into so many fine particles. C.C watched her empty hand for a few moments before pointing her finger at the roof and repeating the same, albeit bigger Ars.

)()()()()()()()(

"_Why...why won't you fight me seriously?"_

By all accounts, the red one seemed to be beaten. Lightning continued to torment its body. Its sole harken line lay tattered, the clamp-shaped device at its end melted and deformed. A clear, round dent could be seen on the Knightmare's front, blackened by spent lightning. It kneeled on the ground in the picture of the exhausted, beaten warrior.

But the one who truly felt the spectre of defeat – was the white-blue warrior.

A ringing silence followed. Slowly, the Lancelot's blue glow dimmed, its energies left to flounder as its heart lost its fire. On the other side, the Guren kept its unseen eyes on the enemy silently, as if patiently waiting for some command.

"_Prepare for justice, Gear," _Suzaku said quietly.

"_... You fight good, Knight. You're an asset to your race. Maybe we can spar again, in another battlefield," _the red one replied after a long moment of stillness, as the Lancelot was moving forward to deliver the finishing blow.

The Lancelot paused, its Devicer puzzled. "_- what? No- you'll be facing justice _now_, Gear. There will be no other battlefiel-_"

"_What you're seeing just now is me collecting myself. It doesn't mean I'm beaten __yet, it just means you got round one. Hell, there's still a whole lot of rounds to come!" _The Guren strarted to rise, though it was still hampered by the lightning on its body. The Lancelot hesitated, before falling into a ready stance.

"_Get yourself ready, Knight, 'cause-_"

"**That is enough, Flame. Your wounds are many. I will not have you throw yourself needlessly into this endeavor.**" The battlefield of flame literally shifted appearance as the flame raced to part way on one side of it. At the center of it was a black shadow, the black not of soot but of a hidden, watching menace that held back a mighty malice.

"_Zero.._." Suzaku uttered in a low growl. The Guren was forgotten; the Lancelot turned, the very energies surrounding it crackling upward to a manic pitch.

**"Good greetings, young Knight. I suspect a reckoning is in order for you and your passionate determination. Perhaps you may yet achieve that; perhaps not. What is important for you right now is to stand down. You are, in your present state, currently outmatched. Come, Flame. Let us depart."**

"_Not before your justice, Zero!_" Suzaku shouted for all the flames to hear.

"**If it is the world's justice, I have no need for it. If it is the Order's justice, I laugh at it. If it is your justice, on the other hand..." **Zero put one of its clawed appendages up where its chin would've been, as if thinking. "**No. Not today. You are still too young. Weak.**"

Suzaku's next answer was a rapid charge, so lightning-quick the Lancelot became a blur as it bore down within the space of a second on the black Gear's form. But Zero did not make a move, and Suzaku belatedly realized the thing had been nothing more than an illusion, as he was quickly alerted to a dozen Zero readings on the radar display. Nevertheless, he crashed spectacularly onto the empty concrete, dematerializing the illusion with a twisted satisfaction. _"I am NOT weak! Not weak! Not cowardly, not powerless! Not weak, Zero!"_

There were many Zeroes when it looked around, but one of them seemed to be real. This one stood near the fallen Guren, placing its claws on the red one's hide.

"_Zero, you coward!" _And filled with his righteous fury, he lashed out again with a stray, unfocused bolt of lightning. The Zero over there again made no attempt at dodging or otherwise proving it wasn't an illusion; but the attack nevertheless only sailed past its face, dangerously close for a stray spark to reach out and touch the Gear's cyclopean features. His attack sailed past the two, fizzling out into the flames.

_"A millimeter more and you'd be dead."_

**"It is fortunate then, that you had neither the skill nor the experience to make it count, to adjust the attack better. That millimeter is the difference between you, a human, and myself, a fully-realized Gear. Good day, Kururugi.**"After uttering the words of scorn, the shadows themselves erupted from the ground to cover Zero and the red one.

_"Wait!"_

But before Lancelot could cross the few yards over to where the two were, the latter had disappeared, melting into the mass of pure shadow. A moment later, and even the shadows themselves disappeared, leaving the white-blue one the lone remaining warrior in the burning field.

Suzaku stared at the spot where Zero had just been. The Gear had been within his grasp for the third time, and he had again failed to dispense his duty. He remembered his vow ("DAMN THE VOW!"), he remembered his _sensei_, he remembered his friends. Never in his years of combating renegade Gears had he felt so helpless, the honey-sweet promise of justice so tantalizingly out of his reach. His body seemed to echo his rage, as the Lancelot built up its last surge of blue energy, before erupting it upward into a jagged blue spike that would be seen by the many Guardians who were hurrying to reinforce the white-blue warrior.

"_Damnit!"_

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

Noontide

End

* * *

><p>AN: I've been occupied with a new eroge (euphemized as <em><strong>visual novel<strong>_) I just received in the mail this week, so updates may be a bit sporadic for a while.

Also, my friend urged me, as a further tribute to B., to do this omake bit. There's actually some spoilers here to future developments. Or _are there? _

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Corrupted<p>

Story Mode Guide

Difficulty: Five/Ten Stars

Rounds: 2

Instant Kill Mode: On

(Story Mode)

(picks Black Dandy/?)

Battle 1 (VS Immaculate/?)

Stage: Area Eleven - Backalley Brawl

Special Condition: Half tension bar rate, 25% handicap, no rewrite dial

Lose: Game Over

Win: To Gaia Servitor route

Win by Instant Kill: To Gentleman Assassin route

Time Out (W/L): To The Corrupted route

* * *

><p>(picks Immaculate?)

Battle 1 (VS Black Dandy/?)

Stage: Area Eleven - Backalley Brawl

Special Condition: Half tension bar rate, 25% handicap, no alchemical armaments

Lose: Game Over

Win: To Guardian Servitor route

Win by Instant Kill: To Merciless Inquisition route

Time Out (W/L): To The Corrupted route

* * *

><p>(picks Guardian KnightKururugi Suzaku)

Battle 1 (VS Flame/Kouzuki Kallen)

Stage: The Dead Zones - Kallen's Conflagration

Special Condition: 75% handicap, lightning magatama disabled

Lose: Game Over

Win: To The World's Hero route

Time Out (W/L): To The Corrupted route

* * *

><p>(picks FlameKouzuki Kallen)

Stage: The Dead Zones - Kallen's Conflagration

Special Condition: 75% handicap, HEAT gauge has 5x modifier

Lose: Game Over

Win: To The Flame Ascendant route

Time Out (W/L): To The Corrupted Route

* * *

><p>As an addition, I won the silent bet. None of my friends who got first read, nor any of the online readers have chimed in on several other crossover elements, though minor they can be, throughout the chapters. (I made special care to make them quite obvious too... boohoo)<p>

Ah well.

But yes, they are canonical in so far as they affect this story. But I restate that this story will be primarily about the universes I quote up there in the disclaimer. Until that disclaimer changes, those are the only things from whose elements will be relevant to this story.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	37. ZERO: The Spectral Threat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p>"Afghlorz," said a vampire. Her smile in that dark place was warm and eerie. The First Sacred Preserve of Humanity, vibrant Area One with all of the ancient standing places, Area One the hometown of the Order's blessed Founder, was vibrant, radiant in the enduring day, but it had its shadows. In fact, maybe it had more shadows than most other Areas, for having the greatest lights.<p>

Down in one of these shadows, a murder had taken place. One could not dodge the occasional death down in those shadows, because Gaia and a number of other things lurked down there, spinning their great webs and gnawing on the Area's foundations. (Someday, it would all fall down, and the people would find themselves enmeshed.) To walk the shadow below was a great risk, lesser perhaps than the risk of walking through the Dead Zones unescorted, where the mutants and Gears ran free, but the risk was there all the same. The speaker had, along with its companions, come here for that purpose.

And so, the blood ran freely down - a waste, several of the killers thought, for they were vampires - flowing through the muck and flooey sludge that emptied out onto several openings, seeping down into the earth. The blood came from a rapidly decomposing body that looked like smashed pieces of pumpkins on the underground wall. The living who were there grumbled inwardly, focusing their resentment at their traitorous stomachs.

"What?" said another of the assembly. Afghlorz was a code-word, an archaic sign that their organization clung to. "You disagree?"

"What my companion means to say," said one of the vampires, bidding the first speaker be silent with one of their own kind's hand signals that few mortals were taught, "-is that they are rightly concerned about the ramifications of this act. There are certain codes, after all, that we must adhere to in order to ensure-"

"We're the League of _Assassins, _not Boy scouts. Or girl scouts, 'scuse me m'lady," replied the man, who bowed to the first vampire who'd spoken, whose face remained impassive. "We do what is required, and we like it."

"To be able to perform the act is payment in itself," intoned another man.

"No, no, I see where they're going, friends. And I get it. This man," said another man closest to the kill, pointing to the mess of broken flesh, "was, after all, one of this Gaia branch's prime mage-sinisters, if not renowned around the world for his... art. And is not that organization one of the League's prime sponsors?"

"Afghlorz," murmured the vampire again. She was distinct among the figures in being the one who was more radiant than the rest. Even the companion, who was pale, melted into the darkness easily. She, on the other hand, had the complexion of the full moon, with hair as golden as the sun.

"That word," said another man, "I do not think it means what you think it means." He laughed then, like a jackal.

"What's done is done," said another. He was no man nor vampire. He had a distinctive Britannian accent which turned a lot of heads in pro-EU Area One. "We have all joined in the hunt, and we are proud of our work. The scent of blood will call to us, and we will be ready with all the means to coax it forth."

"Aye, and the sooner we are called to another hunt, the better."

"Perhaps it shall be Zero next?" The name of that Gear sent chills through each one's brain, even the vampires, who stirred and shivered uneasily.

"Hush man, do ye wish to summon the devil himself here?"

"I had not heard say that Zero was the Old Man Black himself, but if he were, I'd like to question his sanity, because there's better things to be than a Gear."

"We're a League of _Assassins, _not Old Wives," joked another vampire in response to the first one, who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Give me a free second and I would kill an archmage," intoned the first, beautiful vampire. The gathered assassins all fell silent, waiting. The disagreeing man eyed the vampire testily. "A free minute each for a eunuch or president." She looked dreamily, through close-lidded eyes at the flowing blood. "Five minutes for an Emperor, five and a half for an Empress. Ten for a Gear."

"But a decade for Justice. Eternity for the Beast. And as for Zero..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Not a single one of them wanted to contemplate the thought of a hunt on that maddened Gear, who had once more broadcasted his grand delusions to the world. They knew, as a dog knows its true master, that Zero belonged to the shadows, just like them. But unlike them, he too thrived in the light. There was the fact that he was a Gear, and so was preternaturally given to inhumanity. But there was also the fact that even the oldest of the Dusted vampire-kin, who had clapped their eyes upon the burning cities of ancient Rome, who knew that "Zero" could not possibly be its real name, shuddered at the mere thought of that repulsive Gear.

"If a hunt is called and I am needed, then I shall go," said the Britannian. He grinned to himself: the sign of healthy insanity. "_They_ say he is Lord Death. _They _say he will wring the world of life. _They _say his very touch will further fragment the poor mirror-shards of the unreality the plebeians term their reality. Whatever _they _say, but this is what I believe: it shall be the greatest orgasm to die at his hands, I reckon."

The golden vampire glared for but a brief second, for vampire's glares could kill, and there was no killing within the League, save for if an Elder did it. "Shibboth."

The Britannian stared. "Well said, Lady." And they left the place, each to their own.

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

)()()()()()()()(

It was nighttime. An Ashford student looking out the window would spy in the distance the smoke-stacks still lingering in the distance, flitting about slowly like overweight ghosts in the twilight sky. If he or she went to open the window, she could discern, carried by the breeze, the distant sounds of fighting.

But not a single Ashford student, it seemed, had done so. They were either asleep in their homes, oblivious to the alert status in the Preserve, or were discussing it over net or over table, some in excitement, some in trepidation. A few were deep inside the facilities of Ashford, sunk into the most serious of researches which would probably never see the light of day.

Still a few more were gathering at the entrance, and their assembly was something to behold: for near them were many oddities and assorteds, figures swaddled in cloth , paintings and landscapes veiled from sight, knick-knacks and other miscellany squashed into boxes. An astute passerby would spy a name here and there: The Emperor Frederick, Golden One. Any who were curious enough to come closer would then observe many variations of the name on each of the objects that could be revealed to their sights, lending to the only conclusion.

A motorcycle rumbled in the distance. One of their number set off, returning a second later carrying something.

"Finally! Whew, I never thought it'd take this long to get a bust like this," Rivalz Cardemonde said, cradling the covered object in his arms with the air of care. He placed it among the pile gingerly as the other club members gave their own reactions, before returning to the matter of the transport.

The plan had been to borrow a transport to get all the gathered objects inside the academy. As their illustrious president had forbade the use of the Ashford Academy official transports, they were forced to rely on the city. But it was then that the alert had started, and after the delivery vans from the museums and artifactorums had deposited their sacred "treasures" here, they'd hastily beaten a retreat, the council members' complaints nipping at the heels of their vans like angry dogs.

One plan had been to use their resident genius's expertise: either Nina Einstein or Lelouch Lamperouge surely had the magical know-how to transport all these objects, totaling roughly a hundred tons in weight, across a kilometer to the clubhouse for recording and distribution? But it turned out differently for their plans (unfortunately).

In the first place, the two had gone, Lelouch disappearing as his wont and Nina citing an emergency in one of the museums. That had been on midday, well before the alerts had gone up. Neither one had returned until late afternoon, when Nina had come back, looking distinctly pensive as she walked up to the lot of them standing around indecisively.

"I don't know how to do that," she'd said, twiddling her thumbs. "It's- well I've read about the proper arrays and glyphs to use but practically it'd need a hundred people to set it up. Couldn't we all just take turns carrying it in?" Non non, Miss Einstein, three centuries of magic had trickled down to these students, modifying their outlook considerably to one that ever sought a better, "magical" way of doing things, and so they shrugged and thought of waiting for Lelouch, over Nina's protests that even he couldn't possibly know an Ars better than what she'd read.

And so here they were still standing, and it was night-time, and they were taking turns using their cellphones to get the latest updates of their local situation, letting their minds free of the enormous responsibility that was right near them. Nina strangely hadn't gone inside to report to Milly like them, pointing to some perceived slight against the Prez, something they could well sympathize with. She stood off to the side, brow sunk in thought as the others conversed loudly from time to time.

"Crazy monsters..."

"Did you hear Zero's latest...?"

"- very fortunate we've the Guardians, though I hear Princess Cornelia's troops are helping out - "

"-wonder if he hit the other places too, like before-"

"-Kururugi has his hands _full_, I tell ya-"

It was to a heated discussion initiated by Rivalz, about which current magical girl would be best-suited for the situation of dealing with the supposed Gaia threat of beasts that the Guardians were in the middle of cleansing from the city, that Lelouch Lamperouge arrived, clothes rumpled and expression stormy. He strode to the gates and paused when he sighted the assembly, who were also looking and pointing at him excitedly.

"Lelouch, you're back!" Rivalz was the first to say, being the closest among the assembled members (self-proclaimed) and also being the only one on whom the others relied on to persuade Lelouch to help them. "You okay? Did you get mixed up with all the ruckus over down there at the... never mind, we've got bigger problems. Could you do us all a favor, ol' buddy?"

At first, it seemed as if the boy hadn't heard Rivalz, as he stared blankly at his friend without responding. Nina, who was watching from afar, noticed something peculiar about the boy, something she couldn't rightly place, like a detail that was obviously askew. It was then that Lelouch let out a breath, blinked, and put on a small smile. "Pardon me, Rivalz... Favor?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied, his expression lightening after seeing Lelouch's consent. He thumbed the collection over his shoulder. "Do you know of a way to get everything all the way to the clubhouse? Like an Ars... or something...?"

"Why don't you use a transport?" Lelouch raised a brow. He gave a quick sweep of everyone in there, raising another brow at Nina's presence.

"W-W-Well we aren't really swimming in resources here Lelouch, what with Zero's attack and all- oh hey Kallen! What took _you _so long?"

They all turned to see the redhead trudge up, bringing up two long marble pillars over her shoulder as easily as if they were made of aluminum foil. But there was an exhausted look on her face, as if she'd just run a whole marathon.

"Yo," she greeted.

"Kouzuki... you were late too?" Lelouch asked, his smile dipping into a sardonic tone. "And here I thought I was the only delinquent in Milly's inner circle."

"Shut up, Lamperouge. So, what's the deal with all of you? And what's with all this junk?"

"Milly's essentials, obviously. They were waiting for a miracle-worker to help ease their burden, I'm guessing Nina either refused or didn't know any of the sort. Am I right, Nina?"

"Uhh..." Nina turned quickly to the pile of assortments, before looking back at Lelouch and nodding. "It's a complicated array, Lelouch," she said in her most clinical voice.

"Yes it is, sorry to say, Rivalz." There was a chorus of groans, Rivalz's being the loudest. "I'm afraid we shall all have to 'bite the bullet', as it were, and perform manual labor. Luckily, we've an Eleven now, plus you two," he pointed to the other Japanese, "- and it should take just upwards of an hour to deliver everything. A pity that Suzaku isn't here, he'd be most enthusiastic when it came to things like this...More than enough time, don't you think? We can all then take our breaks with the knowledge of a job well done. Good evening to you all, I've a report to make with Milly." There was the disturbing sound of popping air and Lelouch disappeared in a flurry of seithr.

"Why that son of a- ahhh forget it," Rivalz said, wringing his hands in a futile gesture. He stooped to pick up the very bust he'd brought in. "Let's go people. All for Milly." And with those words, the council began their work, grudgingly but faithfully.

It was fortunate that they, like Nina and Kallen, who were nervous at the president's reaction to their deeds and were rightfully wary, came second to Lelouch. When the boy had teleported into the clubroom in a flash of seithr, before he could utter a single word, he only saw green, then gold-yellow, and then he heard a crashing thud and a scream, and then silence.

Kallen, who could hear louder than any of them, flinched at the noise that came in the direction of the clubroom. All of a sudden she had the urge to drop the pillars and bolt. _I'm not scared. No, not at all. _Beside her, Nina sighed, as if she were purposely walking over the edge of a cliff.

)()()()()()()()(

The mid-afternoon sun of the Preserve failed to penetrate through the haze.

The inquisitor stood along the building's side, feet planted on the wall and its white form shrouded in an Ars.

As it walked, it was detailing a report to its superiors.

"Assessment: Gaia in allegiance with rogue Gear elements. 75.6% possibility of involvement with Subject Zero. Will wait for end to thoroughly investigate."

Two platforms screamed overhead, and the mages on it fired down concussive bursts onto the red-eyed beasts that roved over the streets, mowing down a number of them.

"Log indicates Order losses bumped to twenty-five. Order injuries are at fifty-nine. Correction. Sixty."

_"The Information has been logged, Immaculate-25. Continue monitoring of situation. Scenario Z and scenario S have been added to the intervention list. Maintain distance with local Guardian units until further orders. Hail Guardian."_

"Order has been accepted and initiated. Immaculate-25 logging off. Hail Guardian."

A pack of wolf-like creatures ran through the alley below, undoubtedly to flank a Guardian formation.

A hail of daggers crashed into their forms, pinning their feet to the ground. They howled for a while, before they were quickly decapitated by another barrage of blades.

Their remains sizzled and went foul as they dissolved. The inquisitor gestured, and its embedded blades disappeared. In the next second, it too became like air.

)()()()()()()()(

He watched Zero's little broadcast from afar. Not that it did any good, probably, at this range, and with all that damned smoke obscuring his sight. Only a few minutes ago, Zero's cronies had disappeared down the secret shaft, undoubtedly following secret routes back to their dubious master's lair, wherever it was.

He shivered. _Get a hold of yourself man, you've got orders._ He pressed a button on his uniform. After hearing the acknowledgement from the other units, he sprang into action.

The hidden places all across the city weren't only escape tunnels for all of Gaia to use. They were also entrances, doors that were forever unlocked. Through those, Gaia could, in a single afternoon, take over the entire Area. If they had the manpower.

Not like they had the current manpower now, even in the wake of Zero's alliance with them. Each side was only willing to side with the other to a point. And even if his precious mistress believed otherwise, Zero was undoubtedly still a threat to them and their plans. He was a Gear, after all.

And his little broadcast proved it. That hadn't been in the plan. Just as _this_, he knew, wasn't part of that guy's plan. After another signal, the doors opened, and a host of beasts, a whole week's worth of production, flooded into the district. It was only the Britannian area, but that was like, a thousand or two beasts out there.

His work done, the gentleman assassin leaped to his waiting vehicle, a short, vintage motorcycle. He soon withdrew, leaving the myriad growls of the horrors he and his brethren had unleashed behind for the Guardians to clean up.

_Mission accomplished, mistress._

)()()()()()()()(

It was a literal blast of fresh cool air that greeted Kallen when she finally disengaged from the _Guren._ It wasn't that the heat had become so unbearable that she could die, no not like that. But her body could feel the difference, and it was there. Inside had been hot, and being out of that thing was like walking into a damn freezer.

And Zero was there too, Zero the full Gear, Mr. "I can't kill my friend even if I ordered Kallen to". And she was about ready to rip Kururugi a new one too, especially after that last attack.

_That hit came out of fucking nowhere! But I was close to reaching the Heat limit, so it wasn't like I could do anything about it. _

**"Well done, young flame."**

"You're still singing that line?"

**"...I beg your pardon?"**

"It's nothing, sorry." Zero seemed to give her a deeper look before shrugging mysteriously.

**"...As I said, well done Kallen. Disregarding Kururugi's appearance, you were able to fulfill the conditions without fail. I thank you for your dedication."**

"But what _about _Kururugi, Zero?" Kallen couldn't help but ask. "What are your intentions toward him?"

Once more, Zero fell into a piercing silence, which in all truth wasn't anymore comfortable than the first. She could somehow tell, behind that weird face of his (and that was funny, for she hadn't chanced to look at her own face in the mirror as a Gear yet) that he had no intention of telling, that there was a lie being cooked up back there somewhere, just the same as the lie he kept on telling her, that he wasn't who she thought he was.

**"He is but a mere specimen of a man," **Zero said quietly.** "But surely, Kallen, you have felt something from him during the battle yourself? The sense of something grand, something greater than his current self, than being a mere Knight."**

"So you want to see how far he goes?"

"**More than that. He could be a great...asset to my cause." **

What, so he can serve you too? "Asset?"

**"Ah, but that is all still in the future, Kallen. Today, we are still adversaries. I will go my path, as he goes his. Perhaps I am worrying over nothing." **He turned around.

**"And now to the point. We are currently two kilometres under the EU district. A connecting tunnel through that door will lead to a portion of the network under the Britannian district. From there you can acces any of the closest Gaia hubs to reach the surface. Expect further communication... four days at the latest. We must wait for the other side's moves." **Zero then began to dissolve, and that was a sign to Kallen that he was about to disappear.

"Wait!" she said. "What about the _Guren? _It's been damaged a bit." Not a bit, Kururugi totally trashed that thing's harken! And it served her well, so it would feel weird not having it during Zero's next "move".

**"Have no fear. Our friends from Gaia will relocate it. However, you do raise a point as to its condition. The unit's designer is currently unreachable, but I believe we can do our own tweaks to it in the meantime. Do you have any other concerns, Kallen?"**

She hesitated. "Thanks."

Zero tilted his head. **"Whatever for?"**

"It's better you don't understand. What? I just said 'thanks'."

It would be the first time then, hearing Zero chuckle deeply in that lush, deep voice of his. It was chilling, like winter's breath in morning. "**Hmph. For that matter, you are busy, are you not, Kouzuki Kallen? Unless I am mistaken, you have certain other... duties to attend to. I shall bid you safety for now. Fare you well."**

"Damn it Lamperouge," she murmured when Zero's teleportation left her alone with the _Guren. _"You know better to play it close to the chest. You're starting to be more obvious." She shrugged into her uniform, prepared miraculously on a stand sitting alone on the other side of the room, before casting a pre-formed surveillance Ars on herself, to detect living creatures near her.

After climbing up slimed ladders and rusted hatches, she broke off into a jog towards the surface. _Well, I am in a hurry, he got that right. Prez needed those displays... three hours ago?_

_Oh boy, I hope "we" don't get into too much trouble. _In less than an hour, her first fight to the death as a Gear inside a fully-functional Knightmare, against the Poster Boy of Ashford Academy became a simple afternoon daydream in her mind.

)()()()()()()()(

It had been shortly after noon that the news had come. Tentative alerts, it had said.

The office of the Viceroy representing the Throne of Britannia was rife with incoming reports and missives, hastily and painstakingly organized by the Princess's Knights and their own respective secretaries as they pieced together a play-by-play picture of the happenings in the Preserve on that day.

The Princess had been on her way to a meeting with the Chinese ambassador to Area Eleven, in the hopes of spurring forward her agenda before Zero's next move. It turned out that that had been preempted by the relentless Gear himself, who revealed his hand as the afternoon bled into night of dealing with Gaia and of the intent to seed chaos as much as possible.

The aborted meeting gave Cornelia time to think, gathering her thoughts into a spool of connected outlines and half-formed plans and putting them away to pursue a greater thread.

The outbreak of Gaia-beasts, which she'd dispatched a portion of her forces in order to aid the Guardians in some capacity, had only been reported in the Britannian district. Although the districts of the other Powers were on high alert, no more than smoke had happened there. Much of the reported deaths from the ravenous creatures had come from her own district.

It lent credence to there being some grudge against Britannia, either from the Gears or, as it was revealed later by his broadcast, Zero. Point to Schneizel.

But that was only one part of the puzzle. So it only confirmed one of her goals, pushing her to make it happen as soon as possible, what then?

Zero had magical might (obvious, from the first incident).

Zero had intellect rivalling a human's. Score one to the Gear proving itself. (Irrelevant, Zero is an isolated case)

"Your Majesty, a missive from Earl Lloyd of the Special Division. It appears Knight Kururugi has had a-"

Think. In Zero's position, what would my intentions be?

There was a census before her. Assuming all of the Gears listed as killed had in fact, _not _been accounted for, then there was a truly staggering amount of Gears that Zero had access to, that Zero could (or had, as the case already turned out) use for his own ends. Basing on Gear capabilities, the number was already enough to overrun the Eleventh Preserve, as well as all satellite colonies, two times over, even with the combined power of all the stationed Powers and the Guardians.

Maybe Zero did not have all listed Gears at hand. Point One. It was possible that Zero could only control so much at a time. Point Two. Zero could have a finite amount of time active as a free-thinking Gear before collapse, rendering prolonged assaults insustainable. Point Three.

But as of yet (think) there was no conceivable pattern (think) that was available to her at the moment. Supposing the Gear really was as (need more data) cunning as he seemed, then there was no pattern to his appearances. A major event, the flood. If he'd followed it up with a full-scale attack, then there'd be no need for Cornelia to have come take command over the Preserve – the whole world would've been up in arms against the Gear. A frightening event, unfortunate for those living in the Area, but a logical step. (think) Only, Zero hadn't done that.

(Ah! There was the possibility-)

And then there were his broadcasts. It had the stink of terrorism, but there were no active threats. It may as well have been an idealistic oration than a statement of terror. It was true terror, as many analysts had pointed out, unmitigated chaos intended as done by the anarchists of each nation through the years. Did Zero seek to destabilize?

No NO No, there was still the undeniable, incontrovertible fact that seems to be forgotten everytime, that Zero seemed to be-

"Oh for the love of all the gods, can someone bring a tally of all the specific districts that have been hit? We need to pinpoint all of the known Gaia entrypoints-" Darlton's voice droned in and out of Cornelia's consciousness. It was a potent jolt to her system.

"Perhaps..." She stood from her seat, eliciting sounds of "Your Highness?", "My liege", or "Princess" from the gathered subordinates. Her eyes turned to the window, focusing on the smoke where undoubtedly the chaos lay. _Am I certain of this?_

There was the one possibility, that Zero was merely toying with them all. And _that _was something disturbing to think about.

_As I thought, this is no place for Euphie!_

)()()()()()()()(

The lightning flashes came not once, twice or thrice. They came in succession: hot, desperate outbursts through the snapping, growling darkness that cut straight through like a shaft of sunlight.

"Kururugi, don't charge ahead! You need to regroup with the rest!"

The lightning dove through heedlessly, seemingly unafraid of the darkness, bursting and overflowing with its own relentless power.

"Sir Knight...might wanna cool down for a bit, you're looking dangerously low, even with the quick refill we did..."

To many, the whirlpool of energy was a beacon of righteousness, justice personified in activated seithr, sakuradite, and a million micro-arrays all acting in unison to power a furnace of living lightning. To the others, like Legion Master Tohdoh, it was a perversion of the things they stood for like self-restraint, temperance and the responsible use of power.

The boy's final dive illuminated the afternoon sky in a final, momentary, brilliant blast, a brief, neon glimmer of white-blue that quickly dissipated into its base components. In its wake, the gathered Knights beheld smouldering corpses of a thousand strong.

)()()()()()()()(

It was already night-time. The smoke had been terrifying to see, for she sensed it was an unnatural smoke, how she knew this she could not say.

And then had come the smell of a forest of stink-flowers dipped in skunk essence and left to fester. She had recoiled, retreating into her solitude of greenery.

And then had come the outburst of light. Her friends gathered to see it illuminate the sky in the space of a second, like a lighthouse giving out its last brilliant gasp.

She mouthed words that no one except her knew.

Then she looked down at her friends, who had all gone back inside the safety of her shelter.

"Don't worry, Mister Suzaku. I _know _you're a strong one. You're not weak at all."

* * *

><p>AN: Can anyone guess where Lelouch has been and what he's been thinking throughout the reverse sequence?<p>

And I apologize... even though I said I would finish my eroge and start doing more frequent updates...but I believe I will still continue to be distracted. Another game has arrived in the mail and this time it's something major. It's another one of Nasu's games, "Mahou Tsukai no Yoru" and I'm interested to read the latest milking of his universe. So updates will still remain sporadic for the foreseeable future, but do not give in to despair! It shall continue as long as I draw breath! Or until other distractions arrive.

Thanks for reading!

Merlin out.


	38. ZERO: The Spectral Threat II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Code Geass_, nor of _Guilty Gear_, nor to a lesser extent,_ BlazBlue_ and _Rewrite_. I do own this story, and all the inspirations along with it. And of course, the brain where the ideas came from. **

* * *

><p><em>Zero, the self-proclaimed renegade Command Gear, has shown the world that he is relentless: openly attacking the Eleventh Sacred Preserve of Humanity many times in less than six months. And though the Order of the Guardians, the great defenders of humanity, does their best to contain him, the Gear has always faded into the shadows. <em>

_Zero's latest ploy has involved a broadcasted distraction of ingenuity: lulling the defenders of Area Eleven into a moment of quiet, unguarded outrage as his new minions, together with his new allies in the terrorist group Gaia invade secret outposts all over the Preserve. _

_But while Zero broadcasts his new challenge, Gaia has not been idle, its agents assigned to Zero unleashing a plague of summoned creatures upon the unsuspecting Britannian district. Only the timeless valour of the Guardians – together with the unleashed fury of the Lancelot and its headstrong Devicer – has saved the inhabitants from being torn apart in a mess of blood and offal._

_The sun rises on the next stage..._

)()()()()()()()(

Code Geass: The Corrupted

)()()()()()()()(

It was strange.

"So what's the problem then, Lloyd sir?" Cecile asked, her fingers unceasingly flipping aside data on the screen before her, each displaying an aspect of the Lancelot that needed attending to. She eyed her superior apprehensively, waiting for the telltale outburst of expletives or the ranting condemnations of a man whose baby has been left to the grinder. Not that _that _mental imagery did any good to ease her worried thoughts.

"Ohh there's no problem, no problem at all," answered Lloyd flippantly, hunched over his seat, his gaze intently focused on his own screen in front of him. He turned his head and smirked. "Well, maybe the division's going to take some heat from the Princess at the end of the day, but I hear she's quite busy..."

"'Take heat?' What do you mean, sir?" It was strange indeed. Very, very strange. The Lancelot had suffered 75.90% damage to all internal structures, together with the external warping of roughly 40%, leading to an operational loss of 90% (and scaling upwards, as her own reports were showing), and its creator wasn't suffering a aneurysm – or falling into a deep coma.

"You saw the reports, right? And you saw the way those Knights saluted ol' Sir Kururugi when he left here. I think they were there, Cecile. They were right there when my baby lit up the skies like a beacon of pure power, driving and guiding our Devicer's patented lightning through those monstrous hordes. They saw my baby, Cecile, being the best Knightmare it could be. And..." he turned swiftly in his seat, a sudden action that almost made her jerk away. Lloyd's eyeglasses flashed as his gaze now turned to something far away through the windows of the small office. Following it, she saw their servant Gear plod away with the heavy lifting. "And the _other _report – disregarding the information of a Gear actually _using _a Knightmare, there is the unassailable fact that even with that Gear's power (and I say this as broadly as I can, because we all know Gears are all powerful in many ways) augmented by that Knightmare, my Lancelot was still able to keep up. It was probably close to beating it, too.

"And that!" he shouted, and this time Cecile really did jerk her body away, looking in fear at the Earl's transformed features, "_That, _combined with the stellar performance of my Lancelot later in the city, has firmly cemented my baby as the future of Britannian Knightmare design. Although it is unfortunate that the EU and the Federation were able to see it for themselves now too, it pales in comparison to knowing that my magnus opus, my crown jewel, is vindicated. They may have laughed at the GUTS optimizer, the first Variable Packs, or that failure of a customized Glasgow, but now my true form is unleashed! Finally, the Ashford's chain is broken! We are free from two hundred years of R&D bondage! All hail Asplund! All hail Britannia!"

"Sir, you have to admit that's a bit..." she tried to say.

"No! This is NO exaggeration, my dear assistant-" she expertly weaved out of the way of a hand that reached out and was about to tap her shoulder, causing the Earl to stumble to the ground. He stood back up, quick as lightning, adjusting his glasses. The grin was still plastered to his face. "...Of course, the costs will be astronomical at first, especially in the first part of the production process, and we're not really sure if all the main components will be transferred to the fabricated model, but in the meantime we have the right to get ahead of ourselves, because this _is _the future after all, and under the shining beacon of reason shed by Prince Schneizel, the Asplund name shall rise above the Ashfords to become the testament of true Britannian spirit, such that no FLOW system or Mobile Unit will ever think themselves greater again! Even Frederick himself (praise be to him) would be awed, nay he would shed a tear at my designs! The Knightmare is the future! I am the future... Britannia!"

From years of experience, Cecile wisely bowed her way out of the office, leaving the good Earl alone with his overflowing cheer. Portable datapad in tow, she marched down to where the Lancelot was undergoing the first stage of repairs, its magically-imbued innards exposed as its battered white-gold shell was put to the side. Still further to the side, attended by more techs, was the Blast Pack, which had ben abandoned by Sir Kururugi in his zeal and left to be seared by the heat of the conflagration. (Some spots here and there were melted, and she'd thought Lloyd would follow suit and melt right there on the spot) Cecile's eyes flicked down to the grainy recorded feed on the datapad in her hands, witnessing from the Devicer's point of view the Lancelot's battle with the unknown red Gear. Towards the end, through the black smoke and video interference, a figure had appeared, and with its coming, the feed was then engulfed in a shadow so thick it rendered the Lancelot's recording system unusable.

She put it away, looked back up at the office, then down to the side at their servitor Gear. The fallen Lancelot gleamed for but an instant under the influence of a systems reboot, and Cecile almost felt as if the Knightmare were giving her reassurance.

She worried, a little, for Lloyd.

And she worried, a little, for sir Kururugi.

)()()()()()()()(

Whoosh!

The fake wind brought the promise of a sunny day tomorrow.

He did not know how he found himself here.

"Here" was the forested core of the Preserve, a remnant of the vanquished Japanese.

He could not remember leaving Earl Lloyd's workshop, trudging through the city and finding himself sprawled on his back, gazing up at the simulated canopy of stars through the leafy curtain of the branches above.

In spring, one could catch a rare glimpse of the sakuradite's namesake here.

Technically, it _was_ spring.

But it seemed as if the trees were keeping their leaves in – either they were shy or unwilling.

For that matter, they should let their leaves free, spreading their unique pink color across the four corners of the Preserve.

But they were unwilling.

Unlike him.

No wounds were on his body, yet he felt heavier and more sluggish than the time when Lelouch had been a little bit late – and the Gear had seen fit to graze his midsection lightly with its poisoned claws.

The cloak of despair had not settled into his soul, but he still felt as if the world had been tugged out from under him, and now he floated in a black nothing – arms and legs finding nothing in their turn.

Had it all been for nothing?

Was this the point he was allowed by the world or any other higher power to reach?

No, stop thinking too deeply into it.

He shook the hair from his eyes.

Thinking too deeply was his best friend's forte.

Ah, he completely forgot.

He wondered how Lelouch or Nunnally was.

Or the rest of his friends.

The world seemed a colder, darker place in the face of the implacable Zero.

He blinked, seeing a star wink at him from the sky.

No, that was an illusion.

A mere coincidence.

Someone in Preserve administration might have just been toying with the controls.

Any brother or sister had the authority to do so.

It led to many an amusing anecdote, shared around the table at the mess hall.

He sighed, some cheer filling his chest.

Right.

He should be heading back.

First, report to his _sensei._

Then, go back to-

Hmm?

Suddenly, the scent of freshly picked flowers filled his senses.

It was so familiar – the scent of a flower whose name coyly escapes his memory.

Fragrant, was all he could place.

And then, he felt a presence next to him.

He sat up quickly.

Something gave an "eek!" and he tilted his head in confusion.

What was next to him was a cloud of leaves.

Green, yellow, reddish-brown, brown, and-

Sakura petals?

The scent seemed to be coming from the cloud.

Below it, various overgrowth squirmed about themselves like leafy serpents, scrambling for a better look.

Flowers bloomed here and there in the mass, spreading apart into full color before dying in many dyes of color.

As he stared in open-mouthed wonder, a part of him knew, instinctively, what the apparition was.

The exclamation of surprise had been the clue, the familiar timber of its voice unmasking the owner as surely as if a child playing a prank with a sheet of white cloth is betrayed the ghost act by giggling.

Just as he was about to say something, there was the sound of a cough.

The leaves exploded outward, raining down in a cascade of organic colors.

And what he first saw and looked for, was her smile.

Hair the color of cherry blossoms.

Eyes the color of the pure azure sky.

That innocent giggle seemed to banish the sour spirit within him.

"Good evening, Sir Knight-_san._"

And the Knight broke into a full-hearted laugh.

)()()()()()()()(

Grrrk!

There it was again.

The feeling of reality itself being distorted, somewhere, closeby. It sounded like a toad croaking into a giant megaphone, stringing together into the cacophony of a rowdily marching band; the sensation tearing itself into his consciousness with the tenacity of a tiger in that brief sunrise of a moment before settling into a ponderous nothingness.

Lelouch blinked his strained eyes, sticking his fingers behind his glasses to rub them. The after-effects of the sensation still buzzed in his ears, causing a nausea that peculiarly did not want to make him throw up, but which unbalanced his senses all the same.

_Need to focus._

Before him was a mini-terminal, one of Milly's "secret weapons" drawn from her family's secret armory. The fact that one could buy this make downtown and that the model itself was already a few development cycles behind had been lost on the girl, who had pressed it on Lelouch with the severest of commands.

_What was that? Who on earth-_

"Hey hey, Lulu! You're on punishment duty, remember? Stop dozing off and get back to work!" came the voice of his punisher, the dominating Prez. There was a ponderous scratching on the secrecy barrier's outer surface, the sound boring itself into his taxed ears which surely compounded the nausea-that-was-not-nausea.

"Did I hit him too hard, I wonder?"

"Prez, you're only now thinking about that?" Shirley.

"Gugugugu..."

"Someone please prop Rivalz head up... Gosh, why are all the boys in this council weak? I don't think I made a mistake when I recruited them..."

"Um...Lelouch...?" He spared a stray thought to identify the source of the next voice that came. "Is the barrier still stable?"

"Of course it is! It's Milly Ashford make, and it's trademarked to boot! Oh, and you shouldn't be sympathizing with the likes of rule-breakers, promise-breakers – all-around truant people – Nina. That's just gonna lead to trouble in the end."

"But...I'm a rule-breaker too... right? In a way?"

"Oh, that's right! So Prez, you should punish everyone else too – wait, what am I saying!"

"Now now, my only loyal subordinate, it is not the time to be sympathetic to trouble-makers too..."

The secrecy barrier, hastily set up by Milly and connected to the school's power network, was level-three in make, an impressive work by the average standards of the Academy, though it would only take a little exertion on his part to interrupt the flow of power through the array to dispel it. But he didn't want to – because at least here he was safe from the Prez's own outburst of attacks, which had cost him three hours of consciousness during which he'd dreamt of being chased by a pack of lionesses up a sheer cliff. Judging by the sounds Rivalz was making, it was indeed fortunate that he couldn't be subject to the same thing again should he make one small mistake doing his duty for the upcoming Justice Week.

Another option was teleportation, bypassing the concept of space with a forbidden incantation of Ars. Right. Just like he'd felt someone close by do a few moments ago.

"Remembering" that he was Gear allowed him access to the small things as well as the big ones. Things that he didn't know when he was but a human. Things carried over even if he was still human.

A surplus of energy became apparent quickly enough for him to already accurately measure – though he was still void of any true lasting stamina. The ability to chain-cast Ars Magus through the power of mere thought than having to ready his mind through the process of chanting the words. And one other thing was the ability to sense magical phenomena in an area near him – magical signals, the simple tug of seithr, or the energy bled out from consumed Ars Magus – all these his senses could already identify to an extent. Over time, he was able to increase the radius and refine the focus of his detection, such that no unfamiliar magic could be cast within the entirety of Ashford Academy without his notice.

He rubbed his temple, using a small exertion of Ars to coat a finger with cooling frost.

The rough feeling of that teleportation Ars wasn't unfamiliar – but as far as he knew only _he _was the only one in Ashford, let alone the entire Area (possibly), who had the very rare, rule-breaking talent of launching himself through space by himself or without consequence. It meant that whoever was casting (and he'd already sensed several incidents) was a virtual unknown to him.

Unacceptable.

"...which brings us to- Hey, are you even listening, Lelouch!" There was a muffled tapping on the outer surface of the barrier. "Falling asleep is not allowed, okay?"

"Worry not, Prez. Even I'm not _too _heartless," he muttered, erasing the traces of ice on his hand before pressing his fingers to the keyboard to restart the arduous process of typing.

Not like anyone would be able to hear him through the barrier.

He barked a laugh in self-derision.

"Oh no! Prez, Lulu just laughed. Look, he's laughing, Prez!"

"Hmm... I guess prisoners do lose themselves once under solitary confinement... Not like Lulu didn't already have things unscrewed in that head of his..."

He kept on laughing, oblivious to Rivalz' continued groans or the concerned stares from the three, nor to Kallen's stare that seemed so much a glare.

_A fine gambit, Gaia, you are indeed a formidable adversary. Do not worry about crossing Zero with that pitiful act. It only honed the blade that will be Suzaku Kururugi. But I cannot pit myself against you yet. No...Not yet._

He needed an army, however small or large, but he would not beg that from Gaia. Later...yes, later, when the situation in Area Eleven was resolved, and he was finally free to operate in the greater world.

"Hey stop it, Lelouch, there's laughing madly and then there's a laugh that unnerves even this great Ashford. Lelouch? Can you even hear me over your laughter?"

"Lionnnnngggg...g've me yerrr besss- gu ga ga giiiii- Letsh...get..."

_But you...sister. What will _you _do? How will you handle this situation? What moves shall you use against Zero? I remember Aries Villa sister. I remember it very well. Your words pierced me then, but they seem the wisdom of the elders to me now. Will you follow it here and now, sister? Will you "trust the evidence"? Will following "the gut-feeling of your heart" lead you to Zero?_

"...Will my Justice Week be okay I wonder?"

_All conditions have been set. Your move, sister._

)()()()()()()()(

_"You have to do it, Cornelia. This latest assault is one which neither I, nor the rest of the world, can overlook,"_ her brother had said in his latest communication. _"I understand well that fighting a battle over a polished table is not your specialty, but it is an equally important battle all the same. Use your instincts, sister. 'Defeat' them. 'Conquer' them, at the table."_

The representative from the Order, a veteran flanked by his four subordinates (she hadn't bothered to wear the name on her memory as they continued with the negotiations) was still standing to the side, expression unreadable whenever she glanced at it. No matter. I've a battle to win.

Naturally, there had been more than the healthy dose of skepticism with the olive branch she'd presented to the other two Powers in the Area. There had been mild threats, probes, insinuations of greater diplomatic intrigue which seemed to have passed right over her head only to be pointed out later on by her Knights, and other communications which pointed to if not indicated total refusal to her request.

She had used every trick in her arsenal to persuade the representatives into a formal, secret meeting, overseen by the Order, naturally, but they had remained staunchly evasive. A meeting date and place had then been set, but the agreement was worded so vaguely that her blood boiled when she considered the possibility of them not showing up to it at all. (If that had happened, honor dictated she retaliate)

It was then either fortuitous or serendipitous that Zero had decided to attack when he did. And then followed it up with the knowledge that he was openly allying with the scum-eaters of Gaia.

So at least she had Zero to thank – for enabling the means to destroy him and his kind once and for all. The other two had then been quick to acknowledge her request in concrete form, aided by the Order finally stepping in to gently strong-arm them into agreeing and the fear of the potential instability brought about in the Area by Zero's attacks.

The engagement thus began.

The "debate", as the Chinese representative had liked to delude himself with the term, had gone on for several hours, each filled with nonsensical back-and-forth over the special rights accorded to each Power during her plan. A lot of it she surmised came from a quiet resentment that only the Empire had thought of a solution this obvious, and so the other two were forced to blow up into the size of giant puffersharks to gain a semblance of importance.

Yes, she was loath to give up the Empire's jurisdiction and hand it over to the Order, but as long as the other two Powers did so, too, the upsetting of the normal hierarchy of all their standing forces would be mitigated – at least, in their minds. And what better way to win over the staunchest dissenters than the notion that the Empire would forsake its legendary pride for the sake of such a small thing?

As usual, the EU expressed its reluctance due to the Gibraltar incident that was still ongoing, but it was quickly forgotten when Order representative Tohdoh came in.

"We will be concerned about the people's reactions, Princess Cornelia," said the Chinese representative. They had just wrapped up an agreement over the protocols to use in the event of a major Zero reprisal. She moved her focus to him, "You say Zero cannot afford to let this stand when the announcement comes. He will certainly react as any rational beast would – not that we haven't already seen the extent of his terrorist ways. But are you sure your plan has allowed for each and every contingency? We can all attest to some degree of his unpredictability. Because I feel as if we were trying to ensnare a great, rabid bear, with our only weapons sticks and bundles of rock. And so in the end, it might be our people who will suffer the most for this, including our own armed men – both in the beginning part of your plan and in the end, whatever Zero has planned."

"Yes, I do admit to some uncertainty as to the degree of Zero's possible retaliation, or in what time he shall choose said action," she said delicately, "But at the same time, we cannot sit by and be reactive all the time. We must be proactive in this Area for once, even it means we submit our populace to the inconveniences imposed by the plan. We will all be sharing in this burden."

The EU representative, a sometime mage from some forgotten tower, raised his hand. "My concern runs parallel to the honored representative, but diverges thus: we have received reports from intelligence - and I do not hesitate to share this amongst you in the table for I have a healthy confidence that you already know to some extent – that somehow, the Guardians has been compromised-"

"You speak out of turn, representative," Tohdoh rumbled quietly.

"But I must – _we_ must be rational, honored Legion-Master. We entertain the thought, and the sheerest of possibilities that anything said over this table will be revealed to Zero within twenty-four hours. Even if we do eliminate that, there's no assurance - and I speak for even my own forces - that Zero will remain long unaware of the sudden reshuffling of all our forces and Guardian's mobilization. If even the people of Gaia have allied with Zero, we must entertain the possibility of him knowing the markings of our plan. And so crumbles our little sand-castle."

It was Cornelia's turn to smirk in confidence, after so many hours of keeping a straight, stern face against the squirming, shifting expressions of the others. "Our methods are rarely suspect, you can reassure yourself. I doubt Zero can comprehend and plan for even this – the details of the process are one of the most guarded secrets in the Empire's-" - she looked and saw raised eyebrows- "-recent research. Zero will have the vague idea, but I don't think he can plan ahead for the process involved. He cannot circumvent it by flying away before the announcement – as you've just agreed, after this meeting the Order will start enforcing the travel-watch into and out of the Area. He has no choice but to fight or hide when the announcement comes. If he does the former, then we shall be waiting, even if we sacrifice most of our men in the process. I declare the Empire is ready to give the life of its sons for the good of the world. If it is the latter, the Order will then have the means to zero in on areas where Gaia and then Zero are hiding, and then it will still come to a fight.

"All that matters is that we are bringing the fight to him, and we can end this churlish uprising at the source. Sooner or later, we will discover Zero, and he will fall. Perhaps then we shall fall back on our foolish rivalries – perhaps only then the winner is they who gets to kill Zero first. I'd rather take pleasure in the field, but Zero is a canker that even I cannot ignore, a pus on the face of the world that none of us should let free. We shall avenge all our fallen by his demise, without waiting on the petty politics in each of our homelands regarding the Gears." _And Clovis will be vindicated, by my hands. _"Did I make myself clear, honored representatives?" She looked across at the faces of the others. Only Tohdoh reflected the resolve on her face with an iron, hooded glint, and she thought she could catch the glimpse of a nod as she looked away.

"If you will pardon me, we shall now move on to the next phase of the plan," she said, when no objections came. And no further objections came throughout the rest of the meeting.

)()()()()()()()(

"_Hey fresh m__eat, that you?_"

She pressed her hand over the speaker, looking wildly about the mall's crowd. She looked over the corner and saw that the rest of the council was still engrossed with something on the big screen hanging from the ceiling.

"Tamaki, how did you get my fricking number, and wait, this isn't a secure-"

"_Wait wait,_" he said over her protests. She could tell by the tone of those two words that something was up. "_You've gotta contact him, Kallen. Ohgi's just been in from contacting our 'friends'. No details, but something really, really big's about to go down, and we don't know if he olready knows or not, but we have to reach him.. We gotta meet."_

She glanced over again, and saw Lamperouge, though his back was turned to her. He was talking to that Shirley girl, who had a weird look on her face. The redhead clucked her tongue and turned back.

"Got it." She turned the phone off. _What was that all about?_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! The explanation for my lack of a fast update is traced back to that visual novel I was about to read mid-April, (Maho-tsukai was so-so for me, in spite of the <em>grrrreat <em>production values) which led to shockingly another when another eroge ended up in my mail, leading up to the first week of May, just as I was finishing that one, _another _one came in. So, been really distracted, (still in the middle of finishing the third one) but I only offer slight apologies. I was able to squeeze in after being disappointed in a particular heroine route mid-game which made me put the game on hold, but I'll be coming back for the true ending, so later update still. And it's not like I'm good at multitasking too... I did mention I'm easily distracted by other things and I've a busy workload right? Right?

And to this chapter. It was supposed to be much, much longer with that Euphie/Suzaku scene in the middle, but I wasn't satisfied with the overall result. I guess the dialogue was too colored with my recent VN experience, and since the dynamic I remember from the anime was still hazy, I couldn't quite capture the original charm between the two. So, trimmed!

Thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


	39. Bad End for now at least

Hi guys, it's Vivian. Long time no see to some readers, I guess, and to Merlin's readers - hello.

I promised myself and that we wouldn't be seeing each other again, owing to some failures on the part of the readerbase (or on me) but due to my obligation to Merlin, I'm here writing this message now.

For those expecting some updates to his stories, I'm afraid to say that won't be possible for the next month or so, because of a traumatic incident which Merlin was just recently involved in over a week ago. As he may have indicated (or not), Merlin's kinda...special, and witnessing two instances of death two times in less than the span of a year was bad - very bad for him. It was lucky that this time it wasn't anyone particularly close; I don't know if it'd have been worse should a close friend of his have been the one.

We are doing our best to support him in this tough time as he "recovers himself". Until then, we thank you all for your patience, and for being the few who actively care for what he produces. Truly, we thank you.


End file.
